<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abandoned by Love by ArtificialMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472027">Abandoned by Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialMalfoy/pseuds/ArtificialMalfoy'>ArtificialMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>210,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialMalfoy/pseuds/ArtificialMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A baby is left on the doorsteps of the Ministry of Magic, abandoned by whoever birthed him. He's adopted by two of the unlikeliest people, and brought up with a normal childhood, until one night.</p><p>A story about adversity and prejudice, overcomming the stereotypes relating to his family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cornelius Fudge/Dolores Umbridge, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Abandoned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>November 9th 1978. Black Manor.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>“Bellatrix Lestrange! How DARE you be so reckless!” The booming voice of Druella Black came hurling down the corridors, shaking the walls of the empty manor house in the forest. The sound haunted those inside, those who were forced to live there and to deal with the occurrences of the home. The youngest daughter hid in fear from her family besides her husband, while the eldest stood in the middle of the living room listening to the complaints and anger of her mother. “How could you be so STUPID? Your father and I tried so hard to keep you pure, to keep you on the right track to protect our family name and legacy.” Cygnus Black, the only man of the house, sat behind his wife and eldest daughter allowing them to get out their disagreements. He sat back, taking a small sip of his whiskey, letting it rest on his tongue briefly before swallowing it, enjoying the burn it caused as it passed his throat. Finally, he sat his glass down and stood up, taking his place next to his wife.</p><p>“Druella, dear, allow me to handle this situation. Take a seat, Bellatrix.” Cygnus tells his daughter, pointing to the spare seat in front of the two as Druella takes her chair. Cygnus picks up his whiskey glass, before walking over to the cupboard where he kept his alcohol and selecting a 1920 Bourbon Whiskey by the Old Forester, his favourite brand. He uncorks the bottle, taking a long sniff of the scent he had grown to love before refilling his glass. Cygnus sets the bottle on the side after replacing the cork, before retaking his seat next to Druella, watching as Bellatrix stared at the floor. “Look at me Bella.” He commands and she lifts her head, her hands shaking slightly. “Don’t worry my dear. I’m not mad at you. You’re almost 30 now after all. However, the dark lord will be unimpressed with your decision and we must keep up appearances, mustn’t we darling?” He asks Bella. She nods, watching her father carefully. “Now, who’s the father to this baby of yours?” Cygnus asks his daughter in a soft voice, before taking a sip of his whiskey.</p><p>“Fenrir, father.” Bella responds, her mother letting out a sharp hiss at the mention of his name. Cygnus takes his wife’s hand to calm her down, before addressing his daughter.</p><p>“And what do you intend to do with this child?” He asks, watching as his daughter moves awkwardly under his gaze, messing with her hands.</p><p>“Well, Fenrir and I spoke about it and we want to keep it Father. We know it’s going to be frowned upon, and that you and mother are going to be disappointed, but this could very easily be the only child we have, either together or separately. We’re both ready to do whatever we can to look after this baby. We can make it work, I know we can.” Bellatrix tells him truthfully. Cygnus listens closely, before taking a minute to think, intertwining his fingers with his wife.</p><p>“While this is less than satisfactory Bellatrix, I believe you and Fenrir will do the best you can for this baby. It will grow up with a loving mother, as well as a cousin in Narcissa’s baby. I will support you however it is best to do so. Now, despite that, how has Rodolphus reacted to this news?” He asks Bellatrix, reaching his spare hand for hers, after resting his glass on the table.</p><p>“Well father, Rodolphus is part of the reason this occurred. He made an agreement with Fenrir, that I was not part of. The result in which was this child, who he is ready to raise as his own.” Bellatrix informs him, taking his hand in hers. Cygnus nods in response, pressing a soft kiss to the back of her hand.</p><p>“Very well Bella, you better head home. We’ll come and visit you soon.” Cygnus tells his daughter. The eldest nods, kissing her father and mother’s cheeks before quickly leaving the house.</p><p>“How on EARTH can you be so calm with her Cygnus!? She’s disgracing the Black name!” Cygnus waves his hand at his wife’s claim before taking another sip of his whiskey.</p><p>“Relax Druella darling. This baby is the result of Rodolphus’ doing. The man cannot have his own children and is VERY prepared to raise this one; I’ve spoken to him about this already. Now, enough of this nonsense. Narcissa! Lucius!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>June 24th 1979 </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Silence broke at the morning sunrise at the Malfoy residence, a piercing cry cutting the 6am air. The cry, tearing the lips of the newborn baby, resting softly wrapped in a towel.</p><p>“It’s a boy... Bella you did it! You have your baby boy!” Narcissa exclaims, passing the small bundle towards her sister, who was lay on the bed, hair drenched in sweat. Fenrir smiles softly, looking down at the small child, whose eyes were still tightly shut, and skin bright pink as the baby calmed down.</p><p>“Do you have a name for him?” Andromeda asks the two. Bella smiles, glancing over at Rodolphus, before looking at Fenrir.</p><p>“George. George Greyback-Lestrange.” Bella informs them, whispering softly as she watched the small child in her arms.</p><p>“Congratulations. He’s a healthy little boy.” The doctor checks the small child over, before passing him back to Bellatrix. Lucius shows the doctor out as the three sisters sit together, in a small moment of peace together, despite their beliefs. Fenrir excuses himself and leaves the room, while Bellatrix passes the small bundle to Andromeda who takes it with a wide smile.</p><p>“Our Second Nephew. Little Draco will be so pleased!” Andromeda exclaims, causing Narcissa to smile widely.</p><p>“You’re the last one without a child ‘Dromeda. You’re next.” Bella tells her with a wide smile, causing the three sisters to laugh together. Times like this made the three of them wonder what they argued for, they were sisters. They needed each other, they LOVED each other, however they were soon reminded when Lucius came rushing through the door.</p><p>“Lucius?” Narcissa asks standing up to face him.</p><p>“The Dark Lord is on his way, Bella he must not know about the baby!” Lucius exclaims and Bella looks at Rodolphus.</p><p>“What do we do?” Bella asks him and he runs a hand through his hair.</p><p>“You have to leave, now. Take the baby with you, Andromeda you have to go too. If the Dark Lord finds out about George, nobody knows what he’ll do. Get him safe. I’ll come and find you whenever I can I promise.” Rodolphus tells his wife, rubbing her cheek softly, and pressing a gently kiss to the child’s head. Bellatrix nods, getting out of the bed carefully, kissing Rodolphus’ cheek softly and quickly leaving. Bellatrix glances back at the Manor as she rushes away with her baby clutched in her arms. She continues walking until she arrives at the ministry for magic. Bella looks around, before quickly hiding in the shadows, where she was unlikely to be seen. She looks down at the small bundle in her arms, thinking about the conversations she had with her father whilst she was pregnant with him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Bellatrix I support your decision to keep the baby, but you must consider the possibility of the Dark Lord finding out! You know he won’t be happy to find out you and Rodolphus have been lying to him!” Cygnus exclaims as Bellatrix sat opposite him, with Narcissa besides her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dad I know! I don’t know what to do! This baby is mine and Rodolphus’ chance to do something positive for the world, to make an impact!” Bella tells him, running a hand through her hair as Narcissa takes her free hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You have to consider giving him up once he’s born. It’s too dangerous Bella. We cannot lose you; your mother couldn’t bare it, not after the news about Sirius.” He tells her, taking her hand from her hair. “I love you Bellatrix, and I don’t want anything to happen to you. Just please, consider it.” He asks her and she nods. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where would I take him? Our family is routed deeply into the Dark Lords beliefs if it’s unsafe for me to have him, it’d be unwise to have someone related to us look after him.” Bella asks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>What about the Potter family? Lily is pregnant, I’m sure if you left the child on their doorsteps they would look after him?” Narcissa suggests, however Rodolphus shakes his head. “I’m not leaving my boy with the Potters. That’s worse than leaving him in our families.” He tells her seriously, causing her to nod. “</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You have to leave him at the Ministry of Magic. Leave him with a letter, but do not sign it. Explain the situation with the boy, and hope one day you get the chance to explain it to him yourself.” Druella tells her softly. Bella looks up at Rodolphus who nods his head in agreement. Bellatrix sighs softly before agreeing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bella presses a soft kiss to the forehead of the small baby, barely 3 hours old. She closed her eyes tightly, begging the tears to stay and not fall. The bustle of people walking past her, with chatters about how the current Wizarding World was heading towards a war, ringing her ears. She kneels down, setting the small child down in front of her, before removing the leather jacket she was wearing, one that Sirius had given her once he found out she was pregnant. Bellatrix carefully wraps the baby in the jacket, as well as the towels and blankets she carried him in from Malfoy Manor. Feeling her heavy heart pound against her chest, she produces two letters, placing them both in the bundle securely. She raises the hood of her cloak, covering her face before lifting the small child back into her arms. Bella quickly moves towards the doors of the ministry, looking down at the small baby within her arms. The new mother presses a soft, kiss to the forehead of her child, letting a few tears fall off her cheeks as she embraces her baby for possibly the last time. Bellatrix sets the bundle of blankets onto the top step of the ministry before ringing the doorbell. She backs off the steps, taking one final look at the baby she was leaving, her heart breaking as she hears the small cries the infant lets off. The mother quickly turns around and heads away from the ministry, trying to avoid being recognised by anyone and heading towards Malfoy Manor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>June 25th 1979. </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>The clicking of 2 inch heels were something most ministry employees were used to hearing. Followed by the accompanied voice that worse them, demanding them to continue with their work. The voice of one Dolores Umbridge. The second in command to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. The two worked closely together throughout the years and had seen almost everything in the Wizarding world, or so they had thought. Neither adult could have expected the site they had received walking into work on that Monday morning. As Dolores and Cornelius conversed about some new policies they had planned to bring to the board meeting, Dolores was stopped in place by the small bundle she had spotted on the doorstep of the place they worked. Setting her bag down carefully to ensure it didn’t get ruined, the woman wearing her pristine pink suit, and neatly combed hair, walked towards the bundle. Once she approached it, she felt her heart drop.</p><p>“What is it Dolores?” The minister asks, moving closer as the woman carefully lifts the bundle into her arms.</p><p>“It’s a baby Cornelius. I think someone abandoned them here. They can’t be more than a few hours old!” Dolores informs the man, who stands there shocked at the revelation. He quickly opens the door for the woman, who enters, still carrying the small bundle. The two head into the building, swiftly walking up to the elevator, taking it to the floor of Dolores Umbridge’s office. Once safely inside the room, the door sealed shut behind them, the two finally let their guards down. Dolores sets the small child carefully onto the desk before noticing the letters left with the child.</p><p>“Someone left two letters with the baby. One addressed to whoever finds them, and one addressed as To My Baby.” Dolores informs Cornelius who nods, moving to take a better look at the baby who was still sound asleep within the bundles of blankets and the jacket wrapped around him.</p><p>“To whoever finds this baby. The situation in which he is left with you is one I never wished to have to deal with. This is my son, George. His father and I are in no fit state to look after a child, despite how much we both want him. Please, look after him. Treat him with kindness and respect. Tell him he is loved; tell him that he is wanted and that his parents are sorry. We hope one day we can collect him but unfortunately that isn’t possible for us right now. My son should be taken to the home of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy once he reaches the age of 2. They are of no relation to him, but they have agreed to look after him once he is of that age, so that he can grow up with a proper family. Keep George safe, whoever you are. Don’t treat him any differently because of how he came to you.” Dolores reads off the tattered bit of parchment, which had rips all over. She finishes the letter and sets it down, taking a look at the second letter, before putting it in her purse.</p><p>“Whatever do we do Cornelius?” She asks the elder man who gently lifts the baby up, holding him carefully in his arms. He smiles softly at the bundle, moving it so he could properly see his face.</p><p>“His name is George?” Cornelius asks and Dolores nods, informing him. The elder man looks up to the woman, seeming to have made up his mind. “We cannot give this baby to foster care. We can’t. He was left on the doorstep of our building; it’s our duty to look after him. We should treat him as our son, as our own child. We’ll bring him up together and give him the family life his mother and father aren’t able to do.” Cornelius says with a smile, as Dolores smiles back at him.</p><p>“Of course Minister.” She says with a soft smile, moving closer to take a look at the small infant between his arms. Neither adult realising the office door had opened, nor a third adult had entered the room.</p><p>“Minister?” The other adult calls, causing the two to face whoever it was. Stood before them was Barty Crouch Senior, the head of the Wizengamot. “What’s going on here? What’s that?” Barty asks, gesturing to the small bundle within Cornelius’ arms. He moves closer to take a look, before glancing between Cornelius and Dolores.</p><p>“This poor baby was left on the steps of the Ministry at some point last night, Dolores found him this morning once we arrived. There was no inkling of who left him, only that his parents could not look after him and that his name is George.” Cornelius informs the man, who takes a step back from the pair.</p><p>“And where do you intend to send the child Minister? To the orphanage?” Barty asks, concerned. Cornelius lets out a hearty laugh, passing the child to Dolores who accepts him with open arms.</p><p>“Of course not Barty. Dolores and I have agreed to adopt him, and raise him as our own. We were the ones to find him of course. Rest assured, it will not impact my ability as Minister of Magic.” Cornelius says, assuring any concerns the other gentleman had.</p><p>“Of course Minister. Whatever you say. We have a court hearing in 10 minutes.” Barty informs the pair who nod their heads, thanking him for the reminder. The third gentleman slowly backs up towards the door, wanting to leave as soon as he could. He turns away and opens the door, stepping one foot out as he is called back.</p><p>“Oh and Barty?” Dolores says stopping the man. He turns his head to face her. “Don’t tell anyone about George. We want to give him a normal life until we can bring him to work with us.” She says and Barty nods.</p><p>“Of course. Nobody shall know.” He says, reassuring the pair before finally leaving. Cornelius turns back to Dolores and the infant within her arms, smiling softly.</p><p>“Now, what name should we give him on the adoption papers?” Cornelius asks. Dolores smiles, letting a small laugh part her lips.</p><p>“How about Umbridge-Fudge?” She suggests, hyphenating both of their last names. Cornelius smiles widely at the name and nods.</p><p>“George Umbridge-Fudge. You’re going to be very well looked after, I assure you of that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Fatal Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">August 20<sup>th</sup> 1985.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>The pattering sound of rain bouncing off the windows of the small suburban house on the outskirts of London was a regular sound. Inside a young boy and his parents prepared for their weekend away, to celebrate the woman’s birthday. The small child runs from his room downstairs to where his parents were ensuring the had everything, with his backpack resting on his back.</p><p>“I’m ready Mummy!” The infant calls to the woman, showing her the contents of his backpack with a wide smile. The gentleman smiles from the table, watching his son interacting with his mother, before standing himself and taking his own coat off the hanger. The mother smiles down at her young son, fixing the wayward hair on his head that refused to stay in the correct place.</p><p>“Dolores, we must go. We’ll miss the train otherwise.” The man tells the woman, lifting his bag filled with clothing as well as his adjusting the tie around his neck. Dolores nods, lifting her own bag and taking the hand of her young son, ensuring they had everything before they enter the taxi waiting outside for them. They would have apparated to the train station, but the young boy wasn’t strong enough to handle that just yet, so they were left to use muggle modes of transport, something which both adults despised. The three load into the seats of the taxi, with the child in between them as he looked around excitedly.</p><p>“Daddy! We’re going on a holiday!” He tells his father excitedly, causing the man to ruffle his hair gently.</p><p>“That we are son, to celebrate your mother’s birthday!” He tells him, causing a wide smile to appear on the child’s face.</p><p>“Oh Cornelius. Why must you ruffle his hair, it never stays still as is.” Dolores scoffs, pretending to be annoyed as she fixes it once more, causing the small boy to laugh at his parent’s interaction. The pair talks along the ride through winding country roads whilst the small boy keeps his eager eyes on the world passing by, with the change of environment intriguing his mind as they pass from the countryside into the modern world of London.</p><p>Soon after the trio arrives at Kings Cross Station, surrounded by Muggles who walked the streets, unaware of the alternate lifestyle within their midst. The woman helps her son out of the car as the gentleman pays the taxi fare, thanking the driver and taking his sons right hand whilst his mother takes his left. The young boy smiles widely at both of his parents as they walk into the train station. The small boys eyes light up at the size of the building, causing a large smile to form on his mothers face. The young boy walks in between his parents, listening to the chaos of muggle London, as men carrying briefcases and women with their heels hustle through the building, rushing to their desired trains. The young boys face widens at the sight of the busy train station, something he had hardly seen outside the building his parents worked in. He looks around, taking in the experience as his parents rush to their train, keeping to their schedule. The elder gentleman lifts the small boy up into his arms, as he heads through a secret passage the boy had not even noticed. The child takes a look around as he takes his seat next to his mother on the train, keeping his eagle eyes out of the window, watching the passing civilians rush along the platform entering the train at different points.  The boy looks around the platform, noticing the sign post for the platform. Platform 9 and ¾’s. He hadn’t heard of that platform before, but that wasn’t surprising. His mother and Father hardly brought him into London, and when they did they took him to the tall building surrounded by phone boxes.</p><p>Once the platform had cleared, the boy felt the train begin to move. He sat back in his seat, reaching for his colouring book that his mother insisted he take considering how long the journey was to their destination. The boy began colouring an image, one of three people stood surrounding a large tree. The one on the left, a shorter man, holding a small stone. The figure next to that holding a wand, one he had not seen before, of course he knew about magic, he knew about the Wizarding world. He was left to it, left to his parents, both of which were capable of magical abilities. He however had shown no abilities as of yet, and his mother had told him that he would show magical ability once he turned 7, only a few months until then. He was excited to start learning but he knew it could be dangerous, his parents had told him several times about the nasty side of magic, they had to deal with it. They told him about the Potters, and how certain wizards and witches used their magic for evil, he vowed to never do that. He didn’t want to be evil, he wanted to be good. He wanted to follow in his father’s footsteps, to become the minister for magic! The boy knew he was going to have to prove himself, that he was willing to do, he knew it would take a while but he was prepared.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">August 22<sup>nd</sup> 1985.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Their weekend was almost over. They were due to go home tomorrow and the boy didn’t want too. He wanted to stay here forever; he had the undivided attention of both his parents, something he didn’t have normally. Usually both or one of his parents were busy, he was left to the baby sitter, or to the woman, who files the paperwork for the ministry, she let him help, he liked her. But he wished he saw his parents more. He knew they were trying to look after him, to provide him the best life, but sometimes he wished they spent more time with him. The boy lay in his bed, well after midnight as he heard his mother and father asleep on the opposite side of the room. He couldn’t sleep. Something didn’t feel right, but he couldn’t figure out what. While he was only 6 years old, he could sense when something was wrong, something wasn’t normal but he couldn’t figure out what it was. The boy sat up in his bed, swinging his legs to the side and carefully getting out of it. He carefully walks to the window of his room, sitting down on the ledge peering out at the sky, noticing the moon in its complete stage. He smiled softly at the sight of the stars littering the sky, remembering a story he was told when he was younger. A story of how the stars reflected the number of wizards in the world that had passed away.</p><p>
  <em>Dolores tucked the small boy into his bed, as he watches her with beady eyes. “Come on George, it’s time for bed. I’ll tell you a story.” The woman tells the boy, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. The young child smiles widely, cuddling into the small teddy his parents gave him as a child. “Can you tell me the one about the stars again mummy?” He asks her, a wide smile on his face. She nods, allowing her face to relax as she sits on the end of the bed, taking his free hand in hers. “Of course honey. When I was a boy, my mother told me a story about the stars that line the sky, and the wizards that they represent. Every star in the sky is for a wizard who died for a desirable cause. Your grandfather is up there, as is your grandmother, the pair of them died fighting for a better world, for you. For us. When you look into the sky, the brightest stars you can see, those are your grandparents. The first star in the sky belonged to a man centuries ago, he died protecting his family, and he died a hero, George. And I know you will be too. Now, rest up young man. We have a busy day tomorrow.” She tells the small boy, watching her with intrigued eyes. He nods softly, pressing a soft kiss to his mother’s cheek, before cuddling into his duvet armed with his beloved bear. She presses a soft kiss to his temple. “Goodnight son. I love you.” She mutters softly against his head before pulling away and pulling the duvet over the boy’s body.</em>
</p><p>The young child looks towards the sky, seeing the brightest two stars in the sky. Smiling softly as he sees them shining brightly. A rustle from the trees surrounding the house disturbed him from his thoughts. He looks down, trying to find the source of the rustling, noticing the leaves disturbed, though he was unsure whether or not that was due to the wind that blew throughout the night sky. The young boy shakes his head, clearing the possibilities from his mind as he takes another look up at the stars, trying to count as many as he can before being distracted. He smiles slightly, leaning his head against the window ledge as he curls into a small ball watching, allowing the night sky to consume his thoughts. The young boy is once again pulled from his thoughts, by a rustle from the trees. He looks down, to the trees, seeing a large figure appear from within the woods. He stumbles away from the window frame, watching as the large figure looks up and trains its eyes on him. He freezes, his body numb unable to move. The figure moves closer, keeping its eyes on him as it stalks closer and closer to the window where he stood. It emerges into the light left surrounding the building. The boy feels his body run cold. He knew what this thing was, what this creature, was. His parents had warned him about them. It was a werewolf. A creature infected with lycanthropy, a wizard who had been turned bad. Those things aimed to turn everyone evil, to cause mayhem within the Wizarding society. Creatures of pain. Unloved because of the danger they behold. The boy remained frozen in his position unable to move was the creature moved closer to him. The yellow eyes piercing his soul, watching him as if he was prey, as if he was the goal for the evening. His heartbeat pounds in his ears as he watches the creature stalk at him, climbing the walls as if it was just another step, unfazed by the height of them. The Wolf, had to be about 7 foot tall from what the boy could figure out, teeth sharp stained yellow, lighter than the yellow of his eyes. The boy was still frozen in place as the tall creature made his way over to him, standing in front of him. The creature stood feet above him, its teeth baring, growling as the saliva dropped from its teeth, falling down its chin. Its bones cracked as it hunched over watching him, before it growls at him, moving closer to him. The boy stood still, unable to move as the creatures breath hummed against his face. The creature’s eye darted up, looking into the room, as if making a note of who was in the room. The wolf snarled, its arm raised as its wraps its arm around him, lifting him over its shoulder. The boy still too scared to make any sound, his breathe caught in his throat. Once he realised what’s happening he lets out a loud scream. “Mum! Dad!” He shouts as the creature jumps down from the window carrying him in his arms. The screams of the boy wake up those in the house, the lights turning on. The parents of the boy rush to the window, seeing the child being carried away by the creature. The creature stands in place, turning to look at the window and snarling, as if it was proud of itself, before it runs off, still carrying the small boy in its arms.</p><p>The creature carries the boy through the woods, to a secluded path,. The wolf places the boy down, pushing him on the floor as the boy looks up at the wolf, fear running through his eyes. The wolf growls at him, watching him as if he was prey. The boy moves backwards, using his arms to move, crawling away from the wolf as it stands above him.</p><p>“P-please! P-please don’t hurt me... I just want my mummy and daddy, please!” He cries, tears falling down his face. The cries of the body seemingly affecting the large wolf. The creature stands up taller, watching him, before glancing back at the house in which he had taken the boy. The boy continues to crawl away, fighting the urge to get up and run knowing he couldn’t outrun the wolf due to its speed.</p><p>“George! George! Son where are you!?” The boy heard the cries of his mother and father as well as the light from their wands as they fought to find him. The calls cause the wolf to growl, as he watches the small boy, before changing its eyes on to the wands frantically searching for the boy. The wolf snarls at him, pushing its face to the young boy. The boy cries, letting his tears fall from his face. The creature looks at him, a seeming smirk on its face before sinking its teeth into the young boy’s neck. The boy cries out, screaming in pain as the sharp teeth of the creature sink deeper into his neck. The feel of the teeth sinking deeper into his skin, a surge of something filling his veins, causing his skin to burn. Venom like liquid enters his bloodstream, surging through his body; he didn’t know what it was. All he could do is scream in pain, feeling the venom over take him. The creature pulls away soon after, as the calls of the boy’s parents get closer. The face of the creature slowly falls from the boys’ vision, as his eyes drop low, closing slowly. The calls of his parents seemingly quietening as he falls in and out of consciousness. Once the boy falls asleep, the wolf snarls widely, both proud of what it had done, yet disappointed that he couldn’t do everything he had planned. In a moment of rage, the wolf raises its hand, claws sharp and lays a long cut along the boys face, starting at the right eyebrow, ending an inch above the jaw line of the child, deep. The creature allows a deep grin like smile to form on its face, watching as the blood drips from each slash coving the child, before it stands up on its hind legs and sprints away from the scene.</p><p>The worried calls of Dolores and Cornelius fill the forest as they frantically search for their young boy, their child.</p><p>“Cornelius we still haven’t found him! We’ve been looking for 10 minutes! That THING must have taken him! Oh god our son. He’s gone!” Dolores calls, waving her wand.</p><p>“Lumos Maxima.” Cornelius calls out, as he walks ahead of Dolores looking side to side through the trees to find his son.</p><p>“Dolores! Dolores I’ve found him!” Cornelius calls, seeing the small boy lying unconscious. He rushes over to the body, falling to his knees next to it. He throws his wand down, reaching for the boys head, checking the extent of his wounds, before checking for a pulse on the boys next.</p><p>“We need to go! He has a pulse, but it’s week. We have to take him to St Mungo’s and quickly!” The man calls to the woman rushing over to him. The man lifts the small child into his arms, wiping the blood of the boys face before taking his wand and stuffing it into his pocket. Dolores reaches over to him, taking his arm as they apparate to the hospital. The woman rushes inside the hospital calling for help.</p><p>“Help! Help please!” She screams, calling for the doctors as Cornelius rushes in carrying the boy in his arms.</p><p>“Minister? What’s happened?” A doctor asks as he rushes over, with a trolley and several nurses in tow. Cornelius rests the boy down on the trolley as they wheel him into a ward to assess his wounds.</p><p>“He was kidnapped from our rented house; we were on a holiday celebrating Dolores birthday.” The doctor nods following the trolley into the ward calling for different tests to be ran on the boy. The nurses’ rush around attaching wires and tubes to the small frame, before Dolores and Cornelius are escorted out of the room, into a waiting room for families.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">August 24<sup>th</sup> 1985.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>It had been a day since the attack on the young boy, on their son. They were still awaiting answers as to what happened to him, they had yet to leave his side. Cornelius paced up and down the hospital room, while Dolores held his hand tightly while he slept. The boy had been placed in a medically induced coma whilst the blood replenishing potions take their time to work. Another doctor walks into the room, checking over his vitals.</p><p>“Doctor, please. Tell us something. That’s our boy lying there. He hasn’t moved in a day!” Dolores begs the doctor, standing up besides her unconscious son. The doctor sighs taking a look at his charts.</p><p>“Are you familiar with Lycanthropy Mr Fudge and Ms Umbridge?” The doctor asks and Dolores looks at Cornelius, her heart breaking.</p><p>“Yes... Is he... Is he, infected?” Cornelius asks. The healer sighs, looking down at his charts.</p><p>“Your son was bitten by a werewolf on a full moon. The wolf bite the saliva that occurred with the bite travelled into George’s blood stream. He has Lycanthropy. I’m sorry. We cannot help him anymore. All we can do is teach you both ways to cope with his condition, and offer you a solution to his... transformations. There is a place that you can send him, that will deal with his transformations, to take the burden off you.” The healer tells the two softly, watching their faces. Dolores falls into her seat, her hand over her mouth while Cornelius leans against the wall.</p><p>“We are NOT sending our boy away. He may be a lycanthrope, but he is our son. Thank you, Doctor.” He tells the healer, who quickly leaves. Cornelius turns to Dolores, watching as she interacts with the boy on the bed.</p><p>“We have to talk to Albus. He can help George.” He tells the woman sitting beside their son. She nods, kissing the hand of their unconscious son, closing her eyes softly.</p><p>“We need to go, quickly. I want to be here when he wakes. The doctor said he should wake up in a few hours.” Cornelius nods, moving closer to Dolores before the two of them apparate out of the hotel.</p><p>The pair apparate to the courtyard of the famous Hogwarts School. Ran by one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, with Minerva McGonagall as his second in command. The adults quickly walk through the courtyard of the school, into the corridors, watching the bustle of students heading from their final classes of the day. Cornelius looks down at Dolores, before they make their way towards Professor Dumbledore’s office, knocking on the door and waiting for it to open. The two stand around for a while, before being approached by Professor McGonagall, with a sincere look of concern on her face.</p><p>“Minister? Dolores? Is everything okay?” She asks, adjusting the half circular glasses resting on her nose. Dolores turns her head to look at the Professor.</p><p>“Ah, Professor. Is Dumbledore in? We need to talk to him, it’s rather urgent.” She asks the taller woman with a sense of urgency. Minerva nods her head, ushering the password of into the office of the Headmaster, allowing them to walk ahead of her. The pair head up the stairs, followed swiftly by Professor McGonagall. The trio walk into the office, looking around the room at the mysterious objects surrounding them.</p><p>“Ah Minister, Ms Umbridge. I was wondering when I’d be receiving a visit from you two.” Dumbledore says, moving the stand in front of the trio.</p><p>“Professor McGonagall, I’m sure you know about their son, George.” He informs Minerva who nods her head, moving to stand beside Dumbledore.</p><p>“Of course Headmaster. The news of that boy was almost as extravagant as the news of the Potter boy. What can we do to help?” Minerva asks concerned. Cornelius looks over at Dolores, nodding softly as the woman looks over the Dumbledore.</p><p>“Cornelius and I need your assistance Professor. Our son, our boy. He was kidnapped two days ago, whilst we were on a holiday celebrating Dolores’ birthday, giving him some much needed time with us both. Fenrir Greyback kidnapped him. He turned him, into a werewolf. He infected our boy with Lycanthropy. He’s going to need assistance while he’s here, to get used to his transitions, and please Dumbledore. He needs help; he needs modifications while he’s here!” Cornelius tells him and Minerva gasps, covering her face at the news. Dumbledore nods, moving over to his desk, resting his hands on it. Dolores sits down on the opposite side of the desk, watching Dumbledore’s reaction.</p><p>“Don’t tell me that you’ve grown to care for the boy Dolores?” Dumbledore asks, the annoyance growing on the woman’s face.</p><p>“How DARE you. That boy is my SON. He is my WORLD. Of course I care for him!” She tells him, standing up and facing him. “I have looked after that boy since he was a day old. That boy is my LIFE, how dare you insinuate that I wouldn’t care for him.” She says angrily. Cornelius walks over, resting a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“Calm down Dolores. Please Albus. He’s just a boy, one that’s going to go through a LOT of changes in the future, some he won’t be able to control.” Cornelius tells Dumbledore seriously. The elder man runs a hand through his long beard looking towards Professor McGonagall. She nods towards the elderly man.</p><p>“Fine. I’ll ensure that Madam Pomfrey is made aware of the young boys’ condition, and we’ll make sure that there are enough precautions are in place to protect him, whilst he is here. How is he?” Dumbledore asks Dolores. She shakes her head.</p><p>“He’s unconscious. He’s been in a coma since the accident, being looked after in St Mungo’s. He’s been given 2 blood replenishing potions and will be permanently scared from that monsters claws slicing across his face. He’s just a boy Albus. And he’s been scarred, forever changed by something that had no claim to take him that night. He is OUR son. Nobody else’s.” Dolores tells him, whilst Dumbledore looks through his draws, as if he were searching for something.</p><p>“Dolores, Cornelius, if I may. Have you given much thought to that left that boy on the doorstep to the ministry all those years ago?” Dumbledore asks, taking a book out of his draw.</p><p>“No. We tried to find out who left him, but we could find no leads.” Dolores tells him, causing him to nod.</p><p>“Then I may be able to help with that. You see, this book was enchanted centuries ago, and handed to me by my father when I began taking over this school as Headmaster. This book records every birth and every death within the British Wizarding World. All the way back to the Peverell family. I’ve kept a keen eye on it ever since I was granted it. You’ll find this entry interesting.” He tells the two, opening the book to a page on the Black family, sliding the book across the desk in front of Dolores. She frowns, taking the book and examining the page, her mouth falling open slightly.</p><p>“No... This can’t be true. This has to be a lie?” Dolores says in disbelief. Cornelius moves closer taking a look for himself at the pages.</p><p>“Bellatrix Lestrange!? And Fenrir Greyback!? No, Dumbledore there has to be a mistake there’s no way our boy came from those two...” He says not believing it. However, Dumbledore, unfazed by their reaction, walks over to his phoenix, which was perched over a large pile of ashes.</p><p>“He is. Your son, George, is the product of Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback. That will be why he was attacked that night. Fenrir will want his son back. Why, I don’t know, but I assume we’ll get some more information later in his life. Never the less, I assure you, George will not get his Hogwarts acceptance letter until the day he turns 14. He’ll have a lot of catching up to do, but I believe he will be an incredible wizard, capable of incredible things. It’ll give us time to fix up the shrieking shack to prepare for his full moon transitions, as well as to prepare a potion to help ease the effects of the cycle. Now, you best head back to the hospital, I assume George will awake soon and he’ll want his parents by his side when he does. You’ll have to explain to him the changes he’s got coming, but I believe you have extensive knowledge about that considering your positions at the ministry.” The pair nods, thanking Dumbledore for his time before leaving and swiftly heading back to the hospital.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">June 24<sup>th</sup> 1993</span></strong>
</p><p>The sun breaks through the partially drawn curtains, beaming into the room. The rays of light falling onto the pillow, shinning in the boys eyes as he awakes from his slumber. He woke up, feeling like any ordinary day, until he glanced over at the clock on his wall. The boy smiled softly, watching the hands tick by second by second. He let out a loud yawn as he reached his hands above his head stretching to wake himself up, before finally swinging his legs over the side letting his eyes trail the confides of the bedroom he had spent 14 years in. He smiled to himself before leaving his bed, sliding his slippers on and grabbing the closest hoodie he had.</p><p>14 years. I had really been living her for 14 years? It was hard to believe. Ever since that night, I was sure mum and dad would have sent me away, that they would have disowned me once I lost my magical ability, but they hadn’t. They had stuck by me through it all, even building a small house in the corner of the garden that I could use when it was getting worse. I couldn’t help the large smile that graced my face as I leave my room, smelling the usual scent of pink roses and lilies lining the kitchen, the way mum always liked it. I need to buy her some new ones, these were wilting slightly and I couldn’t let that happen, not for my mum. As I walk down the corridor towards the living room, I let my eyes drift the photos lining the walls, ranging from me as a baby with my parents, to the holiday we had yet to speak about as a family. I stop in place, in front of one of my favourite photographs. It was taken after the accident, on my 9<sup>th</sup> birthday, mum and dad were stood watching me as I blew out the candles on the birthday cake they had bought me. I smile softly as the memory begins to fill my head, as if switching me back to that day.</p><p>
  <em>“George! George wake up sweetie! It’s your birthday!”I heard my mother call as she walked into my bedroom. I rub my eyes gently as I wake up, reaching for my square glasses that lay on the table besides me, sliding them on my face before sitting up and facing both of my parents as my mother moved to sit on the end of my bed. I smile widely, wiping the hair off my face unsuccessfully, causing my mother to tut jokingly before moving it herself. “</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Good morning son. You’re finally 9! You’re growing so quickly your mother and I can hardly believe it.” My father tells me smiling at me softly as my mother embraces me in a tight hug. </em>
</p><p><em>“</em> <em>It seems like only yesterday you were born. Oh Merlin time goes by so quickly sometimes.” My mum says wiping the stray tears that fell from her eyes, as I give her a soft smile, wiping the ones she missed. </em></p><p><em>“</em> <em>It’s okay mum! I’ll always be your little boy, no matter how old I am!” I tell her confidently with a wide smile on my face. She smiles softly, laughing gently before placing a soft kiss to my forehead, something she often did. </em></p><p>
  <em>"Anyway, come on. Your grandparents are here, they’re waiting for us.” Mum told me and I smile widely. I didn’t often get to see my grandparents because they lived on the coastline, but we went to visit them as often as we could with mum and dad’s work schedules being so hectic. I quickly get out of bed, pulling my robe on and tying it at the front, before following my parents out of the room and heading into the kitchen. </em>
</p><p><em>“</em> <em>Grandma! Grandpa!” I call as I see them, rushing over and hugging them tightly. I hear my grandpa chuckle softly as he hugs me tightly, my grandma doing the same. </em></p><p>
  <em>“Oh George, you’ve grown so much bigger than the last time we saw you! Still a handsome young man I see.” Grandma says, cupping my face in her hands, running her thumb over the scars that covered the right side of my face. I nod softly as she smiles down at me, before my father lights the candles on the cake. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come on son, it’s time to make a wish okay?” Dad tells me, as I move away from my grandparents and stand in between the two of them, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I form a wish in my head before letting out a long breathe, blowing the fire from the candles as everyone cheers. I smile widely at mum and dad as grandpa takes a photo of the moment.</em>
</p><p>“They miss you, you know?” I hear my dad say from besides me, shaking me from my memories. I nod softly, a small smile gracing my face at the thought of them. “I know it’s been hard for you, not being able to see them as much anymore, but I promise you son, you’ll see them soon, okay?” Dad tells me and I nod.</p><p>“I know dad.” I say and he squeezes my shoulder softly, before we head into the kitchen where my mother was waiting for us, sipping her morning tea as she always did.</p><p>“Happy birthday son. You’re all grown up now.” Mum tells me with a smile on her face. I chuckle softly, walking over and hugging her tightly. She wraps her arms around me tightly, as if she was scared to let me go.</p><p>“Thanks mum.” I whisper to her before pulling away and taking a seat opposite the both of them. I smile softly as I take a sip of the orange juice in front of me.</p><p>“Now, your mother and I know you said you didn’t want anything, but we found something the other day we thought you’d like.” Dad tells me, and a small frown forms on my face.</p><p>“Dad, I said I didn’t want anything! I have everything I need here, with you and mum.” I tell him honestly and he chuckles at my response.</p><p>“What type of parents would we be if we didn’t get you something, huh?” He says as my mother reaches down, picking up a parcel and sitting it in front of me. I bite my lip softly watching the pair of them as they nod, allowing me to open it. I smile gently, carefully unwrapping the pink bow off the top, setting it to the side since I knew mum loved to keep them around just in case she ever needed them. I slide the ribbon off from around the parcel, before removing the layers of wrapping paper. I scrunch the paper up, setting it to the side before turning my attention to the article of clothing in front of me. I raise an eyebrow in confusion as I let my fingers run over the leather sleeves, before lifting it up.</p><p>“What? Where on Earth did you get this!?” I ask in shock, as I flip the jacket around to check the back of it. It was a fully black varsity jacket, with black leather sleeves and a felt type waistcoat, the collar sticking up. I stand carefully before I slide the sleeves of the jacket over my arms, the cold leather making me shiver slightly. I shrug the jacket on properly, smiling widely at my parents.</p><p>“The day we found you, when you were left on the steps of the ministry 14 years ago, you were wrapped in that jacket. We don’t know who left you there on that day, but we kept onto it, just in case. Your father had a feeling it would be your style once you hit the right age to fit into it.” Mum tells me and I nod looking down at the jacket, before looking at them again.</p><p>“It’s perfect, thank you.” I tell them sincerely before hugging them both tightly, and pressing a kiss to my mother’s cheek. I sit back down and listen as my parents discuss their days ahead, and how they would be back later that night to celebrate and spend the evening with me.</p><p>“Sofia will be coming over. So don’t do anything stupid, and be safe.” My father tells me, causing me to choke on my drink.</p><p>“Dad! What the heck.” I say coughing slightly, before regaining my breath.</p><p>“Oh come on now son, you didn’t think your mother and I know about Sofia and you? Give us more credit than that, we may be a lot older than you, but we’ve both been in that position. Just be safe, that’s all we ask.” He tells me, resting his hand on my shoulder. I place my hand over my chest as I continue recovering from choking.</p><p>“Mum, dad... Yes, Sofia and I are dating, but NOTHING like that has happened! And it won’t do! Neither of us are interested in that. All we do is talk, and watch films, I promise.” I reassure them, causing them to nod softly.</p><p>“Oh and before I forget. This came for you this morning.” Dad says, pulling a letter out of his pocket and passing it to me. I frown once more, taking it from him and glancing down at the envelope. The writing on the front reading my name.</p><p><strong>Mr G Umbridge-Fudge.</strong><br/>The Shallows<br/>London.</p><p>            “What is this?” I ask as I flip it over, seeing the wax seal with the Hogwarts logo on the back. “Is this a Hogwarts letter?” I ask confused, looking up at my parents. I see mum nod and I shake my head. “You told me I lost my magical ability when I was attacked, when I started changing every full moon? You said that Werewolf’s don’t go to magic school, we get homeschooled?” I say, growing more and more confused as each second passes. I let the letter fall onto the table as mum reaches over to take my hand. She strokes the back of my hand softly with her thumb to calm me down.</p><p>“You never lost your magical ability son. If anything, it was heightened by what happened to you. The night you were attacked, you were put into a coma for two days while you were in St Mungo’s. Your mother and I went to talk to Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster for Hogwarts while you were unconscious. We had a talk with him, and he agreed that he would not send your acceptance letter until you turned 14, so that we as your parents, and you could adjust to the transitions. So that when you do go to school, which you will do, you’ll know how to manage and cope with what you’re feeling. It also meant that it gave Dumbledore and the staff at the school time to fix up somewhere for you to go through your transitions safely, so you don’t hurt yourself or anyone surrounding you.” Dad tells me and I nod.</p><p>“So I am a wizard? And I get to finally go to a proper school? With other people?” I ask shocked. They both nod and I smile widely. I open the letter, removing it from the envelope and unfolding the parchment in my hands. I glance at the two once again before reading out loud. “Dear Mr George Umbridge-Fudge, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31<sup>st</sup>, yours sincerely Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress.” I let the letter fall onto the table as I sit there in disbelief. I see the amusement rising on my parents faces as they watch me attempt to sink that entire information in.</p><p>“You’re a Wizard son. You’re our boy, how could you not be. Your mother and I both studied at Hogwarts when we were your age, and you’ll follow suit. Now, since you’re joining after other students, you’ll be a few years behind where they are, which is why your mother and I taught you about spells in the first place. We’ve been preparing you to join the school since you were 9, George. You’ll be one of the finest wizards in that school and you’ll do incredible things.” Dad tells me, a warm smile on his face, his eyes shining with pride. I stand up, hugging them both tightly.</p><p>“Now, how about you go and get ready, Sofia will be here soon and you two can spend some time together before we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get everything you need for the year, okay?” Mum tells me and I nod yet again. I kiss her temple softly and grab my letter before rushing up to my room, closing the door behind me.</p><p>I sit down on my bed, the letter clutched tightly in my hand, as if I was afraid to let it go. I can’t believe it. I was going to Hogwarts. Me! I was just a werewolf, but I was going to the best Wizarding School in the world, to study alongside other wizards and witches. I was following in my parents footsteps, this would be chance to show people I could be as great as my parents are. I smile widely as I read the letter over and again, before hearing someone talking downstairs.</p><p>“Ah Sofia, you’re here! George is up in his room, he shouldn’t be too long dear. Would you like a drink?” I hear my mother tell Sofia and I smile softly. I shake my head and quickly change into my usual pair of black jeans, with rips below the knees, something my mother hated. I take the jacket off, reluctantly laying it on my bed before moving over to my wardrobe to find a shirt. I open the doors to the closet, scanning through my different shirts, before settling on one in particular. I pull the hanger out, to reveal a plaid button down shirt, with burgundy and blue squares littering it, and a pocket on the left chest. I smile softly, sliding it on after removing my plain sleeping shirt, sliding each shiny black button, held on with thin black thread through the related eyehole on the opposite side of the shirt. Once the shirt is completely fastened, I adjust the collar, fixing it as it sticks up in some areas. I chuckle slightly looking in the mirror as I roll the sleeves up, halfway up my forearm, before pushing them above my elbow. I reach over to my bedside table, clasping my watch around my left wrist, securing it so it doesn’t move before reaching for my bottle of deodorant. I spray it all over my body before setting it down, picking up my glasses cloth and cleaning the dirt off my glasses, before sliding them back onto my face. A knock on my door causes me to turn my head, and a smile forms on my face.</p><p>“Come in.” I call. As I grab my trainers and socks, sitting on my bed to put them on. I smile softly as the door opens and Sofia walks in. I watch her carefully as she moves over and sits next to me on the bed. “Hi honey.” I say with a smile kissing her cheek softly. She smiles gently, her long blonde hair loose around her neck, half gently laying in front, the rest falling behind her back. I chuckle slightly as she adjusts the light pink skirt that finished halfway down her thighs as she sits down. I quickly pull my socks and trainers on before leaning back and watching her.</p><p>“Hi handsome, happy birthday.” Sofia tells me and I smile softly, intertwining our hands, pressing a soft kiss to the back of her hand.</p><p>“So how has your birthday been so far?” She asks me, as she moves to lie next to me, resting her head on my chest. I rub her back softly, moving my hand under the pink cardigan she was wearing, covering the pastel shirt underneath it, before pressing a soft kiss to her temple.</p><p>“It’s been good. I got a new jacket, which my parents had from the day I was found on the steps of the Ministry. And I got my Hogwarts letter today.” I tell her, a wide smile forming on my face as she sits up, using my chest as leverage.</p><p>“You did!? Baby that’s incredible!” She tells me with a wide smile on her face. I nod softly, moving some hair off her face, pushing it behind her ear. “You’ve wanted to go to a proper school for months, oh Merlin I’m so glad you are!” Sofia tells me, moving closer and softly placing her lips on mine, a smile forming on my face. I kiss back softly, savouring the taste of her chap stick that she always used underneath her favourite red lipstick before she finally pulls away. I bite my lip softly, raising my hand and wiping the remains of her makeup off my face, and off the side of her lip with a chuckle falling from my mouth.</p><p>“We’ll finally be able to spend more time together. I hate when you leave for term, I hardly get to see you.” I mutter softly, rubbing her cheek gently. She gently pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, something Sofia had already done when she was hesitant and unsure about something. “What? What is it?” I ask her concerned, sitting up from my bed and facing her properly. I move her hair off her face once more, letting my hand fall to the side of her neck, my thumb carefully caressing it softly. Sofia shakes her head, kissing me again, pushing me so I was lying on my bed. I kiss back during a momentary lapse, as I move my hands down to her hips, whilst she moves to straddle my hips. She moves her lips from mine, kissing down my jaw and neck, before I come to my senses. I shake my head and sit back up, placing my hand on her chest. “Sofia, please. What’s wrong? I know when something is; you pull your lip between your teeth and furrow your eyebrows slightly. It’s a micro mannerism you don’t even realise you’re doing it, but I see it. Please just tell me.” I beg her, just wanting the truth from her. She sighs, running a hand through her hair before sitting back on her legs, taking my hand in hers, caressing it softly.</p><p>“I need to tell you something, please don’t be mad at me.” Sofia whispers softly, kissing my hand softly. I nod hesitantly, just needing to know what was happening. She sighs deeply before speaking once more. “I’m not going to Hogwarts, George. Mum and Dad are moving to America and they’re taking me with them. There’s a new ministry department opening up and they’re being set to run it.” She tells me and I nod softly, not understanding why she was so worried about it.</p><p>“Baby that’s fine! We can work through that. I love you, and I’ll do anything to make us work out, to make sure we last.” I tell her, cupping her cheeks softly, looking her in the eyes. She shakes her head, taking my hands in hers and moving them from her face.</p><p>“T-that’s not everything babe... please, please just hear me out before you react.” She mutters tears filling her eyes. “Do you remember the other week, when we were out with Jacob and Alex? Down by Diagon Alley? When you and Jacob went to buy some food for us all, and Alex and I stayed behind beneath the trees?” She asks me and I gesture for her to continue talking, not wanting to say anything, having a horrible feeling about what she was about to say. I see tears fall from Sofia’s eyes and I sit back, pulling my left knee towards my body. “A-after you left... Alex and I were talking, he moved closer to me, he placed his hand on my knee and he kissed me... I didn’t try to push him away and I kissed back.” She tells me and I feel my heart break. I remove my hand from hers and standing up. “George please... say something.” Sofia begs me, as she moves to the end of my bed watching my every move. I run a hand through my hair, still trying to process what she’d told me.</p><p>“Y-you kissed Alex? A WEEK ago!? And you’re only telling me this now?” I ask, my voice rising slightly. Sofia stands up, moving closer to me and taking my hand in hers to try and calm me down.</p><p>“George calm down please... I love you, not Alex. We’ve been together for 9 months; I don’t want to throw it away over him. Please.” She begs me and I shake my head, removing my hand from hers.</p><p>“I think you need to leave. I need time... please. Just go.” I tell her, raising my hand to stop her saying anything. Deflated she nods, pressing a soft kiss to my cheek and casting a final glance at me, before she leaves the room. I stare at the photo on my bedside table of us together during the summer. Taking it in my hands, allowing myself to collapse against the wall, my tears filling my eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Alley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">June 24<sup>th</sup> 1993</span></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“George? Sofia?” I hear my mum call later that night. I had yet to move from my spot against the wall, tears flowing freely from my eyes on to the photo within my grip. I let my eyes trail over the image as it moves freely within its frame. Sofia lay between my legs, laughing at something that had been said, while I look down at her, admiration filling my eyes while she laughs. Alex had taken the photo and Sofia had given it to me on our anniversary. Alex. Of course it had to be Alex. I shake my head trying to ignore my growing anger towards the man as I see my mum and dad walk into my room.</p><p>“George!? What happened?” My dad asks concerned, as the pair of them rush over to me. They sit on either side of me as I rest my head against the wall, tossing the frame onto the bed. I close my eyes, as every memory comes rushing forward to the front of my brain, tears pouring out of my eyes. I feel my mum take my hand as my dad takes the frame from my bed looking at it, the image now stained with tears.</p><p>“Honey what’s happened?” Mum asks me softly, wiping the tears off my face as I look over at her.</p><p>“We broke up mum.” I whisper, my voice hoarse from the tears that had been shed. I hear my mum tut softly, pulling me into her as I cry.</p><p>“Did something happen between you? What caused the breakup?” I hear dad ask as he sits on my bed watching mum and I. I wipe my face, pushing as many tears off as I could before clearing my throat.</p><p>“She came round and just after you two left for work, she told me that she was moving to America and wouldn’t be going to Hogwarts with me. I told her that we could make it work, that I loved her and I didn’t want to lose her because she was moving, we could make it last I knew we could.” I tell them both as I move my hair off my face.</p><p>“Okay? And why did you break up?” Dad asks softly, knowing it wasn’t the real reason. I sigh softly glancing at the photo in his hands.</p><p>“Then, she told me that the other day, whilst we were at Diagon Alley collecting their things for school, she cheated on me with Alex. While Jacob and I were getting food for everyone. She kissed Jacob and didn’t tell me about it mum.” I say my voice breaking again. My mum runs her hand up my arm softly as she hugs me tightly.</p><p>“Oh son, I’m so sorry.” Dad says softly as I cry into mums arms. I felt pathetic. Here I was, a 14 year old man, crying into the arms of his mother because of a woman.</p><p>“She told me she loved me dad... How could she do that to me?” I ask, feeling my heart break more. I hear my mum sigh before standing up.</p><p>“Come on now George. No son of mine is going to sit around heartbroken over a woman. We raised you to be stronger then that son.” Mum says causing me to chuckle softly. I nod standing up after her and wiping my face, finally stopping the tears falling. I smile at the two, hugging them tightly. “It’s late, you should get some sleep, and you have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your stuff for school. Your dad and I have the afternoon off, as well as the week, so we can spend time together okay? We can go see Grandma and Grandpa to get your mind off Sofia.” Mum tells me and I smile wider nodding. I kiss my mum goodnight, and hug both parents before they leave, letting me get ready to go to bed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">June 25<sup>th</sup> 1993</span></strong>
</p><p>The following morning I quickly changed into fresh clothing, tucking my acceptance letter into my pocket, sliding my glasses onto my face. I pick up my black backpack that I always took out with me, before heading downstairs and seeing my parents had left a note for me since they had gone to work. I smile slightly reading it.</p><p>
  <strong>George,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Your dad and I had to leave for work early, but I promise we’ll be home by 3. Since you’re strong enough to apparate, prepare a bag for the week. Once we get home we’ll apparate to the coastline and spend some time with your Grandparents. I know yesterday was difficult for you and we want to get your mind off it. We love you, son.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Love, Mum and Dad.</strong>
</p><p>I chuckle softly at the letter shaking my head slightly. I take my vault key off the counter, sliding it into my front pocket with my wallet before apparating into London. I was only 14 but I had been trained and qualified to apparate since I was 12, my parents had insisted on it. I shake my head slightly after I arrive at the large brick wall, hidden behind the Leaky Cauldron pub. I roll my eyes slightly as I see people gasp as they see me, before I tap on the correct brick, watching as each piece moves out of the way. The entrance revealed itself to me and I walk inside, looking around at the busy shops as parents rushed around with their children, hurriedly buying the last few items required for their first term at school. I chuckle softly and walk inside, looking around before pulling my acceptance letter out of my pocket and reading it. I look up as I feel someone watching me. I roll my eyes as I see Sofia, Jacob and Alex watching me. I shake my head slightly before walking into the robe shop to get measured. I stand by the desk and ring the bell, waiting for someone to come and help me. Looking around I smile, seeing the generations of people that had worked in the shop lining the walls.</p><p>“Ah, how can I help you young man?” The owner asks me and I smile softly at him before answering.</p><p>“Hi! I need some robes for school?” I say softly to the man who nods gesturing for me to follow him. I slide my bag over my shoulder, following him behind the curtain and setting my bag down and standing on the pedestal as he grabs his tape measure.</p><p>“Where do I know you from young man?” He asks me as he begins taking measurements. I chuckle softly.</p><p>“My parents are Dolores Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge. They adopted me when I was a day old.” I tell him and he nods finally understanding.</p><p>“So you’re the Minister’s boy?” He asks me and I nod.</p><p>“George Umbridge-Fudge, nice to meet you sir.” I tell him holding my hand out for him to shake. He smiles softly, taking my hand firmly and shaking it.</p><p>“Theo Sculin. Assistant to Madam Malkin. Pleasure to serve you young man; I’ve heard a lot about you.” Theo tells me and I chuckle. He begins taking sizes before heading to the racks, pulling out a set of robes and handing them to me. “Try these on George, and tell me how they feel.” He says and I nod, taking my jacket off and sliding the robe on instead. I adjust it and nod slightly.</p><p>“The arms are slightly long, but other than that it fits perfectly Theo.” I tell him and he smiles, adjusting them to the right length. Theo nods softly as the robes fit perfectly, sliding the tape measure around his neck.</p><p>“There you go young man. Robes all sorted for your school term.” I chuckle softly, taking the robes off and replacing them with my leather jacket, before they got folded up and slid into a carry bag and being taken to the front desk. I follow Theo round, standing on the opposite side of the desk, reaching for my wallet.</p><p>“That’ll be 4 Galleons.” Theo tells me and I nod, opening my wallet and fishing out 10 galleons, setting them on the table.</p><p>“Thank you Theo. I assure you I’ll see you again at some point.” I say with a smile, taking my bag. “Oh, and before you say anything, keep the change, treat your family sir.” I tell him honestly before leaving the shop.</p><p> </p><p>I smile softly looking around and heading towards Ollivanders, before having Jacob stand in front of me. I give him a weak smile, before looking around and seeing Sofia and Alex watching me, guilt filling Sofia’s face.</p><p>“George! Hey. You haven’t been answering our Owls and you didn’t seem to wanna talk to us when you walked into the alley, is everything okay?” Jacob asks me concerned and I nod.</p><p>“Sorry mate got some pretty bad news recently that I’ve wanted to deal with personally. We can hang out later if you want?” I suggest, adjusting my bag over my shoulder. He nods rapidly with a wide smile.</p><p>“Alex, Sofia and I will catch up with you in an hour?” He suggests and I shake my head.</p><p>“Actually Jacob, can it just be us? I’ll explain it and you can help me with the rest of the school shopping I need to get.” I mutter avoiding eye contact with Sofia. Jacob nods, frowning slightly. He turns to Alex and says goodbye to him as Sofia moves closer to me.</p><p>“G-George please... don’t do this.” She begs reaching for my face. I shake my head moving away from her.</p><p>“Don’t Sofia. Just don’t.” I tell her with no emotion in my voice.</p><p>“Can we please just talk? I don’t want to leave without knowing we’ve spoken about this!” She begs me and I move away from her.</p><p>“I’ll write you a letter.” I tell her as Jacob moves over to me. “You ready George?” He asks me and I nod. Jacob says goodbye to Sofia and Alex and we walk down the street, with Sofia watching me.</p><p>“What happened between you three? You guys were all fine last week.” Jacob asks confused and I smiles sadly walking into Ollivanders.</p><p>“I’ll explain after we get everything, when we aren’t surrounded by people.” I tell him closing the door behind us. I ring the bell and talk to Garrick Ollivander, before paying for my wand. A 12 ¾ inch wand, with rigid flexibility, made with Yew wood and a Phoenix feather core. I smile softly, sliding the wand into my pocket of my jeans. The two of us leave Diagon Alley soon after I finished buying everything I needed for school, adjusting the heavy backpack on my shoulders. I chuckle softly as Jacob runs ahead messing around as we walk towards the large tree we usually hung around at with Alex and Sofia. I lay my backpack on the floor and quickly climb the tree, sitting down on a large branch watching as Muggles walked by down the streets of London.</p><p>“Hey George, can we talk about what happened in Diagon Alley?” Jacob asks, climbing up next to me, sitting on an opposite branch. I sigh and nod, running a hand through my hair.</p><p>“We better had do. You know how yesterday was my birthday?” I ask him and he nods, reaching into his bag.</p><p>“I got you a present by the way.” He says tossing it at me. I chuckle and catch it.</p><p>“Thanks mate, anyway. Sofia came round yesterday and the day started well, we were fine!” I admit with a deep sigh. “Did you know Sofia is moving to America?” I ask him and he nods.</p><p>“She told us yesterday, after she came from yours. I saw that she’d been crying but I didn’t ask why. I assumed it was because of her moving the America. But that can’t be the reason for today?” Jacob says sceptical of the situation. I shake my head.</p><p>“It wasn’t. She, she told me that she and Alex kissed the other day.” I tell him, looking down at my hands. I hear Jacob gasp as he takes in what I’ve said.</p><p>“They what!?” He asks and I nod.</p><p>“When we went into the Alley to get us all food, Alex apparently put his hand on Sofia’s knee and kissed her. She didn’t push him away and kissed him back.” I say sadly. Jacob frowns and looks around.</p><p>“I’ll hex him! I’ll Crucio him I swear!” He tells me causing me to laugh.</p><p>“Jacob, you’re the sweetest guy I’ve ever met, you couldn’t live with yourself if you ever had to Crucio someone. You were devastated about having a bloody House Elf mate.” I say with a laugh, causing him to smile and laugh with me.</p><p>“That’s true. But seriously mate, I’m surprised you haven’t hit him yet.” Jacob tells me and I shrug.</p><p>“It’s why I was avoiding you guys. I don’t think mum and dad would be impressed if I punched a Ministry workers son because he kissed my ex-girlfriend.” I tell him with a smile. Jacob laughs before looking down at my bag.</p><p>“Wait hang on. You were in Diagon Alley, buying text books and robes. Did you get your Hogwarts letter!?” He asks me in shock and I nod with a smile. “I thought you weren’t magical because of your attack?” Jacob says confused and I nod.</p><p>“I know! I thought the same! Turns out, mum and dad went to the headmaster when I was in the hospital and they agreed to postpone my letter until I was 14, so that I could get used to my transformations and so that the school could work on a safe place for me to do my transformations without posing a threat to myself or any other students at the school.” I tell him and he laughs softly.</p><p>“We’re finally gonna go to school together!” Jacob tells me and I nod. “I’m betting you’ll be a Ravenclaw or a Gryffindor.” He tells me and I chuckle.</p><p>“Well you’re a Hufflepuff; it’ll be quite an interesting bunch.” I tell him with a smile. He agrees and looks down.</p><p>“Oh crap, I forgot something in Diagon Alley, mum wanted some more potions for the house elf, and we’re running low.” He tells me and I nod. I jump out of the tree, rolling as I land. I look up watching Jacob as he rolls his eyes at my graceful landing before he climbs out of the tree himself. “I swear, you being what you are is a pain in the arse sometimes.” He says jokingly causing me to laugh.</p><p>“It’s great sometimes, other times it’s the worst thing in existence." I swing my bag over my shoulder, sliding my free hand into the pocket of my jeans as we walk back towards the Alley laughing at a story Jacob was telling me.</p><p>“I’m being serious! Harry fell flat on his face during the game and STILL managed to catch the snitch. I don’t know how he did it but it was the talk of the school for months.” He tells me and I smile as we walk around the cobbled corridor outlined by shops, booming with business. “I’ll be back; I’m going to grab the potions mum wanted.” He tells me and I nod, leaning against the wall as he heads into the shop. I smile widely to myself watching people pass by before a large group of teenagers walks past me, one of them catching my eye. I bite my lip softly seeing the blonde wavy hair falling behind their shoulders, their bag to the side of them as they walked with their friends. I chuckle softly seeing them reading a magazine that they held upside down. I run a hand through my hair watching the group pass by, hearing people begin muttering about how Harry Potter was in the Alley. I shake my head at the mutters, as I take my bag off my shoulder, kneeling on the ground as I go through it, making sure I had everything, before realising I had yet to pick up my textbooks.</p><p>“Shit, I knew I forgot something.” I mutter, zipping the bag up again and standing, seeing Alex and Sofia stood in front of me. I roll my eyes at them and go to move past before Alex pushes me back. “You need to move Alex. Seriously.” I tell him my voice never wavering.</p><p>“You need to talk to me. What’s gotten into you recently?” He asks me confused and I laugh sarcastically.</p><p>“Oh she didn’t tell you? I and she are over. She’s all yours, just like you always wanted.” I say bitterly, moving past him, knocking my shoulder against his. He grabs my arm spinning me back around to face him.</p><p>“What’s wrong with you? You were NEVER like this before? Why did you two break up?” Alex asks me concerned and I roll my eyes.</p><p>“Don’t play stupid Alex. I know about you two, I know about what you did.” I spit at him, my voice deepening as I speak. I feel myself growing angry as Sofia places her hand on Alex’s shoulder telling him to leave it.</p><p>“She told you we had sex?” He asks in shock and I see Sofia’s eyes widen. I drop my bag to the floor looking between them.</p><p>“You did WHAT?” I ask raising my voice as I talk. “She told me you two kissed, you had sex with her!?” I ask moving into his face, anger showing in my eyes as they change from a dark blue to a dark grey, almost black colour.</p><p>“I thought she told you that... Oh fuck George I’m so sorry.” He says backing up.</p><p>“You’re SORRY? Were you sorry when you fucked my girlfriend? Were you sorry when you lied to me about it? Were you sorry when you didn’t tell me what happened? Were you sorry when you took her clothes off her body? Were you sorry when you took her virginity Alex? WERE YOU?” I shout walking towards him as he backs up, with his back finally hitting the concrete of the walls. I hear someone run over to us and pull on my arm.</p><p>“George you need to calm down.” Jacob tells me, trying to pull me away from Alex as I clench my fists into tight balls.</p><p>“George please! Don’t do this!” Sofia begs and I chuckle softly, my anger still very present.</p><p>“You were my GIRLFRIEND Sofia! My first girlfriend, the woman I loved, and you slept with my best friend and lied to me about it!” I say looking back at Alex, seeing the fear present in his face. “You know what I am Alex, you’ve known since we were 12.” I mutter to him and he nods, swallowing deeply, his body shaking slightly. I smirk, moving closer to him, hearing the beat of his heart speed up as his breathe is caught in his throat.</p><p>“George I told you I was sorry! What more can I do to make it up to you?” Sofia asks, pushing her way between Alex and I. I chuckle softly moving my hair off my face.</p><p>“You just couldn’t wait could you? I told you that I didn’t wanna have sex with you because I wanted to make it special, for both of us, and you ran to Alex. I should have KNOWN something was going on with you two when you started getting closer. After all the times you told me you loved me and that Alex meant nothing to you? Merlin I was such an IDIOT to believe that bullshit you spewed from your lips. Those I love you’s meant nothing to you did they?” I spit at Sofia, seeing the hurt in her eyes as she takes in what I said.</p><p>“Hey, don’t talk to her like that.” Alex says trying to recover from the fear I instilled into him. I shoot daggers at him with my eyes and he backs up.</p><p>“I can’t believe actually fell in love with you! How could I be so stupid to think you actually loved me back?” I say turning away from them.</p><p>“George I do love you, of course I love you! You’re my world.” Sofia tells me taking my hand.</p><p>“You don’t love me. If you did you wouldn’t have cheated on me. You wouldn’t have slept with someone who was SUPPOSED to be my best friend. I trusted you, I trusted BOTH of you with the biggest secret in my life, and the entire time you’ve been lying to me.” I say, my heart breaking.</p><p>“George come on, let’s go.” Jacob says, moving in front of me. “These two aren’t worth it.” He tells me, picking my bag up and passing it to me. I cast a glance at them once more before Jacob finally pulls me away from them.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” I mutter to Jacob as we walk off. He chuckles and squeezes my shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t worry mate, I get it.” He tells me and I nod casting him a cost smile.</p><p>“I need to go grab my text books; I’ll meet you in the Cauldron in a few minutes? Then we can floo to your house and relax a little.” I suggest and he nods. Jacob heads to The Leaky Cauldron and I head down into Alley looking around to find Flourish and Blotts.</p><p> </p><p>As I walk around the Alley looking for the bookstore I keep my eyes on the buildings around me, instead of what was in front of me. I pass by Madam Milkin’s robe shop, waving to Theo as he sees me, offering me a wave back. I smile softly to myself, not seeing the blonde wavy hair approaching me. Our shoulders connect as we walk into each other. I dart my arms out to catch the person before they were able to fall, catching their glasses after they flew off their face. I ensure that they were stood up safely before removing my hands from their waist, handing over their glasses.</p><p>“I’m so sorry! I should have been looking where I was going instead of at shop names.” I say with a soft chuckle, finally looking at the person I knocked into. I feel a breath get caught in my throat at the sight of them. Long blonde wavy hair falling around their face, framing it perfectly. The silver-blue hue of their eyes sparkling in the sunlight as the person sets their glasses in their hair, resting above their forehead. I smile softly as they begin to talk, tucking their magazine under their arm.</p><p>“No honestly it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have been reading this; I should have paid attention to where I was going. I’m Luna, Luna Lovegood.” She says holding her hand out for me to shake. I smile and take it, shaking it gently.</p><p>“George Umbridge-Fudge, nice to meet you Luna.” I say biting my lip softly.</p><p>“So you’re the Ministers son? You caused quite an uproar when the Wizarding world found out about you.” She says with a laugh. I smile softly, moving my hand to the back of my neck.</p><p>“Y-yeah. That’s me.” I say watching her softly as she laughs.</p><p>“Where are you headed?” She asks me and I clear my throat, adjusting the bag on my shoulder.</p><p>“Oh, I need to go to Flourish and Blotts, I need my text books.” I tell her and Luna nods.</p><p>“Follow me, I’m heading there now.” She tells me and I nod. I walk besides her as she looks along the Alley. “You’re coming to Hogwarts right?” Luna asks and I nod. “How come I’ve only just met you now?” She asks and I chuckle slightly.</p><p>“I didn’t attend the first 3 years of Hogwarts. I’m joining as a 4<sup>th</sup> year. My parents homeschooled me but since the ministry is getting busier and busier they decided it was the right time for me to go to a proper school and learn there instead.” I say with a shrug and she nods. We continue walking and eventually head inside the bookshop.</p><p>“Luna! There you are! Babe I’ve been worried about you!” I hear someone tell her as they walk over. They press a kiss to her temple and wrap their arm around her.</p><p>“Neville, I’m fine. This is George; he’s the Minister’s son. We bumped into each other outside Madam Milkin’s and I told him I’d show him where this place was. He’s here to get his books.” She tells him and he nods.</p><p>“Nice to meet you. I’m Neville Longbottom.” He tells me holding his hand out. I smile and shake it.</p><p>“George Umbridge-Fudge, nice to meet you.” I tell him and he smiles. I see a group of 4 approach us. Two ginger teenagers, a boy and a girl stand beside each other, they had to be related, they looked too similar, followed by a Brown, curly haired female next to the ginger boy. I smile softly and look at the other boy, realising who it was. That was Harry Potter, his lighting scar on show, with his black hair combed back.</p><p>“Finally you made it. Ron thought you got lost on the way from Gringotts.” The brown hair female of the group says jokingly, causing Luna to laugh.</p><p>“Who’s this?” The ginger female asks looking over at me. I wave slightly before holding my hand out to her.</p><p>“George Umbridge-Fudge.” I tell her with a soft smile. She smiles back and shakes my hand.</p><p>“I’m Ginny Weasley, this is my brother Ron.” She says gesturing to the ginger boy next to her. I smile and shake his hand as well. “That’s Hermione Granger, the smartest person I know.” Ginny tells me and I shake Hermione’s hand as well. “And finally, Harry Potter.” She tells me and I smile at Harry holding my hand out for him to shake.</p><p>“I know about you Harry Potter, my parents told me many times about your story. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” I tell him and he nods shaking my hand.</p><p>“How did you and Luna meet George?” Hermione asks me and I glance over at her.</p><p>“We were both walking in opposite directions trying to get here, I was distracted by my Quibbler and George was looking at shop names. We bumped into each other and he caught me and my glasses before I fell.” Luna tells the group and three of them laugh softly. Harry looks me up and down before he finally talks.</p><p>“Well you better look where you’re going next time.” He tells me and I nod slightly, biting the inside of my lip.</p><p>“Harry! Be nice! I’m sorry George, he’s not normally like this I swear.” Hermione tells me and I shake my head.</p><p>“It’s fine, really. Look I better get my books; my friend is waiting for me in the Leaky Cauldron. I guess I’ll see you around.” I say with a shrug, looking back at Luna. She nods softly.</p><p>“We’ll see you at the Platform on the 30<sup>th</sup> of August.” Luna tells me and I nod softly, giving her a small smile. I say goodbye to the group, casting a final glance at Harry before heading off to get my books. I slide the correct amount of money onto the table, stacking the books in my bag before quickly heading to the Leaky Cauldron.</p><p> </p><p>I walk inside and look around to find Jacob, letting out a sigh of relief when I found him.</p><p>“Hey! Sorry that took so long, I bumped into someone and they showed me where the bookshop was.” I tell Jacob and he chuckles watching me as I take a seat.</p><p>“Of course you did. Even with what happened to you, you’re still clumsy. Who did you bump into?” He asks taking a sip of his drink.</p><p>“Someone called Luna Lovegood? She had some glasses on her head and a magazine in her hands that she was reading upside down.” I say with a laugh remembering the moment. I hear Jacob laugh.</p><p>“Ah Looney Lovegood. Be careful around her, she sees things.” He tells me and I frown.</p><p>“Don’t call her that...” I mutter, smiling at the Pub worker as they bring over my drink. I thank them and take a sip.</p><p>“I’m being serious bro, she’s weird. Just be careful. Plus I doubt Neville would let you get too close. He doesn’t tend to like new people.” Jacob tells me and I tilt my head.</p><p>“Are Neville and Luna dating?” I ask him and he shrugs.</p><p>“They haven’t labelled it, but they go from flirting to hating each other every year, it varies really. I’d just stay away from it if you can.” He tells me and I nod, letting my mind fall back to the shop and how they acted together. Something didn’t sit right, but I didn’t let my mind wander too far.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Platform & Ceremony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">August 30<sup>st</sup> 1993</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>“Mum! We need to go! I’m gonna miss the train!” I shout up the stairs to my mum as I finish packing my trunk of clothes. I quickly lock it before ensuring I had all my books in my bag and slide my wand into my pocket, lugging my bag onto my shoulders and setting my trunk by the front door as I check my watch.</p>
<p>“I’m coming, relax Sweetie, we won’t miss the train.” I chuckle softly as she adjusts the blazer of her suit, walking down the stairs and taking her handbag off the rack. I smile widely at her, my robes sat perfectly underneath my leather jacket. “You got everything? Your wand, text books, robes? Clothes? Toiletries? Parchment? Ink &amp; Quill?” Mum asks me and I chuckle taking her hands.</p>
<p>“Mum, relax. I’ve had everything packed for 2 days, checking it with my acceptance letter every day. I have everything I need.” I say with a smile and she nods. She lays her purse over her shoulder taking my arm as I hold it out for her.</p>
<p>“Let’s apparate to the train station. Here, take your train ticket.” She tells me handing it to me. I smile, putting it in my pocket. I take one last look around the house before us apparate the Kings Cross Station. I take a long look around, checking the giant clock on the wall before walking with my mum towards the platform. “Okay, we need to go over the answers you need to give people.” I nod softly walking down the stairs to the platforms, finally reaching the pillar, watching as families walk through with their children. I smile softly. “What do you say if someone asks who your parents are?” Mum asks me and I chuckle.</p>
<p>“Dolores Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge.” I tell her and she nods.</p>
<p>“And how did we get you?” She says and I run a hand through my hair, before stuffing them into my pockets.</p>
<p>“You adopted me after I was left on the steps of the ministry at a day old.”</p>
<p>“How did you get your scars?”</p>
<p>“I was involved in an accident in the Ministry when I was 6, I got too close to a creature and it lashed out.” She nods softly, listening as I talk. We walk through the pillar into the hidden platform, whilst I carry my trunk and backpack. “And why have you started Hogwarts so late?”</p>
<p>“You and dad homeschooled me, but since the Ministry has gotten so busy you can’t school me anymore, so I’ve been sent to a proper school.” Mum smiles softly before hugging me tightly. I chuckle softly hugging back. I pull away soon after and readjust my backpack.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe my little boy is leaving.” She tells me, her eyes watering slightly. I pout gently, wiping her eyes.</p>
<p>“Mum don’t cry! I’ll always be your little boy, remember?” I say making her laugh softly with the reference to my 9<sup>th</sup> birthday.</p>
<p>“I know, it’s just the fact that your father and I are going to come home tonight and you won’t be there to listen to how our days went.” She says wiping her own eyes. I smile softly, sliding my hands into the pockets of my jacket as I look around.</p>
<p>“I promise I’ll write you every week and keep you updated. I just wish dad was here to say goodbye.” I tell mum honestly and she nods, a sympathetic smile on her face.</p>
<p>“I know honey, he wishes he could be but the ministry was extremely busy, I only managed to get the morning off last minute, they couldn’t risk both of us being away.” Mum tells me and I nod I smile softly as the conductor blows his whistle, to signify that we had to board. I hug mum tightly.</p>
<p>“I love you mum. I’ll see you at Christmas okay?” I tell her and she nods, hugging me tightly.</p>
<p>“I love you son. Don’t forget what we agreed, don’t get into any fights and make your father and I proud. We know you will.” She tells me and I smile widely. I kiss her cheek softly before entering the train and finding an empty compartment. I close the door behind me as I take my backpack and jacket off, setting them on the rack above the window and looking out. I wave at my mum as she watches me. I bite my lip softly looking around at the platform, seeing parents wish their children goodbye, shouting last minute words of encouragement. I wave goodbye and the train begins moving, slowly picking up speed and exiting the station.</p>
<p>I smile softly, looking around at the carriage. I was FINALLY going to Hogwarts, something I had wanted ever since I was a boy. I run a hand through my hair as the door to my compartment opens. I look up and see Jacob watching me with a wide smile.</p>
<p>“You made it!” He tells me and I smile, standing up and hugging him.</p>
<p>“Of course I made it; I wasn’t missing this for the life of me.” He chuckles softly, closing the door behind him as he lifts his backpack and jacket above the window next to mine, sitting opposite me.</p>
<p>“Alex is a few compartments down; he's with Cho and Cedric.” Jacob tells me and I nod, not really knowing who Cho and Cedric were. He chuckles softly seeing the confusion on my face and shakes his head. “I forget you haven’t been to the school the past few years. I’ll fill you in later. What did you and your parents come up with about your scars?” He asks me and I sigh, subconsciously running my hand over them.</p>
<p>“We agreed to say I got into an accident at the ministry when I was shadowing mum and dad. I got to feed a creature and it lashed out, causing the scars. I still don’t get why I have to lie about where I got them. Being a werewolf isn’t a bad thing.” I say with a shrug and Jacob nods.</p>
<p>“I know that, but the Wizarding world has a lot of stigma around half-bloods, muggle-borns and Werewolf’s. It’s just easier to lie about where you got them from.” Jacob tells me and I nod sighing softly.</p>
<p>“What are you most excited for about coming to Hogwarts? The women since you’re finally a single man? The studying, which let’s be honest you will love, you’re a bookworm. Or are you gonna try out for Quidditch, you’ll be an incredible beater or even a keeper.” Jacob tells me and I chuckle.</p>
<p>“Honestly bro, I just can’t wait to be with actual students and other teenagers. I love my parents to death, but not having any interaction with any teenagers besides you when you’re not in school was KILLING me.” I say over exaggerating slightly to emphasise my point. He laughs softly before nodding.</p>
<p>“I get it.” He tells me and I chuckle. I hear the door to our compartment open and I look up seeing two people from the Alley stood there.</p>
<p>“Hey Jacob, George right?” One of them asks, Hermione I think it was. I nod with a soft smile as she walks in, followed by the ginger girl, who I believe was called Ginny.</p>
<p>“Hermione and Ginny?” I say hesitantly until they nod. I let out a sigh of relief and laugh slightly, Ginny closes the compartment door behind her and she sits next to Jacob, whilst Hermione sits next to me.</p>
<p>“I came to apologise about yesterday. I don’t know what got into Harry to have him talk to you that way.” Hermione tells me and I shake my head.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I get it. People tend to think less or form opinions on me based on the fact that a, I was adopted and b, my parents are the Minister for Magic and his second in command.” I say with a chuckle, nodding softly.</p>
<p>“I get all about opinions don’t worry. I’m a muggle-born student, a lot of people don’t think I belong in the school, but I’ve shown time and time again that I do.” Hermione tells me and I nod softly, a small smile forming on my face.</p>
<p>“That’s what I hope I can do. I don’t want to be known as the Minister’s son whilst I’m at Hogwarts; I want to make a name for myself.” I say with a shrug and Hermione nods watching me.</p>
<p>“Can we ask you some questions? To get to know you?” Ginny asks and I nod my head turning to face her.</p>
<p>“Ask away, I’m an open book, Jacob knows that.” I say looking at Jacob who nods his head with a laugh.</p>
<p>“How did you and Jacob meet? You said you haven’t been to Hogwarts and you were homeschooled.” Hermione asks and I chuckle softly.</p>
<p>“Jacob’s parents work in the Ministry, with my mum. They’re on the Wizengamot together. One day I was following my mum around like I usually did when it got busy and they had no-one to look after me and I ran into him and his parents. Since we’re the same age our parents let us hang out and run around the ministry as long as we didn’t disturb people working. That was what, 5 years ago?” I ask checking with Jacob who nods.</p>
<p>“I’ve been stuck with him every since.” Jacob says jokingly, causing everyone to laugh. I smile and shove him gently.</p>
<p>“How come you never went to Hogwarts before this year?” Ginny asks and I run a hand through my hair.</p>
<p>“My parents homeschooled me, they thought it would be easier with the Ministry, but since their jobs have gotten busier they agreed that now would be a good time to send me to a proper school.” I tell the two shrugging my shoulders.</p>
<p>“Do you know someone called Sofia and Alex? We heard Alex talking about you and Jacob in the other carriage, referencing Sofia.?” Ginny asks and I sit up straighter, glancing at Jacob. I nod softly, letting my eyes fall to my hands.</p>
<p>“Can I ask what happened?” Hermione asks softly, I could tell she was trying not to offend or upset me but was extremely intrigued. I crack my neck slightly letting out a deep sigh.</p>
<p>“Sofia is my ex girlfriend. We were together for 9 months until my birthday. We’ve been separated for 2 months.” I say with a shrug.</p>
<p>“What happened between you two?”Ginny asks.</p>
<p>“She cheated on me. She’d been wanting us to have sex for a few months but I told her I wasn’t ready, that I wanted to make it special for both of us since it was our first times. Sofia didn’t like that and slept with Alex behind my back, and lied to me about the extent of what they’d done. She told me they only kissed, but when Alex tried to confront me in Diagon Alley, the same day I met you guys for the first time, he blurted out that they had sex.” I say with a shrug off my shoulders as I hear Hermione and Ginny gasp.</p>
<p>“That’s horrible! Honestly I never liked Sofia much.” Ginny tells me and I chuckle softly.</p>
<p>“It’s fine honestly, me and her probably wouldn’t of worked out anyway, she moved to America.” I tell the two who nod understanding.</p>
<p>“So Mr Umbridge, what type of things are you into?” Hermione asks me causing me to laugh softly.</p>
<p>“Books!” Jacob says interrupting us. “He’s OBSESSED with reading! He’ll read anything, wizard books, learning material, muggle stories, ANYTHING.” Jacob tells them exaggerating, causing me to laugh.</p>
<p>“Really? What’s your favourite book that you’ve read?” Hermione asks getting excited. I smile softly as I see Ginny roll her eyes pretending to be annoyed.</p>
<p>“Honestly, it’s a tie between The Great Gatsby or To Kill a Mockingbird.” I tell her and she gaps.</p>
<p>“You’ve read those!?” Hermione exclaims and I nod, pulling the books out of my backpack.</p>
<p>“He never stops reading them. If George isn’t reading one of those two books at least once a week, I know something’s wrong.” Jacob tells Hermione who claps happily.</p>
<p>“Oh Merlin I didn’t think I’d find someone else who loves reading as much as I do!” She says with a wide smile on her face. I chuckle softly.</p>
<p>“I love reading, it’s a comfort thing. It was one of the only things I could do as a kid since my parents were always busy.” I say with a shrug and she nods.</p>
<p>“Hate to break up your little nerd session, but I’m gonna head back to our compartment Hermione, I left my Quidditch stuff in there and you KNOW the twins will try and mess with it.” Ginny says standing up, talking to Hermione.</p>
<p>“You play Quidditch?” I ask her and she nods.</p>
<p>“I do indeed! One of the best Chasers on the Gryffindor team.” Ginny tells me, pride evident on her face and I nod smiling.</p>
<p>“I love Quidditch. Jacob keeps telling me I should try out but I don’t know.” I say and Jacob nods rapidly.</p>
<p>“George is one of the BEST flyers I’ve ever seen. He’d be an incredible Seeker.” He tells Ginny who nods.</p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind, if you’re in Gryffindor that is. But you should definitely try out for the team, no matter what house you’re in. Just be wary of Draco and the rest of Slytherin, they don’t tend to like new students.” She tells me and I nod. I say goodbye to Hermione and Ginny as they leave the compartment, before turning to Jacob.</p>
<p>“Who’s Draco?” I ask confused causing Jacob to laugh.</p>
<p>“Draco Malfoy is one of the most pretentious people at Hogwarts. His parents are major supports of the Dark lord and Draco hates almost everyone who isn’t a Pure-blood Slytherin in his circle.” Jacob tells me and I frown.</p>
<p>“He sounds like a tool, but what about his family? Hasn’t the Dark Lord been defeated for years? Since that night in Godrics Hollow with Harry’s family?” I ask and he shrugs.</p>
<p>“Nobody knows. Some people are adamant that he’s dead, but a few people are determined that he can’t be dead, that he’s just in hiding.” He tells me and I nod softly taking that information in. “Anyway, don’t worry about Malfoy, we better get ready, we’re gonna be arriving at the platform soon.” Jacob tells me and I nod. We both grab our bags off the shelf and I take my jacket off, tucking it into my backpack, adjusting my robes so they were right, as Jacob pulls out his Hufflepuff robe and tie, getting into them and making sure they were perfect. I chuckle softly as he pulls his tie loose around his neck, before fixing his hair that he had messed up taking his hoodie off. I take my time and look outside the window, seeing the outline of the castle appear on the horizon.</p>
<p>“It looks incredible.” I mutter fixated on it. Jacob chuckles at my response before nodding.</p>
<p>“It is. You can stick with me while we head up to the castle but I heard Professor Dumbledore is gonna talk to you before the feast, probably to sort you and make sure you’re okay.” Jacob tells me and I nod.</p>
<p>“It’ll be about the transformations. I’m just glad the last full moon was the 28<sup>th</sup> and not this week.” I tell him honestly and he nods.</p>
<p>“I know it’ll be hard, keeping it from people and having to go through transformations in a place you’ve never been too, but you’ll be okay. Besides, you’ve got me. What else do you need?” Jacob says jokingly and I laugh pushing him softly. I glance outside and see we’re pulling into the station.</p>
<p>“Well, this is it.” I say standing up, sliding my backpack onto my shoulders as I see the conductor and a bunch of other people stood on the platform.</p>
<p>“Come on, we better get off, don’t wanna miss the carriages.” Jacob tells me and I nod. We step onto the platform and I look around, seeing Luna, Hermione and Neville walk out further down. I smile softly as Luna looks over and makes eye contact with me. I give her a small wave before I follow Jacob. “I’ll give you a tour around the school tomorrow, they give us a day to get used to it and for first years to learn the way around.” He tells me and I nod. We walk down the long path, and I let my eyes scan my surrounding taking in the environment. I see a large tree swinging in the wind.</p>
<p>“What is that?” I ask Jacob gesturing to it. He looks in that direction and chuckles.</p>
<p>“That’s the Whomping Willow. That tree has been here for centuries. It covers the entrance to the Shrieking Shack, the building is supposedly haunted. Nobody really goes into it.” Jacob tells me and I nod watching it. We walk down to the carriages, getting into one. I sit opposite Jacob and Hermione and Luna join us in our carriage, so I smile at the two of them.</p>
<p>“Hey Hermione. Hi Luna, nice to see you again.” I say with a smile and she smiles back.</p>
<p>“Good to see you again! Do you know how your sorting ceremony is going to go?” Luna asks me and I shake my head.</p>
<p>“Apparently Dumbledore wants to talk to me before the feast, so while you’re in the Great Hall I’ll be with him.” I tell her and she nods. We make small conversations whilst we get driven to the castle. I look up at it in admiration, hearing Jacob chuckle at me.</p>
<p>“It’s incredible. It doesn’t get any more real no matter how often you come here.” He tells me and I nod softly. I jump off, offering my hand to help Luna and Hermione get down.</p>
<p>“Thank you! The other boys have never done that for us.” Hermione tells me with a chuckle and Luna nods in agreement.</p>
<p>“Neville doesn’t even do that.” She tells me and I smile.</p>
<p>“Mum and Dad raised me to be a gentleman, which includes helping a woman down and opening doors. It’s just how I was brought up, I do it for mum all the time.” I tell them with a shrug and they nod. We walk up the stairs to the entrance of the castle, I see an elderly woman watching us with her half circle glasses perched on her nose, with an elderly man with a long grey beard stood next to her watching me. The woman approaches me and asks me to follow her. I say goodbye to the others and tell them I’ll see them later, before following her as she walks towards the elderly man.</p>
<p>“Welcome to Hogwarts George, I’m Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of this school, and this is Professor McGonagall, my deputy headmistress.” He tells me and I smile at them both.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, I’m George Umbridge-Fudge.” I say pushing both my hands into the pockets of my trousers. He gestures for me to follow him so I do. We walk up to a large door with an eagle statue, He says a password and stairs approach from the walls. The three of us step on them, heading up them into a large office with artefacts surrounding the room. I look around, spotting the globe like items and other objects I had no idea about.</p>
<p>“Take a seat George; we need to sort you into your house.” McGonagall says and I nod sitting opposite the large desk. She places a ratty hat on my head and it begins talking.</p>
<p>“Hmm, a new student not sorted in front of the school? You must be different somehow. Let’s see... a thirst to prove yourself, a lust for knowledge but a never ending need to protect yourself and those you love? You are a mystery. How about, Ravenclaw!” The hat calls out and McGonagall takes it off my head, handing me a tie.</p>
<p>“Congratulations. Now Mr Umbridge-Fudge, we’re aware of your condition, about your Lycanthropy. We’ve got an area for you to be able to have your transformations safely, we’ll inform you of that closer to the full moon. Now you better hurry to the Great Hall, the feast will begin soon, Minerva will show you the way.” Dumbledore tells me and I nod thanking him. McGonagall and I leave the office and we walk along the corridors.</p>
<p>“How many people know of your condition George?” McGonagall asks me and I look around.</p>
<p>“Only two that are here professor. Jacob Lewinsky and Alex Michael. I’ve known the pair since I was younger.” I tell her and she nods.</p>
<p>“Being what you are isn’t a bad thing, however the world we live in has a lot of stereotypes and stigmas around certain things, including your condition, so it’d be smart to keep the amount of people who know to a minimum.” McGonagall tells me and I nod.</p>
<p>“I know professor, I will.” I assure her and she nods. We walk into the large hall and I see people staring at me. I look to the front and see Dumbledore begin talking.</p>
<p>“Now Students, welcome to the New Year at Hogwarts, we have a new student who’s going to be joining the Ravenclaw house, give a warm welcome to George Umbridge-Fudge.” He says and people begin to clap. I look down and quickly make my way to the end of the Ravenclaw table, sitting alone.</p>
<p>“Hey George, welcome to Ravenclaw!” I hear Luna say as she moves to sit opposite me, someone following her.</p>
<p>“Hey Luna.” I say with a soft smile.</p>
<p>“George, this is Cho Chang, a friend of mine. Cho, this is George.” Luna says introducing us. I smile and shake Cho’s hand softly. I listen to the two of them talk as they eat.</p>
<p>“Are you not eating George?” Cho asks me and I shake my head.</p>
<p>“I’m not hungry, I’m fine.” I say with a smile as Cho nods. I look around the room and see a white haired student watching me, before he leans over to us.</p>
<p>“Oi Umbridge. How come nobody knew you existed? And why are you a Ravenclaw?” He asks in Disgust. I see Luna roll her eyes as she turns to him.</p>
<p>“Leave him alone Draco, he’s only just started here.” She tells him calmly and he looks at her in disgust.</p>
<p>“Don’t talk to me Looney. I was asking the new kid.” Draco says to Luna and I frown at him.</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t talk to her like that.” I tell him anger rising. He scoffs looking at me.</p>
<p>“Do you know who I am? I wouldn’t talk to me that way if I were you.” He tells me and I laugh.</p>
<p>“You’re Draco Malfoy. Your father works in the Ministry and works FOR both of my parents. I don’t need to know who you are, but you should know who I am. Do not talk to her, or anyone else like that again, do you understand me?” I say my voice calm, but my eyes showing I meant every word. “You didn’t know I existed because that’s how my parents wanted it. I was adopted as a baby, and my living situation was on a need to know basis, nobody needed to know, so they didn’t. Does that answer your question Malfoy?” I spit at him, seeing the shock register in his face. He looks around and growls, seeing people watching us before he turns back to his own table. I roll my eyes and run a hand through my hair.</p>
<p>“Thank you. You didn’t need to do that, honestly George, its fine.” Luna tells me, resting her hand on mine. I shrug softly as Cho speaks up.</p>
<p>“That was AWESOME! I’ve never seen someone stand up to Malfoy like that.” She says causing me to laugh.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t fine Luna, what type of man would I be if I allowed someone to disrespect you when I’m here and able to defend you, not that you need defending obviously.” I say sitting up straight. The pair chuckle, causing a smile to form on my face.</p>
<p>“Do you mind if I ask you a question George?” Cho asks and I nod, taking a sip of my drink. “Where did you get your scars from?” She asks me and I smile softly.</p>
<p>“Since my parents both work in the ministry, I often times shadowed one of them, so I’d follow them around for the day if they couldn’t find a baby sitter to look after me. One day, when I was six, my mum was working in the Magical Creatures department, and they let me feed the baby dragons, I got too excited and too close and a dragon scratched me. I was perfectly fine but they had to take me to St Mungo’s to get checked out.” I say with a smile, watching as the two nod their heads.</p>
<p>“Well, we better head to our dorms. Welcome to Ravenclaw, I’m glad you’re in our house. If you need help just ask Luna and I and we’ll look out for you and help you where we can.” Cho tells me and I give her a small smile, watching as the two walk off. I finish my drink and stand up, taking another look around the large hall and follow the remaining Ravenclaws to the dormroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">7<sup>th</sup> September 1993</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>I take my seat in the Defence Against the Dark Arts lecture, taking the time since I was a few minutes early to begin making notes about the previous lesson that I had yet to finish. I focus on the notes, making sure everything was correct and organised. Someone walks over to me, sitting next to me but I don’t pay much attention to it, due to focusing. When I finally look up I see Luna to my left and Hermione to my right. I give them soft smiles before setting my quill down.</p><p>“Hey guys. Sorry I didn’t notice you when you sat down.” I say with a chuckle making them smile.</p><p>“Don’t worry, you looked really focused on your notes and we didn’t want to interrupt.” Hermione tells me and I nod, looking around the room seeing the class filled. I look to the front of the room and see Professor Lupin wasn’t here, causing me to frown slightly. I shrug it off and listen to the conversations floating around the room, before I find myself watching Luna as she talks to Neville and Hermione about Herbology. I shake my head slightly turning back to my notes, checking my spelling was all correct, before putting my homework parchment away. I hear someone walk into the classroom so I pull out my text book, setting it in front of me. I look up and see Professor Snape walking to the front of the classroom. He pulls his wand out of his pocket and swiftly shuts all the blinds, causing a large noise each time, getting the attention of the other students in the classroom. He walks to the front of the classroom and pulls down the projector screen, before facing us.</p><p>“Turn to page 394.” He tells us and we quickly do so. I see Harry move to the edge of his bench as we all turn to that page. I hear people gasp so I look down, seeing the title. I feel my heart sink and I shrink lower in my chair. I look around and see Jacob watching me, giving me a sympathetic glance.</p><p>“Excuse me sir? Where’s professor Lupin?” Harry asks and the class watches the interaction. Snape turns to face Harry, looking him up and down before he answers.</p><p>“That’s not really your concern is it Potter? Suffice it to say your professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Turn to page 394.” Snape says walking behind us and tapping on the projector set up on a desk.</p><p>“Werewolves!?” Ron asks in shock. I glance at Hermione and see her turn to face Professor Snape.</p><p>“But sir, we’ve only just started learning about redcaps and hinkypunks? We’re not meant to start Nocturnal beasts for weeks!” She tells me and I bite my lip closing my eyes tightly.</p><p>“Quiet! Now, which one of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a Werewolf?” He asks the class as he walks to the front again. I look up and see him watching me with careful eyes, so I look away, instead choosing to look at the projector behind him. I feel Hermione lift her and I take a deep breath.</p><p>“An Animagus is someone who trains to turn into their animal form, a werewolf has no choice.” Hermione says and I drop my eyes to my parchment.</p><p>“Good Ms Granger, now who can tell me what a Werewolf is?” Snape asks and I see Seamus lift his arm.</p><p>“A werewolf is a human or wizard who was bitten or attacked during a full moon. They can only be infected if the wolf is fully transformed.” Seamus says and Snape nods his head.</p><p>“Good. Now, what does the ministry do to control these creatures? Do you know Mr Umbridge? Your mother was the one to implement the policy after all.” He tells me, hatred filling his tone. I shake my head.</p><p>“No Professor, we don’t talk about the ministry.” I tell him and he tuts.</p><p>“Shame, Lovegood, what have they done?” He asks Luna and she sits up straighter in her seat.</p><p>“They created Anti-werewolf legislation. It limits there access to jobs, healthcare and housing.” Luna tells him and I sit up.</p><p>“My mother wouldn’t do that! You have it wrong!” I call out feeling my anger rise.</p><p>“QUIET MR UMBRIDGE! You’re so passionate, do you know of any werewolves?” He asks me a knowing smirk biting his lips. I sink down in my seat and shake my head.</p><p>“No sir, I don’t.” I mutter, bringing my head to my chest and pulling my arms tightly together.</p><p>“As we’ve discussed, a werewolf is someone who has been attacked or bitten during a full moon, who knows the identifying factors of a werewolf?” Snape asks and looks directly at me.</p><p>“Lewinsky, what about you?” Snape asks Jacob and I feel him glance at me. I turn to face him and nod my head slightly.</p><p>“They have a scar on the location they were bit, usually around the shoulder. They have heightened emotions, so they feel anger or happiness more so than other people do. They struggle to sleep the week before and after the full moon, so they often have large bags around their eyes. And in some cases, they can have large scars covering their extremities.” Jacob says sadly and professor Snape smirks slightly.</p><p>“Correct. Now, I want you to copy the notes from your textbooks and I don’t want to hear any conversation is that understood?” He asks us and we nod. I bite my lip opening my notebook and dipping my quill into the ink. I look over at the textbook, seeing the image on display and reading everything that was written about werewolves. I roll my eyes slightly seeing the outdated text and remarks about what I was. I feel Hermione glance over at me several times as make our notes but I ignore it, just wanting to get the class over with. I finish making the notes on every page he told us too and I read the next few chapters, wanting to get my mind off the entire lesson. I check my watch and see it was almost time for the class to end and sigh in relief slightly. “I want 3 rolls of parchment on werewolves and how to identify them, extra marks if you provide every way in which they are controlled and monitored by the Ministry. And I want that for MONDAY.” Snape tells us and the class groans.</p><p>I quickly stuff my things back into my bag, throwing it over my shoulder and leaving. I walk away from the classroom, hearing two people run after me.</p><p>“George! George wait up!” I hear Jacob call and I shake my head and continue walking.</p><p>“George please! I need to talk to you.” Hermione calls running over to me and standing in front of me to stop me walking. “Are you okay?” She asks me and I nod my head.</p><p>“I’m perfectly fine.” I say with a fake smile. Jacob stands next to me and squeezes my shoulder softly.</p><p>“Oh come on now George, you don’t really think I’m going to believe that right?” Hermione tells me with a laugh and I smile softly. “Are you a werewolf?” She asks me and I freeze, my body tensing.</p><p>“No. He’s not, whatever gave you that idea?”Jacob lies, laughing slightly. Hermione gives us both a look before she grabs my arm pulling me into a nearby empty classroom. She closes the door behind us and locks it before she looks at me.</p><p>“I’ll ask you again, are you a werewolf?” She asks me softly. I glance over at Jacob who nods at me softly. I let out a deflated sigh looking down at my hands.</p><p>“Yes. I am. I get it if you never want to talk to me again, and you think I’m disgusting and a freak.” I say defeated. Hermione chuckles softly, walking over to me.</p><p>“You’ll have to try a lot harder to get me to think you’re disgusting or a freak. We’re both surrounded by Stigma remember?” She tells me truthfully and I let out a relieved sigh.</p><p>“Did my mum really make that legislation?” I ask the two of them and Jacob sighs nodding softly. “Why would she do that? She was meant to love me?” I say the pain evidence on my face. Jacob squeezes my shoulder tightly as Hermione gives me a sympathetic smile.</p><p>“You didn’t get those scars from an attack in the ministry did you?” She asks me and I shake my head, running a hand through my hair.</p><p>“No. I didn’t.” I admit and she smiles softly.</p><p>“How about we meet up tonight, so we can talk more about it and you can educate me?” Hermione suggest and I nod.</p><p>“Sure, it’ll be nice to actually have someone to talk about it.” I admit and she nods. Jacob pushes me jokingly.</p><p>“And what am I?” Jacob says and I laugh softly. I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him into me putting him in a chokehold jokingly. Hermione laughs at the two of us before checking her watch.</p><p>“We better go. I’ll see you tonight at the Great Hall? We can meet up at about 8, before Curfew, nobody will be there.” Hermione tells me and I nod. I give her a soft smile and she picks her bag up and leaves. I sit on the desk looking at Jacob.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” He asks me and I shrug.</p><p>“I don’t know. Relieved that someone else knows what I am and doesn’t hate me. Broken that we had to learn about werewolves today, as well as the stigma people have towards us. Angry at Snape for doing that. He did that purely to try and out me.” I tell Jacob who nods.</p><p>“I could tell. Don’t take any notice of Snape, the guy’s had it out for Harry for years.” Jacob tells me and I nod. I chuckle softly and slide my bag on my shoulders.</p><p>“Times like this I’m glad that I don’t have Herbology.” I tell him and he laughs.</p><p>“I’m still annoyed that you got to choose what you took. The fact you don’t have to do Herbology is annoying.” He tells me and I smile.</p><p>“I’ll help you if you need it, you know that, but you better go. Professor Sprout already has it out for you for being late and it’s only been a week.” I tell Jacob and he nods. He slides his bag on his back.</p><p>“I’ll see you later. Don’t forget, Quidditch tryouts are at 4 tomorrow. You better be there!” Jacob tells me and I laugh but nod. He leaves and I look around the classroom, realising it was the Muggle Studies classroom.</p><p>I smile softly to myself before deciding to head to the Great Hall to study in my two hour free period until the end of the day. I toss my bag over my shoulder and leave the room, closing the door behind me. I stuff my hands into the pockets of my trousers and walk down the long corridors ignoring the whispers about me, heading to the Great Hall. I take my seat in the corner and set my bag on the table. I look around seeing the other students in their groups working together and revising. I smile softly and pull out my parchment and text books, deciding to start on my Dark Arts homework just to get it over with. I sight softly and begin writing before I see two figures approach me and sit opposite me. I look up and frown slightly seeing them.</p><p>“Erm? Hi?” I say confused.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Fred Weasley and this is my brother George.” The one on the left says. I nod slightly and shake their hands.</p><p>“I’m George Umbridge-Fudge.” I tell them and they nod.</p><p>“We know who you are. The entire school knows who the Ministers son is.” George tells me and I nod.</p><p>“We have a proposition for you.” Fred tells me and I nod setting my quill down and listening carefully.</p><p>“We know what you are.” George tells me and I freeze slightly.</p><p>“W-What do you mean?” I ask cautiously.</p><p>“We know about your condition, we know you’re a werewolf.” Fred says rather loudly. I shush him and run a hand through my hair.</p><p>“Shush! Don’t let anyone else know!” I tell them and they nod.</p><p>“That’s what we came to talk to you about. We can help keep your condition a secret, in return you help us pull off some pranks, and the minister’s son can get away with more than we can.” George tells me and I set my hands on the table.</p><p>“You have my interest. Explain.” I say raising my eyebrow and scanning their faces.</p><p>“Fred has a plan to prank the entire school, but we need someone who has authority to help. That’s where YOU come into it. You have access to everything in this school and nobody will question it. We need you to sneak into Filch’s office and take something for us.” George tells me and I nod.</p><p>“What do you need?” I ask sitting back.</p><p>“It’s a piece of parchment. But it’s special. You’ll need to tap it with your wand and say I solemnly swear I’m up to no good to make sure it’s the right one.” He says and I nod making a mental note.</p><p>“So you want me to steal the Marauders Map from Filch’s office? Easy.” I say with a chuckle and Fred nods.</p><p>“How do you know about the map?” He asks and I smirk.</p><p>“I’m the Minister’s son, remember? I’ve been working in the files office since I was a boy, I know about things you wouldn’t imagine.” I say and Fred high fives me. “Quick question though, how do you know about my condition?” I question confused.</p><p>“Oh, we over heard you talking to Hermione in the Muggle Studies classroom. We were testing out a new object.” George tells me and I laugh but nod.</p><p>“Got it. Just... just don’t tell anyone.” I beg them. “Having my condition is hard enough, let alone when you’re the Minister’s son.” I tell them and they nod understanding. They shake my hand before they leave, letting me continue my studies.</p><p>A few hours later, the great hall is buzzing with the sound of students and teachers alike conversing during the dinner hour. I smile softly listening as Luna and Cho talk with other Ravenclaws about their days and what their plans were for the weekend.</p><p>“Hey George. Are you okay?” Luna asks me, shaking me from my thoughts. I nod and smile.</p><p>“I’m fine Luna, don’t worry.” I tell her and she nods.</p><p>“It was just because of what happened during Snapes lesson. You ran off pretty quickly and Jacob and Hermione wouldn’t be tell us what was going on.” She tells me and I smile softly.</p><p>“Sorry for worrying you, I’m fine honestly. It was just a shock that my mum would do that. That’s all.” I tell her and Luna nods. She smiles at me again before going back to her conversation as everyone eats. I look around the room, sipping my drink paying attention to the looks on people’s faces as they converse with each other. I smile softly and watch as students begin to leave. I see Hermione and Ginny walk over to me and sit opposite me. I smile hesitantly at Ginny before looking at Hermione. She sits opposite me and offers me a sympathetic smile.</p><p>“Hey Ginny, hey Hermione. Not that I’m not happy to see you Ginny, but I thought this was just going to be us?” I ask Hermione confused and Ginny chuckles softly.</p><p>“It was going to be, however Ginny figured out what you are and wanted to ask some questions too.” She tells me and I nod hesitantly.</p><p>“So you know what I am?” I ask Ginny and she nods.</p><p>“I know you’re a werewolf.” Ginny tells me and I nod softly looking down at my hands. “I don’t think badly of you George, in fact I’m really in awe of you. I just want to know how to help you and make it easier for you.” She tells me and I smile softly with a nod.</p><p>“Ask any questions you have, might as well get it all out since you both know.” I say running a hand through my hair. Hermione nods and looks between us.</p><p>“How did you really get those scars?” She asks and I let out a small smile.</p><p>“I had a feeling that would be your first question. I did get them when I was 6 however it wasn’t in a Ministry accident. I was on a holiday with my parents; we went to a rented house to celebrate my mum’s birthday. It was the 2<sup>nd</sup> to last night and I woke up at around midnight, I decided to watch the stars so I sat on the window ledge next to the bed I was sleeping in. It was windy out and I heard the leaves rustle so I thought it was just that, but the second time around when I looked I saw a werewolf watching me. It stalked up to the window, climbing the 7ft fence as if it wasn’t an issue. It stared me down for a few seconds before it lifted me on to its shoulder and carried me into the woods. By the time my parents had realised I was gone from hearing my screams I was in the middle of trees deep in the midst and the wolf was staring over me. It bared its teeth and the closer my parents cries were to find me the angrier the wolf got, I kept begging for my parents but it just smirked down at me, before sinking its teeth into my shoulder. I passed out in pain soon after then woke up in the hospital 3 days later. Apparently the bite infected me with Lycanthropy and in a fit of rage it slashed me across the face, hence the scars.” I say with a shrug. I look up and see the shocked faces on their faces. I chuckle softly.</p><p>“That is not the story I expected.” Ginny says and I shrug.</p><p>“Welcome to my life since I was six.” I say sipping my drink.</p><p>“Do you know why or who it was that kidnapped you?” Hermione asks and I nod slightly.</p><p>“I know that it was Fenrir Greyback, but we don’t know why. The Doctors and my parents tried to figure it out but just couldn’t.”</p><p>“So is it true werewolves actually have issues with sleep the week before and after a Full Moon?”Ginny asks and I nod.</p><p>“Usually the week before I’ll get about 3 hours sleep a night, maybe less? And the day or two after I tend to sleep the entire day and night to recover from the effects of the transition. It usually takes 4 days to get back to normal.” I admit and Hermione nods.</p><p>“It sounds exhausting.” I nod and smile.</p><p>“Does Chocolate actually help? Or is it dangerous for wolfs?” Hermione asks intrigued and I run a hand through my hair.</p><p>“It doesn’t, it just tastes nice.” I say causing the two to laugh.</p><p>“Can you sense when the next Full Moon is going to be, or do you just keep track using a calendar?” Ginny asks and I smile softly, subconsciously running my finger over the scars on my face.</p><p>“I can feel it. My human body gets weaker and the wolf side of me gets stronger. It’s like a battle inside my head to retain dominance and control. It’s why I’m not going to be in classes two days before and 3 days after the Full Moon. The cycle can drastically impact my behaviour and it can be dangerous to have people surrounding me that don’t know how to handle my condition.” I tell them and Hermione nods making notes, causing me to smile softly.</p><p>“So how do we handle your condition? What can we do to make this easier on you?” Ginny asks concerned. I smile softly at her concern.</p><p>“Usually the week before the moon, my parents take turns taking the days off so that I’m not alone. If I’m alone I struggle to control my temper and I end up hurting myself. So honestly, don’t give up on me, and don’t take anything I say to heart the week before the moon. I can’t control it and I don’t mean any of it.” I tell them truthfully and Ginny smiles taking my hand softly. I give her a soft smile.</p><p>“Is it really like a struggle for battle inside your body? Between you and the wolf side of you?” Hermione asks curiously and I nod.</p><p>“The wolf side of me tends to want to criticise everything the human side of me does. It wants me to get angry; it’s almost as if it feeds of it. I try not to let it win, but sometimes it does and I lash out, like in Snapes lesson today. The way he was referring to Werewolves and the things he was saying was making me angry and I lashed out. It could have been a lot worse all things considering.” I mutter messing with my hands slightly. I look around the room and smile softly seeing the last few students working quickly on their work as curfew was quickly approaching. I look over at the door and see Luna walk in, causing me to bite my lip and drop my eyes. Ginny looks around and gasps softly when she sees Luna. She turns back to me and smirks.</p><p>“George? What’s going on between you and Luna?” She asks me and I frown, letting out a sigh.</p><p>“Nothing is going on between us. We’re just friends. We hardly know each other.” I say despite the wide smile forming on my face.</p><p>“You definitely like her! You’re so much better for her than Neville.” Hermione says with a laugh clapping her hands together excitedly. I laugh softly at their reactions before Professor McGonagall tells us it’s time to head to our dorms for curfew. I stand up, tossing my belongings back into my bag and throw it over my shoulder. I hug Ginny and Hermione goodbye and we head our separate ways.</p><p>As I walk down the corridors I hear someone call my name. I turn around and see Luna walking towards me.</p><p>“Luna, hey.” I say with a soft smile stopping and waiting for her to catch up.</p><p>“Hey. Sorry, I just thought it’d be cool to walk back to the common room together.” She says struggling with her books. I smile and move to take some from her.</p><p>“Here, let me.” I say taking the big stack of books off her and setting it under my arm to make it easier for her. Luna lets out a sigh of relief and offers me a grateful smile. I smile softly, looking at the floor slightly and we begin walking.</p><p>“I saw you talking to Hermione and Ginny, I didn’t want to interrupt.” She tells me and I shake my head.</p><p>“No, no its fine don’t worry. Hermione and I were just working on the Dark Arts essay, and then I was helping Ginny with her Potions homework.” I say with a soft smile. I hear Luna laugh softly and I smile widely at the angelic sound she made. I bite the inside of my lip as I let my eyes glaze over her face whilst she talks.</p><p>“You hardly know them, yet you’re close enough to helping with homework?” Luna asks me with a smile and I nod.</p><p>“I’d like to think I’m a friendly loving guy.” I say with a shrug causing her to laugh again.</p><p>“That you most definitely are. By the way, Quidditch Try-outs are tomorrow. They start at 4, you should try out.” She tells me and I nod.</p><p>“I was considering it. My parents and Jacob tell me I’d make an incredible Keeper or Seeker.” I say quietly as we walk up the staircases in the Grand Staircase, trying not to disturb any of the paintings as they slept. She nods and we finally arrive at the common room. Luna answers the question to get us into the common room and I smile softly. I set her books on the table and offer her a small smile.</p><p>“Thank you, George.” She tells me and I shrug.</p><p>“It’s no bother honestly; I wasn’t going to let your struggle with those books.” I say and she shakes her head.</p><p>“Not with the books. But for giving me a chance, for talking to me. People tend to think I’m crazy and they don’t believe me about the nargles, but you treat me like I’m normal.” Luna tells me honestly and I frown softly. I move closer and rub her cheek softly.</p><p>“You are normal Luna. Nargles are real, I’ve seen them, and my parents have worked with them. I wouldn’t treat you any different even if I hadn’t seen them.” I tell her truthfully and she smiles widely. I smile softly watching her, letting my eyes drop to her lips for a fraction of a second before I pull away, realising what I was doing. I slide my hands into my pockets and look down at the floor.</p><p>“Well, we better head to bed. Goodnight George.” Luna tells me and I nod in agreement.</p><p>“Goodnight Luna.” I say with a soft smile. She smiles back and kisses my cheek softly, before she walks up the stairs to her room. I watch as she leaves, seeing her disappear up the stairs, before raising my hand to my cheek. I let out a satisfied huff, a large smile forming on my face. I bite my lip softly and let my eyes drop again. I shake my head thinking I was being ridiculous and head up to my dorm, collapsing on my bed, trying not to wake the other guys.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Prediction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">September 8<sup>th</sup> 1993</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I sit down at the desk next to my bed, grabbing a fresh piece of parchment from my stack and opening my ink pot and writing down the date. I glance out of the window in front of me and smile softly before I start writing down my thoughts in a letter to my parents.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dear Mum &amp; Dad.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I miss you guys, a lot, but being surrounded by other students is kind of therapeutic. It’s only been a week but I’m having a lot of fun. I’ve met a few new people and I’m having a great time. The Ravenclaw Quidditch try-outs are today so I’m going to go; I hope I can get a position, even if it’s just as a substitute for someone else on the team. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Classes have been a lot of fun, besides Dark Arts yesterday; Professor Lupin wasn’t in so we had Snape teaching us. He decided that we had to learn about Werewolves so that wasn’t very fun. It feels like he has a vendetta against me and I can’t figure out why, I haven’t done anything to him. Every answer to the questions he asked was as if he was trying to out me to the class as a wolf. He made Jacob tell the class what the ways to identify a werewolf and every single one of them was describing me. I don’t get it; I haven’t done anything to him. I just want to enjoy my time at school and make new friends.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Speaking of friends, I met a few people. Four of them know what I am and they’re completely okay with it. They want to help manage my condition and help me get through it whilst were at school. It’s relieving being able to me who I really am without having to lie constantly about my scars. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I really do miss you both; I can’t wait for Christmas so I can see you both and Grandma and Grandpa again. I love you so much.</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li><strong>George</strong></li>
</ul>
<p>I finish my letter checking it for any spelling mistakes or issues that I may have missed whilst I was writing it. I carefully fold it and slide it into an envelope sealing it tightly. I flip it over and write my parents address on the front before giving it to the owl which belonged to our room. I stroke the brown owl softly before opening my window for it to fly away and deliver the letter. I check the watch on my wrist and notice the time. It was almost 8:30am so I decided it was time to head to Professor Trelawney’s classroom so that I had time to make some notes before the class began. I stand up and toss my robe and tie on, ensuring that my backpack was filled with the appropriate textbooks and parchment, before I leave the dorm and head towards the common room. I walk down the stairs and see Cho sitting by the fire. I smile softly and run a hand through my hair.</p>
<p>“Good morning Cho.” I say, standing next to the sofa watching her. She smiles up and sits up properly to offer me a seat. I shake my head to decline the seat before she resumes her position.</p>
<p>“Good morning George. I noticed you weren’t at Breakfast again today?” Cho tells me concern and I chuckle softly.</p>
<p>“I’m not one for eating early in the mornings.” I admit and she laughs at my response.</p>
<p>“I had a feeling that was why. Headed off to class?” She asks me and I nod.</p>
<p>“I want to ensure I have all my notes correct from last lesson, it’s easier for me to concentrate if I’m in the classroom I’m writing the notes for.” I tell her and she nods understanding where I’m coming from.</p>
<p>“Understandable. Listen I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but Luna was talking about you this morning.” Cho tells me and I frown softly.</p>
<p>“What did she say? Did I say something wrong?” I ask concerned and she shakes her head.</p>
<p>“We were sat at the Ravenclaw table eating lunch and she told us what happened last night, about you taking her books and the conversation you had in the common room.” She tells me and I smile softly letting my mind fall back to last night. I bite the inside of my lip as Cho begins talking again. “I wanted to thank you, for doing that for her. Luna’s struggled quite a bit since she started here. People tend to think she’s weird and avoid her and bully her; she doesn’t have many friends besides me and Neville. But when you stuck up for her to Draco it changed her, for the better. Hermione and Ginny are nice to her but she doesn’t feel as if she fits in with them, but since you’ve turned up, she’s been a lot happier. She’s back to the old Luna, so thank you.” Cho tells me sincerely and I smile widely, nodding my head.</p>
<p>“I’m glad she feels that way. Luna is a great friend to me, and I’m glad I’ve been able to help somehow in the week that I’ve been here.” I tell Cho and she nods with a smile. I check the time and look back up. “I’ve gotta head to class, I’ll see you at lunch?” I suggest and Cho nods with a smile. I nod my head in response and leave the common room, looking around the corridors.</p>
<p>I smile to myself softly as I begin my walk to Professor Trelawney’s classroom. Luna was happier, because of me? There had to of been something else making her so happy, it couldn’t just of been me. It was probably Neville, that was her boyfriend after all, I tell myself before shaking my head and letting my thoughts flow to the Quidditch try-outs that were later today. I smile softly at the prospect of being on the team, and the reaction it’d get off my parents. They’d be so proud of me if I got onto the team, they’d probably come to my games. I smile softly at the through before I finally arrive at Professor Trelawney’s classroom. I knock on the door and walk in seeing that it was empty. I walk over to my table, taking my usual spot and pulling my parchment and ink out of my bag and setting it up. I glance around the classroom looking at the decoration surrounding me before making a start on my notes. As I finish up the previous lessons notes I hear someone walk in, so I look up and see Professor Trelawney walk in.</p>
<p>“Good morning professor.” I say to her and she smiles.</p>
<p>“Good morning Mr Umbridge. Glad to see you’re early again. Could I ask you a favour?” She asks me and I nod.</p>
<p>“Of course professor.” I tell her standing up and walking over to. She passes me a set of books and asks me to set one on each table so I nod and do so. I look down at the book and read the title of it. “Seeing for the first time.” I mutter to myself as I read the book and the summary on the back. I hear professor Trelawney gasp so I turn to make sure she’s okay. I set the remaining books on the closest table and rush over to her. “Professor? Are you okay?” I ask setting a chair behind her. Professor Trelawney raises her hands and moves her eyes over to me, breathing heavily before she begins to speak.</p>
<p>“You know you’re adopted, but there are things you are yet to question and to receive answers for boy. The Wisdom you seek is something that will shock you, the answers you get will surprise you. It will fill in pieces of your life you’d never put a second thought towards.” She tells me, her voice hoarse. I let those words fill my head before snapping out of it once I hear Professor Trelawney gasp loudly and fall onto the chair I had set behind her.</p>
<p>“Professor!” I say making sure she’s okay. She looks around the room before she spots me.</p>
<p>“Oh George, did something happen?” Professor Trelawney asks me and I frown my eyebrows softly.</p>
<p>“Professor you gasped and then it seemed as if you blanked out. What happened?” I ask concerned and she sighs as she realises what had happened.</p>
<p>“Sorry you had to see that George. I was overcome by a prediction. I can’t control it but it hasn’t happened in a while.” She tells me and I nod.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” I ask her and she nods her head.</p>
<p>“I’m just fine. I assure you. Now, what was I doing? Ah yes, setting up for the class.” She says, getting back to what she was doing. I watch her for a brief second to make sure she really was okay before returning to the books, finishing setting them on each table, then returning to my own table to try and distract myself from what Professor had said. I grab a scrap piece of parchment and quickly write down what she told me. <em>The wisdom you seek is something that will shock you, the answers will surprise you. It will fill in pieces of your life you’d never put a second thought towards.</em> I sit back in my chair frowning to myself as I try to figure out what it meant. Could it be linked to who my birth parents are? But what would that do to unlock parts of my life I’d never had a second thought about? I see the other students fill the classroom but I look back down to the piece of parchment before Luna and Hermione sit on opposite sides of me as they always did. I hear Hermione huff as she takes her seat causing me to snap out of my thoughts. I glance over at the pair and raise an eyebrow in concern.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” I ask Hermione who smiles at me.</p>
<p>“This class is nothing but guesswork and has no actual theory behind it.” She tells me annoyed and I chuckle softly.</p>
<p>“She asked professor McGonagall if she could drop the subject but was told she couldn’t.” Luna informs me and I nod finally understanding her anger towards the class.</p>
<p>“You know, divination is actually a really big part of the Wizarding world, and the way the ministry works.” I tell Hermione who looks at me with interest. “The ministry has a room filled with prophecy’s, some that have little to no impact on the Wizarding world, but some that have astronomical impact. Every wizard, witch, Lycanthrope and every other being within our world has a prophecy. That prophecy lives within the Ministry so that they can keep them safe, and figure out the best ways to limit and control the threat that every one controls.” I tell her and she furrows her eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Really?” She asks me and I nod.</p>
<p>“How do you know about it?”Hermione asks me and I chuckle softly.</p>
<p>“I’m the Minister’s son remember? I know a lot of things you’d be surprised to know.” I say with a wink, causing her to laugh. She shakes her head and pulls out her parchment and text book as Professor Trelawney begins teaching us. I make notes during the lesson, whilst reading the scrap piece of parchment with the prediction Professor Trelawney had told me about.</p>
<p>“You okay George?” Hermione asks me once she sees how on edge I am. I nod slightly.</p>
<p>“I need to talk to you after class.” I whisper to her and she nods, giving me a soft smile as we finish up the lecture. I stuff my belongings into my bag and toss it over my shoulder, waiting for Hermione, since Luna had left with Cho to go and talk to Professor Sprout about their Herbology homework. I give Hermione a small smile as she walks over to me, her bag loosely over her shoulder. We walk out of the classroom and I let out a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Okay, what’s up?” She asks me as we begin walking.</p>
<p>“Well, I got to Professor Trelawney’s classroom early, like I always do and she asked me to set out some books for her so I did. Once I was like half way through the classroom, I heard her gasp so I turned around thinking something was wrong. I ran over to her and she told me something that I haven’t been able to get out of my head. I wrote it down so I wouldn’t forget it word for word.” I tell Hermione, passing her the scrap of parchment. She takes it from me and reads it out loud.</p>
<p>“This is really weird. Did you ask her about it?” Hermione asks me and I shake my head.</p>
<p>“I was going too but then the class ended and I didn’t get chance. I was hoping you could help me figure it out, since we have the rest of the day off.” I suggest and she nods a wide smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Of course, I did tell Ginny that I’d meet her in the Great Hall so we could hang out before she watches the Quidditch Try-outs for Ravenclaw.” Hermione tells me and I nod. We begin walking to the great hall before asking me about last night. “So what happened with you last night?” She asks me and I frown in confusion.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” I ask and she lets out a soft laugh.</p>
<p>“Luna told me about what happened when you two walked towards the common room. How you took her books for her and carried them so she wouldn’t struggle. And then she told me about the conversation you guys had in the common room and how she kissed your cheek before she went to bed.” Hermione tells me and I bite my lip, feeling my cheeks goes flush.</p>
<p>“Okay, yes that all happened, but it didn’t mean anything. She has a boyfriend!” I exclaim and Hermione laughs at my reaction.</p>
<p>“So what? She and Neville have been on and off since first year, I doubt that will change between them. Luna wants something serious and Neville just wants something casual. Do you like her?” Hermione asks me and I shrug.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what I feel for her. I’ve only had one relationship and it didn’t end too well for me.” I admit and she nods listening. We finally reach the Great Hall and we walk over to Ginny. Hermione sits next to her and I sit opposite the pair of them. “Hey Ginny.” I tell her and she smiles back at me.</p>
<p>“Hey George. How was professor Trelawney’s class?” She asks me and I shrug.</p>
<p>“Weird. I didn’t pay much attention to it though; I was too distracted with something else she had said to me before the lesson started.” I explain, seeing the confusion on her face. Hermione passes her the scrap of parchment and she reads it furrowing her eyebrows.</p>
<p>“What does this even mean?” She asks us and we both shrug.</p>
<p>“We don’t know. We’re going to try and figure it out, you want to help?” I ask her and she nods with a smile. I set the note between us and we start thinking.</p>
<p>“Do you reckon it’s something to do with your parents?” Ginny suggests and I run a hand through my hair.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I know I’m adopted but I never gave too much thought into who my birth parents were. They abandoned me when I was a day old so I don’t tend to give them the satisfaction of filling my head with concern.” I admit and Hermione gasps.</p>
<p>“Maybe that’s it! This is about your birth parents!” She says and I frown.</p>
<p>“Explain?” Ginny asks confused.</p>
<p>“You said you don’t give much thought to your birth parents, the prediction said it would provide answers for the parts of your life you don’t give thought too. It’s telling you that you’ll find out who your birth parents are and it’ll answer a lot of questions you have about them!” Hermione tells us and I nod in realisation.</p>
<p>“But how am I meant to find out who my birth parents are? Mum and Dad tried searching for them for years but they didn’t leave any clues as to who they were.” I say biting my lip thinking.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you go talk to Professor Dumbledore? I’m sure he’ll know something.” Ginny suggests and I nod.</p>
<p>“I could do. I’ll probably head there now; it’s going to bug me if I don’t find some answers.” I admit with a laugh, causing the two women to smile. “I’ll see you two later? At the Quidditch try-outs?” I ask hopefully and they both nod.</p>
<p>“See you then George, I’m excited to see you play.” Ginny admits and I smile softly. I say goodbye to them both and stuff the piece of parchment into my pocket and walk out of the Great Hall. I look around the corridors seeing them empty of students, since most were down at the Quidditch pitch, or even in Hoagsmeade. I let out a deep sigh before making my way to Professor Dumbledore’s office. As I walk down the long corridor, approaching the grand staircase I stop in place as I see Professor Lupin stood in front of me.</p>
<p>“Good Morning Professor Lupin.” I say with a smile. He smiles back at me, adjusting his olive green cardigan around his body.</p>
<p>“Good Morning Mr Umbridge-Fudge. I’ve been meaning to have a quick word with you, if you don’t mind?” He asks and I nod.</p>
<p>“Of course professor.” I tell him and he gestures for me to follow him. We walk into the Dark Arts Classroom and I see the room empty of desks, since they were pushed to the sides of the classroom.</p>
<p>“How have your transformations been at home?” He asks me and I feel my heart drop.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry sir; I don’t think I understand what you mean.” I tell him nervously and he chuckles slightly. He walks towards me with a soft smile on my face.</p>
<p>“Your Full Moon transformations. I know about your condition.” Lupin tells me and I shake my head.</p>
<p>“I assure you, you have the wrong person professor.” I say stepping away from him. He chuckles slightly, pulling a bar of chocolate from his pocket.</p>
<p>“It’s okay George. Your secret is safe with me. I know what it’s like to be in your position.” He tells me and I frown softly.</p>
<p>“You do sir?” I ask confused to which he nods in response.</p>
<p>“Of course, I was just a child when I was infected as well. I knew you were one the moment I saw you, call it a sense.” Lupin tells me and I nod looking down.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry professor, I didn’t know.” I tell him and he laughs.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t do. But don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone, as long as you promise me something.” He tells me and I nod.</p>
<p>“Of course sir, anything.” He smiles softly passing me a piece of the chocolate he had.</p>
<p>“Don’t let your condition impact your time here. Don’t let it scare you from friendships and relationships. It was something I did when I was your age and I wish I hadn’t.” Professor Lupin tells me with a sad smile and I nod.</p>
<p>“I’ll try professor.” I tell him and he nods his head.</p>
<p>“I know you will. Anyway, has anyone discussed with you how your transformations are going to happen while you’re at the school?” Lupin asks me and I shake my head.</p>
<p>“No sir. I haven’t been told anything yet. I was just on my way to Professor Dumbledore’s office to have a word with him about something else.” I tell him honestly and he nods softly.</p>
<p>“Well, once you’re done talking to Dumbledore, and you’ve successfully tried out for your Quidditch Team, be sure to go and talk to Madam Pomfrey down in the infirmary. She’ll be of great assistance to you, as she was when I was a boy here.” I nod offering him a small smile.</p>
<p>“How did you know I was trying out for my Quidditch team professor?” I ask a small smile on my face. He laughs softly.</p>
<p>“I know a budding Quidditch player when I see one George. I’ll be there today watching, so do me proud.” He tells me and I nod.</p>
<p>“Yes professor.” I say with a laugh. Lupin nods and excuses himself, since he had a meeting to attend. I nod softly and leave the classroom, looking around.</p>
<p>I glance down the long corridor before heading up the Grand Staircase to arrive outside Professor Dumbledore’s office. I look around to make sure I wasn’t being watched, before I go to say the password but the steps open anyway. I frown slightly and walk up the long spiralling staircase entering the office. I look around not seeing Dumbledore, so I walk towards his desk.</p>
<p>“Professor Dumbledore?” I call out not finding him.</p>
<p>“Ah George. I was wondering when I’d get a visit of you.” I spin around, seeing him stood by a large floating bowl. I give him a small smile.</p>
<p>“I was wondering if I could ask you a few things Professor. It won’t take long.” I ask watching as the elderly man walks from behind the bowl, moving to stand in front of me.</p>
<p>“Of course, I don’t know how much use I’ll be to you, but I’ll try to answer whatever questions you lay at my feet.” He tells me as he takes a seat in his chair, gesturing for me to sit opposite him. I move over to his desk, setting my bag next to me as I sit down. “What can I help you with?” Dumbledore asks, running a hand through his long beard.</p>
<p>“Well Professor, I was in Professor Trelawney’s classroom before lesson as I always do, when she had a prediction. I was wondering if you could tell me what it means.” I ask him, passing on the piece of parchment I had written it down on. He gives me a soft smile, adjusting his glasses and looking at me, before he reads the note.</p>
<p>“Ah yes. Sybill had informed me of this prediction after your class had ended. She told me that I’d probably be expecting a visit off you about this. Well Mr Umbridge, the theory you, Hermione and Ginny had formed in the Great Hall was correct, it is indeed about your parents.” He tells me and I sit up in my seat.</p>
<p>“Professor, do you know who my parents are?” I ask and Dumbledore glances at me before laughing softly.</p>
<p>“You know your parents George, they’ve raised you your entire life.” Dumbledore says and I shake my head.</p>
<p>“I know I’m adopted Professor, I’ve known that since I was a young age, mum and dad never hid it from me. Do you know who my birth parents are?” I ask again, watching his face. He stands up looking over at the floating bowl.</p>
<p>“Do you know what this is, George?” He asks me moving over to it. I stand up and turn to watch him as he walks over to it.</p>
<p>“No professor.” I tell him and he offers me a small smile.</p>
<p>“It’s a Pensieve. It allows me to view memories that I’ve kept stored for years to relive them whatever time I chose too.” Dumbledore tells me and I nod, moving closer to him. “I have a memory I’d like you to see Mr Umbridge-Fudge.” He tells me and I bite my lip softly. He moves over to a case of phials, pulling one out and turning to face me. He pours the substance into the pensieve. It was a wispy substance, as if it wasn’t water or a different substance. Dumbledore gestures for me to move closer so I do so. Once I was next to the bowl he gestures for me to dip my head in so I do. I submerge my face and pay attention to what I saw.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Cornelius we can’t let them know about George! Albus is our only hope to keep him safe!” Mum tells my Dad as she paces around Dumbledore’s office. “</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>For Merlin’s sake Dolores. George will be fine! He has us, which is all he needs. Albus can make arrangements for once he’s in school, but until that point we keep him a secret, we keep him out of any books we can. His birth is strictly on a need to know basis, we’ll ensure of that.” Dad tells her, rubbing her cheek softly. “</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Minister, Dolores, while I know this is a shock to you both; you must both know that your son is going to ask questions once he gets older. Have you thought about how you’re going to let him find out about his birth parents?” Dumbledore asks, taking a black book off them. Mum looks over at Dad who sighs. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"If he is to find out, I’d rather he finds out from you Albus. While he’s here he can be watched and looked after. He’s safe here, just in case anything is to go wrong.” Dad tells Dumbledore, who nods softly, putting the book back into his draw. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“When the time comes that he begins asking about his parents I’ll inform him, you must both be prepared for the questions he’s going to have.” Dumbledore tells them both and they nod.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>The vision in front of me begins to get blurry and the sound begins to become muted and I’m finally thrown from the memory. I fall back onto the floor, catching myself as I begin to catch my breath. I look around the room and try to find Dumbledore. I see him stood by his desk, so I look back at the pensieve before I stand up, re-adjusting my robes as I finally regain control of my breath.</p>
<p>“W-what was that?” I ask him confused. Dumbledore offers me a soft smile before reaching into the draw and pulling out a tattered book.</p>
<p>“That was the night your parents came to me after you were attacked. The night we agreed that you would only receive your Hogwarts latter once you turned 14. Your parents gave me the permission to tell you who your birth parents are, since I was the one to inform them.” He tells me and I walk over to him carefully.</p>
<p>“Professor, who are my birth parents?” I ask him once more. He offers me a sympathetic smile before passing me the tattered old notebook.</p>
<p>“This book has been with me since I took over as Headmaster of Hogwarts, several decades ago. Inside it updates with every birth and every death within our Wizarding world of Britain. The headmaster of every Wizarding school has a book similar. It allows us to keep on top of potential students.” He tells me and I frown as I take it.</p>
<p>“And this will tell me who my parents are?” I ask sceptical. Dumbledore nods.</p>
<p>“You’ll be very confused by what you find Mr Umbridge-Fudge, but keep in mind, they may be your birth parents, but your true family are those who surrounded you during your childhood.” Dumbledore tells me and I nod softly. I lift my bag up and slide it over my shoulder.</p>
<p>“Am I okay to take this Professor? I’ll return it after Quidditch Try-outs.” I tell him and he nods. I thank him and took the book under my shoulder, quickly walking out of his office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Try-outs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">September 8<sup>th</sup> 1993</span> </strong>
</p><p>Once outside Professor Dumbledore’s office I look around before quickly heading towards the library. I look down at the book, not paying attention to where I was going. I had too many questions running through my head. Why did my parents want Dumbledore to tell me who my birth parents are? What did they mean if anything was to go wrong that I’d be safer here then at home? As I walk along the corridor to the library I bump into someone, reaching out to grab them before they fell. I pull the person into my chest to stop them falling and hear an angelic giggle. I look down and see Luna in my arms. I laugh softly at the sight, before looking up and seeing Neville watching us with anger showing in his eyes. I move away from Luna and pick up her books that I had knocked to the ground.</p><p>“We really need to stop meeting like this.” Luna tells me with a laugh as she adjusts her bag on her shoulder. I smile softly passing her the objects that I had knocked.</p><p>“We do. I’m sorry about that by the way.” I tell her honestly and she shakes her head.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. Honestly.” She tells me and I chuckle. Neville walks over, wrapping his arm around Luna’s shoulders, staring at me. I stand up straighter as I see his face. I give him a small smile before slide the book Dumbledore gave me under my arm. “Where are you heading anyway?” Luna asks me and I clear my throat.</p><p>“Oh just to the Library. Professor Lupin gave me some extra reading to do, to help me catch up.” I tell her, gesturing to the book in my hands. She nods and smiles.</p><p>“Would you like some company? I have some work to catch up on.” Luna asks and I see Neville glare at me, his grip tightening slightly around Luna’s arms as if she was claiming her from me. I bite the inside of my lip looking at the two of them together.</p><p>“Babe, you should you’d come watch Quidditch Try-outs with me.” Neville says, butting into the conversation. Luna breaks eye contact with me and glances at him, before looking back to me, portraying something in her eyes that I wasn’t able to tell.</p><p>“It’s fine anyway. I don’t want to impede on your time alone. Have fun at the try-outs.” I tell them with a soft forced smile. I adjust the bag on my shoulders and walk past them.</p><p>“George wait!” Luna calls but I ignore her and continue walking, wanting to get out of the awkward moment as soon as I could.</p><p>I walk into the large library seeing the room mostly empty, including the front desk where the librarian usually sat. I smile softly to myself and take a seat in the corner of the library hidden behind a large bookshelf. I take out a deep breath setting the tattered notebook on the table and staring at the stained pages as I open the first cover, closing my eyes briefly. I take a deep breath terrified of what I would find out, before flipping through the pages, feeling them slide between my fingers. I scan through the pages before finally finding my name. I see the flashing lines next to my name linking to mum and dad causing me to frown. What did that mean? I bookmark that page before flipping to the front looking at the notes that Dumbledore had made. Flashing lines means none-blood related (adoption or abandonment), solid black lines mean birth parents, dotted lines means otherwise related. I keep a mental note of that before flipping back to the page with my name on it. I note the flashing lines to my parents, no blood relation, related through adopted, got it. I keep scanning the page not finding anything relating to my birth parents. I frown slightly before scanning through the rest of the pages, skimming past a page, thinking I saw my name. I bite my lip softly and go back to that page, reading it and definitely seeing my name. I look at the lines connecting to my name, and see two solid black lines and several dotted lines. I take a deep breath and follow the solid lines feeling my heart drop. “No. No, No, No!” I say slamming the book closed. I stare at it in shock, not believing what I had seen. I throw the book into my bag and stare at the table thinking to myself. It couldn’t be. Those couldn’t be my parents, they just couldn’t be! There had to be a mistake. I tell myself over and over again before I see Jacob walk over to me.</p><p>“George! There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you.” Jacob says sitting in front of me, but I don’t say anything as I stare at the table. “George?” He asks concerned, placing his hand on my shoulder. I finally snap out of my trance and look up at him, a deadpan look behind my eyes.</p><p>“Hey, sorry mate.” I mutter frowning slightly.</p><p>“What’s wrong? I know that look. You haven’t had that look on your face in months.” Jacob says seriously watching me. I look down at my hands as I mess with them.</p><p>“I spoke to Professor Dumbledore about something Professor Trelawney told me.” I tell him vaguely and he nods listening to what I told him.</p><p>“I know who my parents are Jacob. My birthparents.” I tell him finally and he gasps.</p><p>“Holy shit. That’s good, isn’t it?” He asks confused and I shake my head.</p><p>“No. It’s not good! Jacob they’re evil people!” I tell him and he sits up.</p><p>“Well? Who is it?” he asks and I pull the book from my bag, opening it to the page with my name on it and passing it to him. Jacob looks down at the book with intrigue filling his eyes. He glances up at me to check on me one last time before reading the page. I see his eyes widen once he reads it and he looks at me with shock in his face.</p><p>“Them!? They’re your parents!?” Jacob asks me and I nod.</p><p>“Apparently. That book has shown every birth and every death in Wizarding Britain for Millennium. It shows family links, both blood and none blood.” I tell him closing the book and tossing it into my bag. I run a hand through my hair as I let out a deep sigh.</p><p>“Well, what are you going to do?” He asks me and I shrug.</p><p>“Honestly mate, I don’t know. I have so many questions. Dumbledore showed me a memory in his Pensieve, of the night I was attacked. My parents came to him and they agreed that Dumbledore should be the one to tell me who my birth parents were so that if anything happened I was safe.” I tell Jacob and he nods listening to me.</p><p>“Maybe Cornelius and Dolores are concerned something may happen to you once they find you?” Jacob suggests and I sigh.</p><p>“I don’t know, possibly. Anyway, what are you doing here?” I ask him and he chuckles, pulling a jersey out of his bag.</p><p>“Quidditch Try-outs remember. They’re in an hour. Hermione mentioned she hadn’t seen you since Lunch, but Luna told me that you ran into her and Neville in the Staircase about 30 minutes later, she said you seemed in a rush to get here. I told Hermione and Ginny that I’d come and find you while they saved me a seat in the stands.” Jacob tells me and I rub my face.</p><p>“I completely forgot about those try-outs, shit. Thank you, for coming to get me.” I tell him standing up. He chuckles and nods tossing the jersey at me.</p><p>“Come on; let’s go get you on the team.” He tells me and I laugh. I toss the jersey over my shoulder and smile softly as Jacob and I make our way towards the pitch. I quickly change into the jersey and head over to the rest of the people ready to try out. I look around the stands are see Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Jacob watching me as Neville sat besides Luna clearly saying something down her ear that she wasn’t interested in listening too. I chuckle softly and wave at them, causing them to wave back.</p><p>“Now, we have 3 positions open on the team, a Seeker, a Keeper and a Chaser. We can only accept 5 people for positions, so we’re going to be ruthless with how we select you. If you’re here for the Seeker Position you need to follow Cho Chang, if you’re here to be a keeper follow Grant, Chasers follow Randolph and Jeremy. They’ll tell you how it’s going to work out from here.”A tall brown haired student tells us. I look around and walk over to Cho, seeing her count the number of people in attendance. She looks around and smiles as she sees me.</p><p>“Hey George! I’m glad you’re here.” She tells me and I smile softly.</p><p>“Thanks! I’m glad I made it on time.” I say with a laugh looking around at the other students.</p><p>“Right, here’s now this is going to go. Since I have to help Roger pick a new seeker, you’re going to be competing in a sort of miniature tournament between each other, and since there’s an odd number of you, the last 3 of you, will go against Harry.” Cho tells us all and I hear the others begin muttering to each other. I crack my neck as I pay attention.</p><p>“First up, Sammy Jones and George Umbridge. First to catch the snitch moves on. Get on your brooms and fly above me, I’ll tell you when to go.” Cho tells us and I nod. I look around before getting on my broom and flying around for a second to get used to it. I let out a deep breath, watching Sammy as he flies opposite me, staring me down. I give him a small smile before looking at Cho. I see her count down and then she releases the snitch. I keep my eyes trained on it as it flies around. I chuckle softly as Sammy flies after it, however I fly the other way. I hear people calling my name but I ignore them, watching as Sammy flies around the sky trying to catch the snitch. I smirk softly seeing the snitch come flying towards me, so I set off after it. I watch it dart across the sky, speeding off away from Sammy and finally catching it after a few minutes of flying around. I fly down and land next to Cho, passing her the snitch. She looks at me impressed before calling the next set of players. I lean against my broom watching as people raced against each other trying to catch the snitch before the other. An hour or so goes by and there was only three of us left. I, Richard Mathews and Sarah Tomlinson, our only opponent now was Harry. Richard goes first, eventually losing to Harry who was simply too fast for him. Then it was Sarah’s turn. She put up a better fight, barely just missing out against Harry who passes Cho the snitch before turning his attention to me. I give him a soft nod before mounting my broom and flying into the sky.</p><p>I close my eyes for a second, taking a deep breath to calm myself down. I open my eyes and glance over at Luna, seeing her watch me with keen eyes whilst Neville was talking to Ron about something I couldn’t figure out. I give her a smile and a soft wink, seeing the blush appear on her face having been caught staring at me. I chuckle softly to myself and pay attention to Harry. He watches me with keen eyes, misted with something I couldn’t tell. Cho releases the snitch and Harry and I race after it. I pull ahead of Harry slightly as we speed around the pitch, but he grabs my leg and pulls me back, I grip onto my broom tightly so I wouldn’t fall off, before Harry bumps into me, trying to push me to the side, out of the way of the snitch. I dip my broom down, flying lower, so Harry fell under his broom. I grab his hand and lift him back onto his broom properly, before flying off to catch the snitch. I hear Luna shout my name, with Ginny following suit as I reach my hand out. I touch the snitch and grab it, just as Harry pushes me, causing me to fall off my broom completely. I hear Luna call for me as I crash onto the floor, groaning in pain as I landed on my arm.</p><p>“Fuck.” I call out clutching my ribs with my good arm. I see Cho, Roger and Luna rush over to me, with Hermione and Ginny quickly following behind them.</p><p>“George! What happened!?” Cho asks as she looks over me. Luna kneels next to me on my left, while Ginny kneels on my right.</p><p>“I grabbed the snitch and Harry pushed me hard, since I didn’t have my hand on my broom I fell off and I couldn’t save myself.” I tell them, passing Cho the snitch. I see Harry land behind us and Hermione turns to him.</p><p>“What the hell Harry!?” She asks him and he scoffs.</p><p>“He did it to himself.” Harry calls and I roll my eyes.</p><p>“I pushed myself off my broom? Give over Harry.” I retaliate and he moves over to me.</p><p>“You started it Umbridge. You pushed me off my broom first.” Harry tells me and I laugh.</p><p>“Yeah, after you yanked my leg to pull me off, and then purposely smashed into me several times to get me to lose balance!” I say as Professor McGonagall and Oliver Wood walk over to us. McGonagall takes one look at my arm before turning to Harry.</p><p>“Harry Potter, I expected better from you. 20 points from Gryffindor for unsports man-like conduct. We do NOT purposely hurt another player to win.” She tells Harry disappointed. He rolls his eyes before Oliver talks to him.</p><p>“And you’re benched, for the year. You can’t do that Harry!” Oliver tells him and Harry begins to protest. McGonagall turns back to me and apologises. I offer her a small smile.</p><p>“It’s fine professor really. It’s just a broken arm; I’ll be right as rain tomorrow.” I tell her honestly. She gives me a sceptical look, before Roger and Oliver help me up.</p><p>“Come on George, Ginny and I will take you to the infirmary.” Hermione says, glaring at Harry as we walk past him. I lean down and grab my bag, throwing it over my good shoulder, groaning as it hits my ribs.</p><p>“I’ll come visit you later.” Cho tells me and I nod. I zone out of the conversation the girls were having as we walk, letting my head go back to Harry. What was his problem with me? He hadn’t nearly been as brutal with the players, so what made him do that with me? Did he know something I didn’t? I continue asking myself questions until we arrive at the infirmary. I look at Madam Pomfrey as she hurry’s me to a bed.</p><p>“What on earth happened!?” She asks and I chuckle softly, clutching my rib.</p><p>“He was trying out for seeker, Harry got too rough and purposely hit him off his broom, he landed on his left side.” Ginny tells her and she nods. Madam Pomfrey quickly rushes off to grab something as Ginny sits next to me on the chair and Hermione sits on the end of my bed.</p><p>“I can’t believe Harry would do something like this.” Hermione says in disbelief. I rest my hand on hers and give her a smile.</p><p>“It’s fine, relax. I’ll be fine.” I tell her honestly and she nods. “Have I done something to upset Harry?” I ask Ginny and she shakes her head.</p><p>“What gave you that idea?” She asks me and I sigh.</p><p>“Ever since that day in Diagon Alley, before the term started, Harry was off with me. It’s like he has a vendetta against me but I don’t know why, same with Neville. I have a tendency to piss off people, clearly.” I mutter to myself. I hear Ginny laugh to herself but I ignore it as Madam Pomfrey returns with a few bandages and some potions.</p><p>“Ladies he needs to take his shirt off, so if you’re uncomfortable with that please leave.” Madam Pomfrey tells the two and Hermione stands up.</p><p>“I’ll see you later; I’ll come and check up on you after dinner.” She tells me and I nod.</p><p>“Thank you, for coming with me.” I tell her honestly and she nods with a smile before leaving. I look over at Ginny who was watching Madam Pomfrey. “You’re not leaving?” I ask her and she shakes her head.</p><p>“I live in a house filled with men, seeing a man shirtless isn’t something uncommon to me.” She tells me and I nod with a laugh. I begin unbuttoning my shirt, carefully removing it from my body as I hear Ginny gasp. I look down and see the bruises covering my body.</p><p>“Oh fun.” I mutter rubbing my face. Madam Pomfrey sets my arm in a cast, before checking the bruises on my chest, pressing on my ribs. I cry out in pain and she sighs.</p><p>“You have two broken ribs.” She tells me and I nod.</p><p>“Those aren’t unusual. I tend to break a new one every full moon.” I tell her and she glances over at Ginny.</p><p>“Don’t worry Madam Pomfrey, I know about George’s condition.” Ginny tells her and she nods relaxing slightly. Madam Pomfrey passes me a few bottles and instructs me to drink them, which I do. I lift my arms slightly as Madam Pomfrey begins passing bandages around my chest.</p><p>“Now George, since you have your Lycanthropy, your body is going to heal quicker than some, but that doesn’t mean that you’re able to just act as if you aren’t injured. The Full Moon is coming up in a few weeks so you need to be careful.  Your body is going to get weaker, you know this.” Madam Pomfrey tells me and I nod.</p><p>“Don’t worry Madam Pomfrey; I’ll make sure he stays out of trouble.” Ginny tells her with a smile and I chuckle softly. Madam Pomfrey leaves us alone and I lean against the bed, letting out a deep breath.</p><p>“You did well today.” Ginny tells me and I chuckle.</p><p>“Despite the broken arm and broken ribs?” I ask with a laugh and she nods.</p><p>“Definitely. You were faster than Harry, that’s impressive. He’s the fastest and youngest seeker in a century.” Ginny tells me and I frown.</p><p>“Are you sure Harry has nothing against me?” I ask her and she sighs.</p><p>“I don’t know, honestly. He doesn’t really talk to me much.” Ginny admits and I nod. She shakes her head before changing the subject.</p><p>“I was talking to Luna during the try-outs.” She tells me teasingly. I bite my lip and look down, feeling my cheeks flush. “What is going on with you two, seriously?” Ginny asks me and I smile.</p><p>“Honestly, nothing. We really are just friends! She’s dating Neville I’m pretty sure.” I tell her and Ginny shakes her head.</p><p>“They aren’t dating; they broke up the other day.” She tells me and I frown.</p><p>“Are you sure?” I ask and Ginny nods. “Well that explains the look she gave him before.” I mutter.</p><p>“What happened?” She asks me. I run a hand through my hair as I begin to explain.</p><p>“I was coming from the top floor of the school when I bumped into her; I grabbed onto her hips to stop her falling and ended pulling her into my body to make sure she didn’t fall. I pulled away after I heard Neville clear his throat. He looked angry at me, I don’t know why. But we were talking about something and she offered to come to the Library with me, but Neville butted into the conversation, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and called her babe. She had a look in her eye that I couldn’t make out. I think she may have been annoyed that Neville was there but I don’t know why.” I admit and Ginny nods with a soft smile on her face.</p><p>“Be honest with me George, do you have a crush on Luna?” Ginny asks me and I sigh defeated.</p><p>“I think I do? I’ve only known her properly a week, but ever since that day in Diagon Alley she’s been on my mind.” I admit and Ginny squeals. I laugh softly at her reaction, before I see Cho and Roger walk in. They walk over to me and offer me a smile each.</p><p>“Hey guys.” I tell them, ignoring Ginny as she laughs to herself at my behaviour change.</p><p>“Hey George, how bad is it?” Cho asks me, gesturing to my arm and the bandages.</p><p>“Broken arm in 2 places and a couple broken ribs. I’ve had worse.” I admit causing the pair to laugh.</p><p>“Do you have an expected recovery time?” Roger asks me and I think about it.</p><p>“I don’t know, Madam Pomfrey said it’ll be at least a month, but I think I’ll be fine in 2 weeks, she gave me some potions to speed up the healing.” I tell them and they nod.</p><p>“Well let’s hope its better before October 6<sup>th</sup>.” Roger tells me and I furrow my eyebrows.</p><p>“Why? What’s happening on October 6<sup>th</sup>?” I ask and Ginny punches my arm softly.</p><p>“That’s when Ravenclaw play Slytherin.” Ginny tells me and I nod slightly.</p><p>“You made the team George. You’re the new Ravenclaw Seeker, you’re taking my place and I’m falling back into substitute.” Cho tells me and my eyes widen.</p><p>“Seriously!?” I ask in shock. Cho nods with a laugh and Roger sets a jersey on the end of the bed, with a set of Quidditch robes. “How come you’re stepping back from Seeker, I thought I was trying out for Seeker sub?” I ask Cho and she smiles softly.</p><p>“We told people it was for Sub so the people that actually wanted to play turned up. I’m taking a step back from the team to focus on my studies and my family life, things have gotten pretty hectic recently and I’ve hardly been able to spend time with Cedric. So Roger and I spoke to the rest of the team and we agreed that we’d find a replacement, which is you. I’ll play when you’re ill or recovering from another Quidditch injury.” Cho tells me and I laugh. I smile softly at the two who stick around to talk for a while longer. I look to the entrance of the infirmary and see Luna walk in, causing me to sit up in the bed. Ginny looks over and sees Luna, standing up.</p><p>“We better leave these two to it. We’ll see you tomorrow George.” Ginny tells me, squeezing my good arm softly. I smile softly and say goodbye to them as Luna walks over. The three of them leave, and Luna moves over to sit on the edge of my bed, so I move my feet to give her some room.</p><p>“Hey.” She tells me and I smile widely.</p><p>“Hey, I’m glad you came to visit my clumsy self.” I tell her and she laughs.</p><p>“I’m sorry about Harry. I don’t know why he did that.” She tells me and I shake my head.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” I tell her honestly. Luna smiles softly and takes my hand carefully.</p><p>“How bad were the injuries?” She asks me and I shrug.</p><p>“Couple broken ribs and a broken arm. I’ll be fine in two weeks.” I tell her and she laughs softly. I bite the inside of my lip hearing her laugh, letting my eyes drop to her lips slightly.</p><p>“You played really well today, besides the falling.” Luna tells me and I let out a soft chuckle.</p><p>“Thank you, I’m glad you were there. I heard you cheering for me, I think it gave me the confidence boost I needed.” I admit and she blushes softly.</p><p>"Well, I’ll make sure to be at every game then.” She tells me and I nod. Her hair falls onto her face, so I reach up to tuck it behind her ear. I smile softly as I trail my fingers down her cheek, as we connect our eyes. I smile at her softly and she blushes, intertwining our hands.</p><p>“Can I ask you something?” I mutter softly to her. She nods biting her lip softly as she begins playing with my fingers. “What’s going on with you and Neville?” I ask softly and she sighs gently.</p><p>“Neville and I have a weird relationship. We’ve been on and off since 1<sup>st</sup> year, so for two years now, but he just doesn’t seem to want to be just us. He always wants to be off with Hannah, and I feel like I’m playing second to him when she’s around.” Luna admits and I frown.</p><p>“You don’t deserve that, not at all. You deserve someone who’s going to be there for you and only you.” I tell her, moving my hand from hers and tilting her head so she looks me in the eyes, a smile on my face.</p><p>“I know. There are just not a lot of guys in this place that feel that way about me.” She admits and I bite my lip softly.</p><p>“Then you don’t need a man.” I say, holding back on what I wanted to say. “You’re an incredible woman Luna, any man in this school would be lucky to have you.” I tell her and she smiles softly.</p><p>“You’re too sweet. I’m sure you have tons of girls throwing themselves at your feet.” She tells me and I laugh.</p><p>“Not at all.” I admit, listening to her laugh.</p><p>“Not even Ginny?” She asks me and I shake my head.</p><p>“No! Not Ginny. Ginny and I are just friends! Nothing like that is happening between us!” I say with a laugh, watching her face form a wide smile. I look over and see Madam Pomfrey walk up to us.</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt, but you better head back to your dorm Ms Lovegood, it’s almost Curfew. George is going to stay here for the night so I can keep an eye on his injuries.” Madam Pomfrey says and Luna nods standing up. She thanks Madam Pomfrey with a smile, and the older woman leaves us alone.</p><p>“I better get going. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Luna asks and I nod softly. Luna turns to leave and I watch her for a brief second before I speak.</p><p>“Wait Luna!” I say to her. She turns in place and faces me.</p><p>“Yeah? What’s up?” She asks me. I bite my lip gently, running a hand through my hair.</p><p>“Do you, do you want to come to Hoagsmeade with me this weekend? We can grab a butterbeer together?” I ask her, my heart racing in my chest. Luna smiles at me softly before nodding.</p><p>“As a date? Or just as friends?” She asks me. I bite my lip softly.</p><p>“As a date? Unless you don’t want it to be, then it can be just as friends.” I tell her and she laughs softly.</p><p>“I’d like that. It’s a date.” Luna tells me and I let out a deep breath. I nod softly and smile. “Goodnight George.” She tells me before leaving. I smile widely to myself. I had done it, I had asked Luna on a date, and she said yes. I bite the inside of my lip and lie back in the bed, closing my eyes and trying to fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The First Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>September 9th 1993</strong> </span>
</p><p>I feel the rays of sun hitting my face from the windows, waking me up from my sleep. I lift my hand up, rubbing my eyes to wake myself up properly as I hear two people talking next to my bed. I recognise the voices as Hermione and Ginny causing me to smile softly. I finally open my eyes and see the two of them deep in conversation about something. I stay quiet for a while before finally speaking up.</p><p>“Well, well. Who’d of thought I’d wake up to two beautiful women next to my bed.” I say jokingly causing them to look at me. Hermione laughs and Ginny rolls her eyes sarcastically, a smile forming on her face.</p><p>“Morning sleeping beauty.” Ginny tells me and I smile.</p><p>“Good Morning, what time is it?” I ask sitting up and placing my glasses on my face.</p><p>“11am.” Hermione tells me and I frown.</p><p>“Why aren’t you two in class? Are you okay?” I ask them concerned. Ginny chuckles and Hermione takes my hand.</p><p>“Relax; they cancelled classes today because a bunch of the teachers got called to a meeting at the Ministry. Apparently something’s happened.” Ginny tells me and I frown.</p><p>“Is everyone okay? Are my mum and dad okay?” I ask biting my lip and Hermione nods.</p><p>“Everyone is fine, it’s a briefing for something, nobody would tell us what though. A need to know basis apparently.” She tells me and I let out a sigh of relief. I run a hand through my hair and look down, seeing someone had put a shirt on me.</p><p>“Who did this?” I ask gesturing to it confused. I look up and see the pair of them smirk softly and I raise my eyebrow in confusion.</p><p>“Luna was here this morning, she did it.” Hermione tells me and I bite my lip, trying to hide my smile.</p><p>“Alright out with it, what happened between you two last night? She’s been on a high ever since and Neville has been more pissed off than usual.” Ginny tells me and Hermione smacks her arm.</p><p>“Ginny! Language.” Hermione says, causing her to roll her eyes. I laugh softly at the two before I speak up.</p><p>“Nothing. We just spoke about the Quidditch situation, I asked her about Neville, and she told me they aren’t together and then joked that I must have women falling over their feet for a shot with me. Honestly, she thought you and I had something going on.” I tell Ginny with a laugh. Ginny laughs in response and shakes her head.</p><p>“God no! You’re like a brother to me, that’d be VERY weird.” She tells me and I nod.</p><p>“I know, I told her we were just friends and that was it. Then Madam Pomfrey told Luna she had to go back to her dorm because it was nearly curfew. And I may have asked her on a date to which she said yes too?” I mutter the last part as if it was a question.</p><p>“What was that? Say it louder?” Ginny says with a smirk on her face as Hermione sits on the edge of her chair.</p><p>“I asked Luna out to Hoagsmeade this weekend. She said yes.” I tell the pair of them laughing as they begin celebrating.</p><p>“So THAT’S what made Luna so happy! That also explains why Neville was so annoyed this morning.” Ginny says putting two and two together. I frown slightly at the Neville part.</p><p>“Wait Neville was annoyed this morning? Because of Luna and I?” I ask confused and Hermione nods.</p><p>“He hasn’t had anyone else compete for her attention since first year, so he feels kind of intimidated about it I guess.” Hermione tells me and I roll my eyes.</p><p>“She’s not some object for his fascination. She’s a human being. She’s absolutely beautiful and intelligent, and if he’s too stupid to see that and want her unconditionally than he doesn’t deserve her. Besides, Luna told me that Neville is fawning over Hannah most of the time they’re together anyway, and she doesn’t deserve that.” I tell the pair of them, looking down at my hands as I talk.</p><p>“The way you talk about her is really cute. If my future partner doesn’t talk about me like that I’m leaving.” Ginny says and I laugh softly at her response. I roll my eyes softly as the girls begin talking about something unrelated, so I let my mind drift to yesterday. I knew who my biological parents were, and just like Professor Trelawney predicted its lead me to a lot of questions about who I am, and why I was abandoned as a baby. Was I not good enough for them or was there an underlying issue to why they left me. I run a hand through my hair, snapping myself out of my thoughts as I see Madam Pomfrey walking over to us. She offers me a smile as she sees I was awake.</p><p>“Good morning George. Your injuries seem like there healing well and there’s no side effects to the potions I had you drank so you’re free to go. Just remember, your body is weak, be safe and try not to get hurt. I’ll see you in a few weeks for a check up.” She tells me and I nod softly. I thank her and throw my legs off the edge of the bed, standing up.</p><p>“Finally I can leave here.” I mutter, tossing my bag over my shoulder, ignoring the pain in my ribs.</p><p>“Be careful. Even with your Lycanthropy those injuries are going to take a little while to heal.” Hermione tells me and I nod. I check the bed to make sure I hadn’t left anything, before realising my Quidditch Robes and Jersey weren’t there.</p><p>“Luna took them. She put them in your dorm for you.” Ginny tells me and I nod.</p><p>“Okay cool, now where too?” I ask them and Hermione glances at Ginny.</p><p>“Well, we need to get you sorted for your date, you gotta look good.” Hermione tells me and I chuckle softly.</p><p>“Understood.” I say with a smile. We walk through the castle and I ignore the constant mutterings and whispers that people do once they see me as we walk up the stairs towards the Ravenclaw dorm room. I let us in and we head up to my room, so I check it was empty, before gesturing for the girls to come in. I walk over to my bed, setting my bag down on my chair, before collapsing in it. Hermione walks over to my bed taking a seat on it, before Ginny stands at the end next to my trunk.</p><p>“So, what clothes do you have? That is somewhat formal but also casual at the same time?” She asks me and I gesture to the trunk.</p><p>“It’s all in there, have a look and find whatever you want.” I say with a shrug and she nods getting to it. Hermione watches as Ginny pulls out several shirts and jeans, setting them on my bed, putting together possibilities of outfits for the date.</p><p>“You really like button up shirts don’t you?” Ginny asks me and I laugh.</p><p>“I guess so. I usually pair them with this jacket.” I tell her, tossing the Jacket my parents got me for my birthday at her. She catches it, looking over it and nodding with a satisfied smile. Hermione picks out a shirt and black jeans and Ginny matches it with the jacket and a pair of high tops.</p><p>“That’ll be good. Luna’ll love that.” Ginny tells me and I nod making a mental note of the outfit as Ginny begins putting my clothes away again.</p><p>“Have you got a plan for this date?” Hermione asks me and I bite my lip softly.</p><p>“There are a few things in Hoagsmeade that people don’t tend to know about, they’re only accessible with higher up Ministry clearance. I’m the Ministers son so I have it. There’s a restaurant there that my parents used to go too, I can book a table there, and then I was thinking about taking her into the forest, there’s a few creatures in their I think she’d like.” I tell them running over the plans in my head. Ginny pouts softly and I frown. “What’s wrong? Did I say something?” I ask confused and she shakes her head.</p><p>“You say things like that and it makes me wish I was going on this date with you.” Ginny tells me and I laugh.</p><p>“Appreciated, but you’re not my type.” I say with a laugh and she shoves me slightly with a laugh falling from her lips. I hear the dorm door open so I look up and see Tommy walk in. I give him a small smile and he walks to his bunk.</p><p>“By the way George, Luna is looking for you. She’s in the common room.” Tommy tells me and I thank him. I look at both of the girls and they nod.</p><p>“Go! We’ll be here waiting.” Hermione tells me and I nod with a smile. I get out of the chair and head downstairs, seeing Luna stood by the fireplace. I walk over to her and give her a soft smile.</p><p>“Hey. I heard you were looking for me?” I ask and she nods softly.</p><p>“It’s about this weekend.” Luna tells me, taking my hand softly.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” I ask, rubbing her cheek softly.</p><p>“Can we rearrange? I got an Owl off my dad this morning and he needs me to go home for a few days. Professor McGonagall has said its okay; she’s going to apparate me home on tonight, in a few minutes. I just had to talk to you first so you didn’t think I was abandoning you.” Luna tells me and I nod.</p><p>“Yeah of course, is everything okay?” I ask her concerned. She nods, intertwining our hands, pressing a soft kiss to the back of my hand.</p><p>“I’ll explain it all when I get back. I’m really sorry about this; I was looking forward to that date as well.” She tells me and I shake my head with a smile.</p><p>“Hey, don’t worry. I’ll be here when you get back, and we can go on that date whenever you feel better.” I tell her honestly. Luna smiles at me softly, pressing a soft kiss to my cheek, just next to my lips. I smile softly, looking down at our hands.</p><p>“Write to me if you need anything okay? I’m apparate trained so I’ll be there in a heartbeat.” I tell her and she nods. I see Professor McGonagall standing by the door watching us.</p><p>“Ms Lovegood it’s time to go.” McGonagall tells her and she nods. Luna looks back over at me and squeezes my hand softly.</p><p>“I’ll see you when I get back?” She asks hopefully and I nod.</p><p>“I’ll see you when you get back.” I tell her. She sends me a small smile before going over to Professor McGonagall. McGonagall places her hand on Luna’s shoulder and apparate the pair of them out. I sigh deeply, and run a hand through my hair. I stuff my hands into my pockets and head into my dorm. I see Hermione and Ginny watching me, so I shoot them a small smile, before sitting down in my chair again.</p><p>“What happened?” Ginny asks me and I rub my face.</p><p>“We’re rearranging. Something came up with Luna’s dad so she’s going home for a few days. She came to talk to me before she had to leave.” I tell the two with a shrug.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Hermione asks me and I nod.</p><p>“I’m fine. I just hope everything’s okay.” I admit. Hermione frowns and takes my hand.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’m sure everything will be fine.” She tells me and I nod.</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u"> <strong>September 30th 1993</strong> </span>
</p><p>I wake up on rubbing my eyes softly. I feel my head begin to pound and I sigh softly. It was the full moon. My first full moon at Hogwarts. I groan softly before looking around. Everyone in the dorm had gone to classes, but I had been excused from them to prepare for the night. I let out a deep breath, climbing out of my bed and looking around. I run a hand through my hair, sliding my glasses on, resting my hands next to me on my bed. I close my eyes reciting my mantra to calm myself down.</p><p>“You are better than this anger. You’re not defined by your condition. It only takes control once a month.” I mutter to myself. I stand up and stretch widely, before pulling my shirt on. I slide my jacket over the top and slide my trainers on. I crack my neck before heading out of the Dorms into the Common Room, I check to make sure nobody was here before I leave, heading to the Great Hall to get some lunch since it was 12 noon. I walk in and ignore the looks I was getting off people. I walk over to where Hermione and Ginny were sat, collapsing next to Ginny and resting my head on her shoulder.</p><p>“Morning George. How are you feeling?” Hermione asks me and I close my eyes.</p><p>“Exhausted. The pre-moon headache is kicking in.” I tell them and Hermione passes me some pain relief.</p><p>“Take those. Ginny and I got excused from our lessons today to make sure you’re okay.” Hermione tells me and I offer her a thankful smile. I quickly take the medication she handed me with a large gulp of pumpkin juice.</p><p>“I appreciate that, but you guys didn’t need to do that, honestly. I tend to spend most of the day asleep or in the forest where my transformation, but I don’t know where that is.” I admit. Ginny nods and looks around as students eat making small conversation with each other. I look up at the entrance and see Luna looking around. She sees me and offers me a small smile, before sitting down next to Neville with Harry, Ron and Cho. I sigh softly running a hand through my hair.</p><p>“What happened with you two?” Ginny asks me and I shrug.</p><p>“When she came back from whatever happened with her dad, it’s as if I came second to Neville, she was doing what she complained about Neville doing to her. So I told her I didn’t want to play second fiddle to someone and to figure out who she wanted. She chose him.” I say with a shrug. Ginny rubs my arm softly and I give her a small smile. “It’s fine honestly. As long as she’s happy.” I tell them and they nod.</p><p>“You should eat, you’re gonna need your strength for tonight.” Hermione tells me, passing me a plate of food. I smile softly and carefully eat, paying attention as they talk.</p><p>“We should go and talk to Madam Pomfrey. She’ll probably know what the school is doing for your transformations.” Ginny suggests and I nod. I finish eating and stand up, adjusting my jacket and stuffing my hands into my pockets. The girls stand up on either side of me and I hold my arms out for them. They both slide their arms through mine, Ginny on my left and Hermione on my right. I smile softly as Hermione laughs. We walk out of the Great Hall and I feel someone watching me, so I turn my head and see Luna. I sigh softly to myself, shaking my head and focusing back on the way we were going.</p><p>“You need to be careful tonight George, your body is still weak and your ribs are still injured. I’m amazed your arm healed up so quickly.” Hermione tells me and I smile.</p><p>“I know Hermione. You can run as many tests as you want on me next week to see how my body actually works because of the lycanthropy if you want?” I suggest and she nods with a soft smile. I chuckle softly and we walk towards the infirmary, before Draco and his group stand in front of us.</p><p>“Oh look who it is. The Minister’s son, a mudblood and a blood-traitor. Wouldn’t your parents be so proud?” Draco spits and I roll my eyes.</p><p>“Piss off Malfoy.” I say and he steps closer to me. I smirk softly, dropping the girls’ arms and moving so we were face to face.</p><p>“What are you going to do about it Umbridge?” He hisses and I chuckle.</p><p>“I really wouldn’t do that Draco...” Hermione tells him and he turns to her.</p><p>“Don’t talk to me you filthy little mudblood!” He hisses and I push him roughly.</p><p>“Watch your mouth Malfoy.” I growl and Ginny grabs my arm.</p><p>“George calm down.” Ginny mutters to me and I stand back. Draco smirks looking at the pair of us.</p><p>“Listen to your little girlfriend. Wouldn’t want Mummy and Daddy to think badly of you now would you?” Draco asks and I smirk.</p><p>“I don’t know Malfoy, does your dad like his job? Do you like your house?” I ask with a chuckle. His eyes furrow together and he steps back.</p><p>“You don’t have authority over my dad, or what we own as a family.” He tells me quickly and I smile.</p><p>“Keep thinking that Malfoy. Use that term again and I’ll make sure you regret it, understood?” I hiss. I see Pansy grab Draco’s arm pulling him away. The three of them run off leaving Hermione, Ginny and I. Ginny laughs slightly.</p><p>“I’ve never seen Malfoy that scared before. That was incredible.” Ginny tells me and I nod slightly.</p><p>“You need to be careful George. You know your wolf takes over on the night of the full moon.” Hermione tells me and I nod.</p><p>“I know, I know. I promise I’ll try to keep control from now on.” I say holding my arms out for the pair of them to take. Hermione smiles softly, interlocking our arms and we walk towards the infirmary again. We walk through the door and Madam Pomfrey looks up at us, giving me a soft smile.</p><p>“Good Afternoon George. Glad to see you again Hermione, and you two Ginny.” She tells us and we smile.</p><p>“Madam Pomfrey, tonight’s the full moon and I still don’t know what’s happening with my transformations. I haven’t been told anything.” I tell her and she nods.</p><p>“Professor Dumbledore came to me several years ago and informed me of your condition. Since then we’ve had members of staff fixing up the shrieking shack. It’s the safest place to do your transformations. We used to use it when another student was going through their transitions as well.” She tells me and I nod.</p><p>“Professor Lupin used to use the shack?” Hermione asks and Madam Pomfrey nods.</p><p>“I’m unsure how you know about his condition, but yes, he did. The shack has wards all over it to protect you, and there are specific rooms and cages for you to keep you safe. We also have a potion called Wolfsbane. It’ll help you. But you have to drink it every day; we’ll start you on it after this moon.” Madam Pomfrey tells me and I smile.</p><p>“Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. For all your help.” I tell her with a smile and she nods. She leaves the three of us alone and I sit on one of the bed since we had nothing to until sunset.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay? About the Luna situation?” Ginny asks me and I shrug.</p><p>“It doesn’t really matter how I feel about that. Luna’s with Neville again and as far as I can tell, he’s paying more attention to her, doing what she wanted him to do.” I say running a hand through my hair. “She’s happy, that’s all I wanted.” I admit and Hermione gives me a soft smile. “Enough about me, what about you guys? How are things going with Dean?” I ask Ginny and she smiles.</p><p>“They’re going really well. We’re just talking at the moment but I definitely think we could end up somewhere.” I nod and run a hand through my hair as I listen to her talk.</p><p>“Well, if it gets serious let me know, I have to give him the overprotective big brother talk.” I say with a laugh and Ginny rolls her eyes. I hear Hermione chuckle from next to me and I turn to her. “So what’s going on with you Hermione? Anyone you’re interested in?” I ask her with a smile. She shakes her head</p><p>“No. I’m not really interested in dating; I’d rather focus on learning stuff.” Hermione tells me and I nod. We sit around and talk for a few more hours, and then I see Luna standing in the doorway watching the three of us. I sit up straighter, pulling my leg to my chest. Hermione looks over at Luna and she and Ginny move across the room to give us some space as Luna walks over to me.</p><p>“Hey George... I just wanted to check up on you.” Luna tells me. I nod slightly and give her a brief smile.</p><p>“I’m fine Luna.” I mutter and she sighs sitting next to me on the bed.</p><p>“I’m sorry, for what happened.” She tells me, taking my hand and interlocking our fingers.</p><p>“It’s cool Luna. We weren’t dating so you can be with whoever you want.” I say with a shrug, removing my hand from hers.</p><p>“George please don’t be like this. I don’t want to lose you!” She tells me and I shake my head.</p><p>“This isn’t a good time Luna. It really isn’t.” I mutter feeling myself get angry.</p><p>“Can we not just talk about this? Before we drift apart?” She asks me sadly and I stand up off the bed turning to face her. I see Hermione and Ginny stand up, ready to step in whenever.</p><p>“Do you know how embarrassing it was, for me to walk into the Ravenclaw Common Room, dressed up only to find you making out with Neville?” I ask her, my voice raising slightly.</p><p>“George I’m sorry.” Luna tells me, standing up and resting her hands on my arms gently. I shake my head moving out of her grip.</p><p>“I had everything planned out for that date, and I took the time to make sure nothing would go wrong. I was so stupid to think you’d actually turn up.” I mutter running my hand through my hair.</p><p>“George please. I wanted to be there I really did!” She tells me and I shake my head.</p><p>“If you wanted to be there you would have been. You wouldn’t have been on top of Neville making out with him in our Common Room!” I shout. Hermione and Ginny run over, stepping between us.</p><p>“Luna you need to go.” Ginny tells her seriously and she shakes her head.</p><p>“Not until we talk about this properly.” Luna says and Ginny sighs frustrated.</p><p>“Madam Pomfrey, please get Luna out of her!” Hermione calls, resting her hands on my cheeks looking me in the eyes. I take a deep breath, my eyes changing to a light Hazel colour as my anger fills my body. Hermione looks over at the time.</p><p>“Shit. It’s almost 10pm.” Hermione mutters turning to Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey rushes over to us looking at my eyes.</p><p>“Ms Lovegood you need to return to your Common Room. You’ve missed your curfew. Ms Weasley and Ms Granger will be heading there soon.” Madam Pomfrey tells her and Luna sighs, she glances over at me and finally leaves. Madam Pomfrey looks at me, before calling Professor Lupin over.</p><p>“Professor, it’s time.” Madam Pomfrey tells him and he nods.</p><p>“Try to calm down George; this night is going to be rough for you.” Professor Lupin tells me and I nod.</p><p>“Come on. Say Goodbye to these two. They can come and see you in the morning.” Madam Pomfrey tells me. I nod and hug them both tightly.</p><p>“Be safe. We’ll be here when you wake up.” Hermione tells me, kissing my cheek softly. I give them a small nod of my head, before Professor Lupin places his hands on shoulder softly. I nod at Professor Lupin and Madam Pomfrey and they lead me out of the castle and towards the Whomping Willow. Once the tree has stopped moving Professor Lupin ducks underneath it, entering a small hole, I follow close behind him, walking down the long corridor that leads to the Shrieking shack. Once we arrive we move into separate rooms and Madam Pomfrey sets up the wards for us. I take a deep breath looking around the room and getting into the large cage in the corner. I close the gate door and lock it behind me, putting my wand somewhere safe so I didn’t break it during the transformation. I sink down into the corner of the cage watching as the moon rises in the sky. I close my eyes letting a deep breath before letting the wolf take over my body, my human form passing out in the process.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Moment of Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">September 14<sup>th</sup> 1993</span> </strong>
</p><p>“No Albus. The boy hasn’t woken since that night. I’ve tried giving him different potions to wake him but he hasn’t stirred. I think we just have to wait. The doctors can’t do anymore for him, his parents were informed.” I hear a voice say from next to my bed.</p><p>“Very well, have the girls left his side since he was brought here?” I hear a voice, one I recognised as Professor Dumbledore ask someone, who I assume was Madam Pomfrey.</p><p>“No professor. Ms Granger, Ms Lovegood and Ms Weasley have been by his side ever since. They take turns staying awake to make sure one of them is here when he wakes.” Madam Pomfrey tells him and I move slightly, finally being able to feel my limbs.</p><p>“He’s awake!” I hear someone call as they see my hand move. I groan softly, before I feel someone place their hand on mine. I open my eyes and see several people surrounding me. I let my eyes adjust to the light and look around, seeing Professor Dumbledore, Lupin, McGonagall, Ginny, Luna and Hermione all watching me.</p><p>“W-what happened? Did I get ugly all of a sudden?” I ask with a slight chuckle. I see the relief on Hermione’s face as Ginny pushes my shoulder softly.</p><p>“You’re a moron. A beautiful, stupid moron.” Ginny mutters kissing my head softly.</p><p>“But seriously though? What happened?” I ask confused. I go to sit up but Luna and Hermione stop me.</p><p>“You need to stay still. You’re really badly injured.” Hermione tells me and I frown.</p><p>“What? It’s only the 10<sup>th</sup>, I’m fine.” I say with a shrug. Hermione glances at Madam Pomfrey who moves closer to me.</p><p>“George what do you remember about the Full moon?” She asks me. I glance over at Luna who was watching me with shocked eyes.</p><p>“I- I remember sitting in the cage and watching the moon, then my wolf form took over and my human self passed out. I don’t remember anything after that.” I admit and Ginny sighs sitting on the edge of my bed next to me, taking my left hand in hers.</p><p>“George, you’ve been unconscious for 4 days. Professor Lupin found you at about 6am on the 10<sup>th</sup>. You broke out of your cage and somehow got through the wards set to protect you. You were in really bad shape; nobody knows what happened to you.” Ginny tells me concerned. I frown softly.</p><p>“I did?” I ask and Professor Lupin nods.</p><p>“Whatever emotional state you were in before your transition went almost nuclear to your wolf self. You could have died.” Professor Lupin tells me and I run a hand over my face.</p><p>“How badly was I hurt?” I ask Madam Pomfrey. She looks over my chart before telling me.</p><p>“You broke almost all of your ribs and cracked your skull.  You had to be rushed to here so they could do surgery on you.” She tells me and I look around.</p><p>“Where exactly am I?” I ask. Hermione smiles softly.</p><p>“St Mungo’s. After Madam Pomfrey realised how bad your condition she demanded you get brought here, Professor Dumbledore brought you himself.” Hermione tells me and I chuckle softly.</p><p>“I think we should give George and Luna a moment.” Professor Lupin suggests and they nod. Hermione looks at me, as if for conformation and I nod softly. I give her and Ginny a small smile as they leave. I look down at the hospital band around my arm as Luna takes her seat next to me.</p><p>“Y-you’re a werewolf?” She asks me and I nod. “Why didn’t you tell me?” She asks her voice breaking softly.</p><p>“I didn’t want you to think I was a freak. I wanted you to know me as me, and not just my lycanthropy.” I admit. Luna nods, moving her bleach blonde hair from her face as she looks at me.</p><p>“We need to talk about what happened George.” She tells me and I sigh with a nod.</p><p>“I know we do.” I run a hand through my hair.</p><p>“I wanted to go with you on that date, so much.” She tells me and I shake my head.</p><p>“If you wanted to go on that date, why did you make out with Neville in the common room?” I ask my voice wavering slightly.</p><p>“It’s complicated.” She tells me and I shake my head.</p><p>“That isn’t going to work Luna. If you want us to be okay, you need to tell me the real reason. I’m not going to play second fiddle to anyone, let alone Neville Longbottom.” I tell her and she nods softly.</p><p>“Do you remember when I had to go home, to my father? The reason we had to reschedule in the first place?” Luna asks me and I nod my head. “Your parents were there, at my house. They found out about our date and weren’t happy about it. They told me if I didn’t call it off, or get you to change your mind about wanting to be with me, that my dad would lose his company, we’d lose the Quibbler. Without that magazine we have no money, we need it.” Luna tells me and I frown sitting up.</p><p>“My parents threatened to take your dads company, because we were going on a date?” I ask in shock and Luna nods.</p><p>“I wanted to tell you earlier, to explain it to you the night of the full moon but I couldn’t.” Luna admits and I bite my lip.</p><p>“I’m sorry for blowing up at you that night. Full Moons get a little tricky for me when I’m in a new place.” I admit with a shrug of my shoulders. Luna chuckles but nods.</p><p>“Can we talk about your Lycanthropy?” She asks and I nod.</p><p>“Can we do it another time? I don’t want to talk about it right now.” I ask softly and she nods. I give her a small smile and see my mum and dad rush into the room.</p><p>“George! Oh god you’re awake!” Mum says rushing over to me and cupping my cheeks. Luna takes my hand softly and I squeeze it, before I remove my mum’s hands off my face.</p><p>“Hello mother.” I say sitting up. I intertwine my hands with Luna’s again, mum looking down at them and I see annoyance forming in her face. “I think we need to talk mum and you dad. About several things.” I say with a straight face, she nods softly and I look at Luna.</p><p>“Can you give us a few minutes?” I ask her softly and she nods. She kisses my hands softly before leaving the room. Dad comes and sits on the chair next to me while mum sits on the end of my bed. She tries to take my hand but I move it away. “Two main things, the first one. How dare you threaten Luna’s dad to lose his job, just because Luna and I were going on a date.” I say getting angry. I see mum glance over at dad and he shakes his head.</p><p>“That was your doing Dolores. I told you he wouldn’t be happy about it.” Dad tells her and she sighs.</p><p>“I wanted to protect you son, the Lovegood’s can be dangerous and I don’t want you getting caught in that.” Mum tells me and I laugh.</p><p>“Luna Lovegood and her father are no more harmful that a tree in weak wind. You have no right to try and determine who I can and cannot date. I don’t need protecting anymore mum! I’m not a child! I’m 14 years old! I want to be with Luna and you’re ruining that for me, just because you want me to stay your son!” I tell her annoyed and she nods.</p><p>“I’m sorry son. I just thought it would have been better for you if Luna didn’t turn up to your date and you could get over her.” Mum admits and I shake my head.</p><p>“That isn’t for you to decide! You can’t control my dating life!” I exclaim. Mum nods and rubs her face.</p><p>“I promise I won’t from now on. You can date whoever you want and I’ll try not to get involved.” Mum tells me and I nod.</p><p>“You owe Luna and her father an apology Mum. You didn’t just impact me with what you said; you scared Luna and her dad badly. You threatened to take EVERYTHING from them.” I tell her firmly and mum nods. “There’s another thing that we need to talk about, and I need answers. I don’t want any excuses.” I say looking at my dad who nods. “Who are my birthparents?” I ask them and I see them look at each other. Dad sighs deeply, setting his coat over his arm.</p><p>“You already know that.” He tells me and I shake my head.</p><p>“I want to hear you say it.” I tell him seriously and he nods.</p><p>“Your birth mother is Bellatrix Lestrange. Your birth father is Fenrir Greyback. You have a large extended family who know you exist but don’t know where you are, who adopted you or what life you have lived.” Dad tells me and I nod.</p><p>“Why did you want Dumbledore to tell me who my parents are, instead of it being you?” I ask them running a hand through my hair.</p><p>“Bellatrix Lestrange is a dangerous woman, she’s currently locked in a cell in Azkaban, for torturing Frank and Alice Longbottom, as well as several other wizards and witches who refused to give information on Harry Potter. We didn’t know what would happen when you found out, and we were scared that if she found out where you were, she would try to get you somehow.” Mum admits and I frown.</p><p>“But she’s locked up in Azkaban? Nobody has every broken out of there?” I say and dad sighs.</p><p>“We never know what’s going to happen with that place, we don’t know who comes or goes from it anymore. We just had to keep you safe, and Hogwarts is the safest place for you to find out who your parents are.” Dad tells me and I nod.</p><p>“So where does that leave us three?” I ask and dad smiles.</p><p>“We’re still your parents, we raised you from a day old and we’ll continue raising you until the day we take our last breath.” Mum tells me and I smile, nodding softly. I hear a knock on the door and I see Hermione, Ginny and Luna stood there. I smile and gesture for them to come inside.</p><p>“Minister, Miss Umbridge. It’s nice to meet you.” Hermione says shaking their hands, Ginny does the same and they introduce themselves, before my mum turns to Luna.</p><p>“I owe you an apology, what I did to you and your father was incomprehensible and completely unnecessary. You and my son can date whoever you want and it’s not my job to police that.” Mum says and Luna nods offering her a small smile.</p><p>“It’s okay Miss Umbridge.” Luna says, sitting next to me on the bed and taking my hand. I see dad check his watch and gesture to mum.</p><p>“Listen, we have to head back to the ministry, but we’ll write to you okay? You’re being moved back to Hogwarts later since you’re finally awake.” Dad says and I nod.</p><p>“Be safe, I love you.” I tell them both and my mum kisses my forehead. She takes dad’s arm and they apparate out of the hospital. I bite my lip softly looking over at Luna, a small smile forming on my face.</p><p>“So what happened whilst we were outside?” Ginny asks, sitting in the chair next to me.</p><p>“I told my mum the truth; I confronted her about what she did to Luna and her father and told her it wasn’t her job to do that.” I say and Luna smiles softly at me. I intertwine my hand with Luna’s.</p><p>“What exactly happened between your mum and Luna?” Hermione asks me and I look towards Luna to explain.</p><p>“The day I had to go home for the weekend Dolores was in my house, she somehow found out about the date George and I were supposed to go on, and she threatened to take my dad’s company from us. If she had taken the Quibbler we wouldn’t of had anything left, we would have lost our house and I would have had to drop out of Hogwarts.” Luna tells them and Ginny frowns.</p><p>“Your mum did all that, just because you guys had a date planned out?” Ginny asks and I nod.</p><p>“Mum’s been protective of me since I was a baby, it only got worse after Greyback attacked me. It’s why when I had my first girlfriend my mum wouldn’t leave us alone for 6 months. Anytime I went somewhere with her, my mum would be following. But she finally realises she can’t do that anymore. I’m free to date and do whatever I want with whoever I want.” I tell them and I see Luna smile softly.</p><p>“So, are we free for that date?” She asks biting her lip softly. I nod and kiss the back of her hand.</p><p>“Ready when you are.” I tell her honestly. She leans forward and kisses my cheek softly and I smile widely at her.</p><p>“God you two make me feel so single!” Ginny groans, causing Luna to pull away and the both of us to laugh. I smile softly hearing Luna’s laugh and the doctors come into the room to run a few tests. They place a stethoscope on my chest to check my breathing wasn’t being impacted by the broken ribs I had sustained. Once they had checked my ribs and lungs, they have me lean forward so that the doctor can check the large cut that ran on the back of my head.</p><p>“Everything looks to be healing well. You’ll have a scar running across your head from now on, but a few scars should be easy to handle after everything you’ve been through. You’re free to go once Mr Dumbledore has returned to take the four of you home.” The doctor tells me and I smile thanking him. He walks out and I look down at my chest.</p><p>“Please tell me I have spare clothes somewhere?” I ask hopefully and Hermione laughs passing me a fresh shirt.</p><p>“After we found out what happened we ran to your dorm to pack some clothes for you.” Hermione tells me and I smile.</p><p>“Of course you did. How did you two even find out what happened to me?” I ask them as I sit up to pull the shirt over my head.</p><p>“Hermione and I headed to the infirmary at around 8am, before class. We wanted to make sure everything was okay but when we got there, the room was empty, all the beds were fresh and there wasn’t a sign of you, so we ran all the way to Professor Flitwick to ask him what had happened. He informed us that you had been taken to St Mungo’s for treatment, he offered to have Professor McGonagall apparate us here so that we could make sure you were okay. Once he went to talk to McGonagall, we were running to the Ravenclaw Common Room when we bumped into Luna. Luna asked what happened and where we were going, so we told her you were here and she let us into the dorms so we could pack. Then all three of us returned to Professor McGonagall’s office and she brought us here, where we met Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.” Hermione tells me and I nod listening.</p><p>“We stayed here the entire time. We didn’t leave your bedside.” Ginny tells me, offering me a sad smile. I frown slightly beginning to feel bad.</p><p>“I’m sorry that I worried you all, I didn’t mean too I promise.” I tell them and they nod.</p><p>“We know, don’t worry.” Luna tells me and I smile softly. I sit up in bed and turn my body, sliding my legs over the edge of the bed and reaching for my leather jacket. I slide the material over my body and let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Wait, if I was found outside of the shrieking shack, did anyone pick up my wand?” I ask with a raised eyebrow. Luna chuckles and passes it to me.</p><p>“Professor Lupin passed it to me outside; he told me you’d probably ask about it.” Luna tells me and I laugh. I look up at the door as Professor Dumbledore walks into the room.</p><p>“Ah George, I see you’re already to go. Since you’re apparition trained, why don’t you take the girls back to Hogwarts, I have some official business to attend too.” Dumbledore tells me and I nod.</p><p>“Yes professor.” I tell him, turning to the girls.</p><p>“Hold on to either each other or me ladies.” I say with a laugh holding my arms out. Luna interlocks our hands, wrapping our arms in the process. Hermione takes my other arm, interlocking them together and Ginny holds Hermione’s arm. “Hold tightly. You don’t want to get splinched, it hurts.” I tell them. I nod to Professor Dumbledore and I apparate out of the hospital. We arrive in the courtyard of the school and I look around, checking if anyone saw us.</p><p>“Why do you know how to do that? How did you get Ministry clearance!?” Hermione asks me amazed.</p><p>“I’ve been trained and qualified to do that since I was 12. Dad was insistent as I gained my independence that I should have the fastest and easiest mode of transport, so I got apparate trained on my 12<sup>th</sup> birthday. Only splinched myself once, wasn’t a lot of fun, it left a large scar on my back.” I tell them and Luna nods.</p><p>“So that’s where that scar came from.” She says and I smirk, raising an eyebrow at her.</p><p>“Been checking out my body have you Ms Lovegood?” I ask. I see Luna’s eyes widen and a deep blush cover her cheeks.</p><p>“I said that out loud didn’t I?” She asks and Ginny laughs.</p><p>“That you did.” Hermione says with a smile. Luna bites her lip, burying her face into my neck. I laugh and wrap my arm around her waist, kissing her temple.</p><p>“Come on, we better head inside, it looks like it might rain.” Ginny tells us, looking up at the sky. I nod and interlock my hands with Luna, as we walk. Hermione and Ginny stand to the left of me and we all enter through the large gateway. I smile softly, listening as the two women to my left debated about the upcoming Quidditch games, which makes my eyes widen.</p><p>“Oh fuck! I’m meant to be at Quidditch practice in 10 minutes!” I say rubbing my face. I hear Hermione chuckle and reach into her bag, producing my Quidditch gear. “Extension charm?” I ask her and she nods proudly. “Nicely done! I’m gonna head to the pitch, you guys want to come?” I ask the three of them. Luna and Ginny nod, however Hermione shakes her head.</p><p>“As much as I’d love too, I’m behind on Transfiguration and I want to catch up, before I help you catch up with the rest of our classes.” She tells me and I nod with a smile.</p><p>“I’ll see you at dinner?” I ask her and she nods with a smile, before running off to the library. I turn back to the girls left and smile softly.</p><p>“I swear to god if you make me the third wheel the entire time I’m going to kill you both.” Ginny tells Luna and I, causing Luna to laugh. I smile widely at the noise before checking the time.</p><p>“Come on, we need to head down now.” I mention. Luna takes my hand once more and I smile softly, I hold my arm out for Ginny and she rolls her eyes jokingly before taking it. I chuckle softly and we begin the walk to the Quidditch pitch. I see people watching the three of us but I ignore them, listening as Luna spoke about the newest edition of the Quibbler her father was working on.</p><p>“He’s writing about Thestral’s this week, I’ve always wanted to see one.” Luna tells us and I nod.</p><p>“What’ a Thestral?” Ginny asks and I answer.</p><p>“A thestral is a creature with wings, kind of like a horse; however they can only be seen by people who’ve seen death in their lives.” I inform her and Luna nods. “Speaking of Thestral’s, I know where there is some. I’ll take you to them after practice if you’d like?” I tell Luna and she nods.</p><p>“I’d like that.” She tells me and I nod, kissing her temple softly.</p><p>“I haven’t seen death, so I’ll leave you two to that.” Ginny says and I chuckle but nod, giving her a small smile after she shoots me a knowing smile. I nod my head slightly and release Luna hand as we reach the pitch. Luna kisses my cheek once more before the two of them head up to the stands to watch. I quickly change into my uniform and grab my broom, running over to Cho and Roger.</p><p>“Hey, sorry I cut it so short.” I tell them and Cho looks at me.</p><p>“What are you doing here? Last we heard you were in St Mungo’s after emergency surgery!” She tells me and I nod.</p><p>“Had an accident a few days ago, I’m fine now.” I say with a shrug. Roger looks at me sceptically but accepting my answer. He turns to the rest of the team and begins to address us.</p><p>“Okay, new players welcome to the team. We play Hufflepuff in a few weeks so we need to be on top of our game. I don’t want a dirty game; I want it to be clean. We need to practice some new formations and practice our team cohesion so we don’t run into any incidents like those during try-outs.” Roger says glancing over at me. I nod my head slightly and we all begin to fly around, warming up and getting used to flying again. I listen to roger as he calls out formations to fly into, doing so and weaving in between other players, making sure I was as quick as I could be. Cho releases the golden snitch and I begin chasing after it, I see someone chasing behind me but I speed up, reaching my hand out finally grabbing hold of the snitch. I hold it up and hear Roger blow the whistle. We continue this exercise for a few hours before Roger calls for us to pack up. I fly down and lock the snitch in its case, before standing up again. I see Cho walk over to me and pat me on my shoulder.</p><p>“I didn’t expect you to be that good, especially after having life saving surgery a few days ago. That’s really impressive. How the hell do you always manage to heal so quickly!?”She asks me and I shrug.</p><p>“I’m just lucky I guess.” I tell her with a laugh and she smiles.</p><p>“Lucky doesn’t even define it. Good job today. I’ll see you back in the common room tonight?” She asks and I nod my head. Cho walks off talking with Roger about strategies for the next game. I smile softly to myself as I place my broom back into the cupboard. I take my Quidditch robes off, setting them on the shelf in the cupboard as I slide my leather jacket on, and fix my hair.</p><p>“You looked incredible up there. I hate the fact you aren’t a Gryffindor now.” Ginny tells me and I smile softly.</p><p>“Thanks! I’ve still got a lot of learning to do honestly.” I admit and she scoffs.</p><p>“If that’s you still learning you’ll be winning world championships by the time you’re 19.” She tells me and I chuckle.</p><p>“I don’t know about that.” I say hesitantly. Luna walks over and intertwines our hands carefully.</p><p>“I think you could. You’re incredible on a broom.” Luna tells me and I smile. I take my Quidditch robes off the shelf, closing the cupboard and turning back to Ginny.</p><p>“I’ll see you two at Dinner, have fun with the Thestral’s, don’t rush back?” She tells us and I chuckle pushing her softly.</p><p>“We’ll see you later.” I tell her and we walk our separate ways. I smile softly and kiss Luna’s head softly as we walk down the path towards Hagrid’s hut.</p><p>“George, how do you know about these Thestral’s?” Luna asks me.</p><p>“I worked in the Ministry office for a while. I helped file paperwork and I would go from department to department helping out wherever needed. I spent most of my time in the Magical Creatures department since that’s where they needed the most help. One of the projects I had to do for them was to ensure the number of Thestral’s was still healthy and that they hadn’t been attacked by something.” I inform her and she nods softly. We walk in a comfortable silence and I lead her through the forbidden forest to a wide opening, smiling softly as Luna gasps.</p><p>“Oh wow, George this is incredible.” She whispers letting go of my hand and carefully approaching one of the Thestral’s. I watch from behind as the Thestral bows its head letting Luna stroke it.</p><p>“You can see them?” Luna asks me, turning to look at me whilst she continues stroking the creature. I give her a soft smile.</p><p>"I can. I lost my dad’s parents when I was younger, and then my uncle passed away when I was 11.”I tell her and she walks over to me, intertwining our hands. I smile softly, kissing her fingers softly.</p><p>“I lost my mum when I was 9. She had a habit of practicing spells she had created and one of them went badly wrong. She died in an accident because of it.” Luna tells me and I frown softly, rubbing her cheek gently.</p><p>“I know your mother would be extremely proud of you.” I tell her and she offers me a warm smile. “Do you want to ride one of the Thestral’s?” I ask her and her face lights up.</p><p>“They let you ride them?” She asks me excitedly and I chuckle with a nod of my head.</p><p>“I’ve been visiting them every six months since I was 11 years old. They trust me, come on.” I tell her interlocking our hands and walking over to one of the Thestral’s. I hold my right hand out and gently stroke the thestral letting it realise who I was, before I lift Luna onto it, climbing on in front of her. “Hold on.” I tell her, and she wraps her arms around my waist tightly. I carefully pat the side of the Thestral’s neck and it begins running, before taking off. I smile widely hearing Luna gasp and hold my tighter. She buries her face into my back and I chuckle softly. “Open your eyes, you’re missing the flight.” I call out over the loud noise of the wind passing by us. I fell her remove her head from my back and look around. I turn my neck slightly to capture her reaction, seeing the joy fill her face. We fly around on the Thestral for as long as it lets us before it lands and kneels down. I jump off and help Luna down, before stroking the Thestral to thank it.</p><p>“That... that was a mind blowing experience.” Luna tells me and I smile widely. Luna interlocks our hands softly and I look at my watch seeing that it was getting close to Dinner time.</p><p>“Come on, we better head back, Dinner is going to be soon and people will be looking for us.” I tell Luna and she nods. We head out of the forest and walk up the hill towards the castle before Luna stops, looking over the water as the sunsets.</p><p>“It looks beautiful.” She says and I nod softly, watching her carefully. I wrap my arms around her shoulder, pulling her into my carefully. I press a soft kiss to her temple closing my eyes briefly. I pull away and look out across the distance as we watch the sunset in silence. I smile softly and she turns in my arms so she was facing me. “I had a great time tonight. Despite the whole hospital thing.” Luna tells me and I laugh. I move some hair off her hair, pushing it behind her ear, before gently rubbing her cheek.</p><p>“I did too. I’m glad we finally got some time alone, without any distractions.” I admit and she smiles softly.</p><p>“Hopefully we can do this more often? Have alone time I mean.” She whispers, moving her arms over my shoulders, interlacing her hands behind my neck. I nod softly biting my lip.</p><p>“I’d like that.” I mutter softly. She smiles up at me since I was a few inches taller than her, before I see her eyes flutter to my lips briefly. I let out a small smile, moving my hand to her cheek, brushing her cheek softly with the pad of my thumb. I allow my eyes to fall to her lips again as she takes her bottom lip between her teeth, biting on it gently. I tug it from her mouth with my thumb causing her to let out a soft laugh. I smile widely at the sound before we settle into the quiet, just enjoying our time together. Luna looks out at the distance and I let my hands fall back to her waist, holding her softly. Soon enough the sun is barely peaking above the water and Luna turns towards the castle walking off slightly. I shake my head finally giving in. I reach for her hand stopping her from walking. Luna turns back to face me with concern on her face.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” She asks me and I shake my head. I move closer to her, resting my hand on her cheek softly, before pressing our lips together faintly. Luna’s hands fly to my neck, holding my softly as she pushes against me. I smile softly, and drop my hands to her hips, pulling our bodies closer. I let my mind focus on the moment, wanting to remember everything. The tastes of her sweet chapstick filling my senses as moments pass by. I let the smell of her perfume fill my nose, along with the sound of the waves hitting the shore from down the hill. The way her hair fell across her cheeks, brushing against me with every blow of the wind. The way her dress felt underneath my finger tips as I held her closely to my body. The slightest heat radiating from her body hitting mine as we embrace the moment. I feel her smile softly against my lips and I finally break away once we need air. Luna rests her head on mine and lets out a soft laugh, causing me to follow suit.</p><p>“I was kind of hoping you’d do that.” Luna admits and I smile softly.</p><p>“I originally wasn’t going too. I didn’t want you to get the wrong impression of me.” I admit and she shakes her head.</p><p>“I didn’t. I think you’re an incredible guy George, I mean that.” She tells me rubbing my cheek softly.</p><p>“I’m glad, because there aren’t enough words to describe what I think about you.” I say and a wide smile forms on her face. She looks up at the castle before glancing back at me.</p><p>“We should head back, we don’t want to miss dinner.” Luna tells me and I nod softly. I kiss her temple softly and she intertwines our hands. I hear her laugh loudly as she begins running up the hill, pulling me with her unexpectedly. I laugh softly and chase after her, letting her run ahead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Astronomy Tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>September 14</b>
    <b>th</b>
    <b> 1993</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smile softly at the loud laugh that left Luna’s mouth as we finally made it to the top of the hill. I see her look around at the sky since the sun had finally set and the night time began to make its arrival. Luna smiles widely watching the stars in the sky and I lean against a pillar watching her as she takes it all in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, we’re already late.” I tell her, finally deciding to disturb her from her thoughts. She shoots me a warm smile and intertwines our hands carefully and we walk through the large entrance of the Castle, and into the Great Hall. The conversations flowed loudly, filling up any possible empty space within the room. I look around and see Hermione, Ginny and Neville watching us. I roll my eyes at the angry look on Neville’s face, before smiling and waving at Ginny and Hermione. Luna and I walk over to the Ravenclaw table, sitting down in two spots near the end of the table, close to where Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Harry and Ron were sat. I sit down and Luna sits next to me, resting her head on my shoulder as Ginny turns around to talk to us. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you have fun looking at Thestrals?” She asks Luna and Luna nods her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was incredible; the Thestral’s respect George in a way I didn’t know was possible!” Luna says happily and I smile softly listening as she talks, before pouring us both a glass of pumpkin juice. Luna delves into a conversation with Ginny and Harry about something and Hermione gestures to the entrance of the room. I nod softly and kiss Luna’s temple softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be back in a little okay?” I tell her. Luna nods, offering me a wide smile before she places a kiss on my jaw. I stand up and walk to the entrance with Hermione, standing outside the door so nobody could hear us, if that was even possible. I glance back into the room and I feel Hermione slap my arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a problem.” She tells me and I frown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” I ask her concerned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neville is NOT happy.” Hermione tells me and I sigh running a hand through my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? Because Luna isn’t his property?” I say rolling my eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m being serious George, he’s really mad about you and Luna! I heard him muttering something during transfiguration, something along the lines of giving you what you deserve for taking Luna.” Hermione tells me concerned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, I love your concern for me, but I’m ready for Neville. If he wants to try something, let him. I’m a better dueller than he is.” I say honestly and she sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve only been here for two weeks and you’ve been through enough wars and fights. Please, just only resort to violence if you have too?” She begs me and I nod. I kiss her cheek softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise you, I’ll only hurt him if it’s the last option. Same with anyone else who wants to hurt me. I won’t retaliate unless I have too.” I tell her seriously and she lets out a sigh of relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, now tell me what happened after Quidditch practice. You guys were almost an hour late!” Hermione asks me excitedly. I lean against the wall, tucking my hands into my trouser pockets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well her dad is writing an edition of the Quibbler on Thestrals, I told her I knew where there was a pack of them and we went to them. We spoke about why we could both see the Thestrals and then we rode one.” I tell her and she gasps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You RODE a thestral!?” Hermione asks me in shock and I nod with a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been visiting this pack of Thestral’s twice a year since I was 11. They respect me. I helped Luna on and got on after her, we flew around for a few hours before we decided to head back to the castle.” I tell her and she eyes me up suspiciously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not telling me something. What else happened?” She asks me skeptically and I laugh, running a hand through my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We stopped to watch the sunset on the top of the hill, and as she started heading back to the castle, I stopped her and I kissed her.” I admit a large smile forming on my face. Hermione gasps and slaps my arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you serious!?” She asks me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did. God it was perfect. She is perfect.” I admit and Hermione smiles widely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So THAT’S why you two were so happy when you walked in! God that explains so much.” Hermione says finally putting it together in her head. I laugh softly and she smiles widely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh George, I’m so happy for you! Where does that leave the two of you?” Hermione asks me and I look into the Great Hall watching as Luna laughs at something Harry had said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know honestly. I think we’re just gonna take it slow and one day at a time. I don’t want to rush anything, or make her feel like I’m forcing her to be with me.” I tell Hermione and she nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, we better head back. They’re probably wondering where we’ve gone.” She tells me and I nod, gesturing for her to go first. The pair of us walk back into the Great Hall, taking our seats at our respective tables and we jump back into conversations. I nod listening to Cho and Roger talk about our upcoming Quidditch games, talking whenever it was appropriate for me to do so. Soon after Professor McGonagall calls that we were to head to our dorms so we all begin to move. I stand up off the bench and turn to Luna waiting for her to finish up and stand as well. She gives me a small smile and I hold my hand out for her to take, which she does, intertwining our hands. I kiss the back of her hand softly as we wait for Hermione, Ginny and Ron to walk over to us. I smile at Ron shaking his hand and he offers me a soft smile. Ginny stands to the left of Luna, and Ron stands to my right, with Hermione next to him. We begin our walk to the common rooms since we both had to go up the grand staircase. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to see you play Quidditch George, I’m considering trying out myself.” Ron tells me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it! Fred and George both play for Gryffindor don’t they? As well as Ginny?” I ask him and he nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was considering it, I think it’d be a lot of fun.” He says and I smile. We continue our talk as we reach the top of the stairs having to split our different ways. Luna hugs Ginny goodnight, and I do so to Hermione, before we switch. I smile softly as Luna takes my hand, wrapping my arm over her shoulders. I shake Ron’s hand again and bid each other goodnight before we leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey George?” Luna asks me and I look down at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” I ask her and she offers me a soft small. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to head to Hoagsmeade this weekend? So we can finish our date?” Luna suggests and I smile widely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’d love to. We can talk about it tomorrow?” I suggest seeing the yawn she let out of her lips. She nods softly and we walk into the Ravenclaw common room, seeing people settled in all around us. We walk up the stairs to the dorms and I smile softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night Luna.” I tell her softly. Luna smiles softly, pressing a soft kiss to my cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night George.” She tells me before disappearing into her dorm. I head the opposite way and enter my own room, sinking in my bed and falling asleep, a large smile filling my face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>October 11</b>
    <b>th</b>
    <b> 1993</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I look around after another successful Quidditch practice and see Luna, Ron and Hermione watching me. I smile at them softly and walk over, sliding my bag over my shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey you three, I didn’t expect to see you here. It’s only 9am, and it’s a Monday'' I say with a laugh. Ron smiles at me sleepily and I see Hermione roll her eyes at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna and I wanted to make sure everything was okay, and to make sure you weren’t alone this morning. Plus Luna wanted to watch you practice.” Hermione says, a smirk forming on her lips and I see Luna blush. I laugh softly and kiss Luna’s temple softly, wrapping my arms around her waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well thank you, I appreciate it. But come on, we’re going to be late for Flitwick’s class if we don’t hurry up.” I tell them and they nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So are you two finally official?” Ron asks me and I glance down at Luna who nods her head, letting a large smile fill her face. I smile softly biting my lip as Hermione cheers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I asked her the other day, when we were coming back from Hogsmeade.” I tell the two of them and Hermione smiles widely. Ron pats me on the back and I laugh as we walk into the school, making our way up the staircases and into Professor Flitwick’s classroom. We all sit down and I see Professor Flitwick watching me carefully. I ignore the look and turn to Luna and Hermione who were sitting on either side of me, whilst Ron sat a few rows behind with Neville and Harry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has Neville given you anymore trouble since last week?” Hermione asks me and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he learnt his lesson after I put the leg locker on him and he fell over.” I admit and Hermione smacks my arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did I say about hurting people!?” She asks me seriously and a frown on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He didn’t give me much choice! He tried to stupefy me, so I had to use Expelliarmus and the leg locker to get him to stop.” I say lifting my hands in self-defence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was he giving you trouble for this time?” Luna asks a soft smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something about being adopted. I don’t know, I didn’t really pay attention to him. He got angry that I wasn’t listening to his insults, so he shot Filipendo at me. I did what I had to do to protect myself.” I tell the two of them seriously. Luna frowns and presses a soft kiss to my lips, causing me to smile. I kiss back softly before pulling away and moving her hair from her face. “I’m fine, I promise.” I tell her and she nods. I hear someone open the classroom door and I see Professor McGonagall walk in rapidly approaching Professor Flitwick, casting a sideways glance at me before she whispers to him. Professor Flitwick nods before looking at the three of us. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George, Hermione, Luna you three are excused from your classes.” He tells us and I furrow my eyebrows whilst the entire class watches us. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor?” Hermione asks concerned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you three to come with me, now.” Professor McGonagall tells us seriously and I bite the inside of my lip and stand up. Luna follows suit and I take her bag for her, slinging it over my shoulder with mine, before we intertwine our hands and follow Professor McGonagall, with Hermione next to us. Ron looks at me confused and I shrug not knowing what it was about. Once we were out of the classroom Professor McGonagall hurries us to her office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor what’s going on? Did we do something wrong?” Luna asks and she shakes her head as I see Ginny and Jacob being brought in by Madam Pomfrey. Professor McGonagall thanks Madam Pomfrey and she leaves quickly, closing the door behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor McGonagall if this is about them knowing about my Lycanthropy I’m sorry, I couldn’t hide it from them and they figured it out.” I try to plead with her but she raises her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t about your Lycanthropy; it’s about something more serious.” Professor McGonagall says taking her seat behind her desk as the five of us stand in front of her. “Bellatrix Lestrange has broken out of Azkaban.” She tells us and I feel my body tense up, my breath getting stuck in my throat as the girls gasp. Jacob reaches over to squeeze my shoulder supportively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no, she can’t have. Azkaban is the safest place on Earth.” I choke out and Professor McGonagall offers me a sympathetic smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s true. It’s believed that Sirius Black helped her break out as he had done several months ago.” She tells us and I collapse on one of the chairs, letting Luna and I’s bags fall to the floor as I try to comprehend what she was telling me. I feel my breathing become short and I close my eyes to calm myself down. Jacob notices and moves besides me helping me to calm down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just breathe, in time with me.” He tells me and helps me calm my breathing down. Once I was okay I offered him a thankful smile and he just nods in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But professor, what does Bellatrix Lestrange escaping Azkaban has to do with us?” Ginny asks her and she looks over at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that’s up to you to explain Mr Umbridge, if you’re able to do so.” Professor McGonagall says and I stand up, wiping my hands on my trousers as I turn to face them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bellatrix Lestrange is my birth mother. She’s the one who left me on the steps of the ministry when I was a baby, where I was found and adopted by Dolores and Cornelius. My birth father is Fenrir Greyback, the same person who infected me with my Lycanthropy.” I tell them, seeing their faces change into one of shock. Jacob offers me a supportive nod. “If you hate me I get it, trust me. I hate myself about it too.”I tell Hermione and Ginny before turning to Luna. “If you don’t want to be with me anymore, I get it. My parents are monsters, and I’m their offspring.” I tell her sadly but she shakes her head, wrapping her arms around me, hugging me tightly. I wrap my arms around her waist, burying my face into her neck and inhaling the scent of her perfume. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your parents don’t define you.” She whispers to me and I smile softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, the reason I had to take the four of you out of class is because you’re the closest people to George. I suspect Bellatrix has returned to Malfoy Manor, where Narcissa Malfoy will be aware of you George. I believe Draco Malfoy will have informed his mother about you, not realising the significance of your name to her and the rest of her family. Since you are the closest people to George, there is a real concern that Bellatrix will stop at nothing to get to George, which includes using the four of you. Professor Dumbledore and I have spoken about it and we’ve agreed that until the situation is resolved and Bellatrix Lestrange is placed back into a secure cell in Azkaban, it’s unsafe for you to return to your classes. However, this does not mean you will stop studying. You’ll have your study halls in the Great Hall, where you’ll be watched and protected at all times, and your practical lessons will take place in the Room of Requirement. Your professors have agreed that due to the level of threat that Bellatrix possesses, you’ll all be trained in Defence against the Dark arts and Charms first and foremost. Professor Lupin has offered to teach you both subjects.” Professor McGonagall tells us and Hermione bites her lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor what about our other classes? Will we still have to do our end of year tests for those?” She asks and Professor McGonagall shakes her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully Bellatrix Lestrange will be recaptured by that point, but if she is not you have the choice of taking those exams. If you wish too, you’ll sit them with the rest of your year, however if you choose not to, you’ll automatically be passed and move onto the next year of your studies.” She tells us and I see Hermione make a note of that. “Now, the three of you need to head to the Room of Requirement to meet Professor Lupin, he’ll be outside waiting for you.” McGonagall tells us. The four of them thank her, taking their things and moving towards the door, however I hang back to talk to Professor McGonagall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor? Isn’t this putting the entire school in danger? To keep me here?” I ask softly, rubbing the back of my neck softly. Professor McGonagall moves her glasses to the edge of her nose as she looks at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you trying to ask me Mr Umbridge?” She asks me and I sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wouldn’t it just be easier for me to go to Bellatrix Lestrange, if I’m the one she wants? It wouldn’t put my friends or girlfriend in danger, it wouldn’t put the school and innocent people at risk of an attack just because I’m here!” I exclaim and she sighs softly, setting her quill down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George, I know how you feel. You don’t want to get your friends and innocent students injured because of who your parents are. Giving you to Bellatrix Lestrange would be dangerous, for everyone. The knock on effects of losing you would echo throughout the Wizarding world. Please, do not try anything. Trust Professor Dumbledore on this, if you can’t trust him, then trust me.”She tells me and I sigh. I nod softly and give her a small smile, before picking my bag off the floor and leaving her office. I close the door behind me and rub my face roughly, setting my hand down and seeing Ginny watching me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” She tells me and I offer her a weak smile. “Come on, we need to head to Professor Lupin.” Ginny tells me and I sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t do this Ginny. I can’t ask you guys to have to go through this. I can’t ask you to risk your lives just because you know me. I can’t let something happen to any of you, especially to you and Luna. I can’t.” I tell her honestly and she shakes her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>You’re our friend George, we care about you. We don’t want you to get hurt.” Ginny tells me and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you get it? Bellatrix Lestrange will use ANY methods to get to me. She was in Azkaban for torture for god sake! I can’t let her do that to you guys. You’re like a little sister to me; I can’t let you get hurt!” I tell her desperately. Ginny sighs running a hand through her ginger hair as she turns to me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re like a big brother to me, which is why I want to do this. Now come on. The others are waiting for us, and if you even TRY to complain again, I will hex you and drag you there by your ankles.” Ginny tells me seriously and I sigh, nodding in defeat. We walk down the corridor and I hear Professor Lupin talking to the others as we round the corner. Luna offers me a smile and I bite my lip looking down. Lupin opens the door to the Room of Requirement and we all follow after him, setting our bags in the corner of the room. Luna moves over to me, taking my hand in hers and squeezing it softly. Professor Lupin stands in front of us and begins talking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One of the first things that you may discover in the world is something called a Boggart, does anyone know what a boggart is?” He asks and Jacob speaks up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a creature that takes on the form of your biggest fear professor. It’s different for everyone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Correct Jacob! 5 points to Hufflepuff. Now, I’ve been given consent from Professor Dumbledore to allow you to face a boggart. The best way to defeat a boggart is to turn your biggest fear into something funny.” Lupin tells us as he walks over to a wardrobe. “One spell will do just that, repeat after me Riddikulus.” He says and the others repeat the word. Lupin smiles widely and looks at Jacob. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jacob, you’re first. Remember the incantation, Riddikulus.” He tells Jacob who nods in response raising his wand. The creature emerges from the wardrobe after Lupin unlocks it. I watch as everyone goes through their boggarts, changing them into something funny. Professor Lupin looks over at me and offers me a soft nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s your turn.” He tells me and I let out a shaky breath, pulling my wand from my pocket. I glance over at the others as they stand to the side watching me with support evident in their faces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“P-professor I can’t do this. N-not with them here.” I mutter to him and he nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can. You’re stronger than this. Just remember, think of something funny, and recite the incantation.” He tells me softly and I close my eyes taking a deep breath and nodding as I raise my wand. The boggart gets released from the wardrobe and changes. I hear Luna and Hermione gasps as I was face to face with a version of me, all of my scars on show to them. The large holes pierced into my shoulder, and the ones from bad transitions filling my body. I drop my wand and Professor watches me, seeing the fear in my face. He quickly jumps in the way of me and transforms the boggart into a balloon which flies around the room letting out air. Lupin forces the boggart into the wardrobe, locking it behind him. I toss my wand into my pocket and pick up my bag, quickly leaving the room. I walk away quickly, hearing someone call for me, but I begin running. I run down the long corridors off the school, empty of students since they were all in class. I run across the courtyard, heading into the Astronomy tower, slamming the door behind me. I lean against the wall panting harshly from the lack of breath in my lungs. I toss my bag away from me and slide down the wall, bringing my legs up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them, hiding my face in my knees, trying to calm myself down. I feel someone running around in the corridor calling my name but I stay silent wanting to be alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George!? George? Babe where are you!?” I hear Luna call. She eventually pushes the door to the astronomy tower open rushing up the stairs. She lets out a sigh of relief as she finally finds me huddled in a corner. “Baby we’ve been looking for you.” She says moving closer to me. I shake my head holding my hand for her to stay away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“P-please, don’t.” I beg her. Luna shakes her head, moving closer to me and sinking to her knees in front of me. She takes my hands in hers kissing them softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen to me, listen to my breath.” She tells me and I try to focus on her breathing, trying to mimic it. I eventually calm down and Luna wipes my eyes softly, cupping my face in her hands. “Why did you run off?” She asks me softly and I let my eyes fall to my hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a freak.” I mutter and Luna shakes her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t a freak.” She tells me adamantly and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am a freak! My parents are MURDERERS and I’m a Werewolf.” I cry out and Luna makes me look at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your parents do not define you, okay? Neither does your Lycanthropy. You’re YOU George. You’re your own individual. You’re handsome, intelligent and beyond caring.” She tells me and I close my eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m covered in scars, I look hideous.” I say and Luna shakes her head moving away from me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take your shirt off.” She tells me and I look at her confused. “Just do it.” She tells me so I sigh, setting my robe and tie to the side as I unbutton my shirt, tossing it to the side. “Tell me about your scars.” Luna asks me softly and I look at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” I mutter. Luna takes my hand softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your scars are part of you George. They formed you into the person you are.” She tells me and I bite my lip. I sit up and point to the scar on my shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was the night Fenrir Greyback attacked me and infected me. This long scar on my chest was from a bad transition after my uncle died.” I say pointing to the large scar running from above my V-line to the middle of my chest. “This scar was from when Jacob and I were chased down the streets by someone, they thought we had stolen something and they shot Sectumsempra at Jacob so I jumped in the way.” I say gesturing to the smaller scars covering my chest, woven between the ones already there. I turn around and show her my back. “The large one running down my spine was after a splinching accident. I was trying to get Alex home after he had been beaten up, but I messed up the apparition. Alex was unhurt but I was in hospital for a week after that. And the scar down my left arm was from Grandpa on my dad’s side, he thought if he Crucio’d me enough, the Lycanthropy would disappear and I’d become normal again. I have those scars all over my back as well.” I tell Luna and she nods listening to every story. She leans in and kisses me softly, before pulling away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your scars don’t define you. Every scar you have represents a battle or injury that you recovered from. Whether it was an accident, a result of a Full Moon or someone trying to hurt you, they tell a story. They make you who you are; they’ve made you an INCREDIBLE man, George.” She tells me and I rest my head on hers softly. “If you get more or never get another scar again, I’ll still want you the same amount as I do now, if not more. Your past and your parents don’t define you; they don’t decide your future. Our future isn’t certain, but I do know I see you in mine, for as long as you’ll have me.” Luna tells me softly and I cup her cheeks kissing her again. I press my lips against hers softly, portraying all the emotions I felt through it, hoping she could understand me. Luna pulls away soon after and smiles at me. “And as much as I adore the sight of you without your shirt on, you should probably put it back on, the others will realise we’re up here soon and I have a feeling that they’re going to burst through that door.” Luna tells me and I smile reaching for my shirt as the door slams open, hitting the wall causing us all the flinch slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George! There you are! Why do I feel like we just disturbed you doing something sexual?” Ginny asks with raised eyebrows and I laugh as Hermione smacks her arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We weren’t. I promise.” I tell them and she nods skeptically. I look at Jacob and he nods with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know George; if he was lying you’d be able to tell.” Jacob says and I nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “So why is your shirt off?” Hermione asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had George tell me the stories behind his scars. So I could help him.” Luna tells them and Jacob looks at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You told her about them!?” He asks and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is that such a surprise?” Ginny asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It took George 3 years to tell me the meaning behind his scars; it took Luna a month to get it out of him.” Jacob says annoyed and I laugh. Luna smiles softly, kissing my jaw gently as she cuddles into my body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I know she won’t judge me. Not that I think you guys would, it’s just I’m still getting comfortable with them.” I admit and Hermione and Ginny sit down opposite Luna and I. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you tell us? We don’t want to force you.” Hermione asks softly and I look at Luna. She nods her head, taking my hand and interlocking our fingers. I sit up and begin walking them through all the scars covering my body. I turn around and I hear Hermione gasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what those scars are from...” She mutters sadly and I turn around and nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I missing something?” Ginny asks, confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those scars are distinctive. They’re only formed after someone has performed the Cruciatus curse.” Hermione informs her and Ginny’s eyes widen looking over at me. I rest my head on Luna’s softly and Luna kisses the back of my hand softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you get that!?” Ginny asks me and I give her a weak smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I was 9, I was visiting my dad’s parents, I hadn’t seen them since the night I was infected, but they didn’t know that. We turned up; it was the day after my birthday and I was sitting in their living room as my mum and dad argued with them about my Lycanthropy. My grandpa was determined that he could get it out of me, so he forced me onto the ground and ripped my shirt off. My parents tried to stop him but they couldn’t. He used the Cruciatus curse on me for about 30 minutes before I passed out. My parents rushed me to the hospital and I never saw either of them again. They were killed a few weeks later by some Death Eaters after a case of mistaken identity.” I admit and Hermione frowns, taking my free hand and rubbing it softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He still gets nightmares about it, about all of the scars he has.” Jacob tells the three of them and I look down at my hand Luna kisses my cheek softly, before Ginny changes the subject sensing how uncomfortable I felt. I send Ginny a grateful smile and she nods softly, before listening to Hermione and Jacob debate over the perfect way to make a potion. I smile softly and put my shirt on, buttoning it and leaving my tie undone around my neck. I laugh softly at the two before I look down at Luna, seeing her laugh softly at the conversation being had. I move my hand from hers and wrap it around her, interlocking my left hand with her left, pulling her into me and pressing several soft kisses to her hair. I smile softly to myself as I look around the Astronomy Tower at the people sitting with me, letting positive thoughts fill my head for the first time in a while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Hello Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">October 11<sup>th</sup> 1993</span> </strong>
</p><p>I sling my bag over my shoulder, taking Luna’s hand as I talk to Ginny about the upcoming Quidditch games.</p><p>“I’m serious; I think Slytherin are planning something!” Ginny tells me and I chuckle softly.</p><p>“I don’t think they’d be that stupid to be fair but honestly I don’t know. I’ll keep an eye out just in case.” I reassure her and she nods. I see Hermione and Jacob swapping notes about something and I smile as Luna leans into me as we walk out of the Astronomy Tower after a few hours up there.</p><p>“What’s happening with you and Dean anyway? I saw the two of you talking after we had Potions, it looked pretty intense.” I ask Ginny who sighs softly.</p><p>“Dean’s into someone but doesn’t know how to tell them, he’s scared they’ll reject him. He was asking me for advice.” Ginny tells me and I nod.</p><p>“Just be him, if the other person doesn’t reciprocate, that’s on them, he’ll find someone better.” I say shrugging my shoulders as we walk through the crowd of students who move out of our way as we walk.</p><p>“Babe, would you ever move on if we broke up?” Luna asks me and I raise an eyebrow looking down at her.</p><p>“What’s brought this on?” I ask her softly. She offers me a soft smile and kisses my jaw gently.</p><p>“Nothing, I’m just curious.” Luna tells me and I nod.</p><p>“To answer, no I wouldn’t. I don’t want to lose you so I’m trying everything I can to show you that and to keep you safe.” I tell her honestly. I hear heels click down the corridor and my voice being called, causing me to roll my eyes. My mother quickly approaches my view, looking around to find me. She finally spots me and rushes over to the five of us, as Students part of the corridor watching us.</p><p>“George! There you are son! God I’ve been worried sick about you!” Mum tells me and I sigh.</p><p>“Yes, here I am. Mum why are you here?” I ask her in a hushed voice.</p><p>“You know why! Professor McGonagall has told you that! Now come on, we’re leaving.” Mum tells me and I stand up straight.</p><p>“What?” I ask confused.</p><p>“We’re leaving, we should never have brought you to this place, and then you might be safe.” She tells me and I roll my eyes.</p><p>“Mum we’re not doing this here.” I tell her and Luna squeezes my arm softly. I kiss her hand softly.</p><p>“You’re right, we aren’t you’re coming home.” Mum tells me taking my arm, but I pull away.</p><p>“I’m not coming home, Mum. Not until Christmas.” I tell her and she freezes.</p><p>“I’m your mother you’ll do as I tell you too!” She informs me and I shake my head.</p><p>“I’m not going mum. I’m not leaving this place, not until I have too.” I say standing my ground firmly. Mum looks around seeing people watching us. I hear Professor McGonagall clear students out of the corridors until it was just the 7 of us. I look my mum in the eyes as she relaxes slightly.</p><p>“George this isn’t up for debate. You’re coming home.” Mum tells me and I shake my head.</p><p>“No, I’m not. There is no safer place for me than to be right here. It’s protected and I have teachers watching me at all times, I’m SAFE here.” I tell her.</p><p>“Why don’t you want to leave?” Mum asks me deflated. I glance at the group around me.</p><p>“I’m happy here. I have FRIENDS Mum, I have an incredible girlfriend. I’m not leaving.” I say and Luna kisses my jaw softly. I give her a soft smile before my mum speaks again.</p><p>“You’re putting them all in danger George; you’re putting everyone in danger.” She tells me and I shake my head.</p><p>“No, mum. I’m not. If anything, you’re putting me in danger. You’re putting me in danger by the legislation you put into place, and by not telling me who my birthparents were long ago. I could have been prepared for them to arrive, if you had only told me!” I exclaim raising my voice. I feel Luna rub my back softly to keep me calm.</p><p>“Do not raise your voice at me young man. What are you on about? Legislation?” She asks confused and I let out a fake laugh.</p><p>“I’m not STUPID mum. I know about the anti-werewolf legislation you and dad put into place. Restricting the access that werewolves have to housing, jobs, healthcare.” I tell her and she shakes her head.</p><p>“That doesn’t affect you.” She says and I laugh.</p><p>“Miss Umbridge, by putting that legislation into place, you are impacting George. He is a Lycanthrope; he’s going to struggle because of those laws.” Hermione says and I offer her a smile. She shoots me a small smile in response and I see my mum shocked that someone else spoke to her.</p><p>“This isn’t a conversation for you to be included with.” Mum says distain in her voice and I step closer to mum.</p><p>“Don’t talk to her like that; don’t talk to ANY of them like that. I don’t care if you’re my mother or not, these people are my friends, they’ve known me a month and they’ve supported me in ways I could have hoped you and dad did but you didn’t. Do not talk to any of them like that.” I say sternly and her face drops.</p><p>“You need to understand George, we maybe your adopted parents but we’ve done everything in our ability to protect you. The legislation put into place was to protect you, not to harm you.” Mum tells me and I laugh, turning back to the group.</p><p>“To protect me, gotcha. Tell me why you made it in the first place mum. What on EARTH crossed your mind that let you think making that legislation was in any way helping me!?” I ask running a hand through my hair frustrated. Mum sighs defeated.</p><p>“We didn’t. We wanted to make sure you’d be smart with how you handled your condition. The legislation was never something you were meant to find out about.” She admits and I roll my eyes.</p><p>“You’re fucking unbelievable.” I mutter readjusting my bag.</p><p>“Baby don’t say that.” Luna tells me cupping my face. I sigh softly, resting my head on hers.</p><p>“I’m sorry George, we wanted to protect you.” Mum tells me and I shake my head.</p><p>“Come back when you want to be honest with me about what’s happened to me. Until then, don’t bother.” I tell her, moving past her. Luna follows behind me, eventually catching up. She takes my hand and pushes me against the wall, making me look at her. She looks me in the eyes and I let out a deep breath as we make eye contact. I rest my head on hers and she leans in kissing me passionately. I smile softly and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Luna wraps her arms around my neck pulling me closer.</p><p>“Look what we have here, the freak and her boyfriend.” I hear Draco say. I pull away and look over at him. I roll my eyes lifting my hand and wiping my bottom lip with my thumb as Hermione moves Luna out of the way.</p><p>“Say that again Malfoy.” I mutter standing in front of him. He smirks softly, stepping up to me.</p><p>“It’s the FREAK, and her boyfriend.” He says pronouncing every syllable of the word. I nod softly rolling my sleeves on my shirt up.</p><p>“That’s what I thought you said.” I say cracking my neck.</p><p>“Watch what the fuck you’re saying Malfoy. I’m not a person to mess with.” I tell him with a smirk.</p><p>“Why what are you going to do huh? You can’t and won’t do anything.” Draco tells me and I chuckle.</p><p>“Let me guess if I do anything you’ll run to daddy?” I ask him sarcastically, causing his face to drop.</p><p>“Your dad doesn’t scare me Draco and neither do you. He’s been trying to get a higher position in the ministry for years and has been unsuccessful every time.” I say with a smirk. I see Draco drop his bag and his arm twitch.</p><p>“What are you gonna do Malfoy? Hit me?” I ask with a laugh. His top lip twitches and he launches his arm towards my face. I catch his hand before he can get to my face, twisting his arm behind him and pressing on a point in his neck, causing him to fall to his knees.</p><p>“Disrespect my girlfriend ever again, and I promise you, it’ll be something you come to regret, do you hear me?” I growl next to his ear as he hisses in pain. I look up and see Pansy and Blaise watching me in shock.</p><p>“Fine! Let me go!” Draco calls out and I let go pushing him slightly. He falls forward shaking his arm from pain. Jacob passes me my bag and I look at Draco’s friends.</p><p>“How did you do that!?” Blaise asks me furious and I smirk.</p><p>“Don’t fuck with me or the people I love. Now get out of our way.” I growl and they separate, moving to each side of the corridor and the five of us walk past them into the courtyard. Once we were out of earshot I hear Ginny, Hermione and Jacob start laughing.</p><p>“Oh god did you see Malfoy’s face!? He looked so shocked!” Ginny says laughing hard and wiping her eyes. I chuckle softly as we sit in the corner of the courtyard leaning against the wall. I set my bag in front of me and lift my left knee up, resting my arm on it.</p><p>“Draco looked like he wanted to cry.” Hermione says with a large smile. “Normally I’d never condone violence, but Malfoy’s had that coming for a long time.” Hermione tells me and I smile softly. The three of them talk to each other and I look over at Luna who seemed to be in her own little world. I frown slightly and rest my index finger under her chin, turning her head to look at me. I see her pupils blown wide and I bite my lip softly.</p><p>“Baby? Are you okay?” I ask concerned. She just looks at me, her eyes wide.</p><p>“I... I-.” Luna says and Jacob pats me on the back.</p><p>“Congratulations mate; you’ve successfully stunned your girlfriend.” I stand up, helping Luna up.</p><p>“We’ll be back in a minute.” I say my eyebrows furrowed. Luna and I walk behind the courtyard to a secluded part of the grounds that nobody went too. “Baby?” I ask softly cupping her cheek, concern filling my eyes. Luna finally snaps out of whatever trace she was in and looks up at me.</p><p>“That was unbelievably hot.” She tells me and I feel my cheeks get hotter as a blush forms on them.</p><p>“I-I’m glad you thought so.” I admit rubbing her cheek softly. I see her smile as she sees the blush form on my cheeks. Luna wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me close and softly pressing her lips to mine. I let my hands slide down the silhouette of her body, landing on her hips, pulling her closer to me, as I kiss back gently. She backs up until she’s pressed against the wall and I move one of my hands from her waist, placing it on the wall next to her head. Luna lets her hands drop from my face and I feel her tugging at the tie around my neck, causing me to smirk softly. I pull away from the kiss biting my bottom lip as she looks up at me with hooded eyes. I move my hand to her face, wiping her bottom lip softly before I kiss her cheek gently. Luna wraps the end of my tie around her hands, pulling me down and crashing our lips together once more. I wrap my right arm around her waist pulling our bodies together, while she lets go of my tie and slides her hands into my hair. I groan softly as she tugs at the hair on the back off my neck, before she moves her hands to my shirt, toying and unbuttoning the first few. I pull away and shake my head.</p><p>“B-baby we can’t.” I say trying to catch my breath. Luna sighs and kisses my jaw softly; pressing gently kisses to the side of my neck.</p><p>“Why not?” She asks me and I bite my lip subconsciously.</p><p>“I don’t want you to think I’m only with you for sex. I don’t want your dad to think that about me.” I admit and Luna shakes her head.</p><p>“I don’t think that, not at all. My dad will love you. He doesn’t need to know what we do.” She tells me and I run a hand through my hair.</p><p>“I don’t want our first time to be behind the courtyard of the school.” I say with a chuckle and she laughs with a nod.</p><p>“Okay fine, but you owe me for getting me into this state in the first place.” I press a soft kiss to her temple closing my eyes softly.</p><p>“I’ll make it up to you one day I promise. Just not right now. Not while Bellatrix is out there looking for me. Not when something could happen to you.” I mutter softly into her temple. Luna wraps her arms around me hugging me tightly.</p><p>“Baby nothing is going to happen to me okay? You’re going to be fine, I’m going to be fine, and the others are going to be fine. We’re all going to be fine okay?” Luna reassures me and I nod, kissing her softly. She intertwines our hands together before offering me a smile.</p><p>“We better head back to the others.” I tell her and she nods. We walk back over to the group, seeing their eyes on us. I give them a weird look and take a seat with Luna sitting between my legs. I wrap my arms around her waist and watch as they go back to their conversations. Ginny leans over and whispers in my ear.</p><p>“Next time you guys go have some fun, make sure you fix yourself up after.” She tells me and I frown confused. Ginny chuckles and points to my shirt and tie. I bite my lip as I hear Luna giggle softly and I quickly fix it as well as my hair.</p><p>“Get your head out of the gutter Miss Weasley. We didn’t do anything.” I tell her honestly and Luna huffs softly causing me to smile.</p><p>“Someone doesn’t seem too happy about that.” Jacob says and I nod.</p><p>“I told her I didn’t want her to think I only wanted her for sex, plus I didn’t really want our first time to be while we’re behind the courtyard where anyone could find us.” I admit and Luna bites her lip.</p><p>“Would have been sexy though.” She mutters so only I can hear her and I squeeze her waist softly. I see Hermione chuckle and shake her head, a blush on her face, whilst Ginny and Jacob joke around with Luna. I roll my eyes jokingly and turn to Hermione who was clearly feeling uncomfortable about the topic.</p><p>“Do you want to go to the Great Hall tomorrow and start on some of the research stuff Professor Lupin gave us?” I ask her and she smiles at me gratefully.</p><p>“Sure. Ginny and Jacob have Quidditch practice later, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff decided to do a practice game so it’d be just me you and Luna if you’d like.” I say with a shrug and Hermione smiles.</p><p>“I’d like that. I still have some Herbology homework to finish that is causing me issues; do you reckon you could help me with that?” She asks and I nod.</p><p>“Of course, what’s it on?” I ask softly.</p><p>“Mandrake growing patterns and trends. I didn’t get all of my notes down from that lesson and Professor Sprout won’t give me time to catch up.” Hermione tells me and I nod.</p><p>“I have some books on that in my bag, I can help you through it.” I tell her and she gives me a thankful look. I nod softly and she pulls a book out of her bag and begins reading it. I smile gently and turn back to the conversation the other three were having, smiling softly at how well everyone was getting on.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">October 29<sup>th</sup> 1993</span> </strong>
</p><p>I let out a soft yawn as I walk into the Great Hall, seeing the girls sat down going over some work. I walk over to them taking my seat and offering them all a weak smile.</p><p>“Hey George. Not get any sleep again?” Hermione asks and I shake my head.</p><p>“I got about two hours I think.” I mutter and Luna kisses my cheek softly. Hermione gives me a soft smile before passing me a chocolate bar, allowing a smile to grace my face. I smile at Luna kiss her softly.</p><p>“Good morning beautiful.” I whisper to her. Luna smiles softly and kisses back.</p><p>“Good morning Handsome. Did you take your Wolfsbane today?” She asks and I nod showing her the empty flask. She nods happily and rests her head on my shoulder. I lean my head on top of hers and look at what Ginny was working on, since I could see the stress building in her eyes. I take the piece of parchment and read the question, before taking her textbook and opening it to the right page.</p><p>“That’s what you need. And if you want some extra marks, mention this.” I say taking a textbook out of my bag, opening it to the page on Swelling Solution and passing it to her. She offers me a grateful smile and I nod, pulling out my parchment and working on the stuff Professor Lupin told us to do on the importance of concentration in spells. I take a sip of my pumpkin juice and begin filling my parchment with writing whilst the girls work on something else.  A few hours go by and we talk amongst ourselves whilst we complete our work. I smile softly listening to Luna and Hermione talk about Nargles and other creatures that Luna’s dad wrote about in the Quibbler.</p><p>“Hermione I’m TELLING You, Nargles are everywhere! You wouldn’t believe the places you’d find them.” Luna says and I chuckle softly.</p><p>“What even is a Nargle Luna? I get it’s a small creature but what is it!?”Hermione asks desperately trying to understand what the concept was.</p><p>“It’s a creature that’s really small and they infest Mistletoe. They’re really good thieves, it’s why I wear this necklace. It keeps them away.” Luna tells Hermione, showing her the bottle cork necklace she always wore. I smile softly and I press a soft kiss to Luna’s head letting myself close my eyes briefly to embrace the moment before Professor Lupin enters the room. He chuckles softly at the sight of us and offers me a small smile. I could see the bags under his eyes and could tell this moon was bad for him too. He walks over and sits next to me, listening in on the conversation the girls were having. I smile softly and offer him half of the chocolate bar Hermione had given me as. He takes it with a gracious smile and takes a bite.</p><p>“Now what exactly are they in a deep debate about?” Professor Lupin asks me and I chuckle softly.</p><p>“Nargles Professor. Luna is adamant they exist but Hermione being the ever doubtful delightful human being she is, is determined they don’t exist. They’ve had this argument about 5 times this week sir.” I tell him and he lets out a soft laugh.</p><p>“How are you coping with this moon George? Have you been taking your Wolfsbane?” Professor Lupin asks and I nod.</p><p>“Yes sir. I’ve taken it every day, Luna makes sure of that. My body is tired, more so than it normally is, but I think that’s just down to the potion and my body still getting used to it.” I tell him.</p><p>“How much sleep have you gotten the past few days?” He asks me and I sigh.</p><p>“In total, over the past 4 days, maybe around 8 hours sleep?” I say calculating it in my head. Professor Lupin sighs but nods.</p><p>“I get it.” He says offering me a sympathetic smile. “The full moons are always worse when you’re younger. They do get easier the longer you take the potion.” He tells me and I nod messing with my hands.</p><p>“Professor? Can I ask you something?” I ask biting my lip softly. Professor Lupin nods taking another bite of chocolate.</p><p>“Of course, and please just call me Remus. Professor Lupin sounds like something my father would love to hear.” He tells me and I laugh softly.</p><p>“Yes sir. Can lycanthropy be passed onto children? Like is it a genetic condition? Or can it only be gotten through a bite on a full moon?” I ask him softly and he offers me a sympathetic smile.</p><p>“Trying to plan for the future?” He asks and I nod.</p><p>“Yes sir.” I admit. Professor Lupin glances over at Luna and smiles softly.</p><p>“You two are cute together. And honestly, I don’t know. My father told me that it was, so I’ve stayed away from the possibility of finding children or my mate.” He tells me and I nod.</p><p>“How do you know if you’ve found your mate?” I ask him. Remus chuckles softly and wipes his face softly.</p><p>“Honestly? They say it’s like being draw to someone. There’s something inside of us that just knows. It picks up on the slightest of changes in their mood, and you can smell everything, and I mean EVERYTHING.It can get quite awkward when you get hit by a certain smell. It can be overwhelming. But trust me, once your inner wolf figures out who your mate is, they’ll have an urge stronger than you can imagine to mark them.” He tells me and I frown.</p><p>“Mark them? How?” I ask and he smiles.</p><p>“The Mate bound is formed through intimacy George.” He tells me and my eyes widen.</p><p>“You mean sex?” I ask surprised and Lupin nods.</p><p>“Yeah, apparently there’s a white light of pleasure and its intense, at least that’s what I’ve heard off other people.” He says and I nod taking in what he said as I glance at Luna. “Don’t let your age stop you. If you think you’ve found your mate, don’t let them go, and if you’re both ready and understand what it means, mark them. Don’t do what I did. Don’t hold back on your life from the fear of the future. If you want to have kids, do it. If they’re born with Lycanthropy look after them.” He says and I nod.</p><p>“I won’t professor, thank you.” I tell him with a soft smile. He squeezes my shoulder softly.</p><p>“Alright ladies, enough of that discussion. I think you guys deserve a break, you’ve been working incredibly hard lately and learnt 2 years worth of Dark Arts and Charms in a few weeks. Take the rest of the week off, and get some rest. George I’ll see you in tomorrow for the Full Moon. Be safe, all of you. And tell Jacob he owes me a roll of parchment on words and their power!” Professor Lupin tells us. I smile softly as the girls laugh.</p><p>“We will professor, thank you!” Hermione says. Professor Lupin offers me another knowing smile before leaving us again, the hall falling silent. I chuckle softly as Luna kisses my jaw.</p><p>“Why don’t we head back to the dorm? You two can hang out with us and George can get some needed rest.” Luna suggests and Hermione nods.</p><p>“Sure. Let me just finish this essay and we can leave?” She offers and I nod. Ginny smiles at me widely, passing me the textbook I let her borrow and rolling up the parchment.</p><p>“Finished! Maybe Snape will leave me alone for a little while now.” She mutters optimistically and I chuckle. I slide the textbook into my bag talking to Luna about the week we had off.</p><p>“Maybe we could head to Hoagsmeade on Tuesday after you’ve recovered from the moon?” She suggests and I nod, kissing her head softly.</p><p>“Whatever you want my love.” I say and she smiles softly.</p><p>“So how long have you two been together now?” Ginny asks.</p><p>“One month, and a day.” I tell her and Luna giggles kissing my jaw softly.</p><p>“Wow that’s gone by really quickly.” Hermione admits and I nod.</p><p>“It’s been relatively uneventful too. Besides the whole birthparents thing.” I say with a chuckle. Ginny laughs as well and Hermione looks at us both before writing something down on parchment and stuffing it into her pocket. We sit around and talk for a few hours and Jacob finally joins us. I smile and fist bump him as he sits next to Ginny.</p><p>“Hey, Professor Lupin says you own him a roll of parchment on Words and their power for Charms.” Hermione tells Jacob and he groans. I smile softly as he pulls his parchment and begins writing. Luna and Ginny talk about going shopping in Hoagsmeade and I sit there listening to them talk, as Luna messes with my fingers. I hear a loud noise occur from the front of the Great Hall. I frown slightly since we were supposed to be the only ones in here, but I hear Hermione gasp. I look at Hermione as she pointed towards the door. I look over and stand up, feeling my body tense up.</p><p>“Hello son.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. I'm Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">October 29<sup>th</sup> 1993</span> </strong>
</p><p>“Hello son.” I feel my body tense at those words as I stand up. I feel Luna grab my hand tightly as I turn to face the woman in front of me.</p><p>“Bellatrix Lestrange.” I mutter looking her in the eyes.</p><p>“No love for your mother? How cold?” She asks moving closer to me. I pull my wand out of my pocket and aim it at her.</p><p>“D-don’t come any closer.” I tell her and she smirks.</p><p>“Oh come on now son. No love for the woman who gave birth to you?” Bella asks moving closer to me, so I raise my wand higher.</p><p>“You may have gave birth to me, but you aren’t my mother. You abandoned me!” I shout and she stands still.</p><p>“I am still your mother.” She tells me and I shake my head.</p><p>“Dolores Umbridge is my mother. Not you. She brought me up, she looked after me, and she taught me everything I needed to know! She raised me after you left!” I shout and Bellatrix rolls her eyes.</p><p>“I couldn’t help the fact I had to leave; I had things to do, people to torture.” She says blasé and I shake my head.</p><p>“Sectumsempra!” I call out and the spell catches her arm before she can block it. She looks at me shocked and gasps as she looks at her arm. I feel Luna wrap her arms around me from behind.</p><p>“Baby calm down. Don’t let her get to you. This isn’t you.” Luna whispers in my ear.</p><p>“Listen to your girlfriend son. Luna isn’t it? Luna Lovegood?” Bellatrix says and I shake my head.</p><p>“Don’t you DARE talk to her. Don’t you dare talk to any of them.” I call out angrily. Bellatrix smirks hearing my tone of voice.</p><p>“You sound just like your father, Fenrir will be so proud.” She tells me and I shake my head.</p><p>“Fenrir Greyback is NOT my father. He’s a monster. He attacked me when I was 6 years old and left me to die. You were no better. You left me on the doorsteps of the ministry when I was a day old! I could have died!” I say angrily and Bella’s eyes soften.</p><p>“I didn’t want to leave you. I had no choice.” She tells me and I shake my head.</p><p>“You had other options! And you chose to toss me aside as if I meant nothing to you!” I say.</p><p>“You couldn’t hurt me, not even if you tried.” She mutters moving closer to me, causing Jacob to stand up and raise his wand to Bellatrix as well. She looks at the both of us and laughs out loud.</p><p>“So scary.” She says sarcastically before she looks back at me.</p><p>“Your father is dead. He was killed in the Ministry an hour ago. I suspect your mother is on her way here.” Bella says and I feel my heart break.</p><p>“W-what?” I ask. She looks at me, her facade faltering slightly.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I tried to stop it.” She tells me before she apparates out. I look at where she stood and try to process what she had told me. I drop my wand and Luna stands in front of me.</p><p>“Baby, baby look at me.” I stare at a spot on the wall, dropping my wand.</p><p>“D-did she say my dad was d-dead?” I ask Luna and she nods. I shake my head softly. “He can’t be dead. H-he can’t be!” I say not believing it.</p><p>“George sit down, please.” Hermione begs me.</p><p>“He can’t be dead!” I shout and several teachers run into the room. “He was meant to come and see me tomorrow after the moon, he can’t be dead.” I say my voice breaking and I collapse on the bench. Luna sits next to me, pulling me into her chest. I stare blankly at the table as Professor McGonagall rushes over to us.</p><p>“What happened!?” She asks seeing how I was.</p><p>“Dad can’t be dead.” I mutter to myself. Luna rubs my back softly, pressing a soft kiss to my head.</p><p>“Bellatrix Lestrange was here.” Ginny tells Professor McGonagall who gasps.</p><p>“Impossible.” She says and Hermione shakes her head.</p><p>“She was Professor.” Luna admits and McGonagall sits opposite me.</p><p>“What did she tell him?” She asks everyone as she watches me.</p><p>“She told him the minister was dead.” Hermione says sadly.</p><p>“Professor, tell me it isn’t true, please.” I beg her and she offers me a sympathetic smile. “H-he’s gone?” I ask quietly my voice breaking. Professor McGonagall nods her head sadly taking my hand.</p><p>“Your mother should be here any second George.” She tells me and I stare at the table. I subconsciously pull my jacket closer, wrapping it around my body. Hermione sits back down at the table taking my hand softly. I don’t say anything and I hear the clicking of my mum’s heels as she rushes down the corridor. She enters the Great Hall and sighs when she sees Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin sat opposite me, trying to talk to me.</p><p>“Oh George.” Mum calls and I look up. I let my eyes fill with tears as I look over at her.</p><p>“Mum...” I mutter softly as my tears finally fall. I stand up and she rushes over, catching me as I collapse into her arms.</p><p>“He’s gone?” I ask between my tears and she nods her head.</p><p>“I’m so sorry sweetie.” Mum tells me and I let out a loud sob. Professor McGonagall instructs the other teachers to keep students away from the Great Hall before closing the large doors of the entrance.</p><p>“H-how did he die?” I ask mum and she shakes her head.</p><p>“You don’t need to know that.” She tells me and I wipe my face standing up.</p><p>“How did he die?” I ask again. Mum looks over at Professor McGonagall who nods.</p><p>“He was killed by the killing curse. There was an attack on his office, there’s evidence to prove it was Lucius Malfoy.” Mum tells me softly. I look over at the table seeing my wand sitting there. I see Professor Lupin watching me and he takes my wand off the table, putting it in his pocket.</p><p>“Professor Lupin give me my wand. I need it.” I tell him and he shakes his head.</p><p>“You aren’t thinking rationally right now George. The Full Moon is in tomorrow and it’s impacting your thoughts.” He tells me and I shake my head.</p><p>“Lucius Malfoy killed my father! His son deserves everything; Lucius deserves everything that’s coming for him!” I shout. Luna stands in front of me, placing her hands on my arms.</p><p>“George please, think about this!” She begs me and I shake my head.</p><p>“There’s nothing to think about Luna. I can’t let my dad be killed and not get vengeance!” I shout and she shakes her head.</p><p>“This isn’t you talking!” She tells me and I nod.</p><p>“Yes it is.” I mutter moving away from her and walking out of the door. I hear several people walk after me and I walk around seeing students lining the corridors watching me.</p><p>“George stop!” Mum calls but I ignore her.</p><p>“Where’s Malfoy!?” I shout and several students point me in the direction of him. I look around and see him talking to his friends with a smirk on his face. I crack my neck and undo my tie, pulling it from around my neck.</p><p>“Malfoy!” I shout and he turns, looking at me with a smirk.</p><p>“Come to celebrate the news?” He asks me and I growl, I lift my hand wrapping it around his neck, pinning him against the tree.</p><p>“Celebrate? Celebrate the fact your father is a fucking murderer!?” I shout not caring as people were watching us. He tries to pull my hand from around his throat which causes me to squeeze harder. “They took my wand from me so I didn’t do something stupid. Good thing I don’t need my wand to kill you isn’t it?” I husk at him and his eyes widen.</p><p>“Y-you wouldn’t.” He gasps out and I smirk.</p><p>“I wouldn’t? Try me Malfoy.” I say letting go of his throat, dropping him to the floor. “Pull your wand out Malfoy, test me. I’m fucking BEGGING you.” I shout at him moving away. “I’m wandless; it should be an easy duel for you shouldn’t it?” I ask as he pulls his wand out of his robes. I smirk softly as he aims it at me.</p><p>“Mr Malfoy put your wand away!” Professor McGonagall calls and he does so.</p><p>“Such a shame. I was looking forward to that duel Malfoy.” I spit at him. I cast a spell silently and Draco goes flying backwards causing people to gasp. I walk over and kneel next to him. “Tell your father to watch his back Malfoy. He’ll get what’s coming for him. Believe me when I say that.” I mutter down his ear before I get pulled away by Professor Lupin. Professor Lupin wrestles me away from Draco and forces me into an empty classroom. I lean against the desk thinking about everything I was planning to do to Lucius Malfoy the moment I got a chance. I feel a hand on my back and I turn my head slightly and see Luna watching me.</p><p>“I’ll give you two a minute. I’ll be right outside if you need me Luna.” Lupin tells her and she thanks him. He leaves the room closing the door behind him.</p><p>“Please talk to me babe.” Luna mutters softly running a hand through my hair.</p><p>“I could have done it.” I mutter. “I could have killed him.” I admit and she sighs.</p><p>“George this isn’t you. You aren’t this person.” She tells me placing her hand over my heart. “I know that, and deep down you know that. You’re grieving, it’s normal to be angry, but you can’t attack Draco like that.” She says and I close my eyes.</p><p>“His father murdered my dad, in cold blood. He killed him without hesitation. I needed to do something; I couldn’t let my dad’s death be in vain.” I tell her softly. She nods, kissing my head softly and wrapping my arms around her, setting her own arms around my neck, resting one of her hands on my neck. Luna trails her hand under my chin and tilts me head so I’m looking at her. I look into her eyes and feel myself melt inside.</p><p>“Promise me something George.” She says and I nod.</p><p>“Anything.” I mutter.</p><p>“Promise me, that you won’t go after Malfoy anymore. Let the authorities handle it, let Lucius get the punishment he deserves. Draco had no hand in what his father did, and he’s your cousin. He’s your family now, whether he knows it or not. Family comes first.” Luna tells me and I nod.</p><p>“I promise you, I won’t go after Draco.” I tell her softly and she nods kissing me. I kiss back softly, closing my eyes. I pull away some time after and rest my head on her shoulder hugging her tightly.</p><p>“Do you want to go to your dorm and just lie down?” She asks me and I nod. I stand back up and wipe my eyes, running a hand through my hair and taking my jacket off. I set it over her shoulders and give her a weak smile. “Baby why did you give me this?” She asks me and I bite my lip.</p><p>“I want you to have it. It looks better on you than it did on me, and I don’t know if I’ll be able to wear it anymore.” I admit and she nods. She throws the jacket over her arm and interlocks our fingers. We walk out of the classroom and I see Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall outside waiting for us.</p><p>“George, can you come with us?” Professor McGonagall asks and I nod. I turn Luna’s head and kiss her passionately, before pulling away. I give the rest of our group a small smile before following Dumbledore and McGonagall to Dumbledore’s office. I stuff my hands into my pockets lowering my head as I stand in Dumbledore’s office. Professor Dumbledore takes a seat behind his desk as Professor McGonagall sets my wand on the table.</p><p>“What you did was out of order George.” Dumbledore tells me and I nod.</p><p>“I know Professor.”I mutter.</p><p>“You attacked another student, with the intent of killing them, something that we cannot allow here.” He tells me and I bite my lip. “The Wizengamot have been informed about what you’ve done here today. They’ll want to give you a trial, and until that point, we cannot allow you to continue practicing magic until the outcome of the Trial is decided. However, due to the circumstances and the nature of today, Professor McGonagall and I have discussed it. We, as a school intend to take no action against you and you’re free to continue studying here. The upcoming Full Moon and the murder of your father, by your cousins’ father is understandable with the reaction you had. But I must warn you, you’re being monitored until the date of your trial.” Professor Dumbledore tells me and I nod looking over at him. Professor McGonagall offers me a sympathetic smile and I look down at the floor.</p><p>“Does Draco know?” I ask Professor Dumbledore. “Does he know who my birth mother is?” I ask and he sighs.</p><p>“I suspect his mother is informing him this very minute. We had someone inform her about what occurred here today and she’s in the infirmary with Draco as he gets looked over.” Dumbledore says and I nod.</p><p>“C-could I talk to Draco? To apologise?” I ask softly. Dumbledore looks over at McGonagall who nods.</p><p>“Professor McGonagall will follow you to ensure you don’t do anything, and we’ll have Ms Lovegood go with you too. I believe having your mate with you will help you.” He says and my eyes shoot up to him.</p><p>“My mate!?” I ask and he nods.</p><p>“I can tell a mate bond when I see one, even one that isn’t formed yet.” He says and I rub the back of my neck slightly.</p><p>“Come on George.” Professor McGonagall says and I nod.</p><p>“Thank you, Professor Dumbledore, for giving me another chance, I promise the events of today will never happen again.” I tell him and he nods. Professor McGonagall walks me outside where Luna was waiting for me. She runs over and hugs me tightly.</p><p>“We need to go Ms Lovegood.” McGonagall tells her and she interlocks her hand with my, holding it tightly. I offer her a weak smile and we follow Professor McGonagall towards the Infirmary. I stand in the doorway watching as Professor McGonagall approaches Draco and his mother. McGonagall gestures for us to walk over and I swallow deeply, the guilt filling my body.</p><p>“I’ll be over by the doorway if you need me.” McGonagall says excusing herself. I swallow deeply before I look at Draco.</p><p>“I’m sorry, for what I did to you. I had no right to do that. I lost control, I took it out on you and I’m SO sorry.” I say my voice cracking as I talk. I take a second and clear my throat. “You had no part in what Lucius did to my father, and I took my anger out on the wrong person.” I tell him truthfully and he nods.</p><p>“Mum just told me who your parents are George. I guess it makes us family, right?” He says with a short laugh and I smile slightly.</p><p>“I guess so.” I mutter. I feel Luna squeeze my hand and I turn to Draco’s mum.</p><p>“Mrs Malfoy, I’m so sorry for what I did to your son. If I could go back and change it I would.” I tell her and she shakes her head.</p><p>“Don’t worry George. Please, call me Narcissa. You’re my nephew after all.” She tells me and I bite my lip.</p><p>“W-were... D-did my mother come to you after Lucius killed my father? After she was here” I ask my eyes filling with tears.</p><p>“She did. She told me what happened.” Narcissa says and I nod softly.</p><p>“What did she say?” I ask clearing my throat. Narcissa sighs softly taking my free hand cautiously and I nod.</p><p>“Your mother loves you, believe me on that. Bella never stopped loving you. As soon as she and Fenrir found out where you were, they tried to contact Dolores and Cornelius. Bella left two notes with you when you were left on the steps of the Ministry, one addressed to whoever found you, and one for you. The day Bella left you on the steps of the Ministry, she was never the same. She fell into a dark place and got in too deep with the Dark Lord. She did something’s she regrets to this day, but the pain of losing you, of not being able to watch you grow up destroyed her, she went insane. When Lucius went to the Ministry today, Bella was there. She was begging for Lucius to leave and to not part-take. Bella knew that Cornelius dying would destroy you and she didn’t want that. Though you may not think it, when she turned up here today, she wanted to protect you. She needed to be the one to tell you what happened to Cornelius because she couldn’t stop it no matter how hard she tried.” Narcissa tells me and I let it sink in.</p><p>“Bella left two letters, when I was born?” I ask confused.</p><p>“Yeah, whoever took you in were meant to give it to you once you hit 14.” She informs me and I frown.</p><p>“The only letter I got on my 14<sup>th</sup> birthday was my acceptance letter.” I mutter. “Bella never stopped looking for me? Or caring?” I ask and Narcissa nods.</p><p>“We tried every way to find you. We went to the ministry and looked through all the records, as far as paperwork was concerned, you didn’t exist. We found you, when you were six, and the night Fenrir took you, he was trying to bring you home, to us. They never wanted to give you up George. I can’t tell you why because that isn’t my place, but believe me on that. They never stopped loving you.” Narcissa tells me. I glance at Draco and offer him a small smile.</p><p>“Does Draco know about what Fenrir did?” I ask and Narcissa shakes her head.</p><p>“I didn’t feel like it was my place to tell him.” She admits and I nod. Luna rubs my back softly and I look at Draco, who was watching me with confusion in his eyes.</p><p>“What did Fenrir do to you?” He asks and I unbutton the first few buttons of my shirt and pull it to the side, showing him the bite mark on my shoulder.</p><p>“He infected you!?” He asks and I nod.</p><p>“The lycanthropy he infected me with is why I reacted so badly today.” I explain.</p><p>“The Full Moon is tomorrow; George can’t control himself when his anger rises the few days before the moon.” Luna tells them and Narcissa glances at her.</p><p>“Who is this?” Narcissa asks Draco and I.</p><p>“This is Luna Lovegood. My girlfriend.” I tell Narcissa and she holds her hand out for Luna to shake. Luna takes it with a soft smile.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you Luna. Thank you, for accepting George for who he is” Narcissa tells her and Luna nods.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you too Mrs Malfoy. And of course. I wouldn’t change him for the world.” Luna responds, causing me to press a gentle kiss to her head. I look over at Draco who was watching Luna and I with guilt in his eyes.</p><p>“Luna... I’m sorry. For the things I called you, and for the way I treated you.” Draco tells her and she smiles at him brightly.</p><p>“It’s no trouble.” Luna says and he gives her a soft smile.</p><p>“I just had to apologise to you, to you both. I have a trial at the Wizengamot for what I did and I wouldn’t be surprised if they use my condition against me. I may never be allowed back here, so I had to say it in case I didn’t get the chance.” I tell the pair and Narcissa frowns.</p><p>“They’re giving you a trial for what you did to Draco?” She asks me and I nod. “That’s not legal, you’re a schoolboy, this should be handled within the school.” She says confused and I sigh.</p><p>“In the eyes of the law, because of my lycanthropy, I’m not a school boy, I’m a werewolf. Because of the fantastic laws my mother set in place, I have to endure a trial. And knowing the Wizengamot distaste for Werewolves, I would be surprised to spend a few years in Azkaban.” I admit and I feel Luna rest her head on my shoulder, so I rest my head on hers subconsciously.</p><p>“I’d like to help, with your trial. I know Bella would like too but given the situation it isn’t safe for her to do so.” Narcissa says and I shake my head.</p><p>“It isn’t necessary I assure you. I’m very willing to take any punishment they give me for what I did.” I tell her and she sighs but nods.</p><p>“I know this is soon George, but we’d like to be there, Draco and I. At your father’s funeral.” Narcissa tells me and I nod.</p><p>“You’re family I suppose. You have a right to be there.” I say with a soft nod. Narcissa offers me a sad smile and I return one. Professor McGonagall walks over to us.</p><p>“George, Luna, you better head to your dormitory. It’s getting late. George is going to need all the energy he can muster for tomorrow night’s moon.” Professor McGonagall tells us and I nod. I turn back to Narcissa.</p><p>“Thank you, for talking to me about Bella.” I tell her honestly and she nods. I look over at Draco and offer him a small smile. “I am sorry, for what I did to you.” I say and he nods.</p><p>“I know, don’t worry. Family forgives, right?” He says and I nod softly, sending him a soft smile. I bid them both goodnight and we head back to the Ravenclaw dorm, seeing Hermione, Ginny and Jacob stood outside waiting for us.</p><p>“George! What happened!?” Ginny asks running over and hugging my tightly.</p><p>“Dumbledore and McGonagall aren’t taking action for what I did, they took into account the fact my father was murdered today and tomorrow’s full moon and are giving me a second chance. The Ministry however are not. They’re holding a trial for me on the 31<sup>st</sup>. I’ll probably sentenced to a few months in Azkaban.” I say with a shrug.</p><p>“They can’t do that! You’re a school student, this shouldn’t be a case!” Hermione says and I chuckle softly.</p><p>“He’s classed as a Lycanthrope legally, he doesn’t get the same treatment as students, he has to be tried.” Jacob tells me and I nod.</p><p>“I’ll change that one day, trust me on that.” She tells me and I smile softly.</p><p>“Can we talk tomorrow? I’m exhausted.” I ask them as I let out a loud yawn. They all nod.</p><p>“We’ll meet you in your common room tomorrow morning? Everyone will be in classes so it’ll be empty.” Hermione suggests and I nod.</p><p>“I’ll see you all tomorrow.” I mutter as Luna and I walk into our common room. I lug myself up the stairs and into my dorm, collapsing on my bed. Luna follows after me and chuckle softly at my actions. I smile softly at her, sitting up. “You staying here?” I ask and she nods.</p><p>“I don’t want to leave you alone, you need someone tonight.” She tells me and I nod. I silently cast a few charms around my bed so that the other boys couldn’t see in or hear us before I take my shirt off, unbuttoning it, folding it and putting it away in my trunk. I let my eyes drift to Luna as she takes her own shirt off, reaching for one of mine that I had left over my desk chair. I smile softly as she slides it on, seeing it land about half way down her thighs. I bite my lip shaking my head slightly trying to not let what Professor Lupin and Professor Dumbledore say affect me. I clear my throat slightly and change into some shorts, going to throw a shirt on but Luna stops me.</p><p>“Don’t, just come cuddle.” She says lying on my bed, I smile softly, putting the shirt down and lying next to her, I wrap my arms around her waist as she sets her head on my chest, running her fingertips over the scars covering my chest.</p><p>“Can I ask you something?” I say to her and she nods looking up at me.</p><p>“Of course, what’s wrong?” She asks looking me in the eyes, trying to figure out what I was going to ask.</p><p>“Do you believe in soul mates? As in people destined for each other?” I ask her and she smiles softly.</p><p>“I do. I know that werewolves have Mates, they have one person that they belong to completely.” She says letting out a soft yawn. I smile softly and rub her cheek.</p><p>“Go to sleep my love, I’ll be right here when you wake up.” I say softly, moving her hair from her face. Luna nods softly, kissing me gently before resting her head back on to my chest and falling asleep. I smile softly and run my hand through her hair while she sleeps. I let my thoughts run rampant about the day, with one thought continuously reappearing in my mind. My wolf had found its mate, and it was aching for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Tell her I'll be okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>October 30</b> <b>th</b> <b> 1993</b> </span>
</p><p>I awaken to the sound of footsteps next to my bed and quiet murmurs.</p><p>“I’m worried for him Jacob. He hasn’t been the same the past few days and yesterday's news wasn’t good, let alone the fact tonight is the full moon.” Ginny admits. I hear Jacob sigh and I watch as he takes her hand, a small smile appearing on my face.</p><p>“I know, but George is strong. He’ll be able to get through this, with Luna by his side he’s going to be fine, I know he will. We just have to be there for him. We have to show him that he’s strong and stick by him when he goes to his trial.” He tells her and she nods softly biting her lip letting a small smile. I feel Luna wake in my arms and I offer her a soft smile, pressing a kiss to her head.</p><p>“Good Morning.” She whispers and I move her hair out of her face.</p><p>“Good Morning my love.” I whisper in response. Luna sits up softly looking around and seeing Jacob and Ginny interacting with each other.</p><p>“Can they see us?” Luna whispers and I shake my head. She nods softly resting her head on my chest, so I wrap my arms around her waist as we pay attention to Jacob and Ginny.</p><p>“How did you and George meet anyway?” Ginny asks him and Jacob smiles softly.</p><p>“George has saved me more times than he cares to count. One time whilst we were following our parents in the ministry, another kid came over to me and started picking on me, so George stood up to them. We’ve been friends ever since then.” Jacob says with a soft smile. Ginny nods softly.</p><p>“I’m glad he stuck up for you. And I’m glad that I met you too.” She mutters, a soft blush forming on her face. Jacob bites his lip, rubbing the back of his neck softly. Luna smiles softly watching them interact softly. She looks at me and nods softly removing the charms from around my bed as Luna lets the two of them know we were awake.</p><p>“Good morning you two.” Luna says and they give us both small smiles.</p><p>“Morning, did you both sleep well?” Ginny asks and Luna softly smiles with a nod of her head looking up at me.</p><p>“How much did you sleep last night?” Jacob asks me, passing me my vial of Wolfsbane. I shrug and drink it in once.</p><p>“An hour or so?” I mutter, setting the empty flask on the side.</p><p>“Well Professor Dumbledore excused you both from classes for today, but Luna you have to go to class tomorrow.” Jacob says sadly but she frowns.</p><p>“But George’s trial is tomorrow, I don’t want to leave him alone.” Luna says and I shake my head.</p><p>“I’ll be okay babe, no matter the outcome of my trial I’ll always come back.” I say pressing a soft kiss to her head and she nods watching me.</p><p>“Anyway, what time is it?” I ask looking around the room seeing the sun high in the sky.</p><p>“It’s 4pm.” Ginny tells us and I nod checking the notepad next to my bed that told me the time the moon would rise.</p><p>“I have until midnight. Then I have to go to the shack.” I mutter standing up to grab a shirt out of my trunk and tossing it over my head. Luna nods and looks over at the other two sitting on the bed opposite us.</p><p>“I need to get changed.” She says with a slight blush on her face. Jacob nods and the pair of them quickly leave and head into the Common Room. I chuckle softly at Luna’s face as I hand her some clean clothes from my trunk and she offers me a thankful smile, kissing me softly.</p><p>“Thanks babe.” Luna says and I nod. I change my jeans and look around the room taking it in one last time.</p><p>“Why don’t we head to the Great Hall and spend some time with Hermione before tonight?” Luna suggests and I nod softly sitting on the end of my bed watching her softly as she changes.</p><p>“Promise me no matter what happens tomorrow you’ll stay strong?” Luna asks me and I nod.</p><p>“Luna Elizabeth Lovegood, I promise you, no matter what happens tomorrow, I will be strong. I will come back for you and I’ll make up for the time that we lost.” I say cupping her face in my hands looking her in the eyes. I see her blue eyes fill with tears slightly and I sigh, wiping them as they fall. I pull her into me, hugging her tightly as she lets out small soft sobs into my chest. I rub her back gently, swaying us side to side and pressing soft kisses to her.</p><p>“I’ll be okay. You’ll be okay. We will be okay.” I mutter over and over again until she pulls away wiping her face with a soft nod. I smile softly and intertwine our hands.</p><p>“Come on; let’s go spend time with our friends okay?” I suggest and she smiles, kissing me softly. She intertwines our hands and we walk out of my dorm, smiling as I see Jacob and Ginny sat talking on the couch. We walk over and they stand up facing us.</p><p>“Hermione is in the Great Hall waiting for us.” Jacob says and I nod. The four of us walk out of the Common Room and I look around seeing students stop as they see me. I sigh softly and the four of us walk towards the Great Hall whilst I ignore the comments people make. Luna squeezes my hand softly as Pansy and Blaise stand in front of us. I sigh and run a hand through my hair.</p><p>“A birdie tells us you have a trial tomorrow. Let’s hope they throw you away, that’s where you belong.” Pansy says and I keep quiet. Luna sighs softly standing up taller.</p><p>“Leave him alone Pansy. You don’t know half of what happened yesterday.” Luna says and I offer her a small smile.</p><p>“Babe it's fine.” I mutter and she shakes her head.</p><p>“It isn’t! They don’t understand what you did yesterday and why you did it, so they have no right to mention anything about it.” She tells me the anger raising in her voice. I take my hand and cup her cheek, tilting her face so she’s looking at me, her eyes calming down.</p><p>“Baby, it's fine. It’s okay.” I whisper and she nods. We walk past Pansy and Blaise as they continue to shout things at us. We ignore them and walk into the Great Hall, the doors being closed behind us by Professor McGonagall. The four of us walk over to Hermione, sitting opposite and besides her and she gives me a smile.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” She asks me and I shrug.</p><p>"Tired, just want today to be over so I can get my trial out of the way.” I admit honestly and she nods, taking my hand softly.</p><p>“You’ll be okay.” Hermione tells me and I nod, I offer her a small smile and the group begins talking about other things to distract me from what was impending. A few hours pass by and Professor Lupin walks in the Great Hall sitting by us and offering me a small smile. I return it and Ginny begins talking to him about their upcoming assignments whilst I drift off elsewhere thinking about my dad’s funeral. I let it fill my mind before I feel someone shake me gently.</p><p>“Come on mate, it’s almost 11pm you better head to Madam Pomfrey, we’ll wait with you until 12.” Jacob says and I nod offering him a small smile. I stand up and see Luna watching me with a concerned look. I nod gently and walk over, intertwining our hands. The five of us walk in silence towards the infirmary, my eyes focused on the floor as we walk. We arrive at the infirmary and see Professor Lupin and Professor Dumbledore talking to Madam Pomfrey before they turn and see me. I look around the room, feeling the shame of what I had done fill my body. Luna leans up and kisses my cheek softly to snap me out of my thoughts. We walk over to a bed in the corner and I sit down as Luna and Hermione approach Professor Dumbledore to talk about something. I bring my knees up to my chest setting my head on them as Jacob and Ginny talk around me. I look up and watch Hermione and Luna as they look over at me continuing their conversation. I zone out, focusing on the sound of the wind outside the windows. I had to control myself tonight. The ministry would use anything they could against me tomorrow and I couldn’t give them another reason to lock me into Azkaban. I couldn’t lose Luna, I had to do what I could to stay back at school and look after her. I see Professor Lupin and Professor Dumbledore approach with Luna and Hermione behind them.</p><p>“It’s almost time to go George.” Professor Lupin tells me and I nod standing up off the bed and picking up a bag I kept in the infirmary filled with extra clothes. I turn to the group. I offer them soft smiles before hugging them all tightly.</p><p>“I’ll see you guys whenever I get back.” I say with a soft smile. They all nod and I turn to Luna. I offer her a small smile and she crashes into me, hugging me tightly. I bury my face in her neck, taking a long sniff, letting the smell of her perfume fill my nose before she pulls away. Luna cups my cheek and presses our kiss together in a soft kiss. I pour all my emotions into the kiss, closing my eyes tightly not wanting to pull away. I feel someone rest their hand on my shoulder and I pull away, resting my head on Luna’s. I pant softly looking her in the eyes.</p><p>“I’ll be okay, I’ll see you when I get back.” I tell her and she nods wiping her eyes.</p><p>“Please, be safe.” She mutters and I nod. I look at Professor Lupin and he offers me a sympathetic smile.</p><p>“We need to go.” He says and I nod softly. I give the group another small smile and they wave goodbye as Professor Lupin and I walk out of the infirmary with Madam Pomfrey following us. I look up into the sky, seeing the moon peeking through the clouds, looming over us as we head under the Whomping Willow. I let out a deep breath and walk into my room of the shack, locking myself in the cage after tossing my back into the corner. I sink into the corner of the room and close my eyes, thinking calm things to try and minimise the damage of the moon.</p><p><b>October 31</b> <b>st</b> <b> 1993</b></p><p>I wake up as the sun breaks through the window, shining in my face. I sigh softly.</p><p>“6am.” I mutter to myself, standing up and looking down at the destroyed clothing I was wearing. I sigh to myself and unlock the cage, walking over to my bag and throwing my new clothes on, setting fire to the destroyed ones. I look out of the window watching as it breaks the horizon over the water. I run a hand through my hair and hear Professor Lupin knock on the door. “Come in.” I call as I lean against the wall watching the sun. Professor Lupin walks over and leans on the opposite side of the window.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” He asks me and I shrug.</p><p>“I’m okay, how are you?” I ask him and he offers me a small smile.</p><p>“I’m well. How are you feeling about your trial?” He asks and I sigh softly.</p><p>“Honestly Professor? I’m terrified; I just couldn’t show it to Luna.” I admit and he nods giving me a sympathetic smile.</p><p>“What’s gotten you so scared?” Lupin asks, adjusting his cardigan.</p><p>“They’ve thrown werewolves into Azkaban for years for doing less than what I did to Draco yesterday. They could lock me up for years; I don’t know what that would do to Luna sir. I can’t lose her and I don’t want her to be broken because of me.” I tell him honestly and he smiles gently.</p><p>“Luna’s your mate, isn’t she?” He asks me and I sigh. I look down at my shoes before I nod.</p><p>“She is, professor.” I admit and he rubs my shoulder softly.</p><p>“Have you told her?” He asks and I shake my head rapidly.</p><p>“No sir. It’s too early for that, I can’t risk losing her. I’m too dangerous; my family is too dangerous sir.” I tell him and he sighs.</p><p>“Once you finish your trial, think to yourself George, and think about Luna, she’ll keep you sane whatever the outcome.” He says and I nod. Professor Dumbledore walks in with my mum in tow. Mum carries a new suit in for me and I offer her a small smile. She walks over, setting the suit on a chair and hugs me tightly.</p><p>“I’ll be okay mum, no matter what outcome they give me.” I tell her softly and she nods.</p><p>“You need to get changed; your trial is in 20 minutes.” She tells me and I nod. The three adults leave the room and I change into the suit, shrugging the blazer on as I walk out to them. Mum walks over and slides two cufflinks onto the end of my sleeves and I smile softly as I recognise them as dads. “He wanted you to have them.” She tells me and I nod softly. Mum interlocks her arm with mine before looking at Professor Lupin. “Thank you, for looking after my son.” She tells him and he nods looking at me.</p><p>“Be safe George. Remember what I told you this morning. Don’t let fear hold you back.” He tells me and I nod. I offer him a small smile before Mum apparates her and I with Dumbledore leaving before us. I take a deep sigh and brace myself as we apparate into the main hallway of the Ministry. I look around calming myself down as Mum and I walk down to the Wizengamot with Professor Dumbledore following us. Mum stops outside the door looking at me, fixing the collar on my shirt. We say nothing as she adjusts the tie around my neck letting out a deep sigh.</p><p>“You’ll be okay, no matter what they say. I believe in you. I love you son.” She tells me and I offer her a soft smile.</p><p>“I love you too mum.” I tell her, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek before Professor Dumbledore clears his throat.</p><p>“We need to go George.” He tells me and I nod. I give mum a soft smile before I walk into the Wizengamot, taking a deep breath as I sit down. I look up and see people watching me with hatred and disappointment filling their eyes, as my mum takes her usual spot.</p><p>“First case of the day. Wizengamot vs. George Umbridge-Fudge for the gross misuse of magic and the use of wandless magic to harm a student.” The step in court leader says and I mess with my hands. “Mr Umbridge-Fudge, it is accused that you used Wandless Magic at approximately 4:37 pm on October 29th against one Draco Malfoy whilst attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You used that magic to assault Mr Malfoy, with the intent of harming him, how do you plead?” They ask me and I sigh softly.</p><p>“Guilty.” I tell him and my mum looks at me sadly with a soft nod.</p><p>“Tell us why you did that.” They ask and I nod.</p><p>“I received the news that my father had been killed by Lucius Malfoy, Draco’s father. I sought revenge, revenge in which I had no right in taking. What I did to Draco was inexcusable.” I tell them honestly and I see them read something.</p><p>“You’re a Lycanthrope, do you realise what attacking a Wizard means?” They ask and I nod.</p><p>“I do your honours. I know that due to legislation that is in place, attacking a Wizard could see me thrown into Azkaban, and if that’s what you chose to do I will accept that.” I tell them and they nod.</p><p>“Now, Albus, how have the school decided to handle this situation?” They ask Dumbledore and he stands up.</p><p>“We’ve chosen to take no action. Due to the circumstances of the situation and the state of the moon having a profound impact on George’s behaviour, we truly believe that he did not have control of his body and his actions.” He tells them and they nod.</p><p>“How do the Malfoy’s think about this?” They ask.</p><p>“We wish to take no action, your Honours.” I hear Draco say, so I turn in place.</p><p>“Draco!?” I hiss and he nods standing tall as his mother stands behind him.</p><p>“Are you sure Mr Malfoy?” The leader asks and Draco nods.</p><p>“Given the information George received yesterday, his reaction to what my father did was justified. I don’t want to take further action against him.” He tells them and they nod.</p><p>“Very well. The case of Assault is dismissed; however, there is still the case of wandless magic to deal with. For that I sentence you to a week in Azkaban prison, effective immediately.” They tell me and I nod. I hear my mum gasp softly and I stand up as two guards walk over to me, placing me in handcuffs.</p><p>“Thank you, Draco. For what you did. Please just tell Luna I’m sorry. Tell her not to worry; I’ll be back in a few days.” I beg him and he nods.</p><p>“I’ll see you when you get back to school.” He tells me and I give him a soft smile. I look into the gallery and see my mum watching me as tears fill her eyes.</p><p>“I love you mum!” I call as the guards pull me out of the room. I sigh softly as the guard’s apparate to Azkaban. I cry in pain as we land from being splinched as we land. I look down and see the large cut soaking my shirt with blood. I look up at the large concrete building letting out a deep breath. I close my eyes and let my mind fall to Luna as I get dragged inside and thrown into a cell by guards, the cell door slamming behind them as it closes. I look down at my shirt, taking my blazer off and undoing my shirt tending to the large cut, flowing with blood across my chest sighing softly. I look around the room seeing the small window letting limited light into my cell. I close my eyes leaning against the solid concrete wall, my thoughts filling my head. Would Luna be okay? How would she handle the fact I’m gone? Would the others be able to look after her? Would she hate me for this? How would my mum handle this? I wouldn’t be surprised if the group decided they didn’t want me around anymore, and I deserved it. I run a hand through my hair, my eyes feeling heavy from the lack of sleep the full moon had caused me, eventually falling asleep against the wall. I awake a few hours later abruptly, seeing a large dementor enter my room. It looks around before it notices me, hovering over me, the entire room turning cold, and ice crawling up the cracks of the walls. I shiver slightly as the creature looks at me, feeling my body become drained, my body slowly losing whatever hope I had left, my memories being drained before I pass out cold.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>November 5</b> <b>th</b> <b> 1993</b> </span>
</p><p>5 days. 5 days have passed since I got sentenced to a week in Azkaban. The Dementor’s visited daily, ensuring they sucked any remaining happy memories I had, so all I was left with was the painful ones. The sounds of my own screams filled my head as the memory of my grandfather pinning me down and casting the Crucio curse hoping to cure me of my Lycanthropy. I close my eyes talking long deep breaths as I try to block it out. The screams from other cells ringing through my ears. They were coming again. I let out a deep sigh preparing myself. My cell door is opened and I hear someone call my name.</p><p>“George Umbridge-Fudge. You need to come with me.” One of the guards tells me and I frown slightly. I carefully get up, my legs almost giving out, however I steady myself. I lift my blazer off the floor, and carry it out as the Guard takes my arm pulling me from the cell. I let out a rough wheeze from the movement and he pulls me through the corridors of the prison. I look through the walls seeing the other faces who had already been visited by the Dementor, feeling the pain they had been going through. The guard walks me to the front of the prison, to where I see Professor Dumbledore and someone else I didn’t recognise. I frown slightly.</p><p>“P-professor?” I ask hoarsely. He offers me a smile as the other figure approaches me.</p><p>“George Umbridge, I’m Kingsley Shacklebolt. I’m the acting Minister for Magic until a new one can be appointed.” He tells me holding his hand out. I take it and shake it weakly.</p><p>“P-pleasure to m-meet you minister.” I say my voice cracking.</p><p>“I was not appointed as your trial occurred so I didn’t have the option to sentence you, however, after reading the court scripts and the testimony of the affected party one Draco Malfoy, which resulted in your assault charge being thrown out, I deem the punishment they imposed for you using wandless magic to be far too extreme, so I have reversed it. You’re free to go back to your school young man. Your mother has been informed and she’s going to meet you there. Professor Dumbledore will take you.” He tells me and my mouth drops.</p><p>“B-but minister... I attacked a wizard, as a Lycanthrope, I deserved a harsher sentence, a week was a victory to me. Why would you reverse the verdict?” I ask shocked and he offers me a soft smile.</p><p>“I received several letters from your fellow peers, such as one Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley, insisting that the actions of that day were not due to your own power. I agreed. Now, you best head back. I will pay you a visit once a new minister is appointed.” He tells me and I shake his hand.</p><p>“T-thank you. For everything.” I tell him truthfully and he nods, before apparating. I turn to Professor Dumbledore who offers me a wide smile.</p><p>“I believe you’ll have a welcoming party once we arrive George. Madam Pomfrey is on hand to provide the Dittany required to heal the splinch over your chest.” He tells me and I nod. Dumbledore places a hand on my shoulder and I take a final look at the prison, before we apparate into the Infirmary room. I collapse on the floor from exhaustion and pain as the splinch across my chest reopened. Professor Lupin lifts me onto a bed as Madam Pomfrey undoes my shirt, assessing the wound. I see mum rush over to me, pressing a soft kiss to my head.</p><p>“What did they do to you!?” She asks worried and I smile softly.</p><p>“I’m fine mum, I promise. I got splinched on the way to Azkaban. I’m okay I promise.” I mutter weakly.</p><p>“God I’ve missed you son.” She tells me taking my hand. I smile softly hissing in pain as Madam Pomfrey apply’s the dittany to my chest.</p><p>“How has Luna been?” I ask professor Lupin and he gives me a small smile.</p><p>“Honestly? Luna has been a mess. She hasn’t been eating and has been extremely quiet during the lessons.” He tells me and I nod. “I have the group in a few minutes, I think we should surprise her, it will help her out a lot.” He tells me and I nod.</p><p>“I’ve missed her so much. She’s all that’s kept me from giving into the Dementor’s.” I admit and Madam Pomfrey gives me a soft smile as she sets the bottle on the table.</p><p>“You need to be careful George; the dittany will work for the next few days to heal you. If you have any more problems, come back.” She tells me sternly and I nod sitting up.</p><p>“I will Madam Pomfrey. Thank you.” I tell her with a smile as I button my shirt up. I look over at my mum and hug her tightly.</p><p>“I love you mum.” I tell her. She hugs me tightly.</p><p>“I love you too son. Now, go and see your girlfriend. You both need it.” She tells me and I smile widely. I carefully get out of the bed, pulling my blazer on and following Professor Lupin out of the room. We head to the room of requirement and he walks in first.</p><p>“So today we have someone helping us, we’re learning defensive spells if you’re ever attacked.” He tells the group and I smile softly hearing Jacob’s voice.</p><p>“Who is it Professor?” Hermione asks and I step inside the room causing them to gasp. I smile widely at them and I see Luna watching me, shock in her eyes. I give her a soft smile and I see tears fill her eyes.</p><p>“Hi baby.” I mutter and she runs over hugging me tightly. I wrap my arms around her feeling her body shake with sobs. I bury my face into her neck holding her tightly to my chest.</p><p>“I thought you’d forget about us.” She mutters and I kiss her neck softly.</p><p>“I’d never forget about you. You’ve changed my life.” I tell her, rubbing her cheek as she pulls away from the hug. Luna smiles widely pressing a passionate kiss to my lips causing me to melt. I kiss back softly portraying all my love for her, before she pulls away.</p><p>“You’re really here?” She asks and I nod.</p><p>“In the flesh.” I tell her and she laughs softly wiping her eyes. I smile softly and look up at the others who I could tell were holding back to make sure they didn’t ruin the moment. Luna loves out of the way and the three of them crash into me causing me to groan before I laugh hugging them tightly.</p><p>“You’re okay! Holy shit.” Jacob says relieved and I nod with a smile.</p><p>“Barely.” I admit and they all pull away.</p><p>“Oh Merlin what happened to you!?” Hermione asks seeing the blood on my shirt.</p><p>“I got splinched when they took me from the Ministry to Azkaban. They have no medical staff so I had to just let it bleed and heal naturally. It was almost healed until Professor Dumbledore brought me back. The apparition split the wound open again so Madam Pomfrey applied a lot of Dittany to it. I’ve got to be careful and let it heal.” I tell them and Luna wraps her arms around my waist, resting her head on my chest. I smile down at her softly as she watches me with soft eyes. I press a soft kiss to her head before I look at Professor Lupin who was watching us with warm eyes.</p><p>“We don’t have a class today. This was purely so that you could be reunited.” He tells the group and they smile widely thanking him. I chuckle softly and we leave the Room of Requirement heading to the Ravenclaw common room so I could change out of the bloodied suit. I let us all in and we head into my dorm. I smile widely seeing my bed before I collapse on it letting out a loud groan causing them to laugh. I smile softly and stand up again, heading to my trunk as they make themselves comfortable.</p><p>“Look away Hermione I’m taking my shirt off.” I say softly causing her to roll her eyes. I laugh softly and pull out a clean button up shirt laying it on the end of my bed. Hermione begins talking to Jacob and Ginny while I change, however I feel Luna’s eyes on me the entire time. I smile softly and shoot her a wink, causing her cheeks to blush red. I chuckle softly and close my trunk, tossing the ruined shirt to the side, before I lie in bed next to Luna. She looks up at me and touches my cheek softly.</p><p>“You’re really here?” She asks me softly and I nod.</p><p>“I am. I’m home.” I admit and she smiles widely. She leans in and kisses me softly and I pull away a few seconds later.</p><p>“So, what did I miss?”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">November 6<sup>th</sup> 1993</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>I quickly pull my tie around my neck, grabbing my robe and backpack from the end of my trunk. I throw them on quickly and rush out of my common room, running down to the room of requirement. Once outside I wait for the door to appear and I head inside, seeing Hermione watching me with disappointed eyes.</p>
<p>“I know, I know I’m sorry!” I say walking in and setting my back on the side as I stand in front of her. I quickly do my tie up, tucking it into my jumper and letting out a deep breath. “I’m sorry. Really. I overslept; I think Luna turned my alarm off before she left last night. I kind of fell asleep early.” I admit and Hermione nods with a soft smile.</p>
<p>“Its fine, you’re here now. Thank you for meeting me, I know it’s early.” She says and I shrug.</p>
<p>“It’s no problem. Luna told me you’ve been worrying about not being able to cast your patronus, and that you’re not confident in your duelling skills?” I question and she nods nervously. I smile softly taking my wand out of my robe pocket. “Which do you want to start with?” I ask her and she gives me a grateful smile.</p>
<p>“My patronus... Professor Lupin gave me a heads up that we’d be learning about it today and I don’t want to be the only person who can’t cast one.” I nod and stand next to her.</p>
<p>“Casting a patronus isn’t easy. There are a LOT of wizards and witches who take several days, sometimes years to be able to cast a patronus.” I tell her and she nods taking her wand from her pocket.</p>
<p>“Can you cast one?” She asks me and I smile softly.</p>
<p>“Expecto Patronum.” I call out, flicking my wand. A bright white light appears from the end of my wand, and a large arctic wolf bounces out of my wand, running around the room before running out of one of the windows and disappearing.</p>
<p>“How did you do that?” She asks me in disbelief causing me to chuckle.</p>
<p>“Think of your happiest memory, it HAS to be a strong one.” I tell her and she nods. She closes her eyes tightly and I see a small smile form on her face.</p>
<p>“Expecto Patronum.” She says and a light emits from the end of her wand and an otter runs around the room.</p>
<p>“Hermione, open your eyes.” I tell her watching the otter run around the sky. Hermione opens her eyes and sees the otter, her mouth falling wide. I smile softly as she watches the creature in amazement, before it runs out of the window as the wolf had done and disappearing.</p>
<p>“I did it?” She asks me and I nod.</p>
<p>“You did. You learnt extremely quickly. It took me 1 month of solid practice to cast my first patronus.” I admit and she frowns.</p>
<p>“Why did it take you so long?” She asks and I smile. I walk to the other end of the room, as she takes her place opposite me.</p>
<p>“My parents tried to give me the best childhood, but with their jobs I hardly saw them. Of course I had happy memories with them, some of my favourite memories, but they weren’t strong enough to cast one. Until I joined Hogwarts.” I admit and she smiles softly.</p>
<p>“You thought of Luna didn’t you?” She asks me and I nod.</p>
<p>“I did. I thought of all of you, but Luna stood out.” I say a warm smile forming on my face.</p>
<p>“What memory did you think of?” She asks me and I chuckle softly dropping my head slightly.</p>
<p>“The first day we got pulled out of class. When we were all in the Astronomy Tower, after my breakdown. It was the first time I had proper friends, people that accepted me. You guys showed me love that I’d never experienced before.” I tell her and she smiles widely.</p>
<p>“I’m really glad you think that.” She tells me and I smile.</p>
<p>“Now, duelling. To make it fair, I’m only going to be defending, until you think you’re capable of defending and attacking against me.” I tell her, putting my wand in my pocket causing her to frown.</p>
<p>“You don’t need your wand?” She asks and I shake my head.</p>
<p>“I’ve been doing unintentional wandless magic since I was a boy, I just didn’t know what it was. I’ve learnt to control it.” I tell her and Hermione nods. She raises her wand and looks at me for consent. I nod softly as she begins shooting attacking hexes at me.</p>
<p>“Stupefy! Filipendo! Locomotor Mortis!” She calls and I block them all.</p>
<p>“Good! That’s really good! Now, I’m going to cast an attacking curse but I’m not going to tell you when, be prepared.” I tell her seriously and she nods, focusing on what I was doing.</p>
<p>“Stupefy.” She calls and I block it. “Filipendo.”</p>
<p>“Stupefy.” I call out and she blocks it quickly. “Yes! That was incredible!” I say with a laugh, a wide smile forming on Hermione’s face. “Now, hit me with a spell.” I tell her setting my hands to my side.</p>
<p>“But you’re unarmed?” She says and I shake my head.</p>
<p>“Just because an enemy doesn’t have a wand on show, doesn’t mean they don’t pose a threat to you. Don’t underestimate them.” I tell her and she nods absorbing what I was telling her.</p>
<p>“Stupefy!” She casts causing me to fly backwards. I land close to the wall and I smile widely.</p>
<p>“That was incredible!” I tell her with a laugh as I stand back up.</p>
<p>“Are you okay!?” She asks me worried as she rushes over to me and I shake my head.</p>
<p>“Hermione I’m fine. Why were you so worried about your duelling abilities!?” I ask her confused and she bites her lip.</p>
<p>“I overheard Ron and Harry talking about how they didn’t think I’d be able to beat them in a duel and it caused me to doubt myself.” She tells me and I shake my head.</p>
<p>“Right, never EVER listen to something that Harry Potter says in regards to your abilities. You are the brightest witch in our year, and you’re exceptionally gifted. Don’t let Harry convince you otherwise okay?” I tell her sternly and she smiles nodding at me. “Good.” I say with a warm smile causing her to push me lightly.</p>
<p>“Can I ask you something?” Hermione says as we take a seat on the floor, our bags leaning against the wall. I set my knees up whilst Hermione sits next to me, with her legs crossed.</p>
<p>“Ask away.” I say with a smile.</p>
<p>“Is it true werewolves have mates?” She asks me and I nod.</p>
<p>“We do. Now can I ask you something?” I say with a chuckle as Hermione smiles.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you like nicknames?” I ask curiously and she bites her lip.</p>
<p>“I guess it’s because of my parents. They’re both muggleborn and I felt like if I let people use nicknames I’d lose sense of where I came from.” She admits and I nod.</p>
<p>“I get it. Do you know what your name means?” I ask her and she shakes her head. “It means well born. The name Hermione comes from Greek Mythology, it’s the female version of Hermes. Hermione was the daughter of Helen of Troy and Menelaus of Sparta. Just because your parents are muggleborn, does not mean that you’re less than anyone else, okay?” I tell her reassuringly and she smiles softly resting her head on my shoulder.</p>
<p>“How do you know someone is your mate?” Hermione asks me curiously and I turn to face her, my back to the door. I bite my lip running a hand through my hair.</p>
<p>“We just do. Our inner wolf realises first, always. It’s like being drawn to someone. An inexplicable urge to protect them with your life, no matter the consequences. No matter how hard you fight it, the wolf seems to win, and you find yourself concentrating on one person, no matter what you do.” I tell her and she nods.</p>
<p>“Have you found your mate?” She asks and I rub the back of my neck biting my lip softly. “You have haven’t you?” Hermione says a wide smile forming on her face as I nod my head softly. “It’s Luna right?” She probes and I nod softly.</p>
<p>“Yeah... it is.” I admit to her and Hermione claps her hands causing me to laugh. “You cannot tell her! I don’t want to scare her.” I tell Hermione and she nods her head.</p>
<p>“I won’t. How do you know it’s her?” She asks me and I smile softly.</p>
<p>“Ever since that day in Diagon Alley, I found myself drawn to her, but I couldn’t explain it. It was as if I had to see her, I had to make sure she was okay. When I found out she was seeing Neville, it hurt and I couldn’t explain why. Then, when I joined Hogwarts and I saw her again, the wolf inside of me began running rampant on my body, aching to just tell her. She’s all I can think about, whether it’s the roughest moon of my life, or whether I’m writing some homework for Professor Lupin; Luna is all that takes up my mind.” I say softly.</p>
<p>“Does your wolf want to mark her?” Hermione asks and I bite my lip, a frown appearing on my face.</p>
<p>“It does... But I can’t let it.” I tell her and she frowns.</p>
<p>“Why not?” Hermione asks me, taking my hand.</p>
<p>“Ever since I was attacked, all I heard were stereotypes about what I was. How all I was was just a monster. I can’t drag Luna into that with me, I can’t. Once the mark and the mate bound is formed it can’t be broken. It’s why we haven’t had sex yet, I can’t risk forming that bond. I’m scared I can’t give her what she may want in life, because of the condition; I love her too much to drag her into this mess.” I admit to Hermione and she nods softly.</p>
<p>“You love me?” I hear Luna ask and I turn to look at her, quickly standing up.</p>
<p>“H-how much did you hear?” I ask her worriedly and she smiles softly moving closer to me.</p>
<p>“Enough.” Luna tells me and I bite my lip. Hermione stands up.</p>
<p>“I’ll give you two a minute alone.” She tells us and Luna gives her a thankful smile. Once the door the room shuts I look back at Luna.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry... I never wanted to bring you into this mess and I get if you hate me for it.” I ramble and Luna smiles, shaking her head softly before she kisses me softly, cutting me off. I move my hands to her hips as I kiss back before she pulls away, running her hand through my hair.</p>
<p>“You’re a muppet, you realise that?” Luna asks me and I frown softly.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” I ask confused, causing her to laugh.</p>
<p>“I love you too George.” She tells me and my jaw drops slightly.</p>
<p>“Y-you do?” I ask and she nods, rubbing my cheek.</p>
<p>“It may only have been a Month that we’ve been together, just over, but I feel the same you do. I know that werewolves have a mate, and I know that even their witch or wizard can feel that bond, that connection.” She admits and I nod, letting my head fall slightly. “You don’t have to be scared to mark me.” Luna tells me softly and I shake my head.</p>
<p>“I can’t do that to you Luna, I can’t. I’ve put you through enough turmoil and pain as it is, I can’t risk losing you because of what I am!” I say seriously and she shakes her head softly.</p>
<p>“You won’t lose me George, no matter what. No matter if the world comes crumbling around us. I want you.” She tells me and I bite my lip.</p>
<p>“It’s too risky. Not with the state of the world right now, I can’t. Werewolves are hated by our society; I don’t want to bring that shame to your family. I can’t do that to you and your dad. I can’t give you what you want for the future.” I tell her and she shakes her head, tilting my face to look at her.</p>
<p>“I want YOU. All of you. I don’t care about your Lycanthropy! I love YOU George, I love ALL of you. I want a future with you, I want kids with you!” She tells me seriously and I bite my lip softly.</p>
<p>“I don’t deserve you, at all.” I mutter softly, before I press a gently kiss to her lips, feeling her smile below me. I rest my head on hers, keeping my eyes closed. Luna runs her hand through my hair, pressing a soft kiss to my jaw before the door to the room opens.</p>
<p>“Everything okay?” Ginny asks softly and I nod smiling at Luna.</p>
<p>“Everything is perfect.” Luna tells Ginny, intertwining our hands, while I kiss her head softly. Professor Lupin walks in after Ginny, with Hermione and Jacob behind him. Hermione gives me a worried look and I give her a wide smile, causing her to relax. I bite my lip as I look over at Professor Lupin who nods a small smile on his lips. I look down at Luna as she talks to Ginny and Jacob watching the way her eyes light up at whatever they were talking about.</p>
<p>“Alright, so if you did the prep work I asked you to do last lesson, you’ll know today you’re going to be learning how to cast a patronus.” Professor Lupin tells us as he stands in front of us.</p>
<p>“You need to think of your strongest memory, something happy, something that cheers you up. When you have the thought let it consume you and recite the incantation ‘Expecto Patronum’. Now George, you first.” He tells me and I nod. I crack my neck softly and Hermione smiles at me. I take a deep breath focusing on my memory before casting the spell smiling as the arctic wolf bounced around the room, before disappearing. I chuckle softly at the shocked look on everyone’s face.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me you could cast a full patronus!?” Jacob asks me, hitting my arm. I laugh and grab his arm twisting it jokingly.</p>
<p>“It never came up! Plus I didn’t have a REASON to cast it.” I tell him and he nods slightly.</p>
<p>“Wait since you don’t need a wand for magic, can you cast a patronus without one?” Ginny asks and I nod.</p>
<p>“Which is extremely impressive, I only learnt to do that after several years working with aurors.” Professor Lupin tells me and I smile slightly.</p>
<p>“Now, Hermione, you’re next.” He tells her and she looks over at me. I give her a reassuring nod and she smiles softly, before closing her eyes. She takes a deep breath and recites the incantation watching as the otter escaped her wand running around the room above us and I clap loudly.</p>
<p>“I told you that you could do it!” I tell her and she hugs me tightly. I laugh softly as she pulls away going back to her spot, watching her patronus run around the room. I smile softly and Professor Lupin walk around the room watching as the rest of our group begins casting their patronus, focusing on a memory each that they could use whenever they needed too. I watch Luna and Ginny as the pair talk, casting soft glances over at Jacob causing me to smile softly as Jacob looks over at Ginny, a slight smile on his face. Professor Lupin ends the class soon after, giving us a few hours break. We all pick our bags up and leave the room seeing Draco stood outside of it waiting for us.</p>
<p>“Hey Draco.” I say confused as he stands up seeing me. He offers me a soft smile.</p>
<p>“C-can I talk to you?” He asks me and I nod. I kiss Luna’s head softly.</p>
<p>“I’ll come meet you guys in the Great Hall?” I tell the girls and Jacob and they nod. Jacob rests his hand on my shoulder.</p>
<p>“You sure you’re going to be okay?” He asks me and I nod looking at Draco.</p>
<p>“He’s family. We’ll be fine, go.” I tell him and he nods following behind the girls.</p>
<p>“What’s up?” I ask, leaning against the wall and crossing my arms over my chest.</p>
<p>“I need your help.” He admits and I stand up.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” I ask, hearing the fear in his voice. Draco looks around before rubbing the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“My dad is in Azkaban, which isn’t the issue. The issue is the dark lord expects me to take his place.” He tells me and I take his arm pulling him inside the Room of Requirement where Professor Lupin was cleaning.</p>
<p>“George? Draco? Is everything okay.” He asks and I nod.</p>
<p>“Yes professor, we’re just talking.” I tell him as the pair of us go into the corner of the room furthest away.</p>
<p>“When did this happen?” I ask him watching his face as he talks.</p>
<p>“A few days ago. Mum and Aunt Bella told me.” Draco says and I sigh.</p>
<p>“Of course Bella is involved, why wouldn’t she be?” I mutter running a hand through my hair.</p>
<p>“She doesn’t want me to do it. Bella is trying to get my mum and I out of his circle, same with herself.” He tells me and I frown.</p>
<p>“She’s trying to LEAVE the dark lord!?” I ask confused and he nods.</p>
<p>“Why would she do that? She’s been devoted to him for years.” I say and he chuckles softly.</p>
<p>“I believe it has something to do with a son she finally found again after 14 years.” He tells me and I look at him in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Are you serious?” I ask and he nods. “She’s leaving the dark lord, for me?” I clarify and he nods with a laugh.</p>
<p>“We all are. We don’t want to be a part of it. Mum and I were forced too because of dad, but with him in Azkaban for life, under constant surveillance, there’s no chance of him getting out, we can be our own people. Bella felt like she had to be involved to look after mum and I.” Draco tells me and I nod.</p>
<p>“So what do you need my help with?” I ask him and he rubs the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“I need help, practicing how to defend myself.” He says and I nod.</p>
<p>“Let me talk to Professor Lupin.” I say squeezing his shoulder. Draco nods softly and I walk over to Lupin. “Sir? Can we talk to you a second?” I ask him and he nods turning to face us.</p>
<p>“What’s up lads?” He says and I look at Draco who nods.</p>
<p>“Draco needs help, with his charms and spells. Can he join our group?” I ask and Professor Lupin looks at the both of us.</p>
<p>“A week ago you wanted to kill him, what’s changed?” He asks me and I smile.</p>
<p>“He’s family Professor. We spoke about it, that night. His mother explained a lot of things to me, and we got our differences out the night I got back. Please sir.” I ask and he nods.</p>
<p>“That’s fine with me. You better go and catch up with your group, and let them know.” Lupin tells us and Draco offers him a relieved smile.</p>
<p>“Thank you Professor. I won’t let you down, I promise.” Draco tells him and he nods. We quickly leave the Room of Requirement, walking towards the Great Hall when we’re stopped by Pansy and Blaise.</p>
<p>“Draco? Why are you with him? He wanted to kill you, he’s nothing but a dirty blood-traitor.” Pansy spits and I roll my eyes. Draco stands up taller as he looks at me.</p>
<p>“You don’t speak to him like that, do you understand?” Draco says seriously and the pair furrows their eyebrows.</p>
<p>“D? What’s gotten into you? He tried to kill you!” Blaise says and I chuckle slightly, pushing my hands into my pockets.</p>
<p>“He’s NOT a blood-traitor. He’s FAMILY.” He says and I smirk at the shock on their faces.</p>
<p>“How is HE family!?” Pansy asks and I smile.</p>
<p>“My mum is Bellatrix Lestrange. Draco is my cousin.” I tell them and they back away slowly. “Probably smart, I’ve been told I have Bella’s temper.” I say with a smirk as Draco and I walk past them and head to the Great Hall. I see Draco tug on his sleeves, pulling them over his arms.</p>
<p>“You have the mark?” I ask and he shakes his head.</p>
<p>“They tried too, but my mother stopped them, I have a scar from it.” He tells me sadly and I nod, resting my hand on his arm.</p>
<p>“I get it. I have scars everywhere, I’ve been splinched, tortured, had bad moon transitions. I’m covered. But Luna told me something that stuck with me. Your scars don’t define you. Your parents don’t define you. The only thing that defines us is us Draco.” I tell him and he smiles softly and we walk into the Great Hall. “Guys, Draco is gonna be joining us.” I tell them as we sit down. Luna offers Draco a soft smile. He sits next to me and looks down at his arm softly.</p>
<p>“Why can we trust him?” Ginny asks sceptically and I rest my hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“He’s family. Family trust each other. Plus he’s told me things that are important and I believe him. He needs our help and that’s what we’ll do.” I tell them all and they offer him a warm smile.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s nice to see you Draco. I’m sorry about everything that’s happened.” Hermione says with a small smile. Draco returns it with guilt behind his eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for calling you a mudblood. I hated myself every time, I thought I had too. But it will NEVER happen again, and nobody will call you one either, I’ll make sure of that.” Draco tells her and she nods happily.</p>
<p>“As far as I’m concerned, we start fresh, all of us. Any issues from the past are forgotten. We’re family now, all of us. We look out for one another.” I tell them and Jacob chuckles.</p>
<p>“Are you the alpha?” He asks and I roll my eyes jokingly.</p>
<p>“If I’m the Alpha you’re the runt.” I say shoving him causing the group to laugh. I smile happily and watch as the group begins talking to Draco, including him and I see him warming up to them. I wrap my arm around Luna’s shoulders as she rests her head on my chest talking to Hermione and Draco. I see Jacob glancing over at Ginny and he reciprocating with a soft smile and a blush on her face. I bite my lip watching the two.</p>
<p>“Hey Jacob, can I talk to you real quick?” I ask him and he nods. I kiss Luna softly and the two of us walk away and sit at a table away from them.</p>
<p>“What’s up?” He asks me concerned and I chuckle.</p>
<p>“So how long have you and Ginny been seeing each other?” I ask him and he blushes.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Ginny and I are just friends.” Jacob tells me and I laugh.</p>
<p>“Try harder Jacob, I’ve known you since we were kids.” I tell him and he lets out a sigh.</p>
<p>“We’ve been talking for a few days, it started the day of your trial. Ginny was paranoid that Luna would break down and thought she had to be strong for everyone, but I convinced her she didn’t have to be. We sat and had a deep conversation and we’ve kind of just gone from there really.” He admits a smile forming on his face as he talks about her.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re happy bro. But remember, don’t hurt her. She has 7 big brothers on her side, now 8.” I tell him seriously and he nods.</p>
<p>“I know, I know. I won’t do. But same to you about Luna. She’s not just your girlfriend anymore, she’s our best friend, and she’s like a sister to me.” Jacob says and I nod.</p>
<p>“I know. I’m not going to hurt her; I’m going to do everything in my power to protect her, to protect all of you, no matter what.” I tell him seriously and he nods. “Come on, we better get back to the table.” I say and we walk over, taking our seats again. I look around observing the room before I see Ginny watching Jacob. I nod at her as she looks at me, a small blush forming on her face. I smile softly and intertwine my hand with Luna’s.</p>
<p>“I love you.” She tells me and I smile softly.</p>
<p>“I love you too.” I confess.</p>
<p>“Ginny you owe me 2 galleons!” I hear Hermione call out while Ginny groans. I look up confused as I see the three of them laughing.</p>
<p>“What did I miss?” I ask confused.</p>
<p>“Hermione bet me 2 galleons that you’d tell each other you love each other before December; I said you wouldn’t say that until next year.” Ginny tells me begrudgingly causing me to laugh.</p>
<p>“Ginny hands over the money and Hermione sit there with a knowing smirk. I roll my eyes at the two of them.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you took a bet on what George and Luna would say I love you.” Draco says and I nod.</p>
<p>“We have to entertain ourselves somehow.” Hermione says and I nod slightly, looking down.</p>
<p>“George, your mum asked me to tell you, your dad’s funeral is tomorrow. We’ve all been excused to be there for you. Professor Lupin and Professor McGonagall will come with us.” Draco tells me softly and I nod, thanking him. I look around the table as everyone laughs and jokes with each other. I felt safe. I felt supported. I felt LOVED. And it was the greatest feeling in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Funeral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">November 7<sup>th</sup> 1993</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>I look in the mirror next to my bed as I adjust my shirt, making sure there were no creases in it. I sigh to myself glancing out of the window, seeing the sun peaking through the clouds, shining into my dorm. I let out a small smile as I fasten the cufflinks around my sleeves, pulling my blazer on. I grab my tie and wrap it around my neck, before tucking a piece of parchment and my wand into my pocket. I let out a deep breath as I check the mirror one more time. I walk into the common room and see Luna in her black dress waiting for me. I offer her a soft smile and she takes my arm, kissing my cheek softly.</p><p>“Come on, the others are in the courtyard waiting for us.” She tells me softly and I nod. She wraps her arm around mine and I push my hands into my trouser pockets as we walk through the corridors. I see people standing to the sides, watching me with a sympathetic smile. I return a small one before we walk over to the group and the teachers. I see Hermione give me a soft smile before hugging me tightly. I hug her back and turn to Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin.</p><p>“Your mother is waiting for us. We need to go.” McGonagall tells us and I nod. Luna and Hermione take my arms whilst McGonagall rests her hand on Jacob and Ginny’s shoulders, Lupin doing the same to Draco. The 7 of us apparate out of the courtyard to the cemetery. I take a look around noticing the looks on peoples face as they see me. I give the group a small smile and walk over to my mum, hugging her tightly and she lets out a soft sob as she wraps her arms around me.</p><p>“We’ll be okay Mum. We’ll get through this, together.” I tell her as the vicar walks out and looks at us.</p><p>“We’re ready for you.” They tell me and I nod softly. I intertwine my hand with my mum’s as we walk inside the church. We take our seats at the front as I see my dad’s casket closed at the front. I keep my eyes fixated on a point on the wall as the Vicar begins talking. “We’re here together to celebrate the life of Cornelius Fudge, a beloved father and partner. The loss of the Minister of Magic has shaken the entire community, but none more so than his son, who has asked to say a few words.” The vicar tells me and I give him a soft smile. I kiss my mum’s hand before I walk up to the podium, pulling my parchment from my pocket, setting it in front of me.</p><p>“I spent the past few days thinking to myself, writing things and crossing them out. Trying to find the best words to describe my dad. I’ve wasted rolls of parchment, struggling to word what I want to say. My dad, the man that raised me, and the man that taught me everything I know. He was the bravest person I ever knew. Cornelius Fudge may not be my birth father, but he was my dad. He taught me how to be a man, and he accepted me when I was left on the steps as a baby. He raised me as my own, and something I could never thank him enough for. He showed me unconditional love. I promise I’ll make you proud dad.” I mutter walking over to his casket, setting my hand on it and resting his wand on top of it. I smile softly and move to sit next to my mother, who rests her head on my shoulder. I press a soft kiss to the top of her head taking her hand tightly as the Vicar continues the ceremony. After the ceremony we all stand up as several wizards lift dad’s casket, floating it out of the hall and we all follow it. Mum and I follow behind first with guests following behind us as we walk. We walk over to the plot of land where dad was being laid to rest, next to his parents. I stand over the hole in the ground as Dad’s casket is lowered inside.</p><p>“Merlin, accept this soul with open arms, forgive his misdeeds. Let him look over his family, seeing the successes in which they create.” The Vicar recites. I look down at dad’s casket one last time as the lid of the tomb closes. The Funeral ends and Mum kisses my cheek softly.</p><p>“I’ll be in the hall.” She tells me and I give her a weak smile as she leaves. I feel several people walk behind me, and I feel Luna intertwine our hands. I give her a weak smile, before looking at the group. Jacob stood besides Ginny, holding her hand as he wiped her tears, while Draco stood with his Mother looking down at the tomb with guilt in their eyes. I offer them a supportive smile.</p><p>“This wasn’t your fault. Dad pissed off a lot of people in his time.” I tell them and they nod softly. I look around the cemetery, making note of who was around. I look towards the trees and see Bellatrix watching me. I sigh softly and kiss Luna’s head gently. “I’ll be back. There’s someone I need to talk too. I’ll meet you all inside the hall.” I tell them all and they nod, standing around the tomb for a few more seconds before walking towards the large hall that the after-ceremony would take place. I set my hands into the pockets of my suit trousers, while I walk over to Bellatrix who approaches me. I stop two meters in front of her and look her up and down with a stern face. “Why are you here?” I ask her seriously.</p><p>“I had to make sure you were okay, and I had to pay my condolences.” She says honestly and I nod. “I’m sorry George. I really am. I tried everything I could to stop Lucius from doing that to your father.” Bellatrix tells me and I nod.</p><p>“I know, Draco told me about what you did. Thank you.” I say honestly. Bellatrix nods softly. “We have a lot to talk about, and a lot of things that need to be set right in our lives and those you’ve affected. Until that point, there’s nothing we can do to further this... relationship.” I say carefully thinking about the words I was saying seeing her eyes light up slightly.</p><p>“I know, and I want to work on those. I don’t want to lose you again; I want to be your mother. Properly. Without anything stopping us. You have a whole family who want to meet you and get to know you, besides Draco and Narcissa.” Bellatrix tells me and I nod.</p><p>“You’re still a wanted woman. What did you even do that got you locked up?” I ask concerned.</p><p>“I did a lot of stupid things, I tortured people I shouldn’t have for answers they didn’t have and I regret it every single day. Sitting in my Azkaban cell for the years I was there, let me dwell on what I had done and I hate myself for it. Once I escaped I returned to protect Draco and Narcissa, to prevent them doing what I had done.” Bellatrix tells me and I nod softly.</p><p>“Go to the Shrieking shack tonight. We can talk then, I’ll bring Draco. Bring whoever you want.” I tell her and she nods offering me a soft smile.</p><p>“I promise I’ll make it up to you.” She tells me before apparating. I sigh softly, running a hand through my hair before walking into the hall, looking around at the people around the room deep into conversations. I locate the group and walk over, taking my seat next to Luna.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” She asks me and I nod, giving her a weak smile.</p><p>“Who did you have to talk too?” Draco asks and I rub my face.</p><p>“Bella. I agreed to meet tonight and talk about what needs to be done to even begin a relationship as mother and son.” I tell him and Narcissa nods.</p><p>“I’ll come with you?” Jacob says and I shake my head.</p><p>“No. I don’t want you near her, not until I know she’s safe. I don’t want ANY of you near her until I know that she’s not going to flip out again or hurt you.” I tell them all and they nod softly.</p><p>“I’ll come with you. I know Bella.” Draco tells me and I nod. I see my mum approach with Kingsley so I stand up, shaking his hand.</p><p>“Minister.” I say with a weak smile. He shakes my hand.</p><p>“George, I’m sorry for your loss, sincerely. The ministry sends it condolences.” Kingsley says and I nod, offering him a thankful smile. “Your father left behind a will; I need you to come with me.” Kingsley tells me and I nod, taking my blazer off and setting it on my chair. I follow Kingsley and my mother into a small room next to the hall and close the door behind us as we take a seat opposite the Minister. Mum takes my hand and I loosen my tie slightly from my neck as Kingsley opens a briefcase, levitating dads will.</p><p>“Here in set forth the last will and testament of Cornelius Fudge. To Dolores Umbridge, I leave the contents of my office, so she can continue to put in place the legislation we agreed to impact our world. To George Umbridge-Fudge, I leave the estate in which we bought after his 6<sup>th</sup> birthday, with hopes he uses it to continue his life long after I am gone. To my son, I also leave the money within my Gringotts vault with hopes he uses that to raise his own family one day, and continue the legacy in which we instilled within him as we brought him up. I leave him the ring his grandma wore, that has been passed down through generations through marriage.” Kingsley says handing me a vault key and a ring box. He continues reading the will, informing us of everything dad had left. Kingsley gives us a small smile before putting away the piece of paper. “Once again, I offer my sincere condolences for the loss you’ve experienced.” Kingsley tells us and I nod, thanking him. I shake his hand and he takes his brief case, bowing his head slightly before leaving. I turn and look at mum as she passes me a set of keys.</p><p>“These are the keys to the cottage. It’s an hour from London. Your dad and I bought it for your Full Moons but we put money aside since we found you so that you wouldn’t have to worry about your finances. We kept that cottage for you to raise your own family in, to continue the legacy of ours.” Mum tells me and I nod giving her a small smile. I kiss her cheek softly, putting the keys in the pocket of my blazer.</p><p>“Come on, we should head back and say goodbye to the guests.” I tell mum and she nods. We walk back into the Hall, separating to thank people for coming. I shake hands with people from the Ministry, thanking them as I pass around the room. People begin apparating out, leaving Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Jacob, Luna and I with my mum and Narcissa. I sit down, rubbing my face softly. Luna reaches over and takes my hand, and I give her a small smile in return.</p><p>“Son, I have to head to the Ministry. We have some meetings that I cannot miss. You should head back to Hogwarts; we can worry about your fathers vault over the summer break once you come home.” Mum tells me and I nod giving her a small smile. I squeeze her hand tightly and she thanks the group for coming, before apparating. I take the glass of water set on the table, and turn it into a shot of fire whiskey which I take in one, setting it down on the table.</p><p>“We should probably head back to Hogwarts.” I suggest and they nod.</p><p>“Why don’t we go to the Astronomy Tower when we get back?” Luna suggests and I shake my head.</p><p>“Draco and I have to go and talk to Bellatrix; I’ll meet you guys in Room of Requirement afterwards.” I tell Luna, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Luna nods softly rubbing my cheek.</p><p>“Be safe, please?” She whispers and I nod.</p><p>“I will, I love you.” I mutter.</p><p>“I’ll take you students back to your school, Draco and George head to where you need too; I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Narcissa tells us and I nod. I rest my hand on Draco’s shoulder, whilst Narcissa places her hand on Jacob and Hermione’s shoulders, and the others intertwine their arms together.</p><p>“Be prepared.” I tell Draco and he nods, and I apparate us outside the shrieking shack. We land and I stand back up brushing my suit, before taking my tie from my neck and stuffing it into my pocket. I help Draco up and he looks at the shack.</p><p>“Isn’t this place haunted?” He asks me and I shake my head.</p><p>“No. They just say that so students stay away. It’s where I have my full moons when I’m here. Come on.” I tell Draco as I walk down the path to the door, opening the lock with Alohamora and walking inside. Draco walks closely behind me and I see Bellatrix stood waiting for us.</p><p>“I’m glad you came.” Bella tells me and I nod slightly. Draco and I sit down and Narcissa apparates into the building and sits next to Bellatrix. “What do you want to know?” Bella asks me and I sit up slightly, resting my elbows on my knees.</p><p>“Why did you abandon me?” I ask softly and Bella gives me a soft smile.</p><p>“The day you were born was the happiest day of my life. But it was one of the dangerous ones. I had you at Malfoy Manor, surrounded by family. Fenrir and I were so glad to have you and we were prepared to raise you. I was in a bad place, I had to take you away from Malfoy Manor because the Dark Lord was on his way and we couldn’t let him know about you. We HAD to protect you.” Bella tells me and I nod.</p><p>“Why now? Why come into my life now?” I ask her.</p><p>“When I left you, I left you with two letters. Once of them explained that you should have been sent to Narcissa’s house when you were two. It would have allowed you and Draco to grow up together, and I could have been in your life more than I was.” She tells me and I nod.</p><p>“But my parents didn’t?” I ask and she nods. I bite my lip taking the information. “Who did you torture? To get yourself thrown into Azkaban?” I ask her and she sighs messing with her hands.</p><p>“I was instructed by The Dark Lord himself, to get information out of the Longbottom’s. So I did. I’ve regretted it ever since that day.” She admits and I run a hand through my hair.</p><p>“You Tortured Neville’s parents!?” I ask in shock.</p><p>“I’m not proud of what I did. I know how to reverse it, but I never got close enough.” Bella admits and I nod.</p><p>“How? I can get closer than you can. If you’re serious about regretting what you did.” I ask Bella and she sits up.</p><p>“You need to use a spell, but do not speak it out loud. I know you can use wandless magic; your father and I are experts in it. Perform the spell and the Longbottom’s will be back, Neville will have his parents.” Bella tells me passing me a piece of paper that I look at, before tucking it into my pockets.</p><p>“If it comes to me or the Dark Lord, who do you chose? And don’t just say me because that’s what you THINK I want to hear. I want to hear the truth.” I say to Bella as I watch her. She glances at Narcissa briefly.</p><p>“I’d choose you. You’re my son. All I want to do is protect you and bond with you.” Bella tells me and I nod softly.</p><p>“I need to go and get Neville his parent’s back. It’ll be a mess when he finds out who you are to me. But I’ll owl you and we can meet up at some other point.” I tell Bella as I stand up.</p><p>“Whenever you’re ready.” She tells me with a soft smile. I nod slightly and smile at Narcissa.</p><p>“Thank you, for being there for me today.” I tell her and she nods with a smile. Draco says goodbye to his mother and we both walk back towards the castle.</p><p>“What’s on your mind?” Draco asks as we walk up the hill and I sigh.</p><p>“I want to believe her, I want to believe that she’s honestly changing, that she WANTS to be in my life, but I can’t. Not until she proves herself to me.” I say and he nods his head.</p><p>“Trust me, she is changing. She loves you.” Draco reassures me and I nod.</p><p>“It’ll just take time.” I admit and he squeezes my shoulder. The both of us head to the room of requirement to tell the group what happened. We both walk in and I see the group watch us.</p><p>“What happened?” Jacob asks standing up.</p><p>“I think I can get Neville’s parents back.” I say with a small smile on my face.</p><p>“What!? HOW?” Hermione asks confused as the rest of the group stand up.</p><p>“Bella told me how to reverse it. Of course, I need to go and find Neville, and he’s going to hate me for whom Bella is to me, but I want to help him.” I say tapping my pocket on my blazer.</p><p>“He’ll be in the Gryffindor Common Room. I can let you in.” Hermione says and I nod. I follow her, with the rest of the group in tow as we rush to the Common Room. We walk in and I see Neville stand up as he sees Draco.</p><p>“You aren’t supposed to be in here.” He tells us and I nod.</p><p>“I know. But I have something to help you, to help your family.” I tell him as I approach. He grabs his wand and I stop Draco moving any closer.</p><p>“Neville listen to them. They just want to help.” Luna tells him and I nod.</p><p>“I can get your parent’s back. I can bring them back, I can help them recover.” I tell him and he looks shocked.</p><p>“How? What Bellatrix did to them was irreversible, several doctors tried.” He says and I shake my head.</p><p>“It isn’t. What Bella used on them was infested with Dark Magic, regular magic wouldn’t heal them.” Draco says and Harry rolls his eyes.</p><p>“You’d know all about that wouldn’t you Malfoy?” He says and Hermione steps up.</p><p>“Leave him alone Harry. He isn’t like that.” She says and Ron scoffs.</p><p>“Just last month you thought he was Evil, what changed?” Ron asks and Draco steps back, looking around the room.</p><p>“He’s family.” I tell Ron who looks at me in shock.</p><p>“Family!?” Harry asks and I nod.</p><p>“Neville, I’ll explain when we get back, just trust me, please. You can bring Harry and whoever you want if you don’t trust me.” I tell Neville and he nods softly.</p><p>“Harry comes with us.” He says and I nod. I gesture for Harry to come closer and I rest my hands on both of their shoulders.</p><p>“We’ll be back soon. Prepare yourselves, you’re about to apparate.” I tell the two of them and they brace themselves. I close my eyes and focus on St Mungo’s, apparating us outside. I see Neville fall over, and Harry narrowly catches himself. I help Neville up and straighten my suit jacket. “I’ll follow you.” I tell Neville who nods. He walks into the hospital and I follow behind. Harry pulls his wand out of his jacket, pointing at my back and I nod raising my hands. Neville walks into the ward and doctors see us.</p><p>“He can’t be in here.” They say as they see me and I shake my head.</p><p>“I know how to fix the Longbottom’s.” I tell the doctor who looks at me skeptically.</p><p>“The magic used on the Longbottom’s is irreversible; it’s not possible to fix them.” He says and I shake my head.</p><p>“They were stuck with dark magic, VERY dark magic. Only a certain spell can fix it.” I tell them as I walk over to Neville, who was sat between his parents. I look at Neville who nods, rubbing the back of his mother’s hand softly. “Mrs Longbottom, my names George. I need you to focus on me okay?” I say softly moving to her head. I see her look up at me and I offer her a soft smile, before placing my hand on her chest, muttering the incantation to myself quietly so nobody else could hear it. Mrs Longbottom looks around the room before setting her eyes on Neville.</p><p>“Neville!?” She asks and his face lights up.</p><p>“Mum!” He says hugging her tightly. She clings on to him and I move away from Mrs Longbottom and move to Neville’s dad. I do the same to Mr Longbottom and he sits up.</p><p>“Neville!? Alice!? He asks surprised, causing the pair to smile widely. I move away and see the shock on the doctor and Harry’s face.</p><p>“How... we tried everything!” The doctor exclaims and I shake my head.</p><p>“Not everything.” I mutter. Neville looks over at me.</p><p>“How did you know how to fix them?” He asks wiping his eyes.</p><p>“I spoke to Bellatrix.” I say and his face hardens.</p><p>“Why would you talk to her? She did this to them in the first place!?” He asks and I nod.</p><p>“I know. It’s a long story.” I tell him and the Doctor checks over his parents.</p><p>“Mr and Mrs Longbottom you need to rest, you can have more visitors tomorrow.” The doctor tells us and we nod. Neville hugs both of his parents tightly before Neville walks over to me.</p><p>“Let’s go back. I’ll explain everything.” I tell him and he nods. I place my hand on Harry and Neville, taking us back to the common room. The two land safely and Luna runs over hugging me tightly.</p><p>“Thank god you’re okay!” She says and I kiss her temple.</p><p>“I’m fine. Neville, I know you have a lot of questions, you both will.” I say turning to Harry and Neville who nod.</p><p>“Why did the Doctor say you shouldn’t be in the hospital?” Harry asks and I feel Luna kiss my cheek softly.</p><p>“You can hate me all you want. I’m a Lycanthrope. I’m a werewolf.” I tell them and they both looked shocked.</p><p>“You know this!?” Neville asks Luna and she nods.</p><p>“I do.” She says.</p><p>“Why are you with him!? He’s Dangerous!” Harry says and I look down slightly. Hermione walks over, placing her hand on my back.</p><p>“He isn’t dangerous.” She tells Harry who looks at her in disbelief.</p><p>“You all knew this? And didn’t tell us!?” Ron asks looking at the girls and Jacob who all nod.</p><p>“It was on a need to know basis for my own safety. Nobody had to know, these people found out after putting two and two together.” I tell Ron who nods slightly.</p><p>“Why did you talk to Bellatrix? Why did she tell you how to heal my parents?” Neville asks and I bite my lip.</p><p>“I was adopted, as a child. I was left on the doorsteps of the Ministry, by Bellatrix. She’s my birth mother.” I tell them and I hear everyone gasp. “Bella told me that she wanted to put the wrongs she had caused in the world right, she wanted to fix what she’d done. She tried to heal your parents before but she wasn’t let anywhere near the hospital.” I tell them and Neville stands up, his fists clenched.</p><p>“Your MOTHER did this to my parents! She’s a Monster, and so are you!” He shouts and I nod.</p><p>“NEVILLE! Don’t say that! George isn’t a monster!” Luna shouts standing up.</p><p>“Your entire family are monsters!” He shouts and Draco stands up.</p><p>“Don’t speak of our family Longbottom. You don’t know what has happened in our family.” Draco says and I rest my hand on his shoulder to calm him down. He nods softly and sits back down.</p><p>“So you’re a werewolf, and the son of Bellatrix Lestrange?” Ron asks and I nod.</p><p>“I get it, if you think I shouldn’t be here, or that I should be thrown out. I thought so too.” I tell Ron and he shakes his head walking over and holds his hand out. I give him a small smile shaking his hand.</p><p>“So the reason you guys were pulled out of class, was because Bellatrix escaped?” He asks and I nod.</p><p>“Nobody knew Bella’s intentions when she escaped Azkaban, but it was highly suspected that she’d come back for me. Since these guys knew about my condition and were the closest people to me, minus Draco, it was assumed that she would use anything to get to me, including hurting the people I loved. So we were taken out of classes and taught exclusively by Professor Lupin, learning ways to protect ourselves if the opportunity arose that we needed too.” I explain and he nods. Harry shakes his head at Ron.</p><p>“How are you so calm about this!? That’s your SISTER that he put in danger!” Harry exclaims and Ginny frowns.</p><p>“George didn’t put me in danger! If anything, he’s SAVED me from danger! He’s helped me deal with my nightmares from what happened last year!” She shouts and Ron looks at me.</p><p>“You managed to help her?” He asks and I nod.</p><p>“I get nightmares too. I had Madam Pomfrey help Ginny.” I say and he nods thanking me. I shrug slightly.</p><p>“Your mother deserves a life sentence in Azkaban for what she did to my parents. She’s a traitor.” Neville growls moving into my face. I feel the anger grow inside me but I try to keep it back. I feel Luna grab my hand to calm me down. “Your father would be fucking disappointed in you if he knew what you were doing.” Neville says and I snap, punching him roughly, and he falls to the floor holding his nose.</p><p>“Don’t EVER, talk about my father again.” I hiss at him. Luna stands in front of me and cups my cheek as Harry helps Neville up.</p><p>“Baby relax. Listen to me, he doesn’t know.” Luna whispers and I close my eyes, setting my head on hers as I calm my breathing down.</p><p>“You guys should leave, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Ron says and Luna nods. She takes my hand and pulls me out of the room, with Draco following behind.</p><p>“We’re gonna head to the Astronomy Tower, we’ll see you tomorrow?” Luna asks Draco who nods. He gives me a soft smile before heading to his own common room, as Luna and I walk to the Astronomy Tower together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. This is Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>December 17</b> <b>th</b> <b> 1993</b> </span>
</p><p>I stand overlooking the black lake, my hands tucked safely into my jeans as I let my thoughts run rampant in my head. It was almost Christmas and I had no clue what to do. Mum wanted me to stay with her, since it was our first Christmas without dad, Luna had invited me to spend time with her and her father, but Bellatrix and Narcissa had invited me around to get to know more of the family. I run a hand through my hair before I pick up a rock, letting it roll under my fingers before skimming it across the lake. I let out a deep sigh watching as the sun rises in the morning sky. I pull my shirt and jeans off and dive unto the lake, letting the water cover my body, the cold shocking me slightly but I quickly adjust to it. I swim up to the surface and push my hair off my face as I look around the water. I let myself relax in the water for a while before getting out. I climb back onto the banks and dry myself off before I put my jeans back on, and then I walk over to the large pine tree sitting besides the waterfront and slide down it. I set my arms on my knees as I mess with my hands, letting the sounds of the water hitting the banks fill my ears whilst the wind slides through my hair, sending a slight chill down my body. I hear someone walking behind me but I still my thoughts consuming me. I feel the person sit next to me and the two of us sit in silence for a while before they speak.</p><p>“Water feels a little cold this morning. Everyone’s looking for you.” The voice tells me and I recognise it as Ron. I offer him a weak smile as I look back out at the water. “According to Luna you haven’t been the same for the past few days. What’s going on?” He asks me and I shake my head.</p><p>“Its fine, I’m fine.” I mutter and he lets out a soft chuckle.</p><p>“Even I don’t believe that.” Ron tells me and I smile slightly. “Keeping it to yourself isn’t helpful. There are people that want to help you, including me. We just need you to talk to us.” He says and I sigh softly running a hand through my hair.</p><p>“I haven’t been okay for a long time. And I guess it’s now just dawning on me how fucked up my life is.” I tell him honestly, letting a soft laugh fall from my lips.</p><p>“What’s happened?” He asks and I bite my lip.</p><p>“My adopted father is dead, my adopted mother is on the verge of a mental breakdown, my birth mother is Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the Dark Lord’s right hand servants, but she’s trying to leave which is putting me in danger, my birth father is a fucking savage werewolf with no regards to other people, who supposedly wants to change how he is. My mate is relying on me to stay strong for her, and the group need me to be strong, because if they see me crumble they’ll know something is wrong.” I tell Ron and he nods listening to what I told him. “Sorry, that was a lot.” I mutter softly and he shakes his head.</p><p>“I’m glad you told me. That’s a lot of stuff to deal with on your own; you should honestly talk to the group. They’re worried about you. I think it’ll be relieving for them to know what’s on your mind, so they can help you.” Ron says and I sigh.</p><p>“You’re probably right.” I mutter and he shoves me lightly.</p><p>“I’m always right. But seriously, I’m glad you told me.” Ron says and I give him a slight smile as someone calls his name.</p><p>“Ron!? Have you found him yet!?” I hear Hermione call and he glances at me, so I nod slightly.</p><p>“Yeah I found him, we’re over here!” He shouts standing up so she could see him. I see Hermione look around and a look of relief fills her face once she sees us. She runs over to us and I see Luna following her.</p><p>“There you are! We’ve been looking for you for about two hours!” Hermione calls hugging me tightly as I stand up. I hold her softly.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I just... just had to get away for awhile.” I mutter with a shrug and she frowns. Luna runs over and crashes into me, so I catch her. I glance over at Ron and he nods. “I need to talk to you guys, all of you. I have something to explain, as to why I haven’t been the same recently.” I mutter and Luna tilts my head to look at her.</p><p>“We can head to the Dorm Room and have the group meet us there?” She suggests and I nod.</p><p>“I’ll go get them all, Ron come with me?” Hermione asks and he nods. Ron squeezes my shoulder slightly offering me support before they both leave, meaning it was just Luna and I. I sigh softly rubbing my face gently.</p><p>“I’m sorry for being so absent recently. I know I should have explained before today I just didn’t know how to. But I will, and I’ll make it up to you.” I say softly and she nods.</p><p>“I just want you to be okay. I want to know what’s going on in your head, because I love you.” She tells me and I nod.</p><p>“Come on. I’ll explain when we get everyone.” I say intertwining our hands. The pair of us walk in silence back to the castle and into the Dorm Room where everyone was sitting waiting for us. I offer them a weak smile before I take a seat on my bed, with Luna sitting next to me messing with my hand.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Jacob asks and Draco gives me a soft smile. I take a deep breath before I glance at them all.</p><p>“I haven’t been in a good place recently.” I explain and Luna frowns.</p><p>“You haven’t been the same since your dad died.” Hermione says and I shake my head.</p><p>“It started long before that, LONG before. I have diagnosed PTSD and depression.” I explain and Ginny takes my other hand softly.</p><p>“What does that mean?” Ron asks and I bite my lip.</p><p>“He gets nightmares. Bad ones. From the traumatic events he’s been through. And they resulted in him being depressed.” Draco explains and I nod.</p><p>“How did you find out?” Jacob asks Draco and he shakes his head slightly.</p><p>“He explained it to me one night after I found him in the Astronomy Tower, said his PTSD made it difficult to sleep.” Draco tells the group and I nod. Luna squeezes my hand tightly.</p><p>“What else has been on your mind because it hasn’t just been that?” Jacob asks and the group nods.</p><p>“I got really overwhelmed about 2 weeks ago. As you know I’ve spent some time getting to know Bellatrix since she is my mum, and some of the things she’s told me has been making it hard for me to concentrate, and they’ve made me pull away from you guys to protect you. Bella is leaving the Dark Lord, and it’s extremely dangerous. He knows about me, and what I am, and there is an everlasting fear that he could seriously harm me in revenge for Bella leaving him.” I explain and I hear Luna gasp. Draco gives me a sympathetic smile and I nod slightly.</p><p>“So you’ve been pulling away to try and minimise your part of our lives? In case something happens?” Ginny asks and I nod.</p><p>“We’re family George. All of us. You aren’t alone in this. We want to help you, we want to protect you.” Hermione says and I nod.</p><p>“I know. It’s just that I don’t want to let any of you get hurt because of me, especially you.” I say to Luna and she smiles softly.</p><p>“I won’t. I have people around me, and I have you. I’m safe.” She tells me, resting her head on mine.</p><p>“Why don’t we head to Hogsmeade? Spend the day being kids, and ignoring responsibilities?” Hermione suggests and I nod.</p><p>“I’d like that.” I say and they all smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>December 20</b> <b>th</b> <b> 1993</b> </span>
</p><p>I look around my dorm room making sure I had all my clothes for the Holiday and making sure I hadn’t left anything, before I lug my trunk down to the Common Room where Luna and Cho were waiting for me. I give them soft smiles as they see me.</p><p>“You guys got everything?” I ask them and the pair of them nod. I smile softly as I see Luna wearing my jacket, so I press a soft kiss to her lips.</p><p>“Come on, we need to head to the train, we don’t want to be late.” Cho says and I nod. I grab Luna’s trunk for her and she interlocks our arms as we walk. The three of us walk through the corridors as Luna and Cho talk about their Christmas. “Cedric is staying with my family and I for Christmas Eve so we can do Christmas with my parents, and then on actual Christmas he’s going to go home.” Cho tells us and Luna nods.</p><p>“Dad and I are spending the day with my grandparents.” Luna explains and I smile slightly.</p><p>“What about you George?” Cho asks softly and I shrug.</p><p>“It’s complicated.” I explain with a weak smile. Cho nods not pushing the subject any further as Cedric walks over and wraps his arms around Cho.</p><p>“Hey Ced.” Luna says with a smile as Cedric waves.</p><p>“Hey guys.” He tells us and I offer him a soft smile. The four of us walk down to the train after setting our trunks where we had too. We say goodbye to each other and Cedric and Cho leave to go and find their friends. Luna and I get on the train, taking space in an empty carriage waiting for the others. I lean against the wall and Luna moves to sit between my legs, resting her back on my front. I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her neck softly.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” She asks me and I nod.</p><p>“I’ll be fine, my love. Plus, I’ll see you on Christmas Eve remember?” I tell her and she smiles widely.</p><p>“I’m glad you spoke to your mum and Bella about everything that was on your mind.” Luna explains and I nod.</p><p>“I am too. It meant I could actually enjoy my time with you guys before we leave for a while.” I admit and she smiles kissing me softly. I kiss back for several minutes before I hear the carriage door open.</p><p>“Alright you two break it up.” Ginny says with a laugh and flip her off before Luna pulls away with a laugh.</p><p>“Like we haven’t walked in on you two doing the same thing.” Luna says with a smirk as the pair of them blush. I smile softly and kiss Luna’s cheek, moving my legs so that the group can sit down. Ginny and Jacob sit next to Luna and I as Ron and Hermione sit next to each other with Draco left of them, opposite me. “Are you guys ready for Christmas?” Luna asks and they all nod. The lot of them sit and talk about what they were planning to do over Christmas and Draco talks to me about Bella.</p><p>“She’s really excited to introduce you to the family. I’ll be there if it gets too much, I’ll tell her to lay off.” He tells me and I give him a soft smile.</p><p>“I’ll probably be exhausted, the full moon is 2 days after I visit you, so pardon me if I seem to zone out.” I explain and he nods softly.</p><p>“Don’t worry, mum and I have told the family. Tonks is really excited to meet you.” He tells me and I chuckle.</p><p>“I’m kind of excited to have an extended family. It was just Mum, Dad and I for the longest time.” I admit and Draco nods softly. He smiles softly and gets involved in the conversations as I close my eyes, falling asleep. A few hours pass and I slowly start to stir from my sleep and hear Luna and Draco talking. I stay still and listen to them.</p><p>“He does love you. I know that for a fact. He’s told Bella and my mum all about you. You’re all he talks about.” Draco says and I hear Luna laugh.</p><p>“Thank you. It’s just hard to read him sometimes. Sometimes he’s all over me being affectionate and then others it’s like he’s avoiding me.” She admits and I can hear the sadness in her voice.</p><p>“It’s not that he’s avoiding you. He’s just scared. He’s not used to having a girlfriend, let alone one that’s his mate. He doesn’t want to hurt you and he’s scared that if he marks you, he will.” Draco explains and Luna sighs.</p><p>“I know. I just want to convince him that I’m okay with that. I want him.” She says and he chuckles slightly.</p><p>“Why don’t you come around on boxing day? George is gonna be meeting his family for the first time, and I think having you there will be helpful, for both of us.” Draco admits and I decide to open my eyes.</p><p>“How long was I out?” I croak out as I stretch. Luna smiles softly.</p><p>“The entire ride. We’re just about to arrive in Kings Cross.” Luna says rubbing my cheek softly. I nod and nuzzle my face into her neck as the train finally stops. I look out onto the platform and see parents waiting anxiously for their children. I smile slightly as I see Luna’s face light up. I kiss her head softly, taking her hand as we leave the carriage onto the platform. I walk to the operator and grab both of our trunks, walking back over to her as she runs to her father.</p><p>“Dad!” She shouts hugging him tightly. I smile softly watching the interaction. I set her trunk down as Draco walks over, resting his hand on my shoulder. I turn and give him a soft smile.</p><p>“I’ll see you on boxing day?” He asks me and I nod. I hug him tightly and he smiles hugging me back.</p><p>“I’ll see you then Draco.” I tell him softly and Narcissa walks over to us. I pull away from the hug and smile at Narcissa.</p><p>“It’s good to see you again Narcissa.” I tell her and she smiles.</p><p>“It’s fantastic to see you George. We’ll see you on Boxing day?” She asks and I nod. I hear Luna call my name so I glance over at her.</p><p>“I have to go. I’ll see you all on the 26th.” I say with a smile before picking both trunks up and walking to Luna and her father.</p><p>“Dad, this is George, my boyfriend. George, this is my dad.” She says introducing us both.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr Lovegood.” I say with a smile holding my hand for him to shake.</p><p>“I’m glad I’ve finally met the man my dear Luna has written to me about several times.” He tells me and I smile as he shakes my hand. “Thank you, for looking after her while she’s gone.” He tells me and I nod.</p><p>“Of course sir. I love Luna, I’ll do anything I can to look after her and make sure she’s safe.” I say and he nods.</p><p>“We have to go Luna. It’s nice to meet you George.” Her dad tells me and I smile. He excuses himself to give us a moment to say goodbye. Luna turns to me and wraps her arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around her waist and place my head on hers.</p><p>“I love you. You’ll be okay. I’ll see you in 4 days okay?” I mutter rubbing her cheek softly as a few tears escape her eyes.</p><p>“I love you too. Be safe, please?” She whispers and I nod. I lean down and kiss her softly. She moves her hands to my neck and pulls me closer. I smile softly against her lips before she pulls away and leaves soft kisses along my neck and jaw.</p><p>“You better go; your dad’s waiting for us.” I whisper and she nods. Luna takes her suitcase and offers me a sad smile before walking over to her dad. I watch as she leaves with her dad before looking around the platform and seeing people greet their families. I smile slightly before I apparate home alone. I sigh looking at the clean front to the house I lived in, biting my lip as I let myself in. I set my trunk on the counter and look around, seeing the note on the table off my mum.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sorry I couldn’t be there when you got home sweetie. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> An urgent meeting was called at the Ministry and I had to be there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll be home soon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Love Mum </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I run a hand through my hair as I set the note down, looking around the house seeing how it had hardly changed since I had left. I bite my lip slightly as I walk upstairs to the bedrooms, seeing the photos of dad line the walls. I smile slightly as they move; playing out the memories they held as they were taken. I chuckle softly seeing one of Dad swinging me over his shoulders when I was about 4, so I take it off the wall, running my fingertips over the image, before setting it back on the hook. I walk into my room and collapse on my bed, looking around before closing my eyes and falling asleep.</p><p>
  <span class="u">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>December 25</b> <b>th</b> <b> 1993</b> </span>
</p><p>I wake up and rub my face before glancing over at the clock on the wall. 9AM. I smile softly as I glance out of the window seeing the snow falling around the house, as I run a hand through my hair. I get up and throw on a large hoodie over my head and slide my slippers on to my feet, grabbing the large selection of presents from my trunk that I had bought for my mum before walking down the stairs smiling softly. I set them into the corner of the room before heading into the kitchen to start cooking breakfast for mum. I turn the kettle on and look out of the window thinking to myself. Christmas was finally here, and it was a weird concoction of emotions. Happiness to be home, sadness that dad wasn’t here and loneliness despite being with mum. I set mum's mug on the counter and pour her a cup of tea, setting it on the coaster and placing it on her spot where she sits, before making my own coffee and turning the radio on low whilst I sit down in my chair looking at dad’s spot. I sigh to myself, looking down at the steam rising from my coffee as I let my thoughts fill my head. I smile softly as I hear mum walking down the halls so I look over at her as she walks into the living room.</p><p>“Morning mum. Merry Christmas.” I say with a soft smile as she looks at me.</p><p>“Morning sweetie. Merry Christmas.” Mum says kissing my head softly before taking her seat.</p><p>“I made your tea, it’s still hot.” I tell her and she smiles softly. She takes her seat and we sit talking about what had happened at school the past few months, filling her in with the details I hadn’t told her before. “Honestly mum, I haven’t had this much fun in months. It’s SO soothing to be with other kids, as well as finding Luna. I feel like I belong again.” I tell her honestly and she smiles widely.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re happy son. Now, why don’t you get ready, your grandparents are on their way round.” Mum tells me and I nod.</p><p>“I’ll sort out dinner, don’t worry about it. You just relax with grandpa and grandma, enjoy the day.” I say pressing a kiss to her temple, and setting my coffee mug in the sink. I crack my neck slightly before running upstairs to change. I close my door behind me and turn my radio on; putting the CD Hermione had gotten me. In Utero by Nirvana, a muggle band we had heard some muggleborn students talking about when we had first started the year. I smile softly as I hear the music fill my ears before I walk over to my wardrobe, opening it and taking a pair of clean black jeans without holes in them, to please my mum. I then grab a blue button down off my hangers, laying them both on my bed before quickly spraying myself with deodorant, humming along to the music. I look in the mirror, seeing the large scars covering my torso, running my hand over the newest one. I bite my lip slightly before pulling my shirt on, buttoning it up to the top and straightening it, to ensure it had no creases. I grab a navy blue crew neck jumper that mum had bought me and pull that over my head, pulling the collar over the top and fixing it so it lay flat. Then I pull my jeans on, fastening them with the black leather belt, and setting my new high top trainers in front of my bed sitting down to put them on. Once they are properly fastened I grab my winter coat, sliding it over my shoulders and turning my music off. I put the CD back into the case, making a mental note to thank Hermione once I saw her again before heading downstairs again. I look around and see Mum still drinking her tea, so I put my house keys into my pocket before I walk over to her.</p><p>“I’ll be back soon mum. I just have to go to somewhere quickly.” I tell her and she nods, kissing my cheek.</p><p>“Be safe and don’t be too long.” Mum tells me and I nod, giving her a soft smile. I grab one of the presents off the stack before heading outside, pulling the collar of my coat closer around my neck as the snow hits me. I chuckle softly and apparate back to Hogwarts. I quickly head inside and head to Professor Lupin’s classroom, knocking on the door.</p><p>“Come in!” He calls and I open the door, peering my head inside.</p><p>“Professor?” I call out and I see him walk out of the room at the top.</p><p>“George? What are you doing here?” He asks and I smile.</p><p>“I forgot to give you something when we left for the end of term.” I say walking inside, and he chuckles slightly walking down the stairs.</p><p>“I assure you, it wasn’t necessary.” Lupin tells me and I shake my head.</p><p>“It was sir. You helped me a lot this term.” I tell him and he smiles.</p><p>“Well thank you George.” He says and I pass him the present.</p><p>“Are you staying here for Christmas sir?” I ask and he shakes his head.</p><p>“No, don’t worry, I just had to come and collect something.” Lupin tells me lifting something out of his pocket. I nod softly and offer him a smile.</p><p>“Thank you professor, for everything you did this term. I know it was out of the ordinary, but you treated me like a normal student and it meant a lot to me.” I say honestly and he smiles.</p><p>“I’m glad. But you should head home. I’m sure your mother would be expecting you soon.” Lupin says and I nod with a smile.</p><p>“Merry Christmas Professor.” I say and he nods.</p><p>“Merry Christmas George.” He says in return and I apparate back home. I land carefully in the snow, brushing it off my coat before walking inside, seeing my grandparents.</p><p>“Grandma! Grandpa!” I say with a wide smile. I walk over and hug them both softly as my grandpa adjusts my collar.</p><p>“You’re so much bigger than you were a few months ago!” Grandma says and I chuckle.</p><p>“Thank you grandma. Sit down please.” I say gesturing to their seats and they do. I smile softly and make them both a drink before starting the food.</p><p>“How are you both adjusting since Cornelius is gone?” Grandpa asks and I glance at mum who smiles slightly.</p><p>“We’re doing okay. It’s still not sunk in that he isn’t gone, but we’re doing okay, aren’t we George?” Mum asks and I nod slightly, setting the hot drinks in front of my parents as I take my seat.</p><p>“How are you coping George? I know you and your dad were close.” Grandma says and I shrug.</p><p>“I’m okay. I’ve got to be strong for mum and those around me, so I’ve just coped with it separately. I have a strong support system at school.” I say with a smile as I think of Luna.</p><p>“Is that your girlfriend?” Grandpa asks and I nod.</p><p>“How did you know about her?” I ask confused and mum smiles.</p><p>“That was me. I spoke to them about what had occurred at school, and how you had found this girl, that you very clearly love and could possibly be your mate?” She asks and I nod, causing both women to clap, while my grandpa taps my knee.</p><p>“We’re just taking it slow. She knows about the whole werewolf mate situation, and she knows she’s mine, but we haven’t formed the bond yet. I’m not comfortable with it, even though she’s very up to it.” I tell them and they nod.” We sit around and talk for awhile longer whilst I keep an eye on the food, before I set it on the table and my Grandpa carves the meat for us all. I look around the table hearing the laughs fall from my Mums face as she listens to my Grandma.</p><p> </p><p>This was Christmas. This is what I knew. Even if Dad wasn’t here this year.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>December 26</b> <b>th</b> <b> 1993</b> </span>
</p><p>I look up at the large manor house in front of me, the large green hedges looming above me. This was Malfoy Manor. It was where Draco lived, and where a large portion of my family were currently waiting for me. It was really happening. I was about to meet the Aunt’s I never knew existed, and the cousins who have apparently been waiting to meet me for years. I take a deep breath and walk up the front steps, ringing the doorbell and stuffing my hands into my coat pockets. I bite my lip softly as Draco opens the door, a smile on his face.</p><p>“Hey George. Mum and I were wondering if you were coming.” He says opening the door wider. I smile slightly, kicking the snow off my boots and wiping my feet as I walk inside.</p><p>“Sorry, my grandparents were leaving today so I had to make sure they were safe before I left.” I tell him and he shakes his head.</p><p>“Don’t worry. Come on. There’s a surprise for you.” He tells me and I frown slightly.</p><p>“A surprise? What did you do?” I ask, causing Draco to laugh.</p><p>“Just trust me! You’ll love it.” He says and I sigh deeply, following him into the large living room, seeing people turn to look at me. I bite my lip slightly before looking around, catching a glimpse of some bleach blonde hair I recognised.</p><p>“Luna!?” I ask in shock as she turns around to look at me.</p><p>“Hi babe.” She says standing up and walking over to me.</p><p>“What are you doing here!? You’re meant to be with your dad!” I say confused and she smiles wrapping her arms around me.</p><p>“I was, but he had to rush off to the Quibbler, there was a new sighting of something. Plus Draco told me about today and suggested me being here would help you out with your anxiety so you don’t get overwhelmed.” Luna tells me, sending a smile at Draco. I smile softly rubbing her cheek before kissing her temple. Luna intertwines our hands and I send Draco a thankful smile to which he nods at. I smile slightly as Narcissa and Bella stand up, watching Luna and I. “It’s nice to see you again Narcissa.” I say with a warm smile and she smiles in response.</p><p>“It’s good to see you George.” Narcissa tells me before I turn to Bella.</p><p>“Hi mum.” I say softly and she smiles widely.</p><p>“Hi son.” She tells me and the three of us walk over to the group.</p><p>“Guys, this is George. My son.” Bella introduces me. I smile softly waving at people. I see someone stand up and approach me, the smell of fire-whiskey hitting me instantly.</p><p>“I’m Sirius, Bella’s cousin. It’s nice to meet the son Bella has told me about several times.” He says holding his hand out for me to take. I smile and shake his hand.</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you Sirius.” I say with a smile. He nods softly and moves away as a dark haired couple walk over, with a purple hair woman next to them.</p><p>“Merlin you’ve changed so much since you were a baby. I’m Andromeda, your aunt. This is Ted, my husband, and Nymphadora, our daughter.” Andromeda says introducing them all. I smile softly and take in their names.</p><p>“Please, just call me Tonks.” Nymphadora asks me and I nod with a chuckle.</p><p>“I will. It’s a pleasure to meet you all, seriously.” I say looking around the room. I bite my lip as a taller man approaches me.</p><p>“I’m Rodolphus, I’m Bella’s husband.” He tells me offering his hand. I smile and shake it.</p><p>“Mum has told me about you. Thank you for supporting her.” I tell him and he nods softly before taking his own seat. I take a seat next to Luna and she takes my hand placing it in her lap, causing me to smile softly.</p><p>“So, tell us about yourself George.” Sirius says and I nod clearing my throat.</p><p>“Well, I’m in my 1st year of school, but I started late, so I should have been in my 3rd year with Luna and Draco. I’m on the Quidditch Team for Ravenclaw, and I’m a Lycanthrope. That’s really all that’s interesting about me.” I admit causing Sirius to laugh. Luna chuckles, shoving me slightly.</p><p>“You’re so much more interesting than that. You don’t give yourself enough credit.” She says and I kiss her temple.</p><p>“How long have you two been together?” Tonks asks me and I smile.</p><p>"We started dating September 27th, almost 3 months now?” I say glancing at Luna who nods, and I see a wide smile forming on Bella’s face.</p><p>“And you know of his condition and how it affects him?” Sirius asks and Luna nods.</p><p>“I do. I found out near the beginning of the year. It doesn’t change how I feel about him; I would love him just as much if he wasn’t a lycanthrope. His worth isn’t defined by his condition, despite how much he thinks it is.” Luna glances up at me as I watch her talk, and I smile softly letting out a short chuckle.</p><p>“Honestly I’m not that interesting.” I insist causing everyone to laugh. Everyone separates into their small groups and Tonks and Sirius walk over to Luna and I, as Draco goes to talk to Bella and Narcissa. I smile softly as the two sit opposite us.</p><p>“Tell me about you two, what goes on in the lives of Sirius Black and Tonks?” I ask with a chuckle and Tonks smiles.</p><p>“Well I’m part of the Order of the Phoenix. I work for the ministry protecting against dark magic. I’m an Auror, and went into training just after I left Hogwarts.” Tonks tells me and I nod paying attention to what she was saying. “I’m also a Metamorphmagus which is very entertaining.” She says and I sit up.</p><p>“Seriously!?” I ask in shock and she nods with a laugh, changing the colour of her hair from purple to bright red.</p><p>“That’s so cool!” I call out and Sirius laughs.</p><p>“It’s all fun and games until she’s turning herself into you to buy alcohol underage.” He says and Tonks shoves him.</p><p>“I did that ONCE! And the alcohol wasn’t even for me, it was for you!” She retaliates and I smile widely at their interactions. Luna kisses my cheek softly and I smile down at her.</p><p>“I love you.” I whisper whilst Sirius and Tonks argue about that memory.</p><p>“I love you too.” Luna says kissing me softly. I smile softly against her lips before pulling away.</p><p>“So you mentioned you have Lycanthropy?” Sirius asks me and I nod, turning my head back to him.</p><p>“Yeah I do, I got infected when I was about 6, by Fenrir, my dad.” I say and Sirius nods.</p><p>“Never did like that guy. He got infected my best friend.” He tells me and I nod.</p><p>“Professor Lupin?” I ask and Sirius nods with a soft smile.</p><p>“Yeah. Remus and I went to Hogwarts together, caused a decent amount of mischief in our time.” He explains rubbing his hands together causing me to smile.</p><p>“You made the Marauders map? You’re one of the original Messers written on the front?” I ask and he nods.</p><p>“That I am. Messers Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs. Remus was Moony, because of his transformations, Padfoot is me, Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew before he got sent to Azkaban, and Prongs was James Potter, by best friend.” He tells me and I nod.</p><p>“That’s Harry’s father right?” I ask remembering what mum had told me.</p><p>“Yeah he was. One of the best Quidditch players to ever grace Hogwarts, but from what Draco and Luna has been telling us, he would have had some competition when it comes to you.” Sirius says intrigued and I shrug.</p><p>“I don’t think so. I’m not that good.” I tell him and Luna pushes me softly.</p><p>“He’s being humble; he’s faster and better than Harry. He’s the best player of our year.” Luna says and I chuckle, wrapping my arms around her shoulders, pulling her into me. Sirius gets called by Narcissa and he quickly heads over to her. I frown slightly seeing the hushed conversation as they glance over at me. I shake it from my head slightly as I see Luna talking to Tonks, letting a smile form on my face. I excuse myself from their conversation and head outside to take a breath of fresh air. I lean against the rail of the deck. I look out on the large area behind their house, running a hand through my hair as I hear the door close and someone walk over to me, resting their hand on my shoulder. I look up and see Sirius watching me with a soft smile.</p><p>“I was wondering where you headed off too in such a hurry.” He says and I give him a soft smile.</p><p>“Sorry, just needed some air.” I admit and he nods.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I get it.” He tells me and I nod slightly looking back out at the garden. “What’s got you so in your head?” Sirius asks and I let out a soft sigh.</p><p>“Eight months ago, I was a scared kid with Lycanthropy, thinking that I’d never find someone, that my family was just my mum and dad. I was thinking I’d forever be a disappointment to them even if they wouldn’t say it to me. And now... I don’t know. I’m 14, in love with my mate, surrounded by more family than I could ever imagine, and have four incredible best friends who support me until the day I die.” I tell him and he smiles softly.</p><p>“I get it. I was the first Gryffindor in a family of Slytherins. It wasn’t easy, I moved out at 15 and went to live with Harry’s father, and lived the best life I could. Life isn’t easy George, it never will be. We just find people who make it that little bit more bearable.” Sirius tells me and I nod looking down at my hands. “I’m sorry to hear about Cornelius. I really am. I actually liked the guy, despite some of the things he did.” Sirius says and I let out a soft smile.</p><p>“I miss him, but I don’t dwell on it. Too many people need me to stay strong to let it get to me.” I say with a shrug.</p><p>“Like Luna?” He asks.</p><p>“Like Luna.” I repeat. He chuckles softly and squeezes my shoulder.</p><p>“You two will be okay. I can tell. You’re a good kid George. Don’t let what’s in your head get in the way of your relationship. Luna loves you, all of you. That’s rare to find in our world.” He tells me and I nod.</p><p>“I know, I know. I just don’t think I can do what she wants from me. I can’t give her the future she wants.” I say sadly and Sirius shakes his head.</p><p>“Why can’t you?” He asks and I rub my face.</p><p>“She wants me to mark her.” I tell him and he nods.</p><p>“Okay? Why can’t you do that?” He asks.</p><p>“It isn’t that simple. Once a wolf marks their mate, it’s permanent, it can’t be undone. Everything will change for us, and I don’t know if I’m ready for that to happen.” I admit and he nods.</p><p>“You’re scared that if you mark her, you two will fall apart?” Sirius asks and I nod.</p><p>“I can’t lose her. I can’t risk not having her in my life. I can’t let it, my wolf would go insane. More so than it already does. It’s begging for me to mark her, but I can’t.” I tell Sirius and he offers me a sympathetic smile.</p><p>“Just believe me on this, whatever happens between the two of you, you’ll always work out. No matter what.” Sirius tells me and I nod, sending him a thankful smile. He pats my shoulder softly before heading back inside, leading me to my own vices. I run a hand through my hair softly, messing with the cuffs on my shirt as I let my head fill with thoughts, causing me to close my eyes softly. I twist my neck to crack it, feeling the release of air between my bones giving slightly relief to the tension forming. I rub my face softly, massaging my temples trying to rid myself of the tension build up from the upcoming moon. I rest my head on the fence I was leaning on, taking a long deep breath to calm my breathing down. Someone else walks out of the house and leans next to me against the railing.</p><p>“Son? Are you okay?” I hear Bella ask so I nod.</p><p>“Yeah, just struggling to breathe slightly.” I mutter.</p><p>“Do you need me to get Luna?” She asks and I nod.</p><p>“Please mum.” I say between rapid breaths and she nods, rushing inside to get Luna. I close my eyes, clenching my fists tightly, before I feel Luna place her hand on my back.</p><p>“Baby?” She asks and I look up at her. Luna nods slightly understanding, before placing her hands on my cheeks softly. “It’s okay. Just copy my breathing okay? In and out.” Luna whispers to me and I close my eyes, placing my hand just below her neck, above her chest so I could feel her breathing. I slowly begin to copy them as she rubs my cheeks softly to calm me down. “You’re okay. You’re safe. Nobody is going to hurt you.” She whispers to me and I nod, wrapping my arms around her and burying my face into her neck. Luna hugs me tightly, rubbing my back softly.</p><p>“What happened?” Bella asks.</p><p>“He gets panic attacks. Sometimes they’re easier to deal with and he can usually get out of them himself, but this was a bad one for him.” Luna explains softly as she rubs my back. I eventually calm down and pull away, offering everyone a soft smile.</p><p>“I’m sorry. Normally I can stop them but this one I just couldn’t.” I mutter and Sirius shakes his head.</p><p>“Don’t even apologise. It’s fine. We understand.” He tells me and Tonks and Bella both nod in agreement.</p><p>“What brought it on?” Tonks asks me softly.</p><p>“The full moon is on the 28th, plus meeting an entirely new family I didn’t know existed until 3 months ago just got to me. I’m sorry.” I say running a hand through my hair. Tonks shakes her head approaching me.</p><p>“Can I give you a hug.” She asks with a chuckle and I nod with a smile. She hugs me tightly and I hug back.</p><p>“Thank you, for not judging me.” I say softly and Tonks shakes her head.</p><p>“I’d never judge you. You’re family now. Family sticks by each other.” She tells me and I smile. She goes back to stand next to Sirius as I wrap my arms around Luna. I press a soft kiss to Luna’s head closing my eyes slightly.</p><p>“Thank you, for looking after him.” Bella says and Luna nods, resting her hand on my chest.</p><p>“Of course.” She says and I smile softly. I look up and see the sun setting.</p><p>“I should probably take you home.” I say to Luna rubbing her cheek. She looks up at the sky and nods.</p><p>“It was a pleasure to meet you all.” Luna says and I smile softly.</p><p>“Go grab your coat; I’ll meet you on the porch.” I tell Luna kissing her temple softly. She smiles and heads inside. I watch her leave before running a hand through my hair; Sirius walks over and holds his hand out for me to shake.</p><p>“It was a pleasure meeting you George. I hope to see you again soon?” He asks softly and I nod, shaking his hand.</p><p>“Of course Sirius. There’s still a lot I’d like to learn about you all.” I tell him and he nods his head, before going inside. Tonks walks over and hugs me tightly.</p><p>“Be safe, okay? If you have any problems don’t hesitate to owl me. Just send it to my office at the ministry.” She tells me and I nod, hugging her back.</p><p>“I will, don’t worry. Thank you, for accepting me.” I say and Tonks chuckles.</p><p>“Always.” She says leaving Bella and I alone. I turn to her and bite my lip softly.</p><p>“I’m glad you came today.” Bella tells me and I nod.</p><p>“So am I. I’m sorry I was so hostile towards you at the start.” I say rubbing my neck and she shakes her head.</p><p>“I would be concerned if you weren’t. You didn’t know my intentions and given my track record I don’t blame you.” She tells me and I smile, before pulling a letter out of my pocket and passing it to her.</p><p>“Before I forget. You should read that.” I say to her and she looks at me confused before taking it. She opens the letter, seeing the Ministry stamp on the back. Bella looks down at the letter, her face changing as she reads the words, before looking back at me.</p><p>“Is this for real?” She asks me and I nod.</p><p>“I spoke to Kingsley; he’s the Minister of Magic. He agreed to sign that release with one condition. You’re free.” I tell her and she smiles widely.</p><p>“What was the condition he asked of you?” I bite my lip slightly.</p><p>“Once I turn 16, I join the Order. I work with them, using my condition as an advantage, I invade werewolf packs who are believed to be working with The Dark Lord to see what he’s planning.” I tell her and she shakes her head.</p><p>“You can’t, it’s too dangerous. If he finds out what you’re doing he’ll kill you!” Bella explains and I shake my head.</p><p>“It’s done. I’ve signed the paperwork. I’ll be fine, don’t worry. I’ve been tortured and attacked more than you’d know. I’ll be okay mum.” I tell her and she nods, still not sure but trusting me. “Anyway, I better go. Luna’s father will be expecting her soon.” I tell Bella and she nods her head softly.</p><p>“I’ll see you soon.” Bella says hugging me. I smile softly and hug back, before we make our way inside. I say goodbye to Draco, telling him I’ll see him in January. I smile softly as I shake Ted’s hand, before hugging Andromeda and Narcissa, saying goodbye to everyone. I walk over to Luna and see her watching me with a wide smile. I hold my arm out for her and she takes it. I press a soft kiss to her temple softly.</p><p>“Prepare yourself.” I say and she holds on to me tightly. I wave goodbye to everyone before apparating us to Luna’s house. I catch her before she can fall laughing slightly. “You never really get used to it huh?” I ask with a chuckle and she pushes me softly. I smile and kiss her temple softly, looking up at her house, seeing her dad watching us from the window. “You better head inside, it’s almost dark outside.” I tell her, moving some hair off her face.</p><p>“Come in? Stay for a while?” She mutters softly, running her finger down my cheek, caressing my jaw and then trailing down my neck, resting on my chest.</p><p>“I shouldn’t. I better head home. I’ll see you in a week okay? I’ll see you on the platform.” I tell her and she sighs, nodding softly. I lean down and press a soft kiss to her lips, feeling her tug on my shirt lightly. I chuckle softly before pulling away. “Go. I’ll see you later okay?” I say and she nods, kissing my jaw softly.</p><p>“I love you, be safe.” Luna says and I nod, watching as she walks over to her front door, letting herself in. I wait until the door is closed before apparating the Ministry.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>3</b> <b>rd</b> <b> January 1994</b> </span>
</p><p>I look around my room making sure I had everything I needed to take with me before sliding my winter coat around my shoulders. I pick my large trunk off the end of my bed and carry it downstairs, seeing mum washing her mug softly.</p><p>“Hi mum.” I say kissing her cheek softly, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.</p><p>“Hi Son. Have you got everything? Your trunk, wand and ticket?” She asks me and I nod.</p><p>“Yeah I do. When is your meeting?” I ask her and she glances at the clock.</p><p>“In about 20 minutes. I’ll have to leave shortly. Be safe, okay? Write to me if you have an issue, and don’t let Bella distract you from your studies.” Mum says and I nod.</p><p>“I won’t mum, thank you for being okay with me getting to know her.” I say and she nods, kissing my temple.</p><p>“You better go, the train is soon.” Mum tells me and I nod, hugging her tightly.</p><p>“I love you mum. Be safe, please?” I say and she nods.</p><p>“I’ll see you after term.” Mum says and we both apparate to our respective locations. I look around the station walking through the platform and setting my trunk with the operator and walking on to the train. I smile softly at some of the first years running around trying to find their friends. I chuckle slightly as they push past me, shouting excitedly once they see each other. I continue walking about half way down the train, taking a seat in one of the empty carriages and looking out onto the platform seeing people say goodbye to their parents. I see Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry make their way onto the train after saying goodbye to the Weasley parents, and Jacob walks over wrapping his arms around Ginny who laughs, kissing his cheek softly. I smile softly watching the two of them interact. Harry walks onto the train, setting himself into a carriage with Neville, Cho and Cedric, as the others walk down the train looking for me. Ginny smiles as she sees me first, opening the carriage door.</p><p>“Hey George!” She tells me and I smile, hugging her as the others join the carriage.</p><p>“Hey guys. How was Christmas?” I ask them and they all begin telling me how their holidays went. I glance around the platform trying to find Luna, but a frown appears on my face, I turn to Draco who was watching me carefully. “Has anyone seen Luna?” I ask and they shake their heads. I bite my lip and stand up. “I’ll be back; I just have to check in case she’s in a different carriage.” I mutter leaving and looking around. I head to the front of the train, looking through all the carriages in case I missed her walking past but begin to worry when I don’t see her. I walk back and open our carriage door. “D, can you come with me a second? I have a bad feeling.” I mutter and he stands up instantly, following me out of the doors as we walk down the remainder of the train.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” He asks me and I sigh.</p><p>“I think something is wrong, but I can’t make out what. I know something isn’t okay, and I’m going crazy that I don’t know where Luna is and the train is already moving. She never misses the train, and she always runs over to me when she sees me.” I say and Draco nods. We walk into the back of the carriage, seeing all the Slytherins look at me with disgust, but relax slightly once they see Draco.</p><p>“Have any of you seen Luna?” Draco asks and they shake their heads, but glance slightly at Pansy and Blaise. I growl softly, knowing they had done something but couldn’t figure out what. Draco takes my arm and shakes his head.</p><p>“Let me, if you do anything they’ll go to Snape, he has it out for you as it is.” Draco whispers and I nod, clenching my fists tightly. Draco walks over setting his hands on the table. “You need to tell me what you’ve done to Luna, and quickly. Because George is about to lose control and I can’t stop him when he does.” Draco hisses at them and the pair smirk.</p><p>“It’s a shame really, because I’m sure Looney would love to see him right now.” Pansy says and I snap.</p><p>“Don’t EVER fucking call her that again, do you understand me? Now where the fuck is she.” I shout, grabbing Blaise by the throat and lifting him up with one hand.</p><p>“Pansy just tell him, Merlin!” Blaise calls but Pansy stands up.</p><p>“He should already know.” Pansy says and I squeeze Blaise’s throat tighter.</p><p>“You’ve got about 30s before my grip gets so tight it makes you pass out. Get talking Zabini.” I husk and he grips my hand.</p><p>“Pansy set her train ticket into a portkey! Luna dropped it on the platform, and when Pansy gave it back, Luna disappeared!” He tells me and I drop him. He clutches his throat gasping for air as I look at Pansy.</p><p>“Where is she?” I ask, my eyes shifting to a light yellow colour as I look at her. I see the fear filling her eyes as she sees them shift.</p><p>“I sent her to the black lake.” She tells me and I growl.</p><p>“She can’t swim! God you’re so fucking idiotic!” I shout loudly. Draco grabs my arms and pulls me out of the carriage. “I’ll fucking kill her.” I say and Draco pushes me against the wall.</p><p>“Calm Down! Go back to the carriage, NOW!” He shouts and I fix my collar heading back, slamming on the wall as I open the door.</p><p>“What the hell happened?” Ginny asks me, seeing the anger on my face.</p><p>“Pansy made Luna’s ticket into a fucking portkey, she’s in the black lake.” I say and Jacob frowns.</p><p>“What’s so bad about that?” He asks and I glare at him.</p><p>“Luna can’t swim.” Hermione tells Jacob and he gasps.</p><p>“I’m apparating, she needs me.” I tell them, grabbing my wand from my back.</p><p>“I’m coming with you.” Ginny says and I nod slightly.</p><p>“We’ll see you at school.” I mutter and Ginny grabs onto my arm. I apparate the pair of us to the black lake and I run around trying to find Luna. “Baby!?” I shout as I run around the lake.</p><p>“I found her! George, over here!” I hear Ginny shout so I run over. I see Luna’s head barely peeking above the water and I strip my clothes off, leaving just my boxers on, before I dive into the water. I swim over to Luna, wrapping my arm around her chest and swimming back to the shore. Ginny grabs onto Luna and pulls her up the bank, as I jump out myself. I rush over to the pair of them, collapsing to my knees next to Luna; I move my hand to her neck, checking for her pulse, before performing CPR.</p><p>“Ginny, run into the school and find professor Lupin. I’ll warm Luna up and try to help her. Be quick, please!” I beg her as tears fill my eyes and she nods, running off. “Come on Luna. Breathe for me.” I mutter doing chest compressions on her, trying to blink back my tears. I see her eyes twitch and she gasps, coughing up the water. “Luna!” I call relieved as she sits up. “Be careful.” I say grabbing my wand to warm her up, wiping my eyes frantically. I warm her up, drying her clothes off as she looks around at me.</p><p>“W-what happened?” She asks hoarsely and I shake my head, hugging her tightly.</p><p>“You’re okay.” I mutter repeatedly, closing my eyes as my voice breaks. I hear Ginny run back to me.</p><p>“Why is Professor Lupin here? And Madam Pomfrey?” Luna asks confused and I pull away wiping her face.</p><p>“Pansy portkey’d your train ticket.” I tell her and I hear Professor Lupin gasp.</p><p>“What’s so bad about that? I’m at school aren’t I?” She asks me and I rub her cheek.</p><p>“She almost killed you. She put the portkey to land in the black lake, you were in the water for about 40 minutes before I found out where you had gone.” I whisper and she sees the tears in my cheeks.</p><p>“Come on, we need to get her into the infirmary, George, Ginny, you two come with me to Professor Dumbledore.” Lupin says and I shake my head.</p><p>“I’m not leaving her.” I tell him seriously and he sighs. Luna takes my hands, kissing them softly.</p><p>“Go, I’ll be okay.” She tells me and I kiss her softly. I stand up and put my clothes back on as Madam Pomfrey helps Luna to the infirmary, while Professor Lupin watches me before the three of us walk into the castle.</p><p>“I’m going to kill Pansy, and Zabini.” I mutter to Ginny who rubs my back softly. We walk into the castle and I see Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore look at us before approaching.</p><p>“Why are these students here Professor Lupin? The train isn’t due to arrive for several hours.” McGonagall asks and Lupin looks at me.</p><p>“I apparated us here Professor McGonagall.” I tell her and she looks at me shocked.</p><p>“Mr Umbridge you know you cannot apparate into the school ground without reason.” She tells me and Ginny nods.</p><p>“He knows Professor, we had a reason. Pansy Parkinson turned Luna’s train ticket into a portkey after she dropped it on the platform. She set the end of the portkey to land deep into the black lake.” Ginny explains and Professor Dumbledore stands taller.</p><p>“And why is that either of your concern?” McGonagall asks and I snap.</p><p>“Luna can’t swim! She was in that lake for 40 minutes and had a weak pulse when we found her. She almost DIED!” I shout and Lupin rests his hand on my shoulder. Ginny rubs my arm softly as I take a deep breath. “If I hadn’t forced Zabini and Parkinson to tell me where she was, she would have died, and I wouldn’t be held responsible for my actions Professor.” I explain and professor McGonagall nods.</p><p>“Where is Ms Lovegood?” Dumbledore asks.</p><p>“She’s in the infirmary. Once George and Ginny had found Luna, George instructed Ginny to find me and she informed me of what happened.” Professor Lupin explains and Dumbledore nods.</p><p>“You two should head there to be with her, Professor Lupin, McGonagall and I will talk to Professor Snape and subsequently the two students once they arrive, thank you for informing us, and congratulations on the use of innovation Mr Umbridge.” He tells me and I nod. Ginny and I turn away and run into the Infirmary, seeing Luna lying on a bed with Madam Pomfrey looking her over for injuries. I run over and kiss Luna’s head softly.</p><p>“How is she Madam Pomfrey?” Ginny asks sitting next to Luna in the chair.</p><p>“She’s lucky you found her when you did. A few more minutes and she would have been gone. Luna still has some water in her lungs so she’ll need to stay here until she is able to cough it up, but other than that the spells you used to warm her body whilst giving her CPR very much saved her life.” Madam Pomfrey says and I nod softly, taking Luna’s hand. Luna looks up at me and kisses my cheek softly.</p><p>“My Hero.” She mutters and I shake my head.</p><p>“If I had paid more attention to the platform, I would have noticed you disappear. I left it too long, I should have been watching instead of getting distracted.” I mutter and Luna sighs, cupping my cheeks and kissing me softly.</p><p>“Stop it, I’m okay. I’m alive, and I’m recovering. Now come lie down and cuddle with me.” She says and I smile, lying next to her as Ginny sits on the end of the bed watching us. I wrap my arms around Luna, pressing a long soft kiss to her head as I close my eyes, letting myself realise that she was okay, she was in my arms and she was safe. And I sure as hell wasn’t going to let Parkinson or Zabini near her ever again, no matter what it took.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Happy Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">January 3<sup>rd</sup> 1994</span> </strong>
</p><p>I kiss Luna’s head softly as she sleeps, and I see the rest of our group run into the infirmary. I offer them a soft smile as they see us.</p><p>“How is she?” They ask and I rest my head on Luna’s.</p><p>“She’s okay. She has a little bit of water left on her lungs, so Madam Pomfrey wants her to stay here until she’s able to cough it out.” I tell them and Hermione nods.</p><p>“Pansy and Blaise just got here.” She tells me and I carefully get out of the bed, lying Luna down softly. Hermione grabs my arm stopping me. “George don’t do this.” She begs me and I turn to her.</p><p>“She almost died Hermione. I could have lost her for good. How would you feel if this happened to the person you loved?” I ask her and she glances at Ron slightly before sighing.</p><p>“Fine, but only if you take Draco and Jacob with you, so they can stop you if you get too far.” Hermione says and I nod slightly, watching Draco and Jacob as they stand up and approach me.</p><p>“Come on.” Draco says and I nod following him out of the infirmary. I clench my fists tightly as we walk down to the courtyard, looking around for the pair of them. I growl slightly as I see them, stalking over to them with Draco and Jacob following me.</p><p>“Parkinson! Zabini!” I shout, the two of them turning to look at me. The shout grabs the attention of other students who crowd around us.</p><p>“Did you find your precious little lunatic?” Pansy asks me and Draco puts his hand on my chest.</p><p>“I really wouldn’t Pansy. Seriously.” Jacob says and Pansy chuckles.</p><p>“What’s he going to do? Hurt a woman?” She asks and I shake my head.</p><p>“No, but I will HAPPILY beat your boyfriend to an inch of his life, whilst you watch.” I say looking Blaise directly in the eyes. Pansy looks over at me, seeing the seriousness in my eyes, whilst Blaise backs up slightly.</p><p>“You wouldn’t?” Pansy says and Jacob laughs.</p><p>“Oh he would, you hurt his girlfriend, the love of his life.” He says and Draco nods. I crack my neck, before cracking my knuckles watching Blaise.</p><p>“Make a move Zabini. Go for it. I’ll let you get a first swing in.” I mutter moving closer. “Or, I could let my VERY pissed off best friend Ginny deal with you instead. She maybe younger than us, but she will destroy you for what you’ve done to Luna. Those two are closer than you could imagine.” I mutter and I see the fear in Pansy’s eyes. “I’ll see you on the Quidditch pitch Zabini. I’d watch out if I were you. Both of you.” I hiss before I get pulled away by Draco.</p><p>“That’s enough.” He tells me as he pushes me inside the school again. “Jacob take him to the forest; let him get out his anger. I’ll go and check on Luna.” Draco tells Jacob who nods, taking my arm and pulling me. The two of us head out to the forest and I let out a loud shout, letting my emotions out, before I lean against a tree, resting my head against it as Jacob walks over to me, resting his hand on my back.</p><p>“I almost lost her... She almost died Jacob. Her pulse was so weak I didn’t think I’d get her back.” I whisper, my face cracking.</p><p>“She’s okay George. She’s alive, she’s recovering.” He tells me and I shake my head.</p><p>“I wasn’t fast enough. I could have avoided this entire thing if I had just paid more attention to the platform.” I mutter letting my tears fall.</p><p>“You can’t do that to yourself. You couldn’t know that Pansy and Blaise would do something. If you live like that you’ll never be able to enjoy your life with her.” He says turning me to face him.</p><p>“I can’t keep doing this Jacob. Every time I almost lose her, it’s like a never ending pit in my stomach. It brings the urge to mark her so much stronger. My wolf wants her so badly; it doesn’t care for the consequences, it just craves her. It craves to make everyone know she’s taken, it craves the power she’d give him.” I tell him honestly and he nods looking at me.</p><p>“And what do you want?” He asks me and I run a hand through my hair.</p><p>“I want her. So badly. I want all of her. I want her body, I want her, I want her personality, I want her humour, I want her family I want her troubles. I want her, completely and fully.” I admit and he looks at me.</p><p>“So what’s the problem? Why can’t you do that?” Jacob asks running a hand through his hair.</p><p>“It’s been 3 months, we’re 14 Jacob. I can’t put her in that position, I can’t put her in a position to be tied to me for life, not when we’re this young.” I tell him and he sighs.</p><p>“You’re an idiot. Luna wants you! She wants all of you.” Jacob tells me and I rub my face.</p><p>“I can’t Jacob.” I tell him and he nods softly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">February 13<sup>th</sup> 1994</span> </strong>
</p><p>I look around the Great Hall as I sit on top of the tables looking around at the Valentines decorations that covered the room, my hands tucked into my coat pocket. I see Hermione walk over to me and give me a soft smile.</p><p>“How do you feel?” She asks me and I let out a deep breath.</p><p>“I’m fucking terrified.” I say with a laugh and she smiles.</p><p>“Well, Luna is on her way, Ginny and Ron are bringing her. Jacob just got here.” Hermione tells me and I nod biting my lip.</p><p>“Why am I so nervous? I’m not even proposing to her, I’m just giving her a birthday gift.” I say running a hand through my hair as Jacob walks over.</p><p>“It’s an important gift. Don’t worry.” Jacob says patting my back softly. Hermione looks over at the entrance of the Great Hall and sees Luna.</p><p>“Go get your girl.” She tells me moving out of the way. I feel my jaw drop slightly as I get down off the table, watching Luna as she walks into the hall, looking for me. She smiles softly and walks over to me with a smile on her face. I see her dress fall down her body, ending just below her knees. The lavender colour material bunched up around her waist, and the spaghetti strap sleeves hidden on her shoulders by my leather jacket that I had given her a few months ago.</p><p>“You look... wow.” I say softly, moving her hair from her cheek softly. I see her blush slightly and I press a soft kiss to her cheek. “Happy birthday my love.” I whisper and she smiles softly, pressing a soft kiss to my lips.</p><p>“Thank you babe.” Luna says softly, rubbing my cheek.</p><p>“Okay, so I got us dinner reservations for the restaurant you like in Hogsmeade.” I tell her and her eyes light up.</p><p>“But that place was booked until October?” She says confused and I smile.</p><p>“Being the previous minister’s son, and working with the new minister gets you a few favours in this town. Come on, we’re going to be late.” I say taking her hand. She glances back at our friends who all nod happily watching us. I kiss her temple and the two of us walk out of the castle heading towards Hogsmeade. “You look stunning. Seriously.” I tell her and she smiles softly.</p><p>“Thank you babe. I’m glad you’re wearing your suit again. I love how it looks on you.” Luna tells me and I kiss her cheek softly. We arrive outside the restaurant and we walk into the back, where a table was set out for us candles floating in front of us. I pull her seat out for her, before sitting opposite as she takes a long look around the restaurant which was fully booked. “I still can’t believe you got a reservation here.” Luna tells me in disbelief as I kiss her hands.</p><p>“It’s your favourite place to eat, why wouldn’t I? Especially when the owners here owe me a few favours.” I tell her and she laughs slightly. I smile softly watching her face as she talks about something her dad had sent her for her birthday, listening as she explains how it was her mother’s before she passed away. I press a soft kiss to her hand once I see her getting emotional about her mum. “I know she’d be so proud of you Luna.” I tell her seriously and she smiles, as I reach over and wipe her cheek as the tears fall. She nods softly, kissing the palm of my hand. I sit back and enjoy as we talk about everything, whilst eating our food, laughing about things that had happened. I pay for our meal and hold my arm for her to take as the pair of us walk out arm in arm, watching as the stars fill the sky as we walk.</p><p>We walk up to the hill by the forbidden forest that looked out onto the lake. I take my blazer off, setting it down so we could sit down, and Luna sits between my legs softly as we watch the water. “I love you. So much.” I mutter to her, kissing her shoulder softly as she takes the jacket off her shoulders, setting it over her legs. “You make me such a better man; you make everything worth living for.” I say softly. “Before I met you, I didn’t see an end in sight. I was expecting to live alone, in a cottage in the forest living off what my parents left me. But with you, I see a future. I see happiness. I see us, Luna. Something I never thought I’d ever see.” I tell her and she smiles looking at me. “My dad gave this to me when I was 13. He told me that it’d be something to be passed down through generations, to give to the person I wanted to marry some day, whether that was a man or woman. That person is you Luna. I’m not proposing, not yet, maybe in a few years. But I want you to have this.” I tell her, pulling out a necklace box and passing it to her. She turns around looking at me softly with tears in her eyes. I smile softly watching her open the box, gasping at the necklace. “It was my grandma’s. She left it to dad after she died; I want you to have it Luna. As a symbol, that loving you is something I plan to do for the rest of my life, loving you is something I cannot wait to tell our kids about, loving you is something I cannot wait to tell the whole world about.” I tell her, rubbing her cheek softly as she lifts the necklace out of the box admiring it.</p><p>“Baby this is beautiful.” Luna tells me placing it around her neck. I fasten it up, pressing a soft kiss to her neck softly, as she adjusts it to lie flat on her chest, before she turns in my arms kissing me softly. I smile softly, resting my hands on her hips, kissing back softly. Luna pushes gently on my shoulders, making me fall back, a smile forming on my face. I wrap my arms around her and flip us over, resting one arm next to her head to balance myself before I pull away, pressing soft kisses to her jaw and neck, before I feel water hit the back of my neck. I laugh softly as I pull away, looking up and seeing the rain begin to fall. Luna laughs softly and kisses me again as the rain begins hitting us properly. I pull away and help her up, resting my hands on her hips as she wraps her arms around my neck as we get hit by the rain drops. I lean down and kiss her softly, listening to the beat of the rain hitting around us, taking in the moment. I laugh softly as she pulls away looking up at the sky.</p><p>“Come on, we better get inside before it gets worse.” I say picking our jackets up, and using mine to protect Luna before the both of us run inside. We finally reach the castle and run under the cover quickly laughing to ourselves as the rain begins pouring. I laugh softly as I try to catch my breath, looking back at Luna with a large smile on my face. She smiles softly, resting her hands on my cheeks, moving closer to me. She leans up and kisses me softly, so I wrap my arms around her waist, dipping her as I kiss her softly, hearing the group cheer for us. Luna pulls away as she hears them, looking over after resting her hands on my chest. I look over at them before standing Luna up safely, her hands still on my chest.</p><p>“Looks like you two had a lot of fun.” Draco says and Luna nods.</p><p>“We did, it was incredible.” She tells them and I kiss her temple softly. We walk into the Great Hall where the rest of the group was waiting for us, laughing as they see the pair of us soaking wet. We walk over and Hermione pulls her wand out, drying us off before we sit down.</p><p>“Did you have a good birthday Luna?” Ginny asks as Luna looks up at me. She smiles softly kissing my jaw softly.</p><p>“I did. It was incredible. I don’t think it could have been any better, thank you guys. Honestly.” Luna says and we sit around talking for a few minutes before Jacob plays a muggle cassette tape he was given for Christmas off his parents. I smile softly as Jacob looks over at me and nods. I smile softly and stand up, holding my hand out for Luna take, which she does, confusion filling her face.</p><p>“Just trust me.” I tell her softly and she nods. I move us into the path between tables, holding her hand with my right and setting my left hand on her hip, swaying us to the sound of the music as the group watches us. Luna rests her head on my chest softly listening as I sing along to the song quietly. “Oh girl you stand by me I’m forever yours, faithfully.” I sing softly and she looks up at me with soft eyes. I smile softly watching her carefully, before looking around, seeing Jacob pull Ginny to dance, and Draco doing the same with Hermione, laughing softly as Hermione tries to pull away before giving in. I turn my attention back to Luna, watching her with truth filling my eyes as I sing. “Two strangers learn to fall in love again I get the joy, of rediscovering you, oh girl, you stand by me, I’m forever yours, faithfully. Faithfully, I’m still yours; I’m forever yours, ever yours, faithfully.” I whisper softly to her and she kisses me softly. I smile softly against her lips before I hear people clapping for us at the entrance. I pull away and see several students watching us with happiness in their eyes, causing me to laugh. I look down at Luna who smiles softly as other students come and join us as different songs of Jacob’s cassette play out in the hall, laughing as some teachers dance along with the students. I smile softly watching Hermione and Draco getting along, before Harry and Ron walk over to them. Harry holds his hand out for Draco, whilst Ron does the same for Hermione, causing a wide smile to form on my face as both couples start dancing together. I look around and see Ginny and Luna dancing as Jacob walks over to me, taking a seat on the table next to me.</p><p>“Your dad would be proud of you George.” He tells me and I nod.</p><p>“I know. I almost did it tonight. I almost marked her.” I tell him and he smiles, rubbing my back.</p><p>“I could tell. Luna looked happier than normal, as if she could tell what you could have done.” Jacob says and I nod with a smile.</p><p>“I’m not scared anymore.” I admit and he nods with a smile.</p><p>“Good, now, go dance with your woman, she’s looking for you.” Jacob tells me and I look at Luna who was watching me. I pat Jacob’s shoulder and get down, dancing with Luna until we had to go to bed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">July 24<sup>th</sup> 1994</span> </strong>
</p><p>I look around my room chuckling softly as I hear mum rushing around downstairs. I smile slightly, changing into some jeans and a hoodie, before walking downstairs laughing softly.</p><p>“Good morning Mum.” I call out and she turns to look at me a wide smile on her face.</p><p>“Good morning son, happy birthday!” He tells me and I smile.</p><p>“Thank you mum.” I say kissing her cheek softly. I hug her gently before going to the kitchen to make myself a coffee.</p><p>“Have you got any plans for today?” She asks me and I sigh.</p><p>“No. Luna is with her dad helping him on a new Quibbler article; Hermione is staying with Ginny, Ron and Harry. Draco is on a holiday with his mum and Jacob is in Australia visiting family.” I tell her leaning against the counter as I sip my coffee.</p><p>“Well, why don’t you go spend the weekend in the cottage? I’ll join you later today I have to finish something at the Ministry?” She suggests and I nod.</p><p>“I will, thanks mum. Be safe at work, okay?” I say seriously and she smiles at my concern.</p><p>“I’ll be fine honey, don’t worry. Go pack your stuff, I’ll see you later.” Mum tells me kissing my cheek softly. I nod and carry my coffee up to my room, grabbing my duffle bag. I stuff some clothes and trainers inside of it, before taking my guitar case from my wardrobe, securing my guitar in it and locking it safely. I finish up my coffee and head back downstairs with my bag over my shoulder, my guitar in my left hand to wash my mug. I set it on the draining board and check everything was secure and that I had my key before apparating to the cottage. I arrive outside and look around smiling softly at the state of it, everything being how I remembered we left it last time we visited. I chuckle softly and head to the door, unlocking it with the key and opening the door. I set my guitar case next to the door before turning the lights on.</p><p>“Surprise!” I hear people shout so I jump back slightly.</p><p>“What the fuck!?” I ask clutching my chest as I see Ginny laughing. “What the bloody hell are you guys doing here?” I ask confused as I see them all.</p><p>“You didn’t think we’d miss your 15<sup>th</sup> birthday did you? Come on now. What friends and family would we be if we did?” Draco says walking from behind the couch and hugging me tightly. I laugh slightly and hug back. I smile softly and hug everyone, before I see Luna walk down the stairs, my face lighting up.</p><p>“I told you he’d be happier to see Luna over us, you owe me 2 sickles.” Jacob says to Draco who hands the money over. I flip both of them off causing Luna to laugh as she walks over to me.</p><p>“Hi baby, happy birthday.” She says wrapping her arms around my neck. I smile widely and rest my hands on her hips.</p><p>“Thank you my love. I thought you were working on the Quibbler this summer?” I ask confused and she smiles, moving her hair off her face.</p><p>“I was, we finished the article early and dad gave me a weekend off, so I could spend your birthday with you before we started the next edition.” Luna tells me and I smile kissing her softly.</p><p>“I love you. But how did you guys all know where this place was? And how did you get here?” I ask them confused.</p><p>“Your mum told us about this place and she apparated us all here, she said you didn’t have any plans for this weekend since we were all supposedly busy, we’ve been planning this since we left school last month.” Hermione tells me and I shake my head.</p><p>“You guys are insane. But thank you.” I say with a smile, wrapping my arms around Luna.</p><p>“Come on, you and Luna have the main bedroom, we’ve all chosen our rooms. Get ready, we’re gonna go in the hot tub outside.” Jacob tells me and I frown.</p><p>“When the hell did we get a Hot Tub?” I ask confused and Ginny laughs.</p><p>“Your mum rented it for this weekend, go get ready. We’ll meet you outside.” Hermione tells me and I nod. I readjust my duffle bag as Luna intertwines our hands, leading me up the stairs to the main bedroom of the house, opening the door. I smile softly, setting my bag on the bed and putting my clothes away whilst Luna sits on the bed watching me.</p><p>“I hope you realise what they’re trying to do.” Luna tells me and I laugh with a nod.</p><p>“I know. I bet Ginny convinced you to wear a very attractive two piece that outlines your body perfectly, that you’re hiding until that outfit, to get me to drool all over you and inevitably mark you.” I say with a laugh as I turn to look at her. She laughs softly with a nod, causing me to smile. I walk over and kiss her softly. “You don’t need a two piece bikini to get me to drool over you.” I say softly before taking my shirt off and tossing it into the laundry basket, before changing into my swim trunks. I sit down on the bed softly as I fix my hair, before Luna stands up, pulling her shirt off and setting it in the basket with me. I bite my lip softly smiling as she takes the top layer of her clothes off, leaving just her bikini. I reach my hands out for her, pulling her into me, running my hand down her body, resting it on her hips. “Remind me to tell Ginny she has exquisite taste.” I mutter kissing her softly. I feel Luna smile and melt into my arms as I kiss her, before laying her on the bed. “Now, I could mark you right now, when they expect me too.” I whisper, kissing her neck softly, nipping gently at the skin. “Or, I could stand up right now and walk downstairs, surprising them all.” I mutter pulling away from her neck, hearing her groan softly.</p><p>“If you leave me like this right now, you owe me BIG time.” She says pouting and I smile kissing her softly.</p><p>“I assure you my love, when the time is ready, it’ll happen. Not when it’s being forced on us by our friends, not when they’re expecting it to happen, when we’re both ready and when it’s appropriate.” I tell her rubbing her cheek softly. I stand up and help her off the bed, spinning her in my arms. She laughs softly and kisses my jaw.</p><p>“I love you, and I know when the time comes it’ll be perfect and meaningful.” Luna says and I nod.</p><p>“It will. Now come on, let’s head downstairs and enjoy our weekend, okay?” I ask her and she nods softly. I intertwine our hands and walk down the stairs outside into the garden, seeing everyone in the tub already watching me with expecting eyes. I laugh softly as I help Luna in. “Hate to break it to you guys, but your plan didn’t work.” I tell them and Draco laughs.</p><p>“I told you he wouldn’t fall for it.” Jacob says and Ginny shoves him.</p><p>“You bet he wouldn’t last long, shut up.” Hermione says and I gasp pretending to be offended.</p><p>“How dare you Mr Lewinsky, that accusation is purely fiction.” I say in a posh voice as Luna cuddles into my side. I press a kiss to her temple as everyone talks. “Oh and Ginny, your style is IMPECCABLE. Good taste.” I say with a smirk and Ginny nods smirking back at me. I look around the group seeing Draco tease Jacob about something while Luna talks to Hermione and Ginny about the past year of school.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Surprise Selections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">September 1<sup>st</sup> 1994</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I look around the large Great Hall buzzing with new students as they waited to be sorted. I chuckle softly at the looks on their faces as they worry about what house they’ll be put into, before taking my seat next to Luna.</p>
<p>“Sorry I’m late.” I say kissing her temple softly. Cho smiles at me and we begin talking about the summer. I nod listening as Cho explained how Cedric had gotten her a necklace with her birthstone in, rubbing Luna’s back softly. I hear Dumbledore clear his throat and McGonagall brings the new students in and lines them up, giving her normal speech about the houses and the ceremony starts. We all cheer as several new Ravenclaws are added to our house and they sit next to Cho and I, and we welcome them happily.</p>
<p>“I’m Cho, this is George and Luna. Luna and George are 4th years and I’m a 5th year. If you have any problems come and find one of us and we’ll help you okay? Those two are usually together anyway.” Cho says pointing at Luna and me, causing Luna to smile.</p>
<p>“What happened to your face?” One of the first years ask me and I smile taking a sip of my drink.</p>
<p>“Can you keep a secret?” I ask as they lean in closer. They all nod rapidly and I nod.</p>
<p>“When I was a boy, about 6, I got scratched by a Dragon. Lovely creature but got a little food hungry.” I tell them and they gasp in surprise. I smile softly as they all begin talking about Dragons, before turning my attention back to Luna and Cho.</p>
<p>“You’ll be an incredible dad one day.” Cho tells me and I glance at Luna.</p>
<p>“That’s the hope.” I admit and Luna smiles kissing my jaw softly. I take another sip of my pumpkin juice before Professor McGonagall taps on the side of her glass, causing the room to quieten. I see Professor Dumbledore stand up at the podium to address us all.</p>
<p>“Now that we’re all settled and sorted, I’d like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home, but the home to some very special guests, You see Hogwarts has been chose to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard Tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is to be selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone, And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime.” The doors to the great hall swing open and a troupe of girls dressed in blue uniforms and hates begin lightly running up the aisle, stopping every so often to release butterflies. Once they reached the end of the rows, they turn and bow at us, and the entire room erupts into applause. The girls take their seat and Dumbledore takes the headmistresses hand, leading her to her seat. “Now, our friends from the North please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff.” Dumbledore calls out and a large group of men walk in carrying staffs, twirling them over their hands and stabbing them into the ground, causing sparks to fly. Once they reach the end of the rows they take their own seats and Dumbledore hugs the tall older gentleman, who I assumed was the Headmaster. Dumbledore starts the feast and we talk about what was happening while we eat.</p>
<p>“I thought they abandoned the Triwizard tournament after the amount of deaths it caused?” Cho asks confused and I nod.</p>
<p>“They did. This is why I’m sceptical about why it’s here and why now.” I admit. Luna changes the topic and we talk for a while until I see Mr Filch walking behind the other caretakers as they set a large tower on the stage in front of us.</p>
<p>“Your Attention please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal Glory that is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of Magic Cooperation, Mister Bartimus Crouch.” Dumbledore calls and Barty walks to the podium, after the ceiling is fixed by a man stood in the corner of the room.</p>
<p>“After much deliberation, the ministry has concluded that for their own safety, no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final.” Barty says and I hear students start booing, causing me to chuckle and sip my drink. Dumbledore quietens the hall of students, before waving his hand over the large tower, the box melting into a goblet, lit by a blue flame.</p>
<p>“The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there’s no turning back. As from this moment the tri-wizard tournament has begun.” Dumbledore calls out and the room breaks into conversation. The three of us talk whilst we eat, listening to the loud conversations being had around us, before we get sent to our dorms. I walk with the new first years who were struggling to keep up.</p>
<p>“Is it scary?” One of the first years, a boy called Jason asks me and I frown.</p>
<p>“Is what scary?” I ask him and he looks around.</p>
<p>“Getting used to this place. Having classes.” He asks and I smile stopping and turning to face them all.</p>
<p>“Look, this is my 2nd year here. And at first it was terrifying. I didn’t know anyone, besides my best friend Jacob and he’s a Hufflepuff. I felt alone, but you know what helped me feel better?” I ask and he shakes his head. “My house. Other Ravenclaws. It lead me to my best friends and helped me create some of the best memories I’ve ever had, and lead me to my girlfriend, who happens to be the love of my life, my soul mate. Make the most of your time here while you study, but don’t let studying get in the way of having fun and making friends.” I tell them and we walk to the common room. I let us all in and show them how to get to their dorms, before heading to the Common Room collapsing on the couch next to Luna.</p>
<p>“I wonder who’s going to put their names forward for this tournament.” Cho asks curiously and I shrug.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but I know for certain I wouldn’t. I have too much to lose I don’t want to die before I get the chance to live my life with Luna.” I say causing her to kiss my cheek softly.</p>
<p>“I heard Cedric saying he was going to put his name in.” One of the other Ravenclaws says and I glance at Cho who was frowning.</p>
<p>“Well that does seem like something Ced would do. I really hope he talks to me about it first.” Cho says and I nod.</p>
<p>“I’m sure he will. Anyway, we need to head to bed; we have class in the morning.” I tell everyone and they nod. I kiss Luna goodnight before heading to my own room and passing out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">September 4<sup>th</sup> 1994</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I sit next to Luna as I read the textbook that Professor Sprout had given me, since I had opted to take Herbology this year. Luna messes with my left hand as she watches people throw their names into the goblet. I hear a large commotion come from the doorway so I look up, seeing the Weasley twins run in holding something in their arms.</p>
<p>“Thank you, thank you. Well lads we’ve done it.” George calls out showing everyone.</p>
<p>“Cooked it up just this morning!” Fred says with a proud smile on his face. I chuckle slightly seeing Hermione’s face change slightly.</p>
<p>“It’s not going to work.” She tells them. The twins look at each other, before sitting on either side of her.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? And why’s that Granger?” Fred asks and Hermione closes her book.</p>
<p>“You see this? This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself.” She tells them pointing at the large circle embedded into the floor.</p>
<p>“So?”</p>
<p>“So, a genius like Dumbledore couldn’t possibly be fooled by something pathetically dim-witted such as an age potion.” She explains and I smile slightly.</p>
<p>“That’s why it’s so brilliant, because it’s so pathetically dim-witted.” George explains before standing up.</p>
<p>“Ready Fred?”</p>
<p>“Ready George!” The twins say to each other before uncorking the bottle.</p>
<p>“Bottoms up!” They shout before locking arms and drinking the potions. They look at each other and jump inside the age line cheering loudly. I chuckle softly as I watch Hermione roll her eyes, silently counting down to herself. The twins throw their names into the goblet and high five each other, before the flame fires up and both twins are launched across the room. Hermione looks up at me and I give her a knowing nod, before I see one of the Durmstrang students put their name in the goblet, watching Hermione as he does so. He walks away and I see Hermione blush slightly. I chuckle and move to sit next to her.</p>
<p>“Looks like someone has a thing for the Durmstrang King.” I say with a laugh nudging her. She blushes moving her hair off her face.</p>
<p>“There is nothing between Viktor and I. Besides even if there was, it’s nobody business.” She tells me and I nod.</p>
<p>“I know, just be careful. I care about you and I don’t want you to get hurt.” I tell Hermione and she sends me a thankful smile.</p>
<p>“I know, I appreciate it. If anything happens I’ll be sure to let you know. Anyway, I need to head to class. I’ll see you later George.” Hermione tells me before grabbing her back and leaving. I move back over to Luna and kiss her temple softly.</p>
<p>“I love you.” I tell her and she smiles.</p>
<p>“I love you too.” She says and we watch other students throw their names into the goblet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">September 27<sup>th</sup> 1994</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I smile softly as I walk into the Great Hall seeing Luna sat with Ginny. I walk over and kiss Luna’s cheek softly.</p>
<p>“Good morning my love. Happy one year anniversary.” I say and she smiles kissing me softly.</p>
<p>“Happy anniversary babe.” Luna says and I sit next to her.</p>
<p>“You guys are so cute it’s disgusting. Congrats on a year.” Ginny says and I laugh with a smile. I smile softly and wrap my arms around Luna. “So what’s the plan for today?” Ginny asks us and I rest my head on Luna’s.</p>
<p>“We’re gonna spend the day in the Astronomy Tower, and then go and visit the Thestral’s again like we did on our first date.” Luna tells her and I nod softly listening as she talks.</p>
<p>“Well, I’ll let you two enjoy that. I’ve got a study group for potions. Snape is kicking my arse already and it’s only been 26 days.” Ginny says and I pass her my old text book.</p>
<p>“That’ll be of some use.” I say winking at her. She smiles softly taking it before leaving us alone. Luna turns in my arms and kisses me softly. “Have you done all your work for today?” I ask her and she nods.</p>
<p>“I got Professor Sprouts work done last night, so we have today.” She tells me and I nod.</p>
<p>“I would have been here sooner, but Mad-Eye collared me about something my dad did when he was alive. He wanted to check something but he had the wrong person, I told him to talk to my mother.” I say and Luna nods, standing up holding her hand out for me to take. I take it and press a soft kiss to the back before I stand up interlocking our hands and we walk up to the astronomy tower. I smile softly and close the door behind us I sit down against the pillar in the middle of the room and Luna comes over, sitting between my legs with her back against mine. I press a soft kiss to her neck softly as she reaches behind my head, running her fingers through my hair. I smile softly and we lay there for a while laughing about stupid things that cross our minds, watching the world pass by us, just enjoying the company we shared between us. I smile and rub her hip softly as Luna tells me about something her father had told her in a letter.</p>
<p>“Apparently there’s a new family of Niffler’s down in Ireland. Dad said he’s going to head down tomorrow and write a Quibbler edition on them. He’s really excited for it; he thinks we could sell out this edition and bring in some readers.” Luna tells me and I nod, moving her hair from her face with a smile. I lean forward and capture her lips in mine, smiling softly. Luna smiles softly and kisses back, moving her hands to my cheeks softly before pulling away.</p>
<p>“I love you.” I tell her, moving her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Luna chuckles softly, rubbing my neck softly, moving one hand to my collar softly.</p>
<p>“I’m so devoted to you.” She whispers and I smile.</p>
<p>“I got you something. It’s not as grand as the necklace for your birthday, but I saw it and thought of you and your dad.” I tell her reaching into my pockets on my robe.</p>
<p>“Baby what did you do?” She asks me with a laugh and I smile, pulling out two tickets.</p>
<p>“I got word of a meeting happening in America, all about Nargles, Niffler’s, Thestral’s, everything your dad and you are interested in.” I tell her passing her the tickets. She looks down at them before looking at me again.</p>
<p>“Baby are you serious!?” She asks me and I nod with a laugh.</p>
<p>“Kingsley told me about it the other month, and I asked him to get me two tickets for it. Your accommodation is covered and so are your flights. Your dad is going to love it, I promise.” I tell Luna. Luna shakes her head kissing me softly.</p>
<p>“I love you, so much. Holy Merlin.” She tells me reading the tickets over and over again. I smile softly pressing a soft kiss to her temple before checking the time.</p>
<p>“Come on, if we want to spend some time with the Thestral’s we should head over now, it’s almost 6pm, curfew and Dinner are soon.” I tell her standing up and holding my hand for her to take. Luna grabs on to me and I help her up, she puts the tickets into a secure pocket in her robes and we head down to the forest. I laugh softly as she runs ahead pulling me with her, before catching her up and lifting her into my arms, spinning her in a circle. She laughs loudly and I smile before setting her down and continuing the walk into the forest. I chuckle softly as Luna takes her shoes off, carefully approaching the Thestral’s. She holds her hand out gently and they approach her letting her stroke them. “They’re getting used to you babe. They recognise you.” I tell her softly as I walk over, resting my hand on her hip. Luna smiles softly glancing at me briefly as she continues to stroke the creature. I walk over to one that knew me well and smile softly as it walks over, nudging its head into my chest, whilst I scratch the top of its head. “Want to fly?” I ask Luna and she nods. I hold my hand out for her and she walks over taking it carefully as she approaches the Thestral in front of me. The creature bows his head slightly and I smile, lifting Luna on to it, before getting on. I scratch the Thestral’s head and it runs slightly before it flies, and I smile feeling Luna grab onto me tightly. I chuckle softly as I hear her shout out, taking in the view surrounding us as we fly over the Black Lake, and past the Quidditch pitch. I smile softly looking around and watching the students walk around below us. Luna kisses my neck softly as the Thestral lands, so I jump off and help Luna down, as she thanks the creature with soft scratches to its head. I smile softly and grab some food for them, tossing them all a piece as Luna walks over to me in amazement.</p>
<p>“What do you reckon? Good way to celebrate a year together?” I ask and she nods softly.</p>
<p>“Perfect way to celebrate it.” She tells me before pressing a soft kiss to my lips. I smile softly and rub her back softly as I glance into the sky.</p>
<p>“Come on, it’s getting dark, the group will wonder where we’ve gotten too.” I tell her and Luna nods, saying goodbye to all of the Thestral’s before we walk back into the castle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">October 31<sup>st</sup> 1994</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I sit down at the table, looking around and seeing students anxiously talking to each other, trying to figure out who could be chosen for the tournament. I chuckle softly as the ghosts fly past the first years scaring them. I smile and rest my hand on their shoulders.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. They won’t hurt you. I won’t let them.” I tell the students and they smile softly working on their homework before the feast begins. I see Luna walk in with Hermione, the two parting ways and heading to their respective tables. I smile widely as Luna walks over sitting next to me. “Hi my love.” I mutter to her as she kisses me softly.</p>
<p>“Hi baby. Sorry I was late; Hermione needed my help with something.” She tells me and I nod. I pour her a drink and pass it to her; she takes a sip and smiles at me gratefully before Professor Dumbledore gets our attention.</p>
<p>“Sit down please. And now the moment you’ve all been waiting for, the champion selection!” Dumbledore calls to us and everyone cheers. He walks over to the goblet and the flame turns a red colour, spitting out a piece of parchment that Dumbledore catches. “The Durmstrang champion is, Viktor Krum!” Dumbledore says and the entire Durmstrang School cheer loudly. I see another name appear from the goblet, and I recognise the parchment. “The champion from Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour.” Fleur smiles at her girls before walking to Dumbledore, who points her through a door. I feel the room get tenser and I take a sip of my drink as Dumbledore catches the final piece of parchment. “And the Hogwarts Champion... This has to be a mistake.” Dumbledore mutters looking over at Barty. Barty shakes his head and Dumbledore looks over at me. “George Umbridge.” Dumbledore tells me and I feel my body lose its colour.</p>
<p>“What?” I ask softly and he nods. Luna grabs my arm as people watch me. I stand up and walk over to Dumbledore, he sets his hand on my shoulder and I get moved downstairs where the other champions were, looking around the room. I hear Dumbledore begin his speech, but I can’t focus. How? Why? I never put my name into that goblet. I didn’t want this. This had to be a mistake, a joke or something. I think to myself as I pace back and forth. I hear someone walk down the steps so the three of us walk over and I see Harry coming down. “Harry?” I ask confused and he looks at me.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what happened. I didn’t put my name in the goblet, I promise.” He tells me and I nod.</p>
<p>“I didn’t either... I don’t know what’s going on.” I tell Harry. He nods and we glance at Viktor and Fleur before the door to our area is swung open. Dumbledore rushes down and grabs Harry and I by the arm.</p>
<p>“Did you put your names into the Goblet of fire!?” He asks us and we shake our heads.</p>
<p>“No sir.” Harry says.</p>
<p>“Did you ask an older student to do it?” He asks and we shake our heads.</p>
<p>“We didn’t want this Professor, honestly.” I tell him honestly.</p>
<p>“You’re certain?” Dumbledore questions us and we nod.</p>
<p>“Well they’re lying!” Madam Maxine claims and we shake our heads.</p>
<p>“The hell they are. The goblet is powerful magic, only someone with exceptional power could have messed with it, let alone two fourth years.” Mad-Eye says and Igor scoffs.</p>
<p>“You seem to have given this some thought Mad-Eye.” Igor says and Mad-Eye rolls his eye.</p>
<p>“It was my job to think as dark wizards do, perhaps you remember?” Mad-Eye says to Igor, who subsequently stops talking.</p>
<p>“Alastor that isn’t helping. This is up to you Barty.” Dumbledore says and Barty looks at the both of us.</p>
<p>“The rules are absolute. The goblet seals a magical contract. Mr Potter and Mr Umbridge have no choice. From today, they are the Hogwarts Tri-Wizard Champions.” Barty tells us and I feel my heart drop. Dumbledore tells us we can leave and I quickly rush out of the room, heading to the Astronomy Tower. Once I arrive I grip the railing roughly trying to calm my breathing. I hear several pairs of feet chasing after me.</p>
<p>“George!?” Draco calls as they run up the stairs. I close my eyes trying to focus on my breathing, before Luna walks over wrapping her arms around me. I turn in her arms, burying my face in her neck, calming down and settling my breathing.</p>
<p>“What the hell just happened!?” Jacob asks me and I shake my head.</p>
<p>“I don’t know! I don’t know Jacob! If I did I’d tell you!” I shout and Luna takes my hand.</p>
<p>“Did you ask someone to put your name in the Goblet?” Draco asks and I shake my head.</p>
<p>“No, not a chance. I didn’t want this! I don’t want to be part of this tournament! I want to be normal for once!” I say and Luna cups my face.</p>
<p>“Please George...  Don’t do this.” She begs me and I set my head on hers.</p>
<p>“If I had a choice I wouldn’t according to Barty the Goblet has a magical contract, Harry and I have to participate, even if we don’t want too.” I tell her and she hides her face in my chest.</p>
<p>“We’re going to be here okay. Every step. Whatever you need, don’t hesitate to ask us.” Draco says and I nod slightly. I run a hand through my hair as I think about everything that had happened today.</p>
<p>“Can’t you contact Dolores, or Kingsley? He’s the Minister for Magic for this year, surely he can revert this?” Jacob asks me and I sigh.</p>
<p>“It’s a magic contract. Once my name was entered into the Goblet I entered that contract, even if I didn’t know of its existence. Whoever or whatever put my name into that thing wanted me to part take in this tournament, and I have to find out why. Something doesn’t feel right about it. Plus, Harry is in it, I can’t leave Harry alone. Even if the guy doesn’t like me for some obscure reason. I don’t care about winning, I just want everyone participating to be safe. That’s all.” I tell them and they nod. Luna reaches up and kisses me softly.</p>
<p>“Promise me that you’ll look after yourself over everyone else okay? Make sure YOU are safe, and then worry about the others. I can’t lose you.” Luna whispers to me and I nod moving her hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>“I promise you, I will always come back to you. We have our whole lives to spend together, remember?” I tell Luna honestly and she lets out a soft smile, nodding at my answer.</p>
<p>“Come on, we better head to our Common Rooms, curfew is almost here.” Draco says and I nod intertwining my hands with Luna’s as the four of us walk down. Luna and I say goodbye to Draco and Jacob who walk into the basement together while we walk upstairs ignoring the looks from students as we go past. I sigh softly as we walk into the common room, loosening the tie from around my neck and walking up to my dorm with Luna following me. I toss my tie onto my desk and pulling my shirt off. I fold it carefully setting it on my trunk, before taking my trousers off and replacing them with some shorts, before crawling into bed. I grab my wand and set up wards around my bed so the boys couldn’t see in whilst Luna got changed and crawled into bed next to me. She rests her head on my chest and I wrap my arms around her waist, pressing soft kisses to her temple.</p>
<p>“I’m worried for you.” Luna admits and I nod.</p>
<p>“I know baby, but if I have any issues I’ll let you know okay? Try and get some rest.” I tell Luna before she nods, falling asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Family Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">November 4<sup>th</sup> 1994</span> </strong>
</p><p>I look around as I walk through the corridors, feeling people stare at me more than they normally did. I pull my robe closer to my body trying to make myself as small as possible while I walk into the Charms classroom. I take my seat in the corner of the room away from people as I set my parchment and quill on the table, pulling my textbook out of my bag and opening it to the page I bookmarked and continuing my notes. I pay no attention to the whispers and mutterings around me as I write, trying to zone everyone out to focus on my work so I didn’t fall behind, the task looming on my mind. Nobody knew what the task was and it was worrying me, not that I could tell anyone. I had to stay tough and strong for Luna and the group who were worried about me as it is. I feel someone walk over and throw something onto the desk in front of me, so I look up and see Harry looking at me.</p><p>“We have interviews now.” He tells me and I look around as the class watches us.</p><p>"Right now? We’re meant to have charms now?” I ask confused and he nods.</p><p>“Dumbledore excused us from this.” He says and I sigh putting my stuff away and slinging my bag over my shoulder as people begin talking about us again.</p><p>“Go on you freak. Run and do what you’re told.” Pansy says with a smirk and I growl at her.</p><p>“Leave her George. Let’s just go.” Harry says and I nod following him out of the classroom. The two of us walk in silence towards the champion’s room. “Do you have any clue about the first task?” Harry asks me and I shake my head.</p><p>“I researched the past two tournaments and they first tasks have been different. The First one had a Maze that the champion’s had to get through, whilst fighting creatures. The second tournament had a potion selection with a riddle. If they drank the wrong potion they’d die.” I tell him and he nods.</p><p>“Comforting.” He mutters and I nod.</p><p>“I know.” I say biting my lip as we finally reach the room. We walk inside and I see Rita Skeeter stood in front of a large chair waiting for us. I notice Fleur and Viktor in their champion outfits and I head to a secluded part of the room to quickly change as Harry does the same. We walk over to the others and offer them a soft smile. Rita smiles widely seeing us, as she summons her quill and notepad to begin writing as she looks over us.</p><p>“The Triwizard champions. A prestigious title. My readers will want to know everything about you four, everything. So I’ll do solo interviews with you and then a big group one. We’ll start with the youngest shall we?” Rita says and we all look at Harry who sighs. Rita grabs his arm and pulls him into a small broom cupboard and I let out a deep sigh.</p><p>“How did you get your name into the Goblet?” Fleur asks me and I run a hand through my hair.</p><p>“I didn’t know it was in there. I didn’t want to sign up for this.” I admit and she frowns.</p><p>“So how did it end up there?” Fleur asks and I shrug.</p><p>“Your guess is as good as mine. Something doesn’t feel right, something is disturbing me, I just can’t figure out what yet.” I tell her and she nods, walking to a corner where her belongings are and reading a magazine. I head over to my bag and take my charms textbook out, catching up on some work whilst Harry had his interview. I sigh softly rubbing my face as I try to focus before drifting on to whatever the first challenge could be. They’d used a maze and a poison, so they wouldn’t use those again.</p><p>“Would they use a creature? That’s too dangerous they wouldn’t do that to us.” I think to myself before looking up and seeing Harry walk out of the broom cupboard looking uncomfortable. He walks over to me as he grabs his stuff.</p><p>“Good luck. Don’t let her take anything and twist it, she has a tendency.” He tells me before leaving. I sigh softly setting my stuff down and walking over to where she was waiting for me. She pulls me into the cupboard and closing the door. I lean against the wall and she stands close to me causing me to move away from her.</p><p>“So George... You’re a difficult character to read, and not much is known about you. Harry is the boy who lived, and you’re the boy who just appeared one day.” Rita tells me and I nod. “I know.” I say folding my arms. “Where did you come from?” She asks and I roll my eyes.</p><p>“Where I came from has nothing to do with me as a person, or this tournament.” I tell her and she smirks.</p><p>“Feisty one aren’t you. What about your scars? Do they have anything to do with how you’ll handle this tournament?” She asks and I bite the inside of my lip.</p><p>“No. My scars are related to an accident when I was a child. Again, they’ll have no impact on this tournament.” I say running a hand through my hair.</p><p>“So you’re the Hogwarts champion, despite being 15, how does your girlfriend feel about that?” Rita asks me with a sweet smile, causing me to stand up.</p><p>“My girlfriend is none of your concern. I’ve spoken to her about this and she’s going to support me, she is nothing to do with this interview, so keep her out of your article.” I say my eyes twitching to her quill as it writes.</p><p>“Now now, someone would interpret that as you being insecure in my relationship.” Rita tells me moving closer to me.</p><p>“I’m perfectly happy with my relationship. My relationship is strong and my girlfriend supports every decision I make in regards to this tournament, as long as I go back to her at the end of it safe.” I tell Rita. “You know for an interviewer, you don’t really ask the right questions for the answers you want. Now, if there’s anything you want to ask me about the TOURNAMENT, I will answer. But if that’s all, then I’m going back to class.” I tell her and her face drops.</p><p>“You’re a Ravenclaw, how is that going to help? Harry is a Gryffindor, he’s brave and strong, you seem quite weak in comparison to him.” Rita says trying to make me angry but I smile.</p><p>“Harry is brave and strong, and I know he’ll do incredibly well during this tournament. My approach is gonna be different to his, but that’d depend on what the tasks are, which we don’t know.” I say moving towards the door.</p><p>“Anything else?” I ask and she looks at me annoyed before I smile and leave. Once I was out of the cupboard I roll my eyes, adjusting my uniform and picking up my belongings. I toss my robe over my outfit and slide my bag on my back before leaving the room. I rub my face softly and walk back to class, setting myself in the corner of my charms classroom away from the group, who glanced at me briefly. I keep to myself as I catch up with the lesson material, writing down my notes as the rest of the class perform the incantation that Professor Flitwick was teaching them, before letting us go. I quickly pack up and leave the room, not waiting for the group. I close my bag as I walk, heading through the courtyard as people shout things at me. I ignore them and carry on walking until someone grabs my arm and spinning me.</p><p>“How did you get your name into that Goblet?” One of the older students ask me, anger filling their face.</p><p>“I didn’t!” I tell them and they shake their head.</p><p>“You did, you’re a liar. You cheated to get into that tournament, when there were people who actually wanted to part-take.” He hisses moving over to me, I back away from him.</p><p>“I promise you, if I wanted to be in this thing I’d tell you how I did it. I didn’t even know my name was being put forward! I didn’t ask for this! I just wanted a normal year!” I tell him and someone stands in front of me.</p><p>“Leave him alone. He’s telling the truth, he was with us the entire time. He didn’t put his name in the Goblet now piss off.” Draco says as Jacob grabs my arm pulling me away from the situation. I adjust my bag as he pulls me into a secluded part of the castle where he lets go. I look up and see the group watching me. I look away from them and Luna walks over to me.</p><p>“What’s gotten into you?” She asks lifting her hands but I step away.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be here. None of you should.” I mutter and I see her face fall.</p><p>“We’re your FRIENDS George. We want to help you but we can’t if you keep shutting us out!” Hermione says and I shake my head.</p><p>“I don’t need your help.” I say and Luna shakes her head.</p><p>“You don’t mean that.” She mutters and I look away from her.</p><p>“You need to go. All of you. Just go to your classes.” I tell them as I back away and eventually walk from them. I heard someone run after me and grab my arm to stop me.</p><p>“You’re acting like you don’t want us around. Luna is trying to get you to talk to her but you won’t.” Ginny tells me and I shake my head.</p><p>“Because I need to keep you all safe. And if we’re close I can’t do that. Just please. Leave me alone until I’ve got the first task done. After that I’ll come back. I just need to try and figure out what’s happening and how I need to defeat it. As soon as I get that task out of the way you can help, I promise.” I tell her with fear in my eyes and she nods, letting my arm go. I give her a thankful smile before quickly turning away and leaving. I rush to the Library, taking a spot at the back where nobody checked, before grabbing all the books I could about Magical Creatures and anything on the Tournament that I hadn’t already read. I pull my parchment out of my bag and begin making notes, ignoring my surroundings. I run a hand through my hair as I continue taking notes, crossing anything out that had already been done for first tasks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">November 5<sup>th</sup> 1994</span> </strong>
</p><p>I look at the list of options and begin working on learning about those, not noticing it was now past midnight. I glance out of the window and shake my head, needing to continue researching, even if it meant I lost sleep. I continue writing into the next day, putting certain books away and replacing them with new ones as I refined my knowledge. After several hours I see students walk down the room taking their place at a table as they begin working on their own assignments. I rub my face and set my quill down watching the clouds pass by the sky, before deciding to head back to my Dorm Room to change quickly before returning. I pack up my belongings and toss them over my shoulder, before quickly making my way out of the library. Once I reach the Dorm room I quickly put my belongings on my bed and changed since it was the weekend. I crack my neck softly as I slide my jumper over my body, making sure it sat right before picking my bag up again. I sling it over my shoulder and make my way out of the dorm room back onto the corridors. I look around and begin my walk to the Library before being stopped by Professor Lupin and Professor Flitwick.</p><p>“Ah Mr Umbridge, can we talk to you for a second?” Professor Flitwick asks and I nod my head.</p><p>“Yes sir.” I say and the two walk me to the Charms classroom. Lupin closes the door behind us and I look between them both. “Is everything okay?” I ask as I scratch my jaw, the slightest bit of stubble lining it.</p><p>“We spoke to Luna, Ginny and Jacob. The three of them are concerned for you.” Lupin tells me and I sigh softly letting my eyes fall to the floor.</p><p>“You need them, more than you realise right now George.” Flitwick tells me and I shake my head.</p><p>“What I need, is to keep them safe, and I can’t do that if I’m close with them. If I push them away and lose them, then I know they’ll be safer, at least until I know what the first task is and it’s out of the way. Until then I can’t.” I say and Lupin shakes his head.</p><p>“Luna needs you George, and you need her. She’s your mate, whether or not that bond is formed. Do you remember what I told you the day of your trial?” He asks and I nod.</p><p>“To think about Luna. She’ll keep me sane whatever the outcome.” I repeat and he nods.</p><p>“She is the only thing that kept you from breaking during the 5 days you were in Azkaban, and she can stop you going insane during this. Luna is strong, but not knowing what you’re thinking is hurting her more than you think.” Lupin tells me and I rub my face.</p><p>“The both of you need to sit down and talk. As your Head of House and your teacher, my concern for the pair of you grows more so. You have more challenges at this school than most students surrounding you, with your lycanthropy, your family situation and now the tournament. Don’t push your friends away, let them help you.” Flitwick tells me and I nod slightly.</p><p>“I will do, but not until the first task is done. I need to gain some form of idea of what the Ministry is setting us up for in this tournament. I need to figure out if it’s safe to bring them back into this.” I tell them and they nod.</p><p>“Luna loves you. Don’t forget that.” Lupin tells me and I nod, quickly leaving the room and heading to the Library.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">November 22<sup>nd</sup> 1994</span> </strong>
</p><p>I look around the Great Hall as students talk amongst themselves about the upcoming task, while I mess with my hands not having the stomach to eat anything. I see Cho look over at me and offer me a small smile, which I avoid. I hadn’t spoken to Luna in a few days, it broke me but I had to keep her safe. She was being looked after by the group as they got on with their classes. I rub my face softly, my lack of sleep evident from the large bags under my eyes and hollowed cheeks. I look down at the parchment in front of me, covered in my scribbles trying to figure out the possible challenges the tournament had waiting for us. I look up after I hear Luna’s laugh as she walks in. She glances at me and offers me a slightly smile which I return, before she sits next to Hermione and Ginny on their table. I sigh deeply and roll the parchment up, securing it with a piece of ribbon and shoving it into the pocket of my robe before standing up. I glance at the group, seeing their eyes on me before I quickly walk out of the wall, crossing the courtyard before hearing Harry call my name. I stop and turn to face him as he jogs over to me.</p><p>“Hey, what’s up?” I ask him crossing my arms over my chest. He looks around and sees people watching us.</p><p>“Can we talk in private?” He asks and I nod. He takes my arm and we walk into one of the arches where nobody was. “I know what the first task is.” Harry tells me and I stand up.</p><p>“You do? How?” I ask confused.</p><p>“I got told that Hagrid wanted to see me, so I went to see him. I used my dad’s invisibility cloak and followed him and Madame Maxine, which Hagrid knew about. They have dragons George.” He tells me and I feel my heart stop.</p><p>“W-what!? Dragons?” I ask and Harry nods.</p><p>“I couldn’t tell what type but there are four of them, they definitely have one for each of us.” He tells me and I nod, stuffing my hands into my pockets.</p><p>“Fuck. Thank you for telling me.” I tell Harry and he nods.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. The other two already know.” Harry says before walking off. I sigh softly running a hand through my face before pulling out my notes. I unroll them and find the ones I made on Dragon’s, trying to remember everything I had read. I sigh deeply, scrunching the parchment up and tossing it in front of me as I lean against the wall closing my eyes.</p><p>“You look deep in thought.” I hear Luna say and I open my eyes, smiling slightly as I see her.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” I tell her honestly and she smiles moving closer to me.</p><p>“I know you’ve had a lot on your mind since the ceremony, and I know you told Ginny that you didn’t want us around until after the first task, but we miss you. All of us.” Luna says taking my hand and I nod.</p><p>“I know. I’m sorry. I just thought distancing myself would make these tasks easier, but the first one hasn’t even started yet and it’s destroying me inside.” I admit, moving her hair from her face. Luna smile softly and takes my hand from her face, interlocking our fingers.</p><p>“Please come back to us. Let us help you.” Luna begs and I nod, I tilt her head softly and press a soft kiss to her lips, smiling softly at the taste before pulling away.</p><p>“Lead the way.” I whisper and she smiles widely pulling me into the Great Hall where the rest of the group were sat. I smile slightly as they look up hopeful smiles on their faces.</p><p>“He’s back.” Luna says and the boys cheer while we walk over. I smile slightly, hugging Ginny and Hermione as they rush over to me. I smile softly and move over the boys hugging me tightly before we sit down. I mess with my hands as Luna sits next to me.</p><p>“So how is progress going with figuring out the first task?” Draco asks me and I freeze slightly.</p><p>“George? What’s wrong?” Hermione asks.</p><p>“The first task is Dragons. Harry found out and he just told me.” I tell them and they all gasp. Luna takes my hand squeezing it tightly.</p><p>“Do you know what you have to do with them?” Ginny asks and I shake my head.</p><p>“I looked through hundreds of books on creatures and learnt everything I could.” I tell them and they nod.</p><p>“Well, we’ll help out with whatever we can. We’ll be in the stands cheering you on, don’t worry.” Hermione says taking my hand. I nod and smile.</p><p>“I’m sorry for being so much of a dick to you all recently. You were just trying to help me and I pushed you all away. I thought I could do this alone, I thought that maybe if I pushed you away, then I was keeping you out of harm, but I wasn’t. If anything I was hurting you all, something I vowed I’d never do.” I say and Ginny laughs.</p><p>“Luna, do me a favour and shut him up before I do.” Ginny says and Luna smiles, tilting my head and kissing me softly. I smile softly and kiss back, bringing my hand to her cheek before she pulls away. I smile softly rubbing her jaw softly.</p><p>“Thank you.” Ginny says and I laugh softly. I kiss Luna’s temple and wrap my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me.</p><p>“God I’ve missed you.” I whisper to her, setting my chin on her shoulder. She reaches up and tangles her hand in my hair as we listen to the group talk. I look towards the entrance and see Harry watching Draco, so I smile and excuse myself, walking over to Harry.</p><p>“Hey.” I say with a smile and he looks at me nervously.</p><p>“Hey.” He mutters. I glance back at the group and see Draco watching us. I chuckle and turn to Harry.</p><p>“If you’re gonna admire him from a distance instead of talking to him make it less obvious.” I say and Harry shakes his head.</p><p>“I’m n-... I wasn’t... I’m not.” Harry stutters and I rub his shoulder.</p><p>“Whatever you say Harry.” I say with a smile leaning against the doorframe.</p><p>“Is he gay?” Harry asks me and I smile.</p><p>“He doesn’t label it.” I admit watching Draco talk to Hermione running a hand through his hair. “What’s stopping you from talking to him?” I ask Harry and he sighs running a hand through his dark hair.</p><p>“I don’t know if he even thinks of me like that, and I don’t know if he’d even want to be a thing because of his reputation.” Harry says and I turn to look at him.</p><p>“Trust me on this Harry. Draco isn’t the big bad wolf that everyone thinks he is. He’s a teenager, who needed some friends and a family that love him. Draco put on the persona he did because he thought he had too, but he realises he doesn’t. He sticks up for his friends, and he does what’s right.” I tell Harry and he nods.</p><p>“Come on. Come and join us, you’ll see what a difference he’s made to his life.” I say and Harry bites his lip before agreeing. I smile and the pair of us walk over to the table.</p><p>“Harry’s gonna join us for a little bit, to get his mind of the tournament.” I say glancing at Draco, seeing him swallow deeply. I bite the inside of my lip as Harry sits next to him, offering Harry a soft smile, which he returns. I kiss Luna’s temple and she whispers in my ear.</p><p>“Are you playing match maker right now?” She asks quietly and I nod.</p><p>“Look at them; they’ve been pining over each other since last year.” I whisper back and Luna chuckles softly nodding in agreement.</p><p>“They just need a little push to talk to each other, to get over the first steps.” I mutter and Luna kisses my jaw. I see Hermione glance over at me, giving me a knowing look which I respond with a wink. She rolls her eyes jokingly before talking to Harry about some of the class work they had to do. I catch Draco watching Harry as he talks, letting his eyes flicker to his lips and I nudge Luna softly. She smiles catching it too before interlocking our hands. We talk for a few more hours, until the clock turned 9pm and decide to return to our dorms. Harry walks out with Ginny, Hermione and Jacob, leaving Draco, Luna and I behind. I smile softly as I see Draco clear his throat once he stands up.</p><p>“I know what you’re doing George.” Draco tells me and I feign upset.</p><p>“Me? Doing something? I would NEVER!” I say with a gasp to which Luna laughs at shoving me slightly.</p><p>“I know you’re trying to set Harry and I up.” He tells me and I nod.</p><p>“I am. You two have been pining after each other since last year, and based on the looks from the others that have been here from the start, it started back then!” I tell him and Draco runs a hand through his hair.</p><p>“What if he doesn’t like me?” Draco asks me as we walk out of the Hall.</p><p>“Ironically enough he asked me if you were Gay, to which I told him you don’t label yourself. Stop letting fear take over Draco, do something reckless for once.”I tell him and he glances at me.</p><p>“What did you do that was reckless?” He asks me and I glance down at Luna.</p><p>“I let myself fall in love. And it was the best thing I’ve ever done.” I tell Draco as Luna kisses my jaw.</p><p>“You don’t have to be scared to be who you are D. Not to us. We’re family, remember? You’re my cousin and I know for a fact the group classes you as a brother.” I tell him squeezing his shoulder as Luna nods.</p><p>“George is right. We all love you and we just want you to be happy. Nobody cares what preference you have in who you date, we just want you to be happy with whoever that is.” Luna tells him honestly and he smiles at her.</p><p>“Okay. After the first task. I’ll ask him to Hogsmeade.” Draco says and I cheer. Draco laughs and we walk back to our dorms, saying goodbye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The First Task</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">November 24th 1994</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wake up earlier than normal and check outside, seeing the moon still in the sky. I rub my face roughly and throw on my shorts and a tank top, tying the laces on my trainers, tucking my wand into my pocket securely. I crack my neck before leaving my champion quarter, noticing Fleur sat in the living room. I walk over and sit opposite her offering her a soft smile as she stares at the unlit fireplace. I cast a spell to light the fire and she offers me a warm smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing awake?” I ask her softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fear.” She admits and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. You’ll be okay. You’re an incredible witch.” I tell her and Fleur nods slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to defeat this dragon.” She tells me and I smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember Accio, or maybe a bewitching spell. Accio and whatever you need to help you, it’ll appear. The spell could keep it asleep and minimise the danger.” I say honestly and Fleur nods giving me a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you George, what are you doing awake?” She asks me and I smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t sleep very well, and when I’m nervous I like to go into the forest for a run. Watching the sunrise in the morning always seems to calm me down.” I admit and Fleur nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I join you?” She asks and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” I tell her and she stands up, tightening her trainers as I put out the fire. Once she’s ready the pair of us head out of the champion quarters and onto the courtyard. I look around taking in the cold air as it hits me, before nodding at Fleur and beginning to run. I listen to my feet hitting the ground as I run ahead of Fleur, speeding up to let out my fear. I run around the Quidditch pitch and down past Hagrid’s hut, before catching up with Fleur who just finished running around the pitch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you so fast?” She asks me trying to catch her breath. I smile softly as she rests her hands on her knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lots of practice, I guess. Lots of runs.” I admit and Fleur nods with a laugh. We walk back towards the castle as the sun starts rising in the sky, stopping on the Hill Luna and I visit often. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This place is peaceful.” Fleur tells me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is, my girlfriend and I spend a lot of time out here or up in the Astronomy Tower. It’s quiet and people don’t tend to pay attention to those spots.” I tell her as I look out at the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you been with your girlfriend?” Fleur asks me and I smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A year and two months, just short of. She’s my everything.” I admit and Fleur smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How does she feel about this?” I sigh softly rubbing my face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She doesn’t want me to take part, but she understands that we don’t have a choice once we’ve been selected. She’s sticking by my side even after I pushed her away.” I say with a smile. Fleur nods looking out as the sun rises before glancing at the castle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should head back; they may be looking for us.” Fleur says and I nod, and we begin our jog back to the Champions Quarter where I see Luna waiting for me. I give Fleur a soft smile as she heads inside the room whilst I stand outside with Luna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing awake?” I ask her softly, rubbing her cheek gently as she gives me a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t sleep. I’m scared for you.” Luna admits and I kiss her temple softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby I promise you, I will be okay. I’ll do everything I can to be safe.” I tell her honestly as she looks me in my eyes. Luna nods softly and kisses me deeply. I smile softly and kiss back, before resting my head on hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be okay. You should head back to your dorm; I’ll see you at the task?” I ask and she nods. I smile softly kissing her head softly. Be safe.” Luna whispers and I nod before she leaves and I turn around heading inside the champion’s quarter to prepare for the task. I head into my dorm and pull my uniform out of my trunk, setting it on my bed and taking a long how shower. I run my hand through my hair as I let the water run over my body, letting my mind think of all the preparation I had done with the help of my group on how to handle the dragon. Dragons resisted most magical spells, so I couldn’t use the majority of magic, but I let my head run through the spells which did impact them, trying to evaluate the best method to minimise the damage the Dragon could do to me. I let out a long sigh before finishing my shower, walking back into my room and looking around. I smile softly seeing the note Luna had left in my robes when I had to leave our Dorm Room to move here for the tournament. I walk over and pick it up, skimming through the words and feeling a new boost of confidence fill my senses. I press a soft kiss to the paper before changing into a clean uniform, pulling my Ravenclaw robes over my body as I walk down to our common room, seeing Harry sat in a corner staring at his wand. I walk over and sit opposite him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s on your mind Harry?” I ask him softly as I mess with my hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no approach when it comes to this dragon.” He admits and I chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “None of us do mate. We’re all just winging it. What are you good at?” I ask him and Harry runs a hand through his hair thinking to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a great flyer?” He suggests and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then fly.” I tell him and he looks at me confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We only get our wand in the ring, how am I meant to fly?” He asks me and I chuckle before standing up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have magic Harry, what’s the most common spell used by wizards and witches?” I ask him, giving him a smile as his face lights up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you! That’s actually really helpful.” Harry tells me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good luck out there Harry, be safe.” I tell him as I walk down into the Great Hall seeing people watching me. I crack my neck softly as I take my seat at the table sipping my pumpkin juice as I go over my approach for the task, seeing Fleur, Viktor and Harry walk over to me, sitting around me as we all sit in silence. I push my food around my plate, not finishing it, before putting my cutlery down and messing with my hands before Professor Dumbledore walks over to us. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to follow me Champions; we have something’s to go over for today’s task.” Dumbledore tells us and we look at each other before standing up and following him as he walks us out to a large ring with a tent at the top. We walk up the stairs to the tent looking around. Once we walk inside, I see Barty Crouch Sr. Waiting for us with Professor McGonagall and Kingsley. I offer Kingsley a small smile which he returns. We stand around the adults and Barty holds out a bag for us. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Delacour, if you will.” He asks Fleur and she puts her hand inside the bag, pulling out a small green dragon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Welsh Green, Mr Krum?” Viktor reaches in and pulls out another small dragon that lets out a small fireball. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Chinese Fireball, Mr Umbridge?” Barty says to me, and I reach inside lifting out one of the remaining Dragons, recognising it as soon as I pull it out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Swedish Short-snout. Leaving one Dragon for Mr Potter.” Barty says turning to Harry. I hold the smaller Short-snout in my hand observing it and making mental notes about the dragon whilst Harry pulls out the final Dragon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Hungarian Horntail. These represent very real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple, collect the egg. This you must do for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Any questions?” Barty asks us and we all stay quiet trying to take in what we’ve been told. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well, good luck champions. Mr Umbridge at the sound of the cannon-.” Dumbledore begins to speak before the cannon fires. I look at the entrance of the tent which leads down to a set of stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Off you go Mr Umbridge.” Dumbledore tells me and I glance around at the other Champion’s who give me a nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I let out a deep breath before walking down the stairs, entering the arena. I look around seeing the stands filled with students and parents. I bite my lip softly looking over the area and finding the golden egg in the middle of the arena; I check around and see the Short-snout watching me angrily from the corner. I pull my wand out of my pocket holding it tightly and slowly making my way towards the centre of the ring. I approach the egg and see the Dragon stand up flapping its large wings at me and I lunge towards the next rock as the Dragon lets out a large breath of fire, hissing in pain as it burns my right arm badly. I look down at my arm, seeing the burn marks over my arm, ignoring the pain and grabbing my wand. I look at a large rock close to the Dragon and cast a spell remembering an incantation I had learnt several days prior whilst trying to prepare. A large blue bolt of light leaves my wand, striking the large rock turning into a Labrador. I smile slightly as the Dragon becomes distracted by chasing and attacking the dog. I make a run for the egg, hearing people cheer for me. I feel my heartbeat thudding in my ears as I run as fast as I could towards the egg, traversing the rocks carefully as to not hurt myself, before reaching the egg. I hear the Dragon let out a large roar and aim fire directly at me, catching my face in the process, causing the crowd to gasp loudly. I grab the egg in my hands and quickly rush to the entrance of the tent needing to escape the arena as quickly as I could, before they announce I had completed the task. I collapse to the floor on the entrance of the arena, feeling the pain fill my face as Professor Lupin, Madam Pomfrey and Hermione run over to me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George!” Hermione calls falling to her knees besides me whilst Madam Pomfrey reveals my arm which had been burnt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, really. It’s just a small burn.” I mutter as Madam Pomfrey tuts at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have severe burns Mr Umbridge; you’ll need to come with me to the infirmary.” She tells me and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But the tournament. I need to make sure everyone else is okay.” I say and Hermione laughs softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Typical George gets severely hurt but would rather make sure everyone else is okay before getting himself help. Go, I’ll keep you updated on the tasks afterwards okay?” Hermione says and I nod looking around. Professor Lupin helps me up and Madam Pomfrey walks me to the infirmary, carefully making me lie on a bed so she can tend to the severe burns on my face. I sigh softly as I look at the golden egg I had just retrieved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How bad is it Madam Pomfrey?” I ask her softly and she offers me a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The one on your face should heal relatively quickly without leaving a scar, however the one on your arm is extremely severe, and that will leave a scar and will take a while to heal. But it should be healed enough by the time the next task comes around.” She admits and I nod, rubbing my face softly. I lean back on the bed and close my eyes letting Madam Pomfrey work on my injuries, thinking about the other champions. A few hours pass by and I see the school begin to fill with students again, telling me that the task is over with. I smile softly hearing them talk about how each other Champion had completed their task, letting my relief fill my body as Harry walks into the infirmary with a few cuts over his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to you?” I ask with a soft laugh as he walks over to me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing compared to what happened to you! Hermione told me you got burnt quite badly.” Harry says and I shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine by the next task.” I tell him and he chuckles softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna’s on her way, she’s been worried about you ever since your task ended. The group wouldn’t let her come and see you.” Harry tells me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You beat the task?” I ask him and he nods proudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did what you told me. I used Accio and got my broom. The horntail escaped its chain which Charlie wasn’t happy about, but I got my egg and escaped with minor injuries.” Harry tells me and I smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you that you’d be fine.” I say and he laughs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you beat it?” He asks me intrigued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “A 5</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> year spell I learnt a while back when I was researching Dragons. Turned a rock into a dog and the dragon got distracted, however the dragon decided it didn’t want the dog just as I got to the egg, hence the face.” I say turning my head to show him he nods looking at the wound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks painful.” He says looking down at my arm and I shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve had worse pain.” I say shrugging. “My arm hurt like a bitch though, my face was nothing.” I say with a laugh and he smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George!” I hear someone call and I look up at the infirmary door seeing Luna and Ginny running inside. I smile softly as I see them both. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” I say with a chuckle as they both run over to me hugging me tightly. I groan slightly as they hug my arm too tightly causing them to both pull away. I see Luna look at my arm and then my face, cupping my cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re okay!” Ginny says and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, honestly. It was just a slight burn.” I say and Luna gives me a serious look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Stop downplaying this, you could have been killed!” She says and I cup her face carefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m not. I’m here, I’m alive, and I’m fine. Madam Pomfrey said my face will heal up quickly and my arm will be healed for the next task.” I tell her truthfully and she sighs resting her head on mine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby I’m okay, I promised you I’d be safe remember?” I whisper and Luna nods, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. I smile softly before pulling away and kissing her head softly. I see the rest of the group walk in and Draco rushes over to Harry and I to make sure we’re okay. I smile softly and nod to Harry and Draco smiles softly walking over to Harry and talking to him quietly, so we all give them some time alone. I sit up in the bed making space for Ginny and Jacob to take a seat after he walks in with Hermione. Luna moves to sit next to me, sitting on my left side, so I can wrap my arm around her and bring her into my chest. I look at Harry as he walks out of the infirmary and Draco rejoins us. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything okay D?” I ask and he nods happily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He agreed to come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend, he’s going to the Champion quarters to get some rest, he hasn’t been sleeping well.” Draco tells us and I nod. We talk for a while before Jacob lifts up the egg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what exactly do you do with it?” Jacob asks and I sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly J, I haven’t got a clue. There’s no inscription on it, there’s no clue.” I tell him as he passes it to me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it has a latch, why not try to open it?” Draco suggests and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what’s about to happen, be prepared.” I mutter and I see Hermione cast muffling charms around us so we wouldn’t disturb the other students that were in the infirmary. I turn the latch on the top of the egg and a loud screech pierces our ears. The group covers up quickly and I swiftly close the latch and secure it shut before letting out a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that didn’t go as expected.” Ginny says and I nod setting the egg on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did anyone understand a THING about whatever that was?” Luna asks and I glance over at Hermione who was deep in thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I may have, but I’m gonna do some research before I say anything.” I tell the group and they nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, have you thought about the Yule ball?” Jacob asks me and I look at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The what ball?” I ask with a laugh and he chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Yule Ball. It’s only held when the Triwizard tournament is on and it’s a celebration thing apparently. I overheard Professor McGonagall telling Mr Filch about it.” Ginny tells me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s opened by the champions and their dates and only fourth years and above can go, but since Jacob already asked Ginny she’s able too.” Hermione tells me and I nod looking at Luna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wanna go to the Yule Ball with me?” I ask her softly and she nods, kissing me softly. I smile softly and rub her back gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you’ve got a month to get a new outfit together for it.” Draco tells me and I nod. The group stays and we talk for a while before Madam Pomfrey gives me a few instructions on how to keep my arm safe and clean so that it can heal properly. I nod and thank her, before I get out of bed, taking Luna’s hand in my own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where too?” I ask the group and they look between each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we come see the Champion Quarters?” Jacob asks and I nod. We all begin the walk to the quarters, laughing and joking about things as people cheer when they see me, causing me to look at them confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Why are they cheering?” I ask with a laugh and Luna pushes me softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re in the lead for this tournament; you got your egg the fastest.” Draco tells me and I look at him in shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did?” I ask confused and he nods. I chuckle softly and let us all inside the quarters, seeing it was empty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I expect everyone else will either be asleep or with their friends.” I tell them as I show them around and walk into my room, opening the blinds as I sit on the bed, watching the group look around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the size of our dorm room and you get it to yourself!?” Jacob asks and I laugh slightly with a nod of my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s pretty comfy too.” I tell them as Luna comes and sits between my legs on my bed, so I wrap my arms around her careful not to injure my arm anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right inform me, what’s going on with you Hermione?” I ask as she sits next to me looking distant. She shakes her head snapping from her thoughts before looking at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Hermione asks and I chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on in your head? You’ve been distracted for a while now.” I admit and she offers me a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I just don’t know what to do.” She tells me and I frown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Great Hermione Granger doesn’t know what to do?” I ask jokingly and a laugh falls from Hermione’s lips while the rest of the group talk amongst themselves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But seriously, what’s wrong? Maybe I can help.” I suggest and she runs a hand through her hair before turning to face me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Viktor asked me to the Yule Ball.” Hermione tells me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s great isn’t it?” I ask her confused and she looks hesitantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is, but he isn’t who I was hoping would ask me.” She admits and I glance around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanted Ron to ask you didn’t you?” I say quietly and she nods. I smile softly and take her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ron is an idiot. He’s a loveable idiot. The guy wouldn’t know what you want even if you told him straight up. Plus from what I can tell, he’s been saying he has a date. Go with Viktor and try to enjoy yourself. If Ron realises the truth then it’s on him to sort it. Don’t let Ron ruin your night okay? If he gives you any troubles, come and find me.” I tell her and she smiles with a soft nod of her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you George. You realise this means you need to buy a new suit right?” She tells me and I nod with a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? My blood stained Funeral and Azkaban suit won’t do? Oh no.” I say sarcastically and Hermione shoves me slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I’ll need a new suit. You should come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow and we can go grab some new outfits.” I suggest and Luna tunes back into our conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s happening tomorrow?” Luna asks and I kiss her temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was suggesting that we went to Hogsmeade tomorrow to find new outfits for the ball, on me of course.” I say and Hermione rolls her eyes at me. I smile as Luna nods pressing a soft kiss to my jaw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be there, you should come with us Hermione. It’ll be fun and we can make the day out of it.” Luna tells Hermione and I nod in agreement. Hermione looks between the both of us before nodding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay fine, but you’re not paying for my dress.” She tells me and I give her a look as if to tell her I would be. She rolls her eyes softly and joins in the conversation the rest of the group were having. They stay for a while longer before deciding to head to their own dorms for the night since it was getting late. I stand up and walk them all out, hugging them goodbye and they leave Luna and I alone for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re okay?” Luna asks me and I nod, kissing her temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I’m not I’ll come to the dorm and find you okay?” I say reassuringly. Luna nods softly and kisses me gently for several moments before pulling away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish you didn’t have to sleep here. I miss being able to cuddle into you when I wake up in the middle of the night.” Luna admits and I smile softly, moving her hair off her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soon my love, after this tournament is over, you can sleep right next to me forever if that’s what you want.” I tell her and Luna nods with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forever sounds perfect.” She tells me and I smile kissing her again softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better head back. I’ll see you tomorrow morning okay? I’ll come to the dorm and we can spend some time in the Astronomy Tower before we go to Hogsmeade with Hermione, she’ll be catching up on work anyway, she always does.” I tell Luna and she nods her head in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds perfect my love.” Luna says and I kiss her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep well. I love you.” I tell her and she kisses me softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Luna says before leaving. I watch her walk away, until she turns a corner and I can no longer see her. I walk back into my dorm and collapse on my bed, closing the blinds and quickly falling asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Ex-Girlfriends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">December 12st 1994</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I look around the Great Hall seeing students walking around in their groups talking to each other about the upcoming Yule Ball, worrying about who they would take, causing a smile to form on my face. I chuckle softly and then see Luna, Hermione and Draco walk into the Great Hall watching me and sitting around me. I smile softly and press a soft kiss to Luna’s head softly before I hear Draco talking about the ball.</p>
<p>“Have you two picked out outfits yet?” He asks us and I nod.</p>
<p>“The three of us went the other day, I paid for them all much to Hermione’s hatred.” I say as Hermione rolls her eyes at me.</p>
<p>“I told you that you didn’t need to pay, I could afford it!” She exclaims and I laugh.</p>
<p>“And I told you, I was paying. Let me treat you for helping me!” I tell her and she shoves me slightly. I smile and kiss Hermione’s cheek as she smiles softly. I watch Luna talk with Draco about the ball before I see Jacob run in looking for me frantically.</p>
<p>“George! I need to talk to you, now!” He tells me as he runs over. I frown and stand up watching him carefully.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” I ask him and he glances at Luna softly.</p>
<p>“Let’s go somewhere private.” He mutters and I look around.</p>
<p>“Jacob what’s going on? You’re scaring me now.” I admit and Jacob lets out a deep sigh.</p>
<p>“Sofia is back.” He whispers and I freeze slightly.</p>
<p>“She’s back?” I ask and he nods. I rub my face as Luna watches us carefully. “When is she due back?” I ask and Jacob bites his lip.</p>
<p>“She’s already here. She’s just walked into the courtyard.” Jacob mutters to me and I rub my face softly.</p>
<p>“Fuck. Okay, thanks Jacob.” I say and he nods glancing at the group before leaving. I sit back on my table and rub my hands on my trousers.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Luna asks me and I glance at Draco.</p>
<p>“My ex-girlfriend just got back in town. She’s a Slytherin.” I tell them and Draco nods looking at me.</p>
<p>“Is this the one that cheated on you?” Draco asks and I nod my head.</p>
<p>“Yeah, she is. But apparently, she’s not gotten over me and is very willing to do whatever she can to prove that, even if I am in a happy relationship.” I admit and I see Luna frown slightly.</p>
<p>“I don’t want her; I haven’t done since I left her. I want you, only you.” I tell her cupping her cheeks and tilting her head to look at me.</p>
<p>“I love you, not her, okay?” I tell Luna seriously and she nods kissing me softly. I smile softly and kiss back as she wraps her arms around my neck.</p>
<p>“Come on you two break it up, we have Charms class. Let’s go.” Draco says grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Luna with a laugh.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on! We weren’t doing anything!” I say with a chuckle as Hermione grabs Luna pulling her in the opposite direction. I hear Luna giggle before Hermione let’s her go and Draco pulls me out of the Great Hall and into the corridor. He finally lets me go and I push him jokingly. Draco smiles widely as the girls walk out, with Luna carrying my backpack. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and kiss her temple as she passes me my bag.</p>
<p>"Thanks baby.” I tell her and she smiles, wrapping her arms around my waist. The four of us walk up to the charms class laughing along the way at something Hermione had told us. We finally arrive and I see the class waiting outside causing me to frown.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” I ask Jacob as he walks over to us.</p>
<p>“Apparently Dumbledore is in their talking to Flitwick about something serious, nobody knows what we can’t hear.” Jacob tells me and I nod slightly leaning against the wall and waiting. Luna leans into my arms with her back against my front as she talks to the other students in our class, while I look around the corridors and feel someone staring at the back of my head. I turn my head around to try and find who was watching me and I see Alex stood next to Sofia, who’s eyes were staring at me and Luna intently. I roll my eyes and press a soft kiss to Luna’s head before Professor Dumbledore walks out of the classroom.</p>
<p>“My apologies students, urgent business to take care of. Mr Umbridge, I need you to come and see me after class.” Dumbledore tells me and I nod.</p>
<p>“Yes Professor.” I say with a nod and Professor Flitwick smiles at us before letting us into the classroom. We take out seats and I sit in between Luna and Hermione as I always did. I rest my head on Luna’s as she takes her parchment and quill out of her bag and prepare to make notes on the lesson. I smile softly and kiss her temple listening to Hermione explain to Neville about the upcoming potions homework since he was struggling a little bit, before paying attention to Professor Flitwick.</p>
<p>“Okay class, today I’m going to teach you about Episkey. Please open your textbooks to page 37.” Flitwick tells us and we quickly do so, reading and making notes about the charm and it’s uses. I smile softly as I see Luna writing down as much as she could to ensure that she had gotten everything before glancing at Professor Flitwick who offered her a soft smile. Once the majority of the class had finished writing he begins teaching us the wand movements and we copy him. I see Luna glance over at the classroom and I follow her eyes, seeing her watching Sofia, who never seemed to take her eyes off me. I roll my eyes softly and begin focusing on the incantation, knowing it would be a spell I’d probably need in the future to heal small wounds from my Moon Transformations. I recite the incantation in my head several times before making some quick notes as Professor Flitwick talks us through the history of the spell and the several uses for it. Once he finishes teaching, he lets us leave early so I pack my bag and sling it over my shoulder waiting for the rest of the group to finish packing their belongings. They finally finish and the four of us head outside and walk down to Ginny’s classroom to wait for her as we always did.</p>
<p>“What do you reckon Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to you about?” Hermione asks me and I shrug my shoulders.</p>
<p>“Honestly? I haven’t got a clue. I haven’t done anything wrong this time and as far as I know everything is okay with Mum and Bella.” I admit and Draco nods.</p>
<p>“I guess you’ll just have to find out when you go and see him.” Hermione tells me and I nod as Luna messes with my hand. I smile softly and kiss her temple gently as Ginny finally walks out of Snape’s classroom, her annoyance evident as she walks over to us.</p>
<p>“Well someone looks happy.” I say sarcastically and she glares at me.</p>
<p>“Snape’s making us do 3 rolls of Parchment on bloody cauldrons because one Slytherin fucked up their potion.” She mutters and I nod.</p>
<p>“That sounds like Snape. Anyway, Dumbledore wants to see me, so I have to go. I’ll catch you all in the Hall?” I ask and they nod, so I press a quick kiss to Luna’s lips before smiling.</p>
<p>“Have fun, don’t stress about that essay you’ll be fine.” I say to Ginny before walking away from the group and making my way to Dumbledore’s office. I hum to myself as I walk past the classrooms, walking up the stairs and into the main staircase. I smile at all the paintings that wave at me as I walk past them slowly approaching Dumbledore’s office, before I feel someone’s presence behind me.</p>
<p>“Whoever you are make yourself known because you’re stood behind me and I have a tendency to swing first ask later.” I say sternly and I hear a laugh I recognised.</p>
<p>“No friendly welcoming for your girlfriend?” I hear Sofia ask and I turn to face her.</p>
<p>“If my girlfriend was here, I’d give her a warm welcome, but she isn’t.” I mutter as she lets her eyes scan my body.</p>
<p>“You’ve gotten taller since I last saw you, and you look in better shape. I always did like your arms with some muscle.” Sofia says moving closer and resting her hand on my arm squeezing slightly. I pull away and look at her in annoyance.</p>
<p>“What do you want Sofia? I have somewhere to be.” I tell her and she smiles.</p>
<p>“Professor Dumbledore’s office, I know. He wants to speak to me too.” She tells me and I roll my eyes walking away.</p>
<p>“Oh come on, why so hostile to me? Just last year you were telling me how we could make it work.” Sofia says her smirk prominent even though I wasn’t facing her. I ignore her remark and walk over to Dumbledore’s office saying the password to get in and walking up the stairs into the main office. I look around before adjusting my bag.</p>
<p>“Professor?” I call out while Sofia walks over to me, standing unnecessarily close to me, causing me to recoil slightly before stepping away. I see Professor Dumbledore appear from his room at the top and smile at the two of us slightly.</p>
<p>“Ah George, Sofia. I’m glad you two could make it. Please take a seat.” He tells us, gesturing to the two chairs in front of his desk. I walk over setting my bag on the floor next to me as Sofia takes the other chair, sitting up straight with a fake smile on her face as Dumbledore sits opposite us.</p>
<p>“You’re probably wondering why you’re both here, right?” He asks us and we nod.</p>
<p>“Well, since you’re both signed up to join the Order, and to work with Kingsley once you turn 16, he has decided that you both should begin your Auror training, now.” Dumbledore tells me and I frown.</p>
<p>“But professor, I’m working with Kingsley to infiltrate Werewolf packs to gain information, why would I need to start my Auror training?” I ask Dumbledore and he smiles softly.</p>
<p>“You may start out as infiltrating Werewolf packs, but Kingsley has several plans for the both of you, so you’ll need to start your training. He has requested you start immediately and you will graduate sooner than the rest of the programme since you have missions set in stone. Kingsley is aware of the situation at school, with your participation in the Triwizard Tournament, your studies and your full moon and has taken that into consideration.” Dumbledore says and I rub my face.</p>
<p>“When do we start?” Sofia asks him and he hands us both a new schedule. I glance over it and frown slightly.</p>
<p>“Professor, this says I don’t have Herbology or Divination anymore?” I ask confused and he nods his head.</p>
<p>“You don’t. Those lessons you’ll be with the Auror Trainers learning everything you need for your missions. You start tomorrow.” Dumbledore says and I rub my face.</p>
<p>“Will I still be able to compete in the tournament and spend time with my friends?” I question and Dumbledore nods. I nod biting my lip softly and setting the timetable into my bag.</p>
<p>“Is there anything else Professor?” Sofia asks and Dumbledore smiles at us both.</p>
<p>“You two will be spending a lot of time together, so you need to get to know each other. George, introduce her to your friendship group.” Dumbledore tells me and I stand up.</p>
<p>“Professor we already know each other. I can’t introduce her to my group!” I exclaim and he looks at me sternly.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t a question. Now, both of you are excused. An Auror will collect you two tomorrow for your first lesson.” Dumbledore says and I sigh picking my bag off the floor and leaving his office hearing Sofia behind me.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on George, it won’t be that bad.” She says and I roll my eyes stopping to face her.</p>
<p>“Don’t act like we’re best friends we aren’t. You’re my ex-girlfriend and it’s staying that way, I’m happy I’ve moved on, don’t even TRY to ruin that for me.” I growl at her and Sofia smirks, crossing her arms. I roll my eyes at her expression and turn back around, continuing my path to the Great Hall ignoring the remarks that Sofia makes from behind me. I walk inside the Hall and smile widely as I see the group laughing and joking around. Jacob looks over at me and his brows furrow slightly as he sees Sofia behind me. I shake my head and walk over, taking my seat next to Luna.</p>
<p>“Hi all.” I say with a smile, kissing Luna softly as Sofia watches.</p>
<p>“Guys, this is Sofia. She’s got to join us.” I tell the group and the girls welcome her but Jacob looks her up and down offering her a fake smile.</p>
<p>“Why is she joining us?” Jacob hisses to me and I sigh running a hand through my hair.</p>
<p>“Since the two of us are joining the Order and the Ministry when we turn 16, Kingsley authorised for the two of us to start our Auror training early, tomorrow. So, Dumbledore told me to introduce her to the group since we have to spend so much time together.” I explain and Luna frowns watching my expression.</p>
<p>“What’s so bad about Sofia joining us? Is there something else?” Luna asks me and I glance at Sofia who was watching me with a smirk.</p>
<p>“I’m George’s ex-girlfriend. His first ever girlfriend.” She explains and I see Ginny look between the two of us.</p>
<p>“Is this the one you told us about on the train, the first year you started?” Ginny asks me and I nod.</p>
<p>“All good things I hope?” Sofia says with a chuckle sitting down next to Jacob who roll his eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah totally good things. All about how you fucked his best friend because he didn’t want to, and how he was waiting to make it perfect.” Jacob spits and Ginny takes his hand softly.</p>
<p>“Now, now George. Telling lies about me isn’t funny is it?” She asks pretending to be offended and I roll my eyes.</p>
<p>“Shove off Sofia. I was there, I heard everything.” Jacob says and I ignore her turning my attention to Luna who had been quiet ever since the revelation.</p>
<p>“Baby?” I whisper to her and she picks her bag up and standing up.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you later.” She mutters walking away. I growl at Sofia and quickly chase after Luna.</p>
<p>“Luna! Luna please! Baby wait!” I say finally catching up to her and taking her arm.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” I ask her seeing her eyes filling with tears.</p>
<p>“You told her you wanted to wait? You considered having sex with her?” She asks me and I shake my head cupping her cheek softly. Luna takes my hand pulling it away from my face.</p>
<p>“No! I never considered it; I didn’t want it with her. Please!” I beg Luna and she shakes her head moving away.</p>
<p>“You told me you wanted to wait, how do I know you’re not just saying that and you’re waiting for some other girl?” Luna asks and I run a hand through my hair.</p>
<p>“Because I love you! I want you Luna! You’re the love of my life, you’re my mate!” I plead with her and she wipes her eyes sniffling softly.</p>
<p>“I just need some time. Please don’t follow me, I’ll see you later.” She whispers and I watch as she walks away. I run a hand through my hair tugging roughly before letting out a frustrated sigh, walking back into the Great Hall and seeing Sofia smirk as I walk in alone.</p>
<p>“Where’s Luna gone?” Hermione asks me and I take my seat again.</p>
<p>“She needs time. Why did you come back Sofia? Why? To ruin my life all over again?” I ask her getting annoyed.</p>
<p>“Calm down George, don’t want your friends to see the real you now do we?” Sofia asks and I close my eyes feeling Hermione and Ginny watching me.</p>
<p>“We know the real him, we know about his Lycanthropy.” Hermione says and Sofia shakes her head.</p>
<p>“So, you know about his excessive rage over small things?” She asks and Ginny keeps her eyes on me as I clench my fists tightly. I hear Draco stand up from beside me and pull on my robes.</p>
<p>“Come on, we’re getting out of here.” Draco tells me and I stand up with Jacob following suit.</p>
<p>“Did George ever tell you about the time he beat someone up for looking at him the wrong way?” Sofia asks and Hermione turns to face me.</p>
<p>“Is that true?” Hermione asks me and I shake my head.</p>
<p>“No. It isn’t. The guy attacked me first after goading me for 20 minutes about my father. I snapped after he punched me in the face.” I tell her and Hermione watches me sceptically.</p>
<p>“Believe what you want Hermione because it’s true!” I mutter and Jacob nods watching Sofia.</p>
<p>“George is telling the truth. I was there. George didn’t swing first.” Jacob says moving over to me and Ginny watches Jacob carefully.</p>
<p>“Come on George, let’s get you out of here before something goes wrong.” Jacob whispers to me and I nod, slinging my bag over my shoulder and walking out of the Great Hall.</p>
<p>“What happened with Luna?” Draco asks as we walk towards the Astronomy Tower. I sigh softly rubbing my face.</p>
<p>“She ran out, as you know and when I caught up to her she had tears in her eyes because of Sofia saying I wanted to wait before having sex with her. Luna got insecure that maybe I was saying to wait because I was waiting for another woman to have sex with, which is ridiculous! I love Luna and she’s the only person I want.” I say and Draco nods.</p>
<p>“She told me she needed some time and not to chase her, so I’ll go and find her soon and try and talk to her again. When Luna’s upset, she doesn’t want to talk she needs an hour alone, but lucky for me I have an idea of where she’s gone.” I mutter as we open the Astronomy Tower door and head up the stairs.</p>
<p>“Why did Sofia even come back?” Jacob asks and I shrug.</p>
<p>“To fuck my life up more? Honestly J, your guess is as good as mine at this point.” I tell him as I toss my bag into the corner and leaning with my back against the rails while the boys sit on the floor opposite me.</p>
<p>“So, what did Dumbledore actually want with you?” Draco asks and I bite my lip.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t due to start Auror training until I turned 16, but since I have missions that he wants me to go on as soon as I’m old enough, he gave Sofia and I access to early training, we’ll graduate before I’m 16 and I’ll be able to start work. But Kingsley knows about the tournament and my school work as well as my transformations so he’s factored all of that into it. Dumbledore gave me a new timetable and made me drop Herbology and Divination.” I tell them and Jacob nods.</p>
<p>“So, you have Auror training starting tomorrow and replacing Herb and Divination?” Draco clarifies and I nod.</p>
<p>“One of the leaders is going to come and get us tomorrow and start our learning, and since Sofia and I are getting good grades and are quick learners, they think we’ll be done by my birthday, when it normally takes two years. The only down side is having to spend so much time with Sofia.” I admit and they nod. They quickly change the subject to the Yule Ball discussing their dates with each other while I turn around looking out of the castle tower onto the courtyard where I see students talking to each other and first years playing as a way to entertain themselves. I smile softly as I see people getting along and enjoying themselves just before the Christmas break. I run my had through my hair and watch the clouds flow past in the sky for several hours before the sun begins to set. I turn to the boys and they offer me a soft smile.</p>
<p>“We’re gonna head to the Great Hall and grab some food, do you want to come?” Draco asks and I shake my head.</p>
<p>“You two go ahead, I’m gonna go for a walk. I’ll join you later.” I tell them and they both nod and leave, meaning I was alone. I let out a deep sigh and pick up my bag, slinging it over my shoulder and leaving the Tower, walking down to the hill next to the lake, seeing a figure already there. I walk over and see their shoulders shaking slightly and I realise the colour of their hair. I sit next to them and take my robe and jacket off, setting them both around Luna’s shoulders whilst we sit in silence. I bring my knees up to my chest and watch the sunset before looking over at Luna and seeing her cry, feeling my heart shatter.</p>
<p>“Do you still love her?” Luna asks me and I shake my head.</p>
<p>“I never did love her. I thought I did but I didn’t. I thought it was love but it was the desperate need to feel wanted.” I tell her softly, watching as she keeps her eyes on the sunset.</p>
<p>“Did you mean what you said in the corridor? That you never wanted to have sex with her?” She asks me and I nod.</p>
<p>“I never wanted her, not once in the 9 months we were together. You’re the only person I want Luna. I want you, completely and solely.” I tell her truthfully and Luna nods wiping her eyes.</p>
<p>“Why did you choose me? Why me over her?” Luna asks me and I can hear the insecurity in her voice, so I turn to look at her carefully.</p>
<p>“There was no choice Luna. There never will. It’s not a matter of you or her, it’s you. It’s always been you. Sofia isn’t the woman I’m destined to be with, you are. Sofia isn’t my mate Luna, you are. Sofia isn’t you; she never could be. You are the woman I want, you’re the one I want to spend my life with, nobody else but you.” I tell her softly and she turns to face me.</p>
<p>“She’s beautiful. She has gorgeous tan skin, and dark brown hair with hazel eyes. Her body is pear shaped and she’s tall. I’m nothing compared to her.” Luna whispers as she lets her tears fall. I shake my head adamantly.</p>
<p>“Luna Elizabeth Lovegood, stop that. You are perfect. Your body is perfect. I love the way your blonde hair frames your cute bubble face, showing off your jawline. I love the fact your blue eyes light up whenever someone comes over to talk to you about something in the quibbler, or about a new creature if they need help with something. I love the way your hand fits in mine when we’re walking or relaxing with our friends. I love the way your skin glows whenever you’re around something that brings you happiness and joy. I love the way you wrap your arms around my neck whenever you’re needing affection. I love the way you’re the perfect height for me to wrap my arms around and hold until we fall asleep. I love the way your body feels right next to me or on top of me when we’re falling asleep at 4am from pulling all-nighters just to study. I love the way you look when you put one of my shirts on that are way too big for you, and the way it falls just above your mid-thigh when you sit up in bed to read a book or catch up on notes. I love the way your back fits perfectly against my front when you sit between my legs. I love the way you’re willing to offer anyone forgiveness no matter what they’ve done to you in the past because you believe everyone deserves a second chance. I love the way you run your fingers through my hair whilst I lay my head in your lap because you can tell I’m anxious or stressed because of something, usually the full moon. I love how your body looks in the moonlight when you’re changing after spending the night before you go back to your dorm so we don’t get in trouble. I love the way you laugh whenever you’re around our friends because your laugh lights up the entire room. I love the way you melt into me when we finally get some alone time despite how much we love our friends. I love the child-like innocence you have when it comes to thestrals and other creatures that fill your head at all times of the night. I love how your lips feel against mine when you kiss me softly. I love the way your body changes when we’re alone, and the way your kisses get more frequent and longer because you know it drives me crazy. I love how you’re respectful of everyone and you always know when something is wrong with anyone and have an unending desire to help everyone anyway you can. I love YOU, Luna. Nobody else. Sofia is my past; you are my present and my future. You’re the woman I’ll marry one day and the woman I want to start a family with. You may not see how perfect you are, but I do, and I’ll remind you every single day, until the day we die if that’s what it takes. You are unbelievably perfect that I never understood how you settled for a guy like me, when you could have anyone, but it’s something I’ll never take for granted.” I tell her seriously, cupping her cheek as I near the end of my speech, seeing her searching my eyes for any sign of a lie, which there wasn’t. She offers me a soft smile and kisses me passionately, as if pouring her apology into it. I smile softly and kiss back before she pulls away, resting her forehead on mine.</p>
<p>“You really mean that?” She asks me and I nod.</p>
<p>“I do. And I know waiting for me to mark you is something you don’t want, but I don’t want to rush it. I want it to be perfect, I want it to be special. You’re my everything Luna Lovegood, and I’ll do everything in my power to tell you that.” I say rubbing her cheek softly. Luna smiles and turns in my arms, watching the sunset as the orange and pink hues blend the sky with the dark blues as the sky turns dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Yule Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>December 24th 1994</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I walk down the long corridors of the castle listening to the bustle of students rushing around the halls to head to Hogsmeade, those who had still to prepare for tonight’s ball. I chuckle softly seeing groups of male students crowding around each other trying to figure out who had dates and who didn’t, a smile forming on my face as I listen to their arguments. I walk through the courtyard and up to the Astronomy Tower where I knew the group would be waiting for me. I open the door and walk up the stairs hearing the laughter of the group causing a wide smile to appear on my face. I get to the top and see the group all sitting around in the usual circle. Jacob sat with Ginny between his legs, Hermione to Jacob’s left, Luna next to her, Draco besides Luna. I smile and set my jacket against the wall and take my seat behind Luna and pull her between my legs, letting her lean into my chest and I kiss her temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning hooligans.” I say with a laugh causing Jacob to laugh along. He reaches over and fist bumps me as the others say good morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we all prepared for this evening?” I ask and they all nod besides Draco who seemed deep in thought. The group all burst into their individual conversations and I turn to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay D?” I ask him concerned and he snaps out of his trance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Yeah I’m fine.” He mutters and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you better than that, what’s going on?” I ask him seriously and he sighs rubbing his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry asked me to this ball.” He tells me and I nod listening as he talks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But whenever someone asks him who he’s taking he says he’s going alone. It’s like he’s embarrassed about me?” Draco admits and I frown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you spoken to him about it?” I ask and he shakes his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve tried too but he just gets defensive. He changes the subject quickly as if it’s awkward for him to talk about.” Draco tells me his eyes showing his hurt. I sigh and rub his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t we go and talk to him, together? I’ll make sure he answers?” I suggest and he gives me a relieved smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we?” He asks and I nod. I kiss Luna’s temple softly before standing up, catching the attention of everyone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you two off?” Hermione asks and I look at Draco. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry hasn’t been talking to me about things so we’re going to go and get answers. I can’t be with him if he’s going to avoid me.” Draco says and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So why are you going?” Ginny asks me and I chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Draco is my cousin; I’m making sure he gets answers. We shouldn’t be too long.” I say as Draco grabs his coat and sliding it on. The two of us walk down the long staircase that leads from the Astronomy Tower and walk besides Draco as we head to the Great Hall. Draco freezes once we get to the entrance and I squeeze his arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go and get him okay? You wait here.” I tell Draco who nods. I offer him a soft smile before looking around the large hall, seeing him sitting with Cedric, Fred &amp; George. I walk over and clear my throat, catching his attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Harry, can I talk to you real quick? In private?” I ask him and he nods. He excuses himself from the table and he follows me outside to where Draco is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you two need to have an honest talk with each other.” I tell them and Harry sighs pushing his hands into his jeans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you ignoring me Harry? I thought we were meant to be dating, but you won’t talk to me.” Draco says the hurt showing in his voice. Harry sighs and offers him a sympathetic smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And we are D. It’s not that I don’t want to be with you, because I do, I have done since we were younger.” Harry tells him and Draco runs a hand through his hair as I lean against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So why are you telling people you don’t have a date for this ball?” I ask Harry and he glances at me softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I didn’t think you’d want everyone to know about us.” Harry says honestly and Draco looks at him in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You told me YOU didn’t want people to know about us. I don’t want to hide Harry.” Draco tells him and Harry nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I’m sorry. I’m just scared of what people will say about us.” Harry admits and I smile slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about what other people say Harry. Other people make shit up to make themselves feel better. Trust me. Be yourself, and if anyone gives you shit for it, send them to the group; we’ll take care of them.” I tell him and he nods with a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you being so nice to me? I was an arsehole to you the first time we met.” Harry says and I chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re dating my cousin. Plus, what happens in the past is the past; just make an improvement for the future.” I say with a shrug and he nods. He smiles softly before looking at Draco. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry D. I really am.” Harry says honestly and Draco nods hugging him tightly. I smile as Harry wraps his arms around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you come up to the Tower with us? No judgement and you two can be just you?” I suggest and Harry nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like that. Let me just go tell the boys.” Harry says and I nod. He heads back into the hall and I look at Draco who had a large smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you everything would work out. I’m a genius you see.” I say jokingly and Draco rolls his eyes pushing me slightly. I chuckle and watch him softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Draco says and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” I say with a smile. Harry walks back out to us with his jacket and holds his hand out for Draco who takes it with a wide smile. I smile at the pair of them, standing next to Draco as we begin the walk. The pair of them laugh and joke about something that had happened in Herbology and I see people watching them with wide smiles on their faces. Blaise walks over standing in front of them. They stop in position and Blaise drops his eyes to their hands, locked tightly together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since when were you a queer?” He asks Draco in disgust and I crack my knuckles standing in front of the pair of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does it matter to you Zabini?” I growl and he smirks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your family must be very happy, a queer and a monster. They must be proud of you.” He says and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are. We’re loved, can’t say the same for you though. Seem to have a lot of hatred in your heart, did your parents not show you enough affection as a child?” I ask, seeing Blaise’s face drop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least I’m not a fag.” Blaise spits and I punch him roughly, causing him to fall to the ground holding his nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t EVER use that word around me or my family again, do you understand me Zabini?” I growl kneeling next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re happy, unlike you and your pitiful relationship. If I hear you say that again a broken nose won’t be the worst injury you face.” I tell him before I stand up, seeing my hand bleeding, but I shake it off. I look around and see students watching us with pride on our faces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go. Zabini’s learnt his lesson by now I hope.” I say looking at Blaise who was still on the floor. We walk away from the courtyard and head into the Astronomy building before Harry finally speaks up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was fucking awesome!” Harry says with a laugh as Draco nods in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, George.” Draco says and I shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re family; you don’t insult family and get away with it.” I say nonchalantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“However, Luna will probably be annoyed at me for getting into another fight but it’s worth it.” I admit and they both laugh. We walk up to the Astronomy Tower and I open the door, walking in with the couple behind me. I reclaim my position behind Luna and wrap my arms around her securely as Harry and Draco take their seats next to each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Harry.” Jacob says with a warm smile while Ginny waves at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George, what happened to your hand?” Hermione says finally seeing the blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing. I’m fine.” I say with a shrug and I feel Luna give me a stern look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby what did you do?” She asks and I bite my lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I punched Zabini.” I admit and Harry smiles softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George! Why would you do that!?” Luna asks, getting angry at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was defending Draco and I.” Harry says, causing their attention to move to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zabini called us both a fag, so George punched him. He was defending us, Zabini had it coming.” Draco says and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t just attack him for no reason. He insulted the family and that isn’t on.” I tell them and Luna nods kissing my jaw before taking my hand and checking the state of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you broke your hand again.” She tells me and I shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s nothing new now is it?” I ask with a chuckle as Luna pulls her wand out of her pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be prepared, I may cry out in pain.” I tell the group who all nod bracing themselves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Episkey.” She casts and I groan slightly as my bones shift back into place. Luna takes my hand carefully making sure they were realigned properly before kissing me softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How often have you used that spell?” Harry asks and I smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Werewolves tend to get a lot of injuries on the Full Moon, our bones are more fragile. I think in the two weeks Luna has known about it she’s used it about 6 times?” I ask and Luna nods with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s clumsy. He falls over in the dorm room and breaks a finger.” Luna says and the group chuckles. We sit around talking for several hours before I check the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, we better get ready for the ball, it’s starting soon.” I suggest and we all stand up. I stand in front of Luna and help her up, keeping my hand on her hip to keep her balance as she takes my hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll meet you guys outside the entrance?” Luna suggests and we all nod. We go our separate ways, all heading to our respective Common Rooms. I interlock my hand with Luna’s as we walk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to see your suit again. You look so good in it.” She tells me and I smile softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I look nothing in compared to you in the dress you bought.” I admit and she smiles. I chuckle softly as we walk into the Common room seeing the chaos of students getting ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you here when you’re changed?” I ask and she nods, kissing me softly. Luna quickly heads to her Dorm room to start changing and head to my own, walking in and seeing the boys stressing about what to wear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George! You have better fashion than us, help.” They beg and I laugh walking over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What colour is Sausan wearing?” I ask Tommy. “Purple.” He tells me and I nod, I pass him his black suit, but put a purple waistcoat and tie with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wear that. It’ll compliment the purple but still make her stand out over you.” I tell Tommy and he thanks me. I look over at Roger who gives me a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m guessing Fleur is wearing something light grey or very pale blue?” I ask and Roger nods. I nod with a smile and pass him his dress robes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep it simple. Plain dress robes will do the trick.” I tell him and he thanks me. They both quickly get changed and I head over to my bed, pulling my suit out of the trunk and lying it down. I make sure it had no creases before heading into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I brush my teeth and apply cologne before walking back into the bedroom and changing into the dark blue trousers that were tailored to fit me the right way without being baggy and pull on my plain white button up. I carefully tuck it into the trousers, fastening my black belt around my waist before picking up the black tie with a blue stripe going diagonally across it. I wrap it around my neck and tie it neatly, putting the tie clip on my dad got me for Christmas a few years ago, before sliding on a dark blue waistcoat to match the stripe in the tie and my trousers, as well as my black blazer. I secured dad’s cufflinks onto the sleeves of my shirt and stand in front of the mirror making sure the outfit looked good, before putting on the dress shoes I had bought, making sure they had no scuffs in them. Once the outfit was complete I begin styling my hair to make sure it stayed the way I wanted for the night, and strapping my watch over my wrist with the black leather strap, checking the time, 6:48pm. I walk down into the Common Room and see the room mostly clear since everyone had rushed off to the ball to make sure they got good seats, so I take a seat by the fire watching the flames flicker as I wait for Luna to finish changing. A few minutes pass by and I hear someone walking down the stairs of the dorms so I look over. I feel my breathing hitch in my throat as I see Luna walking down the stairs. I stand up and adjust my waist coat as I walk over to her, holding my hand for her to take as she comes down the last few steps. Luna sends me a grateful smile as she fixes the end of her dress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look incredible.” I say honestly as I take in the dress. The long blue material fell down her body, hugging the curves of her body. The neckline of the dress dipping to just above her cleavage and the tiny straps holding the dress around her body were covered by a blue shawl. I look down and see the large slit up the side of the dress, over her left leg and her hands clutching a small purse that I recognised as her mothers. Her face had faint natural makeup on, with a small hint of eyeshadow to match the rest of her outfit. I smile softly and kiss her hand gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You never fail to amaze me.” I tell her as I move her hand from my lips. I see her blush slightly and she adjusts the tie around my neck, laying it flat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look incredibly handsome.” She tells me and I smile. I hold my arm out for her to take as I check the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we?” I ask and Luna nods, taking my arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We shall.” She says and we begin walking down to the hall. I smile seeing people watch us as we walk, admiring her outfit. Luna rests her head on my shoulder as we walk and I help her down the stairs carefully. We stop outside the Hall seeing the other champions besides Draco and Harry. I chuckle slightly as I see Fleur and Roger, as well as Viktor stood alone. I frown slightly checking the time. 6:01pm. Hermione wasn’t here and she was never late. I think to myself and Luna taps my shoulder. I look over at her and she points to the stairs where Hermione was stood, I see Viktor look over at Hermione and I smile widely seeing the pride on his face, I walk over and help her down the stairs as she lifted her dress, before giving her a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look beautiful Hermione.” I tell her and she blushes before walking over to Viktor. He presses a soft kiss to her hand and she smiles at him. We get in the queue and I hear two people running towards the hall, so I turn and see Harry and Draco running over and fixing their ties. I laugh softly and roll my eyes jokingly as they get in the queue behind us. Luna and I stand at the front since I had the most points so far, after the first task, with Harry behind me, and Viktor behind Harry. Fleur was at the back since she had just barely gotten fewer points than us. Professor McGonagall nods her head at us and I smile in return. Luna takes my arm and I press a soft kiss to her temple as the doors to the Hall open. I hear the music playing and we walk inside, seeing people applaud us and watch as we all walk to the front of the hall, taking our seats at the tables we were assigned. I pull Luna’s chair out for her before sitting next to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want a drink my love?” I ask her and she nods. I kiss her temple softly and head to the bar, getting us both a glass and passing it to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non alcoholic since I know you don’t want to drink.” I tell Luna and she smiles at me taking a sip. I see Hermione take her seat in front of us as Viktor goes to talk to his Durmstrang friends and get the pair of them drinks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione you look incredible. Pink is really your colour.” Luna says and I nod with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two look so good! The matching blue suits you both really well and brings out your eyes!” Hermione tells us and I nod with a smile. I sip my drink letting it linger on my tongue slightly before swallowing it. I look around and see everyone talking amongst their friends, the conversations filling the air. I see Dumbledore looking for the champions and the DJ then playing the waltz. I stand up and hold my hand out for Luna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Care for a dance M’lady?” I ask her with a cheek smile. Viktor walks over and holds his hand out for Hermione, who takes it. Luna takes my hand and I walk to the dance floor with her, seeing Harry and Draco walk over, as well as Fleur and Roger. I smile softly seeing everyone watching the 8 of us, and I rest my hand on Luna’s back, at the bottom of her spine, and holding her right hand with my left in the air slightly. I look at her and see the nerves in her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax okay? Follow my lead.” I whisper and she nods softly biting her bottom lip. I kiss her temple gently and begin moving in time with the song, smiling as Luna loosens up and enjoys the dance more. I smile and lift her, hearing the laugh fall from her lips as other students and teachers begin joining in with the dance. We continue dancing until the song ends and I bow softly to Luna causing her to laugh. Everyone begins to applaud and The Weird Sisters begin setting up the stage for their set. The DJ plays some other songs and I look at Luna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mind if I go dance with Hermione?” I ask Luna, as I see Hermione watching the dance floor longingly. Luna shakes her head and I kiss her softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you. I’ll be back okay?” I say and Luna nods. I smile softly and walk over to Hermione standing next to her and holding my hand out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on.” I say and she smiles widely at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t dance?” Hermione says and I chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a good thing I can. Just follow me okay?” I tell her and she nods, taking my hand. I smile softly and we get into position and I count down. I see Hermione smile widely as we begin dancing, she laughs the entire time as I feel people watching us. I look around and see Draco watching us with happiness on his face. The song ends and I bow, while Hermione curtseys and then I hug her tightly. She hugs me back tightly before we take our seats at our table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what else can you do that we haven’t found out yet?” Draco asks me with a raised eyebrow and I smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something’s better left unsaid.” I say with a wink as I sip my drink. I see Luna blush slightly and I bite back a chuckle. The Weird Sisters begin their set and I get the table another round of drinks as they all go and dance. I smile softly watching Luna dance with the rest of the group, and I finish my drink. I check the time on my watch and I see that it was almost 11:30pm. I loosen my tie from around my neck as I let my eyes trail over Luna’s body, biting the inside of my lip slightly. Luna walks over taking a long swig of her drink before sitting opposite me. She looks over and tugs on my tie slightly before kissing me passionately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t we head back to the dorm? Everyone should be here until at least 12:00pm.” Luna whispers and I nod biting my lip softly. Luna stands up and pulls me out of my chair taking my hand, gently pulling me out of the room. I smile softly and catch up, pressing my hands to her hips and turning her around, kissing her softly. She smiles softly against my lips, pulling the tie around my neck to bring me closer. I pull away soon after and Luna takes my hand again pulling me towards the common room. We walk inside and head up to my dorm, but I fumble with the door as Luna attaches her lips to my neck. I bite my lip and finally open the door, lifting her up by her thighs as she wraps her legs around my waist. I tumble back to my bed and lie her down on it, as she grabs my blazer pulling me on top of her. I smile softly and kiss her softly again as I unbutton my waistcoat letting it fall open. Luna pulls my blazer and waistcoat off, tossing them onto the floor next to my bed, not caring where they ended. She wraps her hands around the tie that was hanging from my neck as I pull away from the kiss, panting softly. Luna looks up at me and smirks slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh the uses of this thing.” She mutters and I bite my lip softly trying to calm down. Luna chuckles at the reaction she had against me, before she kisses down my jaw, connecting her lips to my neck again, biting softly and leaving marks lining my neck. I groan softly and tilt my head as she flips us over so she was straddling my hips. I rest my hands on her hips, as Luna let’s go of my tie and moves back from my neck. Her hands trail down to my shirt, unbuttoning it and letting it fall open, before she moves my own hands up her body, letting them linger softly before I sit up placing one on the side of her neck and using the other to keep myself up as I press a rough hungry kiss to her lips. I hear her moan softly and I feel a fire get lit in the pit of my stomach as I kiss down her neck, kissing the area exposed above her chest, leaving several kisses before biting softly on the skin on her neck, soothing the bite with my tongue. I feel her hands tangle in my hair pushing me closer to her chest as I smirk softly, before grabbing her chin with my hand making her look at me. I see the need in her eyes and I kiss her roughly again and her hands drop to my shirt pulling it off my body, running her fingers over my scars as my hands move to the zipper of her dress, slowly tugging on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look so fucking good.” I mutter to Luna softly as I kiss her neck again before connecting our lips once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No seriously tonight was aw- Oh god! JESUS GEORGE!” I hear Tommy say and I groan pulling away from Luna’s lips. I quickly do the zip on her dress as the boys walk in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys literally couldn’t have spent at least another 30 minutes in the hall?” I ask annoyed as Luna moves to sit next to me, whilst I grab a shirt off my chair. Tommy looks at me with a smirk forming on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we didn’t expect to come back and see you about to get busy with your girlfriend. Next time put a tie on the door and we’ll know.” Tommy says and I nod running a hand through my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking noted.” I mutter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or put up silencing charms and wards so we can’t see what’s going on?” Roger suggests and I see Luna blush slightly. I smirk to myself before nodding. I stand up and take Luna’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speak a word of what you saw tonight and I’ll hex you into next week.” I tell the boys and they all nod. Luna and I walk out of my dorm and up to hers. I chuckle softly as I see the deflated look on her face. I reach over and rub her cheek softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why couldn’t we have gone to the Champions quarters?” She asks me annoyed and I smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They keep those locked besides the day before and after the tasks. It’s so we can focus and not worry about people in our dorms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One day baby, I promise. I’ll actually make sure to take precautions next time.” I say with a smile causing Luna to laugh. She kisses me softly and I hear the other girls walk up the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on, you better head to bed. I’ll see you in the morning?” I ask her and she nods. Luna kisses me softly again before heading into her room so I head back to my own. I walk back in and see Tommy smirking at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t even Jones. I will hex you into next week.” I mutter as I walk over to my bed and sit on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone seems frustrated.” He says jokingly and I glare at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was about to have incredible sex with my girlfriend before you morons walked in, sorry if I’m not in the happiest moods to see you.” I respond and he laughs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we had known what was going on, we wouldn’t have come back so early.” He admits and I nod, rubbing my face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I’m sorry. I’m gonna get ready for bed and then try and get some sleep.” I tell him and he nods. I head into our bathroom and change quickly before getting in my bed and trying to fall asleep, ignoring the images that flashed across my brain.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The Second Task</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">December 25<sup>th</sup> 1994</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I wake up feeling the sun shining in my eyes, so I raise my hand to block it as I rub my face with my free arm. I look around the dorm room and see it empty, letting me understand that everyone had gone to spend time with friends. I get out of my bed and toss on a black v-neck shirt and my jeans, as well as my high top trainers and giving my bag that was filled with Christmas presents for the group. I sling it over my shoulder and lay my jacket over my arm for in case Luna got cold later on, before making my way out of the dorm.</p>
<p>“Happy Christmas George.” Cho says and I smile.</p>
<p>“Happy Christmas Cho. Have you seen Luna this morning?” I ask Cho and she nods.</p>
<p>“Yeah she left about 10 minutes ago.” She tells me and I thank her before leaving. Just as I reach the Astronomy Tower I hear someone call my name. I look around and see Professor Moody walking over to me.</p>
<p>“Is everything okay Professor?” I ask him concerned and he stops in front of me.</p>
<p>“Have you figured out the clue yet?” He asks me and I shake my head.</p>
<p>“I tried too sir. I checked every book I could to decipher the noise I heard but there’s nothing on it.” I say frowning my eyebrows slightly. I hear him tut before pulling the flask from his pocket taking a quick swig.</p>
<p>“Have you tried submerging the egg?” He asks and I bite my lip.</p>
<p>“No I didn’t...” I mutter thinking to myself.</p>
<p>“Try it out; the quietest place is the prefect’s bathroom on the 3<sup>rd</sup> floor. You’ll be intrigued with what you find out.” Mad-eye tells me before quickly walking away. I walk down the corridors and towards the Astronomy Tower, quietly making my way up the stairs trying to figure out who was already here. I hear Hermione, Ginny and Luna talking so I pause and lean against the wall listening as they talk.</p>
<p>“Hermione I don’t think you fully grasp what happened.” Ginny says with a laugh.</p>
<p>“Like they almost sealed the bond last night.” Ginny says and I hear Luna chuckle softly and I could tell there was a blush on her face.</p>
<p>“That we almost did.” I say finally walking up the last few steps, chuckling as I see the girls turn to face me.</p>
<p>“What else did my incredibly sexy girlfriend tell you about last night?” I ask setting my bag down and wrapping my arms around Luna kissing her softly.</p>
<p>“How you two got very hot and heavy in your dorm room and despite BOTH being Ravenclaws, completely forgot about silencing charms and visibility wards.” Hermione says and I roll my eyes jokingly.</p>
<p>“I’m terribly sorry that my first instinct when this little tease was leaving marks along my neck wasn’t to grab my wand and put up some wards, it was how quickly can I get this incredible dress off her body and make her beg for me.” I say feeling Luna’s body physically react to what I was saying, causing a small smirk to form on my lips.</p>
<p>“I’m the tease!?” Luna asks and I nod.</p>
<p>“You knew exactly what that dress would do to me!” I say with a laugh and she scoffs.</p>
<p>“You know I love when you where 3 piece suits, especially ones that compliment your eyes. And I also know that you bought a shirt that was a little bit too small just because it shows off your muscles.” Luna tells me and I smirk, kissing her softly.</p>
<p>“I also know you have a very big kink for me in a tie, so you have something other than my hair to pull on.” I whisper in her ear and she shudders. I chuckle softly and kiss her temple as the rest of the boys finally walk up to us. They take one look around at us before sighing and sitting down.</p>
<p>“You two didn’t fuck did you?” Draco asks and I shake my head.</p>
<p>“They forgot to put wards and silencing charms up, so they got caught.” Ginny says and I roll my eyes slightly as Luna moves to sit on my lap, and I wrap my arms around her waist kissing her neck softly.</p>
<p>“Okay enough of me fucking up, can we celebrate Christmas now?” I ask with a laugh and we change the subject.</p>
<p>“Honestly, this time away from class is really needed. Snape really has not been kind to us this year, and I thought he was bad last year.” Luna tells me and I nod.</p>
<p>“I know baby. I don’t know what his problem is honestly. It’s like he just hates all of us for no reason.” I say and Luna nods in agreement.</p>
<p>“Everything okay?” They ask and I nod with a smile.</p>
<p>“I still cannot believe you fucked up Snape’s potion THAT badly.” Ginny tells me and I run a hand through my hair.</p>
<p>“I didn’t PURPOSELY do it! One of the Slytherins handed me the wrong ingredient and put it into the cauldron when I wasn’t looking.” I defend myself. The group indulges themselves in a conversation about the second task whilst I think back to what Mad-eye told me earlier. The prefect’s bathroom? Submerging the egg? Did it have something to do with water? I run a hand through my hair thinking to myself and leaning back in my chair whilst Luna messes with my hand as I zone out.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Jacob asks and I nod.</p>
<p>“Yeah just thinking about something Mad-eye told me before we came out.” I say and he turns to face me.</p>
<p>“What did Mad-eye say?” Jacob questions.</p>
<p>“He told me to take the egg to the 3<sup>rd</sup> floor prefect’s bathroom and to submerge it. I think he’s trying to tell me about the lake. Something to do with the lake for the 2<sup>nd</sup> task, I just don’t know what.” I tell him and he rubs the slight stubble on his jaw.</p>
<p>“Maybe go and take a bath in the bathroom, avoid Myrtle though, she has a tendency to be a little creepy.” Jacob says and I nod offering him a thankful smile before we spend a few hours in the tower together celebrating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">February 24<sup>th</sup> 1995</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I walk out of the Champions quarter, making sure my wand was strapped into the holder on my leg before walking down to the lake seeing students get into boats and row over to where the second task would be taking place. I pull my hoodie over my body and look around trying to find Luna to no avail. I get in one of the boats and get taken to the small dock at the bottom of the stairs where Harry was stood with Jacob and Ginny.</p>
<p>“Where is everyone?” I ask confused as I walk over to them.</p>
<p>“I don’t know honestly, I was hoping they’d turn up with you.” Ginny admits and I frown. I see Ron approach us as well as Fleur and the rest of the Beauxbatons, seeing Fleur look around trying to find her little sister. I bite my lip slightly having a decently bad feeling about this task, especially since it had to do with the black lake. I take my hoodie off and fold it, setting it on the floor and looking into the water trying to find anything. I remember everything Hermione had helped me learn over the past few days, since I had taken Mad-eye’s advice. I zone out of the moment thinking to myself as I feel someone rest their hand on my shoulder. I shake my head and turn, seeing Professor Lupin watch me with a sympathetic smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Professor, have you seen Luna? I haven’t see her since yesterday and it’s kind of scaring me.” I admit and he sighs slightly.</p>
<p>“I haven’t...” He says hesitantly and I can tell he’s lying to me. I go to speak but get interrupted by Dumbledore. I shake my hands slightly as I see Mad-eye pass something to Harry. I ignore it and listen to Dumbledore.</p>
<p>“Welcome to the second task. Last night something was stolen from each of our champions, a treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the black lake.” Dumbledore says and I feel my heart drop as I make a realisation.</p>
<p>“No...” I mutter to myself as my eyes widen. </p>
<p>“In order to win each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough. Except for this, they will have on hour to do so and one hour only. After that they’ll be on their own.” Dumbledore announces and I look at Fleur and Harry, seeing the fear on their faces.</p>
<p>“You may begin at the start of the cannon.” Dumbledore says and I see Harry choke on something. I take a deep breath and Jacob rubs my back.</p>
<p>“Just focus on what you learnt. You’ll be okay.” He tells me and I nod. I hear the cannon fire and three of us dive under the water. I grab my wand from the strap on my leg and cast the bubblehead charm feeling a veil form around my face. I tuck my wand back into the holder securely before I dive down into the water swimming close to the floor. I swim around trying to find any semblance about where the treasures are. I swim through large vines that clung to my body as I swim. I slash them and they finally let go and I continue swimming. I feel the waves of the water pushing against me, making me swim even harder than I was already. I look around trying to see anything through the deep black water that covered by vision, seeing small figures swimming around me. That must be the merpeople Myrtle told me about in the bathroom. I rack my brain about everything I had learnt trying to think of anything that could be helpful but eventually giving up. I carry on for around 50 minutes, not finding any sign of the treasures. I paddle softly staying in one spot and looking around through the darkness trying to find any sign of where this would be. As I turn around I see a light piercing through the darkness and I feel my hopes rise slightly. That had to be where they were. I begin the long swim over hearing the sounds and singing of what I can only assume are Merpeople. I get closer and the light becomes brighter and the voices get louder. I break through the other side of the vines and see the treasure. But it wasn’t treasure. It was my friends, my family, my GIRLFRIEND and one I assumed that was Fleur’s younger sister. I swim over and pull my wand out looking at them all. They were here, Draco, Hermione and Luna, seemingly unconscious or in a trance, floating in the water. I had to save them; I had to save all of them. I send a spell at the vine holding Luna to the bottom of the lake and go to cast the spell again, but one of the merpeople swims over and scratches me, distracting me. One of them swims in front of me, pressing their long sharp nails to my neck. I look the creature over seeing its light grey skin, and dark green hair as it flows through the water. The dark eyes seemingly piercing into mine as they watch me. I shake my head trying to move away from them as several more begin to crowd me. They grab my arms holding me tightly as the gills on their necks shutter as they take out long deep breaths.</p>
<p>“They’re my friends, my family! I can’t leave them!” I shout through the water, hearing the sound come out as a muffle. The merpeople growl at me.</p>
<p>“Only one.” They hiss and I look back. I grab Luna by the arm and swim to the surface. Once we break the surface I hear people cheer. Luna gasps for air and I pull her to the dock, helping her out as I look back into the water. I look around and see Fleur watching me with fear in her face.</p>
<p>“Look after her!” I shout to Jacob and go to dive back in before someone grabs me.</p>
<p>“You can’t go back!” Professor Lupin tells me and I shake my head.</p>
<p>“My friends are down there! I can’t leave them! The hours almost up!” I shout struggling against his grip.</p>
<p>“If you do you’ll lose points.” Dumbledore tells me and I break from Professor Lupin’s grip.</p>
<p>“I don’t care about some stupid points! My Cousin is down there! Fleur’s sister is down there! Just keep Luna safe.” I shout before diving back into the water. I dive down and struggle against the water as I finally reach the others. I see Viktor swim over and separate the vine holding Hermione to the floor before Harry swims over and sees Draco. He looks between Draco and Fleur’s sister before looking at me.</p>
<p>“Take them. I’ve got the merpeople.” I tell Harry as I swim over. I pull my wand out and the merpeople surround me. I shake my head and separate the vine holding the girl to the water, and Harry severs the vine holding Draco. He grabs both of their arms and swims to the top whilst I distract the merpeople. They surround me and I hold my wand to defend myself as they attack me. They bump into me, pushing and scratching me as I try to fight them off. I sink further down into the water, being pushed by them, feeling my vision become clouded. I realise the hour is almost up so the spell was wearing off. I struggle against the merpeople that held me down, breaking free and swimming as hard as I could to the surface. I feel them grabbing on to my legs trying to stop me but I aim my wand up.</p>
<p>“Ascendio!” I call and I feel myself get flung through the water, breaking the surface and landing again. I take a long deep breath and swim over to the dock, coughing slightly as I collapse. I look up and see Fleur holding her sister tightly. I cough roughly as I slide my wand back into the holder on my leg, before carefully standing up.</p>
<p>“What the hell were you thinking!?” Luna asks me as she runs over hugging me tightly.</p>
<p>“You’re okay.” I mutter softly hugging her tightly, burying my face into her neck.</p>
<p>“Thank Merlin you’re okay.” I whisper kissing her temple softly.</p>
<p>“Why did you go back!?” Luna asks me and I shake my head pulling away.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t leave Fleur’s sister down there; I couldn’t leave any of them down there. I had to try.” I say as Luna sees the cuts over my face and arms from the merpeople.</p>
<p>“You idiot. You stupid heroic idiot.” She says me letting out a laugh, kissing me softly. I see Fleur watching me as she holds her sister close to her chest.</p>
<p>“Thank you. For saving her.” Fleur tells me and I shrug.</p>
<p>“I didn’t. Harry did.” I say with a shrug. Fleur nods before thanking Harry, kissing his cheek softly as Draco walks over to him wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. I chuckle slightly at him before Dumbledore calls for the other judges. Hermione walks over to the pair of us hugging us tightly, before she wraps a towel around us to dry off.</p>
<p>“Are you both okay? You must be freezing!” She tells us and I chuckle slightly.</p>
<p>“You always have to be heroic don’t you?” Jacob asks me jokingly and I shrug.</p>
<p>“Guess it’s just the way I am.” I say with a laugh and he hugs me tightly.</p>
<p>“You look like shit.” Ginny says and I roll my eyes jokingly.</p>
<p>“Thanks Gin, love to see you too.” I say and she laughs hugging me.</p>
<p>“At least you’re okay. All of you.” She tells us and we nod. Luna rests her head on my shoulder wrapping her arm around mine to hold me tightly.</p>
<p>“Attention! Attention! Now, the winner of this task is George Umbridge!” Dumbledore calls and I frown slightly while they cheer.</p>
<p>“But professor I broke the rules? I went back to rescue the others?” I say confused and he just smiles.</p>
<p>“While what you did broke the rules, the other judges and I decided that you and Mr Potter showed extreme braveness and determination despite the rules to rescue the others, so he is in Second Place.” Dumbledore says and I see Igor roll his eyes, annoyed at the decision. Hermione and Draco hug Harry tightly whilst Dumbledore reads out the Fleur was in last and Viktor was in third.</p>
<p>“Come on, you all need to head to the infirmary for Madam Pomfrey to check you over.” Professor Lupin tells us and we nod. I hold Luna’s hand tightly as we head onto the boats to get back to the castle. We walk up the large hill and I see Barty walk over to Harry talking to him as Harry looks around awkwardly. I chuckle softly and we continue walking, heading to the infirmary behind Madam Pomfrey. The 7 of us walk inside, setting ourselves down on beds. Hermione and Viktor sat next to each other, Fleur and her sister, Draco was sat alone waiting for Harry and Luna was sat beside me, still cuddling into my arm.</p>
<p>“You were under water for an hour and a half George, the spell is only meant to last an hour.” Hermione tells me and I nod.</p>
<p>“I know, I know. I felt myself start blacking out honestly. The merpeople kept dragging me to the bottom of the lake. I only got out alive because of Ascendio.” I admit and Luna frowns cuddling into me. I wrap my arm around her shoulder pressing a soft kiss to her temple.</p>
<p>“I’m okay baby, I promise.” I tell her and she nods sighing softly. Madam Pomfrey comes and checks us over to make sure we’re all okay as Harry finally reaches the Infirmary.</p>
<p>“Bloody crouch wouldn’t leave me alone. Mad-eye had to come and rescue me.” Harry mutters causing us to laugh as he sits next to Draco. Draco intertwines their hands and stays with him while Madam Pomfrey checks him over to make sure he wasn’t injured. We all get let go and Fleur, her sister and Viktor make their ways to their friends, while the rest of us go and meet Ginny and Jacob before heading into the Great Hall. We take a seat at one of the tables and begin talking.</p>
<p>“Don’t you have Auror training tomorrow?” Draco asks me and I nod.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Kingsley changed out schedule so we train more. We are fitting like 3 years worth of stuff into less than a year; he’s killing me with the research.” I admit and Luna frowns.</p>
<p>“Didn’t he say you only needed the basics?” Harry asks and I nod.</p>
<p>“He did, but apparently my missions have changed, so I have to learn even more.” I tell him and I hear Luna groan.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t he realise you have a life, and studies to keep up on?” She asks and I chuckle softly kissing her temple softly.</p>
<p>“I don’t know my love, but don’t worry; I will make time for you, always. You come over everyone else.” I say and she smiles softly kissing me again. I smile softly and she rests her head on my shoulder. I see Ron walk into the Great Hall with Fred and George, and the three of them walk over to us.</p>
<p>“Congratulations George. You’re 2 for 2 with those challenges!” Fred tells me and I shrug.</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t have won the second one; I broke the rules pretty badly.” I admit and Hermione shakes her head.</p>
<p>“You broke them for a good reason, to save everyone else.” George admits and I shrug.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I just don’t feel like I should have won that.” I tell them and Luna kisses my cheek running her hand up my shirt and rubbing my back softly. I smile at her softly before talking to Draco.</p>
<p>“Mum sent me a letter by the way, asking how the tournament was going. They all really wanted to be here but Dumbledore wouldn’t let them.” Draco tells me and I frown.</p>
<p>“He wouldn’t?” I ask confused and Draco shrugs.</p>
<p>“Go and ask Dumbledore, I’m sure he’ll tell you why.” Draco tells me and I nod standing up.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back, care to join me my love?” I ask Luna holding my hand out for her. She smiles and takes it standing up next to me.</p>
<p>“We’ll be back later.” I tell them and the pair of us walk into the empty corridor since everyone was down at Hoagsmeade. We walk through the corridor towards Dumbledore’s office and I let us both in since I knew the password. Luna looks at me confused and I smile.</p>
<p>“I’ve been in this office more than I’d care to admit.” I tell her and she chuckles but nods. We walk up the stairs into his office and I look around.</p>
<p>“Professor?” I call out. Dumbledore appears from his room and offers us both a soft smile.</p>
<p>“Ah Mr Umbridge, Ms Lovegood. What can I help you both with?” He asks and I look at Luna.</p>
<p>“Professor, how come you didn’t allow George’s mum and family to be at the task today?” Luna asks and Dumbledore smiles softly taking a seat.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, one of the agreements with Barty and the Ministry was that the Black &amp; Malfoy family couldn’t be present at the events, purely to ensure nothing went wrong with them.” Dumbledore says and I frown.</p>
<p>“But they wouldn’t do anything?” I say confused and he sighs.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, they have ties to the Dark Lord, it makes them a threat.” Dumbledore says and I feel myself getting angry.</p>
<p>“My family are NOT a threat.” I say seriously and he watches me carefully.</p>
<p>“Watch your tone Mr Umbridge.” He tells me and I shake my head.</p>
<p>“Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy and my family are NOT with the Dark Lord anymore. They left that, by not allowing them here you’re agreeing that someone cannot change. You’re disgracing everything you preach when you talk about acceptance and change!” I say and Dumbledore stands up watching me.</p>
<p>“Mr Umbridge you need to calm down!” Dumbledore says and I shake my head.</p>
<p>“Stop punishing my family for what they felt they HAD to do! My mum is not a bad person despite what you think!” I shout and Luna stands in front of me cupping my face and making me look at her.</p>
<p>“Calm down.” She mutters to me and I close my eyes letting out a deep breath.</p>
<p>“I am aware of your mothers disconnection from the Dark Lord, but since that is routed so deeply in her family, the Ministry has concerns that she’ll go back to him. Since I am only following Ministry guidance I am tied with what I can do. However, I will talk to Barty about allowing them for the final task as long as they are watched at all costs.” Dumbledore says calmly and Luna thanks him. Luna interlocks our hands and drags me out of Dumbledore’s office and pushes me against a wall.</p>
<p>“You need to keep your anger under control. You can’t just lose it like that on Dumbledore!” She tells me sternly and I let out a deep breath.</p>
<p>“I know, I know. It’s just it’s like they can’t live without being persecuted for mistakes they made in the past. It’s bullshit Luna!” I tell her and she nods.</p>
<p>“Baby I know, but going off on Dumbledore isn’t helping. You need to focus on the tasks and your Auror training. You need to make sure your safe so that in the future we can change people’s views and the legislation and help them see that.” Luna tells me moving her hand to my neck rubbing softly. I let out a deep sigh and rest my head on hers.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” I mutter and she nods, kissing me softly.</p>
<p>“Come on, let’s get back to the group.” Luna says taking my hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Baby please!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">May 19<sup>th</sup> 1995</span> </strong>
</p><p>I walk back into the castle after going on a morning run as I did every day, heading towards my common room to get changed before Auror training. I walk down the long castle hearing my footsteps echo down them as I hum to myself slightly.</p><p>“George wait up!” I hear someone call. I turn around and see Sofia running after me so I roll my eyes slightly and continue walking. She eventually catches up with me and stands next to me as I walk.</p><p>“What do you want Sofia?” I ask her annoyance evident in my voice. She hugs her books to her chest tightly as she walks besides me.</p><p>“I just want to talk, that’s all.” Sofia tells me and I sigh.</p><p>“About what? We have nothing to talk about.” I tell her and she shakes her head.</p><p>“We do. You know we do.” Sofia says and I stop walking and face her.</p><p>“We have NOTHING to talk about, alright? We dated for 9 months and you fucked my best friend. You moved to America and I moved on. There’s nothing to talk about.” I tell her seriously and she moves closer to me, but I hold my hand out to stop her.</p><p>“You don’t love her though, be honest with yourself. You love me. You know you do.” Sofia says and I roll my eyes.</p><p>“Luna means more to me than you did. That woman is my future and my now. She’s loyal and she shows me love I never knew was possible. Luna helped me accept who I am and she showed me that I was handsome and worthy of love. All you did when we were together was make me feel like I wasn’t good enough.” I tell her and I see her face fall slightly.</p><p>“Look I’m sorry. I really am. I love you and I know somewhere you deep down you love me too. We can work this out; we don’t need to throw everything away because of a mistake!” Sofia begs me and I shake my head.</p><p>“YOU threw everything away the moment you had sex with Alex. That isn’t on me. I found the love of my life, I found my Mate. I’m HAPPY Sofia! If you really loved me you’d let me be happy with her!” Sofia watches me carefully as I talk.</p><p>“I love Luna, beyond words! I want to marry that woman, I want kids with her. She makes me feel like a better man, and she convinces me to step out of my comfort zone to try something!” I explain and I feel Sofia press her lips against mine. I push her away and wipe my face.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing!?” I shout at her in disgust. I see her look down the corridor and smirk slightly. I follow her eyes and see Luna watching us.</p><p>“Baby...” I say and I see her back up and run off. I growl and look back at Sofia.</p><p>“Stay the fuck away from me. Seriously.” I mutter before running after Luna.</p><p>“Luna please!” I call seeing her run down to the water front. I finally catch up and take her hand; I carefully turn and see her crying.</p><p>“Baby...” I mutter and reach to wipe her tears but she slaps my hand from her face.</p><p>“Don’t touch me, how could you!?” She shouts and I shake my head.</p><p>“Please, just let me explain!” I beg her and she wipes her face. Luna reaches her hand up and slaps me harshly, causing my face to tilt to the side from the force.</p><p>“I thought you loved me!” She cries and I look at her.</p><p>“I do love you! I love you beyond words! I didn’t kiss Sofia! She kissed me and I pushed her off, please. You have to believe me!” I say to her my voice breaking. Luna shakes her head and backs away from me.</p><p>“You were meant to be different from Neville.” She whispers and I let my tears fall from my eyes.</p><p>“Luna I am, I promise you! You’re the love of my life please, I can’t lose you.” I beg and she wipes her eyes.</p><p>“We’re done. I can’t believe you.” She whispers before walking away.</p><p>“Luna please! This can’t be the end of us!” I call after her but she continues walking back to the castle. I watch her leave before breaking down to myself, falling to my knees and hiding my face in my hands as I cry. I had lost her, all because of Sofia. I stand up and walk down the shack, closing the door behind me and collapsing on the sofa. I lean back and stare at the ceiling letting my feelings overwhelm me. Luna had left me, she dumped me. I check the time on my watch and see that it was almost 9am. I close my eyes and let my tears fall as I sob to myself. I hear a loud noise so I open my eyes, seeing Sirius and Bella stood in the hallway. Bella walks around the house and Sirius walks into the living room.</p><p>“Bella I found him.” Sirius calls and I look up at him, my eyes blood shot and still leaking tears. He moves and sits in front of me as Bella walks into the Living Room. She gasps as she sees me, rushing over and sitting next to me.</p><p>“Sweetheart what happened?” Bella asks me softly and I let out a soft sniff as I wipe my tears.</p><p>“Luna dumped me.” I admit my voice hoarse from crying. Sirius gives me a sympathetic look as Bella wraps her arms around me, pulling me into her chest.</p><p>“What happened?” Sirius asks me softly and I look down at my hands.</p><p>“I went for a run as I always do, and on my way to my dorm Sofia stopped me, told me I didn’t really love Luna. I told her that was bullshit and how Luna is the love of my life and she kissed me. I pushed her away instantly but Luna saw and ran off. I chased her and she broke down and told me we were over.” I tell them as I feel my eyes fill again. Sirius sighs watching me as I close my eyes crying.</p><p>“You really love her don’t you?” Bella asks and I nod.</p><p>“She’s my everything mum. She’s my mate; she’s the love of my life.” I tell her and she nods.</p><p>“You better head back to school; you have your training remember.” Sirius says and I shrug.</p><p>“None of it matters anymore. Not the training, not the missions, not the tournament. Luna is my everything, without her I don’t have anything.” I say and Bella sighs softly.</p><p>“You go and train, Sirius will talk to Remus and see if we can talk to Luna or Sofia.” Bella says and I rub my face, finally standing up. The others do the same and watch me carefully.</p><p>“I’ll see you later.” I mutter and begin the quiet and slow walk back up to the castle. I zone out as I walk feeling the wind hit my face, before stopping as I walk inside the walls of the castle. I stalk up to my common room ignoring the looks and stares I was getting. I let myself in and head to my room, and change quickly before walk down to the Great Hall where I was meant to meet my trainer. I take a seat and stare my hands as I mess with them, trying to not over think but ignoring the whispers. I hear someone walk over and stand in front of me so I glance up and see Ginny watching me, anger filling her eyes.</p><p>“You fucking cheated on her!?” She snaps and I shake my head.</p><p>“Sofia kissed me and I pushed her away.” I say truthfully, my eyes falling to my hands again and no emotion showing on my face. She sits opposite me and runs a hand through her hair.</p><p>“Why should I even believe you?” Ginny snaps and I wipe my eyes softly.</p><p>“I love Luna, beyond words. She’s my mate. Why the FUCK would I cheat on her, especially with Sofia?” I ask letting my emotions over come me for a second before I calm down.</p><p>“What even happened with Sofia?” She asks me softly so I tell her. Ginny sighs rubbing her face softly.</p><p>“She left you?” Ginny asks and I nod slightly wiping my eyes quickly.</p><p>“Let me talk to her?” Ginny suggests and I shake my head.</p><p>“She won’t listen, I tried too but she just slapped me and told me we were done.” I mutter and Ginny sees the mark on my cheek.</p><p>“Merlin, she did a proper number on you.” She tells me and I nod. I look up and see Sofia and my Trainer enter the Hall so I stand up.</p><p>“Oh I have some choice words for you.” Ginny tells Sofia who smirks seeing the dead look behind my eyes.</p><p>“Please just leave it.” I mutter to Ginny who sighs before hugging me tightly.</p><p>“Be safe, please? I’ll see you after your training.” She tells me and I nod. I throw my bag over my shoulder and follow my trainer out to an empty classroom, sitting as far from Sofia as I could manage in the small room. I pull my parchment out of my bag and try to pay attention to the lesson as he goes on about stealth and the ability to blend into your surroundings. I make all of my notes before we move on to the practical section of the lecture where we head to blend into the situation and avoid being spotted by the person after us. I look around and see the situation assessing it quickly and getting into position and blending in.</p><p>“Sofia you look out of place, try harder!” The Trainer calls and I hear Sofia groan. I roll my eyes slightly and continue until he calls the assignment off. I crack my neck and walk over to him and he smiles widely at me.</p><p>“You did that so well I completely forgot that there were two of you.” He tells me with a laugh and I nod. He tells me I can leave so I quickly pack up and Sofia grabs my arm. I move away and glare at her.</p><p>“Don’t fucking touch me.” I mutter and she sighs.</p><p>“Oh come on! You can’t seriously be still mad at me for that tiny kiss?” She asks me with a sigh. I roll my eyes.</p><p>“A tiny kiss? You ruined my fucking relationship. You’ve ruined my life! Stay the FUCK away from me. I mean it. And stay away from Ginny, she wants to kick the shit out of you enough as it is and you doing this has made it worse.” I mutter before leaving the room and heading up to the Astronomy Tower. I walk inside and throw my bag along the wall, leaning on the railing on the balcony. I close my eyes and let the wind wash over my face as I think to myself. Luna would never forgive me, no matter what I tried. I had broken her, and I lost her, all because of Sofia. I have nothing without her, I have no purpose. I sigh softly running a hand through my hair and rubbing my face before moving away from the railing, sinking down against the wall and letting the memories fill my head about the times we had.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“No George! I’m not gonna dance with you its 3am!” Luna says with a laugh as I stand up holding my hand for her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh come on babe! It’ll be fun. The stars are out and nobody can judge us.” I say softly and she sighs before taking my hand. I smile widely and pull her up. She moves over and rests her arms around my neck as I hold her waist softly, starting Jacob’s radio and playing Whitney Houston through it softly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What is this?” She asks me softly and I smile putting my wand away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s muggle music. Just trust me okay?” I whisper and Luna nods softly watching me with a smile. I rest my hands on her hips and sway us in time with the music Luna looks up and smiles at me as I sing along to the music quietly, before she looks out at the stars that filled the dark sky. I smile softly and press a soft kiss to her temple, closing my eyes tightly and watching her as she thinks to herself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What’s going on in your head?” I ask her softly and she smiles looking back at me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just thinking about how I don’t want this to end.” She says and I smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This night?” I question and she chuckles shaking her head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This night, this year, us. I don’t know what I’d do if it did.” Luna admits and I smile softly, moving one hand to her cheek. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Luckily for us, there isn’t an end to me and you. I see you as my future, my girlfriend, my wife, the mother of my kids if that’s what we decide to do. No matter what happens, I’ll always find my way back to you, always.” I tell her softly, tucking a lose piece of her hair behind her ear as she closes her eye, leaning into my hand. I kiss her head softly letting my lips linger for a second. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I mean it Luna. You are my forever. You make me feel safe.” I tell her honestly and she smiles at me softly, cupping my cheek. I move my hands to her back and dip her so she was leaning, before she leans up and kisses me softly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you, George Umbridge.” She whispers against my lips and I smile softly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you too, Luna Lovegood.” I say as she pulls me closer.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I run a hand through my hair, as I let that memory fill my brain, listening to her laughs as they play out. I feel my eyes water again and I sigh deeply, taking the beaded necklace from around my neck that Luna had given me for Christmas. I smile slightly as I let the beads fall between my fingers. I close my eyes and press a soft kiss to it before putting it back on. I stare out at the sky as it shifts from night to day, representing how long I’d been here for. I hear someone open the Tower door and walk up the stairs.</p><p>“George?” I hear Tonks call and I frown turning to look at her as she rounds the last step. She checks around the room before smiling as she sees me. She walks over and sighs seeing how bad I looked before sitting next to me.</p><p>“Why are you here?” I ask her as she chuckles slightly pulling a flask from her pocket and passing it to me.</p><p>“Don’t tell your mum I gave you that.” She says and I take it. I open the lid and smell it, letting the scent of fire whiskey hit my nose. I give her a thankful smile and take a long swig, feeling the substance burn the back of my throat before pulling away and closing the flask.</p><p>“Bella and Sirius told me what happened with Sofia.” Tonks tells me and I nod slightly looking at the flask in my hands.</p><p>“You really love her don’t you?” She asks me and I smile slightly.</p><p>“She’s everything to me. She’s my mate. Without her I don’t know what to do. She completes me.” I tell her and she nods slightly.</p><p>“Bella went on a rampage. I’m surprised you didn’t hear her.” Tonks says with a laugh and I nod.</p><p>“What did she say?” I ask and Tonks runs a hand through her purple hair.</p><p>“Wanted some girl time with Sofia, which was basically her saying if she was left alone with her, she’d kill her. She also wanted to talk to Luna but Remus said it wouldn’t be smart, so Bella came for me. I spoke to Luna with Remus and Sofia.” Tonks tells me and I sit up.</p><p>“You did? Is she okay?” I ask concerned and she nods her head.</p><p>“Luna is okay. We gave Sofia some Veritaserum and she admitted everything. Luna is upset, but she knows you did nothing wrong. Hermione and Ginny are with her.” Tonks tells me and I let out a small sigh of relief. I run a hand through my hair as I take another swig of the fire whiskey.</p><p>“If you’re serious about Luna, why haven’t you formed the bond yet?” Tonks asks me intrigued and I sigh.</p><p>“We tried too, but we were both too caught up in the moment to put protection spells around us so we wouldn’t get interrupted.” I say with a slight laugh at the memory.</p><p>“My shirt was on the floor and I was about to take her dress off when the boys walked into the dorm. We never had the chance since, I’ve been so busy with Auror training, studying and the tournament we’ve hardly had time alone together.” I admit and Tonks nods.</p><p>“Auror training is stressful, but from what your Trainer was telling me and Mad-eye you’re doing better than anyone else ever has, especially since you’re doing 3 years in one. What are you even doing it for?” Tonks asks and I run a hand through my hair.</p><p>“The Ministry and Kingsley agreed to sign the release papers to make Bella a free woman, the only condition was once I turn 16 I start working with the Ministry and invading Wolf packs to see where their allegiance is and to see whether they’d be following Voldemort if another war breaks out.” I tell her and she frowns.</p><p>“You’re only a kid, why would they make you do that?” She asks confused and I frown.</p><p>“It was just one of the conditions. I wanted Bella to be free, to be able to be normal for once so I agreed. I can’t go back on that.” I tell her and Tonks nods.</p><p>“You know Luna loves you right?” She asks me and I nod with a smile.</p><p>“I do. I know that, I just can’t get the vision of the hurt on her face when I saw her. I don’t deserve her.” I admit and Tonks shoves me slightly.</p><p>“That woman is beyond in love with you. You two have been together how long? A year?” She asks and I nod.</p><p>“One year 5 months and 20 days.” I say and Tonks chuckles slightly.</p><p>“But not that anyone’s counting.” I say with a laugh and she nods.</p><p>“You two maybe young, but I know that you’re meant for each other. Don’t wait for time, because time doesn’t slow down.” Tonks tells me and I nod running a hand through my hair. She stands up and looks at me.</p><p>“Finish the whiskey, then we’re going to get your girl.” Tonks tells me and I chuckle, finishing the flask of whiskey and wiping my mouth before I pass it to her.</p><p>“If your mum asks you transfigured some water into it, got it?” She asks me and I nod with a smile as I get up.</p><p>“Got it.” I tell her as I sling my bag on my shoulder. Tonks wraps her arm around my shoulder pulling me into a joking chokehold and I laugh. The pair of us walk down the stairs and out of the tower, making our way to wherever Luna was. I laugh at a memory Tonks was telling me about Sirius when he was younger as we round the corner and I see Luna stood in the Hallway with Hermione, Bella and Sirius deep in conversation. I feel my hands get all sweaty so I wipe them on my trousers as I swallow deeply.</p><p>“You’d think a year and a half into your relationship she wouldn’t have that much of an effect on you anymore.” Tonks tells me and I shake my head.</p><p>“It doesn’t change, no matter how many times I see her.” I mutter as we walk over. I see Luna watch me, her eyes red and puffy from crying, making me feel my heart shatter as my arms twitch to wrap around her tightly. Hermione stands up watching me to make sure everything was okay while Bella gives me a supportive smile.</p><p>“Why don’t we leave them alone? Let them talk for a while?” Ginny suggests and they nod. Tonks squeezes my arm and follows the others into the Great Hall while I watch Luna as she messes with her hands.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Luna. I never meant to hurt you. I should have known Sofia was going to try something. I should have been more careful.” I say softly and she shakes her head as her eyes fill with tears.</p><p>“I know you did nothing wrong. Bella gave Sofia some Veritaserum and she told me everything.” Luna tells me and I nod as she wipes her eyes.</p><p>“Seeing her kiss you, just reminded me that there are other girls out there who would do anything for you, who are so much more attractive than me. Women who could probably satisfy you better than me, or that could give you everything that you want.” Luna says as her tears fall and her voice crack. I shake my head adamantly as I approach her carefully.</p><p>“Luna Elizabeth Lovegood, I don’t need or want anyone else. I want YOU. You are PERFECT, okay? I know when the time comes you’ll satisfy me more than you could ever imagine, and I know that you can give me everything I need and want, because all I need or ever want is you, always. I want you by my side when I wake up. Seeing your face even just for a split face brightens my entire world.” I tell her and I cup her cheek softly.</p><p>“I’ve been a really shitty boyfriend recently, I’ve let my Auror training and my studying get in the way of what REALLY matters to me, which is you. I haven’t been spending enough time with you and I hate myself for it, really.” I tell her honestly as I wipe the tears from her eyes. I see her eyes scan my face looking for any sign of a lie.</p><p>“You’ve been crying?” She asks me and I nod with a chuckle.</p><p>“You broke up with me; I lost the love of my life. I didn’t know how to react so I cried.” I admit and Luna frowns moving her hand to my hair, running through it softly and I smile gently.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She whispers and I shake my head.</p><p>“You couldn’t know.” I tell her and Luna shakes her head.</p><p>“I should have trusted you. You’ve done nothing to get me to suspect otherwise. I just let my insecurity get to me when it came to her.” Luna admits and I kiss her temple softly.</p><p>“You are perfect Luna. No matter what. If anyone tells you otherwise send them my way, I’ll sort them out.” I say in a pretend angry accent causing her to laugh. I smile widely at the angelic noise that fell from her lips.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking... and since I know you didn’t do anything and that you pushed Sofia away, maybe you wanted to get back together with me?” Luna asks nervously and I smile pressing a kiss to her lips. She tugs at my hair softly as I pull her closer to my body. I pull away and laugh softly.</p><p>“Of course I want to be with you.” I tell her and she smiles widely, wrapping her arms around my neck.</p><p>“I’m not scared anymore. Not about marking you, or spending my life with you.” I tell Luna and I see a smile form on her face.</p><p>“You aren’t?” She asks hopefully and I shake my head.</p><p>“I want it to be special, so I don’t want to do it yet, but I know that you are the love of my life, I know that you’re the woman I intend to marry and raise a family with if we chose too. I don’t want to throw that away.” I tell her rubbing her cheek and she nods her head.</p><p>“I love you, so much.” She mutters and I smile.</p><p>“I love you too.” I mutter in response and she kisses me softly again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The Final Task</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>June 3</b>
    <b>rd</b>
    <b> 1995</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I walk down the long path that leads to the shrieking shack, Luna by my side, listening as she talks about the possibilities of the final task. I smile softly hearing her talk about it, hearing the concern in her voice before I stop and turn to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, calm down okay? I’ll be fine. I survived the last 2 tasks haven’t I?” I ask and she nods softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but the last task is always the hardest, you’ve already been scarred and almost killed during the first two I just don’t want to lose you.” Luna whispers and I rub her cheek gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember when we found out I was in this tournament, and I sat there and told you something?” I ask and Luna nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did I say to you that day?” I ask softly. Luna smiles softly remembering the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>You promised me you’d always come back, because we had our whole lives left to spend together.” Luna tells me and I nod with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never break my promises. I will be okay, and I’ll finish that task and come back to you. Always.” I mutter and she smiles, kissing me softly. I pull her closer as I kiss back softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on you two, break it up.” I hear Tonks call and I laugh as I disconnect our lips and look over at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nymphadora! Leave them alone!” I hear Andromeda shout from behind her and I smile, seeing Luna watching the interaction. I kiss her head softly and we walk over to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do realise we don’t have to meet up here right? Mum is free.” I say with a chuckle as we walk into the shack, seeing Bella, Sirius, Narcissa, Tonks, Andromeda and Ted waiting for us. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but it seems fitting.” Bella says and I roll my eyes jokingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi mum.” I say as I hug her. She hugs me back and kisses my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi son.” She responds before I pull away and hug everyone else, before taking my seat on the couch and Luna moves to sit on my lap. I wrap my arms around her as she leans into my body, resting her head on mine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is everyone?” Luna asks and I kiss her jaw softly listening as everyone begins talking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nymphadora is still doing her Auror work; she’s working for the Ministry still, with Alastar. Ted and I are both working from home while we help fix legislation with Minister Kingsley.” Andromeda tells Luna who nods softly paying close attention and I keep my eyes on her, admiring the way her face moves as she gets spoken too. I feel someone slap my arm and I see Tonks smirking at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re staring.” She tells me and I roll my eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m allowed to stare at my girlfriend you muppet.” I say with a laugh and she chuckles folding her arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you coping?” Tonks asks me and I frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Coping with what?” I question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Auror training? Apparently you flipped out on your trainer the other day?” Tonks asks me softly and I sigh running a hand through my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a long story.” I mutter and she gives me a sympathetic look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get it; the training isn’t easy, especially when you have so much other stuff to worry about. But you can do it, you’re super intelligent.” Tonks says and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, it’s just overwhelming.” I admit and Sirius joins in our conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s gotten you so overwhelmed?” He asks and I bite my lip slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The tournament.” I admit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t tell Luna but I have this really bad feeling I can’t explain. Something in my head is saying to forfeit the task, but the other side is saying I can’t, whatever is gonna happen I have to be there for.” I tell them and Tonks gives me a sympathetic smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just focus on yourself during that task. Luna needs you.” Sirius says and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know. I’m sure everything will be fine, I’m just over thinking.” I say with a shrug and Tonks squeezes my shoulder. I see Bella turn to Luna talking to her about something and I turn to Narcissa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I talk to you in private?” I ask her and she nods. I kiss Luna’s temple and she moves off my lap. Narcissa and I walk to a separate room of the house and close the door behind me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Narcissa asks and I rub my face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do pureblood &amp; wizards feel about marriage? Like between a Pureblood and a half-breed?” I ask softly and Narcissa smiles softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not a half-breed George; don’t think of yourself like that.” She tells me but I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not the point, is it frowned up?” I ask, biting my lip softly. Narcissa shakes her head slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some pureblood wizards don’t like it, but others don’t care, they just want everyone to be happy.” She tells me and I nod slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this family’s view?” I ask nervously and she rests her hand on my shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t care sweetie. When your mum, Andy and I were younger it was forced on us to only marry purebloods, but Andy never cared, nor did I. Your mother felt we had to uphold it and despised it but she came round several years after you were born. And if she knows you’re happy, she won’t care who it’s with.” Narcissa tells me and I run a hand through my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re thinking about it?” She asks and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t do it for several years yet, we’re only 15 and 16, but it’s definitely going to happen, maybe after we finish school.” I say and Narcissa nods her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, whenever you decide too, we’ll be here for you, as a family.” She tells me and I smile softly nodding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George! Baby we need to go!” I hear Luna call so we head back downstairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry love.” I say and kiss her softly. I hug everyone goodbye and the pair of us head back to the castle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Is everything okay?” Luna asks and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah everything is perfect; I just wanted to know something about my family, that’s all.” I say and Luna smiles and nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>June 24</b>
    <b>th</b>
    <b> 1995</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I look around the champion quarters, seeing the others sitting silently to themselves. I pick up my book from besides me and begin reading, flipping through the well-worn pages of the Great Gatsby as I try to distract myself from the task to calm my nerves. I try to read the words and absorb them but fail massively, so I close the book and set it back down. Just one more task, then I was done with this, we would all be done with it. We could go back to our normal lives and relax for the rest of the year, well we could go back to what we were used to. I run a hand through my hair as I strap my wand to the holder on my leg, before pulling my gloves on my hands as I check the time. 5:45pm, someone was due to get us any minute so I stand up, pulling a hoodie over my body and zipping it up as someone knocks on the door. Fleur walks over to open it offering Mad-eye a weak smile as he tells us it’s time to go. I check I had everything and that my wand was secure before following the rest of the champions out of the quarter. We all stay in silence as we walk, with only the tapping of Mad-eyes’ stick as he walks. I let my heartbeat fill my ears as I try to calm down. The five of us walk towards the last task and I see high walls covering the area so it was difficult to see anything. Once we walk in, we head to each tunnel and I shake my hands to get rid of my nerves. They introduce us one by one and we walk out of our sections. I look around the stands seeing who was there, smiling to myself as I see Bella, Narcissa, Andromeda, Tonks, Sirius and Dolores all watching me with pride on their faces. I offer them soft smiles before my eyes divert to Luna. I see her watching me with fear in her face, so I tap my chest where my heart is and she nods. She does the same and blows me a kiss. I would be okay, I had to be. I thought to myself as I turn and listen to Dumbledore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Earlier today Professor Moody placed the Tri-Wizard cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now, as Mr Umbridge and Mr Potter are tied for first place, they will be the first to enter the maze, followed by Mr Krum. The first person to touch the cup will be the winner. I’ve instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter, if anyone wishes to withdraw from the task they need to send red sparks with their wands. Contestants gather round.” Dumbledore says and I glance at the stands once more before walking over to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the maze, you’ll find no dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead you’ll face something more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Find the cup if you can, but be very weary. You could just lose yourselves along the way.” Dumbledore says and I rub my face softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Charming. Very uplifting.” I mutter to myself as I get into position. I hear Dumbledore countdown but the cannon goes off early. I look over at Harry and nod before we both walk into the maze at different points. I turn and see the hedge close behind me, so I pull my wand out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lumos Maxima.” I mutter, seeing the end of my wand illuminate the surrounding hedges around me. I walk around trying to find my baring, using a point in the sky as a focus. My vision becomes blurred from the heavy fog that covers the maze but I persevere walking down each bend, twisting and turning. I reach a long corridor and see the path closing slightly. I raise an eyebrow seeing an opening on the other side. I take a deep breath and run through it, feeling the hedge grip onto me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lumos Solar.” I say and the hedge backs off from me, allowing me to pass through with scrapes covering my body. As I continue traversing the maze I see lights appearing in the sky, yet no red lights. Nobody had given in yet. I turn left, meeting a large wall so I turn around and begin heading the other way. A loud piercing scream fills the sky, so I turn in the direction of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fleur.” I mutter and begin running in the direction of the scream. The cup didn’t matter, Fleur did in this moment. I feel the blood fill my head as I run, turning down a path and seeing Viktor standing over Fleur, as vines begin to grab her. I run over and try to pull her out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get down!” Harry shouts and I look up seeing Viktor watching me, his wand aimed at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crucio!” Viktor calls and I collapse in pain as it hits me. I cry out, feeling my body tense up as the spell hits me. Harry runs over to me but I stop him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“G-GO! T-The cup H-harry.” I gasp out as Viktor continues casting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’ll be fine! G-GO!” I shout at Harry through my pain and Harry watches me for a second before running off. I reach down and grab my wand loosely before quickly aiming it at Viktor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Expelliarmus.” I call and Viktor’s wand goes flying from his hand. He growls at me before picking it up and hitting me again. I drop my wand again, feeling the pain in my arm as blood soaks my shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupefy.” I mutter, aiming it at Viktor who flies backwards, knocking himself out in the process. I groan to myself, clutching my side seeing the blood soak my jersey, before grabbing my wand. I look over and see Harry finally reach the cup. He touches it and a flash occurs and he disappears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry? HARRY!?” I call out, stumbling to my feet. I hobble over to where the cup was and look around not seeing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no. Oh no, no, no.” I mutter, before returning to where Fleur was partially entangled in the vines. I aim my wand at them and cut them off her body carefully, before wrapping her arm around my shoulder and walking over to Viktor. I wrap his arm around my other shoulder, after securing both of their wands. I look up into the sky and see the point I focused on and retrace my steps, finally finding the entrance to the maze, I carry the pair of them out, seeing the crowd gasp when they see us. I lay Viktor and Fleur down before collapsing myself, clutching my side as I grimace from the pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“GEORGE!” Luna cries out trying to get to me. I see Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey run towards us and I point at Viktor and Fleur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re both unconscious.” I gasp out, lifting my hand and seeing the blood cover my hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that yours or their blood?” McGonagall asks and I look at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine.” I mutter before I stand up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go back in there, Harry touched the cup and he disappeared, I need to find him.” I say and Dumbledore shakes his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t. Harry couldn’t disappear, there’s no way TOO disappear.” He tells me and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I watched him! He tried to save me after Viktor began attacking me but I told him to go to the cup, he was going to win anyway. Harry ran off after I convinced him and I managed to subdue Viktor in time to see a large flash of light happen. By the time I got to where the cup was, Harry was gone. I’m telling you professor, something is wrong, very badly wrong!” I tell him and he sighs looking at Madam Pomfrey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You cannot go back. You’re severely injured.” She tells me and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine, I need to go and find Harry, and I can’t leave him in there! He could be hurt, or injured!” I call out as I try to get past him. Professor Lupin grabs on to me keeping me from running back into the maze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “George you can’t! It’s too dangerous to go back in!” He tells me and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry is in there, what don’t you get!? He could be anywhere! I need to make sure he’s okay!” I shout feeling my anger fill my body. Madam Pomfrey moves over to me and tries to check me over but I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” I mutter, finally stopping fighting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Dumbledore asks me. I look into the stands and see my family and Luna watching me with fear in their eyes. I turn back to Dumbledore before I answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Viktor was bewitched, I don’t know what by or for what purpose, but it’s as if he was tasked to make sure Harry got to the cup. He tried to kill Fleur and Crucio’d me once I tried to save her. I managed to disarm him and knock him out, but I couldn’t get to Harry.” I mutter and Madam Pomfrey gasps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to let me make sure you’re okay. You’ve been Crucio’d!” She says and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine. It’s not my first rodeo with the Cruciatus curse.” I mutter and bite my finger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor, Harry is gone. I mean it, something is wrong. Seriously wrong. Why would Viktor be bewitched to make sure Harry won? It doesn’t make sense!” I explain and Dumbledore sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re probably just tired George, don’t overthink it.” He tells me and I run a hand through my hair as I let out a sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not over thinking this professor.” I say adamantly and I see a flash of light from behind me. I turn around and see Harry collapsed on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HARRY!” I shout running over to him. I collapse to my knees besides him and cup his face checking him over. Harry comes back and sits up slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay still, you’re injured I just don’t know how badly.” I mutter and he looks at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s back. Voldemort’s back.” Harry says and I feel my body freeze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He can’t be back, he’s dead Harry.” I say and he shakes his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s back George. I mean it. I saw him. One of his followers cut me to bring him back.” He tells me and I see the cut on his arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck. What did he say?” I ask softly running a hand through my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He knows about you George. He knows about all of us. I don’t know what he’s going to do.” Harry admits and I look up at Bella seeing the fear in her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s get you to the infirmary.” I mutter helping him stand up, ignoring the pain on my face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need more help than I do, you got Crucio’d twice.” Harry says and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine.” I mutter as Professor Lupin and some others rush over to help us all. Madam Maxine and Igor walk into the arena and rush to their champions to help them. The four of us get taken to the infirmary to be looked over. I lie in the bed closing my eyes to try and ignore the pain in my body while Madam Pomfrey tends to Fleur and Viktor as they come around from being unconscious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Viktor questions, his thick Bulgarian accent filling his words. I open my eyes and offer him a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You got bewitched by something or someone, I don’t know. You knocked Fleur out and Crucio’d me.” I tell him and I see the horror on his face. He begins apologising profusely and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. We know it wasn’t you. Dumbledore is trying to figure out whom or what bewitched you.” I tell him and he nods. He looks over at Fleur and apologises to her and she accepts it. I look up at the door and see Draco, Bella and Dolores standing there waiting. Madam Pomfrey lets them in and Draco runs over to Harry to check on him while I smile. Bella and Dolores walk over to me and sit on either side of me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Bella asks me sadly and I offer her a soft smile as I take both of their hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay. Viktor got put under a spell and he Crucio’d me. It wasn’t him, so don’t get angry at him. I had to save Fleur and Viktor so I told Harry to get the cup, he disappeared.” I say hesitantly. I see Umbridge nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I have to go back to the Ministry, okay? I’ll owl you.” She tells me and I nod. She glances at me once more before apparating out, leaving Bella and I alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What else happened, you weren’t telling everything.” Bella mutters and I sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HE’s back. Harry saw him.” I mutter and I feel Bella tense up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He knows about me. They used Harry’s blood to bring him back to a human form.” I tell her and she nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He cannot hurt you.” Bella says and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not me I’m worried about.” I admit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t let him get to you again. I can’t lose you mum.” I mutter and she shakes her head kissing my head gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere. I’m not letting you go, okay? I promise.” Bella tells me looking me in the eyes and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s Luna?” I ask softly and Bella chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s scared. Dumbledore said she had to go back to the dorms, all students did. Since Draco is Harry’s boyfriend he let Draco come here. Since you had me and Umbridge he sent everyone away. Tonks and Sirius are with her and the others trying to relax them all.” Bella tells me and I sigh, rubbing my face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could have died there mum. I didn’t know how far Viktor would go to make sure Harry won.” I say and Bella nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you didn’t. Don’t think about the could haves. You didn’t know what was going to happen; you did what you had too. You’re safe.” She tells me and I nod with a smile. Madam Pomfrey comes over and lifts my Jersey up to assess the wounds on my body, before applying Dittany to them. I hiss slightly and she gives me a sympathetic smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. You know the rules. Be safe, try not to get injured again, this is going to be difficult given your tendency to rush into situations head first instead of asking questions.” Madam Pomfrey says and I give her a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But just try to be calm, take a few days off, and prepare for the trophy ceremony.” Madam Pomfrey tells me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Madam Pomfrey.” I say and she nods leaving us alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Narcissa told me that you asked her about the Wizard and Half-breed marriage situation?” Bella says and I nod biting my lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t happen yet, not for a few years, but it’s definitely going to happen eventually.” I say and Bella nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No matter when you decide to ask her, I’ll support you, always.” She tells me and I smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks mum.” I say softly and she nods kissing my temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, you better head to your quarters; your friends are waiting for you.” Bella says and I nod sitting up in bed carefully. I reach over and grab my hoodie, sliding it on and getting up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be safe okay?” I tell Bella and she nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will, you focus on getting better okay? I’ll see you for your birthday.” She tells me and I nod with a smile. I hug her tightly before walking down the corridors, seeing people crowded around talking about the tournament. I smile softly and walk down to the champion quarter and open the door. I see Hermione, Ginny, Jacob, Luna, Tonks and Sirius sitting around the fire talking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow started without me I see?” I say jokingly and they all turn to face me. I see Luna and Ginny’s faces light up as they both run over to me. They hug me tightly and I groan slightly before hugging them back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re okay!” Ginny asks and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine I promise. Just a few scratches and a few new Crucio scars to add to my collection.” I say and Ginny shoves me slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not funny Arsehole! You were badly injured and you almost went back in!?” Hermione asks standing up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I know it seems stupid, but I WATCHED as Harry disappeared, I had to find him. I couldn’t leave him.” I say and she nods hugging me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure you’re okay? The Crucio curse isn’t something light.” Tonks asks me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been Crucio’d twice now. Plus I’m used to pain, monthly transitions remember?” I say and Tonks hugs me tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just glad you and Harry are both safe.” Sirius tells me and I nod. I move over to the couch and sit down letting out a sigh of relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How bad were you hurt?” Jacob asks and I shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not too badly. Fleur was strangled pretty badly by the vines, I managed to get her out before they killed her, and Viktor got a pretty bad cut to his head from hitting it as he fell. Harry has a cut down his arm and a few others. I’m fine compared to them.” I say with a shrug and Luna walks over sitting next to me, cuddling into me carefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better not be putting on some macho bullshit right now.” Tonks says seriously and I smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tonks, I’m fine. I promise.” I say and she nods. She checks the time before sighing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We better let you sleep, you look exhausted.” Tonks says and I nod. Everyone stands up and I hug them goodbye, but Luna stays by my side the entire time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll see you tomorrow?” Ginny asks and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep well guys.” I say and they all leave. I turn around and see Luna watching me carefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Mate Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>June 24</b> <b>th</b> <b> 1995</b> </span>
</p><p>I walk over to her seeing the tears fill her eyes, so I lift my hand to wipe them as they fall down her face, the light of the fire filling my peripheral vision.</p><p>“You could have died.” Luna whispers and I nod.</p><p>“I know, but I didn’t. I’m okay. I’m here, and I’m still very much in love with you as I was, if not more.” I tell her seriously and she closes her eyes, the tears still falling.</p><p>“Seeing you walk out of that maze with Fleur and Viktor destroyed me. I could see you were bleeding and I heard Hermione mutter something about the Cruciatus curse and I just had to get to you but they wouldn’t let me.” Luna cries and I kiss her head softly, pulling her into my chest and wrapping my arms around.</p><p>“Baby, listen to me okay? Yes I got hit by that spell, but I am okay. I have a few new scars, but those aren’t normal. I am the same man I was before this tournament started, and I’m the same man now it’s over. This tournament taught me a few things.” I tell her and she pulls away from my chest wiping her face.</p><p>“What?” She asks me and I rub her neck softly, dropping my hand to her hip.</p><p>“Time is short, life is short. I also really do need to pay attention to the situations I run into.” I tell Luna and she chuckles softly nodding her head.</p><p>“You really do. As much as I love your scars, I’d prefer you didn’t get any new ones that you can help?” She says and I nod kissing her temple softly. Luna leans up and kisses me softly, wrapping her arms around my neck. I smile softly and pull her closer, letting my hands trail up her shirt slightly, feeling the Goosebumps rise on her skin from my cold fingertips. Luna moves her lips down to my jaw kissing softly and I bite my lip, tilting my head to the side to give her more access. I reach down and lift her up by her thighs, her legs wrapping around my waist softly as she bites softly onto my neck, soothing it with her tongue. I let out a soft moan at the feeling before walking back to my room, closing the door behind me and stalking over to the bed, Luna’s legs still wrapped around my waist. I grab my wand from the holster on my leg and quickly cast Muffliato and a few protective wards around the room, locking the door shut before setting my wand on the table next to me. I grab Luna’s chin and turn her face to look at me while I kiss her softly. I feel her move her hands to my hair tugging softly as I slide my hand down her back, resting on her tailbone. I move her from my lap and lie her down on my bed, moving to hover over her as I reconnect our lips. Luna pulls away a few seconds later and pants softly.</p><p>“Baby... I don’t want you to feel like I’m forcing you to do this.” Luna whispers and I shake my head.</p><p>“You aren’t. I’ve been thinking about it a lot recently, and I spoke to Professor Lupin about it, which was kind of an awkward conversation. But after that last task, I don’t want to wait. I don’t want to risk losing you and not having that bond be formed. I don’t want to go on missions knowing you’re here waiting for me, knowing you’re waiting for me to come home and seal it with you. I want it, so badly. I love you.” I tell her softly, moving her blonde hair from her face as a smile forms on her face. Luna nods softly and kisses me again, pulling me into her. One of her hands move from my hair and rest on my neck, with her index finger and thumb resting on my cheek softly. I smile slightly to myself as I move my lips to her neck, leaving soft kisses and small bites, soothing them with my tongue. I pull away and admire the marks on her neck for a second before I feel Luna’s hands tugging on my jersey. I smile and sit up pulling it off and tossing it to the side, watching as Luna looks over every scar on my chest, running her fingers over them gently. I run a hand through my hair and watch her, admiring the look on her face as she presses a soft kiss to the newest ones from the task, while I run my hand through her hair, moving it from her face and kissing her again. I slide my hands down her body pushing one under her shirt, feeling the way her body reacted as I trail up her chest, feeling the material of her bra connect with my hand, smiling softly. I hear Luna gasp slightly so I pull away from the kiss, pulling her shirt off and over her head. I toss it in the same direction of mine as I look down admiring her body.</p><p>“You... are perfect.” I say in a hazy breath as I let my hand trail over her body softly. I let my fingertips dance over the skin of her stomach, up to the wire of her bra, seeing her back arch slightly into my hand.</p><p>“Baby... please.” I hear Luna say in a raspy breath and I close my eyes taking a second to calm down, before leaning down and kissing her neck softly, leaving soft kisses to her neck and collar bones, before she sits up and undoes the material across her chest, tossing it away. I smile softly seeing her pupils blown wide as I look up at her from her chest. Her hands move to my hair tugging slightly. I bite my lip softly as I lean up kissing her again, pressing my hands to her hips roughly. Luna flips us over, pushing on my shoulders to pin me on the bed, while she moves to straddle my hips, causing me to moan slightly at the feeling. She leans up and runs a hand through her hair as she smiles softly. I bite my lip seeing her above me, her hair a mess. I let a wide smile fill my face as I look at her. This was the woman I loved. This was my mate. And everyone would know it. I sit up softly, cupping her cheek and kissing her softly. Luna’s hand trails down my body, resting on my shorts, tugging the waistband of them and I smile softly against her lips pulling away as she tugs the material down my legs. She moves off my hips and tosses them to the side, whilst I reach up and undo the belt to her jeans. Once the belt was unbuckled Luna undo’s them sliding them down her legs causing me to bite my lip softly at the sight. There she was, her light purple underwear shining in the light of my room, causing a smile to appear on my face. I reach my hands out and pull her closely, her leg swinging over mine and straddling my waist again. I let my hand trail down her body, resting on her ass, feeling the material between my fingers, pulling it off her body and tossing it to the side, before lying her on her back on my bed, letting my fingers trail over her chest, seeing the goose bumps raise as I pass over the sensitive parts of her body. I smile softly as Luna tugs my hair roughly.</p><p>“George please...” Luna whimpers and I bite my lip roughly, taking her jaw in my hand and kissing her passionately. Luna’s hand trails down my body tugging on the band of my boxers pushing them down. I gasp slightly feeling the cold air run over my body biting her bottom lip softly. I kiss down her neck again and leave marks across her shoulders and collar bones, before she trails her fingers over the v-line of my body. I groan slightly before looking her in the eyes.</p><p>“Tell me if it hurts okay?” I mutter seriously and she nods, wrapping her arms around my neck.</p><p>“I will, please.” She whispers and I nod softly kissing her jaw softly. I bite my lip softly and line myself up with her, before carefully pushing my hips. I bite my lip roughly, setting my head on her shoulder, hearing her gasp into my ear as her back arches.</p><p>“O-oh fuck.” She mutters and I close my eyes tightly, pushing all the way into her.</p><p>“Merlin...” Luna moans softly and I bite her shoulder softly. I steady my hips for a second while she wraps her legs around my waist, tangling her hands in my hair. She tugs my hair slightly and I move my hips softly, ensuring I don’t hurt her, feeling her body react to each movement, long breaths escaping our lips. I look at her, her eyes screwed shut in pleasure as I move one of my hands to her leg, holding it tightly in place whilst her hands drop to my chest, digging her nails into my chest, causing a loud moan to fall from my lips. I keep my eyes fixated on her as her eyes relaxing as our bodies get used to the sensations, her teeth capturing her bottom lip between them, biting softly, while I plant my free hand next to her head.</p><p>“Look at me Luna.” I whisper, my voice hoarse as I watch her. I see her eyes flutter open, her normally light blue eyes shades darker as she watches me. The pupils of her eyes blown wide in pleasure as she looks at me. Luna tangles her hands in my hair, pulling me down and pressing a searing kiss to my lips as I speed up my hips, feeling her tighten around me.</p><p>“Shit.” I groan softly, my head dropping to her neck. Luna’s hands move to my back, gripping tightly, leaving deep scratch marks littering the skin there. I connect my lips to her neck, leaving kisses and bites, before I feel my teeth sharpen slightly, as Luna rocks her body into mine.</p><p>“Baby please... I need more.” Luna whines and I gasp slightly at the sound. I bite my lip roughly grabbing her neck slightly, seeing her eyes snap open with pleasure. I smirk slightly watching her reaction as I add pressure slightly. Her eyes fall shut again and a loud moan forces its way out of her lips.</p><p>“Look at you.” I mutter softly letting my eyes scan her body.</p><p>“Laying here, begging me to mark you, my hand around your neck.” I husk down her ear and I feel her body shake slightly.</p><p>“You want it don’t you?” I mutter and she nods her head.</p><p>“Use your words pretty girl.” I say a smirk forming on my face.</p><p>“Y-yes, fuck I need it!” She calls out and I nod.</p><p>“Good girl.” I mutter kissing her roughly as I speed up my hips, our skin bouncing off each other from the force. I groan into the kiss and she moans loudly.</p><p>“F-fuck I can’t...” Luna moans and I sink my teeth into her collar, feeling my sharpened teeth pierce the skin slightly. Luna groans softly as her body tenses and I feel my vision begin to dim. I feel my own body begin to tense up, the pleasure overcoming me. I moan loudly, freezing slightly as I close my eyes tightly. My body shudders roughly as I hide my face in her neck, while she wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. My body tingling from the sensation, slowly regaining my vision and looking down at Luna who was lying below me. I move her hair from her face, though it was wet with sweat, a smile forming on my face.</p><p>“Did that really just happen?” She asks me and I nod.</p><p>“It did.” I mutter softly.</p><p>“We sealed the mate bond?” Luna asks me and I nod. She leans up and kisses me softly.</p><p>“I love you, so fucking much.” I mutter against her lips and she smiles.</p><p>“I love you too, now come cuddle.” Luna tells me and I smile.</p><p>“How can you go from extremely sexy, making me want to rail you into next week, to the most adorable human being I’ve ever met?” I mutter softly pulling away from her body, hearing Luna whine at the sensation. I chuckle slightly as she holds her arms out for me, but I quickly clean up the space before getting under the covers and wrapping my arms around her. Luna turns so she’s facing me, drawing patterns across my chest with her fingers, connecting my scars together. I smile softly, kissing a kiss to her head softly, pulling her into my body and closing my eyes.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>June 25</b> <b>th</b> <b> 1995</b> </span>
</p><p>I wake up feeling the sun hit my face from the small slit in the curtains. I groan and rub my face, feeling a slight weight on my chest, so I look down and see Luna. A wide smile forms on my face and I kiss her temple softly while she sleeps, not wanting to disturb her since she looked so comfortable. I rub her back softly, feeling her body under my fingertips, letting the memories of last night fill my head. I quickly clear my throat and change my train of thought. I carefully move Luna to lie with her head on the pillow as I sit up, reaching for my boxers and pulling them on. I run a hand through my hair calming to wayward strands that refused to stay in position, before looking around the room, seeing our clothes thrown all over. I stand up and fold my clothes, setting them in my trunk before making sure Luna’s clothes were okay and setting them on the desk. I sit back on the bed, reaching over and attaching my watch to my wrist as I look out at the sun breaking the skyline. I feel Luna wrap her arms around me from behind and I smile softly, feeling her press her body into me.</p><p>“Good morning my love.” I mutter softly as she kisses my jaw softly.</p><p>“Good morning handsome.” She responds and I kiss her temple softly.</p><p>“I don’t think we’ll be able to hide what we did from the group.” I admit and she shakes her head.</p><p>“Absolutely not.” Luna says and I laugh slightly, turning to face her, interlocking our hands softly and pressing a soft kiss to her hand.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” I ask her softly and she smiles, bringing her hand to my cheek.</p><p>“I feel incredible. A little sore but apparently that’s normal.” Luna admits and I move her hair from her face.</p><p>“Did we use any contraceptive spells last night?” Luna asks me and I think back before shaking my head.</p><p>“No... We didn’t.” I say and she bites her lip nervously.</p><p>“Relax; if anything comes from it then we’ll deal with it when that arrives okay? We’ll deal with it together.” I tell her softly rubbing her cheek. Luna nods softly leaning into my hand and I smile checking the time.</p><p>“Come on, we better get changed. The group are gonna be waiting in the Tower for us.” I say softly and Luna smiles kissing me softly.</p><p>“How long do you reckon we could deny last night for?” She asks and I chuckle.</p><p>“Maybe a minute or two? You know Ginny pays attention to stuff like this, she’ll notice it instantly.” I tell her and she laughs. Luna kisses me again before standing off the bed and walking over to her clothes, so I let my eyes trail her body. I smile softly seeing the bite mark on her collar, proving she was mine. Luna looks down at the mark and back at me.</p><p>“Everyone knows now.” She says and I nod.</p><p>“They will.” I say with a smile walking over to her, resting my hands on her hips.</p><p>“And I kind of wish we didn’t have to go and meet them, because I quite like having you lying either under or next to me naked.” I admit and I see Luna blush slightly.</p><p>“Maybe later tonight okay?” She asks with a hopeful smile. I smile widely and kiss her temple before letting her go. She quickly changes and I grab some clean clothes out of the trunk, tossing them on my body before opening the curtains after she was changed. I look around the room making sure everything was clean before putting my wand in my jacket pocket and holding my hand for Luna. She takes it with a smile and we walk out of my room, looking around the common room and seeing nobody so we leave the quarters. We walk down to the Astronomy Tower and I gesture for Luna to stay quiet as we walk up the stairs.</p><p>“I’m telling you right now, George definitely has a daddy kink.” I hear Ginny say and I nod my head in consideration, seeing Luna smirk slightly. I squeeze her ass gently and I see her bite her lip softly.</p><p>“He probably also has a power kink, and Luna definitely likes being choked.” I hear Jacob say and I nod again.</p><p>"I don't know, I don't think Luna would be into that honestly." Ginny says and I smirk as Luna blushes deeply.</p><p>“Either way, I hope they used charms and spells last night, I doubt the other champions would want to hear it.” Hermione says and I bite my lip to stop myself laughing. I smile and we walk up the stairs.</p><p>“What are we talking about?” I ask as Luna follows behind me.</p><p>“Nothing.” Hermione says with a fake smile and I roll my eyes.</p><p>“Try again.” I say with a laugh. Jacob chuckles as I sit down with Luna on my lap.</p><p>“We’re betting what kinks you two discovered you had last night whilst you were getting laid.” Jacob says and I frown.</p><p>“We didn’t have sex.” I tell them and Jacob raises his eyebrow.</p><p>“You didn’t?” Hermione asks and Luna shakes her head.</p><p>“No. George was tired from his task so we went to sleep.” Luna says and I see Ginny eyeing us up.</p><p>“You’re chatting absolute bullshit.” She says and I bite my lip to stop myself laughing.</p><p>“What gave it away?” Luna asks and I let out a loud laugh.</p><p>“For one, the hickeys lining his neck.” Ginny says pointing at me and I nod proudly.</p><p>“And the big old puncture marks on your collar.” She says putting at Luna.</p><p>“Jacob certainly hasn’t done that to me, because we haven’t had sex. Plus that’s something to do with wolves marking.” Ginny says and I nod with a smile on my face.</p><p>“So you finally had sex and sealed the bond?” Jacob asks me and I nod.</p><p>“Also, you fucker. I don’t have a power kink!” I say slapping Jacobs arm roughly. He laughs softly at my response.</p><p>“And I don’t have a daddy kink!” I say to Ginny as Luna smiles softly.</p><p>“You definitely do, you just haven’t gotten to that point yet.” Ginny says and I roll my eyes. “So what DID you discover?” Hermione asks and I look at her in shock.</p><p>“The Hermione Granger wants to talk about SEX? Who are you and what’ve you done with the real Hermione?” I ask jokingly and she rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Nothing. It’s just I’m almost 16 and I realised it was ridiculous to be afraid of something natural.” She tells me and I smile.</p><p>“Come on, spill!” Ginny says and I smile as Luna begins talking. </p><p>“It started off really slow and passionate, and then something in us snapped and we just needed more.” Luna tells them a blush forming on her cheeks softly, whilst a smirk forms on mine.</p><p>“That tells me you discovered something!” Jacob says and I chuckle.</p><p>“Someone seems to like having a hand around their throat, not mentioning who though.” I say and Ginny gasps.</p><p>“Luna! I didn’t pin you as that type of girl!” Ginny says and Luna burry’s her face in my neck. I smile softly and kiss her head softly as I rub her back.</p><p>“But honestly I have NEVER known a woman go from so sexy to the most adorable person in the world so quickly.” I say and Luna smiles softly kissing my neck.</p><p>“So how does the mate bond work? How is it formed and what does it exactly mean?” Hermione asks and Luna moves to sit next to me instead of on my lap, so I rest my hand on her inner thigh as she leans against me.</p><p>“Basically every wolf has their mate, their soulmate. Their person, creature whatever. If they’re born a werewolf the likelihood is their mate will also be a wolf, but in some cases they aren’t. However for people like me who were turned into one, instead of born with it, there’s a higher chance of my mate being human, which Luna VERY much so is.” I explain as Luna nods.</p><p>“The mate bond means I mark her and claim her as mine, and she claims me as hers. It lets other wolves know if they come into the vicinity of her that she is taken and she is claimed. It’s kind of weird to explain because of how possessive it sounds but it’s REALLY helpful when going through transitions etc.” I say and Hermione nods.</p><p>“How does it help with transitions?” Ginny asks and I feel Luna run her hand through my hair.</p><p>“On the Full Moons the wolf side of you wants to find their mate if they haven’t already, their primal instinct is to feed and have sex. But once you’ve found that person and you’ve marked them and formed the bond, the moons are easier to deal with, because all your wolf wants in that regard is to just be with their mate. Also, it means that if on any missions I have with the ministry that could potentially harm me, my body and wolf will be stronger, because they have someone to go home too.” I say and Jacob nods in realisation.</p><p>“SO basically the mate bond is a strength advantage?” He asks and I nod slightly.</p><p>“Kind of. Plus seeing your mate naked writhing under you while you fuck them is an INCREDIBLE sight.” I say with a smirk as Luna slaps my arm.</p><p>“Okay enough about our sex life!” Luna says quickly changing the subject. I wrap my arms around her, pulling her closer to my body. We sit around as a group for a few hours talking about the tournament before the conversation is brought to the trophy ceremony.</p><p>“I heard Dumbledore talking to Madam Maxine and Igor about having you and Harry be crowned double champions.” Jacob says and I shrug.</p><p>“I didn’t win, Harry did. Harry got to the cup before I did.” I say.</p><p>“I don’t care about winning the thing, my only aim was to make sure everyone else was safe and finished it in one piece.” I admit and Luna kisses my jaw.</p><p>“Apparently Harry said if you hadn’t stopped to help Fleur you would have gotten there first.” He explains and I nod.</p><p>“I would have done it eventually, but I didn’t. I told Harry to get the cup because he deserved it over me, which he does.” I say and he nods.</p><p>“Anyway, the trophy ceremony is in a few days so you need to wear a proper suit.” Hermione tells me and I nod making a mental note to go and buy a new one.</p><p>“Gotcha. Who’s going with who to that thing anyway? I know Draco and Harry are going together, Jacob and Ginny are going together, Luna and I are going together, as far as I’m aware.” I say looking at Luna who nods.</p><p>“Who are you going with ‘Mione?” Ginny asks and I see Hermione blush slightly.</p><p>“Well, Ron asked me.” She says and I cheer.</p><p>“Finally! He asked you?” Luna asks and she nods. I smile widely as we sit around talking about the ball before heading to the Great Hall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. I'll be back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>July 23</b>
    <b>rd</b>
    <b> 1995</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I walk away from the Quidditch pitch after having my first practice in months, letting the wind blow through my hair as I adjust my bag over my shoulder. I smile slightly as I hear first years talking about the practice before they run over and gather around me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we ask you some questions!?” They ask and I nod with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead; you’ll have to walk with me though alright? I have a meeting to get to.” I say and they nod. One of the Ravenclaw students looks up at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you get so good?” She asks in amazement and I chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Practice, lots of it. It took me several years to get to this point.” I admit and she nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it fun?” The Hufflepuff asks and I nod again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s freeing. Feeling the wind in your hair is incredible.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I want to join? What do I have to do?” One of them asks and I run a hand through my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to talk to your house captain. They hold try-outs at the start of the year to find new players, usually towards the end of September. Pay attention to them, go to as many games and practices as you can and learn from them.” I say and I see Hermione walk over to me. I offer her a smile and she smiles slightly causing me to frown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I gotta go okay? Just be sure of yourself, but don’t get cocky.” I tell the students and they nod running off. I turn back and look at Hermione, my brows furrowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” I ask her and she bites her lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to come with me.” She tells me and I nod. I walk besides her, seeing her follow the path to the Astronomy Tower. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione what is going on? You’re scaring me. Is Luna okay?” I ask and she sighs opening the door to the Tower. I rush up the steps and see Luna crying softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby?” I ask, dropping my bag and rushing over to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby what’s wrong?” I mutter rubbing her cheek softly as she cries into my shoulder. I look over and see Hermione watching me carefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m so sorry.” Luna whispers and I rub her back softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna you need to tell me what’s going on.” I mutter and she pulls away wiping her face. I see her glance over at Hermione and I look between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, what’s going on? Do I need to teach someone a lesson?” I ask standing up and Luna follows me, taking my hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s not that.” She says wiping her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to tell you something, just please, PLEASE, don’t get angry at me.” Luna whispers and I shake my head as my brows furrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna what is going on?” I ask her and she runs a hand through her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pregnant.” She says and I feel my heart stop slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! I thought I did the spells right the day after we had sex that night but I messed them up.” Luna says and I bite my lip absorbing the information. I stay quiet and Luna cups my cheek softly as Hermione walks over to us. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George?” Hermione asks resting her hand on my shoulder. I snap out of my trance and look between Luna and Hermione. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you serious right now?” I ask and Luna nods her head, her eyes filling with tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re having a baby?” I question and Hermione nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are.” She tells me and I kiss Luna softly, smiling widely into it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re having a baby.” I mutter as I pull away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t mad?” Hermione asks and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the fuck would I be mad? Sure it’s not ideal since we’re both in school still, but I’m the furthest thing from mad. We didn’t use anything the night we had sex so a baby was always a possibility.” I say with a laugh and I see Luna sigh softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You thought I’d be angry with you?” I ask softly, my eyebrows frowning softly. Luna nods and I shake my head cupping her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, so much. You’re my forever. This baby just symbolises that. I know we spoke about kids in the future, but it just means we have to work around it now.” I tell her and Luna nods resting her head on my hand as I rub her cheek softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re seriously having a baby?” I ask a wide smile forming on my face. Luna smiles softly and nods her head, so I let my other hand fall to her stomach, resting on it softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our baby is in here?” I ask and Hermione chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s usually how pregnancy works.” Hermione says and I smile widely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you find out? How did you even know to test for it?” I ask confused and Hermione smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s on me. I noticed Luna was getting tired a lot more, and wasn’t eating as much. She looked pale, I put the symptoms together and we spoke about it. She told me she tried to do the spells but that she thinks she messed them up.” Hermione says and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you known?” I ask and Luna bites her lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I found out last week. Hermione was helping me come to terms with it and was convincing me that I had to tell you.” Luna says and I nod kissing her temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if we can bring this baby up George. We’re students and you’re going to be off doing your ministry work.” Luna says and I shake my head cupping her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “We can. We have money, I have a house we can live in, and we can talk to Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. We can work this out, I’ll talk to Kingsley and explain to him the situation, he’ll understand.” I explain and she watches me closely as I talk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not giving up on you or this baby, okay? Never.” I mutter and Luna leans up, kissing me softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So this is why you’ve been so absent for the past few days?” I question and Luna nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione casted Revelio to try and see if that would work but it didn’t, so we went to the store in Hoagsmeade to buy pregnancy tests.” Luna says and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surprisingly the Wizarding world still uses Muggle contraptions to figure out if someone is pregnant.” Hermione says and I laugh but nod, a wide smile forming on my face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll give you two some time.” Hermione tells me and Luna nods thanking her, as Hermione walks down the stairs. I turn and watch Luna, cupping her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re having a child.” Luna whispers and I smile widely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna be a dad.” She says and I laugh slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it...” I mutter still in disbelief and she chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are we gonna tell everyone?” Luna asks and I bite my lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t we tell them on my birthday? Everyone is gonna be in the shack and it’ll make it easier. It’ll get all the questions out of the way.” I suggest and Luna nods letting out a shaky breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, okay? We’ll be okay. Who cares if they don’t approve, we have each other and this baby. That’s all we need.” I tell her seriously and she nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll send an owl to my dad and have him come down.” Luna says and I nod, before kissing her again a wide smile on my face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>July 25</b>
    <b>th</b>
    <b> 1995</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I adjust the button up shirt around my chest and finish the last button on it as I see Luna wrap her arms around me in the mirror, her hair a mess from just waking up. I smile widely and kiss her temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you this morning?” I ask softly, turning around and moving her hair off her face. She smiles widely and kisses me gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fantastic. Happy Birthday my love.” Luna tells me and I smile softly, carefully lifting her and setting her on the desk next to my bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you baby.” I mutter kissing her again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to get ready; our families are waiting for us.” Luna says as she moves away from my lips. I nod and run a hand through my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is our peanut treating you today?” I ask, seeing the smile form on her face as I run my hand up her shirt, rubbing her stomach gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re good today. I don’t feel nauseous so today is going well so far.” Luna tells me and I nod, falling to my knees in front of her and pressing soft kisses to her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be nice to your mother okay? She’s looking after you.” I mutter and Luna tangles her hands in my hair smiling softly. I smile widely and stand back up, helping her off the desk. Luna walks over to my trunk taking her clothes off the top and sliding the dress over her body. I walk over and zip it up; pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder as she brushes her hair. I walk back to my desk, strapping my watch to my wrist and picking up my jacket for her as she finishes her hair. She walks over and I place the jacket over her shoulder, kissing her head softly as she interlocks our hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, we better get going.” Luna says and I nod. I slide my wand into my pocket and the two of us walk out of the Common Room, heading down the long path to the shrieking shack. I slide my hand into my pocket listening as the birds whistle while they fly through the sky, opening the door to the shack for Luna seeing our friends and family inside waiting for us. I see Hermione watching us and I smile at her widely and she nods. We walk into the living room and say hi to everyone before we sit down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy birthday son!” Bella says and I smile widely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks mum.” I say hugging her and Umbridge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My little boy’s all grown up. 16 years old!” Umbridge says and I smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” I say kissing her cheek softly as Luna interlocks our hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got you something, I know you said not too, but I couldn’t resist.” Tonks says and I roll my eyes slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be the death of my Nymphadora.” I say jokingly and she frowns angrily before laughing. She passes me a large flat box and I frown before opening it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait is this the Green day album you told me about!?” I ask about opening it and seeing the large vinyl. Tonks nods and I smile widely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you! That’s awesome!” I say with a laugh checking it out before setting it on the table to keep it safe. I talk to everyone and see Luna talking to her dad, glancing over at me. I smile softly watching her as I talk to Tonks and Professor Lupin about upcoming missions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kingsley told me you start missions tomorrow.” Tonks says and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah Professor Lupin and I are going North to invade a wolf pack up there. Apparently there have been some rumours about their allegiance.” I explain and Lupin nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For the love of Merlin, George, stop calling me Professor Lupin.” He says and I laugh but nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I’m just used to it by now!” I explain and he laughs. He smiles softly looking over at Luna and back to me. Luna walks over and kisses my jaw softly, so I wrap my arm around her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ready?” I whisper and she nods, so I move back to the sofa getting everyone’s attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it’s my birthday and everything and that you’ve all probably postponed a couple things to be here.” I say jokingly looking at Jacob and Ginny who roll their eyes. I smile and laugh softly as Luna wraps her arms around my waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But there’s something I want to tell you. You guys being here means a lot to me, and Luna and I have been talking and we decided now would be the best time to tell you all.” I explain and Luna nods watching people’s faces. I see Hermione smile widely watching us, and my eyes drop to Draco &amp; Bella who were watching me with keen eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pregnant.” Luna says and I nod with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re having a baby.” I say with a laugh and everyone starts cheering. I smile widely feeling Luna sigh out of relief and I kiss her head softly. Draco stands up running over and hugging me tightly, before he’s moved out of the way by Bella. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh son that’s incredible! Congratulations!” Bella says and I smile widely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks mum. We know it’s soon and it’s probably not the best timing since we’re still in school, and I’ll be going on my Auror missions, but it’s happened, and we’re already planning for when the baby comes.” I explain and everyone hugs us gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who knew you had it in you?” Jacob asks and I shove him slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Piss off Lewinsky.” I say with a laugh and he hugs me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations brother. I know you’ll be an incredible father.” Jacob tells me and I smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you J, I mean it.” I say as we sit down again. Luna sits next to me and I see Umbridge watching me, her face deadpan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mum?” I ask softly sitting up. She looks up and shakes her head at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could you be so reckless!?” She asks and I frown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” I ask slightly shocked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could you be so stupid as to get her pregnant!? Your father and I taught you better than this!” She exclaims standing up and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no way you’re preaching to me about being stupid. I’m hearing things surely.” I say standing up in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your father always did say that you would be a lost cause. He’d be so ashamed of you if he was still here” Umbridge says and I clench my fists tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you DARE talk about my father. You cannot sit here and tell me what he would think when you were hardly around either! Dad would accept this baby the same way he took me in when I was a baby! Dad would be proud of me!” I say and Luna takes my hand to calm me down. I see Bella stand up in the corner of my eye and I see Narcissa and Andromeda stand up too, watching mum with keen eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your father thought you were a freak! And now you’ve gone and reproduced! You’re dooming that child from the start!” Mum shouts and I shake my head laughing slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare talk about my child like that. I may be a freak, but I know where my loyalties lie, and that’s with the love of my life and my unborn child. My child, whether it’s a boy or a girl will grow up loved and accepted no matter if it has my condition or not.” I hiss and Jacob pushes me back slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George relax.” He whispers and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You cannot come here, and tell me that I’m making a bad life choice by being reckless, when you’re too busy with the ministry to even check up on me! I send you an owl every week telling you how things are, trying to talk to you and you don’t even care! But you know who does? Bella! Because she actually loves me!” I shout and Luna stands up cupping my face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby listen to me, calm down, the stress isn’t helping me or the baby.” Luna says and I nod closing my eyes and calming down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you need to leave.” Sirius says to Umbridge and she huffs grabbing her coat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re no son of mine. That child is an abomination and so are you.” She tells me and I bite my tongue as she apparates out of the shack. I scoff slightly and Luna wraps her arms around me hugging me tightly. I bury my face into her neck, using her scent to calm myself down before we sit down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, for shouting like that.” I say apologising to everyone and they shake their heads. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a good thing you spoke up, Bella was about to go full protective Mama Bear on her.” Narcissa says and I smile slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t a freak George, no matter what Umbridge says.” Andromeda tells me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. And I know who seriously cares about the pair of us, and that’s you guys. So thank you, for accepting Luna and I for having this baby.” I say truthfully and they nod with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you two have a plan for when the baby is born?” Andromeda asks me and I look at Luna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George has a vault of money saved from when Cornelius died, as well as the house he was left in the will. We’ve spoken about it and when we aren’t at school, we’ll raise our child there since it’s well protected. During the school time we still need to talk to Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore about it.” Luna says and I nod watching as she talks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’d like to raise the offer that while you’re in school and George is on his missions, we’ll take care of the baby. We’ll bring them to see you whenever you’d like so you don’t miss out on them growing up, but it’ll mean you’re able to focus on your studies.” Bella offers and I smile softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you mum. That means a lot to me. And I’ve been thinking. I want to change my name.” I explain and Andromeda frowns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which part?” She asks and I bite my lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My last name. While I had respect for Dolores bringing me up, ever since I got back into contact with you all, I felt like I was missing a large part of my identity. My surname. And after the conversation that just happened, I’ve realised that Dolores never cared about me, she just wanted her name continued, but that’s not what I want. I want our baby to grow up with a last name they can be proud of. I want them to grow up as a Lovegood-Black. Not a Lovegood-Umbridge.” I say and bite my lip slightly as I see Bella wipe her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to be a Black?” Narcissa asks me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Despite everything that your surname has been through, I want to be a Black and Luna and I have spoken about it.” I say and Luna nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have, I respect his decision to change his last name, because I know how much it means to him to be able to wear his family name with pride.” Luna tells them and they smile widely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you need to change it let us know, we’ll help however we can.” Narcissa tells me and I nod with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait so I can’t call you Numbridge anymore?” Jacob asks and I push him slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No dumbass.” I say and everyone begins to laugh. He chuckles and high fives me. I smile widely to myself as everyone breaks into conversation about the baby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you thought of potential godparents?” Sirius asks us and I look at Luna as she nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have. It took us a long time to figure out who the godmother would be, but we came to an easy decision on the godfather.” Luna says and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jacob, we want you to be the babies god godfather. You’ve been my closest friend since we were 9 and you’ve always supported me in whatever decisions I chose to make.” I say and I see Jacob’s face drop slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean so much to George and I that we couldn’t think of anyone else we’d want to be there for our baby.” Luna says and he smiles widely hugging us both. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I’ll be the godfather, holy shit.” He says with a laugh before wiping his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grow a pair Lewinsky.” I say joking and he flips me off, causing everyone to laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now the god mother was a harder choice. And please do not take it as an insult over who we chose, but they played a crucial part in us finding out Luna was pregnant. Hermione, will you be godmother?” I ask Hermione and she smiles widely wiping her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I will.” She says with a chuckle. I smile softly and look at Ginny who was smiling widely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Please don’t take it offensively that we chose Hermione over you for this baby. You’re like a sister to me, to both of us.” I explain and Ginny smiles at us. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not mad you doofus. I’d be concerned if you chose me over Hermione honestly.” Ginny says and I hug her tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we have another baby in the future, you’ll be their godmother I promise. But for right now, I think one is enough.” Luna says and I smile sitting back next to her. Luna interlocks our hands and I rest them on her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has the realisation set in yet that you’re going to be a dad?” Tonks asks and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all. Luna only told me two days ago, she and Hermione found out about a week ago and Luna was terrified to tell me in case I was angry with her.” I admit and Luna nods slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I also find it highly poetic that the night you sealed your bond is the night you conceived your baby.” Sirius says and I laugh nodding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a fantastic night, what can I say?” Luna says and I bite my lip softly as everyone laughs. I kiss her head softly and close my eyes enjoying the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>July 26</b>
    <b>th</b>
    <b> 1995</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I finish packing my bag, letting out a deep sigh as I make sure I had everything, before hearing someone knock on the dorm room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Come in!” I call and I see Professor Lupin leaning against the doorframe. I offer him a soft smile and he chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like shit.” He says and I run a hand through my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah... I didn’t sleep the best last night.” I admit and he nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because of the mission?” Lupin asks and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just found out I’m having a baby and now I’m disappearing for 3 months. Luna’s gonna be alone while our baby grows inside of her and I feel helpless.” I admit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll be four months when I get back. She’ll have a baby bump, we’ll almost be able to find out if it’s a boy or a girl.” I say running a hand through my hair as he walks over sitting on the chair next to my bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It isn’t going to be easy, trust me on that. But what you’re doing is going to help make the world better for your baby, for your family. Luna understands that.” Lupin tells me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. It’s just... being without her for so long... I haven’t had to do that in the two years I’ve known her. I’m gonna miss our 2 year anniversary because I’ll be in the pack.” I say and Lupin smiles sympathetically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll make up for it, I know you will. We need to go, come on.” He tells me and I nod, sliding my bag over my shoulder and tucking the bottle-cork necklace under my shirt and letting out a deep breath. We walk out of the dorms and head down to the Great Hall where everyone was waiting for us. I walk inside and see Bella, Luna, Ginny, Jacob, Draco, Professor McGonagall and Hermione waiting for us. I give them all a soft smile as I walk over. I hug the group tightly before it gets to Luna. I set my bag on the floor and hug her tightly, lifting her onto my waist as she buries her face into my neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be okay Luna, I promise. I’ll come back in three months time and I’ll be fine.” I whisper and she nods slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise me you’ll come home in one piece. The baby and I need you.” She whispers and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll come back in one piece. I’m not losing you or the baby. Not a chance.” I say rubbing her cheek as I set her down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll be looked after George, they both will.” Professor McGonagall tells me and I nod slightly offering her a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Professor. For helping us.” I say truthfully and she nods. Professor Lupin rests his hand on my shoulder gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to go. Kingsley is waiting for us at the Ministry.” He tells me and I nod kissing Luna softly. I pull away and hug her tightly again as I look up at our friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Protect her, please. Keep them safe, both of them. I’ll be home soon.” I say and they nod. Hermione moves Luna away and I nod slightly picking my bag up again. I nod at Professor Lupin and we apparate from Hogwarts to the Ministry.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Boy or Girl?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">July 26<sup>th</sup> 1995</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I look around the Ministry before following Professor Lupin through the corridors to the Ministers office. We walk inside and I see Umbridge stood there, so I roll my eyes.</p>
<p>“Ah you made it.” Kingsley says and I shake his hand. “Nice to see you again Minister.” I say with a smile and he nods.</p>
<p>“I also hear congratulations are in order. You’re a soon to be father.” He says and I nod smiling widely.</p>
<p>“Yeah. It’s a wild thing but I’m excited.” I say and I hear Umbridge scoff. I ignore her and pay attention as he begins talking.</p>
<p>“Well I’m happy for you, but for right now we need to focus on this pack. They’re staying in the North woods, and it’s a group of about 10 lycanthropes all of which have been overheard discussing the Dark Lord for the past several months.” He tells Remus and I as we look over the map.</p>
<p>“So our job is to become part of their group and listen along?” Remus asks and Kingsley nods. I nod biting my lip as I take in the information.</p>
<p>“Do whatever it takes, even if it means fighting each other, or one of them. They need to believe you’re part of their tribe.” Kingsley tells us. I crack my neck as I stuff my hands into my pockets.</p>
<p>“If you find yourself needing our help, there is an outpost about 4 miles from the forest, we’ll have Aurors positioned there watching from a far. Get to them if you need to get out.” One of the Aurors tells us and I nod.</p>
<p>“Don’t over think it. Just blend in, like your training.” Tonks tells me and I nod with a soft smile. Remus and I prepare ourselves and I look over at the map again taking it in and remembering as much as I could before Kingsley comes over to me.</p>
<p>“Now I know this is going to be difficult for you, but this is the last pack of the group. This is going to be the hardest which is why we wanted to send two lycanthropes in there. You’ll be back to see your girlfriend soon, then you can be with her for the rest of her pregnancy.” Kingsley says and I nod my head listening as he talks. Tonks walks over and Kingsley excuses himself. I offer her a soft smile and she smiles back.</p>
<p>“I’ll be in the outpost near your camp. I’ll keep in contact with Luna and the others at school over the half term as well as Bella, and I’ll tell you whatever I can without giving away your position okay? Don’t worry.” Tonks tells me and I let out a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Thank you. For helping.” I say and she nods with a smile.</p>
<p>“You’re family remember, we look out for each other.” Tonks says and I hug her tightly.</p>
<p>“George we need to go!” Remus calls and I nod picking my bag up and sliding it over my shoulder. I walk over to him and nod at Kingsley before Remus apparates us just south of the forest. I look around and crack my neck as we begin the walk towards the pack, feeling my wolf side begin to growl.</p>
<p>“Something is wrong.” I mutter softly to Remus and he nods.</p>
<p>“It always feels like that. Just be wary of it.” He tells me and I nod. Once we arrive at the wolf camp I look around seeing people watching us, before someone walks out of the large tent and stares directly at me. They walk closer and I feel my breathe catch in my throat.</p>
<p>“You...” I say hoarsely as they smile.</p>
<p>“I was wondering when I’d see you again, son.” I hear Fenrir says as he stands in front of me. Remus walks off, taking one of the empty tents and setting his stuff down as I watch my dad.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” He asks me, and I look around seeing everyone watching us.</p>
<p>“I came to talk to you, there’s some stuff you need to know.” I tell him and he nods. He waves everyone away and they stop staring. Fenrir gestures to follow him so I do, and we walk over to his large tent, walking inside. He sits down at his table and tells me to sit opposite so I do.</p>
<p>“What do you need to tell me huh? You don’t even know me.” Fenrir says and I swallow roughly.</p>
<p>“I know. But I know mum, we’ve been talking for a year or so and I’ve gotten close to her. I want a chance to know my dad.” I tell him and he nods folding his arms and leaning on them.</p>
<p>“You’re holding out on me. What else are you here for?” He asks and I run a hand through my hair. I begin messing with my hands.</p>
<p>“I came to tell you, that you’re getting a grandchild. I’m having a baby.” I tell him and I see his face relax slightly.</p>
<p>“You found your mate?” He asks me and I nod.</p>
<p>“I did, she’s incredible dad.” I say and I see him smile.</p>
<p>“So why are you here? Why aren’t you watching your mate grow as she grows your child?” He asks and I smile.</p>
<p>“Because I want to know my dad. I’ve spent 16 years not knowing who you are, other than knowing you’re the guy who gave me my lycanthropy when I was six. I want to know you as you, not as some monster that the Ministry has tried to portray you as, because I don’t think you are. And I want to get to know you, so hopefully one day you get to meet your grandchild.” I say honestly and he smiles.</p>
<p>“How long are you here for?” he asks and I bite my lip.</p>
<p>“Three months, I got an extended stay off school so that I could get to know you, they offered to give me the year off but I need to see Luna as she grows. I go back in November.” I tell him and he nods.</p>
<p>“You better go and put your stuff in the tent. We can talk more later.” He tells me and I nod walking to a spare tent next to Remus. I set my stuff down and look around thinking to myself. I run a hand over my face as I lie back on the bed that was there, letting my mind drift to Luna and the baby. They’d be okay... The group would look after them; our parents would look after them. I tell myself repeatedly as I fall asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">September 10<sup>th</sup> 1995</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I rub my face as I look around seeing all the new cuts and scars that were lining my body from the full moon the night before. I groan slightly and carefully get up, feeling a sharp pain in my hand so I look down seeing it completely broken. I sigh softly to myself and carefully change, being careful of the bones. I walk outside of my tent and see everyone else was still asleep so I make my way to the water’s edge sitting down on a rock, ignoring the pain that over took my body. I quickly reset my hand, crying out in pain before closing my eyes tightly and breathing deeply.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t do that, it makes it worse.” I hear Fenrir say from behind me so I offer him a slight smile. He walks over and sits next to me, so I make some space for him. He takes my hand and checks it out before nodding.</p>
<p>“It’ll heal in a month or so, just be careful during the next moon. You did well last night.” Fenrir says and I smile softly.</p>
<p>“Thanks dad.” I mutter watching the water run down the river.</p>
<p>“Do you miss her?” He asks and I nod.</p>
<p>“I do. More than I thought I would.” I admit and he chuckles.</p>
<p>“That happens.” Fenrir says and I smile.</p>
<p>“Can I ask you something?” I ask him and he nods.</p>
<p>“Ask away.” He tells me and I bite my lip.</p>
<p>“Why did you leave when I was younger? Why did you leave me and not look for me?” I ask, my voice portraying my hurt. Fenrir sighs and rests his hand on my back.</p>
<p>“Finding out your mother was pregnant wasn’t easy on us. Times when you were younger were a lot different to what they are now. I had a pack to lead, they needed me. I stuck around as long as I could, but it got too much and I left. I came back the week before you were born, and I stayed by your mother’s side as she had you. You know that your mother and I were both heavily involved with the Dark Lord, and we couldn’t risk letting you get caught in that, so we left you to the Ministry. Doing that broke us, but we had no choice.” He tells me and I nod.</p>
<p>“We found you when you were six, the night I infected you. I was so angry because of the full moon. I was angry that you had been kept from your family, from your mother and I that I decided I was going to get you myself. And then that night happened, and I regretted it so much. I lost it. I flipped out and I went rogue.” He tells me and I frown slightly.</p>
<p>"I abandoned my pack and just ran; I ended up in France for a little while before coming back. I kept in the woods alone until my pack found me.” Fenrir tells me and I nod listening as he talks.</p>
<p>“I hated myself for infecting you, for giving you this curse.” He tells me and I shake my head.</p>
<p>“Don’t. I quite like having my Lycanthropy, despite how bad it can be sometimes. It makes me unique and it reminds me of you.” I say and he smiles softly.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling about being a dad?” He asks me and I bite my lip.</p>
<p>“I’m scared, honestly.” I admit and he nods.</p>
<p>“Luna and I had spoken about having kids but we agreed to have them after school, after we had our lives sorted and career plans set in stone. Then after the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament I snapped, and we sealed the mate bond. We completely forgot contraceptive spells or anything else and it just happened.” I admit and Fenrir nods with a smile.</p>
<p>“Do you regret it?” He asks and I shake my head adamantly.</p>
<p>“Not for a second. Luna is the love of my life; this baby is the missing piece. We’ll struggle for a while as we get used to it, but I don’t regret it at all.” I tell him and he smiles widely patting my back.</p>
<p>“I’m proud of you George. Despite not having the best parents in the world, you worked hard, and you’ve achieved things I never thought you would.” Fenrir tells me and I smile.</p>
<p>“Thanks dad. I hope one day you decide to stop running. To live your life, to settle down and be happy. For me, for you, for your grandchild.” I tell him and he nods.</p>
<p>“I will. I promise.” Fenrir says and I nod with a smile.</p>
<p>“You did well last night, during those fights. The others get a bit rowdy when it comes to the full moon, especially since a few of them are new to the whole Lycanthropy thing. They’re stragglers who got infected by someone else, we’ve been trying to collect them and help them.” Fenrir tells me and I nod.</p>
<p>“They’re pretty impressed with your fighting skill.” He tells me and I laugh.</p>
<p>“I’ve had a fair few attempts.” I say with a smile. He chuckles and nods and we head back to the camp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">November 2<sup>nd</sup> 1995</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I look around the camp seeing everyone packing up their tents and Remus adjusting his bag on his shoulder. I see my dad watching me so I smile and walk over to him.</p>
<p>“Be safe okay? Pay attention to your teachers and look after your girlfriend. Be there for your child.” Dad tells me and I nod.</p>
<p>“Keep in contact okay? Be safe yourself.” I say and he nods hugging me tightly. I hug back tightly before Remus calls me.</p>
<p>“George! We need to go.” He calls and I nod pulling away. I smile at my dad.</p>
<p>“Go, don’t worry about me. I’ll try to visit soon.” Fenrir tells me and I nod I walk over to Remus and set my bag over my shoulder I wave goodbye and Remus apparates us back to the Ministry. I land carefully, feeling the pain in my ribs as we land. I look down and see the blood soak through my shirt. I ignore it, pulling my jacket over my body to hide it. We walk into the Ministers office and I see Tonks watching me carefully. I give her a soft smile pulling my jacket tighter.</p>
<p>“You’re back, good. We need to know what you learnt.” Kingsley tells us and I run my free hand through my hair.</p>
<p>“Fenrir isn’t involved with the Dark Lord. None of that pack are. I spoke to Fenrir and his closest followers whilst Remus spoke to the rest of the camp. They don’t work for him, and they never have. That pack is a bunch of new infected Lycanthropes looking for people to help them deal with it.” I tell Kingsley and he looks at Remus for clarification. Remus nods his head in agreement.</p>
<p>“It’s true. They lie with the ministry now that the legislations about Lycanthropes are changing. They’ll fight with us not against us.” Remus tells Kingsley and he nods shaking our hands.</p>
<p>“Thank you, both. I’ll be in contact if anything changes.” He tells us both and I nod. Remus walks over to one of the Aurors to discuss something whilst I move to the corner of the room, Tonks following me.</p>
<p>“Take your jacket off.” She tells me and I frown.</p>
<p>“Why?” I ask confused and she gives me a pointed look. I sigh and remove it, setting it down and she sees the blood.</p>
<p>“What happened?” She asks and I bite my lip.</p>
<p>“Last moon was painful; few wounds didn’t heal from the fights that broke out. The apparition back split open a few that were fresher. I’m fine, I promise.” I tell her and Tonks sighs, passing me a long bandage and some wipes.</p>
<p>“Clean up. Your girlfriend is waiting for you at school.” Tonks tells me and I smile widely. I pull my shirt off and carefully clean myself up, hissing in pain before wrapping the bandage around my torso and securing it. I reach into my bag and grab a clean shirt, sliding that over my body and covering the bandage.</p>
<p>“How has she been?” I ask softly and she smiles.</p>
<p>“She’s good. She misses you, a lot. She doesn’t think you’re getting back until next week.” Tonks tells me and I nod. I slide my jacket back on and put my bag on my shoulder.</p>
<p>“You ready?” Remus asks and I nod.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Let’s go, I want to see my girlfriend.” I say, a wide smile forming on my face. Tonks takes my arm and Remus puts his hand on my shoulder and I apparate the three of us to Hogwarts. I look around and see we were on the courtyard.</p>
<p>“Where is she? Do you know?” I ask Tonks and she nods.</p>
<p>“She’s up in the Great Hall, the group are doing study sessions with Professor Flitwick, and he knew you were coming back today.” Tonks tells me and I nod I smile widely and adjust my bag on my shoulder as I follow Tonks up the stairs. I bite my lip as I see Luna focusing on her work. I lean against the door frame admiring her. Ginny looks up and her eyes widen. She taps Luna’s hand softly and points to the door so Luna turns and sees me. She stands up and I walk over to her, seeing the baby bump she had. I smile widely and rest my hand on her cheek as I set my bag down.</p>
<p>“You’re back!” Luna says and I nod softly.</p>
<p>“I am. We just got back this morning.” I tell her and she smiles widely hugging me.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you so much.” I mutter and she kisses me softly. I let my hand fall to her stomach, caressing the baby bump softly as I pull away from the kiss.</p>
<p>“I think they could tell you were gone.” Luna says and I smile softly.</p>
<p>“They been giving you any trouble?” I ask and she shakes her head slightly. I chuckle softly and kneel in front of her, resting my hands on her stomach and lifting her shirt slightly. I smile widely and press a soft kiss to her belly.</p>
<p>“Hi little one. I hope you’ve been good for your mother.” I whisper and Luna tangles her hands in my hair. I smile widely and rest my cheek on her stomach before I pull her shirt down and stand up again.</p>
<p>“God I’ve missed you so much.” Luna tells me and I smile kissing her again.</p>
<p>“What are we, sliced bread?” I hear Jacob ask and I flip him off. I pull away from the kiss and wrap my arms around Luna.</p>
<p>“I love you guys, but none of you are my mate, and none of you are pregnant with my baby.” I say with a laugh. Luna smiles and kisses my jaw softly as I sit next to her.</p>
<p>“So what did I miss while I was gone?” I ask and Hermione glances at the rest of the group.</p>
<p>“What?” I ask sitting up straight.</p>
<p>“Umbridge was made the temporary headmistress of the school.” Ginny tells me and I look at her.</p>
<p>“Are you serious?” I ask and Ginny nods.</p>
<p>“Fuck, what bullshit has she put in place?” I ask running a hand through my hair.</p>
<p>“She’s banned any literature written by non-wizards and half-breeds.” Ginny tells me and I roll my eyes.</p>
<p>“That’s fucking ridiculous.” I say rubbing Luna’s back softly. Jacob nods in agreement and I turn to the entrance seeing Umbridge watching Luna and I with hatred in her eyes. I roll my eyes and kiss her temple ignoring the glares I was getting off her.</p>
<p>“Has everything else been okay since I’ve been gone?” I question and everyone nods. Luna reaches into her pocket and passes me an envelope, so I frown and take it. I open it up and lift out the piece of paper, turning it and seeing a sonogram photo, so I smile widely.</p>
<p>“Is this our baby?” I ask, my eyes tearing slightly. Luna nods watching me carefully as I let out a laugh wiping my eyes and looking at the photo.</p>
<p>“This little monster is in here?” I ask setting my hand on Luna’s stomach and she nods smiling widely.</p>
<p>“They are. We can find out the gender on the 28<sup>th</sup>, Madam Pomfrey has one of the St Mungo’s nurses here.” Luna tells me and I nod kissing her head.</p>
<p>“I still can’t believe it. You’re 16 weeks.” I mutter and Luna nods with a smile.</p>
<p>“Has anyone started any trouble with her about it?” I ask and Jacob shakes his head.</p>
<p>“They don’t get a chance. These two and Draco have been super protective of Luna.” He says pointing to Ginny and Hermione. I smile widely and they nod.</p>
<p>“Thank you. Kingsley says I should be home now until the baby is born. I may have to leave for a day or so for a briefing but other than that I’m here.” I say and they nod.</p>
<p>“Bella was asking what you two were doing for Christmas.” Hermione says and I rub my face.</p>
<p>“I forgot about Christmas. I’ll probably head to the cottage and make sure it’s fixed up for when the baby arrives.” I say and Luna frowns taking my hand.</p>
<p>“You can stay with my dad and I?” Luna suggests and I kiss her temple.</p>
<p>“I need to get the house sorted my love. I have to set up the nursery and make sure it’s all safe. You spend time with your dad okay? I’ll come and visit I promise.” I tell her and she nods kissing me softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">November 28<sup>th</sup> 1995</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I walk down the corridor of the castle, heading towards the infirmary to meet up with Luna. As I round the corner I see Pansy stood in front of Luna and I stand taller as I walk over.</p>
<p>“You’re such a whore.” I hear Pansy say and I smirk slightly.</p>
<p>“Say that again Parkinson.” I hiss and she turns round watching me in fear.</p>
<p>“Go on, say it again. Insult her one more time, I beg you. Give me a reason to let Ginny go off on you.” I mutter and she stutters.</p>
<p>“Insult her again, and I’ll make sure Ginny knows about it. Now get the fuck away from her.” I growl as my eyes change colour slightly. She turns and runs away and I watch her run off, turning the corner. I turn back and see tears in Luna’s eyes so I cup her cheek.</p>
<p>“Hey, baby what’s wrong?” I ask softly with a frown.</p>
<p>“Everyone thinks I’m a whore.” She says and I frown.</p>
<p>“No they don’t, nobody thinks that. Do not let Pansy Parkinson impact the way you see yourself okay?” I mutter softly and she nods resting her head on mine. I kiss her head softly closing my eyes.</p>
<p>“You are perfect, you are beautiful. You are NOT a whore, okay?” I say and she nods kissing my softly.</p>
<p>“Come on, let’s go see our baby.” Luna says and I smile widely interlocking our hands. We walk inside and I see Madam Pomfrey and Luna’s nurse waiting for us. We walk over and Luna lies down on the bed while I sit next to her and kiss her hand softly.</p>
<p>“So you’re 20 weeks huh?” The nurses and Luna nods.</p>
<p>“I am indeed.” She says and I smile softly.</p>
<p>“And your dad?” The nurse asks me and I nod.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” I say and she nods.</p>
<p>“So since you’re 20 weeks I can tell you the gender if you’d like.” She asks and Luna nods.</p>
<p>“Yes! Please.” Luna says and I kiss her hand softly, watching as the nurse rolls her shirt up under her bra, so her baby bump was out.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling? How is the sickness?” The nurse asks and Luna looks over at me.</p>
<p>“It’s been okay. Some days are worse than others, and they haven’t moved yet.” Luna admits worriedly and the nurse nods.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I can make sure everything’s okay. Cold jelly.” She says and I see Luna shiver slightly at the touch. I kiss her hand softly clutching it carefully as I watch the screen. The nurse places the end of her wand to Luna’s stomach and turns the screen on and I smile widely as I see the baby.</p>
<p>“They is your baby. They look healthy; they have a good heartbeat, all ten fingers and toes.” The nurse says and I smile letting my eyes fill with tears.</p>
<p>“And... you’re having a baby girl. Congratulations.” The nurse says with a wide smile and I wipe my face as my tears fall.</p>
<p>“A baby girl...” I say softly and Luna nods watching me as her tears escape her eyes. I wipe them away and kiss her softly.</p>
<p>“I love you so much.” I tell Luna as the nurse hands us the update sonogram photos.</p>
<p>“Congratulations. She’s a healthy baby girl. I’ll see you after Christmas for your next scan, and we’ll need to start making arrangements for the birth.” The nurse says wiping the jelly off her stomach and Luna pulls her shirt down. I grasp the sonogram photo tightly in my hand as I look at it. Luna sits up and tilts my head so I was looking at her before she kisses me softly.</p>
<p>“Our daughter.” She tells me and I laugh softly as my tears fall again.</p>
<p>“We’re having a girl.” I say with a wide smile. Luna nods and intertwines our hands.</p>
<p>“I think I know what I want to name her.” Luna says and I nod listening to her talk as we walk out of the infirmary. I tuck the photos into the inside pocket of my jacket as I take her hand again.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” I ask curiously and she nods.</p>
<p>“Since it’s a girl, I was thinking we could honour our mothers? And call her Pandora Bella?” Luna suggests and I nod.</p>
<p>“I think that’s perfect. Pandora Bella.” I say with a wide smile on my face. We walk down to the Great Hall seeing Ginny, Jacob, Hermione, Xenophilius, Bella and Professor McGonagall waiting for us. We walk into the hall and their attentions snap to us.</p>
<p>“Well? What did the nurse say?” Hermione asks and I smile widely.</p>
<p>“The baby is healthy, all fingers and toes, healthy heartbeat.” I say and they all let out a relieved sigh.</p>
<p>“Did you find out the gender?” Jacob asks and Luna nods, smiling widely.</p>
<p>“Well?” He asks and I chuckle.</p>
<p>“We’re having a girl.” Luna says as her tears fall. I smile widely wiping my own face as the hall erupts into cheers. Mum rushes over and hugs me tightly.</p>
<p>“I’m so proud of you son.” She tells me and I smile hugging her back. Xenophilius walks over and hugs his daughter carefully before taking their seats again.</p>
<p>“Have you thought of a name?” Professor McGonagall asks and I nod.</p>
<p>“We did. We both liked the idea of honouring our mothers, so she’s going to be called Pandora Bella.” Luna says and I see mum get emotional.</p>
<p>“Pandora Bella Lovegood-Black.” Xenophilius says and Luna nods softly.</p>
<p>“That sounds beautiful.” Professor McGonagall says and I nod softly. Luna and I take our seats at the table listening as everyone begins to discuss the baby. I close my eyes thinking to myself. A baby girl, we were having a daughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Christmas and New Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>24</b>
    <b>th</b>
    <b> December 1995</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jacob I’m telling you mate, that piece doesn’t go there.” I tell him running a hand through my hair as I look down at the pieces of wood covering the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George, I’m following the instructions! It says it does!” Jacob says and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It also says you need a screwdriver, what even IS one of those!?” I ask confused and Jacob shrugs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haven’t got a clue.” He mutters trying to understand the piece of paper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have they been putting this crib together now?” Ginny asks as she takes her seat next to Luna, who was rubbing her stomach softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About an hour. They argued over the little screws before.” Harry says and Luna nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want some help?” Hermione asks and Jacob and I shake our heads. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! We got it.” I mutter and Jacob passes me the instructions. I take them and sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jacob you fucking idiot. You were holding them upside down!” I say with a laugh as he sighs in realisation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s why I couldn’t read them...” He mutters and I rub my face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we sure we want him as Pandora’s godfather?” I ask Luna with a raised eyebrow and she laughs but nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes we do. He may not be the brightest but we love him.” Luna says and I nod kissing her softly and rubbing her belly softly before going back to the crib. Harry stands up and starts picking up pieces of the crib as I read out the instructions. Once we finally worked out how the piece of paper worked and how each piece fit together, Jacob holds the final piece of the railing whilst I secure it, and the pair of us move it into the corner of the room away from the window while we put the rest of the furniture up. Once it’s done I grab my wand and tidy the boxes away, stacking them carefully in the corner of the room out of the way before looking at Luna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you want everything my love?” I ask her and she smiles standing up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we put the crib on the left side? And the Wardrobe besides the window?” Luna asks me and I nod kissing her temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you desire.” I say moving the wardrobe carefully into place and looking at her. She nods happily and I smile, moving the rocking chair next to the crib and looking at the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now all that we need is little lady.” I say with a smile wrapping my arms around Luna from behind. I kiss her temple softly and she rests her hands on mine tilting her head softly. I rub her stomach softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You take your time okay baby girl? Come and say hi when you’re ready.” I whisper and bite my lip as I feel the baby kick. I laugh softly and smile widely watching Luna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did she just?” I ask and Luna nods with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She did. She’s definitely a daddy’s girl.” Luna says and I kiss her softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much.” I whisper against her lips and she kisses back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s give them a minute.” I hear Hermione say and the group head downstairs. I smile widely and stand in front of Luna resting my hands on her belly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” I ask her softly. Luna wraps her arms around my neck tangling her hands in my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good, my love. The tiredness is setting in now, and my ankles are swelling a decent amount.” Luna admits and I kiss her temple softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, let’s head downstairs and you sit down. I’ll sort out dinner okay? You just relax and I’ll give you a foot rub later.” I tell her and she smiles softly and nods, before kissing me softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you. Whatever did I do to deserve you?” Luna asks and I chuckle moving her hair off her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I ask myself the same thing every day. What did I do that let Merlin give me you, and have you bring our daughter into the world.” I say with a smile. We head downstairs and I help her walk down. Luna interlocks our hands and we walk over to her seat helping her sit down before I go and get her a drink. I pass it to her and she smiles at me softly. I kiss her temple and walk into the kitchen finishing the dinner while Jacob sets the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay dinner should be an hour.” I say as I walk over to Luna, sitting on the floor next to her chair, resting my hand on her thigh. Luna tangles her hands in my hair playing with it as we talk to the group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I know we said no presents, but I got you guys some stuff.” Draco says and I chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good because we all did too.” Hermione admits and I nod. He chuckles softly and I go grab all the presents from the cupboards. I set them down and pass it to each of them. I pass one to Luna and she gives me a pointed look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, I told you to save your money for Pandora.” Luna tells me and I chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know my love, but I couldn’t resist once I saw it.” I say kissing her jaw. She sighs softly pushing my head gently and I smile. I watch everyone opening their presents admiring them, before turning my attention back to Luna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby this is incredible.” Luna tells me lifting the bracelet out of the box. The gold bracelet glimmering in the lights of the tree, as she looks over each charm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do they represent?” Luna asks me and I smile turning to face her as I show her each charm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The bottle cork, to keep the Nargles away. This one is a Pandora constellation, for little lady, and for your mother.” I say rubbing her stomach softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And this one I had specially made for you. It’s a silhouette of Hogwarts, where we spent the most of our time.” I tell her and she smiles widely kissing me softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it, thank you baby.” She mutters against my lips and I smile, hearing the timer go off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “That’ll be the food.” I say standing up and turning the oven off. I pull the turkey out and set it on the stove checking the temperature. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dinners ready.” I tell everyone and they walk over taking their seats. I see Hermione helping Luna carefully to her chair so I pull it out for her, smiling at Hermione as she takes her own seat. I kiss Luna’s temple softly as Draco places some of the bowls on the table. I get Luna a drink, setting it in front of her as I move the turkey onto the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know how to cook, you’re 16!?” Ginny asks and I smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spent most of my time alone as a kid, remember? You pick up hobbies.” I say with a shrug and she nods. Everyone digs in and I grab a drink from the fridge. I sit back in my chair as everyone digs into their food smiling softly at the conversations everyone was having. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you got everything ready for the baby?” Draco asks me and I nod checking the list in my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so. We’ve got stuff at Hogwarts for when she’s born, and my mum is giving us some clothes etc. for her tomorrow.” I tell him as I sip my drink. Luna looks over and frowns slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're not going to eat babe?” She asks and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay my love. I’m not too hungry.” I tell her reassuringly and Luna nods slightly before continuing her conversation with Hermione and Ginny. I smile softly and pass something to Jacob as everyone finishes the meal. I stand up and begin to clean up the table when I see Harry start picking things up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, go sit down. Enjoy the night.” I tell him and he frowns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’ve done everything alone.” He tells me and I nod with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Because I want to. And I’m preparing for fatherhood. Don’t worry, go.” I tell him reassuringly and he nods. I smile softly and start washing up, hearing the group laugh between each other as they talk about the memories everyone had. I wipe my hands on the towel, leaning against the counter watching Luna as she rubs her stomach softly and I smile widely. I tuck the towel into my belt before walking over and sitting on the arm of the chair next to her, running my hand through her hair softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>25</b>
    <b>th</b>
    <b> December 1995</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby are you ready?” I call up the stairs as I adjust my jacket. I pull on the sleeves of my shirt to make sure they aren’t crumpled and straighten the main body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m coming sorry honey!” Luna calls and I smile widely as I see her on the top of the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be careful.” I tell her and she smiles walking down slowly. I hold my arm for her to take as she gets close to the bottom, taking her coat and purse off the hanger and holding it for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look beautiful.” I say softly as she slides her coat over her body. Luna kisses my cheek softly as I grab the keys to the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The taxi is outside, since I know you can’t floo or apparate because of little one.” I say and Luna smiles with a nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect, come on. I won’t want to be late.” Luna says and I nod opening the door and locking it behind us. I help Luna into the taxi and get in the opposite side as he drives off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You dad said he’d meet us at the manor.” I tell Luna and she nods with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really hope they get along with each other.” Luna admits to me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They will, I know they will.” I tell her truthfully and she nods softly. I rest my hand on her stomach rubbing her belly softly as I feel Pandora kick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How bad was she last night?” I ask softly and Luna chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since madam has realised she can kick, she has been doing quite a lot. Plus I think she’s lying on my bladder.” Luna says and I smile widely. I chuckle softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax on mama little one. She’s working hard.” I say as Luna interlocks our hands. The taxi arrives at Malfoy manor a while later and I pay for it, before rushing to help Luna out of the car, closing the door after her. The driver speeds off and I open the gates for the pair of us, slowly walking to the door. I ring the bell and rub Luna’s back softly. I kiss her temple softly as Narcissa opens the door for us. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Happy Christmas guys.” Narcissa tells us and I smile as she helps Luna inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Merry Christmas.” Luna says and I close the door behind us. Narcissa walks with Luna into the living room and I hear everyone welcoming her so I smile widely. I hang our coats up before following shortly after seeing Professor Lupin here. I see everyone hugging Luna carefully before she sits down. I chuckle softly hearing her let out a soft huff as she sits. I smile and hug Andromeda, Tonks, Narcissa and my mum, before shaking hands with Professor Lupin, Sirius and Ted. I take a seat next to Luna and she interlocks her hands, so I press a soft kiss to the back of her hand as she talks to Tonks and Andromeda about the baby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here Professor?” I ask Lupin and he chuckles softly pointing at Tonks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Dora was determined to not allow me to spend another Christmas alone.” He tells me and I chuckle with a nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you and Luna coping with the pregnancy?” Lupin asks and I run a hand through my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going well I think. Jacob helped me finish the nursery last night whilst the group was around and everything is where Luna wants it. We have things at Hogwarts for when Pandora arrives, and we have clothes etc.” I say and he nods listening to me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you talked about what if Pandora has your gene?” Lupin asks and I bite my lip softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We haven’t really spoken about it. It’s a touchy subject for me, because I don’t want her to have my condition, but Luna is determined even if Pandora has my condition we’ll be able to look after her with it. If she has the condition we’d have to learn to protect Pandora and myself at a full moon because we can’t leave her alone, as well as deal with the accidental magic that’ll come.” I say with a smile and Professor Lupin nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’ll be able to do it, I’ve never met students as determined as the pair of you, and with Hermione as her godmother I’m sure you’ll find the best ways to manage if Pandora is born with your Lycanthropy.” Lupin tells me and I nod with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George? Can you help me please?” I hear my mum call. I kiss Luna’s temple softly before excusing myself and heading into the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up?” I ask softly rolling my sleeves. Mum smiles at me softly as she passes me some plates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you set these on the table?” She asks and I nod doing so, setting them up properly before finishing the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you coping?” Mum asks and I run a hand through my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About what?” I ask leaning against the counter watching her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About the baby? Being a father?” Mum asks and I bite my lip slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly? I’m fucking terrified.” I admit and mum nods watching me with a soft smile. I see Narcissa walk in and stand next to mum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you spoken to Luna about your transformations after Pandora is born?” Narcissa asks and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pandora’s due date isn’t until the 25</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> of March, the full moon before that is the 5</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> I’m pretty sure? And the next one is the 4</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> of April. We’ve both agreed that for the first few months after Pandora is born, that Hermione and Jacob are going to be with Luna while I’m in the shack, so that Luna is able to get some sleep. And when I get back from my transformations I’ll look after Pandora while Luna catches up on her work and vice versa.” I explain and Narcissa nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s gotten you so scared about the baby?” Mum asks and I tuck my hands into my pockets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s because I have a constant fear that the baby will get hurt someway and it’ll be my fault. Like I have this fear that Pandora is gonna have my Lycanthropy and she’s gonna go through unbearable pain that’ll be my entire fault, she’s gonna have to go through those horrible changes, feeling your bones break and pop every month, barely fixing themselves before they get torn apart again. I’m scared that Luna is gonna fall out of love with me after Pandora is born because we're gonna be so busy looking after her. I’m terrified that Pandora is gonna grow up and hate me because I won’t be home all the time, and I’m terrified that something may happen to Luna or myself that’ll mean Pandora will grow up with either of us around.” I admit and Narcissa offers me a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I know anyone will be a fantastic set of parents, it’s you and Luna. No matter the fact you were both 15-16 when you conceived Pandora, you’ll be incredible parents. Raising a baby isn’t easy, even when you’re out of school, so I can’t imagine how hard it’ll be when you’re still learning. But you two aren’t alone, you have a whole family wanting to help you, and willing to step in at a minutes’ notice if you two just need some alone time, or if you need help with something.” Mum tells me and I offer her a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When was the last time you ate properly?” Mum asks and I sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably... before I went on the mission?” I say thinking slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George that isn’t good!” Narcissa tells me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know. Just... ever since I found out about the baby, I’ve had too many other things on my mind to worry about than eating. I haven’t had an appetite.” I admit and Mum shakes her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’re going to eat today, and properly.” Mum tells me and I nod with a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna’s been worried about you. We can all see your cheeks getting hollow.” Narcissa says and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I’m working on it.” I mutter and Mum kisses my head softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go and get your girlfriend, dinners ready.” She tells me and I smile walking into the living room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Foods ready!” Narcissa calls and I help Luna up off her chair and we walk over to the table. Luna takes her seat and I sit next to her, resting my hand on her thigh. I give her a soft smile and she smiles back before kissing me softly. Everyone else takes their seats, Professor Lupin and Tonks opposite us, Sirius next to Tonks, Andromeda and Ted next to her. Draco and Narcissa sit next to me, while Xenophilius and Mum sit on each side of the table. We all dig in and I listen as Xenophilius and Andromeda talk animatedly about the newest Quibbler edition that he was working on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This newest edition is going to be the best yet! Isn’t it Luna?” Xenophilius asks Luna and she nods with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad’s managed to find a bunch of people willing to talk to him about Dragons and a lot of other things that the Daily Prophet just seems to ignore. It’s going to be really interesting!” Luna says excitedly and I smile watching her talk. I see my mum watching the pair of us with a smile on her face and I nod softly. She nods in response and starts a conversation with Sirius. We all finish eating soon after and I begin cleaning up and Sirius helps. Sirius sets on the plates on the side whilst I roll my sleeves up and begin cleaning them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You realise there’s magic that can do that right?” Sirius asks and I nod with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. It’s therapeutic. I’ve been hand washing pots since I was about 7. It was one of the only things I COULD do.” I say with a shrug and he nods. He reaches into one of the cupboards and pulls out two shot glasses, setting them on the table and taking a flask out of his pocket. He pulls a bright amber liquid into each glass and I chuckle recognising it as Fire whiskey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you drink anything else?” I ask with a laugh and he shakes his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all. This stuff is pure gold to me. Come on, take it.” Sirius says as I dry my hands on a towel. I take the glass from him and smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You realise Mum will kill you if she finds out you gave me fire whiskey?” I say and he shrugs it off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mother was drinking fire whiskey straight from the age of 15. She cannot say anything.” Sirius tells me and I gasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mum used to drink!?” I ask in shock and he nods with a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, to you, Luna and Pandora. To being a beautiful family I know you will be, and to being strong when you’re needed.” Sirius says, clinging our glasses together. I smile and take the shot, feeling the liquid burning my throat before setting the glass on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, back to my mum. She actually used to drink!?” I ask and Sirius nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mother was the one who got me into drinking. I'll have you know. Your mother used to come to family gatherings at Grimmauld Place, before I got kicked out, and sneak me shots of fire whiskey when my mother wasn’t looking.” Sirius tells me and my eyes widen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did she never tell me that!?” I ask with a laugh as she walks into the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did who never tell you what?” She asks as she grabs herself a drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That you used to sneak Sirius shots of Fire-whiskey! And that you used to drink!” I explain and I see her glare at Sirius who just smirks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Now, I made a mistake drinking Fire-whiskey at a young age, and I regret giving it Sirius. Now I know I have no right to tell you what you can and cannot do, since I wasn’t around for your childhood, but I don’t want you to make the same mistakes as I have when I was your age.” Mum tells me and I nod and smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know mum. I don’t drink, and if I do it’s one and that’s it. I know my limits.” I tell her and she smiles with a nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Luna is ready to go, she’s falling asleep on the arm chair.” Mum tells me and I smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, I’ll drive you both home.” Sirius offers and I nod softly. I walk into the living room as Sirius picks up his keys. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on honey, let’s get you and baby girl home.” I say and Luna smiles, her eyes hazy from how tired she is. I help her up and we both say goodbye to everyone as Sirius goes out, pulling his car to the front door. I help Luna in and sit next to her as she rests her head on my shoulder, kissing her head softly. Sirius drives us back to the house and I help Luna inside as Sirius brings her bag in, setting it on the counter. I take Luna to bed and tell her I’ll be back in a minute before going downstairs to Sirius. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Sirius.” I say sincerely and he nods with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I wasn’t going to let you wait for a taxi now was I?” He says with a laugh and I smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That isn’t what I meant, but thank you for that. Thank you for accepting me, and being so cool in regards to my condition and the fact I’m having a baby at 16.” I say with a chuckle and he nods with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Family sticks by each other, remember? Always.” Sirius says and I nod shaking his hand. He says goodnight and drives off, so I lock the door making sure the house was secure before heading upstairs to the bedroom. I see Luna leaning against the pillows, her eyes barely open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go to sleep my love.” I say as I pull my jacket and tie from around my neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not until you come and cuddle your pregnant girlfriend.” Luna says and I smile. I pull my shirt and jeans off, setting them over the chair before climbing into bed, wrapping my arms around Luna as she rests her head on my chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Goodnight babe.” She mutters sleepily and I kiss her temple, resting my hands on her stomach as we both drift off to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>31</b>
    <b>st</b>
    <b> December 1995</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luna and I sit back in the large hot tub on the back porch, watching as the fireworks went off in the fields behind the house, listening to the radio that played next to us, hearing people celebrate and cheer as the New Year draws closer. I check my watch and see the time. 11:56pm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Four more minutes.” I say with a smile as Luna rests her head on my chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready for this year?” Luna asks me and I smile as she turns her head to look at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More than anything.” I admit and she smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our baby girl is due in a couple of months, and our lives won’t be the same afterwards. Are you sure this is what you want?” Luna asks me insecurely and I rub her cheek softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna Elizabeth Lovegood, I wouldn’t want this journey with anyone else. I wouldn’t want to call anyone else the mother of my child. I wouldn’t want to stand by anyone else as they go through this journey. I wouldn’t want to wake up at 3am because of the really bad cramp you get, I wouldn’t want to hold anyone else’s hair back as they suffer from the morning sickness of Pandora growing. I wouldn’t want that with ANYONE, okay?” I reassure her and she nods softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want this with ME? She could be born with my Lycanthropy.” I say softly and Luna nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. But I don’t want anyone else to be the father of our daughter. I love you, and even if Pandora is born with the condition, I know we’ll be able to look after her and deal with everything that comes with it.” Luna tells me and I smile moving her hair off her face and kissing her temple. I hear the radio begin counting down from ten and I hear the houses surrounding us erupt with cheers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy New Year my love.” I mutter and Luna kisses me softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy New Year babe.” Luna whispers and I smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Happy New Year to you baby girl. Mummy and Daddy cannot wait to meet you.” I say rubbing Luna’s stomach as she interlocks our hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you promise me something?” Luna asks and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Promise me, that if you start struggling this year, you’ll tell me? I don’t want you to struggle again like last year, especially not with Pandora being due and us having to adjust to being parents.” Luna says and I kiss her softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise you I’ll tell you if I start slipping again. And I PROMISE that you and Pandora will always be my first priority over the ministry and whatever else Kingsley wants me to do. Family first, work second, always. Now you promise me something.” I say rubbing her cheek as she tangles her hands in my hair. Luna nods and I kiss her forehead softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise me that no matter what happens this year, or whatever could happen in the future, you’ll look after yourself and Pandora. I’ll be fine, I just need you to promise to make sure you’re both okay.” I say seriously and Luna kisses my cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise you that I’ll look after Pandora and myself. Nothing will go wrong, we’ll be okay.” Luna says and I smile gently nodding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, so much.” I whisper and she kisses me softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Enough, Dolores!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">14<sup>th</sup> January 1996</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I walk through the corridors of Hogwarts looking around as people catch up with their friends talking about the half term. I smile widely hearing them talk animatedly about how they spent their holidays, discussing their family traditions as I walk past them. I chuckle softly and adjust my bag over my shoulder as I walk down to the Quidditch pitch for practice, seeing Cho and Roger setting up. I head down and set my bag to the side as I help them, setting all the brooms on the floor laying the right way.</p>
<p>“Hey George. Wasn’t expecting to see you here.” Cho says and I chuckle.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t going to be, but Luna convinced me too. Hermione and Ginny are with her at the moment.” I say and she nods.</p>
<p>“How is Luna? I haven’t seen her in a while.” Cho admits and I nod.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Dumbledore’s had us both stay in the Champions quarters from last year, much to Umbridge’s hatred. We don’t really go to our usual classes anymore honestly; Professor Lupin &amp; Flitwick help us study since Luna’s finding it hard to walk right now because of the baby.” I say and Roger nods.</p>
<p>“Well you be safe today alright? I don’t think Luna is going to want you to go back with another broken bone.” Roger says and I laugh.</p>
<p>“I will, don’t worry. I think she’s used to those by now.” I admit with a smile. He nods and we wait for the rest of the team to arrive before we start practicing. I get on my broom and fly around getting used to flying again, before Roger releases the snitch and Cho and I fly around after it. We continue practicing for a few hours, before we land and begin tidying up. I carry all the brooms to the closet, locking them up securely before closing the closet and grabbing my bag off the floor.</p>
<p>“Give Luna our best okay? And don’t worry about practice. Focus on her and the baby.” Cho tells me and I smile softly at her.</p>
<p>“Thanks Cho. You should come and see her soon, she misses you.” I say and Cho nods with a smile. I wave goodbye to everyone and begin walking back to the school seeing Filch attaching a new rule to the wall. I walk over to where Draco and Harry were as I try to read it.</p>
<p>“What does it even say?” I ask them as I strain my eyes to read it since I didn’t have my glasses.</p>
<p>“Boys and Girls are not permitted within 6 inches of each other within classrooms, and are not allowed near each other at all outside of class.” Draco mutters and I furrow my eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Are you fucking serious?” I ask and Harry nods.</p>
<p>“Completely.” Harry says and I roll my eyes.</p>
<p>“She can piss off. I’m heading back to the room, you guys coming?” I ask and they nod. The three of us walk down the corridor laughing at something Harry had said. We round the corner to the champion quarters and I open the door, before hearing a high pitched cough from behind us. I turn around and see Umbridge watching us so I roll my eyes.</p>
<p>“Can we help you?” Draco asks as I fold my arms over my chest.</p>
<p>“I hope you’re not expecting to break the rules now Mr Black.” Umbridge hisses and I roll my eyes.</p>
<p>“No, I intend to go and spend my time with my friends and my girlfriend, who’s pregnant with my child.” I say with a bitter smile and she stands taller.</p>
<p>“You’ll do no such thing. Doing that will break several school rules and will mean you’ll be punished.” She says and I chuckle.</p>
<p>“You seem to think I care about your punishments, Dolores. I lived with you for 14 years; I know EXACTLY how your punishments work.” I hiss and her face hardens.</p>
<p>“You will NOT talk to me like that. I am the headmistress of this school and you will respect my rules.” She mutters and I roll my eyes.</p>
<p>“I’ll respect your rules once you stop being a piece of shit. You do these things, thinking that anyone is going to listen to them! You really think I’m going to listen to you, and not be there for the birth of my child, or be there to support my girlfriend, who need I remind you, is 7 months pregnant.” I say and Draco steps up next to me. I wave my hand and he steps back as I see Dolores stand up taller.</p>
<p>“Those rules are in place to protect students from monsters.” She says and I roll my eyes.</p>
<p>“Monsters like me right? You know, the son you raised for 15 years who has Lycanthropy? The one you abandoned the second you found out I was having a child?” I ask and she nods.</p>
<p>“Exactly like you! As soon as you got infected I told your father after we had visit Dumbledore that we should have sent you to the orphanage. We could have had a normal life without a FREAK like you taking up our lives!” She shouts and I smirk.</p>
<p>“I needed my mum! I needed you to be there for me and you abandoned me. What sort of woman does that? I’ll tell you. One that’s fucking spineless!” I shout and Draco grabs my arm and pulls me back.</p>
<p>“You should have died that night you were attacked. Then maybe you wouldn’t ruin so many lives!” Dolores shouts and I scoff.</p>
<p>“You’re one to talk. Maybe I wouldn’t be so fucked up if you spent more time with me! Maybe I wouldn’t have been such a fucking mess now!” I respond and she scoffs.</p>
<p>“You would have been a mess even if Cornelius and I had been around more.” She says and I laugh seeing people surrounding us.</p>
<p>“You would still be a freak, and you’d still be better off dead even if we were around! You’ll curse this baby and it’ll grow up to hate you, just as your father and I did when we raised you!” Dolores shouts and I roll my eyes.</p>
<p>“What is the meaning of this Dolores!?” I hear Kingsley ask. Dolores spins round rapidly seeing Kingsley and Dumbledore stood watching us.</p>
<p>“N-nothing Minister. I assure you.” Dolores says and I roll my eyes.</p>
<p>“George? What’s happening here?” Dumbledore asks. I tuck my hands into my pockets.</p>
<p>“Dolores here was enjoying her time telling me I’m a monster, a threat to my child, a disgrace, a freak. What else did I miss?” I ask Harry and Draco.</p>
<p>“She told you that you’d be better off dead.” Harry says and I nod.</p>
<p>“And that! Oh and that she wishes she abandoned me when I was attacked, because maybe then I wouldn’t be such a fuck up.” I say staring Dolores directly in the eyes as she glares at me.</p>
<p>“Dolores! How dare you! You’re supposed to be the Headmistress of this school, and you’re meant to protect these young adults, instead of belittle them over things they have no control of. From this point your position as Head of Education is revoked. Albus, I apologise for the miscommunication, Hogwarts is officially back under your control.” Kingsley says shaking Dumbledore’s hand who smiles graciously.</p>
<p>“Dolores, you’ll follow me back to the Ministry where we’ll discuss the appropriate punishment for what you’ve done here. I’m sincerely sorry George for whatever Dolores has said to you since she has been head here.” Kingsley says and I nod. Kingsley and Dolores apparate out and Dumbledore sends the other students away leaving just the four of us.</p>
<p>“I wish I had known what was going on here sooner, I would have returned with Kingsley before the half term.” Dumbledore says and I shrug.</p>
<p>“It’s fine professor. I just hope you realise that I am GOING to be there for Luna when she gives birth. She needs me right now, and so does our daughter.” I explain and he nods.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Mr Black. The rules Dolores has implemented are being lifted as we speak. You’ll be besides your girlfriend and your child no matter what, do not worry about that.” Dumbledore says and I nod.</p>
<p>“Thank you Professor.” I say and he nods leaving us alone. I let us into the Quarters and smile as I see Luna lying on the couch. I walk over and kneel next to her moving her hair off her face as she smiles at me.</p>
<p>“Hi handsome.” She whispers and I smile.</p>
<p>“Hi beautiful, how are you feeling?” I ask as I softly rub her stomach. Luna moves her hand to my hair tangling her fingers in it softly.</p>
<p>“I’m okay. Baby girl has been wiggling around a lot today.” Luna tells me and I smile kissing her softly.</p>
<p>“What just happened outside? We heard shouting.”Hermione says and I nod turning on my side so I could see the others.</p>
<p>“Umbridge isn’t headmistress anymore, Dumbledore is back.” Draco explains.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Ginny asks running a hand through her hair.</p>
<p>“Umbridge put up a new rule saying boys and girls couldn’t be within 6 inches of each other in a classroom, or near at all outside of those. We were walking back here and she started making remarks, so George got angry.” Harry says and I nod.</p>
<p>“Baby you need to be more careful with your temper. I don’t want anything to happen to you before Pandora gets here.” Luna says softly and I nod.</p>
<p>“I know baby, I know. She started calling me a freak and a disgrace, saying I was cursing Pandora before she was even born and told me it would have been better if I had died that night I was attacked.” I mutter my eyebrows frowning softly, before Luna kisses my temple.</p>
<p>“Ignore her. We all know that you aren’t cursing Pandora, and we all know that isn’t true. Umbridge is just being spiteful.” Hermione says and I nod.</p>
<p>“I know. But I promise you, I will control my anger and my outbursts, for you and little one.” I tell Luna and she nods kissing me softly.</p>
<p>“Now, what do you want to do for your birthday? It’s a month away.” Draco asks Luna and she smiles softly.</p>
<p>“I’ll be pretty big by then; can we just relax in the hall, or in here?” Luna asks and we all nod.</p>
<p>“Whatever you want.” I say with a smile and she nods interlocking our hands. We sit around talking for a while longer before I see Luna fall asleep on the couch; I smile softly moving her hair from her face.</p>
<p>“You know what Umbridge said is a lie right?” Hermione asks me and I nod.</p>
<p>“I know. I know that my condition etc. isn’t my own fault, and I know that I couldn’t do anything to stop it.” I mutter softly watching Luna as she sleeps.</p>
<p>“It’s the fact she mentioned Pandora isn’t it?” Jacob asks and I nod.</p>
<p>“Ever since Luna told me about Pandora, I’ve been terrified that Pandora is gonna have my condition.” I admit with a sigh.</p>
<p>“If she does than you’ll be the best person to help her.” Jacob reassures me and I shake my head.</p>
<p>“If she does she’s cursed for life. Her bones are going to shatter and realign themselves every month. She’s going to feel unbearable pain and not be able to stop it. Luna is gonna have to listen to her cry out in pain and know she can’t help her because it’ll be too dangerous. I’m gonna have to live my life knowing I’ll be causing my daughter pain every month for the rest of her life, and possibly have my grandkids go through that. That’s soul crushing!” I say wiping my eyes. Hermione walks over and hugs me tightly.</p>
<p>“Don’t think about it like that okay. You didn’t get a choice with your Lycanthropy, and if Pandora has it then you’ll be able to help her deal with it. You’ll be an incredible father and everyone knows it. Plus, your parents are both super supportive of you and if you need help they’ll be there and you know that. Now, relax. Let’s move Luna to the bed and then we’ll leave you be for the night.” Hermione says and I give her a soft smile. I carefully lift Luna off the bed, carrying her to the bedroom and laying her down. She cuddles into me and I smile softly kissing her temple.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Thank you.” I say and they nod. The pair of them leave and I fall asleep next to Luna.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">13<sup>th</sup> February 1996</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Happy birthday my love.” I say kissing Luna’s head softly as I feel her move from my chest. She offers me a wide smile as she rubs her face.</p>
<p>“Thanks baby. What time is it?” Luna asks and I check my watch.</p>
<p>“Its... 10:37am.” I tell her and she nods with a smile.</p>
<p>“What time are the group coming around?” Luna asks and I smile rubbing her back.</p>
<p>“They’ll be here at 11.” I explain and she nods cuddling into me again.</p>
<p>“Did you sleep well last night?” I ask and Luna nods.</p>
<p>“Pandora was relatively motionless last night so I managed to get some decent sleep.” She tells me and I smile widely.</p>
<p>“Baby girls going easy on you for your birthday.” I say and Luna laughs softly.</p>
<p>“Apparently so. I need to go and have a shower.” Luna says carefully getting up, so I help her into the bathroom making sure she’s okay.</p>
<p>“Baby I’ll be fine. I can shower alone.” Luna says with a laugh and I nod.</p>
<p>“I know. I just want to make sure you’re okay and you’re safe.” I tell her truthfully and she smiles.</p>
<p>“Pandora and I will be perfectly okay. I’ll shout you if I need you, alright? Plus I don’t want you seeing me naked right now, I look like a mess.” Luna says and I frown.</p>
<p>“You look perfect. You always have done. You always will do.” I tell her seriously and she kisses me softly.</p>
<p>“I love you, now go. I’m gonna shower. Also, your daughter is REALLY craving waffles this morning.” Luna says with a smile and I nod.</p>
<p>“Any specific toppings for her Waffles?” I ask with a smile.</p>
<p>“She really wants Chocolate and Strawberries.” Luna says with a cheeky smile and I laugh.</p>
<p>“Whatever you want my love.” I tell her kissing her temple softly.</p>
<p>“Be safe!” I call as I walk out of the bathroom. I hear Luna laugh so I smile widely, and get her some waffles, the way she loved them before setting them on the table. I check the time and smile, seeing it was 10:40am, so I decide to change quickly and clean up the quarters. I toss on my black ripped jeans and a Nirvanna shirt that Sirius had gotten me for Christmas. I tuck my wand into my back pocket and quickly clean the floor up, setting our clothes in the basket and cleaning the table of all the rubbish. I make our bed carefully and set Luna’s wand on the table next to where she slept, before opening the wardrobe and seeing all of Pandora’s clothes filling the bottom draw, a wide smile forming on my face.</p>
<p>“Only a month more and our daughter would be here, we’ll be parents.” I mutter to myself as I straighten all the baby grows that people had bought for Pandora. I hear someone knock on the door so I rush to open it, smiling as I see the group.</p>
<p>“Hey! You guys are early.” I say with a laugh as they walk in.</p>
<p>“Hermione woke us all up early.” Ginny mutters and I chuckle.</p>
<p>“Take a seat, Luna’s in the shower so she shouldn’t be too long.” I say with a smile and they nod. I walk into the bathroom and hear Luna turn the water off.</p>
<p>“Baby? The group are here! I call to her and she walks out with a towel around her body and I smile widely.</p>
<p>“They are? They’re early!” Luna says and I nod.</p>
<p>“You look beautiful.” I say moving her hair from her face.</p>
<p>“I look like a mess, I just got out of the shower and my hair is damp.” Luna says and I nod.</p>
<p>“Exactly, you look perfect.” I say kissing her softly. She smiles softly and sits on the bed after picking an outfit. I kiss her temple softly and help her change, before sliding her socks on for her and kissing her stomach softly while she fixes her hair.</p>
<p>“Your dad will be here soon, he got caught up at the Quibbler.” I tell her and she laughs with a nod. I help her up and we walk into the living room seeing the group talking amongst themselves. Luna sits down and I sit next to her and the group begins discussing Pandora.</p>
<p>“How is our godchild doing today?” Jacob asks softly as Hermione rubs Luna’s stomach.</p>
<p>“She’s good; she finally stopped wiggling around so I was able to sleep last night. But whenever her daddy is around and has his hands on my stomach she goes crazy. She’s definitely going to be a daddy’s girl.” Luna says and I smile kissing her temple.</p>
<p>“Have you two thought some more about what you’re going to do when you have to come back to school in September?” Harry asks and I look over at Luna who nods.</p>
<p>“We spoke to our parents about it, and Pandora is gonna stay with Narcissa and Bella while we’re here, but Bella is going to bring Pandora to us on Friday so we’ll have her for the weekends, and then she’ll come and get her Sunday night.” Luna explains and I nod.</p>
<p>“It’s going to be hard leaving her, but we know it’s safer for her to be in Malfoy Manor, than here.” I say and Luna nods kissing my hands. The group talk for several hours before I hear someone knock on the door. I excuse myself and open it, seeing Xenophilius standing there. I smile widely and let him in and he smiles widely as he sees Luna.</p>
<p>“There’s my beautiful girl and my granddaughter! Happy birthday honey.” Xenophilius says kissing Luna’s cheek softly.</p>
<p>“Thank you dad. I’m glad you could make it. George told me that you were super busy at the Quibbler.” Luna says and he nods taking a seat next to Luna.</p>
<p>“I was, but I wasn’t missing your birthday for the life of me. I haven’t done since you were born and I won’t be starting now.” He tells her and I see Luna smile widely and nod. The group sit and talk for several hours and I laugh at something Ginny said about Jacob. I glance back at Luna and see her laughing loudly at her dad and Hermione’s heated discussion. I smile widely and mess with the ends of my shirt. This was what I wanted. My family. All of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">1<sup>st</sup> March 1996</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Hey George, have you seen Hermione this morning?” I hear Ron call as I walk down the courtyard. I turn to face him and smile softly.</p>
<p>“Hey man. She’s down in the Champions Quarters with Luna.” I say and he nods.</p>
<p>“Thanks! Where have you just been anyway? I thought you’d be by Luna’s side all the time.” Ron asks and I nod with a laugh as he walks over to me.</p>
<p>“I am, Luna got cravings for some ice cream so I went to get her some. Plus I needed to grab a couple other things for Pandora.” I say and he nods.</p>
<p>“Come on, I’ll take you down to the group.” I tell Ron as I adjust the bag over my shoulder. He nods and we begin walking down the courtyard and across the field as I hear someone walking behind us. I turn around and see three people following us, so I stop and look at them.</p>
<p>“Is everything alright lads?” I ask the three men stood in front of us.</p>
<p>“Are you George? George Black?” One of them asks and I stand taller.</p>
<p>“Who’s asking?” I say and I see them smirk.</p>
<p>“Answer the question, yes or no?” The one in the middle asks me as he approaches me.</p>
<p>“He is, what’s it to you?” Ron asks standing next to me. The shortest of the three growls at Ron.</p>
<p>“Back off kid. This is between him and our leader.” He says and I nod at Ron.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. I’ll be okay.” I tell him and he nods. He moves back slightly, keeping his eyes on the three in front of us.</p>
<p>“We bring a message from our leader.” The one in the middle says and I nod.</p>
<p>“What’s the message?” I ask and I see the three of the smirk. I see them slowly crowding me and so I glance between the three.</p>
<p>“What’s going on here?” I mutter keeping my eyes on them.</p>
<p>“Leader says to never contact him again. Oh, and this.” The tallest says before punching me roughly. I fall to the ground and I hear Ron shout me.</p>
<p>“Ron, RUN! Go! Get Jacob.” I call as the three of them begin kicking me. I feel their boots digging into my ribs, feeling the crack in my chest. I cough roughly, as one kick me over so I was lying on my back, and they press their boot onto my chest, pushing on the ribs. I cry out in pain and grab his foot trying to pull him off me.</p>
<p>“Stay the fuck away from us boy. Come near us again and your daughter and girlfriend will get it worse.” The tallest growls and finally moves his foot off my chest. I let out a large breathe as I sit up, seeing the blood forming on my shirt. I make a move to stand up before the tallest punches me again roughly, and I feel my nose break. I look up at the three of them, breathing heavily as they smirk.</p>
<p>“Low blow that lad. 3 on 1? Can you not take me individually? And threatening my unborn daughter and my girlfriend? Ouch.” I ask panting roughly and I see their faces drop.</p>
<p>“Watch what you say boy.” They growl and I chuckle softly.</p>
<p>“You run back to your leader, and tell him next time he wants to send a message, he can do it himself. Unless he’s too much of a coward to do his bidding for himself.” I say wiping my face and spitting blood onto the floor.</p>
<p>“I don’t deal with cowards.” I tell them letting out a deep breath as I clutch my ribs. The shortest moves in front and kicks me in the chest, winding me and knocking me to the floor. I hear someone call my name so I look over, seeing Draco and Jacob running towards me with Ron in front. I look at the three of them and they growl before quickly running away. I cough roughly, and collapse on the floor, panting roughly as Jacob runs over to me.</p>
<p>“Come on. We need to get you to the infirmary.” Jacob says and I shake my head.</p>
<p>“No! I’ll be fine. I need to get to the quarters, to be with Luna.” I mutter as Draco shakes his head.</p>
<p>“George you look like shit!” He tells me and I rub my face.</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine. I’m going to the quarters, Luna needs me.” I say as Ron helps me up. I gasp loudly and grab my ribs feeling them move every time I breathe. I shake my head and Ron looks up at Jacob and Draco.</p>
<p>“He won’t listen.” Jacob says and the two nod. Draco grabs my bag off the floor while Jacob and Ron help me walk to the Quarters, seeing as though every chest movement as I breathed was pushing against my ribs. Draco opens the door for us and I collapse on a chair as Luna and Hermione walk out of the bedroom.</p>
<p>“What the hell happened!?” Luna asks as she sees me. I shake my head and take a deep breath, swallowing roughly.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, I promise.” I mutter reaching for my wand.</p>
<p>“Three guys approached us as we were coming down. They asked if George was George, to which he was. Said they had a message from their leader and just started beating him. I ran to come and get Jacob and Draco and by the time we got back they’d knocked him down again and ran.” Ron explains and I nod.</p>
<p>“I told you, I’m fine.” I say as Hermione walks over. She gives me a pointed look before pulling my shirt off, gasping at the state of my chest.</p>
<p>“You have FOOTPRINTS on your chest! And you’ve broken several ribs, and your nose and eye socket are broken.” Hermione says and I shake my head.</p>
<p>“They’ll heal in a few days. I’m FINE Hermione. Luna and Pandora are my main focus right now.” I say as Luna moves over and sits on the chair next to me taking my hand.</p>
<p>“Pandora and I are fine. You need to get checked out, seriously. Baby this could be serious.” Luna says and I sigh kissing her hand.</p>
<p>“I don’t care how badly I get hurt, just as long as you two are okay.” I tell her and she nods.</p>
<p>“Well then, at least let Hermione get Madam Pomfrey to come and help you?” Luna asks and I nod.</p>
<p>“Fine, but I’m not leaving you alone, not again.” I tell Luna seriously and she nods. She kisses my hand softly.</p>
<p>“You’re an idiot, you know that right?” Luna asks and I nod.</p>
<p>“You’ve told me that only 200 times.” I say with a slight laugh, my face grimacing in pain. Luna kisses me softly and rubs my cheek gently.</p>
<p>“You need to be safer George.” She tells me seriously and I nod.</p>
<p>“I know. I didn’t know they would attack me, otherwise I’d of been prepared.” I admit and Luna nods.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Pandora Bella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>11th March 1996</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sit back in my seat watching as Professor Lupin adds to his notes on the blackboard about the dangers of Dementor’s and other creatures, known to be harmful. I rub my face softly as Luna rests her head on my chest, so I wrap my arm around her. Professor Lupin sits opposite us setting the piece of chalk down and rolling up the sleeves of his cardigan. I hear Luna yawn and I smile softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How far off your due date are you?” Professor Lupin asks her and she rubs her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just short of two weeks.” Luna says and I nod, rubbing her back softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How much sleep have you both gotten recently?” He asks and I chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna gets anywhere from 4 to 6 hours, depending on how much Pandora wants to wriggle and where she ends up laying. And I get about 2? I think?” I say looking at Luna as she nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George basically refuses to sleep at night, in case Pandora comes and we have to head to the infirmary at 2am.” Luna says with a laugh and I nod smiling softly. I see Luna squeeze her eyes tightly so I pass her my hand and she squeezes roughly, feeling my bones crush together but I don’t say anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Breath baby, in your nose out through your mouth.” I say rubbing her back softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay. You’re okay.” I mutter kissing her head softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve gotten good at going through those Braxton hicks contractions huh?” Professor Lupin asks and I nod with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s been having them for a few days now. Madam Pomfrey and the St Mungo’s nurse say that’s normal for this stage of the pregnancy.” I say and Lupin nods with a smile. I see Luna look up at me and bite her lip softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby?” She asks softly and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah my love?” I ask moving her hair from her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I... I think my water just broke...” Luna says and my eyes widen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” I ask and she nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Pandora’s decided she wants to say hello early.” Professor Lupin says standing up. I stand up and help Luna off her chair, holding her waist softly as I grab our bags off the side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two head down to the Infirmary, I’ll inform your friends and Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. The three of us will meet you there.” Lupin tells me and I nod and slowly help walk Luna to the infirmary. I knock on the door as Luna squeezes my hand tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Madam Pomfrey?” I call out as Luna scrunches her eyes together tightly. I see Madam Pomfrey open the door and gasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the matter?” She asks as I help Luna to one of the beds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her water broke during the class. Professor Lupin is on his way to tell Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.” I explain as Luna sits further up the bed. I see Luna’s nurse walk over to us and smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’ve officially started labour, and the process can be painful, but I can give you some medication to help with it.” The nurse says and I see Luna nod her head rapidly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please.” She mutters and I smile softly kissing her hand. The nurse nods and quickly administers the pain relief as Luna leans back in the bed, relaxing slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s finally on her way.” Luna says to me and I nod, watching her softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is. We’re going to meet our daughter soon.” I mutter kissing her hand softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not due for another 2 weeks, isn’t that going to affect the baby?” Luna asks the nurse worriedly and she shakes her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babies being a few weeks early is normal, now if you were a month early then there would be some cause for concern. It just seems that your little girl wants to say hello early. Now, I’m gonna check how dilated you are, this may be a little uncomfortable.” The nurse says as she puts up some wards so nobody could see what was going on. Luna looks at me nervously and I kiss her temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you. You’re going to be incredible.” I tell her seriously and she nods resting her head on mine. </span>
</p>
<p><span>“So it seems you're about 4 cm</span> <span>dilated, you need to be about 10 cm before we can start the pushing process okay?” The nurse tells her and she nods. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“How long will that take?” I ask and the nurse shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It honestly depends on how soon your daughter wants to show up.” The nurse says and I nod thanking her. The nurse takes the wards down as I set Luna’s blanket over her body, hearing two people rush into the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna!?” I hear Hermione call as she rounds the corner. I smile softly at the relief on her face. The pair of them rush over and stand either side of Luna’s bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor Lupin pulled us from Flitwick’s class. He told us your waters broke during Dark arts?” Jacob asks and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ve only just broken. The nurse says she’s 4cm dilated and it could take a few hours for her to be the right dilation to start pushing.” I explain and Hermione nods sitting on the side of Luna’s bed whilst Jacob sits next to me. I feel Luna squeeze my hand tightly as she gets hit by another contraction. I kiss her head softly rubbing her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Breath. It’s okay.” I mutter softly as she soldiers through it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m still worried that Pandora’ is coming two weeks early.” Luna says after the contraction had passed. I nod kissing her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know baby, but I’m sure she’s fine. The nurse says it’s normal, and there is no reason to stress about it okay? Just try to relax, you and Pandora are going to be fine.” I tell her cupping her cheek softly. She nods and kisses me and I smile before sitting next to her again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What have the others said?” I ask the others as they just smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re stood outside with Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall. Madam Pomfrey doesn’t want too many people around Luna right now because of how this is gonna be.” Hermione explains and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor Lupin has gone to tell your parents. They should be here soon.” Jacob says and I smile seeing Luna’s face light up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No matter how old a woman gets, she’s usually always a daddy’s girl.” I say with a smile and Luna nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pandora is going to be your shadow when she can walk.” Jacob says and I nod with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t wait. I just want to hold her and promise her the world will be okay.” I say with a smile and Luna nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, I had some stuff prepared for when you went into labour. George went and got your favourite snacks from Hoagsmeade the other day and I had picked up your blanket on the way.” Hermione says pulling things from the bag and setting it on the tray at the end of her bed. Jacob lays the blanket over Luna’s body and she smiles widely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you guys.” Luna says sincerely and they nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We wouldn’t be good godparents if we weren’t prepared now would we?” Jacob asks and Luna laughs. I smile widely watching Luna laugh. I see Luna’s eyes close slightly as she lets out a long yawn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go to sleep my love. We’ll be right here when you wake up. The nurse will probably check how dilated you are whilst your asleep.” I say and Luna nods, pulling me to sit next to her, and she cuddles into my chest. I kiss her head softly and she falls asleep. I smile widely running my hand through her hair as Hermione watches us carefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready for this?” Jacob asks, setting his hand on my shoulder. I nod and smile as I look at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly? Yeah. The thought of being a dad terrifies me, but the closer we get to Pandora actually being here, the more I can’t wait. The more I want her to be here already, so I can cuddle her and give her kisses, and change her nappies at 4am while Luna sleeps. I am SO ready to see my little girl that I just want her to be here already.” I say with a wide smile and Jacob and Hermione smile listening to me as I talk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco and Harry are betting which one of you will cry first. Draco thinks Jacob will but Harry is determined you will.” Hermione tells me and I laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I’ll 100% cry before Jacob does. I get to be right next to Luna’s side as she gives birth to our daughter, of course I’ll cry before him.” I say with a smile and Hermione nods. I talk with Hermione and Jacob for several hours before Luna wakes up. I smile widely and kiss her head softly as she smiles at me sleepily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi beautiful. You feeling better?” I ask and Luna nods, before grabbing her stomach as another contraction hits. I rub her back softly and her nurse walks over, excusing herself. She quickly checks how dilated Luna is and smiles at us. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re 10cm. I think we’re ready to start pushing.” The nurse says and I nod watching Luna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be outside. Good luck.” Hermione says and I thank them both quickly as they leave and Madam Pomfrey closes the door. I stand next to Luna and she takes my hand in hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, this is going to hurt, without a doubt. Even with the pain relief you’ve been given.” The nurse says and Luna groans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not helping here!” Luna calls out and I smile kissing her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When you get the urge to push just do it, don’t get too insecure about it. Dad, whisper encouraging things to your girlfriend, and don’t get in the way.” The nurse says to me and I nod, kissing Luna’s head softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got this baby. Let’s meet our baby girl.” I whisper to Luna and she nods, squeezing my hand slightly. The nurse set’s Luna’s legs up and I see Luna flinch in pain as she pushes. Luna pushes hard, letting out a loud cry from the pain and I rub her back softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it, you’re so strong.” I tell Luna as she scrunches her eyes tightly. She pants roughly as she lies back in the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good! Just like that!” The nurse says and I wipe Luna’s head softly, moving her hair from her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It hurts.” Luna says and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will do, but you can do this, push whenever you need too.” The nurse tells Luna and she closes her eyes, pushing again and I feel Luna squeeze my hand tightly, feeling my hand break. I ignore the pain as I watch Luna carefully, the sweat beading on her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it! I can see the head, you’re almost there now.” The nurse tells Luna as she tries to catch her breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You’re doing so well baby. Pandora’s almost here, she’s almost here you can do this.” I tell Luna and she glares at me slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time we have sex we’re using protection.” She mutters and I laugh slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you want baby.” I say kissing her head softly. Luna pushes once more and lets out a sigh of relief as she collapses on the bed. I wipe her face with a towel from one of the other beds as she pants, trying to catch her breath. I look at the Nurse and see her cut the Umbilical cord and wrap Pandora into a towel to clean her off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why isn’t she crying? Is she okay?” I ask nervously as the Nurse moves Pandora away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is something wrong with our daughter?” Luna asks sitting up. Luna takes my arm tightly as she sits up. I hear Pandora start crying and I let out a sigh of relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s here. Pandora’s here. Baby you did so fucking good.” I tell Luna as tears fill my eyes. Luna smiles widely hearing Pandora cry out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our baby is here?” Luna asks me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is. You did it.” I tell her wiping my eyes and move her hair from her face before she kisses me softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations, you two. You have a healthy baby girl.” Madam Pomfrey says walking over caring Pandora in her arms and passing her to Luna. Luna smiles widely seeing the baby in her arms, adjusting the material so she could see her face properly. I wipe Luna’s face as her tears begin to fall. I rest my head on Luna’s as we both sit and watch Pandora as she looks around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She has your nose.” I say with a smile wiping my eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She has your hair colour, but the craziness of both of us combined.” Luna says softly and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to fill out her birth certificate.” Madam Pomfrey says and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this angel’s name?” The Nurse asks and I smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pandora Bella Lovegood-Black.” I say with a smile as Luna nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I need you both to sign these boxes.” The nurse says and I sign them before Luna signs them with one hand as she holds Pandora. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there any signs of Lycanthropy in her?” I ask the nurse who smiles and shakes her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s none. She’s a perfectly healthy little girl.” The nurse says and I sigh in relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll give you two a moment. I’ll bring in the Godparents and your family.” Madam Pomfrey says and I thank them both. I look back down at Luna watching her in admiration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re definitely using protection next time. I love this little angel but I don’t want to go through that for at LEAST another 4 years.” Luna says and I nod with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect.” I whisper kissing her head softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are SO strong.” I tell Luna and she smiles softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t have done it without you.” Luna tells me and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wanna hold her?” Luna asks and I nod softly. Luna passes Pandora to me and I hold her carefully, moving her whispers of hair off her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Merlin she’s perfect.” I whisper and Luna nods, sitting up and watching her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy loves you, so much little one. I promise you I’ll make the world better for you, and I’ll always protect you and Mummy, no matter what.” I mutter to her, pressing a soft kiss to her head. I see her smile slightly as she closes her eyes so I kiss her temple softly as I hear the door open. I look up and see the group walk in, as well as Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore. They all walk over to us and I smile widely as they see the baby in my arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s beautiful.” Ginny says and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is just like her mother, perfect.” I say and I see Luna blush softly. Dumbledore walks over to me and moves the hair from Pandora’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations, you two. Professor Lupin has gone to get your parents.” McGonagall tells us and I nod thanking her. She and Dumbledore leave and the group sit around us. I see Hermione watching Pandora with a wide smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to hold your god daughter?” I ask Hermione and she smiles nodding rapidly. I carefully pass her over and sit back next to Luna as Hermione leans back in the chair holding the small baby between her arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s so little.” She whispers and I nod. Luna interlocks our hands and I kiss her head softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she healthy?” Jacob asks and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfectly healthy. No sign of Lycanthropy, no birth defects, all ten fingers and toes.” Luna says and I nod happily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you that she’d be fine.” Draco says and I smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know but it was a lingering thing. Now that she’s here, and I can see that she has nothing wrong with her, I can relax and enjoy the time we have with her.” I say and Draco nods patting my back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did well. She’s beautiful.” He tells me and I smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did nothing; I just had fun conceiving her. Without Luna she wouldn’t be here right now. Women are incredible beings and they will never fail to amaze me.” I say and Luna kisses my jaw softly. The group stay around for a while and pass the baby to each other so they can all hold her and spend some time with her, before they pass her back to Luna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll let you two get some rest. Your parents will be here tomorrow.” They tell us and we nod. We say goodnight and they leave closing the door behind them. I look down at Pandora lying in Luna’s hands as she sleeps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe she’s real and she’s actually here.” Luna says and I smile widely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pandora is here. Our baby girl is here. Our family is complete.” I mutter and Luna kisses me softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, so much.” She tells me and I smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” I say as she yawns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you get some sleep. I’ll watch after her. You’ve done a lot today.” I say and Luna nods, passing Pandora to me. I kiss Luna’s head softly and sit in the rocking chair next to her bed as she watches me rocking Pandora whilst she sleeps, with Luna eventually falling asleep as well. I smile widely humming to myself as I sit in the chair for hours holding my daughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>12</b>
    <b>th</b>
    <b> March 1996</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wake up early in the morning and hear someone talking. I rub my eyes and sit up, seeing Luna holding Pandora talking to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so loved little one. Mummy and Daddy have waited 8 months to meet you princess. Daddy was pretty worried you’d have his condition but even if you did we wouldn’t love you any less. You get to meet your grandma and grandpa today, and your great aunts. They’ll love you sweetie. You are perfect, and daddy and I will look after you forever, whenever you need something.” Luna tells her softly and I smile softly moving to sit on the bed next to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will. Always. Mummy and Daddy will always be here for you princess. You’ll do us so proud we know you will.” I say softly rubbing Pandora’s cheek softly. Luna smiles softly watching Pandora as her eyes flicker between the two of us. I hear someone knock on the door so I go and open it, seeing Mum and Xenophilius waiting for me. I smile widely and let them in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys. She’s awake for now.” I say softly as they walk in and walk over to Luna. I close the door and walk over, taking my seat on the bed as Mum sits on the left and Xenophilius sets on the right of Luna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She looks just like you when you were a baby honey.” Mum tells me and I smile. I rub Luna’s back softly as she watches her dad’s reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad... this is Pandora Bella. Your granddaughter.” Luna says softly and I see Xenophilius wipe his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to hold her?” Luna asks and he nods. I carefully pass Pandora onto him and he sits back watching her closely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mother would be so proud of you Luna.” Her dad says and Luna nods wiping her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know she’s looking down on us right now, smiling at this little angel.” Xenophilius says and I wrap my arm around Luna kissing her head softly as she cuddles into me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was the birth? Did everything go okay?” Mum asks and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We got here about 2pm, and Pandora was born at 7:38pm last night.” I say with a soft smile and mum nods smiling widely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s beautiful, son. I’m so proud of you.” Mum says taking my hand. I smile softly and thank her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pandora has no Lycanthropy, she doesn’t have the genes for it, and so it stops with me.” I say and Xenophilius nods rubbing Pandora’s cheek softly as he rocks, while she falls asleep in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you get any sleep last night?” Xenophilius asks us and I chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna fell asleep around 8:30 pm last night. I think I fell asleep around 5am this morning.” I admit and Luna nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I woke up at 6 and he was passed out in the rocking chair, with his arm holding Pandora’s hand carefully as they both slept. She woke up shortly after so I took her out. George slept for about 2 hours.” Luna says and I smile softly and nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take all the sleep you can get. She’ll be waking up for feeds every few hours.” Mum says and we nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I fed her before George woke up, so about 30 minutes ago.” Luna says and I rub her back softly. Xenophilius passes Pandora to my mum and I smile widely as she wipes her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She looks just like you son. She has your hair and your lips.” Mum says and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She has Luna’s nose and her eyes. Mine are greyer than blue, but Luna’s are bright blue, just like Pandora’s. Plus she has this really adorable birthmark on her neck; similar to the one Luna has on her ribs.” I say with a smile, as Luna kisses my cheek softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you guys fill out the birth certificate yesterday?” Xenophilius asks and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We did, Professor Dumbledore took it to the Ministry himself yesterday.” Luna says and I kiss her head softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys did incredibly. She is absolutely perfect.” Mum says and I nod with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re blessed. She’s a beautiful little girl and I’m so lucky to see her grow.” I say running a hand through my hair as Luna kisses my jaw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you figured out who’s doing the night shifts?” Xenophilius asks with a laugh and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We agreed that I’d do the nights and stay up as long as I could to help Luna. And then Luna will take over when I inevitably crash from looking after baby girl and doing my work.” I say with a laugh and Luna smiles softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor McGonagall excused us from our studies for a few weeks while we get used to caring for a baby, and the group have moved into the other rooms in the champion’s quarters so they can help whenever they need too.” I say with a smile as Luna nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your aunts and cousins are going to come round later today or maybe tomorrow. They know you two will want some time alone with Pandora once you get back to your Quarters so you can make sure everything is set up.” Mum says and I nod and smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks mum.” I say and she nods softly squeezing my hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you spoken to your dad recently?” Mum asks me and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No... I’ve written to him but there’s been nothing back. I’ve kind of just been focusing on keeping Luna and Pandora safe honestly. Kingsley keeps telling me about new missions and briefings the Ministry has, but he’s completely understanding that I won’t be going on ANY missions until Pandora is older, unless they’re of national importance.” I explain and Luna nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah we spoke about it the other day didn’t we? We don’t want Pandora to stop George working, but with the baby, having to study and doing Ministry work, we agreed that Pandora and school was more important, Kingsley was super understanding as has agreed to only put him on missions during the holidays as long as there’s nobody else that can go.” Luna explains and I nod kissing her head. I sit and watch Mum holding Pandora for several hours until Pandora finally falls asleep again. Mum lays her in the crib and Xenophilius stands up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to go, let you two get some sleep. We’ll come and see you again soon I promise.” He says and we smile. I get out of the bed and walk them to the door thanking them for coming before closing the door behind them and walking back over to Luna. Luna smiles softly and cuddles into me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s get some rest before the princess wakes up for a feed.” She tells me and I nod kissing her head and wrapping my arms around her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, so much.” I mutter as I feel Luna fall asleep in my arms. I close my eyes and fall asleep too, letting Pandora play on my mind as I sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. No, Minister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>2</b>
    <b>nd</b>
    <b> April 1996</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wake up to the sound of Pandora crying as I wipe my eyes. I toss my legs off the side of the bed as Luna sits up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go back to sleep, I’ve got her.” I tell Luna softly as she rubs her face. I stand up and toss my shorts over my body before I stretch. I walk over to Pandora’s crib as my eyes adjust to the light, before I lift her up softly, holding her carefully and bouncing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay baby girl. You’re okay.” I mutter softly pressing a kiss to her head as I check the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s 6am, she’s due for another feed soon babe.” I tell Luna as I turn to look at her. Luna nods softly watching the pair of us as I walk back to the bed, picking Pandora’s dummy out of her crib and holding it in my hand as I sit down, lying Pandora on the bed softly. I see her look up at me and make random noises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh it's funny is it?” I ask jokingly as she watches. I smile widely and set her dummy on the side as I wrap her in her blanket carefully so she could still wave her hands around, before passing her to Luna for a feed. I sit back watching as Luna pulls her shirt off and holds Pandora carefully as she feeds, causing me to smile softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you get some good sleep?” I ask Luna and she nods with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did. Did you?” She asks with a laugh and I nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually did for once. Little one slept decently well. I need to make her some new bottles though for tonight.” I say watching Luna softly with a smile as she keeps her eyes on Pandora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard to believe she’s already 3 weeks old.” I say with a chuckle and Luna nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know... it’s ridiculous. She’s definitely a daddy’s girl already.” Luna says and I smile, kissing her head softly. I see Luna move Pandora away from her chest and carefully burp her before kissing her head softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi princess. Shall we get Daddy to dress you while I get changed?” Luna asks softly and I smile, she hands me Pandora and I carry her to the wardrobe carefully picking out a new outfit and carrying it to the changing table, as well as grabbing a new nappy and setting those next to her. I smile softly as she darts her eyes around the room trying to figure out what was happening. I quickly change her nappy, setting it in a back and setting it to the side before pressing a soft kiss to Pandora’s head and changing her into the outfit. I smile widely seeing how cute she looked, before supporting her head and lifting her up carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mummy look at how cute she is.” I say with a smile and Luna turns as she’s changing smiling widely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe that’s so cute! Is that the one my dad got her?” Luna asks and I nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah your dad got this one and another one. I sit down on the end of the bed watching Pandora softly as her eyes close and she slowly falls asleep again. I chuckle slightly and kiss her temple, carefully laying her in the crib whilst I get changed. I walk over to the wardrobe and grab a plain t-shirt and my jeans, tossing them on quickly and fixing my hair. I walk over to Luna wrapping my arms around her body as she stood looking into the wardrobe trying to figure out what she was going to wear, while she stood in her underwear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to choose. I don’t think I look good in any of it.” Luna mutters and I kiss her temple softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will look absolutely outstanding in anything you wear. I promise you that.” I tell her and she chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to say that, you’re the father of our daughter and my boyfriend.” Luna says and I smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t HAVE to say anything. I say it because it’s the truth.” I say and she kisses my jaw softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just haven’t felt confident in my body since I started growing with Pandora.” Luna admits and I frown softly rubbing her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look perfect all the time. Even when you were covered in sweat and the hospital gown the day Pandora was born. I will love you no matter how you look, okay? Always.” I tell her truthfully and she kisses me softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Luna says against my lips and I smile softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too. Now get your sexy ass dressed. The group is probably waiting to see baby girl.” I say with a chuckle and she nods, pulling out a skirt and a shirt and tossing them on before she fixes her hair. I smile and take Pandora from her crib making sure she was still asleep before standing by the door watching Luna as she changes. Once she is ready she nods and opens the door, saying hi to the group as we both walk out. I smile widely as Ginny reaches her arms out for Pandora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s my beautiful niece?” She asks and I laugh handing her to Ginny. Ginny kisses her head softly as go and make Luna and myself a drink. I carry them back to the table and set them in front of us as I sit next to Luna, resting my hand on her thigh and rubbing gently as she wraps her arm around mine and cuddles into me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you two coping?” Draco asks and I nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “We’re doing alright honestly. The first few days were tough but I think we’ve got it figured out for right now.” Luna says and I smile softly listening to her talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you guys have class today?” I ask with a laugh and they shake their heads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Dumbledore cancelled classes this week, apparently the teachers all had to go to the Ministry, there’s something really important going on.” Draco says and I frown slightly but nod. Ginny watches Pandora softly as she sleeps moving her hair from her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She really is perfect.” Ginny says and I nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all Luna’s doing. Luna grew her and did everything important.” I say kissing Luna’s temple as she slaps my arm softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it you. You played a VERY valuable and important part in giving us Pandora.” Luna says with a smirk and I chuckle kissing her temple. I hear someone knock on the door and Draco stands up and answers it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Minister, come in.” Draco says stepping to the side. I stand up as I see Kingsley walk in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minister? What do we owe this pleasure too?” I ask, shaking his hand. He smiles widely and sits next to us looking at Pandora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations are in order. The Ministry is very happy for you two and the birth of your daughter.” He tells us and we smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Minister.” Luna says and Kingsley shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, just call me Kingsley. I need to talk to you, to both of you actually.” Kingsley says and I nod sitting up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What seems to be the problem Kingsley?” I ask softly as Luna interlocks our hands as Ginny passes Pandora to Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know we agreed that you wouldn’t do any missions or any jobs for the Ministry until the half term and after Pandora was a few years older.” He says and I sit up taller. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like where this is going.” I admit and he gives me a slight smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve had a sudden mission come up. And we need you to go on it.” He says and I shake my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Not a chance.” I say firmly and Luna takes my hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need him to do Minister?” Luna asks and I run a hand through my hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’d need George to work with the remaining members of the Order. We’ve had suspicious activity in regards to the Dark Lord and his plans; we need George to help investigate them.” Kingsley says and I shake my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry minister, you'll have to find someone else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we have a few minutes to discuss it Minister?” Luna asks and Kingsley nods standing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be outside whenever you’re ready.” He says and Draco opens the door for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going. End of discussion.” I tell Luna and she cups my face making me look at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby listen to me, one more mission. Then we can be a family for a few months okay?” Luna says and I shake my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We made the agreement once it was closer to Pandora’s due date that I wouldn’t go on any missions while she’s under the age of 6 months. She’s not even a month old yet! I’m not leaving her, and I’m not leaving you. Not again.” I say adamantly and she sighs running her hand through my hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Kingsley seems desperate George; we all know he wouldn’t ask you unless he had too.” Draco says and I shake my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving my daughter. I can’t!” I explain and Luna kisses my jaw softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just one. I promise. Then you can be a father, and you can be with us until you have to leave.” Luna says and I sigh softly running a hand through my hair. I nod and Draco lets Kingsley back in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long would I be gone?” I ask and he smiles slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only a few days. You’ll be with the rest of the Order and they will make sure nothing happens to you.” Kingsley tells me and I bite my lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why me? Why do you need me to go? Why can’t you get one of the new recruits to go?” I ask and he sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have reason to believe someone in your past is behind the rumours. We fear if we send anyone else it’ll go south. We need you to talk to them.” Kingsley says and I rub my face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One last mission, until Pandora is older.” I say and Kingsley nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise you, I won’t come to you for another mission for as long as I can hold out.” He tells me and I nod and sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. But no more after this.” I tell him and Kingsley nods shaking my hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You leave tomorrow. Pack your stuff and meet me at the ministry at about 12 noon tomorrow.” Kingsley says before leaving. I sigh deeply and rub my face as Draco passes Pandora to me. I kiss her temple softly and sit down closing my eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just one last Mission George. Just one. You’ll be okay, and Pandora and Luna will be okay, we’re all here to look after them.” Ginny says and I nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. It’s just the thought of leaving them both right now hurts.” I admit and Luna kisses my temple softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be waiting for you to get back, okay?” Luna says and I nod kissing her softly. Luna takes Pandora from my arms and stands up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna set her down for a nap okay? I’ll be back in a minute.” Luna tells us and we nod. She walks into the bedroom and I stand up walking to a draw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Ginny asks and I nod looking for something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking for this?” Draco asks. I turn around and see him holding the ring so I nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you finally gonna do it?” He asks me and I nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna go on this mission without doing it. I wanted to wait a few more months, maybe even a year or two, but it just seems like now is the right time.” I admit and he smiles hugging me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want us to give you some time?” Ginny asks and I shake my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just kick me if I start rambling.” I say and Ginny nods with a smile. Luna walks back out of the room and I smile at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” Luna asks and I nod walking over to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’ve been thinking. And you can call me a fucking idiot if you want too, but I want to ask you something. I was gonna wait for a few more months, maybe even a few more years, but it just seems like the Universe is telling me now is the time. I don’t want to go on another mission and not have done this before. I already asked your dad and he said it was okay, and my mum gave me her consent several months ago.” I say as I feel Ginny hit me and I laugh slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, sorry. Anyway, I love you. That much is clear, you’ve given me love I never thought I’d get, and you gave me a beautiful daughter who is my entire world. There’s only one thing that’s missing. And we don’t have to do it right away, but I want to know that it’s on the cards for us in the future. So, I wanted to ask you something.” I say as I get on my knee in front of her as I pull the ring from my pocket. I bite my lip softly as Luna watches me with tears in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to know if you’d marry me, and let me call you my wife.” I ask, holding the ring up. Luna wipes her eyes quickly letting out a soft laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes you absolute idiot.” She tells me and I smile widely. I hear Ginny and Draco cheering as I slide the ring on her finger and stand up. Luna wraps her arms around my neck kissing me softly as I rest my hands on her hips pulling her closely. I smile against her lips before pulling away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a muppet.” Luna says and I nod with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, and I wanted to wait until after we finished school, but then again we wanted to wait to have kid’s afterschool as well, and now look where we are. But we don’t have to get married yet, we can wait until we’re done here and we’re stable in our lives.” I tell Luna, moving her hair from her face and she nods staring at the ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you get this?” She asks me and I smile kissing her temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dad left it to me after he died. It was given to him by my grandma and so on. I had it modified to be more your style.” I say as she looks at the blue diamond and floral crystals surrounding the band. Luna looks up and kisses me softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it, and I love you.” Luna says and I smile softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” I say and she smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you say my dad gave consent?” She asks and I nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked him at Christmas.” I say with a laugh and she chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you did. That’s why he was so intrigued about where we planned to be in a few years.” Luna says and I nod with a smile interlocking our hands together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well congratulations you two!” Ginny says hugging us both and I smile softly. I kiss Luna softly and we take our seats talking to Draco and Ginny as we wait for Pandora to wake up from her nap.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>3</b>
    <b>rd</b>
    <b> April 1996</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I finish packing my bag as Luna watches me carrying Pandora. I run a hand through my hair as I slide my jacket over my shoulders as I sling my bag over my back turning to face Luna and Pandora. I offer her a soft smile as she walks over, with Pandora tucked in her arms. Luna passes Pandora to me and I kiss her head softly closing my eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy will be back soon okay? I promise. Be good for mummy and Hermione &amp; Jacob okay princess?” I mutter softly kissing her head gently. Pandora puts her hand on my jaw and I smile softly as she grabs at the stubble lining my jaw. I kiss her hand softly and she watches me as Ginny walks over taking Pandora from me. I smile softly as Luna walks over hugging me tightly. I wrap my arms around her waist, burying my face into her neck, leaving a soft kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you. I’ll be back in a few days.” I mutter and Luna nods tangling her hands in my hair. I pull away from her neck and she kisses me softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be safe okay? I love you. Pandora and I will be fine here, we’re looked after. We’ll be waiting for you to get back.” Luna says and I nod. I rest my head on hers and kiss her head softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be home as soon as I can.” I tell her and she nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better go.” Luna says and kisses me briefly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be safe, look after them for me.” I tell Draco and Ginny and the pair of them nod. I apparate out of the room and into the Ministry, looking around before heading to the Minister's office. I walk inside and see Tonks, Remus, Sirius and Snape watching me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s he doing here?” I ask pointing to Snape and Kingsley smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snape has been working with Dumbledore for the Ministry for years.” Kingsley says and I nod. I set my bag on the floor and tuck my hands into my jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Kingsley asks me and I shake my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we not with the niceties Minister? I wanna get this started as soon as possible so I can get back to my daughter and my girlfriend.” I say standing up and Kingsley nods turning on the projector with his wand. I let out a deep sigh as I focus on what he tells me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve heard that some Death Eaters have been seen recruiting new members down in the South. We need you to go solo and use the fact you’re a black to get close and find out what’s going on.” Kingsley says and I rub my neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You pulled me away from my daughter and my girlfriend, to send me in with a bunch of fucking Death Eaters?” I ask and Kingsley nods I scoff and shake my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking unbelievable.” I mutter as Sirius walks over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George relax.” He says and I shake my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax? Do you realise how dangerous this shit is? I may not get back to my daughter in one piece and you want me to RELAX?” I shout as he sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s going to be difficult but that’s why Snape is here. Snape is close to Voldemort, so he can look out for you and make sure you stay safe.” Sirius says and I rub my face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If this fucking backfires it’s on you Kingsley.” I tell him and he nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’m prepared for that.” He tells me and I nod picking my bag up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get this shit over with.” I mutter and Tonks walks over setting her hand on my shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be okay.” She tells me and I nod. I run a hand through my hair as she apparates me to the town. I look around as she squeezes my shoulder before walking off. I begin walking through the town keeping my eyes open for anyone out of the ordinary. I walk into a pub and order a drink tossing the money on the counter as I look around seeing someone walk over and sit in front of me. I take a long glug of my drink as I look up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the Black boy?” They husk and I nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, what’s it to you?” I ask finishing my drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got quite a reputation.” The person says and a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to know.” I mutter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing in this part of town kid? Wouldn’t mummy be upset to know you’ve ran away?” They ask and I laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mother has no concern or input as to what I do with my life. I’ve got shit to do, and if you wanna get in the way of it I’ll cut you outta my life.” I say looking around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have someone that’ll want to meet you.” They tell me and I nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what makes you think I want to meet them?” I ask running a hand through my hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They can help you with your aim for life, whatever that is.” They tell me and I nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go then.” I say and they stand up. I toss my bag over my shoulder and tuck my hands into my jeans as I follow the figure. They pull their hood down once we get out of the pub and I see the long burn covering the side of their face. I look around the town and make sure we weren’t being followed too obviously as we walk down a long abandoned Alleyway and turn into a street, lined with several people. The person that led me here walks to the end and whispers something as they all take their hoods down. I see them all staring at the floor in front of them and I rub my jaw softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You followed them down here?” One of the people at the end says and I nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. They told me you could help me with my aim.” I call out as they turn to face me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George?” I hear the voice say as they step into the light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad?” I ask in shock. He pulls his hood down as he walks over to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing here?” He asks me and I scoff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could ask you the same thing.” I mutter as he stands in front of me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know this kid?” I hear someone ask as they stand next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, he’s my son.” Dad says watching me carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excellent, the Dark Lord will be pleased that you’ve brought him Bellatrix’s son.” The person next to him says as they pull their hood off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malfoy.” I growl seeing Lucius watching me with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you even get out of Azkaban?” I ask as he folds his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father broke me out, didn’t you Fenrir. All on the Dark Lord’s permission anyway.” Lucius says tapping my dad on the shoulder. I shake my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m in the wrong place. You couldn’t help me with shit.” I mutter as I begin backing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t leave now. The Dark Lord is on his way.” Lucius says as people begin to circle me. I look around before looking at my dad. I hear someone snicker as I look at them, recognising them from the other day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You! You’re the ones that attacked me.” I say pointing at the three. They nod and smirk as they gesture to my dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On command of your father.” They tell me and I look back at dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made them come after me!?” I shout and he nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have come back, son.” He tells me and I shake my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you fucking DARE call me your son.” I shout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re no father, I almost died that day, did you know that?” I ask and he looks down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I almost died and you’re the ones that caused it. I would NEVER let something like that happen to my daughter. She's born by the way, she's 3 weeks old.” I say shaking my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quick get out of here, the Ministry is here!” Someone shouts and the Death Eaters begin apparating out. I growl and grab Lucius and dad before they are able too, knocking them to the ground, pulling my wand out and holding it to their throats. Lucius shoots me backwards and I crash to the ground, watching as he stands over me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kill him Fenrir. Prove your loyalty to the Dark Lord.” Lucius says as dad and I stand back up. He pulls his wand out and aims it at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” He mutters and casts the killing curse at me. I try to block it but feel something hit my body. I collapse on the ground as I see Lucius and my Dad get arrested, as Tonks and Kingsley run over to me. I feel my eyes close and I black out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. An Unforgivable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>3</b>
    <b>rd</b>
    <b> April 1996</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, wake up.” I hear someone say from next to me in a sort of hushed murmur. I feel my fingers twitch slightly as I finally open my eyes. I look around and see Tonks, Sirius and Kingsley standing around me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thank fuck you’re okay.” Sirius says in relief and I look around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what happened?” I ask as I go to sit up but Tonks stops me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to stay still, you got hit by a Killing Curse.” She tells me and I frown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How am I alive then?” I ask softly as I look around, seeing I was still in the alleyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t know.” Kingsley says and I growl as I see him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you know my dad would be the person I’d find here?” I ask and Kingsley nods. I shake my head as I sit up, leaning against the wall clutching my side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you set me knowing my father would be here?” I ask and he sighs but nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I almost died Kingsley. I SHOULD have died. And you didn’t think to tell me that piece of fucking information?” I ask, feeling myself get more and more angry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George calm down.” Tonks says taking my hand carefully. I close my eyes and let out a deep breath as I feel the anger pass. I open my eyes again a few seconds later and I see Sirius frown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your eyes... They’ve changed.” Sirius mutters and I frown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean they’ve changed?” I ask confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One of your eyes is bright yellow.” He tells me and I look around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What shade of yellow?” I ask hesitantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sort of like a pale yellow?” Sirius says looking at me and I sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” I mutter and Tonks gasps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the colour of your wolf’s eyes isn’t it?” She asks and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to get you to a doctor.” Kingsley says and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to leave Kingsley. Seriously. We’ll talk at some other point, but you need to go.” I mutter and he nods, glancing at Sirius and Tonks before leaving. I sigh looking around seeing the alleyway completely empty now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long was I out?” I ask as I look down at my hands, finally regaining feeling in them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About 20 minutes. We got here as soon as we could; if we had been sooner maybe you wouldn’t have gotten hit by the curse.” Tonks mutters and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Malfoy has been trying to get me killed since he killed my father. If you had been later I still would have gotten hit by it. It’s fine, honestly.” I say as I stand up, using the wall to brace myself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do we know where the curse hit me?” I ask and Sirius shakes his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. We didn’t check.” He tells me and I nod, looking down and pulling my shirt up. I see a large fresh scar on my ribs and I groan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna is going to kill me.” I mutter and Tonks laughs softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think she’s going to be happy about the fact you’re still alive.” Sirius says and I smile slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, we need to get you to a Doctor. We need to see how badly you’re hurt.” Tonks says and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine. I’ll see one later, I want to finish this mission out. The people that were here, do we have names for them?” I ask and Tonks nods glancing at Sirius. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah we do. We captured as many of them as we could and they’re on their way to Azkaban, as are Fenrir and Malfoy.” Tonks tells me and I nod slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good thing that curse wasn’t taken in vain.” I say with a laugh and Sirius and Tonks smile at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to see you still has your shitty humour.” Sirius says and I nod with a smile. I hear a loud crack from behind Sirius and Tonks and they turn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus?” Sirius asks as he rushes over to us. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The ministry... it’s been attacked. We need to go.” Remus tells us and I stand up, picking my wand up off the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go.” I say and Tonks shakes her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You already got hit by the killing curse once, you’re not going.” Tonks tells me and I chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My loyalty lies with the Ministry, and I’ll fight until the day I die. We need to go, now.” I tell her seriously and she glances at Remus and Sirius who nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, but as soon as we get it handled you’re going to the Hospital.” Remus tells me and I nod. Tonks takes my arm as Sirius and Remus apparate out. I nod at Tonks and she apparates us into the halls of the ministry. I look around and see the fights occurring around us. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are they going?” Tonks asks us and I look up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I know. The Dark Lord has a fascination with the prophecy written about his demise. He knows Harry is the chosen one, and there’s another prophecy written about Harry, he wants it.” I tell them and they nod. The four of us rush down to the prophecy room, seeing Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Draco and Luna already here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you doing here!?” I shout as I see them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It isn’t safe! You need to go! NOW!” I shout and Luna shakes her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We aren’t leaving you.” Luna tells me and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pandora needs you. Go, I’ll be fine. I promise. Please Luna, go home.” I beg her and I hear a large crash from behind me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wand up George, we’ve got company.” Sirius calls to me so I turn, pushing the group behind me, as Remus, Sirius and Tonks each take a side to protect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve only come for the prophecy. Hand it over and you’ll all live.” The death eater tells me and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll have to kill me to get it. The Dark Lord is fighting a losing game.” I say and they smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be my pleasure to kill you, George Black.” The death eater says and begins shooting curses at us. I quickly cast Protego and push the group back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Run! Go! I’ll catch up.” I shout as Sirius and Tonks grab the group and run off. Remus stays with me and we fight off the Death Eaters and they quickly apparate away. Once they were all cleared out, we run to find the group and see them surrounded in a large room with a veil in the middle. I see them surrounding the Veil with a death eater approaching them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you want to know what it says about you? I can help you with that; you just need to give it to me.” The Death Eater says to Harry and I see his hand twitch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry don’t! He won’t help you.” Ginny tells him and Harry tightens his grip on the prophecy. I turn to Remus and whisper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How much trouble will I get in if I cast the killing curse? Or Crucio?” I whisper and he glances at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Given the circumstance, I think it’d be understood.” He tells me and I nod. I carefully raise my wand aiming at the Death Eater that had grabbed Luna by the throat, holding her to his chest with his wand pointed to her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crucio.” I mutter and I see the person fall to the floor, letting Luna go. Remus, Sirius and I quickly cast the spell on several other Death Eaters that were holding the group and they all collapse. Tonks grabs the group and pulls them out of the way as the three of us begin fighting. A few minutes later backup arrives and helps us defeat the remaining Death Eaters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch out for the veil!” I shout as I see ministry workers getting close to it. They quickly move away and the remaining Death Eaters are subdued and arrested. Once the room was clear I rush over to Luna and hug her tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you come? I told you to stay at home.” I mutter and she clings on to me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry came for the Prophecy; he knew it was what Voldemort wanted. We weren’t letting him come alone.” Luna tells me and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could have died Luna! You should have stayed at Hogwarts, where it’s safe!” I tell her and she nods burying her face in my neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to your eyes?” Draco asks and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a long story, I’ll explain it when I get home.” I say and they nod. Tonks rests her hand on my shoulder and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to go back. All of you.” I tell them as I pull away from Luna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not without you.” Ginny says and I give her a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My work here isn’t done. I’ll be home in a few days okay?” I tell them and they nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be safe, please.” Luna whispers and I nod kissing her gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go, give Pandora a long kiss and hug from me okay? I’ll be home as soon as I can.” I tell her and she nods. The group quickly leave and I turn to Tonks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s next?” I ask and she offers me a slight smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got some wolves on the approach, they wanna talk to you.” Tonks tells me and I nod. We leave the room, closing and locking the door behind us and head up to the main floor of the Ministry where the aftermath of the attack was being dealt with. I look around and see a large group of people watching me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assume it’s them?” I ask and Tonks nods. I walk over and stand in front of them with my hands in my pockets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re George Black?” They ask and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re Fenrir’s son?” One ask and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am, unfortunately.” I say and they nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Oscar Jenkins. We want to help.” Oscar tells me and I nod shaking his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t want to be bad. We don’t want to work for the Dark Lord.” Oscar says and I smile slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So why did you want to talk to me?” I ask and a smaller female walks over to me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We know about your condition. Your dad told us that if we wanted to make a difference in the world, we had to talk to you.” The woman tells me and I nod, looking around at Tonks who nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The full moon is tomorrow. I can get you guys a safe place to stay, I’ll get you guy’s trainers and you can become Aurors. But do not take it lightly. It’s a tough demanding job and you can be away for days on end, understood?” I say and they all nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We want to help; we want to make a good impact.” Oscar tells me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Follow me.” I say and I walk them through the remains of the Ministry to Kingsley’s office and knock on the door. I open it and see Kingsley watching me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George? Is everything okay?” He asks and I gesture at the people behind me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They want to fight with us. They all have lycanthropy and want to make a positive impact. They need training.” I tell him and he nods standing up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do they need somewhere to live and transition safely?” Kingsley asks and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They do. The moon is tomorrow, so they’re all exhausted. I’ll take responsibility for them, but I know they’ll be a valuable asset to the Ministry in whatever is going to happen in the future.” I tell him and he nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. I’ll have someone show them to the accommodation, and I’ll have a secure location set up for their transitions.” Kingsley tells me and I nod. He calls for another worker and they lead the group to their new accommodation as I stand watching Kingsley. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George I need to apologise to you. I shouldn’t have sent you on that mission.” He tells me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, you shouldn’t have. I could have DIED Kingsley. Pandora would have been without her father, and that would have been on you.” I tell him and he nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The curse that hit you, how didn’t it kill you?” Kingsley asks and I shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. It gave me a new scar, and one of my eyes has changed to a yellow colour, I don’t know what else it’s done to me.” I admit and Kingsley nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to get to the hospital, let them check you out.” Kingsley tells me and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine. I need to worry about the Full Moon, and then help the other wolves settle in.” I tell him and he nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, but go home. Be with your girlfriend and your daughter.” Kingsley says and I run a hand through my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Fiancé and my daughter.” I correct and he nods. I walk out of his office, closing the door behind me and walking back to the main halls of the Ministry, seeing Mum looking around rapidly trying to find someone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mum?” I ask and she turns to me, letting out a sigh of relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank Merlin you’re okay!” Mum says rushing over and hugging me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” I ask her as she pulls away from the hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sirius told me what happened on the mission, and then that you were fighting?” Mum asks and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Son that’s dangerous! It’s why I didn’t want you working with the Ministry!” She tells me and I sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have a choice mum. Pandora needs me to make a better world for her.” I tell her and she nods hugging me again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to your eye?” She asks, cupping my cheek and I bite my lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got hit by the killing curse.” I tell her and her eyes widen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And it didn’t end you!?” Mum asks and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what happened, but it definitely hit me. The only thing that it left was my eye changed and a scar on my ribs.” I tell her and she nods running her hand through my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s get you home.” Mum says and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t go home. There are about 15 new wolf recruits that just joined. They trust me. I can’t leave them, not until the 5</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span>.” I tell her and she sighs but nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, but I’m not leaving you again.” Mum tells me and I smile slightly but nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed.” I say and she hugs me again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>5</b>
    <b>th</b>
    <b> April 1996</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I walk through the Ministry, seeing the Lycanthropes working hard with their Trainers. I smile softly as I crack my neck, seeing the cast on my hand from where I broke it during the moon last night. I walk over and stand next to the trainers as they talk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are they doing?” I ask watching the Lycanthropes working hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re doing well! I’m surprised by how quickly they’re learning, they’d give you a run for your money any day.” One of them tells me and I smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear it. Look, I gotta get back to my Fiancé and my daughter, owl me if there’s any issues and I’ll be straight back to deal with them, alright?” I say and they nod shaking my hand. I smile and go and talk to the group as they take a break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys. The trainers tell me you’re doing incredibly well.” I say and they all smile watching as I talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I gotta head back home; I’ll come back and check up next week. Just remember, focus, and pay attention and work hard. This is tough, especially as a Lycanthrope since we have so much stigma surrounding us, but we can prove them all wrong alright?” I say and they all smile. The group go back to their training and I see Oscar walk over to me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, for giving us a chance.” He tells me and I smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Of course. I wouldn’t be a very good Ministry worker if I didn’t, plus I’d be a hypocrite.” I say with a laugh and Oscar shakes my hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll make you proud. We’ll be ready for whatever comes.” He tells me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you guys will. You better get back. I’ll see you next week.” I tell him and he smiles heading to his group to continue working. I walk back over to the fountain picking my bag up off the floor and sighing slightly, rubbing my neck, feeling the pain from yesterday ache through my body. I look up and see Mum and Tonks watching me with a smile on their faces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning guys.” I say with a smile and they chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning George. Are you ready to get home?” Tonks asks and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss my daughter and my fiancé.” I say with a laugh and she smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on then. We’ll take you home.” Mum says and I nod. Tonks rests her hand on my shoulder as Mum takes my hand. I apparate us to Hogwarts and land in the courtyard. I let out a groan as I land funny, feeling my ribs crack but I ignore the pain and stand up. I adjust my bag over my shoulder looking around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go see your daughter.” Mum says resting her hand on my shoulder. I nod and smile widely, clutching my rubs as we walk through the corridors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need a shave son.” Mum tells me and I laugh scratching my jaw softly feeling the stubble lining there. I smile and nod as I unlock the Champions Quarter and let us all inside. I look around and set my bag down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna?” I call out trying to find Luna. I hear the bedroom door open and I smile widely as she walks out carrying Pandora and wearing a silk dressing gown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby!” Luna says smiling widely as she sees me. I walk over and kiss her softly, wrapping my arms around her and Pandora. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God we’ve missed you so much.” Luna says and I smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It feels so good to be home.” I say with a laugh and Luna smiles, and I look down at Pandora as she watches me with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi princess.” I say with a smile and Luna passes her to me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy’s missed you little bug.” I whisper kissing her head softly. Tonks walks over and hugs Luna softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was he on his missions?” Luna asks and Tonks glances at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He did well. You’ll need to sit down, there’s a couple things that happened.” Tonks says and Luna sits down, and I sit next to her carrying Pandora. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Luna asks, resting her head on my shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“During my mission, I got sent south to see what’s happening in regards to whispers about the Dark Lord. My dad was there, with Malfoy.” I tell her and her face drops. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dad broke Lucius out of Azkaban and they were about to give me to the Dark Lord, when the Order came and got me. I got hit by a Killing Curse.” I tell her and Luna gasps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What!? Are you okay!?” She asks me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, I promise. The curse hit me in the chest, so I have a scar lining my ribs now, and it’s permanently changed my left eye. I can see through it, so I’m not blind, but it’s my wolf eye instead of my normal blue eye.” I tell her and she nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we take Pandora to see her family, and you two can spend some time together?” Tonks suggests and Luna nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll bring her back in a few hours.” Mum tells me as I pass her Pandora, after leaving a kiss to her head. Mum and Tonks leave, closing the door behind her I sit back and Luna turns to face me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you, so much.” She tells me and I smile, moving her hair from her face as she leans in to kiss me softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna get changed okay?” I say standing up. She stands up and follows me into the bedroom, leaning against the draw as I pull my shirt off and head over to the wardrobe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby that scar looks painful.” Luna says walking over and resting her hand on my chest as her other hand runs over the new scar lining my ribs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t actually feel anything when I got hit by it.” I admit and Luna frowns, kissing my shoulder softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It really is true what they say, that when you get hit by it, you don’t actually feel anything, you do just black out.” I tell her and she bites her lip, cupping my neck softly with her hand, rubbing my cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When we were in the Ministry fighting, what spell did you use to get the Death Eaters away from us?” Luna asks me seriously, looking me in the eyes. I turn my head slightly and she makes me look at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George tell me.” She says sternly and I sigh, running a hand through my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Crucio curse.” I tell her truthfully and she gasps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George that’s an unforgivable!” Luna tells me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know. I had to get them away from you, and I couldn’t bring myself to use the Killing Curse, so I used that. Kingsley understood why, and since nobody died, he allowed it.” I tell her cupping her face softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promised you when I left, I’d come back to you in one piece, and I have done. I may have a new scar and a new look, but I’m the same man I was when I left, I promise.” I tell Luna and she nods kissing me softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seeing the Death Eater with his wand to your head, knowing he could have killed you snapped something inside of me. I had to save you, no matter what it took.” I mutter and she nods with a soft smile resting her head on mine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you would have baby, that's why I love you. You’re fiercely protective of your family and you won’t let anyone hurt them.” Luna tells me and I smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love seeing you with stubble by the way. It makes you look so fucking good.” Luna tells me, and I smile softly kissing her temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you my love. How was baby girl while I was gone?” I ask and she chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “She’s been good. Pandora has learnt that if she just cries she gets cuddles, but I don’t think you’d hesitate to cuddle her at any given moment.” Luna tells me and I smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely not.” I say with a smile and Luna laughs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you. So much.” She tells me and I nod softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you too. You look incredible by the way.” I say with a smile and Luna smirks softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you liked silk.” Luna tells me and I laugh with a nod kissing her softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t we enjoy our time alone? Then we can be a family with Pandora when she gets back.” Luna suggests and I nod, kissing her softly again. I move to the bed and lie down, pulling Luna with me, laughing as she falls over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so clumsy.” I tell her and she laughs loudly slapping my arm slightly, before wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me again. I smile and run my hands over her hips, pulling her into my body as she tangles her hands in my neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much.” I mutter against her lips and she smiles, as I slide my hands inside her robe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too. Even with the random scars you always seem to come home with. I know it’s because you’re protecting us and making a better life for Pandora.” Luna tells me and I nod tugging the robe off her body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Family Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>6</b>
    <b>th</b>
    <b> April 1996</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I feel someone running their hands through my hair and press a soft kiss to my head. I lift my hand to my face rubbing my eyes slightly as I open them. I look up and see Luna watching me with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning sleepy.” Luna says and I smile softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning beautiful.” I groan out as I sit up. I look around the room and see Pandora still asleep in her crib causing me to smile widely. Luna kisses my cheek softly and I smile, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you sleep?” I ask her and she smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that I know you’re home and safe, a lot better.” Luna admits and I smile rubbing her back softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad to be home honestly. I missed you and Pandora way too much.” I say and Luna kisses me gently tangling her hands in my hair, causing a wide smile to form on my face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We definitely used contraception last night right?” I ask and Luna nods with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah we did.” Luna says with a chuckle and I nod hearing the laugh fall from her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you wanna do today?” Luna asks and I smile kissing her temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanna be with my fiancé and my daughter, maybe our friends too.” I say and she nods resting her hands on my chest. I smile softly and wrap my arms around her waist checking the time using the clock on the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s only 9am? Jeez it seems later than that.” I say as Luna nods with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby girl should wake up in about an hour for a feed.” Luna says and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, why don’t I make us some breakfast while you get changed?” I suggest and she nods kissing me softly. I smile and stand up, pulling my boxers and shorts on, grabbing a tank top from the closet and throwing it over my body. I walk out into the main area of our quarters and walk into the small kitchen, grabbing a frying pan and two mugs to make our food and a cup of coffee for myself and a tea for Luna. I start cooking and sip my coffee before setting our food on plates as Luna walks out carrying a now awake Pandora. I smile softly seeing Pandora resting her head on Luna’s shoulder, as Luna walks over to me. I rest my hand on her hip and kiss her temple softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning baby girl. Did you sleep well?” I ask softly rubbing Pandora’s cheek gently. I see her eyes watch me and I smile softly kissing her head gently as she grabs my finger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi princess.” I mutter with a smile before passing Luna her cup of tea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just the way you like it my love.” I tell her and she smiles, kissing me softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you. I’m gonna get baby girl changed, she just wanted to come show Daddy her wacky hair.” Luna tells me and I smile smoothing Pandora’s hair slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You definitely have a mixture of Mummy and Daddy’s hair don’t you?” I ask Pandora softly and she smiles slightly, causing me to chuckle. Luna takes Pandora back into our bedroom and I finish making our breakfast, setting it on the table while preparing bottles for Pandora. Luna walks back in as I hear someone knock on the door, so Luna walks over to answer it whilst I finish making bottles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning Luna.” I hear Draco say and I smile softly, walking out as I dry my hands on a towel that was tucked into the waistband of my shorts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning George.” Draco says to me and I smile shaking his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning Draco.” I say with a chuckle as Harry walks in kissing Luna’s cheek softly and rubbing Pandora’s cheek. I smile and shake his hand as Draco walks into the kitchen to make Harry and him both drinks as Luna and I sit down. Harry takes Pandora from Luna so that we could eat. I take a sip of my coffee watching as Harry plays with Pandora, seeing the amazement on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you got plans for your birthday?” Draco asks me and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I honestly don’t want to do anything, besides spend time with my family.” I admit as I finish eating, picking up both plates from the table and cleaning them quickly. I lean against the counter next to Draco as we both sip our coffee. I see Luna smile shaking her head softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” I ask confused and Luna laughs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are definitely related.” She tells me and I glance at Draco and laugh with a nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We really are.” I say with a smile as Draco nudges me slightly. I finish my coffee and set the mug on the side as I fold my arms over my body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have class today by the way. All four of us.” Draco tells me and I frown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have anyone to look after the baby?” I say confused and he nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. We spoke to Professor Dumbledore and he wants the two of you to start going back into classes with other students.” Draco tells me and I rub my face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And who is gonna watch Pandora? Who’s gonna make sure she gets fed every 4 hours, making sure she gets fed the right amount? Who’s gonna calm her down when she cries, because she only stops for one of us, and who’s gonna change her nappy when it gets full?” Luna asks and I nod listening to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dumbledore should be on his way down to talk to you.” Harry says and I sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He better have a good fucking reason for it. Pandora isn’t even a month old yet.” I mutter as someone opens the door. I see Dumbledore walk in with Professor McGonagall and she smiles at Luna, walking over to Pandora and rubbing her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning Ms Lovegood, good morning Mr Black.” Dumbledore says to us and I nod as Luna rubs Pandora’s back as Harry holds her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I assume Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter have told you that you have classes today?” Dumbledore asks and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How on Earth is that going to work Professor? Pandora isn’t a month old yet, she needs one of us.” I ask and he nods with a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “We spoke to your parents; they’ve agreed to take Pandora from today until the end of the term.” Dumbledore says and I shake my head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You want us to give our daughter up? When she’s not even a MONTH old? Professor, she needs me to feed, I can’t pump enough bottles to last the entire term that’s three months away!” Luna exclaims and I nod walking behind Luna, resting my hands on her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are behind in your classes and you need to catch up.” Dumbledore tells us and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Professor, but we are NOT giving up our daughter for classes.” I tell him and he sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George, Luna, I know this is difficult but you need to realise your education is important.” Professor McGonagall tells us and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our daughter comes first, over education. And until she’s at an age where she doesn’t depend on Luna, we aren’t leaving her. Not at all. I’ll do whatever it takes to catch up in my classes, but Pandora and Luna come before that.” I tell her and she nods giving me a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you refuse the offer, I’ll have no choice but to expel you Mr Black, for failing the year.” Dumbledore tells me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor that’s absurd! George did three years worth of Auror training in SIX months, all while competing in the Triwizard Tournament, and he was still able to keep up with his classes! You can’t expel him for this, just give them time! They’re parents to a newborn!” Draco says standing up to Dumbledore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr Malfoy this isn’t your fight.” Dumbledore tells me and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How far behind am I in my classes Professor McGonagall?” I ask her and she checks her notepad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re about 4 lessons behind where you need to be for your exams.” McGonagall tells me and I look at Dumbledore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to expel me, for being 4 lessons behind? Because I’ve been working for the MINISTRY, and looking after my NEWBORN Daughter?” I ask tucking my hands into the pockets of my shorts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how far behind is Luna?” Harry asks McGonagall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna is only one lesson behind, the day she had Pandora.” McGonagall says and I scoff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re REALLY threatening to expel us, or force us to give up our daughter, because we’re 4 and 1 classes behind?” I ask Dumbledore and he nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s what the Ministry has ordered me to do.” Dumbledore says and I laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now I know that is a lie. The Ministry has no say on Education Professor; let alone what happens in this school. This is purely you. If Kingsley had any say he would have come to me directly to talk to me about it, and he hasn’t done that.” I tell Dumbledore standing up straighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr Black calm down.” Professor McGonagall tells me and I nod, kissing Luna’s head softly as Harry passes Pandora to me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Professor. But you’ll have to expel me. I’m not giving my daughter up. The only time I will leave my daughter is when she’s old enough and no longer being fed by her mother and we have to come back here, or if I have to go on another mission. Pandora isn’t old enough for that, and so I’m not leaving her. End of Discussion.” I tell Professor Dumbledore and he sighs, glancing at McGonagall who was watching me hold Pandora with a smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you this would be the outcome Albus. He’s a Lycanthrope; they don’t take well to being separated from family.” McGonagall tells Professor Dumbledore and I nod rubbing Pandora’s cheek softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well Mr Black. I’ll be back shortly with the Minister to discuss the situation.” Dumbledore says before leaving. I watch as Professor McGonagall stands there watching Dumbledore leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry George. Kingsley is already on your side about the situation, I heard them talking about it this morning.” McGonagall tells me and I nod softly with a weak smile before she leaves. Once the door closed behind her I let out a deep breath, holding Pandora close to my chest. Luna turns and kisses my jaw softly after she stands up and wraps her arms around me, resting her head on my shoulder. I kiss her head softly as she takes Pandora from me and I smile wrapping my arm around her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “If Dumbledore tries to expel you, the entire group will riot.” Draco tells me and I smile and nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know. And we appreciate it, but we can’t ask you to sacrifice your education because of us.” Luna says and I nod listening to her as she talks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We aren’t. We’re sacrificing education for the family. End of discussion.” Harry says and I smile softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you guys.” I tell them and they nod. Draco checks the time and sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We better get going; Snape is teaching us at 11.” Draco says and I smile hugging them both. They leave the quarters, leaving Luna and I alone with Pandora. I see Pandora looking up at us with a smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like the princess is wide awake now.” I say with a laugh and Luna nods with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t we go lie down and spend time with her?” Luna suggests and I nod. I made sure everything was turned off before following Luna into our bedroom, seeing her lie down with Pandora on her chest. I lie next to her and rest my hand on Pandora’s back as she babbles to herself, letting a wide smile fill my face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so? Who taught you that? Was that Aunt Ginny?” I ask softly as Pandora babbles, causing Luna to smile widely. I smooth Pandora’s hair seeing the ring on Luna’s hand. I interlock our fingers and kiss the ring softly, as she watches me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” Luna tells me and I smile softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too my love.” I tell her and she kisses me softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should start planning the wedding.” Luna tells me and I smile rubbing her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have to get married right away. We can wait a few years if that’s what you want to do. We are only 16 and 17.” I tell her and she nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but I want to start saving for it, so I think we should at least figure out WHEN we want to get married.” Luna says and I smile, kissing her cheek softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you want my love.” I tell her and she chuckles. We lie down with Pandora for a while before she needs another feed, so Luna sits up to feed her, tossing her shirt to the side. I sit up and kiss the back of her shoulder as she holds Pandora close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You never cease to amaze me, you know that?” I ask Luna and she frowns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” She asks and I smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a good thing, don’t worry. You grew a baby inside of your stomach for 8 and half months, and then you’re able to feed her and care for her in ways that I couldn’t even think of. And you still manage to look absolutely perfect.” I tell her and she blushes, deeply nudging me softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop that. Stop being so adorable, I’m shirtless feeding our daughter.” Luna tells me and I nod with a smile. I rest my hand behind my head as she burps Pandora making sure she was finished before passing her to me. I smile softly and lift Pandora up holding her close to my chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi princess.” I whisper glancing up as I see Luna stand up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t your mummy beautiful? Yes she is.” I mutter tickling Pandora’s cheek seeing Luna roll her eyes jokingly, a smile forming on her face. I chuckle softly and look back at Pandora who was smiling up at me, resting her hands on my jaw. I kiss her hand softly and she babbles to herself again so I pay attention to her with a smile. I rest my hand on Pandora’s back softly as she lies on my chest setting her hands on my jaw as she babbles. I kiss her head softly as she looks over at Luna who had returned to her position besides me watching Pandora and I interacting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think baby girl wants her mummy.” I tell Luna and she smiles softly as she takes Pandora, and Pandora rests her head on Luna’s chest falling asleep softly. I smile softly smoothing her hair gently as she sleeps against Luna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never thought I’d be able to love a small human as much as I love Pandora.” I tell Luna and she smiles kissing me softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can assure you, baby girl feels the exact same way.” Luna tells me and I chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what about you? How do you feel?” I ask her softly as she runs her free hand in my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you. I know you doubt it sometimes because of things people have told you but I do love you. I’m so in love with you that no matter what you have done in the past or what you will do in the future I will always love you.” Luna tells me and I smile softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I love you too, always. Promise me that no matter what happens you’ll always trust me. Even if it seems like I’m not myself, please just trust me.” I say seriously and she furrowed her eyebrows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will, but what is this about? Is everything okay?” Luna asks and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything is fine; I just have a feeling that something is going to happen in the future that will impact us and I don’t want to lose you over it.” I tell her honestly and she nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll always stick by you, Pandora and I need you.” Luna tells me and I nod kissing her head softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you. I’ll always protect the two of you no matter what. Until I take my last breath.” I tell Luna and she nods with a smile kissing me softly. Luna stands up with Pandora carefully setting her down in her crib before sitting on the end of the bed. I sit up and wrap my arms around her body, pulling her into me and pressing soft kisses to her shoulder. Luna interlocks our hands softly messing with her fingers and I press a soft kiss to her neck burying my face into her neck. I hear Luna begin to hum to herself as she rests her head on mine and I close my eyes just enjoying the moment. I smile softly as I hear Luna begin to hum to the Whitney Houston song we had danced too on Valentines last year. I chuckle and stand up holding my hand for her to take as she laughs standing up and wrapping her arms around my neck. I grab my wand and aim it at the record player, making it spin and playing the song quietly so we didn’t wake up Pandora. We begin dancing around the quarter laughing and enjoying ourselves. I smile widely hearing the laugh tear from Luna’s lips as I dip her, before helping her stand up and she kisses me softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always the gentleman.” Luna tells me and I smile softly resting my hands on the bottom of her back softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only for you and Pandora.” I tell her, as she tangles her hands in my hair, letting them fall to my neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s start planning the wedding.” Luna suggests and I nod kissing her temple. We walk into the kitchen, keeping the door open so that we could hear Pandora if she woke up. We take our seats at the table and I grab some spare parchment and my ink listening to Luna as she begins going through things, making a list of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to figure out when we want to get married and plan for the seasons.” Luna says and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, when do you want to get married to me?” I ask her and she smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do enjoy the thought of a winter wedding.” Luna says and I nod making a note of it as she takes my spare hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well why don’t we get married in November? It’s close enough to December that it feels like a proper Christmas wedding, but it’s also not too cold enough to the point of freezing the guests.” I suggest and Luna nods with a smile. I make a note of it as Luna interlocks our hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t get married for a few years.” I tell Luna and she nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we wait until after we finish school. Get our studies out of the way and focus on Pandora and secure our future before we get married.” Luna suggests and I nod, writing it down on the parchment with everything else that we had discussed. I hear Pandora cry, so I set my quill in my ink pot, before standing up to go and get her. I walk into the bedroom and see her eyes scrunched up as she cries. I walk over and lift her up into my arms, soothing her back as I rest her head on my shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Its okay princess, daddy’s here.” I tell her softly kissing her temple. I hear her cry for a little while longer so I walk around soothing her and whispering to her until she eventually falls asleep again. I check the time on my watch making note of it before carefully lying Pandora back into her crib and heading into the kitchen to prepare her a bottle. I hear someone knock on the door so Luna goes and opens it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hey Sirius.” I hear Luna say and I swing the towel over my shoulder as I walk out and see him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys. Sorry for dropping in. I just wanted to check you guys were okay, and check how little Pandora is doing.” Sirius says and I smile softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s good, she’s asleep right now.” I tell him and he nods with a smile. He walks over to the table and sees the parchment littering the table. He picks up a piece of it and smiles softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wedding preparations?” He asks and I nod glancing at Luna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You proposed?” Sirius asks and I smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did. I asked her before the mission.” I tell him and he smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did none of us know?” Sirius asks and I shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t really something that we spoke about.” Luna admits and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well congratulations.” He tells us and I smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I see the ring?” He asks Luna and she smiles widely holding her hand out to show him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is nice, where did you get it?” Sirius asks me and I run a hand through my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dad... Cornelius... left it for me after he was killed. I had it modified to be more of Luna’s style.” I tell Sirius and he smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you told your parents?” He asks us and Luna shakes her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dad knew that George was planning to propose as he’d spoken to him about it. But as far as I’m aware my dad nor Bella knows that he actually has done. Only Ginny and Draco, and now you know.” Luna tells Sirius and he nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t tell anyone, don’t worry. Have you got a plan for how long you guys are intending to wait and how you want the wedding to go?” Sirius asks leaning against the table with his hands stuffed into his jeans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Luna mentioned wanting a Winter Wedding so we’re definitely looking into that. But we won’t get married until after we’ve finished school and have our careers set up.” I tell Sirius and he nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably smart.” Sirius says and I nod with a smile as Luna walks over and wraps her arms around my waist, so I rest my head on hers pressing a soft kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I also really enjoy the idea of being in an intimate ceremony with just our closest friends and family. So Bella, my dad, your family, our closest friends.” Luna says and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll have a big party afterwards for everyone else to celebrate with us but the main plan is a small reception.” I tell Sirius and he nods listening carefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you need any help planning or paying for anything let me know alright? Our family is loaded and you know for a fact that Bella and Narcissa will want to help with whatever they can.” He tells us and I smile softly. I hear Pandora wake up so I excuse myself to go and get her. I walk into the room seeing her look around causing a wide smile to form on her face. I lift her up and kiss her temple before moving her hair from her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sirius is here to see you princess, should we go and say hi?” I ask softly as she watches me. I smile widely and carry her into the living room and over to where Sirius and Luna were. Sirius smiles widely seeing the now awake baby in my arms and walks over to us. I pass Pandora to him and he holds her softly, as Luna wraps her arms around me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll be due a feed in a minute or two. You want to feed her?” Luna asks Sirius and he nods with a wide smile filling his face. I grab the bottle and make sure it was the right temperature before passing it to him. The three of us take a seat and I watch as Sirius feeds Pandora talking to her softly as she drinks her milk. I smile widely and kiss Luna’s head softly letting my eyes close briefly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Double Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">April 12th 1996</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I run a hand through my hair, moving it off my face as I finally break the surface of the water. I smile widely to myself as I look around feeling the water crash against my body. I swim towards the shore, seeing Luna watching me softly as she rested on her arms, her body lying on a towel we had brought with us. I lift myself out of the water, using my forearms to push up, before pushing my knees under my body to stabilise myself before standing up and walking over to Luna. Luna holds out a towel for me, so I reach for it before she pulls it, pulling me with her. I laugh softly as I brace myself so I don't fall on her before she presses her lips to mine softly. I smile softly kissing back before standing up again with the towel Luna had let go. I dry myself off, before pulling my hoodie and shorts over my body as Luna stands up and waits for me. I toss both towels over my shoulder as Luna interlocks our arms, whilst I push both my hands into short pockets as we walk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dad is coming to pick Pandora up in a few hours, don’t forget we have that date with Jacob and Ginny tonight.” Luna says as we walk and I smile softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know my love. Come on; let’s go spend a little time with our daughter before your dad comes to get her, okay?” I say and she nods, kissing my cheek softly. The pair of us walk into the castle and head down to our quarters, as Luna lets us inside the room. I smile seeing Ron on the floor with Pandora as Hermione sat next to the two laughing at something Ron was doing. Hermione looks up and smiles at the two of us and I toss our towels into a basket and cast a drying charm before setting my wand on the table and walking over to the three as Luna sits on the floor next to Ron. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was she?” Luna asks as Ron passes Pandora to her. Luna kisses Pandora’s head softly as she cuddles into her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s been an angel.” Ron says and I smile softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She woke up shortly after the two of you left, but we managed to set her down again after giving her a bottle.” Hermione explains and I smile sitting on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for looking after her for an hour.” I say and the two smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! Did you have some fun?” Ron asks and I nod with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We went for a swim for a little while before Luna lay on the shore to relax.” I explain and Ron nods moving Pandora’s hair off her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go and get her bag ready.” I say standing up and pressing a soft kiss to Luna and Pandora’s heads. I walk into the bedroom and grab Pandora’s overnight bag and set it on the bed. I head to the wardrobe and grab a few clean clothes for Pandora and a baby grow, folding them neatly and setting them in the bag, before grabbing some nappies and other things, lying them in the bag as well. Once it was completely packed, I close it and zip it up, slinging the strap over my shoulder and walking out of the bedroom, seeing Hermione and Luna talking hushed in the corner. I notice Ron feeding Pandora watching her softly and I smile, putting a few ready made bottles in the bag and setting it on the table so that everything was ready. I walk over to Ron and sit next to him, moving Pandora’s hair off her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are those two talking about? It seems pretty serious?” I ask concerned and Ron shrugs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly mate I don’t know. Luna just asked to speak to Hermione alone and they went into the corner. I’ve been feeding Pandora instead of asking.” Ron tells me and I nod glancing at them as I see Luna watching me carefully. I run a hand through my hair softly, catching a site of myself in the mirror. I notice the long scars covering my right eye, my right eye staring back at me, the glaring yellow colour and pinpoint black pupil clearly on show. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you noticed any proper changes since that mission?” Ron asks and I sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah... Unfortunately.” I admit and he smiles softly at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?” He asks softly and I bite my lip, messing with my hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My bones are shifting more often than they used too. It’s like my body can change whenever it wants, as if the wolf inside me knows it has equal control of this body and is trying to show me that it could do whatever it wanted.” I say and Ron nods listening to me talk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you and Luna spoken about it since?” he asks and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. We don’t tend to talk about my Lycanthropy. It’s sort of an unwritten rule.” I say and Ron sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should do. You need to talk about what’s going on and how your body is changing. She deserves to know.” Ron says and I smile softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did you become such a wise guy huh? You’ve been spending too much time in the Library.” I say and Ron pushes me slightly as he burps Pandora. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’ll talk to her later tonight, after we’ve been out.” I tell him and he nods. I see Luna and Hermione walk back over to us and Luna sits on my lap, so I wrap my arms around her waist, pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” I ask concerned and she nods, pressing a soft kiss to my head softly as I check the time on the clock, 3:42pm. I rest my hand on Luna’s thigh, drawing soft patterns on her skin as she sits and talks with Ron and Hermione about their classes. I let myself zone out of their conversation and allow myself to indulge my thoughts. What had Luna and Hermione been talking about? Their sideways glances and hushed tones filled me with a mild fear, where they talking about me? Had Luna realised how I had been changing since that mission? Was she losing interest in me like I had feared would happen after Pandora was born? I let my mind run a mile a minute as I try to figure out an answer to just one question that was flooding my mind. I bite the inside of my lip and run a hand through my hair letting my eyes flutter shut for a second as I attempt to calm myself down. I feel someone take my hand and interlock our fingers, pressing a soft kiss to my hand, before sliding their other hand through my hair. I feel my body relax slightly as I realise it was Luna. Luna buries her face into my neck, leaving soft kisses littering the skin, and I wrap my arms around her pulling her close to my body, as I finally calm down the feelings and thoughts intruding on my brain. Luna pulls away soon after and I look around seeing Ron and Hermione had left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long was I blacked out for?” I ask confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About 30 minutes. Are you okay?” Luna asks softly, cupping my cheek softly. I nod slightly and don’t see Pandora anywhere, so I sigh rubbing my face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Pandora sleeping?” I ask and Luna shakes her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dad came to get her, just as Ron and Hermione were getting ready to leave.” Luna explains and I nod slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, talk to me, what’s going on in your head.” Luna says, making me look at her and I close my eyes slightly before shaking my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, I’m fine.” I say with a fake smile and Luna gives me a pointed look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you aren’t. I know you better than you know yourself half the time. Come on, tell me. I want to help.” Luna tells me and I mess with my hands slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you getting bored of me? Like losing interest in me?” I ask softly and I see Luna frown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby why would you think that?” Luna asks softly, taking my hand in hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I... I know things have been different in the month that Pandora has been born, and I know it’s partly my fault because of this overwhelming fear I have since that mission, but I just have this feeling that things are changing between us, and not for the good.” I admit and Luna shakes her head cupping my cheeks softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am still in love with you. Yes things have been different for us since Pandora came along, but I’m still as mad for you as I was 3 years ago when you joined our year. I will always be crazy for you, no matter what happens, okay?” Luna clarifies and I nod slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what was the conversation with Hermione about? The hushed tone, the side-glances? Did I do something wrong?” I ask carefully and Luna smiles softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t. I was asking her for some advice, girl stuff, okay?” Luna says and I bite my lip slightly. Luna tugs my lip from between my teeth with her thumb, before running her thumb over my jaw line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise you, you have done nothing wrong. And I know the voices in your head, the wolf inside you is more prominent than it’s supposed to be, I know that’s impacting what you think and how you feel, as well as how you act around Pandora and I now.” Luna tells me and I look down, feeling ashamed of myself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried so hard, for 10 years, and then that mission comes along and now I don’t have any control. I’m losing myself because of what my dad did to me, and I don’t know what to do about it anymore.” I admit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know baby, I know. But we can get through this together, I promise you. You just need to talk to me, communicate what’s going on because I can’t tell.” Luna says softly and I nod slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ever since the night I got hit by the killing curse, I haven’t been able to control my emotions as well as I normally can. I think the curse, instead of killing the entirety of me, it killed a part of me. The side that could control everything else I was feeling, the side that had all my rationale. My wolf took over that part of me; it’s why my eye changed. My wolf has control of half of my body, and I’m slowly losing to it every day. I’m trying so fucking hard to retake control but the closer it gets to the moon, the more I lose. My bones are shifting constantly, and I can feel them popping out of place all the time. It’s like the wolf inside me is showing me he could take total control whenever he wanted. He has the power to just shift at any moment.” I admit and I see Luna nodding every so often as she listened to what I said. She shifts her hands to the back of my neck, tangling them in my hair before offering me a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should talk to Professor Lupin. He can help, you’ll probably have to have some tests run on you at St Mungo’s so they can assess how the wolf is impacting your body.” Luna says and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No more tests, please. I can’t be away from you and Pandora, I can’t.” I beg and she offers me a sympathetic smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know baby, but we have to figure out what’s going on inside your body, figure out what’s happening to you so we can deal with it together, to be a better family and to be secure for Pandora.” Luna says and rests her head on mine. I close my eyes and sigh slightly before nodding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, but whatever happens, please just keep you and Pandora safe. Promise me you will.” I beg her and she nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise you, I’ll keep Pandora and myself safe.” Luna tells me and I nod kissing her softly. She smiles softly against my lips before pulling away and checking the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, we better get dressed, Jacob and Ginny will be here in an hour.” Luna says and I smile softly rubbing her back gently. Luna moves off my lap and stands up, holding her hand out for me. I take it and interlock our fingers as I stand up. She pulls me into our bedroom and pushes me against the bed. I laugh softly and lean up to kiss her softly before she begins to get undressed, grabbing her towel. I smile softly, letting my eyes scan her body, revelling in all the beauty that she was before she disappears into the bathroom. I smile softly and shake my head slightly, before I stand up and walk over to our wardrobe, opening the doors and pulling my shirt off. I look through the clothes lining the rails, before pulling out a grey blazer, with matching trousers, along with a white button up shirt. I set them on the bed before grabbing a clean pair of boxers and undressing myself. I quickly change into the trousers and button up shirt, and apply cologne before fixing my hair. I hear the water from the shower turn off and I see Luna walk back out, her body wrapped in the towel she took with her, and another towel covering her hair, to keep it off her face. I smile widely as she walks over to me and presses a soft kiss to my cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look handsome.” She tells me and I chuckle softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look perfect. You always do.” I tell Luna and I see a blush form on her cheeks. I smile softly and kiss her head softly as she walks over to the wardrobe to pick her own outfit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe should I put a tie on?” I ask Luna and she shakes her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you look incredible without one. And as much as I love you wearing one, I don’t think you need one today.” Luna says and I nod wrapping my arms around her from behind. She sets her hands over mine and leans into my body as I kiss her neck softly. I close my eyes as she interlocks our fingers, tilting her head to the side slightly. I smile gently and press another soft kiss against her skin before she reaches into the wardrobe and grabs a dress. I move away and let her change. I sit down on the bed pulling my shoes on as I see Luna drop the towel from her body. I clear my throat slightly and divert my eyes, trying to focus on finishing my outfit off. I look up soon after and see Luna pull the dress over her body. I walk over to her and zip it up for her, kissing her temple softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I hear you clear your throat as soon as I dropped my towel?” Luna asks with a smirk and I bite my lip, feeling my cheeks heat up slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pfft...” I say nervously and she laughs softly kissing my cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to know I still have that effect on you almost three years into our relationship.” Luna says and I smile softly shaking my head softly. I sit back on the bed and watch her as she finishes her outfit, and dries her hair, letting her natural waves fall over her shoulders. I smile softly and stand up, tossing my blazer over my arm as I hold my left arm out for her to take. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we?” I ask as Luna picks up her purse and interlocks our arms with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We shall.” Luna says and I kiss her temple before we walk out of the quarters. I lock it behind us and we walk up to the courtyard seeing Ginny and Jacob arriving too. I smile softly seeing the two of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect timing.” Jacob says and I nod with a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who knew you could scrub up well?” I tell Jacob and he pushes me softly. I laugh softly and hug him softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ginny, you look incredible.” I say kissing her cheek. She smiles softly and hugs Luna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You both look amazing.” Luna says and I nod in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, we better get going.” Ginny says, interlocking her hand with Jacobs, as Luna intertwines her arm with mine. I slide my hands into my pockets and the four of us begin walking down to Hoagsmeade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you two anyway? Every time we see you we only really talk about Pandora.” Ginny says and I nod slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re okay. We had an important talk today so we’re gonna work through it together.” Luna says and I smile slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it to do with your eye?” Ginny asks and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna has convinced me that we need to talk to Professor Lupin about what happened to me, and I’ll probably get shoved in St Mungo’s for a while, so they can run tests on me to see what’s changing in my body.” I tell her and Jacob offers me a sympathetic smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’ll all be here to support you both as well as Pandora.” Jacob says and I smile slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks man.” I tell him. We continue our walk down to the village, and we quickly enter the restaurant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Table for four under Black.” I say to the waitress and she looks up seeing me. Her eyes widen slightly and she nods. The waitress leads us into the back of the restaurant to a clean table and I thank her. I move Luna’s chair for her as Jacob does the same. We sit next to our respective partners and I chuckle, seeing the staff watching me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do they stare at you?” Ginny asks and I smile, rubbing my jaw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How often do you see the ex-minister’s son, who has 3 horrid scars down his face and a yellow eye walk into this place?” I ask with a laugh and Ginny nods in understanding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your scars aren’t horrid, stop that.” Luna says with a frown. I smile softly and kiss her head, resting my arm on the back of her chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know my love.” I tell her and she nods resting her head on my shoulder. The waitress returns with some menus for us and we all order our drinks. I smile at her softly and she quickly leaves causing Jacob to laugh softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you two got any plans for the half term?” Luna asks the other two and I see them glance at each other slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ginny wants me to go and meet her parents.” Jacob tells me and I smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congrats bro.” I tell Jacob and he nods slightly and I could feel the nerves radiating from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax. You’ll be fine okay? They’ll love you.” I tell him and he offers me a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was terrified to meet Luna’s dad for the first time.” I admit and Luna nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To be fair the first time you met him, was on the platform after we came home from school in ’94.” Luna says and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your situation is different though. You had a reason to be scared; you didn’t know how he felt about Lycanthropes. I have no reason to be scared.” Jacob says and I smile softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me J, you will be fine. The 4</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> time I met Xenophilius I was telling him I got his daughter pregnant. Nothing is more terrifying then that. Trust me.” I say and the three of the laugh. I smile softly as the waitress returns with our drinks and we all order our food. Luna and Ginny excuse themselves to head to the bathroom, leaving Jacob and I alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How have you and Luna been doing, without Pandora?” Jacob asks and I sigh rubbing my face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly? Since I came home from the mission, we’ve been drifting apart, and I know it’s completely my fault. That’s why we’ve decided to talk to Lupin, and probably get me tested. To see what’s going on. It’s been tearing us apart, and no matter how much we try to ignore it and refuse to let it take over, that’s what it’s doing.” I admit and Jacob nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two will get through this, I know you will. You’re both smart and intelligent enough to work through it.” He says and I nod messing with my hands. I see the women come back and take their seats. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” I ask and Luna nods with a smile. I kiss her head softly and our food arrives. Jacob thanks the waitress and they nod before leaving us alone. I laugh softly at something Ginny had said whilst the four of us eat our food. After we’re finished a few waitresses walk over to us and one of them begins cleaning the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me, are you George Umbridge?” One of them asks me and I raise my eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I go by George Black now, but yeah, that’s me. Is everything okay?” I ask confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know someone called Oscar Jenkins?” The taller female asks me and I nod as I take a sip of my drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do. He’s one of my recruits to the Ministry.” I explain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s our brother. We haven’t seen him since he was attacked and turned. Is he doing okay?” The shorter female asks and I smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is. If you’d like, I can take you to see him tomorrow. I’m sure he’d love to see you both.” I suggest and they nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meet me here tomorrow, 10am. I need to talk to Kingsley anyway.” I tell them and they nod walking off. I turn back to the group and see Luna watching me with a raised eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” I ask confused. I hear Ginny laugh and I furrow my brows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I do something wrong?” I ask, biting my lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The taller woman was definitely checking you out.” Jacob tells me and I roll my eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t notice, because unluckily for them, I’m madly in love with my Fiancé and I have eyes for nobody but her.” I tell them truthfully and I see Luna let out a sigh of relief. I kiss her head softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the only one for me okay, don’t worry about anyone else, I promise you that.” I tell her and she nods kissing me softly. I smile and the waitress brings over the bill. I set the money on the tray and ignore Jacob’s whining and complaints. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush up Lewinsky, it’s paid for, let’s go.” I say with a laugh as I set my jacket over Luna’s shoulders, seeing her shiver slightly. She interlocks our arms and I hear Jacob huff causing me to smile. The four of us walk out of the restaurant and begin the walk back to the castle. I look around seeing the moon lifting into the sky slowly as time passes, a smile forming on my face. Luna kisses my jaw softly and I turn my face to watch her. The both of us stop and I see Ginny glance back at us. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” She asks us and Luna nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll see you guys tomorrow. We’re gonna talk really quick. Good night.” Luna tells them and they nod. They leave soon after and Luna moves to stand in front of me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I smile slightly, setting my own hands on her hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” I ask her softly and she nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you. You know that right?” Luna asks me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do. I’d be slightly concerned if you didn’t love me. Especially since you have my daughter, and you’re wearing my engagement ring.” I tell her and she laughs softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. I just wanted to make sure.” She tells me. I smile and rub her cheek softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too. Always.” I tell her kissing her softly, her hands tangling themselves in my hair as she kisses back softly. I smile softly against her lips, before she pulls away resting her head on my chest watching the stars in the sky. I press a kiss to the top of her head and close my eyes. I was safe, I knew I would be. But only when I’m with her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Hospital Visits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>April 13</b>
    <b>th</b>
    <b> 1996</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I run a hand through my hair as I stand in front of the wardrobe a towel securely around my waist. I pull out a plain white shirt and my joggers, quickly pulling them on and grabbing my wand off the side stand. I slide my wand into the pocket of my joggers, picking up my wallet and walking into the living room, seeing Luna sat on the couch with a cup of tea cupped in her hands. I walk over and kiss her temple softly as I check the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning handsome.” Luna tells me and I smile softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning beautiful. I have to go; I’ll be home in a few hours okay?” I tell Luna and she nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Don’t forget Professor Lupin is coming down at 11am to talk to us about what happened to you. We’ll probably have to go to St Mungo’s so I’ll pack you a bag.” Luna says and I nod kissing her softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be back soon. I love you.” I tell her as I head towards the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, be safe!” Luna calls as I walk out. I walk down to Hoagsmeade checking the watch on my wrist. I stand outside the restaurant and wait for the two girls to appear. I look around watching people walk through the village going about their business, finally seeing the two girls walk into view. I offer them a soft smile as they stand in front of me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ready?” I ask them and they nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on, and brace yourselves.” I say resting my hands on their shoulders and apparating us to the ministry. We land safely and the two manage to keep their balance causing me to nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Follow me. I need to go to the Minister first.” I tell them and the three of us walk through the corridors of the Ministry, seeing the workers going from room to room for their jobs. I walk up to Kingsley’s office and knocking on the door. Kingsley calls for me to enter so I open the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah George. Is there a problem?” He asks and I bite my lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Oscar in his quarters?” I ask Kingsley and he nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is indeed. He’s doing well in his training; the mentor’s gave him the rest of the week off.” Kingsley tells me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to talk to you.” I tell him and he nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be back in a minute; I have some people that want to see Oscar. I’ll take them to him and I’ll come back here so we can talk.” I tell Kingsley and he nods. I leave the office and see the two girls watching me carefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go. I’ll take you to his quarters.” I say and the two follow me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I never got your names.” I tell the two and they smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Evangeline, this is Mariah. It’s nice to meet you.” The taller one I now knew as Evangeline tells me. I smile softly at the two and I knock on Oscar’s door, waiting for him to open up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Wh- Evangeline? Mariah?” Oscars asks in shock as he sees his sisters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Os.” Mariah says and he hugs them both tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you guys know where to find me?” He asks in disbelief and I smile leaning against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I overheard one of our friends talking about how a bunch of new lycanthropes had joined the Ministry. They mentioned George’s name and he walked into the Restaurant that night. He told us he’d bring us to you.” Mariah says glancing at me and I smile softly with a nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You brought them here?” Oscar asks me and I chuckle. “Yeah. I know family is important to our type, and not being able to see your family would destroy any man. I couldn’t just pretend I didn’t know where you were.” I tell him and he smiles widely hugging me tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you George. Seriously.” Oscar says and I pat his back gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. Go spend time with your sisters. I’ll see you in a few days; I have some things to take care of.” I tell him and he nods. He takes his sisters into his quarters and I head back to Kingsley’s office. I walk back inside and close the door behind me, taking a seat opposite him. He closes his file and looks up at me, setting his quill in his ink pot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what seems to be the issue?” Kingsley asks me and I run a hand through my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The curse I took has changed me. Badly.” I tell him and he nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How so?” He asks me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know the full extent yet, but I’m going to talk to Remus later today, and probably have to go to St Mungo’s for testing.” I tell him and he nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure you’re given the best treatment, since it is my fault you took the curse anyway.” Kingsley says and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll let you know what they find but I don’t know how it’ll affect my ability to go on missions, it’s already impacted my relationship with Luna and my daughter.” I admit to him and he nods softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand that. Don’t worry. I’ll talk to the other members of the Order, as well as your family and inform them about what’s happening. I assume your family will probably be with you at the hospital.” Kingsley tells me and I nod standing up again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Thank you Kingsley. I’ll write to you as soon as I can. I better get home; Pandora will be dropped off now.” I tell him and he nods, shaking my hand. I shake his hand tightly before apparating back to the quarters. I unlock the door and walk inside, seeing Professor Lupin sitting opposite Luna, who was holding Pandora and feeding her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, sorry I’m late.” I tell him, setting my wand on the table and sitting next to Luna, kissing Pandora’s head softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. Now, what did you two need to talk to me about?” Remus asks us and I bite my lip slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have some fears about what’s happened to me.” I admit and Remus nods sitting up straighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this about the curse you took?” He asks and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ever since it hit me my body has changed, and not for the good. The obvious being my eye, but my bones pop and shift more than they usually do and I don’t have the control over my body that I used to have.” I tell him and he nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How so?” Remus asks, setting his hands on his knees leaning on them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no control anymore. It’s as if the curse killed the part of me that handled and controlled my emotions, as if my wolf overtook that part of my body. Everything is heightened, everything is so much worse than it was before. It’s a power shift, my body knows it has no control, and my wolf is testing me on a daily basis.” I admit to him as Luna takes my free hand as she holds Pandora carefully. Luna squeezes my hand tightly as Remus nods his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it does seem like your wolf has taken control, but to know the full extent you do need tests, and I know you didn’t want them.” Remus says and I sigh deeply but nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can take you all to St Mungo’s and we can get you safe and start the tests quickly so you can be home sooner, but you’ll end up having to stay a few days.” He tells me and I nod running a hand through my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if Pandora and Luna stay with me.” I tell Remus and he nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see what I can do. Come on, we better go.” He says standing up. I grab the bag Luna packed from off the table, as well as putting my wand into my pocket. I walk to Luna and interlock our hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll use the Floo System since Pandora is too young to Apparate anywhere.” Remus says and I nod, the two of us follow him up to the Dark Arts Classroom. We all use the Floo and arrive inside the St Mungo’s Wizarding side, before following Professor Lupin through the corridors, ignoring the looks we were getting. Remus walks into an office and we follow behind him, closing the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah Remus. I wasn’t expecting you. What’s brought this on?” The doctor asks him as he glances back at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George needs your help. He has Lycanthropy like me, but he was hit by a killing curse. We don’t know the extent of what’s happening to him and we need to know.” Remus explains and the Doctor nods looking at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’ll follow me, I can take you to a private ward where you can stay while we test you. Your girlfriend-.” The doctor begins to say but Luna cuts her off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fiancé.” Luna interrupts her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fiancé, my apologies, and daughter can stay with you whilst we test you. Some tests will require you to be alone but they’ll be over quickly.” The doctor tells me and I nod slightly following them out of the room. The doctor walks down a long corridor and I follow her, my bag clutched tightly in my hands as Luna interlocks our fingers while she carries Pandora in her arms. The doctor opens a door and gestures for me to head inside, which I do. I set my bag on the bed and look around seeing the plain white walls staring back at me. I sit down and Remus closes the door behind him as the three others walk inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, we’ll get a crib brought in for your daughter. But we need to begin testing you right away. Take your shirt off so we can hook up the wires to the monitors.” The Doctor says as a nurse walks in. I look over at Luna and Remus who nod, so I pull my shirt off, folding it and setting it on the end of my bed as a nurse walks over and begins attaching multiple wires and tape patches to my chest, before hooking me up to a monitor. The doctor pushes me back so I was leaning against the pillow of the hospital bed and the doctor began checking my eyes, shining a bright light into them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What exactly are you looking for Doctor?” Luna asks as she sits next to me, interlocking our hands together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trying to see what physical symptoms George has. How has his body changed physically, that we can see, before I begin looking for internal changes.” The doctor says as the nurse begins making notes about what the Doctor was finding. After the doctor finishes examining my chest she looks at professor Lupin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to examine the remainder of his body. You’re welcome to step outside.” The doctor tells Lupin and he nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be okay. I’m sure your mum will be here soon I’ll inform her what’s going on.” Remus tells me and I give him a weak smile. Remus leaves and Luna looks at me, squeezing my hand carefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr Black if you’d please.” The doctor tells me and I nod slightly, pulling my joggers off whilst I pull my boxers up slightly. I lie back down and the doctor begins examining the remainder of my body. I sigh slightly closing my eyes to make the test go quicker. The doctor finally finishes and she wraps her stethoscope around her neck moving to the end of my bed as I pull my clothes back on my body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s clear the PHYSICAL effect of the curse you took, but we want to run some scans and other tests to assess your control and emotional state. They won’t be fun, at all. And we’ll have to put you in a secure room when we run them.” The doctor tells me and I furrow my eyebrows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doctor what are you trying to say?” I ask slightly annoyed by what she was saying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby calm down.” Luna whispers, kissing my hand softly, before she passes Pandora to me. I hold her in my arms kissing her head softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr Black, we’re going to do things to you that will bring out your wolf, it’ll help us assess what your wolf has control of now. They will not be fun and they will put you in a state of emotional distress, but you will be safe.” The doctor tells me and I close my eyes and nod slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long is George going to be kept here?” Luna asks softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That depends on the effects of the tests. He could go home tomorrow, or he could be here for a week, we won’t know until we get the results. The nurse will take you to your first scan shortly.” The doctor tells me and I nod. Luna thanks her and she leaves, as Bella, Tonks and Andromeda walk into my hospital room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George! Thank Merlin you’re okay!” My mum says as she rushes over to me. She presses a kiss to my head as I smile weakly at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. I’m sorry you guys had to come here. I was hoping my condition would never get this bad.” I admit and Andromeda shakes her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be sorry. You’re family; we stick by each other, no matter what.” She tells me and I smile slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What has the doctor said so far?” Tonks asks as she leans against the foot of my bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ll keep me in overnight. They’re gonna send me for scans and they’re gonna put me through a test that’ll test my wolf and put me in emotional distress.” I tell them their eyes are widening slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll all be here I promise. Draco, Narcissa and Sirius will be here soon, and I assume your friends will be here tomorrow to support you.” Mum tells me and I nod slightly, biting the inside of my lip. I pass Pandora to Tonks as Luna interlocks our hands, messing with my fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be okay babe, I know you will.” Luna tells me and I offer her a soft smile. The nurse knocks on the door and offers me a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr Black? If you’ll follow me, the doctor is waiting for you.” The nurse says and I nod getting out of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you later I guess.” I mutter, before kissing Pandora’s head softly, and placing a soft kiss to Luna’s lips before leaving the room. I let out a deep breath, as I walk down the long corridor seeing Doctors walk past me heading into their patients rooms. I look around as we approach a large room, with my Doctor standing in front of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Follow me Mr Black” She says and I follow her inside, lying down as she instructed me to do, after pulling my shirt off. I look around at the room before staring straight up as I was instructed. I feel the platform I was lay on begin to move and I see myself slowly moving through the ring that was on the end of the platform. The doctor begins talking to a nurse as she checks a screen for the results, the two of them making notes on what they found, before I’m allowed to move off the table and put my shirt back on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We found some interesting things in your scans Mr Black, but we’ll explain that once we get back to your room, so that everyone can hear.” The doctor tells me and I nod. We begin the walk back to my room and I stuff my hands into my pockets listening to the conversations being held around me. Once I walk back into the room I see the doctor standing by the door as Remus stands next to Tonks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, during the scan we found some interesting things. Your lycanthropy means that your bones are brittle as it is, and that some of your organs shift throughout your body based on the moon cycle, this is stuff we already knew about your condition. However what we didn’t expect to find, is that based off scans done from previous Lycanthropes and wolves that we’ve scanned and studied, we found that your body and how your body is kept at the moment, is set up as if you’re constantly in your full moon state. Your organs are higher up in your chest than they are for a normal human.” The doctor tells me and I frown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What exactly does that mean?” Tonks asks and the doctor gives me a sympathetic smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll have to run one last test to be sure. But we’re 90% sure you werewolf form is controlling about 70% of your body. Your body at this moment is ready to shift and I hypothesis that once we run the next test, you will shift. It won’t be permanent but it will mean your body is likely to shift from wolf to human within a matter of seconds. It’ll be something you may not be able to control depending on your emotional capabilities. I think the curse your father shot at you, has passed parts of HIS lycanthropy and the way he controls his emotions on to you.” The doctor tells me and I look down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need an honest answer doctor. Is this wolf side of me going to potentially cause me to harm Luna or Pandora?” I ask her seriously and she nods slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It’s a possibility.” She tells me and I close my eyes feeling my heart break. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be back soon to collect you for the final test.” The doctor tells me and her and the nurse leave, the door closing behind them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, talk to me.” Luna mutters cupping my cheeks. I shake my head feeling tears fall from my eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could hurt you and Pandora. This THING inside me could hurt you. And I won’t control it.” I tell her, my voice cracking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How am I supposed to be a good father when I’m bordering on monster constantly? How am I meant to hold my daughter without fearing my wolf will overcome me and mark her? How am I meant to be the man you need me to be if I’m living in fear.” I ask her as she looks me in the eyes, wiping my tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You listen to me, right now okay? You are NOT alone during this. Whatever the outcome, I will still love you and I will still be right by your side. We will find a way to manage whatever is going on in your body and we’ll get through it together. Me and you, just like we always have done.” Luna tells me seriously and I nod slightly. She kisses me softly as more tears fall from my face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t hurt them George. I know your wolf side. Your wolf side is fiercely protective, and would do nothing to harm your family.” Remus tells me and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what my dad said. And look what happened. My FATHER gave me lycanthropy when I was six years old, after he got annoyed he couldn’t take me from Dolores and Cornelius. My FATHER shot the killing curse at me, because Lucius Malfoy told him too! I’m turning into my father more and more because of this thing and I hate it! My dad is spineless and a coward. If I begin to turn into him just end me.” I tell Remus as Luna rubs my back softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Son calm down. You are NOT your father okay? Your father was weak, you aren’t. The amount of things you’ve had to go through I couldn’t imagine. You will protect Luna and Pandora, I know you will.” Mum tells me as she sits on the opposite side to me. I close my eyes and rest my head on Luna’s shoulder as she hugs me tightly. “We’ll get through this, together. I promise you that.” Luna whispers in my ear. I wrap my arms around her pulling her closer to my body as I inhale her scent. We stay in this position for a while whilst everyone else begins talking amongst themselves about what the future could bring for me. I hear someone knock on the door so I move away from Luna’s neck and I see the Doctor watching me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re ready for you Mr Black. Ms Lovegood, Mrs Lestrange you’re welcome to come with us, the same for all of you.” The doctor tells me and we all stand up. Luna interlocks our hands together, clutching on to me tightly as we walk down towards the end of the corridor, to a room that I could tell had protective wards on it. I walk inside and look around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ms Lovegood, please follow me. We need you to join us in this room with the rest of George’s family.” The Doctor tells her and Luna kisses me softly again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, never forget that. No matter what.” Luna whispers to me and I nod. She quickly joins my family and the door seals behind her. I look around at the large window in the centre of the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now Mr Black, what we’re about to test you with, is going to be emotionally distressing. Do not hold back, react the way you normally would, as if you aren’t being watched.” The doctor tells me and I look around sighing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not filling me with hope here doctor.” I call out as I bite my lip roughly. I hear the sound quieten, as if that was even possible. I hear something begin to play and I feel the wolf inside of my twitch slightly. I fight internally, my neck twisting as I fight against my wolf, not wanting to let it win. I hear a loud scream that I recognise as Luna’s and I drop to my knees, my head begins pounding. I close my eyes tightly, feeling the bones in my shoulder begin to pop. I hear the screams get louder and louder, echoing against the emptiness of the room. I shout out in pain as my arms dislocate and relocate themselves, my body slowly losing control. I feel my chest begin to tighten, and my spine curves heavily. I hear the screams finally stop and I pant roughly as my body continues to pop. I collapse on the floor, my lungs heaving, trying to find the air they’d been deprived of only seconds before. I feel my fingers begin to twitch, and my neck begins to twitch roughly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give in.” I hear someone mutter into my ear and I shake my head rapidly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No... I won’t let you hurt them...” I mutter weakly. I feel my eyes get heavy but I fight against it. I hear the door unseal and someone burst inside. The person runs over and cups my cheeks as they fall to their knees next to me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby listen to me, you’re okay. Don’t listen to it.” I hear Luna tell me as I slowly black out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">April 15th 1996</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wake up what feels like several moments later in a hospital bed, with Luna cuddled into my side, drawing patterns on my chest. I move my hand, resting it on her ass as I rub my eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby?” Luna asks sitting up. I open my eyes, glaring at the harsh lighting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what happened?” I ask hoarsely as I sit back up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be careful.” Remus tells me, resting his hand on my shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You blacked out after the test. You’ve been out for two days.” Remus tells me and I frown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get a nurse.” I hear Ginny say and I raise my eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ginny!?” I ask confused and she sends me a soft smile before leaving. She returns soon after with the doctor who offers me a soft smile once she sees me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr Black, how are you feeling?” She asks and I run a hand through my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Confused.” I admit and she nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the last thing you remember?” She asks me pulling out my chart from the holder on the end of my bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember hearing Luna’s screams... f-feeling my bones pop out of place. I remember collapsing on the floor and hearing a voice telling me to give in. I said no and I felt my body get heavy, and then Luna came in and told me not to listen. That’s all.” I tell the nurse and she nods making notes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it seems my original thought was correct. The wolf part of you now controls the majority of your emotional ability. The screams you heard were manipulated to sound like the person you loved the most, to see what sort of reaction it would cause. Your reaction, whether you knew it or not, was for your wolf to take control. You resisted the urge quite well and the wolf overpowered you.” The doctor tells me and I look down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I fully shift?” I ask hesitantly and Luna clutches my hand tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did.” The doctor tells me and I close my eyes stopping my tears from falling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-did I hurt anyone?” I ask cautiously as my voice breaks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. We managed to inject you with something that put you to sleep. It was only last meant to last a few hours but ended up lasting two days. You’ll have to stay until at least Wednesday whilst we ensure your body has healed properly.” The doctor tells me and I nod slightly. She leaves and Remus offers me a sympathetic smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll leave you two to talk.” Ginny says and she and Remus walk out of the room leaving Luna and I alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby talk to me.” Luna whispers softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you saw it?” I ask her and she nods. I run a hand over my face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a fucking monster. I vowed to never let you see that part of me and you have done. God I’m so fucking stupid.” I mutter to myself, tugging on my hair. Luna takes my hands, holding them tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are NOT a monster okay? Yes I’ve seen your wolf, but that does not make you a monster. You are still the man I love and nothing will ever change that about you. You didn’t hurt me, you didn’t hurt anyone.” She tells me kissing my hands softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I could have done Luna! The doctor said I have no control over that part of my body, I could have HURT you!” I say my tears are falling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you didn’t. Your wolf didn’t harm me. They nuzzled their nose into my neck the same way you do when you’re like this. They were soft with me, okay? You showed no sign of hurting me, and all your wolf wanted to do was make sure I was okay.” Luna tells me cupping my cheek and forcing me to look at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You never should have seen that part of me.” I tell her and she smiles softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I have done. And I still think you are the most handsome man I have ever met. You always will be. I love you George, nothing is going to change that between us.” Luna tells me seriously and I nod. She leans in and kisses me softly, as I let my eyes flutter shut, her lips lingering on mine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be okay. WE will be okay. Pandora is okay.” Luna whispers against my lips before she pulls away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is Pandora?” I ask concerned as I look around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dad has her. Once he heard what happened to you he came straight over. He made sure we were both okay before offering to take Pandora for me so I could be by your side until you woke up.” Luna tells me and I nod slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-how many people saw that side of me?” I ask her cautiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All of us did. Remus, Bella, Andromeda, Tonks and I.” Luna explains and I close my eyes again letting out a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I’ve dragged you into this part of my life.” I whisper and she shakes her head resting her hands on my neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You listen to me right now. George Black, I love you more than life itself. I love you more than I ever thought I would love another person. Nothing you could do would change how I feel about you. Seeing that side of you, seeing the COMPLETE you, seeing both parts of you, has just made me love you even more. Knowing that, that is what happens to you every month, knowing that you go through the pain I saw today, hearing the shouts and screams you let out as your bones popped has just reassured me that you are the strongest man I know. You go through that every month, and you still live your life protecting Pandora and I. You are so brave.” Luna tells me seriously and I nod, kissing her passionately. I pull her closer to myself as I pour all my emotions into the kiss, trying to show her how much I loved her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Calm Before The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>June 24th 1996 </strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>I walk into the common room of the Ravenclaw dorms running a hand through my hair looking for my coat. I finally find it over the chair with a note on the inside causing a smile to form on my face as I pick it off the chair after sliding my jacket on my body. I let the paper run through my fingers before I open it as I exit the common room. I tuck the paper between my index finger and thumb, holding it tightly as the wind blows against me as I cross the bridge to the main school.</p>
<p>“Hey baby! So it's your birthday, and Pandora and I decided that we wanted to surprise you, considering how important you are to us both. So, meet us by the courtyard and we’ll be waiting for you. We love you, Luna.” I read to myself softly as I walk. I stuff the note into my pockets, tucking my hands in tightly as I walk thinking about what Luna could have possibly done. I pass through students in the corners as they see me, wishing me a happy birthday before I see Colin running over to me.</p>
<p>“Happy Birthday George!” Colin says as he reaches me with a wide smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Thanks bud! I didn’t realise you knew when my birthday was.” I admit with a laugh and he nods.</p>
<p>“I overheard Ginny and Luna talking, they let me in on what’s happening today.” He tells me and the two of us walk towards the courtyard laughing at stories Colin was telling me about his brother, Dennis.</p>
<p>“Colin, leave him alone!” Harry shouts out and I shake my head resting my hand on Colin’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“It’s no bother Harry. He’s like a little brother to me, I like hearing his stories.” I tell Harry with a smile as Colin turns and smiles at me widely. Colin moves to the side and I see Luna standing holding Pandora with a wide smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Happy Birthday my love.” Luna tells me as I walk over to her, resting my hand on her hip softly.</p>
<p>“Thank you babe.” I say softly pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, before Luna adjusts Pandora’s coat as I pull away. I smile widely seeing the new babygrow Pandora was wearing that said Happy Birthday Daddy. I chuckle and take Pandora from Luna, kissing her head softly soothing her hair.</p>
<p>“Thank you princess.” I mutter softly as she smiles, setting her hands on my cheeks. I kiss her hands softly and she rests her head on mine so I hold her closely before turning back to the group.</p>
<p>“So you got the note then?” Luna asks and I nod with a smile.</p>
<p>“I did indeed, what has your perfect mischievous mind got planned?” I ask softly and she smiles wrapping her arms around my waist.</p>
<p>“Well I can’t tell you that, it’d ruin the surprise!” Luna tells me and I laugh.</p>
<p>“Baby you know I don’t like surprises.” I explain and Luna nods, kissing my jaw softly.</p>
<p>“I know, but I had too. You’ve been working so hard for Pandora and I that I wanted to look after you for the day. And I would have woken you up myself.” Luna tells me with a smirk and I smile resting my hand on her ass slightly, the bottom on her spine as I kiss her neck softly.</p>
<p>“But I was setting up today and so I had to get Roger to wake you up instead.” She tells me and I nod softly. I look around and see our friends watching us with wide smiles.</p>
<p>“Those smiles don’t fill me with much hope.” I say with a laugh and Ginny shoves me slightly.</p>
<p>“Hush up you.” Ginny says and I smile softly holding Pandora carefully.</p>
<p>“Well I guess I’ll follow you.” I say with a smile. Luna nods interlocking my free hand with hers as she walks me towards the Great Hall. I look around seeing people watching us. I roll my eyes as Draco and Harry open the doors. I smile widely as I see our families sitting around talking.</p>
<p>“You got everyone here? How did you even manage to convince Dumbledore and McGonagall?” I ask Luna softly.</p>
<p>“Called in a few favours that were owed to me. Don’t ask questions alright? They’re here for the next few hours so go enjoy your time with your family.” Luna says squeezing my arm gently.</p>
<p>“You are my family. You, Pandora. Our friends.” I tell Luna truthfully and she smiles softly.</p>
<p>“I know, and I know that family is important to Lycanthropes, which is why I got them all here. Now come on.” Luna says kissing my cheek softly as we walk over to everyone sitting in between the rows of people, indulging in conversations. I see Andromeda watching Pandora softly so I smile.</p>
<p>“You wanna hold her?” I ask her and she nods softly. I smile and pass Pandora to her, watching as she holds her gently.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed having a baby in the family.” Andromeda admits and I nod with a smile.</p>
<p>“I guess Draco was the last baby in the family right?” I ask to make sure and she nods.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I had Nymphadora in ‘73, then Bella had you in ‘79 and then Narcissa had Draco in ‘80.” Andromeda tells me and I nod.</p>
<p>“Have you two thought about the future yet?” Narcissa asks me and I smile down at Luna.</p>
<p>“We have, we’ve both made decisions that we’ve spent a long time talking about, but we know it’ll benefit us, as a family in the long run.” I explain and Luna nods kissing my cheek.</p>
<p>“Well? What did you decide?” Xenophilius asks me and I smile softly.</p>
<p>“We decided that George is gonna hold back on his Auror work. Pandora is our main priority right now, making sure she’s safe and is supported. He already spoke to Kingsley about it.” Luna explains and I nod.</p>
<p>“So that’s why Kingsley was so adamant about bringing in new Aurors?” Tonks asks me and I nod.</p>
<p>“I’m not quitting my job, I’m just taking a long break, and a lot of time off. I was spending more time at the Ministry then I was with Luna and Pandora, and after what happened with my father, we agreed it wasn’t worth the risk at this moment. Kingsley still writes to me and informs me of things that are happening so that when I do come back I’m caught up and able to get back to work.” I tell her and she nods softly.</p>
<p>“What else did you decide?” Mum asks curiously and I smile softly.</p>
<p>“We may or may not be engaged?” Luna says with a laugh and I smile softly as Sirius lets out a relieved sigh.</p>
<p>“You asked her!?” Mum asks me and I nod.</p>
<p>“I asked her the day I went on my last mission. We just didn’t tell anyone because we wanted to make sure it was really what we wanted, and it is.” I tell mum and she smiles widely.</p>
<p>“I’m so proud of you son.” Mum tells me hugging me softly. I see Tonks, Andromeda and Narcissa looking at the ring on Luna’s hand admiring it.</p>
<p>“You did a good job with the ring.” Xenophilius tells me and I smile softly.</p>
<p>“Thank you, seriously. Your daughter means the absolute world to me and I know our relationship has been moving faster than we originally planned but I do intend to be with her for the rest of my life.” I tell Xenophilius and he nods rubbing my back.</p>
<p>“I know you will George. Welcome to the family.” He tells me shaking my hand. I smile softly and wrap my arms around Luna’s waist and she rests her hands over mine. I press a gentle kiss to her neck as I listen to our families talking as they all hold Pandora, having time with her, before they have to leave. Luna takes Pandora from her dad and everyone leaves the castle, leaving just the group and I sat in the Hall.</p>
<p>“Are you ready for the rest of your night?” Luna asks me and I smile softly.</p>
<p>“All I wanna do is spend time with our friends and Pandora.” I tell her and she smiles.</p>
<p>“Good, because that’s what we’re gonna do.” Luna says with a laugh and I wrap my arms around her waist. I see Ginny take Pandora and the 8 of us walk back to the Ravenclaw common room as Ginny carries Pandora carefully. We take our seats and sit around talking about whatever plans we had for the rest of the year as well as the half term before we all begin to get tired. I see Draco asleep holding Pandora so I smile softly making sure to remember that moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>December 25th 1996 </strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>I walk down the stairs of my cottage that I lived in with Luna, Pandora and Jacob, smiling as I see Jacob already awake.</p>
<p>“You’re up early.” I tell him as I run a hand through my hair. He smiles softly nodding and passes me a mug of coffee.</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas George.” Jacob says and I smile softly.</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas J. Are you ready for today?” I ask him as I lean against the counter. He nods softly leaning on the counter opposite me, holding his mug in both hands.</p>
<p>“Is it normal to be worried?” Jacob asks me and I laugh softly with a nod.</p>
<p>“Honestly mate, if you weren’t nervous I’d be concerned. It’s a big thing.” I tell him and he nods letting out a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Just relax. Don’t let yourself get too overworked.” I say rubbing his shoulder and he nods giving me a soft smile.</p>
<p>“Thanks man. It’s just scary. I love Ginny beyond words and I never thought I’d find someone like her.” He admits and I nod.</p>
<p>“I get it trust me. I felt the same way when I saw Luna for the first time, and here we are, engaged, in our own house with our baby girl who’s already 9 months old.” I say with a smile and Jacob nods.</p>
<p>“I hope one day I get to be a father like you.” Jacob says and I smile.</p>
<p>“You will be don’t worry. Just don’t rush it mate, trust me. Being a father is one of my greatest accomplishments to this date.” I admit and he nods with a smile. I hear someone walking down the stairs so I turn and see Luna carrying Pandora. I smile softly seeing Luna wrapped in her silk robe and Pandora dressed in an elf baby grow. Luna walks over to Jacob and I and I press a soft kiss to her lips.</p>
<p>“Happy Christmas my love.” I whisper and she smiles.</p>
<p>“Happy Christmas George.” She mutters back before pulling away and moving my hair from my face. Luna passes Pandora to me, so I set my coffee on the table as I fix her baby grow.</p>
<p>“Santa’s little helper aren’t you huh?” I say softly to her as she grabs my finger smiling widely. I press a soft kiss to her head as Luna makes herself a cup of tea walking back over and standing besides me, adjusting Pandora’s hair.</p>
<p>“It’s hard to believe she’s almost a year old already. She’s already nine months.” Luna says and I nod.</p>
<p>“She’s started crawling slightly, she still struggles with her hand eye coordination.” I say with a chuckle and I hear Jacob laugh.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna go get ready, I think Ginny said she’d be here at 9.” Jacob says and I nod. He rubs Pandora’s cheek softly before heading upstairs leaving the two of us alone with her.</p>
<p>“How was last night?” Luna asks and I shrug.</p>
<p>“It’s been a bit hectic.” I admit and she nods softly.</p>
<p>“You didn’t come home with any new marks and cuts so I think that’s a plus side. Whatever you and your doctor have been doing to work on your transitions as well as the Wolf’s Bane is doing wonders for you.” Luna says and I nod softly as she rubs my neck. She presses a gentle kiss to my cheek before rubbing my back.</p>
<p>“Don’t get too overwhelmed today okay? Let Jacob help you, I think the distraction will help him.” Luna says and I chuckle.</p>
<p>“I never thought when I was 9 and I met Jacob that I’d be helping him propose to my little sister.” I say and Luna smiles.</p>
<p>“I bet you also didn’t think you’d be engaged and have a baby by the time you hit 17.” She tells me and I smile.</p>
<p>“That’s true, but I wouldn’t change anything for the world.” I admit and Luna smiles softly.</p>
<p>“Anything? Even your lycanthropy?” She asks and I shake my head.</p>
<p>“Even that. Despite how much I hate it and how much it controls me, it is me, it makes me the man I am, and it’s what helped me find you.” I say and she smiles kissing me softly.</p>
<p>“I love you, so much. Come on, we better get ready for Ginny to get here. I’ll take baby girl, you go make sure everything is set up for Jacob.” Luna tells me and I nod passing Pandora to her and heading upstairs. I knock on Jacob’s door and wait for him to call me in. I open the door and smile at him, seeing him standing in front of his mirror with two ties around his neck.</p>
<p>“Which one do you think I should wear?” He asks me and I pass him a blue tie.</p>
<p>“That one. Have you got everything ready?” I ask him and he checks his pockets before nodding.</p>
<p>“I got the ring. Have you got Pandora’s babygrow?” He asks and I smile.</p>
<p>“Luna’s putting it on her now. I’m going to get dressed real quickly and then I’ll be back alright?” I ask him and he nods.</p>
<p>“Oh George?” Jacob calls as I walk out of his room. I peak my head back and raise my eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” I ask him and he offers me a soft smile.</p>
<p>“Thank you, for everything. I really don’t know where I’d be without you.” He tells me and I roll my eyes jokingly.</p>
<p>“Grow a pair Lewinsky. You’d be fine without me, but I appreciate you man.” I tell him as I hear him laugh before I walk into the master bedroom and see Luna changing Pandora’s babygrow, whilst she was wearing a red dress that ended mid-thigh. I walk over and kiss her cheek softly, setting my hand on her back.</p>
<p>“You look absolutely stunning.” I tell Luna and she blushes softly.</p>
<p>“Thank you my love. You better get changed. How’s Jacob feeling?” Luna asks me as I grab a pair of black skinny jeans and a white button up shirt from the wardrobe. I pull my t-shirt over my head, sliding the new one over my shoulders, the front unbuttoned for now.</p>
<p>“He’s scared. But I know he’ll be fine. I know Ginny loves him and I know he loves her, so I don’t have any fears she’ll say no.” I explain and Luna nods sitting on the bed watching me as Pandora plays with the rings on her fingers. I change into the jeans and apply cologne and deodorant before butting the shirt up and adjusting the collar around my body.</p>
<p>“Okay so Ginny should be here any second, Draco and Harry are going to get here at 10, and Ron and Hermione will be here about 9:30.” Luna tells me and I nod strapping my watch to my wrist and taking my wallet from out of my jeans. I hear the doorbell ring and a wide smile forms on my face.</p>
<p>“That’ll be her. You go grab Jacob I’ll go let her in.” I tell Luna and she nods kissing my cheek softly.</p>
<p>“I love you.” She tells me and I smile.</p>
<p>“I love you too.” I mutter softly before quickly heading downstairs. I open the front door and smile as I see Ginny waiting for me, two bags in her hands.</p>
<p>“Hey George! Merry Christmas.” She tells me and I chuckle.</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas Gin. Here, let me take those from you.” I say as I kiss her cheek and take the bags off her, setting them on the dining room table. She hugs me tightly and I kiss her temple.</p>
<p>“How was your family?” I ask her as she sits opposite me with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>“They’re good! It’s weird not being at the burrow for Christmas but it’s a welcome change, this place won’t be as hectic as home will.” She tells me and I nod with a smile. I hear Luna and Jacob walk down the stairs so I smile softly as I see Jacob looking nervous. Once he sees Ginny his face relaxes and he lets out a wide smile.</p>
<p>“Babe!” Ginny says running over and hugging him tightly.</p>
<p>“I missed you.” Ginny whispers and I see Jacob hide his face in her neck. I smile softly as Luna walks over to me, so I wrap my arms around her from behind.</p>
<p>“I missed you too.” Jacob tells her, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. I chuckle softly as Pandora takes my hand playing with my fingers.</p>
<p>“Can I hold my niece?” Ginny asks and Luna nods, passing Pandora to her with a soft smile. Ginny kisses her head softly and I glance at Jacob who lets out a shaky breath, pushing his hands into his pockets. I see Ginny straighten Pandora’s babygrow out and frown slightly.</p>
<p>“I think you two put the wrong babygrow on her? You two are already engaged.” Ginny says and I let out a soft laugh as Jacob rubs the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“No, that’s the right one.” Luna says and I nod softly. Ginny frowns and turns to look at Jacob confused.</p>
<p>“J, what’s going on?” Ginny asks him confused as Luna takes Pandora from her, passing Pandora to me.</p>
<p>“You know I love you right?” Jacob asks and Ginny nods slightly.</p>
<p>“Should I be concerned?” Ginny asks and I laugh.</p>
<p>“Just shut up and listen to him.” I tell her and she glares at me jokingly.</p>
<p>“I never knew when I started at Hogwarts that I’d find the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I didn’t know that I would fall in love with someone and realise that they were my person, they were the love of my life. I didn’t expect that person to be you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, sorry baby I know you hate your full name.” Jacob says as I see Ginny cringe slightly.</p>
<p>“What I’m trying to say, is I love you, more than I’ve ever loved another human being, I just wanted to know.” Jacob says getting on one knee and pulling the ring box from his pocket. He gives her a soft smile as she raises her hand to her face wiping her eyes, as Jacob opens the box.</p>
<p>“Will you marry me?” Jacob asks her nervously and she nods her head, before swallowing deeply letting out a laugh.</p>
<p>“Of course I will, you idiot.” Ginny says wrapping her arms around Jacobs neck and kissing him softly. I smile softly and clap for the two of them as Luna cheers. Jacob wraps his arms around Ginny’s waist and lifts her up gently as he buries his face in her neck. Jacob eventually lets her down and he slides the ring on her finger as she watches him closely.</p>
<p>“I told you she’d say yes.” I tell Jacob and he smiles with a nod.</p>
<p>“You knew about this!?” Ginny asks me and I laugh.</p>
<p>“Of course I did! Who do you think gave him the name of the jeweller to get your ring!” I say with a wide smile as she hugs me carefully.</p>
<p>“Congratulations Gin.” I tell her kissing her head softly.</p>
<p>“Thank you. I hate the fact you were able to keep this from me.” She tells me and I smile.</p>
<p>“All for a good reason I assure you.” She wipes her eyes softly looking at the ring letting out a soft smile.</p>
<p>“This is the ring I was telling Luna about.” Ginny says and Jacob nods, wrapping his arms around her.</p>
<p>“I know it is. Once I told the both of them what I wanted to do Luna showed me everything you two had discussed and drawn up for if you ever got engaged.” Jacob says and Ginny rolls her eyes jokingly.</p>
<p>“Of course you did.” Ginny says to Luna who smiles and nods.</p>
<p>“I’m going to change Pandora out of this, you two sort the table out.” Luna tells Jacob and I and we both salute her, causing both women to laugh. Luna carries Pandora up the stairs whilst Jacob and I begin to clear and set the table for the food as Ginny watches from the corner.</p>
<p>“I still can’t believe you actually asked me to marry you.” Ginny says and I see Jacob smile.</p>
<p>“It never sets in.” I tell her and she looks at me confused.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” She asks and I smile.</p>
<p>“You never realise it’s actually happened. You wake up in the morning and see the ring on your hand and it comes as a shock again. The only day it really sets in is your wedding day.” I explain and Ginny nods.</p>
<p>“Have you and Luna sorted out a date yet?” Jacob asks and I shake my head.</p>
<p>“No, we’ve agreed that we’re going to wait until after we finish school to get married, so probably another two years?” I say and he nods.</p>
<p>“I love you, so much.” Ginny tells Jacob who smiles and kisses her cheek.</p>
<p>“I love you too.” He says as Luna walks back downstairs with Pandora.</p>
<p>“3rd costume change of the day.” Luna says jokingly and I smile wrapping my arms around her waist.</p>
<p>“Hermione and Ron will be here soon, are you going to tell everyone now or wait a while?” Luna asks and Ginny glances at Jacob.</p>
<p>“I kinda want to tell everyone.” Ginny says and he nods.</p>
<p>“Whatever you want.” He says with a soft smile as he intertwines their hands.</p>
<p>“Awe look at the little lovebirds.” I say jokingly causing Jacob to flip me off. I hear the doorbell ring and Luna goes to answer it as I grab drinks for everyone and prepare a bottle for Pandora.</p>
<p>“Hey come in!” Luna says and I hear Hermione and Ron talking to Luna as they walk into the living room, smiling at us all.</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas!” Ron says and Ginny walks over hugging him tightly.</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas Ron.” Ginny says and he smiles kissing her temple. The six of us sit around the dining room table as Hermione holds Pandora, waiting for the other two to arrive. They finally arrive and let them in, and we all settle around the table laughing and joking around before we exchange presents between each other. I see Ginny glance at Jacob softly and he interlocks their hands kissing her head softly.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna start the food.” I tell everyone as I stand up. I see Jacob and Draco stand up with me.</p>
<p>“You sit down, we’ve got this under control.” Draco tells me and I raise an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Neither of you know how to cook.” I say with a laugh and Jacob slaps my arm.</p>
<p>“We can, Molly taught us.” Draco says proudly and I raise an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“You got Molly Weasley to teach you how to cook?” I ask in surprise and the two nod.</p>
<p>“We did, now sit down, enjoy your beer and spend time with your daughter. WE can handle this.” Jacob says and I nod raising my hands in defeat.</p>
<p>“But you better not burn down my kitchen, this shit was new and expensive.” I say with a laugh as the two glare at me. I smile and reclaim my seat next to Luna as I wrap my arm around her shoulder, feeling her lean into me and press a gentle kiss to my jaw.</p>
<p>“Oh and George, we all pitched in to get you something. I know you said not too, but we wanted to.” Hermione says and I furrow my brows.</p>
<p>“I told you I don’t need anything.” I explain and she rolls her eyes jokingly.</p>
<p>“Well tough. Boys come here!” Hermione calls to the two and they walk out with towels tossed over their shoulders.</p>
<p>“Is it time?” Jacob asks and Hermione nods.</p>
<p>“Jacob told us a story from when you two were younger, when you used to be in the Ministry all the time.” Ron begins and I glare at Jacob jokingly.</p>
<p>“This can’t be good.” I say making the table laugh. Luna interlocks our fingers, kissing the back of my hand softly.</p>
<p>“He told us about the time you sat in the middle of the ministry, with your guitar, playing songs all day because Jacob had a bad day.” Harry says and I nod with a smile.</p>
<p>“I remember that. It was the day your grand-dad died. You came to me crying and I didn’t know how to handle it, but I knew that playing guitar calms you down, so I sat and played songs for 12 hours, I made my fingers bleed.” I say and Jacob nods with a laugh.</p>
<p>“You did, and I remember when you told me that you had to sell your guitar, and all your music stuff.” Jacob says and I raise my eyebrow confused.</p>
<p>“You told me one night that you wanted to be able to play to Pandora, when she couldn’t sleep and you wanted to teach her how to play when she was old enough.” Draco says and I raise my eyebrow.</p>
<p>“What have you guys done, seriously?” I ask, getting nervous.</p>
<p>“Calm down, it’s a good thing.” Luna tells me softly and I nod slightly.</p>
<p>“We all chipped in and got you this.” Harry says standing up and passing me a large triangle box. I take it from him and set it in front of me, my hand shaking slightly. I bite down on my bottom lip and tear the paper off the box, seeing the Fender logo.</p>
<p>“No fucking way.” I mutter, my eyes widening. I see the group smile widely at me.</p>
<p>“You bought a fucking FENDER!?” I ask in shock and Ginny laughs.</p>
<p>“Open the box dummy.” She tells me and I stick my tongue out at her. I toss the paper to the side and open the box, seeing an all black acoustic guitar with silver writing on the body.</p>
<p>“Is that… Is that Billy Joel’s signature!?” I ask in disbelief, looking at Luna who nods wiping her eyes.</p>
<p>“How the hell did you get this?” I ask, taking it out of the box and strumming it softly.</p>
<p>“Let’s just say you aren’t the only person who has contacts in the Muggle and Wizarding world.” Draco says and I smile widely, quickly tuning the guitar and playing it.</p>
<p>“You still remember how to? After 8 years?” Jacob asks and I nod.</p>
<p>“I never forgot.” I admit and smile widely, putting the guitar to the side.</p>
<p>“I… I can’t even begin to thank you guys.” I admit as I wipe my eyes. I see Ginny and Hermione stand up and I hug them both tightly, before hugging the boys. I turn back to Luna and see her wiping her own eyes, so I walk over and cup her cheeks kissing her passionately.</p>
<p>“I love you so much.” I whisper against her lips and she smiles.</p>
<p>“I love you too. Now you can do what you always wanted. You can play music to Pandora.” Luna tells me and I nod looking back at the guitar. I sit back down and pick it up, playing it softly whilst people talk. Jacob and Draco reclaim their seats and Ginny clears her throat. I stop strumming the guitar as I listen to her.</p>
<p>“We have something to tell you.” Ginny says and I see Ron sit up.</p>
<p>“You’re not pregnant are you?” He asks nervously and she shakes her head with a laugh.</p>
<p>“No, we’re not having a baby. We’ll leave that to George and Luna for now.” Ginny says, making us all laugh. I smile and see Pandora watching Ginny from her high chair.</p>
<p>“We have some news. We’re getting married.” Ginny says showing her engagement ring off. I smile softly and strum a happy song whilst everyone congratulates the two. I smile to myself as the rest of the night continues, listening to the conversations being held and the games being played with Pandora as we spend the night as a family, as we should have done.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b> May 20th 1997</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I look around the Great Hall trying to find Hermione and Ginny, eventually finding them in the corner of the room, books littering the table surrounding them. I walk over taking a seat next to Ginny, seeing them both looking stressed. I chuckle softly and pull my notes out, setting them down on the table in front of me before Hermione looks at them and frowns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” I ask her confused as she glances up at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are your notes so organized?” Hermione asks me in disbelief and I smile pulling out my 4th year notes for Ginny. She shoots me a grateful smile opening them and beginning to read them. I look back at Hermione before answering her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I colour coordinate them all. D.A.D.A Is Dark Blue, obviously, Potions is green, Transfig is Orange, Muggle Studies is Pink, Divination is Yellow etc. It helps me keep on track of what I’m lackin notes for, and every section has a checklist of the lessons we learnt over the year, and I add to it every time I’m in a new lesson.” I explain and Hermione nods reading over them. I pass the books to her and she sends me a grateful smile as she begins to study from them. I pull out my parchment and continue with my essay for Professor McGonagall. I sit in silence, finishing up the uses and impacts of transfiguration in the given circumstances in the question. I look around and notice the rest of the group, but had yet to see Luna that morning, as we were back to our gendered dorms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, has anyone seen Luna this morning? I haven’t seen her since yesterday and she’s usually here by now.” I ask the group and they shake their heads. I bite the inside of my lip before standing up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go check the dorms.” I mutter and Jacob stands up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll come with you.” He tells me and I nod. The two of us leave our stuff with the rest of the group and start the walk to the Ravenclaw rooms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Jacob asks and I snap out of my daydream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh yeah, sorry. It’s just not like Luna to be late for something.” I admit and Jacob nods patting my shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure it’s nothing. She’s probably just running late.” Jacob says and I nod hoping that’s all it was. We arrive outside the common room and I let both of us inside. I look around and see nobody in the common room, so we begin the walk up the stairs to the dorms. I frown slightly as I hear a noise from inside the girls dorms. I glance back at Jacob and he frowns as well, clearly hearing the sound. I pull my wand out and quietly unlock the door, pushing it open slightly. Once the door was open wide enough I look through the gap and feel my heart shatter. I fall back slightly, only to hit the doorframe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George? What’s going on?” Jacob asks, seeing my reaction. My wand falls from my hand, clattering against the floor, gaining the attention of the two. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George!?” I hear Luna call as she sees the wand on the floor. Jacob pushes the door open, finally seeing what I had. He walks inside as Luna quickly pulls the covers over her body, as I step inside the dorm, seeing Neville lying on the bed, resting on his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“L-luna?” I ask my voice breaking slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-it's not what it looks like!” Luna tells me quickly pulling her robe on and standing up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not what it looks like? It looks like you're riding Neville.” Jacob says, and I can hear the anger raise in his voice. I look between the two, seeing the guilt on Luna’s face, and the smirk on Neville’s. I lean down and pick my wand off the floor, making sure it wasn’t broken. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We weren’t doing anything I promise.” Luna says and I scoff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not dumb Luna. I know what you sound like when you’re getting fucked.” I say moving my hair off my face as Neville sits up, pulling his trousers and shirt back on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George please… Just let me explain.” Luna begs moving closer to me, before Jacob stands in front of me, keeping her away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Explain what Luna? How long has this been going on? How long have you been fucking him behind my back?” I ask her, my voice raising. Luna looks back at Neville ashamed before running a hand through her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About 3 weeks.” Luna admits and I chuckle slightly, feeling my eyes water and my throat close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“3 WEEKS!?” Jacob reiterates and Neville nods his head laughing slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really didn’t think anything of where she was getting new marks from?” Neville asks me and I grip my wand tightly pointing it at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut the FUCK up Longbottom. You’ve been fucking my Fiance behind my back for 3 weeks.” I husk out and Luna rests her hand on mine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George please. Can we just talk through this?” Luna asks and I look at her, seeing the tears fill her eyes. I shake my head, moving her hand from mine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk this through? You’ve been fucking Neville, Luna! I need some air.” I mutter and Jacob nods resting his hand on my back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s get out of here.” Jacob tells me, shooting a deadly glare at the two of them before we walk out of the dorms. We back out of the Common Room and begin walking to the Great Hall again, I stay in silence, keeping my eyes concentrated on the floor, the image of Luna riding Neville burns in my brain. Neither of us speak a word as we walk into the Great Hall and I collapse on my seat, staring at the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Ginny asks softly and I feel my eyes fill with tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-she… She was cheating on me.” I whisper my voice cracking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna did?” Draco asks and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We got to the dorm and we heard a noise, I didn’t know what it was at first, so George opened the door and sort of collapsed backwards, when I checked I saw Luna, riding Neville.” Jacob explains and I feel my heart shatter as the group gasp. I close my eyes tightly, trying to stop my tears falling but failing. I set my head on the table as my body shakes with my silent cries. Hermione rushes over to me hugging me tightly as Ginny does the same. I sit back up wiping my eyes as I look at the necklace around my neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-was I not good enough for her?” I ask my voice hoarse. Harry shakes his head sitting in front of me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is NOT your fault, okay? This is her being spineless and a liar. Do not for a second think you did something wrong.” Harry tells me and I look down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why him? If it had been anyone else I could have gotten over it, but Neville?” I mutter as Hermione wipes my eyes, while Ginny runs her hand through my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George, please, can we talk?” Luna asks as she runs into the Great Hall, her uniform a mess. I hear the boys and Ginny stand up, facing her as Hermione holds me tightly whilst I cry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to leave.” Draco hisses at her and she shakes her head, watching me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not until he talks to me.” Luna tells Draco firmly and I stand up, Hermione following me. I wipe my eyes as Ginny and Hermione interlock their hands with mine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What do you want?” I ask my voice rough from my crying. I see the sadness and guilt in Luna’s eyes as she watches me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just let me explain. I can’t lose you, Pandora and I need you.” Luna says and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk. Quickly.” Ginny growls and I squeeze her hand and Ginny nods, calming down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I did is inexcusable, I know that. But this can’t be the end of us, please. I need you, we have a daughter together. I love you, we’re ENGAGED!” Luna begs me and I bite my lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We do have a daughter together. But that is all we have now, and that’s on you.” I tell her truthfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, don’t do this....” Luna begs me and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did this to us, not me. I didn’t FORCE you to get naked, I didn’t FORCE you to fuck Neville. I didn’t FORCE you to lie to me for 3 weeks about it!” I shout as Hermione gasps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You've been cheating on him for 3 weeks!?” Hermione asks and Luna nods sadly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was I not good enough for you?” I ask her and she shakes her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are perfect.” Luna tells me and I stuff my hands into my pockets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clearly I wasn’t, if you felt you had to cheat on me. What was it I did? Did I not fuck you enough? Did I not show you enough affection? Did I not wait on you by hand and feet, the way I always have done since we got together, over 3 and a half years ago? Was I not a good enough father? Was I not a good enough boyfriend and lover? What was it Luna? Because I need to know what I did that made you go to Neville, of all people.” I ask her, my voice breaking again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know why I did. You did nothing wrong. I just wasn’t thinking.” Luna says and Ginny stands between us. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not good enough doesn’t work Luna. I think you should leave.” Ginny tells her and the rest of the group nod in agreement. Luna looks back at me and I look away, wiping my face. She nods in defeat before walking away and out of the Great Hall. I pick up my bag, stuffing my wand into my pocket and glancing at the group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you guys later. I need some time.” I mutter. Draco grabs his bag standing next to me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not letting you go alone.” Draco says and the group nod in agreement, picking the stuff off the table. I walk out of the hall as Ginny interlocks our hands softly as Jacob stands to the right of me. He rubs my back gently as we walk through the courtyard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly mate she’s been begging me for it every day. Clearly George wasn’t fucking her as well as I do.” I hear Neville say and I stop in place, my fist clenching tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna seriously would come to me twice a day minimum begging me to fuck her in whatever closest room I could. She told me that he didn’t last as long as I did.” Neville brags and I turn to face him, seeing his friends faces drop as he laughs to himself. Seamus points at me and I feel the bones in my shoulders shift slightly. Neville looks at me and smirks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah George, come to listen about how good Luna felt?” He asks me standing up and walking over to me. He stands about a foot away from me and other students begin crowding us. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think you’re smart don’t you Longbottom? Fucking my fiance, bragging to your friends about it?” I ask as Ginny takes my arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George, you’re getting worked up, you know what happens when you do.” Ginny whispers to me and I nod, keeping eye contact with Neville. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, but Neville here seems to think I’m going to let him disrespect me and the mother of my child.” I husk seeing Neville’s smirk drop slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See, what you forget Neville, is I’m not like you. Or anyone else in this school. I’m a VERY pissed off, angry and hurt Lycanthrope.” I tell him and he laughs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The full moon isn’t for another two days, I’m not scared of you. You can only transform during the full moon.” Neville says and Draco coughs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He can’t. He got hit by a killing curse Neville, his wolf controls 70% of his body and he can shift willingly.” Draco says and Neville’s face falters again before he returns stone faced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on then, show me what you can do. I promise I could still take you down.” Neville says with a smirk pulling his wand from his pocket. I chuckle, setting my bag down and holding my arms out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fire first, I’ll let you get a hit.” I whisper to him and he fires a spell at me which I quickly block. I feel my bones shift in my hands as my fingers elongate and my claws pierce the ends of my fingers. Neville watches my hands as they shift to be wolf paws and he gasps backing up. I move closer and grab him by the throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time you want to insinuate something, or insult me, by disrespecting my name and the mother of my child be careful. I won’t be so fucking nice to you. I could rip your fucking throat open right now if I wanted too.” I mutter as he grabs my paw, trying to get me off his neck. I squeeze harder before letting him drop to the floor, my hand shifting back to it’s human form before I pick my bag up again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay the fuck away from me Longbottom. Otherwise I will regret what I do.” I tell him as the group and I walk through the crowd, hearing mutters from other students. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I’m a taken woman, but that was actually extremely sexy.” Hermione says and I laugh slightly as we walk down to the lake. We set our bags down and I lie on the grass staring into the sky. The group lies next to me and I mess with the necklace around my neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Draco asks and I bite my lip, closing my eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Confused.” I admit and Hermione turns to look at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about?” She asks and I run a hand through my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did she do it? What did I not do well enough that she thought she had to turn to Neville? Why didn’t she just talk to me about how she was feeling? Why didn’t she communicate with me, the way she used to beg me too when I first had my injury. What’s going to happen with Pandora? What did I do wrong to make her feel like the only choice she had was to cheat on me? What could I have done better to make her still love me.” I admit, my eyes filling with tears again. I sit up and sigh rubbing my face roughly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin this is pathetic of me.” I mutter, taking the necklace off from around my neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not pathetic. You love Luna, I’d be concerned if you weren’t taking this badly.” Harry says from the side. I nod slightly, letting the string of the necklace fall between my fingers as I roll the cork top through my fingers, remembering the day Luna gave it to me. I close my eyes tightly and set it on the floor, as Hermione picks it up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we go get your mind off this?” Draco suggests and I glance at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you expect we do that?” I ask and he smiles pulling out some Firewhiskey from his bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not a smart idea.” Hermione says hesitantly as I reach over and take the bottle from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a lycanthrope Hermione. I don’t get drunk as quickly as humans do. This bottle will hardly get my tipsy.” I tell her taking a long swig from it, feeling the liquid burn my throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, but if you insist on drinking, we should go to the Room of Requirement. We won’t get caught and you can act however you want.” Hermione suggests and I nod, hiding the bottle in my robes and standing up. The group do the same and we walk back to the castle in relative silence. Ignoring the stares we were getting. Hermione finds the room of requirement and we all walk inside, setting our bags down as the room has changed into a dorm room. I throw myself onto the bed, sitting up near the pillows and pulling the bottle out again. Everyone sits around the room talking amongst themselves as I continue drinking, staring at my hand. Draco walks over and sits next to me offering me a soft smile which I partially return. After a while I finish the bottle of firewhiskey and look around the room before standing up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I’m gonna go for a walk, please, don’t follow me. I just need to be alone right now.” I tell them and they look at me hesitantly before nodding. I offer them a weak smile and leave the room of requirement, and begin my walk around the castle. I hear students laughing amongst their groups as they walk past me in the corridors. I smile slightly as I head towards the Astronomy Tower, letting myself in and walking to the top. I settle myself on the railing and watch the stars fill the sky as the sun begins to set, so I check my watch and see it's only 5:30pm. I run a hand through my hair sighing to myself as I rest my head on the railing as I hear someone walk into the tower. I turn around and see another gryffindor student looking around. They spot me and their faces drop </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-sorry.” they mutter and I shake my head turning to face them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be. What are you doing here?” I ask softly as they walk over to me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just some Slytherins being mean again.” The student tells me and I frown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” I ask them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Dennis, Dennis Creevey.” He tells me and I smile holding my hand out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Dennis, I’m George. George Black.” I tell him and he shakes my hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the Lycanthrope right?” Dennis asks me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s me. You’re Colin’s younger brother?” I say with a laugh and he smiles with a nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what happened with the Slytherins?” I ask him softly as he leans against the rail with me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They started being mean to me because I’m a muggle-born.” Dennis tells me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll tell you right now. Being muggle-born is NOTHING to be ashamed of okay? My best friend is a muggle-born, and she’s the brightest witch of our year.” I tell him and he smiles softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it’s nothing to be ashamed of, but it’s just the stereotypes.” Dennis says and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get it, trust me. Lycanthropes don’t have the nicest stereotypes.” I say with a laugh and Dennis smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you up here?” He asks and I sigh looking down at my hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a long story.” I tell him and he nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have time.” He says and I laugh softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound just like Ginny.” I tell him and Dennis smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ginny’s nice, she tells the slytherins off for me sometimes.” Dennis tells me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s a good friend.” I tell him and Dennis nods in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “So, what happened?” Dennis asks me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was dating someone for 3 and a half years, and we have a baby together, but I found her cheating on me.” I tell him and he gasps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry!” Dennis says and I send him a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I promise. We were drifting apart anyway, it just hurts I guess.” I admit and Dennis nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, they didn’t deserve you.” He tells me and I smile seeing the sun set. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should head back to the dorm okay? Don’t be late, if any Slytherins give you more trouble come and tell me and I’ll sort it out alright” I tell Dennis and he nods thanking me before picking his bag up and leaving. I run a hand through my hair letting out a deep sigh before leaving the Tower. I walk down the long corridors that fill the castle. I turn towards the Great Hall and see Luna walking around. I sigh and lower my head trying to avoid her but failing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George! P-please.” Luna begs as she runs over to me, standing in front of me. I let out a breath as I stop avoiding her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please just talk to me.” Luna asks me softly and I rub my face roughly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You broke me, Luna. I know the two of us have been drifting apart recently because we’re both stressed about exams and Pandora since she isn’t with us, but you promised me that we would work it out. I did everything to try and make you happy, I changed my life for you. I quit my job for you, I quit everything for you. And you fucked Neville.” I tell her and she wipes her tears from her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I know, and I regret it so much!” Luna tells me and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you regret? Doing it or getting caught?” I question and she looks down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly. If you regret doing it, you wouldn’t have done it for three weeks, and you would have come clean to me the same day you did it for the first time. We could have worked through it and gotten over it together, but you didn’t. You didn’t even say anything. You continued telling me you loved me, and you kept having sex with me. Did you two even use protection?” I ask her and she shakes her head, so I laugh slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were having unprotected sex with both of us? Did you use charms or anything?” I ask and again she shakes her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God Luna, how could you do that to me? To PANDORA!?” I say, my voice rising. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, okay! I can’t give you a reason because I don’t have one. I don’t have an excuse for what I’ve done, and I know I never will, but PLEASE. Don’t leave me. We can work through it, we can get over it.” Luna says cupping my cheeks. I shake my head moving her hands off my face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t just get over this Luna. This isn’t something I can forgive you for instantly. I need time. You had unprotected sex with Neville, the same time you were having sex with me. What if you get pregnant Luna? Did you even CONSIDER that? If I hadn’t found out today what would you have told me?” I ask her and she sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I know I messed up George, and I hate myself for it. But please, let us work this out, let me prove to you that I only want you, that I am dedicated to you. That I want to marry you and have a proper family with you.” Luna begs me and I look away from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need time Luna. I need time to process what I saw, and I need time to think about where I want to take it from here. I need time to heal, you’ve broken me.” I admit as tears fall from my face. Luna wipes my eyes and I move my head from her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, don’t.” I mutter and she kisses me softly before pulling away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you George, always. I’m so sorry for what I’ve done to you.” Luna whispers, her voice cracking. I nod slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be in the Champions quarters on Friday as your dad drops off Pandora. From now on, we co parent Pandora, but until I can forgive you or forget what you’ve done that’s all we can be.” I tell her wiping my eyes and stand taller. Luna nods sadly and I walk past her, continuing to the room of Requirement. Once I arrive I walk in and turn a large bottle of water into Firewhiskey, drinking half the bottle in one, seeing the surprise on the group's faces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you go? What happened?” Ginny asks softly, walking over to me and taking the bottle off me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw Luna. She begged me to forgive her and work it out. I told her I couldn’t and that I needed time. I told her we’ll co parent Pandora but until I can heal and forgive or forget what she’s done we can’t be anything more.” I say wiping my eyes. Ginny wraps her arms around me hugging me tightly. I bury my face into her neck and sob quietly to myself, my shoulders shaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay. You’re gonna be okay.” Ginny whispers as she rubs my back softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I t-thought we were meant to be together, that nothing could break us apart, she promised me nothing would, but she’s what tore us apart. I was there for her for everything, I quit my job for her, I left the Ministry. I took my wolfsbane for her.” I cry softly and Ginny presses a soft kiss to my head as she rubs my back, letting me cry to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pandora’s a year old, and she’s talking, how are we meant to explain why Mummy and Daddy aren’t talking anymore, or that we aren’t together. She’s just a baby.” I whisper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and Luna will co parent Pandora, I know you will. You’ll figure it out, and you won’t let anything get in the way of your little girl, okay?” Ginny tells me and I nod, moving from her neck and wiping my eyes on my sleeves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God I need to get a grip.” I mutter and Hermione shakes her head walking over to the two of us. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to heal, and you need to get some sleep. The full moon is in two days.” Hermione tells me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, we’ll take you to the common room, and we’ll come and get you in the morning.” Ginny tells me and I sigh picking my bag up. The boys walk over and Draco hugs me tightly. I hug back, closing my eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s gonna be okay George, it’ll get better, I promise.” Draco whispers to me and I nod. We grab our bags and walk out of the room of requirement. Ginny and Hermione interlock their hands with mine as we walk back to my common room. I turn and hug them both tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, for dealing with me today.” I mutter and they smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, we’ll come and see you tomorrow okay? We can spend the day getting your mind off everything.” Ginny tells me and I nod. I say goodbye to everyone and walk into the common room. I let out a deep breath as I trek up the stairs and collapse on my bed, falling asleep almost instantly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. The Moon After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>May 22nd 1997</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I wake up rubbing my face roughly as I sit up in my bed. I take my glasses off the bedside table feeling the aching of the looming full moon set in. I rub my neck roughly closing my eyes and letting out a deep sigh, feeling my limbs throb in pain. I get out of bed, throwing on a quidditch jumper and a pair of jeans, ruffling my hair and sliding my trainers on. I throw my quidditch robe over my arm as I leave the dorm room, seeing the rest of the team sitting around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure you’re up for this tonight?” Cho asks me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to get my mind off the past few days and the full moon tonight.” I say and she nods rubbing my back softly. The team stands up and we walk outside the common room, seeing people watching us. I keep my head down as we walk through the corridors before feeling someone wrap their arm around my waist. I turn around and see Ginny watching me softly. I give her a weak smile and she smiles interlocking our arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning George.” She says and I smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning Gin.” I mutter, she interlocks our hands as we walk. Ginny rests her head on my shoulder as we walk in silence towards the quidditch pitches. Once we arrive, I set my broom on the floor and I slide my quidditch robes over my body. I roll my neck letting out a soft sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re up to playing today?” Ginny asks and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to keep my routine otherwise I’ll fuck up.” I mutter and she nods. Ginny glances up to the stands and I follow her eyes, seeing Luna sitting besides Neville in the stands. I roll my eyes picking my broom up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you after practice.” I mutter and she nods. I walk over to the group as Ginny walks up into the stands, sitting away from the two. I get on my broom and look around as I fly through the sky, training with the rest of my team. I glance back at the stands and see Neville holding on to Luna tightly, her eyes portraying her fear. I glance at Cho, who was looking at the scene. She interlocks her eyes with me and she nods, so I speed over, hovering in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave her the fuck alone.” I husk at Neville. He looks over at me and rolls his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m talking to my girlfriend, leave us alone.” Neville spits at me and I shake my head holding my hand for Luna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s clearly uncomfortable with whatever the fuck you’re doing to her. She may be your girlfriend or whatever the hell you wanna label yourselves as, but she’s the mother of my child and unfortunately the love of my life and my mate. So you’ll leave her alone, otherwise I won’t keep my wolf back.” I say helping Luna onto my broom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll regret this.” Neville says and I roll my eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on.” I tell Luna softly as she wraps her arms around me tightly as I fly down, setting my feet on the floor so she could get off. She moves to the side of me glancing back at Neville. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-thanks.” Luna tells me and I nod looking back at the team who were landing their brooms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I gotta go. I’ll see you tomorrow.” I mutter going to walk away before she takes my arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you probably hate me, and I honestly don’t blame you. I fucked up George, badly, I know I did. But I do love you, a lot. I regret doing what I did and I know it’ll take you a while to gather your thoughts about what you saw. You didn’t deserve what I did to you, nobody deserved it, but when I tell you that it wasn’t anything you did, please know I mean it. You did nothing wrong. You were perfect, you still are. It was entirely me, I messed up, I ruined us and I know it. But I do want to prove to you that I love you. I want to prove to you that you and Pandora mean the world to me, and that I want to be with you, and that I know you are the love of my life.” Luna says and I watch her carefully trying to find a lie on her face. I let out a soft sigh running a hand through my hair as I adjust my glasses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do love you Luna. I just need to know why it was him, why it was Neville.” I ask her and she bites her lip softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neville caught me in a weak spot. I was struggling with my body, and I thought maybe you weren’t attracted to me anymore, I thought you had fallen out of love with me and it isn’t an excuse I know that. Neville told me things I needed to hear and I had a complete lapse of judgement.” Luna admits and I furrow my eyebrows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You thought I didn’t love you anymore?” I ask the hurt showing on my voice. Luna nods softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You withdrew from Pandora and I, you seemed as if you weren’t interested, I thought maybe you’d found someone else.” She says and I shake my head resting my hand on her cheek softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never fell out of love with you. I fell more and more in love with you every day. Seeing you with Pandora was everything I ever wanted. I thought you were falling out of love with me!” I explain and she shakes her head, interlocking her hand with mine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t?” Luna asks and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin no. I was trying to plan a surprise for you, and start planning and saving for the wedding.” I say with a laugh and I see her eyes fill with tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really did fuck up didn’t I?” Luna asks and I sigh softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you Luna, a lot. I just need a little time.” I tell her and she nods. I lean forward and kiss her softly, feeling her tears mix between the kiss. I pull away a few seconds later, setting my head on hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll talk more later, alright?” I say and she nods softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be waiting.” Luna tells me. I nod softly and turn away walking away. I feel Ginny walk over to me and the two of us walk back towards the castle in silence. Once we walk back inside the castle walls I lean against the wall letting out a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck just happened?” Ginny asks and I shake my head clutching my ribs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I don’t know what the fuck happened.” I admit and she sighs running a hand through her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let's get you to the common room or to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey is gonna want to check on you running up to the moon.” Ginny says and I nod. I close my eyes letting out a soft sigh before we walk towards the infirmary. Once we arrive I walk over to the bed and collapse letting my eyes fall shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling today George?” Madam Pomfrey asks and I open my eyes slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tired, in pain.” I admit and she nods softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How bad has the pain been, honestly?” Madam Pomfrey asks me and I glance at Ginny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Worse than usual. It’s about a 12 out of ten recently.” I say and I hear Ginny sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How come you didn’t come to me sooner?” Madam Pomfrey asks and I sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to get stuck on another medication.” I admit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you been taking your medications?” Ginny asks and I look away not saying anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George, those are important! It’s why you’ve been acting so irrationally recently.” Ginny says and I rub my face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know.” I mutter. Madam Pomfrey checks over my body seeing the new cuts and scars covering my body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How has your mental state been recently?” Madam Pomfrey asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s been spiralling. He found out some bad news recently and he’s been acting out.” Ginny answers for me and Madam Pomfrey nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That explains the new bruises. Have you been blacking out?” She asks and I nod. Madam Pomfrey nods making a list of everything before leaving Ginny and I alone. We sit in silence for a while before Ginny sighs rubbing her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really love her?” She asks me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, no matter what she does, it’s as if nothing could stop me loving her.” I admit and Ginny nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you mean it, then you both need to figure out what you want.” Ginny tells me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to marry her. I just don’t know if I can trust her.” I admit and Ginny nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Let me talk to her.” Ginny says and I nod softly. I close my eyes and feel myself fall into a soft sleep. A few hours later I’m woken by Madam Pomfrey offering me a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to wake you George, but you should head to the shack. It’s almost time.” She says and I nod softly. I crack my neck roughly as I walk out of the school towards the shrieking shack, hearing someone call my name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George! George, wait!” I turn and see Colin running over to me. I glance up to the sky before looking at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Colin, we can’t do this right now. You need to get inside, now.” I tell him seriously and he nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will, I just want you to know, I overheard Luna and Ginny talking about a wedding. I don’t know what they’re planning.” He says and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Colin, but you need to go. Now. The moon is almost up.” I tell him and he nods looking at the sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be safe George.” He says and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will. Goodnight Colin.” I say before quickly making my way into the Shrieking shack just as my bones begin to shift and pop. I collapse to my knees letting the pain of the full moon take over my body as my bones shift into position.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>May 23rd 1997</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I feel the heat of the sun hit my face as my eyes flutter open. I look around and see the damage to the room from the moon. I let out a deep sigh rubbing my face, feeling the ache of my body as the damage becomes evident to me. I carefully stand up before I feel someone help me. I look up and see Professor McGonagall helping me up softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“P-professor?” I ask confused as she sends me a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good Morning Mr Black.” She tells me and I frown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” I ask her and she chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been here the entire time. Since you started here, I would turn into my animagus form and sit in the shadows to watch your transformations to make sure you were okay. I did the same with Remus.” She tells me and I smile softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Professor.” I tell her and she nods. I grab my wand from the hidden spot and slide it into my pockets as the two of us walk out of the shack. The two of us walk towards the infirmary in silence, enjoying the sounds of the birds in the sky. I walk into the Infirmary and lie down on one of the beds, as Madam Pomfrey checks me over to make sure my injuries weren’t too extreme before she lets me go. I toss my hoodie over my body and rub the back of my neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Xenophilius and your mother will be dropping Pandora off soon.” Madam Pomfrey tells me and I smile softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Madam Pomfrey.” I say before walking out of the infirmary. I head down to the Great Hall and see Ginny and Draco talking to Luna. I sigh and rub my face, walking over and sitting besides Ginny, resting my head on her shoulder. I close my eyes as she rests her head on mine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you?” Ginny asks and I shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drained.” I admit and she nods. I zone out of the conversation the two of them were having, trying to ignore the pain in my chest and arms, before someone taps my shoulder. I look up and see Draco watching me. I send him a soft smile and look around seeing Luna had gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’d she go?” I ask Ginny softly as I rub my eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what we wanted to talk to you about.” Draco says and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” I ask them softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We spoke to Luna about everything that happened, and the fact you said you wanted to marry her.” Ginny says and I nod messing with my hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She wants to marry you. She said that she knew the both of you agreed to wait until after school but considering everything that’s happened, she wants to get married soon, like today. She knows it won’t make everything better, but she wants to prove to you that she is in this for the long run, and that what she did was a mistake.” Draco tells me seriously and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you two think I should do?” I ask them and they smile softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve spoken to her about it, and then spoken to each other. If it’s something you want to do, we’ll support you. We just want to make sure it’s something you definitely want, and something that you know won’t fix your problem.” Ginny tells me and I run a hand through my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love her, beyond words. I don’t want Pandora to grow up without both her parents and I don’t want her to grow up in a broken home. I know that marrying her won’t fix our problems, but I hope it shows her that I am dedicated to her and that I only want her.” I say and they nod with a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then go get ready. Nothing fancy, but Draco and I organised something. It’ll just be the four of us, and Harry is gonna let us borrow the cloak to get out of school.” Ginny tells me and my eyes widen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you two serious?” I ask and they nod with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Come on, I’ll help you pick an outfit. Xeno is gonna drop Pandora off with Ginny and she’ll come with us.” Draco says and I nod with a smile. The three of us stand up, with Ginny going to find Luna and Draco and I heading to my common room. I let us both in and we quickly head to my dorm room. I see nobody in the room so I head to my bed, seeing Draco open my trunk and find my shirts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think this is a smart idea?” I ask Draco and he looks up at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want honesty?” He asks and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To be fair, I don’t think it’s the wrong idea for you two. You’ve been together since you were 14, and you’re 17, almost 18. The only thing that worries me, is that I fear you two are only doing this for Pandora. I know you love each other, but with everything that’s happened with Luna cheating on you literally like 5 days ago, it seems rushed to me.” Draco admits and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do love her, beyond words. Pandora is part of the reason I want to marry her, but I just want to show her that I do love her and I do want to spend my life with her.” I say and he nods rubbing my shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then this is what you should do.” Draco says and I smile widely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you and Ginny are the only two that will be there.” I admit and he smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, now come on. Pick a shirt and a tie, hurry up.” He says and I laugh picking out a plain white shirt and a black tie. I quickly change and Draco laughs at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really do need a haircut.” He says and I nod softly. I hear someone knock on the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in.” I call and I see Ginny walk in smiling softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” I say softly and she chuckles adjusting my shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Xenophilius just dropped off Pandora, she’s with Luna.” Ginny tells me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So where is this happening?” I ask softly, stuffing my hands into my jeans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We arranged it this morning, there’s a small church in Hogsmeade. Are you sure this is what you want?” Ginny asks and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems like a rush since she did cheat on me for 3 weeks, but we’ve been speaking about it for months, since you and Jacob got engaged.” I admit and she laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you’ll need this.” Draco says passing me a ring box. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that impressive, it’s just a simple black band with a blue diamond, Luna has a matching one for you, without the diamond..” Draco says and I smile softly hugging him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, we need to go.” Ginny says and I nod, putting the box in my pocket. I crack my neck as Draco picks up a bag sliding it over his back as he adjusts his jacket. The three of us walk outside and head into Hogsmeade, avoiding any teachers that may have spotted us. Once we walk into the town, I look around following the two of them into the church. I see Draco walk over to the front talking to the Priest and I follow him. Ginny walks into a separate room and I stand besides Draco as he talks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the fiance?” The priest asks me and I nod, shaking their hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready to get married?” They ask and I nod with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So ready.” I admit and they laugh. Draco sets his bag to the side as we stand at the front and I see Luna and Ginny walk out, Ginny carrying Pandora. I smile softly as I see Luna in a white dress that ends midthigh as she walks over to me with a smile. I kiss her hand softly. As we stand in front of the priest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone ready?” The priest asks and we nod as Ginny stands besides Luna and Draco stands besides me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re gathered here today, to witness the marriage of George Black and Luna Lovegood. The path you two have travelled has not been easy, nor has it been simple. The feats you two have gone through will astonish others for the rest of time. It is my honor to be the one to marry you today, in front of two of your best friends.” The priest says and I smile glancing at Draco and Ginny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, if you will, turn to face each other and take your hands.” They say and I turn to look at Luna, a wide smile on my face as I reach over and push her hair behind her ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look beautiful.” I whisper and she blushes slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Normally this would be the time for vows, if you’d like you can, if not we can move on.” The priest says and I glance at Luna who nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, Luna, you go first.” The priest says and I see Luna wipe her eyes softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know the things we’ve been through recently are my fault, and I know we haven’t been the closest recently. But I love you, beyond words. I know the things I’ve done haven’t been good, and they tore us apart, but I’m here to prove to you that I love you, and only you. You’re the love of my life, the father of our beautiful baby girl.” Luna says and I glance at Pandora who was messing with Ginny’s hand softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cannot wait to start a proper life with you, away from the school, away from the troubles this place has caused us.” Luna says and I wipe her eyes softly as a tear falls, letting a soft smile form on my face. I kiss her hand gently as she watches me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George, you’re next.” The priest says and I smile clearing my throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We promised ourselves we wouldn’t do this until after we left Hogwarts, after we graduated, yet here we are. Marrying you has been something I’ve looked forward to since the day we got together. You are the love of my life, you are my mate. No matter what troubles we get into, no matter what comes between us, we always end up back together. It’s been you and me against the world since we were 14 and I wouldn’t want it any other way. You have accepted me and my condition for who I am and you’ve loved me unconditionally ever since. You mean the world to me, and I’m so glad that you are the woman I have a daughter with, I’m so glad that you came into my life.” I tell her softly wiping her eyes as she laughs softly. I smile widely and rub her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George, if you’ll take Luna’s left hand and repeat after me.” The priest says and I take Luna’s ring out of my pocket and take her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, George, take you Luna, to be my lawfully wedded wife.” The priest says and I smile softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, George, take you Luna, to be my lawfully wedded wife.” I say softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.” The priest says and I repeat after him with a soft smile, sliding the ring on her finger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna, take George’s hand and repeat after me.” The priest tells Luna and she does so. She says her vows and slides the ring on my finger and I smile widely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By the power invested in me by Merlin, I pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may now kiss your bride.” The priest tells me and I smile widely as Luna wraps her arms around my neck. I rest my hands on her hips, kissing her passionately as Draco and Ginny cheer around us. I hear Pandora giggle and clap and I pull away resting my head on hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, wife.” I say with a smile and she laughs softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, husband.” Luna says softly and I smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to borrow you both to file paperwork.” The priest says and I nod as Pandora reaches for me. I smile softly and take Pandora setting her on my hip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi baby girl.” I mutter as Luna and I follow the priest. We walk into a small room as the priest sets paperwork in front of us so we can fill it out. Luna signs her name and writes down our married names before I sign my side. The priest rolls a copy up, tying it with a piece of ribbon before handing it to Luna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations.” He tells us and we head back to the two. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now let’s go celebrate, Mr and Mrs Lovegood-Black.” Draco says and I smile widely interlocking my hands with Luna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We actually did it.” I say with a laugh and she nods. The five of us walk back to the castle, while I carry Pandora as she messes with my hair as she always did. I smile softly as the four of us head back into the Champions quarters seeing the rest of the group waiting for us. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where have you guys been?” Harry asks confused and I look at Luna with a soft smile. Luna holds the document up and Jacob gasps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got married!?” He asks and I nod with a wide smile. I set Pandora on the floor and she runs over to Hermione. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We would have told you guys, but we didn’t know how you’d react, and we kinda just wanted a small thing. Plus we only decided to do it today.” I admit and they smile. Hermione picks up Pandora and walks over to us hugging us both. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations, you two.” The group says and we sit down. I sit on the couch and Luna sits next to me, resting her hand on my thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So where does that leave you two with the whole situation?” Jacob asks and I glance at Luna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We spoke about it, we know getting married does not resolve the situation completely, what I did was horrid and we've acknowledged that. We got married to show each other that we do want to make it work, that we are totally and completely in love with each other and that we’re determined to make it work.” Luna explains and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love Luna and while what she did was unacceptable, I know that she loves me and I know that she wants to make it work. It’ll take a while to fully forgive her for what she did, but I know it’s something I wanted.” I say and they all nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s your name now?” Harry asks and I smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We hyphenated, like we did for Pandora. So I’m Luna Elizabeth Lovegood-Black, and he’s George Lovegood-Black.” Luna explains and I nod softly with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe you two got married.” Hermione says and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll have a proper wedding in a few years, with our families and you guys.” I explain and they nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We better go, this one's fallen asleep.” Hermione says gesturing to Pandora who was asleep besides her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got her, thank you guys, for being so cool with it.” I say as I carefully lift Pandora, waking her slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, it’s okay baby girl, go back to sleep.” I mutter softly rubbing her back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll see you tomorrow.” Ron says and I smile shaking his hand. The group leaves and I carry Pandora to her bedroom, carefully laying her in the small bed that we had for her since she didn’t sleep in a crib anymore. I lie her down and tuck her in, pressing a soft kiss to her head and turning her night light on, before pulling her down, but leaving it open slightly as I walk into the main bedroom where Luna was laying. I walk over and lie next to her wrapping my arms around her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” Luna tells me and I smile softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Always.” I tell her and she kisses me softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now I have a surprise for you.” She says with a soft smirk as she sits up. I bite my lip softly as she pulls her shirt off. I chuckle and press my lips against hers, pulling her down with me. This was what I needed. Luna still loved me, and no matter what happened, I knew we would be okay.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. The Birthday to Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>June 24th 1997</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I feel some small hands on my cheeks pushing them together to wake me up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy wake up!” I hear Pandora shout at me and I smile softly, resting my hand on her back softly as I rub my eye gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning baby girl.” I husk out softly as I rub my face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy birthday babe.” I hear Luna say from besides me and I smile sitting up softly as Pandora moves to sit between Luna and I. I lean over and kiss her softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you my love. How long has this one been awake?” I ask, reaching down and tickling Pandora as she collapses into giggles on the bed. I smile widely and lift her up and toss her over my shoulder gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only a few minutes. She wanted to wake daddy up.” Luna tells me and I nod and look around seeing the dorm room empty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you two even get in here? What time is it?” I ask confusedly as I set Pandora down again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s only 8am. Dad dropped Pandora off early since he had to get to work. Everyone else is out in the Great Hall. There’s some sort of festival going on today.” Luna says and I nod setting Pandora down on the bed. I stand back up and quickly change my shirt and pick Pandora up again as I see Luna let out a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” I ask her concerned and she nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just not feeling too good.” Luna tells me and I nod kissing her temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be careful alright? Come on, let’s head to the common room.” I tell her softly and she nods. I wrap my arm around her waist to help her up, as I carry Pandora in my other arm. Once she’s up and stable we walk out into the common room seeing our friends sitting around waiting for us. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy birthday George!” I hear them cheer and I smile. I set Pandora down and she ran over to Draco, wrapping her arms around his leg as he ruffles her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone loves their cousin.” I tell Draco and he glares at me jokingly before lifting Pandora up and setting her on his hip. I sit down on one of the armchairs and pull Luna on to my lap and wrap my arms around her as everyone sits down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what’s on the agenda for today?” Hermione asks me and I shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think my mum and Tonks are coming later, but other than that I don’t know what’s going on.” I admit and she nods with a smile. I sit back in the chair running my hand over Luna’s back softly as I talk with Draco about the upcoming half term. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Kingsley has a plan for me for the summer but I don’t know to what extent. I think it’s mainly paperwork for the wolf pack I’m in control of.” I say and Draco nods interlocking his hands with Harry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you two? What are your plans for the summer?” I ask him and he smiles softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry is gonna spend a few days with us at the Manor before going to Ginny’s place.” He explains and I nod softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome to come and spend a few weeks with Luna and I if you’d like?” I suggest and Draco nods with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I may take you up on that.” He says and I chuckle with a nod. I turn my attention back to Luna as she clutches her stomach slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re okay?” I ask her softly and she nods leaning into me. I rest my head on hers and rub her stomach slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wanna go lie down?” I ask her and she nods. She stands up carefully and I follow behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be back in a second.” I mutter to the group and they nod. Ginny keeps a close eye on us and I shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll explain in a minute.” I mouth to her and she nods her head. I help Luna into our bedroom and she lies on the bed clutching her stomach. I move next to her and rub her stomach softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to get Madam Pomfrey?” I ask her and she shakes her head interlocking our hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I n-need to talk to you about something.” Luna asks me hesitantly and I nod slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” I ask her softly and she sits up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be careful.” I mutter and she nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t be angry with me.” She asks me and I bite my lip softly running a hand through my hair before I mess with my wedding ring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’m pregnant again.” Luna says and I feel my heart drop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” I ask her and she nods, tears filling her eyes. I nod slightly rubbing her back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you are, we’ll work through it. Is there a possibility it’s N-nevilles?” I ask slightly and she nods sadly. I nod and stand up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna get Hermione and Ginny, then we can go from there, okay?” I ask her and she nods. I open the door and look over at the group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gin, Mione? Can I borrow you two for a second?” I ask them and they nod walking over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” They ask and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna and I need to talk to you, we need your help.” I whisper and they walk inside. I close the door behind them and let out a soft sigh as they sit on either side of Luna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me to tell them?” I ask Luna and she nods softly messing with her wedding and engagement ring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna’s told me… that she thinks that she’s pregnant again.” I admit and I see Hermione’s eyes widen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need another test?” Hermione asks and Luna nods. Ginny stands up and walks over to me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you two head into Hogsmeade and get a few tests, I’ll stay here with George and go and talk to Madam Pomfrey?” Ginny suggests and the two of them nod. Hermione and Luna grab their coats before heading out to explain to the boys that they were going to Hogsmeade for a little bit. Once the bedroom door was closed I collapse onto the end of my bed with my hands in my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on in your head?” Ginny asks and I sigh deeply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She might be pregnant again. And there’s a high possibility that it might be Nevilles.” I tell her and she nods sitting next to me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If she is pregnant, then you’re going to have to be there for her, the same way you were when she was pregnant with Pandora.” Ginny tells me and I nod running a hand through my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I better go and talk to Neville. Let him know what’s happening.” I mutter standing up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll come with you, I don’t think you being alone with him is good right now.” I nod slightly and I grab my coat sliding it over my shoulders. I walk out of the bedroom and see the boys standing up watching me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Jacob asks and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t. I-I’ll explain later. I need to go.” I tell Jacob and he grabs my arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George please?” He asks me and I close my eyes tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna might be pregnant again. And it might be mine, or it might be Neville’s.” I tell him and he gives me a sympathetic nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to go and talk to Neville. I’ll see you later. Ginny is coming with me, don’t worry.” I tell them and they nod. Ginny and I walk out of the quarters and we walk towards the Gryffindor Common Rooms. I pass Ginny my wand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just take this in case.” I tell her and she nods. Ginny lets the two of us into the Gryffindor Common Room and I look around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Seamus, do you know where Neville is?” Ginny asks and he nods. Seamus stands up and walks upstairs. I look around the common room, seeing people watching me. Seamus returns soon after with Neville. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” He asks me in disgust and I sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to talk, in private.” I tell him seriously. He nods and gestures for the two of us to follow him. I follow him up the stairs and into a small room that was empty. Ginny closes the door behind us as Neville sits on the window ledge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So why are you here? What’s so important that George Black had to come to talk to me?” Neville asks sarcastically and I run a hand through my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna might be pregnant.” I tell him and he nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay and?” He says not understanding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It might be yours!” I tell him, feeling my anger rise. Neville’s eyes widen at the realisation and he stands up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck.” He mutters and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna and Hermione have gone to get some pregnancy tests to see if she is or not.” Ginny tells him and Neville nods running a hand through his hair. I stuff my own hands into the pockets of my jeans, my fists clenched tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So if she is pregnant, you two are gonna have to get along until we can find out who’s baby it is.” Ginny says and I nod looking at the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If this baby is yours, then neither Luna or I will stop you from seeing them, but do not let that fool you. Luna is my wife, and the mother of my daughter. Pandora is NOTHING to do with you, and never will be. Understood?” I tell him seriously and he rolls his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone seems a little insecure.” Neville says and I crack my neck. Ginny presses her hand to my chest to keep me from hurting him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I’m insecure you dimwitted imbecile. You slept with my WIFE and she might have YOUR baby growing inside her!” I shout and Ginny pushes me back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re leaving! Let’s GO!” Ginny says pushing me out of the room. She slams the door behind me as she stands in the room. I lean back against the wall letting out a deep breath as I hear Ginny talking to Neville, only hearing soft muffles of their conversation. Ginny walks out soon enough and she grabs my arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re leaving. Neville will come down to the champions quarters in a bit when Luna takes the test.” Ginny says and I nod following her in silence, letting my anger lower. I crack my neck softly as we make our way back to the quarters. I walk inside and see Pandora reaching for me. I pick her up and bury my face into her neck as she hugs me tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is otay daddy.” Pandora whispers to me and I let my tears fill. I nod and kiss her head softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it is princess. I know. Daddy will be okay.” I mutter to her and she nods. I set her on the floor and she runs over to play with her toys in front of Ron who plays with her. I let a soft smile form on my face as I watch her, before making myself a drink. I set my hands on the edge of the counter gripping tightly as I let my head drop. I feel someone walk over to me and set their hand on my back. I look up and see Harry watching me carefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” He asks and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’ll be fine. I just need to know if she is pregnant or not.” I mutter and Harry nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what it’s like, but I can imagine it isn’t fun.” He tells me and I shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is nothing compared to what you’ve been through.” I admit and he shrugs his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone goes through different shit. Don’t measure how you react based on others. Just do what you have too.” Harry says and I give him a weak smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Harry.” I say and he nods. He walks back over to Draco and Ron who were playing with Pandora. I hear the quarters open and I see Luna, Hermione and Neville walk in. I stand up straighter as I see Neville behind Luna. I watch him closely as Luna sets the bag on the table and pulls out a box. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go take it. I’ll be out in a minute.” She whispers and everyone nods. Neville sits down with Ron and Hermione as Ginny walks over to me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll get through this, no matter what the outcome is.” She tells me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. Is it selfish to say I hope she isn’t pregnant? Because then there isn’t a constant reminder of what she did with him?” I ask softly and Ginny shakes her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that’d be a normal reaction.” Ginny tells me and I nod slightly. I lean against the counter and run a hand through my hair as I stare into the distance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy, daddy look!” I hear Pandora call so I look down and see her clutching a piece of paper. I set my mug on the table as I crouch down to her level. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do princess?” I ask her as she leans into my arms holding the paper. I take it from her hands and kiss her temple as I look at the paper. I see two taller stick figures and a smaller one between them, with squiggles around them. I smile softly seeing the scars on one of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this mummy and daddy?” I ask her with a wide smile and she nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Das daddy, das mummy and das me!” Pandora says with a wide smile and I kiss her head softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess this is beautiful!” I tell her and she giggles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we put it on the fridge okay?” I ask her and she nods rapidly. I lift her onto my hip holding her tightly as I pin the picture to the fridge softly. I see Pandora rest her head on my shoulder and her eyes close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You tired little one?” I ask and she nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wave goodbye, and then you can take a nap okay?” I say to her and carry her to where everyone is. Ginny kisses Pandora’s head softly and Draco does the same. Jacob hugs her softly and Harry waves goodbye. Pandora waves goodbye to them all and I carry her to her room. I change her into her PJ’s quickly before lying her down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy?” She asks me and I nod kneeling next to her bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I luv woo.” She tells me and I smile softly. I press a kiss to her temple softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too princess. Do you want me to read you a story?” I ask her and she nods. I reach over and grab her favourite book off the counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Rainbow Fish. A long way out in the deep blue sea there lived a fish. Not just an ordinary fish, but the most beautiful fish in the entire ocean.” I read to her softly as she cuddles into my arm looking at the picture on the page. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His scales were every shade of blue and green and purple, with sparkling silver scales among them.” I say gently and turn the page. I get through about a quarter of the book before I hear Pandora’s soft snores from besides me. I kiss her head softly, closing my eyes briefly before I stand up carefully. I set the book on the counter and walk to the door, glancing back at her for a minute before I walk outside pulling the door to, but leaving it open ajar in case she woke up. I let out a deep breath and take my glasses off the counter, sliding them on my face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You only wear those if you’re stressed.” Hermione tells me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” I mutter sitting down on the armchair with my elbows on my knees, twisting my wedding ring in my fingers as I stare at the floor. The room falls silent, with only the ticking of the clock on the wall to break it. Everyone stays quiet as we wait for Luna to exit the bedroom. Minutes feel like hours as they pass by, nobody daring to break the silence. Finally the bedroom door opens and Neville and I stand up quickly watching her. I see her holding the test in her hand as she glances up at me. I see her eyes fill with tears and I collapse in the chair knowing what it meant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“P-positive.” She whispers and I close my eyes tightly as I move my hands to the back of my head, resting my elbows on my knees. I let out a deep breath as Neville walks over to Luna, taking the test and looking for himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is brilliant!” Neville says and I scoff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah for some of us.” I mutter standing up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh piss of Black. Just because you’re mad this baby isn’t yours.” Neville says and I growl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Lovegood-Black to you, Longbottom. And the fact the baby MAY NOT be mine, isn’t my fucking issue. My issue is that it may be YOURS.” I tell him, moving over to him and standing a few inches from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My family was happy, we were happy. Then you came along and ruined it.” I mutter and I see him smirk softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna clearly wasn’t happy. Not if she came to me. Not if she needed me over you.” Neville whispers and I reach up punching him roughly. He falls onto the ground and Draco and Jacob run over grabbing my arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“GEORGE STOP!” Ginny shouts standing in front of me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay away from my daughter and my wife Longbottom. That baby may be yours, but it also may be mine. Don’t get your fucking hopes up.” I hiss at him as Ron helps him up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, you need to leave.” Ron says to him and he nods wiping the blood from his face. I watch him carefully as he walks past me to leave. I let out a deep sigh, looking down at my fist seeing the broken bone that I had caused. Luna takes my hand and sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll fix it.” She mutters and I move my hand from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t bother. I need some air, I’m going for a walk.” I mutter grabbing my coat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George please.” Luna whispers and I shake my head. I slide my coat over my shoulders and walk out of the quarters. I let out a deep sigh as I stalk through the castle corridors and headed out to the forbidden forest. I walk through the large trees of the forest, feeling the atmosphere around me change the further I got. Once I was far enough through the trees, I take my jacket off, setting it on the floor. I roll the sleeves of my shirt up to past my elbow and look around, letting out a loud scream to warn the animals that I was here. I pant roughly as I look at one of the large oak trees in front of me, before punching it roughly. I clench my fists tightly and begin unleashing my anger on the tree. I see pieces of bark fly from beneath my fists, landing on the floor around me. I feel my hand radiate in pain and I rest my head against the tree, letting my body fill with pain. I turn around and slide down the tree hiding my face in my hands as I cry out, letting my sobs leave my body. I feel my shoulders shake roughly as I bury my face in my arms, my emotions overflowing every other urge I had. Luna was pregnant again, and there was a high chance that it wouldn’t be mine. How the fuck was I supposed to explain that to Pandora? I knew she’d be excited to be a big sister, but how do I tell her that it may not be mine? What if this thing broke Luna and I, even though we just got married? I feel my head fill with unpleasant and dark thoughts that I try to ignore. I hear faint footsteps pounding against the ground, slowly growing closer and louder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George!?” I hear Ginny shout as she runs around. I let my cries continue and I finally hear her stop running. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh merlin George.” She mutters as she collapses to her knees in front of me. Ginny wraps her arms around me and pulls me into her, letting me cry into her chest. She presses a soft kiss to my head, resting her own head on mine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-she’s pregnant… With his baby.” I whisper weakly and Ginny shakes her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know that. We don’t know who’s baby this is.” Ginny mutters and I shake my head pulling away and wiping my eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it. I can feel it, here.” I tell her pointing to my chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna needs you right now, and so does Pandora. You can’t let this get in between your relationship with your wife and daughter.” Ginny tells me and I sigh feeling the pain shooting through my hands. I look down at my hands, seeing them bloodied. I let out a deep sigh and stand up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The moon is tonight. You need to go to Madam Pomfrey soon.” Ginny says and I nod slightly. I tuck my hands into the pockets of my coat, ignoring the pain that shot through my hands at any movement I made. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The rest of the group is with Luna. Jacob and I came to find you.” Ginny says and I nod. She interlocks our arms as we walk back. I see Jacob waiting at the trees looking around rapidly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe! I found him.” Ginny calls out. I see him snap his attention to us and let out a sigh of relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thank Merlin.” He mutters running over to me. He hugs me tightly and I stand still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s get you to Madam Pomfrey. The moon is soon.” He says and I nod, staying silent. Jacob rests his hand on my back as the three of us walk towards the infirmary. Once we arrive I walk in and lie down on the usual bed, bringing my knees to my chest and rest my head on them, wrapping my arms around my legs. Jacob and Ginny sit either side of me but stay in silence as Madam Pomfrey walks over to me tutting at the state of my hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” She asks and I shrug staring into the distance. She glances at Jacob and Ginny who both shake their heads. Madam Pomfrey begins to heal my wounds the best she can before glancing at the clock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We better head to the shack. Say goodbye to your friends.” Madam Pomfrey tells me and I nod slightly. I get out of the bed and crack my neck, grabbing the bag of clothes that I kept in the infirmary for my transitions. I toss it over my shoulder  before waving at Ginny and Jacob slightly. They give me weak smiles before I walk out of the infirmary with Madam Pomfrey. I stare at the ground as we walk, feeling the bones in my body begin to shift as the moon rises higher in the sky. The two of us walk in silence down to the shack and I open the door. I set my bag on the side and look out of the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what’s happening with you George, but I hope you’re okay.” Madam Pomfrey tells me and I give her a weak smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will be at some point. I just don’t know when.” I admit and she nods. She closes the door behind her as she leaves, and casts sealing and protective charms on the shack as her footprints echo down the pathway. I let out a deep sigh and pull my shirt off feeling my wolf coming to the surface. I feel my bones shift and pop into place and my neck twitch. I close my eyes and sink to my knees, letting the wolf inside of me take over my body as it did every month, slowly losing consciousness.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>June 25th 1997</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I feel the sun hit the corner of my face, shining in my eye. I lift my hand to my face, sitting up, feeling the pain radiating through my body. I look around and see the pools of blood in front of the door. I crawl over, feeling the shooting pain surge through my leg. I look down and see the large bone in my right leg pressed tightly against my skin. I groan softly and move my bag over, pulling a clean shirt from the bag. I slide it over my body and attempt to pull my shorts over my body, trying to ignore the radiating pain through my leg. I close my eyes and drag myself over to the wall waiting for Madam Pomfrey to arrive and help me. I let out a deep sigh and move my hand to my face, moving my hair from my eyes. I hear the door unlock so I open my eyes, seeing Madam Pomfrey and Ginny looking around for me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Madam Pomfrey! I found him!” Ginny calls as she walks into the room I was in. I offer her a weak smile as she stands to the side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin George. Bad moon huh?” Madam Pomfrey asks me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently so.” I mutter. Madam Pomfrey nods and kneels besides me, as Ginny moves over sitting on the mattress besides me, taking my hand and pulling her wand from her pocket. She casts a quick healing spell and I groan in pain as Madam Pomfrey moves my leg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a broken leg. You’ll have to wear a cast and use crutches for a while. Even your Lycanthropy can’t heal that quickly.” She tells me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, we need to get you to the Infirmary. Ginny, can you head into the castle and get Professor McGonagall?” Madam Pomfrey asks her and Ginny nods. She quickly leaves and I turn my head looking out at the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna came to speak to me last night, after your transformation began.” Madam Pomfrey tells me and I nod slightly, furrowing my eyebrows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna is pregnant again, right?” She asks and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t that a good thing?” The healer asks me and I sigh, moving my left leg feeling the pain shooting up my body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna cheated on me, back in May. There’s a high possibility that the baby isn’t mine, and something inside of me is telling me it isn’t mine. The wolf inside of me can feel it.” I admit and Madam Pomfrey nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why the damage would be so bad to you this moon.” Madam Pomfrey says and I nod softly resting my head back. I hear Ginny walking down the corridor closely followed by another set of footsteps. The door opens and I see Professor McGonagall and Ginny walk inside. I offer her a weak smile and she nods in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He can’t walk on that Minerva. It’s broken badly, any movement to it could worsen it.” Madam Pomfrey explains and Professor McGonagall nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can levitate him over to the infirmary if needed.” McGonagall suggests and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can walk. I just need help with my right side.” I say and the two nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can help him.” Ginny explains and the two nod once again. I carefully set my arm on the wall and push up, keeping my leg stable. Once I stood up tall, Ginny wraps her arm around my waist and holds my arm so I keep steady. Madam Pomfrey performs a small charm to keep my leg still and I see Madam Pomfrey grab my bag from the floor. I offer them a weak smile and Ginny and I slowly begin the track back to the castle from the shack. I feel the wind flowing through the air as Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey walk ahead of us in an intense discussion about something, casting soft glances back to me. I hear Ginny let out a soft sigh as we finally arrive in the Infirmary. I set myself back on one of the beds, lifting myself to the end and sighing deeply, letting my body relax. Ginny sits besides me as Madam Pomfrey pulls the curtain around my bed to give us some privacy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to check the extent of your injuries.” Madam Pomfrey says and I nod pulling my shirt off, hearing Ginny gasp at the state of my body. I look down, seeing the deep cuts lining my body, and the deep black bruises covering my ribs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like the wolf of me wanted out.” I say with a weak joke and Ginny rolls her eyes, letting a soft smile form on her face. I smile softly as Madam Pomfrey applies dittany to the open cuts and performs charms to accelerate the healing of my bones. Once it comes to my leg, Madam Pomfrey rolls my shorts up my leg and gives me a weak smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is going to hurt.” She tells me and I nod. I grip the end of the bed tightly as Madam Pomfrey pulls my leg to straighten it out. I cry out in pain, feeling the breath being knocked from my lungs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good Merlin that hurt.” I grit out, moving my head forward to my knees as I let the pain sink in. Madam Pomfrey quickly puts leg in a cast whilst McGonagall walks over with a pair of crutches, offering a weak smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When is he able to leave?” Ginny asks softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want him to get some good sleep, so I want to keep him for a few hours. I’ll give him a sleeping drought so he’s able to sleep.” Madam Pomfrey says and I rub my face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pandora is here. Please, I’ll sleep tonight I promise, I just need my daughter right now.” I beg Madam Pomfrey and she sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to stay here, but if you can get someone to bring your daughter here you can spend time with her.” Madam Pomfrey tells me and I nod with a weak smile. Ginny stands up and quickly leaves to get Pandora. I set my head back and close my eyes softly as I wait. A few minutes later I hear footsteps approach so I open my eyes, seeing Luna carrying Pandora, with Ginny close behind. I see Pandora’s face light up as she sees me and I smile widely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi baby girl!” I say and take her from Luna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi daddy!” She says hugging me tightly. I groan slightly but hug back, not caring about the pain. I kiss her temple softly as she sits on my lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be careful princess, daddy has a poor leg.” I tell her and she nods looking at the cast covering it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad moon?” Luna asks and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is daddy otay?” Pandora asks me and I smile softly rubbing her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy’s perfectly fine munchkin. I just had a bad night.” I say and she nods cuddling into me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Pandora, how about you and I go find a surprise for daddy?” Ginny suggests feeling the tension between Luna and I. Pandora nods and carefully climbs off my bed taking Ginny’s hand and the two walk off. Luna sits on the bed next to me taking my hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk to me.” She asks and I sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have HIS baby growing inside of you Luna.” I mutter and she sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t know who’s baby it is.” She tells me and I run my hand through my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’s his, it’s a constant reminder of what you did. Of the fact you took your clothes off and slept with him.” I tell her and she nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but he isn’t the one I want. You are George. No matter what happens.” Luna tells me cupping my cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s like we can’t fucking escape it Luna. We can’t escape HIM. There’s always something that brings him back. I can’t cope with it anymore.” I admit, feeling my eyes well with tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” She asks me softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At first it was Diagon Alley, when he wrapped his arms around you in my first year, asserting his dominance. Then that time in the corridor when the quidditch game was happening and you wanted to go to the library with me. Then the times in Hogsmeade after you broke up with him where he still treated you like he was yours. After we actually got together, it just got WORSE Luna. Can’t you see that?” I ask her and she sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did notice that.” She admits and I sit up slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We cannot escape him. And the more time we have to deal with him, the less I think I can cope.” I admit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what do you wanna do about it?” Luna asks me softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’m gonna take a week or so away. I’ll clear it with Dumbledore and McGonagall, Kingsley wrote to me about a mission. I just need to be away from him, so I can get my head straight.” I tell her and she nods looking at the ring on my finger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, George. Please don’t forget that. Even after everything we’ve been through.” Luna says and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t. I’ll be here until tomorrow night, when Pandora goes. Then I’ll go to the ministry.” I explain and she nods kissing my cheek softly. Ginny and Pandora walk over to us again and I smile softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy look!” Pandora says holding a chocolate frog box. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah! Did auntie Ginny get you a chocolate frog?” I ask as Ginny lifts her onto the bed. I set her next to me and she nodded while holding the box closely watching it. I press a soft kiss to her temple and close my eyes absorbing the moment. I wrap my arms around Pandora’s waist and pull her into my body as she plays with the box, as Ginny talks to me about the upcoming quidditch games. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know how long you’re in the cast for?” Luna asks me and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Madam Pomfrey said even my Lycanthropy couldn’t heal this quickly, so probably a few weeks, a month or two. I don’t know.” I say with a weak shrug as Pandora begins messing with my wedding ring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you two discussed it yet?” Ginny asks hesitantly and I look down with a soft nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to just get away for a week or so. I’m gonna go work in the ministry with the Lycanthropy department. I’ll be back next week, they’re going on a mission and they need me to be there and help them.” I explain and Ginny nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just… Just be safe?” She asks and I nod softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always.” I tell her and Ginny nods softly. I feel Pandora cuddle into me and let out a soft yawn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You tired princess?” I ask her and she nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you come lie down with Daddy, until Grandma gets here okay?” I tell her and she nods moving next to me. She cuddles into my chest and I kiss her head softly, wrapping my arm around her securely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so good with her.” Luna tells me and I offer her a weak smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s my everything.” I admit and Luna smiles softly with a nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We know, everyone can see it.” Ginny tells me and I nod softly. I move my hands through Pandora’s hair and as she sleeps, hearing her let out soft snores as Luna and Ginny get into an intense discussion about something I paid no attention to. I close my eyes and lean back in the bed, being careful of Pandora and eventually fall asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I wake up several hours later feeling Pandora playing with my fingers again. I rub my face softly as I kiss her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi princess.” I mutter and she smiles widely seeing me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi daddy!” Pandora says and hugs me softly. I rub her back gently and run a hand through her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pandora why don’t you give daddy his surprise?” Luna suggests and Pandora nods rapidly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Otay mummy!” She says standing up carefully. Luna passes her the box and she turns to face me with a wide smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Appy Birfday Daddy!” Pandora tells me and I smile kissing her temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you baby girl. Do you wanna help me open it?” I ask her and she nods. I carefully move her onto my lap. I carefully open the paper, letting Pandora pull on some of it, showing the black box inside. Pandora begins messing with the ribbon off the box as  pull the lid off, seeing the leather bracelet inside. I lift it up, seeing a small metal plate on the side, so I turn to look at it, feeling the metal cool my skin. I smile softly to myself seeing the engraving on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“#1 Daddy.” I say with a soft smile and Pandora nods happily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pandora picked it out all by herself.” Luna tells me and I smile wrapping it around my wrist and tightening the small ropes safely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you princess. I promise you I’ll never take it off, okay? I’ll wear it forever.” I tell Pandora who nods hugging me tightly. I smile softly and kiss her temple. I look over and see the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bella should be here soon to pick up Pandora.” Luna says and I nod slightly, keeping my arms wrapped around Pandora as Ginny reads a book to her. I watch Pandora as she runs her fingers over the photos in the book paying attention deeply into what Ginny was telling her. I hear a loud crack from outside the Infirmary and see my mum walk inside with Tonks. I give them a weak smile as they walk over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nana!” I hear Pandora call, and a wide smile forming on my mum's face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s my beautiful grand-baby!” Mum says lifting Pandora up and setting her on her hip as she cuddles her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad moon huh?” Tonks asks, tapping the cast on my leg. I nod slightly glancing at Luna softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about I take Pandora to the quarters to pack her bag, Luna can come with us to make sure we have everything.” Ginny suggests and mum nods passing Pandora to her. The two of them walk out of the infirmary with Pandora between them. Mum sits to the left of me and Tonks sits on the bed besides my leg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s happened, you can feel the tension from across the school.” Mum tells me and I sigh running a hand through my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna’s pregnant again.” I tell her softly and she sits up taller. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again? George, you’ve only had Pandora for a year!” Mum says and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know, but there’s something else.” I mutter and Tonks takes my hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It might not be yours?” Tonks says and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you know?” I ask and she smiles softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can tell by the way you said it. When you came to us about Luna being pregnant with Pandora, you had this sort of glow around you, you don’t have that with this baby.” Tonks admits and I nod, rubbing my face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything else you want to tell us? Like how this baby isn’t yours?” Mum asks, taking my hand softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna cheated on me in May, she was doing it for about 3 weeks. I walked in on her having sex with Neville after she didn’t show up to the Great Hall as she always did.” I explain and mum nods sitting up taller. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Longbottom?” Mum asks and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s why your moon was so bad?” Tonks asks me and I nod. Ginny walks back in with Luna, with Pandora in between them swinging from their hands. Luna had Pandora’s bag tossed over her shoulder and sends mum a weak smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Tonks, Professor Lupin is outside for you.” Ginny says and Tonks nods excusing herself from the conversation. Pandora crawls onto mum’s lap and messes with her rings as Luna sits on the opposite side, and Ginny stands at the end of my bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did George tell you?” Luna asks softly fiddling with her engagement ring, the nerves prominent in her tone of voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I only told her about the news yesterday, I didn’t tell her the other thing.” I tell Luna and she nods softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What other thing?” Mum probes and I glance down at my hand, twirling my wedding ring as my mum tracks her eyes to my hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a wedding ring!?” She asks me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna and I got married last month. We know it wasn’t going to solve all the problems that we had, but we knew it was a start to fixing them and working towards proving to each other that we really are in this for the long run. No matter what Luna does I will always love her Mum.” I say and Mum nods softly watching me as I talk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Son, I know. I just wish I could have been there.” Mum says and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll have another ceremony after we finish school, maybe a few years later so everyone can be there, we haven’t decided yet.” I admit and Luna nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bella we better get Pandora to the house. Narcissa and mum are coming over soon to see her.” Tonks tells mum and she nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say bye bye to mummy and daddy until friday.” Bella says letting Pandora down. She runs over to Luna hugging her tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye bye mummy! Love you!” Pandora says kissing her cheek softly. Luna runs a hand through her hair, pressing a gentle kiss to her head and holding her tightly. Pandora moves over to the bed, climbing up next to me and wrapping her arms around my neck hugging me tightly. I wrap my arms around Pandora's body hugging her tightly. I rest a hand on her head softly as I hold her close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye daddy.” Pandora whispers and I kiss her temple softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye princess. Be good for Nana and your cousins okay? I love you beyond words.” I tell Pandora as I move her hair off her face. She nods, kissing my cheek softly before carefully getting off the bed. She takes Tonks’ hand as mum picks up her bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll bring her back on Friday, don’t worry. Pandora will be okay.” Bella assures us and I nod with a weak smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. Be safe okay? If you have any problems tell me or get Tonks to find me, I'll be there in a heartbeat.” I tell her truthfully and she nods. The two of them walk out of the infirmary and I hear a loud crack from outside the door. I let out a deep breath, running a hand through my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t get easier, no matter how many times we say goodbye.” I mutter and Luna nods, interlocking our hands together. I press a soft kiss to the ring on her finger, before turning in the bed, swinging my legs over the side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gin, can you pass me those crutches?” I ask her and she nods standing up to take them. I see Madam Pomfrey walk over and offer me a soft smile. I slide the crutches under my arms and hold them tightly as I stand up, adjusting to the pressure shift. Ginny wraps her arm around mine as I get used to the feeling and Luna stands besides me watching me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll feel weird for a few days, but you should be able to adjust to it quickly. Now, you need to drink these for the next two days to make sure you get enough sleep, and also this every morning.” Madam Pomfrey says passing the small vials to Luna. Three of which consisted of a dark green liquid, the others containing a bright yellow mixture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor Snape will deliver your Wolfsbane to your dorm later today.” Madam Pomfrey tells me and I nod taking all the information in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Madam Pomfrey. If I have any other problems I’ll come to you.” I tell her and she nods giving me a soft smile. Luna grabs the bag off the floor besides my bed and I slowly make my way out of the infirmary, with Ginny and Luna on either side of me. The three of us walk in silence up to the Ravenclaw common room, listening only to the murmuring of the portraits, or the footsteps of students moving from classroom to classroom. Once we arrive, Luna lets the three of us in and I move over to the armchair by the entrance, letting out a soft groan. I set the crutches next to me, resting them against the arm of the chair, before closing my eyes and running a hand through my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna be okay?” Ginny asks and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll probably just go and sleep. I’m exhausted.” I explain and Ginny nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll let the others know. We’ll come check on you later okay?” Ginny says and I nod. She presses a kiss to my cheek and squeezes my arm softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you later.” She tells me before leaving. I sigh softly and stand up with my crutches carefully making my way towards the stairs to my dorm. I hear Luna stand behind me carefully as I take the steps one by one, finally reaching my dorm. I push the door open and head inside. I move over to my bed, sitting down on it and letting out a breath. I lean my crutches against my desk and sit back in my bed, leaning up against my pillows, as Luna sets my bag on my trunk, sitting on the end of my bed watching me softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should probably go to sleep.” I mutter and Luna nods, grabbing one of the vials Madam Pomfrey gave her. She passes it to me and I uncork it, giving her a soft smile before lifting it to my lips and drinking the liquid inside. I set the cork and the vial on the desk besides me and close my eyes, letting my body relax slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I really am.” Luna says and I sigh slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you are.” I mutter keeping my eyes closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never wanted any of this to happen I promise you. I just wanted you, and I didn’t know how to tell you what I wanted without making you think I didn’t love you.” She says, interlocking our hands together. I nod watching her carefully, letting my eyes outline her face, seeing the lines in her forehead as she furrowed her eyebrows. I lift my hand to her cheek, running my finger over her jawline softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, okay? I know you didn’t INTEND for any of this to happen. I know you didn’t intend for this to happen, but it has done. And we’ll get through this together, no matter what. I just need time to think it through and evaluate what to do with the information.” I tell her truthfully and she nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, and you can have as much time as you need. I just need you to know that I love you beyond words.” Luna tells me and I nod leaning up and pressing my lips to hers softly. She wraps her arms around my neck softly and I move my hands to her hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll get through this. Together. The way we should do as a married couple.” I tell Luna and she nods resting her head on mine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you beyond words.” Luna whispers and I smile gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too. Now come lie down. I need to get some sleep, and I sleep better with you in my arms.” I admit and Luna smiles softly. I open my arms for her and she lies inside them, setting her head on my chest. I wrap my arms around her waist holding her tightly and closing my eyes, pressing my lips to her temple to give her a gentle kiss before we both fall asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. The Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>June 26th 1997</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I look around my dorm checking my bag was packed for the week, before slinging it over my shoulder. I grab my crutches from against my desk and rest them under my arms, adjusting to the weight shift and carefully head down into the Common Room. I see Luna and Jacob in an intense discussion, the atmosphere of the common room dark. I let out a weak sigh as I carefully walk down the stairs adjusting the bag on my shoulders. I see Jacob glance over at me standing up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t stop your conversation on my behalf.” I mutter walking towards the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George, wait.” Jacob says grabbing my arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let go of me Jacob.” I tell him seriously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s gotten into you?” He asks and I roll my eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. Why would it matter.” I ask him as I turn to face him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got places to be, I haven’t got time for this.” I tell him and walk away. I hear Luna and Jacob following behind me, picking up their conversation again in hushed tones. I roll my eyes and walk into the Great Hall, seeing Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny and Ron waiting for me, with Neville sat on the end of the table staring at me. I glare at him slightly, seeing the smirk on his face as he sees Luna walk into the hall. I move over to Ginny, leaning my crutches against the table and taking my bag off my shoulders. I rest it on the table and carefully lean my foot on the floor. I crack my neck and pull something out of my bag and set it on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you do me a favour while I’m gone?” I ask Hermione who nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give this to Pandora, tell her daddy’s sorry he couldn’t be there this weekend and that he’s gonna be busy?” I ask her, passing my quidditch jersey from the past several years that was now too short. I feel Ginny and Luna glance up at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not going to be back this weekend?” Luna asks and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Change in plans. I’ll be home next week.” I mutter, tossing my bag over my shoulder again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George..” Ginny mutters and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine. I’ll be home as soon as I can.” I say putting my crutches under my arms again and shifting the weight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go.” I say and Ginny stands up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m coming with you.” Luna says and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you aren’t. You’re staying here.” I tell her seriously and she shakes her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going two weeks without you, Pandora needs you, I need you!” Luna says and I run a hand through my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You cannot help with this mission. You’re pregnant. You have to stay here and you need to stay safe.” I tell her truthfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’m coming with you.” Ginny says standing up. I sigh and crack my neck. I keep silent as Jacob shakes his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ginny you can’t.” Jacob pleads with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George is my brother, I’m NOT letting him go through this alone right now. I’m sorry Jacob, but I’m going.” Ginny says cupping his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re serious about coming with me, you need to pack a bag for two weeks. I leave in a few minutes.” I tell Ginny and she nods. She rushes up to the dorm room to pack and I lean against the table. Jacob moves and stands in front of me with his arms crossed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You keep her safe, understood? You may be my best friend, but she’s the love of my life. If anyone even lays a FINGER on her to hurt her, I’m coming for you, do you hear me?” Jacob asks and I roll my eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll be fine Jacob. Back off.” I tell him. I see Neville walk over to Luna, resting his hand on her stomach softly and I close my eyes trying to ignore him. Ginny returns a few minutes later and Jacob hugs her tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, be safe. Write to me whenever you can.” Jacob whispers to her and she nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will babe, I will. I’ll be safe, I’ll be fine.” Ginny says as she kisses him softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to go.” I tell Ginny seriously and she nods. Ginny says goodbye to everyone and the two of us head to McGonagall’s office to use the Floo network. We walk into the office and close the door behind us. I grab a handful of the powder and carefully get into the fireplace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nymphadora Tonks office.” I tell Ginny clearly and she nods paying attention. I toss the powder down and see the green flames engulf me. I step out of the fireplace in Tonks office seeing her watching me. I see the fireplace light up besides me as Ginny walks out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were coming alone.” Tonks questions and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told him he wasn’t going alone. He’s injured and him being alone isn’t a smart choice right now.” Ginny explains and Tonks nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Kingsley is waiting for us.” Tonks tells us and we nod following her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what exactly is this mission?” Ginny asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The werewolf pack that I’m in charge of is going to be working with the order to gather information across the country. Each trio will be assigned an order member to talk with and convene.” I tell Ginny and she nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what are you here for?” She asks and I crack my neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The wolves that are being used are all in my pack. That bond was formed the day after I recruited them. They listen to me and only me. Kingsley needs me to give them orders, and if they know I’m there to back them up they’re stronger. It’s why we don’t send them alone. We send them in trio’s because they’re stronger.” I explain and Ginny nods. The three of us walk in silence to the meeting room and Tonks opens the door. I look inside and see the remaining members of the order sitting around, and my wolf pack stood in the corner whispering to themselves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ginny?” I hear Molly ask as she stands up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mum? Dad?” Ginny asks, confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here!?” Arthur asks standing besides his wife. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I came with George, I wasn’t letting him go alone today, he’s injured.” Ginny says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny isn’t going into the field. I assure you of that.” I tell them and they nod watching me carefully. I turn around and see my wolf pack watching me carefully, standing straight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take your seats we have a lot to discuss.” I tell them and they nod taking their seats to the left of me. Ginny sits to my right and Tonks sits between Remus and Sirius. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr Black, I’m glad you’re here.” Kingsley tells me and I nod shaking his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minister.” I say as he takes his seat opposite me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re aware of the mission?” Kingsley tells me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me Minister, what exactly IS the mission” Oscar asks us and I glance at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll allow you to explain Mr Black.” Kingsley says and I nod standing up with my crutches and making my way to the projector as Tonks turns it on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s been rumours across the country about dark magic being used to gather information for Voldemort. Since Werewolves are classed as dark creatures in the ministry still, we’re going to use our lycanthropy to our advantage, for the advantage of the ministry.” I explain to them and they nod watching me carefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to split you guys into trios, you’ll work together with a member of the Order and any information you find you’ll tell them and they’ll report back to me and Kingsley. You’ll be gone for two weeks, you’ll be back for the next moon.” I tell them and they nod. I switch to the final slide showing the trios as Tonks sets a large map across the table. I split the pack into trios and Kingsley assigns them an order member. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sirius, you’ll be with Oscar, Josie and Elijah.” Kingsley says and they nod making notes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, one thing you need to realise about us lycanthropes is we’re FIERCELY protective of our pack. Everyone here has pack bonds. Oscar is my 2nd in command and Mariah is his 2nd in command. Anything that I tell these guys to do, they will do without hesitation. They have the command if they fear someone or something will hurt any member of their trio, they will attack.” I tell the order members who nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you wanna stay on our good sides, avoid mentioning our families or loved ones. I mean it.” I tell them truthfully and they nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pack your bags, you leave tonight.” I tell the pack and they nod standing up and leaving the room, with the remaining order member staying sat down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a lot of responsibility for a kid don’t you think Kingsley?” One of the older Order members says and I scoff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A kid?” I ask with a smirk and they nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re what, 17?” he asks and I smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s hardly qualified to be an Auror, let alone run a pack of wolves and a mission, Kingsley this is insane!” The guy says and I see Sirius sit up holding his hands tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know, George has gone through more in his lifetime than you have Mundungus. He also completed the entire Auror training, in a year, whilst completing in the Triwizard tournament. So I’d appreciate it if you didn’t disrespect my family.” Tonks says and Mundungus’ face drops. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s related to both of you?” He asks and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re my cousins. What have you been through in your life Mundungus?” I ask him with a smirk sitting forward in my seat, resting my arms on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Petty crime.” He mutters and I nod, pulling my shirt off, so he could see the scars across my body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crucio curse, times 2. Monthly full moon transformations since I was 6 years old. Burns from a dragon. Cuts from merpeople. Killing Curse, shot by my father.” I say pointing at the lightning scar on my ribs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have suffered more in my 17 years of existence, than you have. Be careful what you say to me next time.” I tell him seriously as his face drops seeing the scars across my body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you got hit by the killing curse how didn’t it kill you?” Molly asks me as I pull my shirt back over my head. I give her a soft smile as I sit back in my chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since my father shot the curse at me, he didn’t have the balls to fully mean it. The curse was only partially effective. Since I’m a lycanthrope, my body is half controlled by my wolf. The curse Fenrir Greyback shot at me, killed part of my human form and allowed my wolf to take control.” I say as I shift my hand into my wolf paw, hearing the group gasp, besides Tonks, Sirius, Kingsley, Remus and Ginny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re able to shift at will?” Arthur asks and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have been for the past year. I’m only partially aware of what I’m doing in my wolf form, and I’m still heavily affected by the moon cycle.” I explain and they nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyone else wish to doubt George’s ability to lead this mission?” Kingsley asks and everyone shakes their heads. I nod and stand up with my crutches and walk outside and meet the wolf pack. I see Oscar watchin me carefully and I move over to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready for this?” I ask him and he nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We won’t let you down.” He tells me and I nod patting his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you wont. Now listen to me. ANY information you get will be sent straight to Kingsley and I. If anyone has any fears or qualms about this mission, get them out now, as when you’re on the field we’ll have limited contact with you so we don’t blow your cover. You are to use whatever you need too to find information, but avoid harming people if you can. The OOTP member you’re assigned too will let you know details of where you’re going. Listen to your senses. You’ll feel out of place, you’ll feel fear and you’ll sense something is wrong, you’re going to dark places across the country. Just remember, you have a pack. You are STRONGER because of the pack bonds, got it?” I tell them and they nod. I nod softly as the Order members file out of the meeting room and meet up with their trio of wolves. I move back over to Kingsley as he watches them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You sure they’re up to this?” He asks me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d bet my life on it. They’re ready for this. And I know they won’t disappoint me. They’ll get the information we need to stop this guy.” I mutter and he nods. He walks off and I keep my eyes on my pack as they talk to their members, seeing Ginny and Tonks talking to Arthur and Molly. I rub my neck softly as Remus walks over standing next to me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard the news.” He tells me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds about right.” I mutter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not gonna be easy, but just remember Pandora needs you, she needs both of you.” He tells me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Remus?” I ask as he turns away. He nods turning back to face me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you been sleeping with my cousin?” I ask him, raising my eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what?” Remus asks me, his face dropping slightly. I smirk gently and look over at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not stupid. I know what’s going on between you. I don’t care if you’re dating her. Just look after her. She deserves that.” I tell him and he nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I will.” He says and I nod. Remus walks off and I turn and head back into the meeting room looking over the plans one last time. I hear cracks occurring outside as people begin apparating away. I run a hand through my hair, setting my crutches on the floor besides me as I sit down grabbing my notepad and writing some notes down. I hear several people walk into the room and take their seats around the table, beginning their own conversations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Messages probably won’t come through until around 7am tomorrow morning, you should all go to sleep.” Kingsley tells us all and everyone else nods standing up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tomorrow, I’m gonna work on deciphering some messages.” I tell everyone and they nod walking out of the room. I let out a soft sigh as I set my quill down taking my glasses out of my pocket and setting them over my eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to talk.” I hear Ginny say and I rub my temples softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not right now Ginny, please.” I mutter and she shakes her head sitting in front of me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, now. This isn’t normal.” She tells me and I sigh pushing my glasses up my face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re changing George, we can all see it.” Ginny tells me and I lean back in my chair, folding my arms over my chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want from me Ginny? Seriously? Because ever since we all found out Luna was pregnant, you’ve ALL been secretive with me. You’ve all been whispering behind my back, having private conversations about me, glancing sideways at me when I walk into a room. It’s fucking TIRING!” I tell her and she nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have been, I’m not going to lie to you about it. But we do it because we care, George. You haven’t been the same. It’s been two days since you found out about Luna’s pregnancy and we’re all on edge around you! We don’t know if you’re gonna snap around us, we don’t know if we can mention anything around you!” Ginny says and I tug my hair roughly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know how this feels, you don’t know what it’s like to be in this position!” I tell her and she nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then tell me! Because I want to help you but I can’t! You’re a brother to me and all I know is that you’re hurting and I can’t help you!” Ginny tells me as tears form in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t Gin… if I do I’ll break down, I can’t.” I tell her weakly and she shakes her head taking my hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can. You can talk to me, you know this.” Ginny says interlocking our hands together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It hurts Ginny. The love of my life slept with my nemesis!” I tell her feeling tears fill my eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She laid down and had sex with him for three weeks! She let him cum inside her, she let him leave marks on her body without a single fucking regard to me, to PANDORA! She did that to me I can forgive, but she did that to my little girl. Pandora doesn’t understand this, how am I supposed to explain to her that she’s getting a sibling, but someone else is going to look after her and she won’t be with Pandora all the time? How am I meant to tell my baby girl what her mother did? How am I meant to look at Luna the same way?” I ask her letting my tears fall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George... “ Ginny says softly and I wipe my eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everytime I see her, or I see Pandora, or I see Neville, I’m reminded of what I saw. I can’t close my fucking eyes without seeing it Ginny. I can’t keep lying to myself about it. It’s broken me. I’m not the same man I was before this happened.” I admit wiping my eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why haven’t you told anyone this?” Ginny asks me softly and I let out a weak laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? And let Neville know he’s gotten under my skin? Let my baby girl see that daddy isn’t as strong as he lets out? Let the only person keeping me alive right now know that daddy couldn’t fix everything? Let the group know that the person who’s supposed to be the strongest, the one who’s supposed to be the backbone of the entire group is crumbling every single fucking day? I have too many people that rely on me Ginny. I can’t show this shit it’s taken for a fucking weakness. I have an entire PACK of 12 werewolves that need me to be strong.” I tell her throwing my glasses across the room, seeing them smash. I let out a deep sigh as I run a hand through my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know that’s how you felt..” Ginny tells me softly and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because nobody needed to know.” I tell her softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bella doesn’t even know that, nobody did.” I tell her and she moves to sit next to me, wrapping her arms around me hugging me tightly. I bury my face into her neck closing my eyes as my tears fall. I wrap my arms around her waist hugging her tightly. I feel Ginny run her hands through my hair as I pull her closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how you feel, and I fucking hate that I can’t help you. I wish I had the answers you needed, I wish I had a way to prove to you that everything will be okay but I can’t. All I can do is tell you we will ALL be here for you, whenever you need us to be. You don’t have to be strong for us the entire time George. You’re my brother, even if it isn’t by blood. I love you.” Ginny tells me, pressing a kiss to my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too Gin. You should get some sleep, it’s getting late.” I tell her and she shakes her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you come with me. You need to sleep too.” She tells me and I give her a weak smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Come on.” I mutter grabbing my crutches. Ginny stands up and goes to retrieve my broken glasses from across the room. She pulls her wand from her pocket and casts oculus reparo, and I watch as the shattered glass fixes itself. Ginny walks over setting my glasses on my face and giving me a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on. Let’s get some sleep.” She tells me and I nod, setting my crutches under my arms as we slowly make our way to the quarters. I let us both in and we separate, heading to our respective beds. I let out a deep sigh as I lay my crutches against the table beside my bed and lie down, running a hand through my hair, before I notice the bracelet on my wrist. I smile softly to myself as I see the metal. I grab my wand and cast Lumos, letting a small amount of light luminate from the tip of my wand. I set my eyes on the small slither of metal attached to the leather bracelet and let my mind run back to a memory of Pandora from when she was younger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>March 12th 1997</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I look around the champions quarters, seeing the remaining balloons and ribbons from pandora’s birthday littering the room, a smile forming on my face. I grab my wand and tuck it into my jeans as I begin cleaning the room. I run a hand through my hair as I stuff the rubbish and paper from Pandora’s presents into a bag, as well as stacking her presents against the wall neatly for her when she wakes up from her nap. I glance at the wall seeing the time and decide to make Luna and I a drink. I lean against the counter after setting two mugs on the table and boiling the kettle, before Luna walks out carrying a now awake Pandora. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
    <span>Hi baby girl.” I say with a smile as she rubs her eyes. Pandora reaches for me so I take her from Luna, resting her on my hip holding her with one arm and moving her hair from her face. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Did you sleep well?” I ask her and she nods resting her head on my shoulder. I press a gentle kiss to her temple as I make both drinks. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Dad should be here to pick her up soon.” Luna tells me and I nod softly handing her the mug. She offers me a grateful smile as I take a sip out of my own mug. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you ready to go spend the weekend with Grandpa?” I ask Pandora softly and she nods, finally becoming more conscious from her sleep. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How about you go pick out two toys to take with you huh?” Luna suggests and she nods rapidly. I let her down and she waddles over to her toys looking over at them. I set my mug on the counter and wrap my arms around Luna’s waist carefully and kiss her neck softly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you.” I mutter to Luna and she smiles widely. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you too baby.” Luna whispers softly to me, turning in my arms and kissing me softly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’d say we did a pretty good job yesterday.” I tell Luna with a soft smile and she laughs looking over at Pandora who was busy mulling over her new toys figuring out which one she wants to take with her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“For being first time parents, I think we did.” Luna says with a soft smile and I nod kissing her temple. The two of us watch Pandora carefully as she finally decides on the two toys she wants to take. She picks them up and carries them over to us. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Daddy!” Pandora says and I feel my heart stop slightly. I look at Luna who’s face drops slightly. The both of us kneel down and Pandora waddles over to us, still gripping the toys tightly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What did you just say Princess?” I ask her as she walks into my arms. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Daddy.” Pandora says again and I see Luna smile widely. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re such a smart princess!” Luna says kissing her head softly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re such a clever baby girl!” I tell Pandora, lifting her up and hugging her tightly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You just said your first word!” I say letting out a disbelieving laugh. Pandora smiles widely, lifting her arms up and giggling loudly. Luna kisses her temple softly as I hear a loud crack from outside the door. I see Xenophilius walk into the room and smile widely as he sees Pandora. I set her down and she runs over to Xenophilius hugging him tightly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“There’s my little girl.” He says lifting her up. Luna walks over with her overnight bag and kisses her dad on the cheek. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Has she been good?” Xenophilius asks and I nod with a smile. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She has. She just woke up from a nap so she may need a feed soon.” I explain and he nods, shaking my hand. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll bring her back into one piece, don't fear.” He tells me and I nod with a laugh. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know. Be good for grandpa okay?” I tell Pandora and she nods. I kiss her head softly and Luna does the same. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Goodbye baby girl.” Luna tells her and Xenophilius walks out of the champions quarter with Pandora in his arms. I turn to Luna and she smiles widely. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pandora did just say her first word right? I’m not hearing things?” I ask Luna and she shakes her head wrapping her arms around me, hugging me tightly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She did. Our baby girl just spoke.” Luna says and I hear the emotion in her voice. I smile widely and hug her tightly burying my face into her neck. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you, so much.” I tell Luna and she pulls away kissing me softly. “I love you too.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I smile softly, running my fingers over the bracelet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be home soon princess. I promise. Daddy never breaks his promise.” I say softly to myself as I press a gentle kiss to the metal, before extinguishing the light from the end of my wand, setting it on the table and trying to fall asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. His Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>June 27th 1997</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hobble down the long corridors of the ministry that lead from the bedrooms to the main office, letting the mutters of Ministry workers around me fill the silence. I lean my crutches against the wall as I unlock the meeting room, pushing the door open to see Remus sat down already. I carefully move over to the table, lying my crutches on the floor as I grab a piece of parchment and my quill so I can start deciphering messages that had been left overnight. The two of us sit in a relative silence making notes about whatever had been left. I crack the bones on my neck letting out a sigh of relief at the tension release. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The group keeps writing about you.” Remus tells me and I shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let them. I told them I’m on a mission. I’ll be home in two weeks.” I mutter and he nods setting his quill in his ink pot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s something I should tell you.” Remus says and I nod sitting up to look at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dora is on her way down, she’ll want to be here.” He says and I raise my eyebrow skeptically at him letting my mind fill with possibilities of what he could want to tell me. I grab another section of messages that were left, separating them into piles depending on who left them, seeing a load from Sirius. I pick them up and carefully read through them, making as many notes as I could so that we had all the important information, before using my crutches to stand up, walking over to the large pin board with rolls of parchment gripped tightly in my hand. I move the map to the left side of the board, and begin pinning the notes as they slowly form a message. I furrow my eyebrows as I read it, trying to understand the meaning. I hear someone walk into the room and I glance around seeing Tonks and Ginny watching me. I look at Remus and see his eyes trained on Tonks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got something to tell me?” I ask Tonks and she nods moving over to sit besides Remus. I turn around carefully with my crutches, leaning on them for support. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” I ask her as she takes Remus’ hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Pregnant.” Tonks says and I look down letting it process in my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are?” I ask her and she nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How far along?” I ask and she glances at Remus slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only a couple of weeks.” Remus explains and I nod letting a soft smile form on my face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations, you two.” I say to them and I see Tonks let out a soft sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t mad?” She asks me and I laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I be mad?” I ask and she stands up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your cousin has been sleeping with your teacher.” Tonks tells me and I laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’ve been sleeping together. I could tell. You forget we both have Lycanthropy, Nymphadora.” I say jokingly as she rolls her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could tell the moment you sealed the bond.” I explain and she nods. I carefully hug her before shaking Remus’ hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You looked pretty deep in thought before we walked in. What are you working on?” Ginny asks and I turn back to the board. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a bunch of messages off Sirius. There’s more from him than anyone else, I think he’s hidden something in them. These aren’t his hand writing. It looks like Oscar’s.” I mutter as I let my eyes roam the paper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gin, grab parchment and write this down?” I ask her and she nods sitting down and grabbing her quill. I examine the scraps of parchment and tell her every letter that was capitalised. Once I had finished those I move over to Ginny reading over her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does it say?” Tonks asks as Kingsley walks into the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Danger up North East, Azkaban isn’t safe, neither is the ministry.” Ginny reads out and I look up at Kingsley before moving towards the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Kingsley asks me and I glance back at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To defend my pack.” I say and Remus shakes his head standing up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re injured. You couldn’t take them on alone.” He says and I run a hand through my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine.” I mutter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m coming with you.” Ginny says and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You stay here. The second the pack gets the scent of you they’ll think you’re a threat, they don’t know you. All of you. I’ll be okay, I have my pack bonds.” I explain and Ginny sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take some of the Aurors with you. They’ll hang back and only step in if you need help.” Kingsley says and I nod. I leave the room and see several Auror members outside waiting. I chose two of them and I apparate them to the meeting point in the North East. I feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up as the two Aurors quickly make their way away from the location so as to not alert anyone of their presence. I look around the woods and see a fire burning in the distance so I begin my trek towards them, letting the smell of my pack guide me. I slowly approach the burning fire in a clearing within the woods, the smell of blood hitting my nose. I look around and see a large tent surrounded by several strong wards. I move towards them using my crutches to walk and pass through them, a strange chill running through my body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oscar?” I call out as I walk towards the entrance of the tent, the blood smell overwhelming my senses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George!?” He calls and I look around, finally seeing him towards the back of the tent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” I ask as I move over to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We got attacked. The Death Eaters are running rampant around here.” Oscar tells me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s bleeding?” I ask and he looks down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Sarah. I couldn’t save her. She bled too much.” He tells me and I nod, rubbing his back. He walks me over to the room and I look inside, seeing Sirius covered in blood, and Sarah’s body laying on the bed, her skin pale, her body still from movements. I close my eyes running a hand through my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to get her back home, so that she can get a proper burial. You and Sirius take her back. I’ll go and get the rest of the pack.” I mutter and Oscar nods, wiping his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what about you?” Sirius asks and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine, go. Take her to my quarters. Sirius, go and tell Kingsley I’m calling this mission off.” I say and he nods. Oscar lifts Sarah’s body off the bed, carrying her in his arms as they make their way out of the tent. I look around, seeing the large pools of blood staining the bed. I sigh and close my eyes, saying a quick prayer before pulling my wand from my pocket and beginning to dismantle the tent, carefully moving outside with my crutches to keep myself up. Once the tent was dismantled, I set it on fire and then conceal the burning ashes and cover the scent left behind. I quickly apparate to the different locations across the country to inform them the mission was cancelled. I look around the final location, feeling something was wrong. I stand still and glance letting a scent fill my nose. I take a long sniff, feeling the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I knew that scent. I look around trying to find the object I had been smelling, but failing. I close my eyes and take a deep breath before apparating to the ministry. I arrive and carefully make my way to the meeting room, hearing the loud conversations from outside the door. I roll my eyes pushing the door open as the room falls silent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t stop just because I’m here. Please, continue to debate about my call on this.” I say as Kingsley stands up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you call this mission off? You have no authority to do that, and we’re losing valuable information by not having these creatures out there!” Mundungus says and I roll my eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They aren’t CREATURES Fletcher! They are PEOPLE. Whether you like to admit it or not.” I growl and he stands up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re creatures. They’re only useful in these circumstances.” He tells me and I smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Pack is useful for a lot of things. You’re insulting the wrong person here. These Lycanthropes, MY PACK, have been more useful to the ministry in the year I’ve been in control of them, than you have in several years. Back off.” I tell him seriously and he sits back down again. I look over at Kingsley who was watching me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I called this mission off, because something is wrong. I mean it Kingsley. Sarah is DEAD, one of my pack is dead.” I say and Moody rolls his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s war kid, people die.” He tells me and I glare at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t get it do you? None of you do. Losing a pack member is more than just losing a friend. They’re FAMILY.” I say and Remus nods standing up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When a pack member dies, no matter how they die, it causes problems within the entire pack. Lycanthropes have to mourn, we mourn differently than humans do. We have to lay Sarah to rest, if we continued with the mission, we’d all be at risk, more so than normally.” Remus explains and I nod running a hand through my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take your time and do what you need to. We can get the information we need at another point.” Kingsley tells me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s something else, but I’d rather mention that alone.” I tell Kingsley seriously who nods. He ends the meeting and everyone leaves besides Remus, Oscar, Ginny, Kingsley and I. I look around as Ginny closes the door behind Mundungus as he leaves before I take my seat at the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Remus asks and I let out a deep sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dad is out of Azkaban.” I explain and Kingsley furrows his eyebrows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know?” He asks and I bite my lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I went to the final camp, in the South of the country, I smelt him. I could sense him, his scent, his presence. I know his smell, I can tell it anywhere. I couldn’t pinpoint him but he had been there recently. I fear he may have attacked the lycanthropes down there since they aren’t part of his pack, since he can sense the bonds.” I explain and Ginny sits beside me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going after him.” I say and Kingsley shakes his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s too dangerous.” He tells me and I sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to do this Kingsley. My FATHER is a maniac, I have to be the one to stop him, I have to be the one to end his trail of destruction before anyone else gets seriously hurt.” I say and Ginny sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George, what about Luna? Pandora? This baby?” Ginny asks and I rub my face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to do this. My father almost killed me, I can’t let him potentially kill someone else.” I say and Ginny nods resting her head on mine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, but come home first. Talk to Luna first.” Ginny says and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will.” I mutter. Kingsley glances at me before letting out a sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go home George. Come back in a few weeks and we’ll discuss this mission of yours. You need to recover before I even consider letting this happen.” Kingsley says and I nod. Ginny and I make our way to our quarters, staying silent between us. We grab our belongings before I apparate us both to the courtyard of Hogwarts. Once we arrive, I set both of my crutches under my arms and we begin making our walk to our dorms. I arrive soon after and toss my bag onto the bed before I hear someone walk into my dorm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hey George, you’re home early.” I hear Tommy say and I nod softly, sitting down letting out a sigh of relief as I lean my crutches against the desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” Tommy asks as he moves to sit opposite me on his bed. I run a hand through my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… had to call the mission off early so we got sent home.” I say with a shrug and Tommy frowns watching me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” He asks and I bite my lip looking down at my hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One of my pack was killed on the first night. We couldn’t continue.” I say and he frowns resting his hand on my shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” He says and I shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the price of war I guess.” I mutter and he nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Luna is downstairs in the Great Hall if you want to see her.” Tommy tells me before leaving. I lean back in my bed as I close my eyes to catch up on sleep I had missed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>August 13th 1997</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I walk down the halls of my house hearing Pandora’s laugh echoing through the walls. I smile widely as I walk downstairs seeing Luna sat on the floor with Pandora as she tries to figure out a puzzle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s my favourite girls.” I mutter walking over and kissing both of their heads. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi daddy!” Pandora says and I smile softly sitting besides Luna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning princess.” I say as she goes back to her puzzle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you this morning?” I ask Luna as she rests her head on my shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay. I’m in a little bit of pain today.” She admits and I frown, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna go lie down? I’ll look after the baby girl? You don’t have a doctors appointment until 1, and it’s only 11.” I say and Luna nods carefully standing up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, shout me if you need me alright?” I tell Luna and she nods with a smile. Luna carefully makes her way upstairs and I turn my attention to Pandora. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You working on a puzzle princess?” I ask wrapping my arms around her waist and setting my head on her shoulder glancing at the pieces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! Nana gives it to me.” She tells me as she picks up a piece off the floor and shows it to me. I smile softly as I recognise the piece from a puzzle I had when I was a kid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had this puzzle when I was your age.” I say kissing her temple and Pandora smiles widely. I watch as she puts the pieces together finally finishing the puzzle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did it princess!” I say tickling her and she lets out a loud giggle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we get you a snack and a drink?” I ask and Pandora nods. I stand up and Pandora reaches for me, so I lift her up and set her on my hip. I walk into the kitchen tickling Pandora as I go, before setting her on the counter. I open the fridge and grab one of her juice boxes and the stuff to make her a sandwich. I walk over to her, opening the juice and passing it to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you daddy.” Pandora tells me and I kiss her temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good manners princess.” I say moving her hair from her face as I make her a snack. Once it’s finished I set it on a plate next to her and make myself a cup of coffee as I stand in front of her so she didn’t fall from the counter as she ate her snack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ready to go and see Grandma tonight princess?” I ask Pandora and she nods with a smile as she wipes her nose. I chuckle and grab a piece of tissue from the counter and wipe her nose properly as she gives me a toothy grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! Nana has new toys.” Pandora tells me and I smile listening to her as she rambles on about the stuff mum had bought her. I nod listening along as I hear the chime of the clock ring out, telling me it was 12. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright princess, it's time for a nap. Come on.” I say lifting her up after I clean her face. I carry her up to her room, before laying her in the bed and kissing her temple after I tuck her in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll come and get you in a bit so we can get to mummy’s appointment okay princess?” I ask her as she nods with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Night night daddy.” Pandora mutters as she lets out a yawn. I smile softly and close her curtains before leaving the room, the door cracked slightly. I check the watch on my wrist before I head into our bedroom. I see Luna laying on the bed her shirt rose over her body, exposing her stomach as she smiles when she sees me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi love. How are you feeling?” I ask her softly as I rest my hand on her stomach. Luna offers me a weak smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The pain in my spine is getting a little worse.” She admits and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve just put Pandora down for a nap, she’s eaten and she’s had something to drink, so she should be okay until later on.” I explain and Luna nods carefully standing up. I help her up carefully, setting my hand on her back, running it under her shirt as she rests her head on my shoulder. I press a gentle kiss to her neck softly as I hear her let out some deep breaths. We stay in that position for a while before I check the time on my watch. “I should go wake up baby girl so we can get to your doctor's appointment.” I say and Luna nods. I carefully help her up before I walk into Pandora’s bedroom kneeling on the floor next to her. I move her hair from her face softly, letting a smile form. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dora? Come on princess, it’s time to wake up.” I mutter softly kissing her temple gently. I hear her whine as she wakes up and I smile softly rubbing her back. Pandora rubs her eyes as she finally wakes up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Hi Daddy.” Pandora mutters as she wraps her arms around my neck. I lift her up and settle her on my hip as we walk downstairs. I set Pandora on the couch and carefully put her shoes on and her coat as Luna walks downstairs with her jacket on. I check the time and notice we had 10 minutes until her appointment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, we can use the Floo network, I had Kingsley attach us into it.” I explain and Luna nods softly. Luna grabs the pot of Floo Powder as I set Pandora on my hip. I kiss Pandora’s temple softly as I stand in the fire with Luna. She takes a handful of the powder, before setting the pot back down. Luna calls out our destination and I shield Pandora’s eyes as Luna wraps her arms around my waist to keep herself safe as we travel to the Hospital. Once we arrive we quickly step out of the fireplace and into the corridors of the hospital, the smell of sterilising liquid filling my nose. I scrunch my nose slightly as Luna interlocks our hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, the Doctor is waiting for us.” Luna says and I nod, setting Pandora on the floor and interlocking our hands. We walk up to the office and Luna knocks on the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in!” The doctor calls so we walk into the office. Luna takes a seat on the bed whilst I sit besides her with Pandora on my lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi you guys. It’s a pleasure to see you again. And this must be Pandora?” Doctor Harmon asks as Pandora cuddles into my chest softly. I chuckle and nod kissing her temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is.” I say with a smile as Pandora hides her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re here for your check-up?” The Doctor asks us and Luna nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you lie back on the bed, I can make sure everything is okay.” Dr Harmon tells Luna who nods taking my free hand in hers as she lies back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything that’s concerning you?” The Doctor asks Luna who glances at me nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve had a pain in my spine, and the bottom of my stomach for the past few days.” Luna admits and I nod biting my lip gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What sort of pain?” Dr Harmon asks and Luna sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It started out as sharp pins and needles, but then became a sort of constant throb. We tried pain medication and stretches to try and ease it but nothing worked.” Luna says and I nod softly as Pandora messes with my hands. The Doctor sits at the end of the bed and begins her examination as I kiss the back of Luna’s hand softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be okay.” I mutter to Luna and she nods softly. I see her close her eyes and I watch Pandora softly to keep my mind from racing. The doctor stands up a few minutes later taking her gloves off and setting them in the bin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to send you for a few more exams and a couple more tests before I diagnose you with anything specifically. If you’d like to ring some family to be here, or to pick up the little one, go ahead and do so, I don’t know how long you’ll be here.” The Doctor tells us and we nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One of the nurses will take you into a ward.” Dr Harmon tells us and I thank her before Luna is moved. I carry Pandora on my hip as I follow behind the Nurses. Once Luna was inside her room I follow her, setting Pandora on the bed beside her gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna get mum and your dad, alright?” I tell Luna softly and she nods. I tilt her head carefully and press a gentle kiss to her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be good for mummy okay?” I tell Pandora who nods. I smile softly and walk out of the room, apparating to Malfoy Manor. I knock on the door, tucking my hands into my jeans, my hands clenched. I see Draco open the door and he frowns slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George? What are you doing here?” He asks and I give him a weak smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is my mum here?” I ask and he nods opening the door wider. I walk inside and look around, finding Mum and Narcissa sitting in the living room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mum?” I call out slightly catching both of their attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Son? What are you doing here? I’m not due to pick up Pandora until 5?” Mum says confused and I give her a weak smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was at Luna’s doctor appointment, they want to run a few extra tests on her, I think something is wrong with her or the baby.” I admit and mum stands up moving over to me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh sweetheart. Do you want us to come with you?” Mum asks and I nod softly clearing my throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to go and get Xenophilius.” I mutter and Narcissa shakes her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go and inform him. You head to the hospital.” Narcissa tells me and I give her a weak smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go and tell the group, and get Ginny or Hermione to get in contact with Neville, he has a right to be there too.” Draco tells me and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks D. Come on, I want to get back as quickly as I can.” I say and Mum nods setting her hand on my shoulder. I quickly apparate us to the hospital and I make my way up to Luna’s room with my mum following closely behind. I open the door and smile gently as I see Pandora playing with Luna’s hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey babe. Narcissa has gone to get your dad, and Draco has gone to get the group and Neville.” I explain as I move over to her, sitting besides her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has the doctor said anything?” I ask and she shakes her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They had another nurse come in and check something, they made a note and left after.” Luna tells me and I nod kissing her temple. A few minutes later Xenophilius walks into the hospital room, closely followed by Neville and Hermione. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The rest of the group are on their way.” Hermione tells us and we nod with a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Xenophilius asks and I shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t know. They ran a few tests but they haven’t told us anything yet.” Luna explains and I nod. Everyone takes their seats as an uncomfortable silence fills the round surrounding us. We wait around for about an hour before Doctor Harmon walks into the room with a nurse following her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have some news.” Doctor Harmon says hesitantly glancing at the people in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll wait outside.” Xenophilius says, and he, mum and Hermione stands up, picking Pandora off the bed and leaves the room. Neville sits at the end of Luna’s bed watching the doctor carefully as she sits opposite us. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The exam I did earlier, in your appointment showed evidence of a miscarriage. I didn’t want to say anything until it was confirmed, but the extra tests we ran, and the blood sample has confirmed that you did unfortunately lose your baby. I’m so sorry for your loss.” Doctor Harmon tells us and I feel my heartbreak slightly. I look up at Luna seeing the tears fill her eyes, so I pull her into my chest as she begins to cry. I glance at Neville, seeing him sitting stone faced in silence as he absorbs the information. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since you’re still in your first trimester of the pregnancy, you should be able to pass the fetus without much incident, however we want to keep you overnight to make sure your levels are okay.” The doctor explains and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Doc.” I mutter and she offers us a weak smile before walking out of the room, leaving the three of us alone. I close my eyes holding Luna tightly as she cries into my shirt. I look over at Neville and see his eyes fill with tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.” I tell him truthfully and he offers me a weak smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ is what it is, I guess. Nothing much can be done about it now.” Neville tells me and I hold my hand out for him to shake. He shakes my hand firmly and he glances to the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to explain or do you want too?” Neville asks and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll tell them. If you wanna head home that’s alright. I’ll keep you updated with whatever happens.” I tell him and he nods. He walks out of the room and I turn my attention back to Luna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The babies gone?” She asks me between her sobs and I nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is. I’m so sorry my love.” I whisper gently pressing a soft kiss to her head as she finally stops her tears. She sits back up and I wipe her eyes, kissing her softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll get through this, together. I promise.” I tell her truthfully and Luna nods resting her head on my shoulder. I interlock our hands as the door cracks open. I see Xenophilius peeks his head around the door and offers us a concerned smile. Luna nods and he walks inside, with Mum, and the rest of our group and Narcissa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did the doctor say?” Hermione asks hesitantly and I feel Luna squeeze my hand tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to explain?” I ask and she nods. I nod softly kissing her head softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna miscarried the baby. We don’t know why, but they want to keep her overnight to keep an eye on her.” I explain weakly and I hear the group gasp. Xenophilius walks over hugging Luna tightly as she starts crying again. I stand up to give them both some time, before excusing myself and leaving the room. I stand outside the room, leaning against the wall as I hide my hands in my face. I let my emotions fill my body and I slide down, hiding my face in my knees. I feel someone wrap their arms around my body and pull me into them. I look up and see Mum watching me tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh son.” Mum whispers to me as I cry into her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The babies gone mum…” I whisper weakly and she nods holding me tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know sweetheart, I know.” She whispers and I let my tears flow from my eyes. I try to wipe them away as I calm my breathing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to get over myself. Luna needs me right now.” I mutter standing up. Mum follows suit and takes my hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay to grieve son. It could have been your baby as much as it could have been Nevilles.” Mum tells me and I nod looking around as I adjust my shirt. I give her a weak smile before walking back into the room and reclaiming my seat next to Luna. I see Pandora sitting on the bed between Luna and I as she holds Luna’s hands tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll take little one for the night. You should get some rest.” Mum tells Luna and she nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say goodbye Pandora.” Mum tells her and she turns around hugging Luna tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you mummy.” She whispers and I see a tear fall from Luna’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too sweetie. Be good, okay?” Luna whispers and Pandora nods. Pandora turns to me hugging me tightly as well. I wrap my arms around her, kissing her temple gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you Dora.” I mutter and she smiles gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too daddy.” She tells me before kissing my cheek softly. I set her on the floor and she runs over to mum as they all leave, so Luna and I were sitting alone. I turn to face her and see her wipe her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.” Luna mutters and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t. Don’t you dare apologise for this. None of this was your fault okay?” I tell her cupping her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These things just happen. We’ll get through this, together. The way we always do, love.” I tell her truthfully and she nods, leaning forward and kissing me softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” She whispers and I smile gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too love. You should get some sleep.” I explain and she nods moving in the bed, so I move to lie besides her. I wrap my arms around her securely whilst she sets her head on my chest. I feel her slowly fall into a deep sleep and I let out a soft sigh before I let myself drift into a slumber. I had to be strong, Luna needed me right now. I feel my eyes grow heavy and I eventually fall asleep, with Luna tucked safely in my arms.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. "You know where I'll be."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>August 3rd 1997</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I finish packing my bag and sling it over my shoulder, before taking a final look around the bedroom I shared with Luna. I look towards the door and see her leaning on the frame watching me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you have to go?” Luna asks me softly and I give her a weak smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have too. My father is out there somewhere, and I fear if I don’t stop him, he’ll hurt someone else, or worse, you or Pandora.” I tell her as I move over to her. Luna nods cupping my cheek softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise me, if anything goes wrong, you’ll get help. Don’t just try to do this alone George. I need you, Pandora needs you. We need you to come home, safe.” Luna whispers and I nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise you, my love. I’ll come home safely, and as soon as I can.” I tell her and she nods kissing me softly. I kiss back for a few minutes before I pull away, resting my head on hers softly, keeping my eyes closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be safe George. I need my husband back in one piece.” Luna whispers and I let a soft smile form on my face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love hearing that come from you.” I tell her truthfully and she laughs softly rubbing my neck. I hear someone knock on the door so I sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’ll be Remus.” I mutter and Luna nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better go.” She tells me and I nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go say goodbye to baby girl.” I say sadly and Luna gives me a weak smile. I move past her and head into Pandora’s bedroom where she was reading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Dora.” I call and she sets her book down smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi daddy!” She tells me and I smile moving over to kneel in front of her, setting my bag besides me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Daddy going?” Pandora asks me and I nod with a soft smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy has to go and do something important okay. I have to go and do something that’s going to save a lot of people, and make the world better for you, okay?” I tell her, moving her hair off her face as she pouts softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I want Daddy to stay here.” Pandora tells me and I feel my heartbreak gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know baby girl. But this is something Daddy has to do, it’s important to me okay? One day I’ll explain it to you more, so you can understand. But I have to go. I need you to promise me something, okay?” I ask her and she nods softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to promise me, that you’ll be good for Mummy. And that you’ll do whatever your grandparents tell you okay?” I say and Pandora nods softly with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always daddy.” Pandora tells me and I smile gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl. I love you Dora.” I tell her softly and she smiles wrapping her arms around my neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too daddy.” She whispers and I wrap my arms around her tightly, burying my face in her neck and closing my eyes letting out a deep breath. I pull away a few seconds later and move her hair behind her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I’ll see you soon Princess, okay?” I tell her softly and she nods kissing my cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a superhero daddy.” She tells me and I smile widely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m your superhero princess. This is all for you. I have to go. Be good, I love you.” I tell her standing up and taking my bag again. I slide it over my shoulder and cast another glance at Pandora as she picks her book back up trying to read it. I smile softly and head downstairs seeing Luna talking to Remus and Tonks. I give Remus a weak smile as I turn to Tonks seeing her in an intense discussion with Luna about something. I set my bag on the chair and make sure I have everything before picking my wand off the table and tucking it into my shirt securely. I look around the house once again before turning to face Remus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready?” He asks and I nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready as I can be.” I admit and Tonks gives me a weak smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be okay. Kingsley has got a lot of Aurors watching you. You’ll be safe.” She tells me and I nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Kingsley is waiting for you at the Ministry.” Remus tells me and I smile softly as I look at Luna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look after her for me, okay? Both of you.” I tell Remus and Tonks who nod. Luna walks over to me, wrapping her arms around me and burying her face in my neck. I move my left hand to the back of her head, and my right arm around her body holding her closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Be safe. Please. This is dangerous. You’re trying to kill a Lycanthrope, your FATHER..” Luna tells me and I nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know love. I’ll be as safe as I can. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone, but I’ll try to get back as soon as possible.” I tell her and she nods. I kiss her once more before moving her hair from her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go. I love you, Luna Elizabeth Lovegood-Black.” I tell her and she lets off a soft chuckle as she wipes her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, George Lovegood-Black.” She tells me and I smile softly. I look over at Remus and nod. Tonks moves Luna out of the way and the two of us apparate to the ministry. We walk in silence through the corridors before Remus adjusts his bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming with you.” He tells me and I shake my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t. I have to do this, alone.” I mutter and Remus sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could die.” He tells me and I bite my lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a risk I’m willing to take. You have a baby on the way. Don’t do what I did Remus, don’t miss out on those months because you were too busy work</span>
  <span>ing. You’ll regret it every day.” I tell him weakly and he nods. I walk into the conference room, seeing Mum sitting beside Kingsley discussing something as they look over the maps in front of them. I set my bag on the table and glance over the maps again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure about this?” Kingsley asks me and I nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to do this, Minister.” I mutter and he nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your plan?” Mum asks me softly, watching me with gentle eyes. I look around the map and point to a certain location, in the South-Western corner of the map.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I’ll start there, down in Dumfries. I last had his scent down there. I’ll clear that location and make way through the forests on the outskirts of the country, before I work closer towards Hogwarts. My Father wouldn’t be stupid enough to go there, but I have to be prepared. It’ll take me 2 weeks to clear the county, and then I’ll move to Galloway. After that I’ll figure it out.” I mutter scanning the map thoroughly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what if you find him?” Mum asks me, moving closer to me and resting her hand on my shoulder. I set my hand over hers squeezing slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do what I have too. If that means killing my father, I’ll do it.” I admit and she sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feared that’s what you’d say.” She admits and I sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a choice. Clearly Azkaban can’t hold him, and I can’t let him get close to Luna or Pandora.” I tell her truthfully and she nods. I glance at Kingsley who was watching me carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have the legal right to use any unforgivables you need too, to complete your mission. Just come back safe. Your wife and daughter need you.” Kingsley tells me as he shakes my hand tightly. I nod and tug my bag over my shoulder, casting a glance at Remus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look after Tonks for me. Don’t make the same mistakes I did.” I tell him and he nods, offering me a weak smile. I hug my mum tightly, feeling her sniffle slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I’ll be okay mum. I promise.” I mutter and she nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know son. I just hoped you’d never have to do something like this. I love you.” Mum tells me and I smile gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too mum.” I mutter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sun is gonna set soon. You should really get going.” Kingsley tells me and I nod pulling away from the hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I’ll write as soon as I can and I’ll keep you updated, I promise.” I tell Kingsley who nods his head. I say goodbye to everyone and take a deep breath as I apparate from the ministry into the outskirts of the Scottish forests. I look around and run a hand through my hair before closing my eyes and taking a long breath, trying to find any scent that could lead me to my father. I feel my nose twitch slightly so I turn my head to the East of where I was standing. I let out another breath before following the trail I had picked up. I let my eyes scan the forest surrounding me taking a note of the broken twigs and branches through the trees. I smell the strong scent of blood fill my senses so I look around quickly, following the smell. I walk through the forest carefully, trying to minimise the sound my footprints made as I head towards the origin of the smell. I push through the large bushes into a clearing in the woods, seeing a large pool of blood in the corner. I look around carefully, feeling my teeth shift into my canines, as my ears shift too, to heighten my hearing. I move over to the blood and crouch down besides it. The blood was still fresh, that much was clear by the red hue to it, and the glossy texture it had, I move my hand down and let my index finger dip into the blood slightly. I lift my hand to my nose and breath in the smell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wolf and Human blood. Possibly a new werewolf, or maybe a human that put up a good fight..” I mutter softly to myself as I rub my thumb and index finger together, moving the blood over my fingers. I stand up again and look around the clearing. I see a faint trail of blood moving from the puddle so I look down through the trees and decide to investigate. I follow the trail down towards the flowing river, seeing something hunched over in the water. I crouch down and watch the creature as it collapses in the river. I shift my limbs back into my human form as I slowly approach the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s there!?” I hear the creature call out, the pain evident in its voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to help you…” I tell the being softly as I move towards the water's edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t help me. Go!” It calls and I shake my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what attacked you?” I ask the being as I walk into the water, feeling it rush against my ankles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” They call and I nod moving closer slowly to not startle them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can help you… I just need you to turn and face me so I can see your injuries.” I tell them softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll think I’m hideous.” They tell me and I chuckle softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you afraid?” I ask them and they nod. I toss my bag onto the embankment as I pull my shirt off my body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all have things we’re afraid of.” I say softly and I see the being turn slightly in the water, casting a glance at me. I catch the colour of their eyes, dark green with amber hues. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to you…” They ask me and I smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I fought for my right to exist.” I explain and they nod, finally facing me. I see the blood covering their chest and face, with large scratches covering their neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can help you. I just need you to trust me.” I tell them truthfully and they watch me carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want to help me?” They ask me skeptically and I smile gently, gesturing to the bite mark on my shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what it’s like to be scared. I know what it’s like to not have a say with what’s happening to you.” I say and they watch me gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to you?” They ask and I chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father happened. Fenrir Greyback.” I say and I see the person recoil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know of him?” I ask and they nod. I smile softly and nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did that to you?” The person asks, gesturing to the bite in my shoulder. I nod and point to a scar on my ribs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that. He tried to kill me. I’m out for my revenge.” I admit and they nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you telling me this?” The person asks, trying to stand up, but collapsing into the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I want to help you. I can get you help, but I need you to trust me.” I explain and they nod. I carefully walk over to them, kneeling in the water, letting it hit the back of my legs as I carefully lift the person's shirt. I see the large cuts bleeding profusely and I grab my wand aiming at my bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Accio Dittany.” I mutter and a bottle comes flying towards me. I catch it quickly and unscrew it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This will sting, but I promise you it helps.” I tell them and they nod, biting their lip roughly. I carefully apply the Dittany, seeing them tense slightly. I offer them a sympathetic smile before caring to their wounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What’s your name?” I ask the injured person softly and they chuckle softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kane. Kane Lewinsky.” They tell me and my head shoots up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lewinsky?” I ask confused and they nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Is that a problem?” The guy asks me and I shake my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a brother?” I ask him and he nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I do, a little brother. His name is Jacob…” Kane tells me and I chuckle softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I know your brother. He’s my best friend.” I say and Kane looks up at me, his eyes widening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re George Umbridge-Fudge!” He says and I smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I go by Lovegood-Black, but yeah. That’s me.” I say with a laugh. I stand up and help Kane carefully make his way to the embankment, sitting down on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you out here?” I ask Kane seriously and he sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ran away when Jacob was 5. I fell in love with someone I should have known would hurt me. I couldn’t go back home.” Kane tells me and I nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jacob talks about you all the time.” I tell Kane as I sit besides him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He does?” He asks me softly and I nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re his idol. He misses you.” I say seriously as Kane looks at his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss him. More than anything.” Kane admits and I nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can get you to him.” I say and Kane watches me softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can?” He asks and I nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jacob’s 17 now. He’s gone 12 years without his brother, I think he’d like having you back. There’s a lot happening in his life.” I say with a laugh and Kane smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” He asks and I grab my wallet from my bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s engaged.” I say showing Kane a photo from Christmas. Kane takes it and studies it closely, letting a smile form on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are these people?” Kane asks me and I smile softly looking at the photo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the left there’s Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Me, Luna, Pandora, Ginny and then Jacob.” I tell him and he smiles softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know them all?” He asks me and I chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco is my cousin, Harry is Draco’s boyfriend. Jacob is Ginny’s fiance. Luna is my wife, and Pandora is our daughter.” I explain and I see the shock on Kane’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re married with a child?” He asks and I laugh with a nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had my daughter at 16. She’s almost two now.” I say with a laugh and he looks at me in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you and Luna get together?” He asks as he passes me the photo. I put it back in my wallet and toss my wallet into my bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I started at Hogwarts late, I saw Luna in Diagon Alley and was immediately attracted to her. I finally got her to agree to go out with me when a lot of dangerous shit happened. She was put into danger, as were Hermione, Ginny and Jacob. Just for knowing me. But the situation resolved itself and we’ve been together almost 4 years now.” I say and he smiles softly watching me talk about them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love her?” He asks and I nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than anything. How are you feeling?” I ask him looking over his injuries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay I think.” Kane says looking down at his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t look like anything serious. Based on the scratches and the length of the claw marks I think you were attacked by a wolf, not a Lycanthrope. You should heal pretty quickly.” I explain and Kane nods softly. I grab my wand and quickly cast my patronus, the wolf standing in front of me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell the Aurors south of this location that someone needs taking to the Ministry due to injuries.” I tell my patronus and it quickly leaves, heading towards the camp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go. But don’t worry. I’ll put some protective wards around you, you’ll be safe until the Aurors can get to you and then they’ll take you to the Ministry. You’ll be looked after and then I’ll have my cousin take you to your brother and family.” I tell Kane as I stand up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I hope your mission goes well and you’re able to return to your family safely.” Kane says and I shake his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so too. Cherish your family Kane. Don’t let them go again.” I tell him and he nods. I nod my head slightly and toss my bag over my shoulder and walk away, hearing the water crash against the banks besides me. I let the wind flow through my hair as I continue walking, trying to pick up another scent that could lead to my father. I reach the end of the forest as the moon breaks over the horizon, so I decide to make a camp for the night to get some rest and move through the rest of the forest tomorrow. Once I find a clearing in the woods that would be big enough, I begin casting Protection charms and a few vision charms so people couldn’t see my camp. After setting up the perimeter of my camp I pull a tent from my beg and quickly set it up, casting an extension charm on it and walking inside. I start a small fire in the corner of the tent and collapse on the bed besides it to keep myself warm. I set my bag beside me on the bed and run a hand through my hair, rubbing my face roughly. I push my hand into my bag and pull out a small notebook that I had brought with me, as well as a pen. I uncap the pen and set it between my teeth as I open the book, thumbing through the pages to find a clear one, seeing a few scribbles on a previous page that I didn’t notice. I turn back to the page and smile softly as I see Luna and Pandora’s handwriting littered across the lines. I chuckle softly as I run my finger over the ink reading the words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>George,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>If you’re reading this, then it means you found mine and your daughter's secret note for you. I know if you’re reading this, you’re trying to find your father. Something I wish you didn’t feel the need to do. You work so hard to protect us everyday, I wish you would take a day to consider looking after yourself. I know this is something you’ve wanted to do since the day Pandora was conceived, because of this preconceived notion that he’ll make a return to try and harm our daughter. I know that you’ve been fighting internally recently, about what path you want to take after we finish school, whether you work as an Auror or just become a banker. Just know, Dory and I will be by your side no matter what. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>We love you, beyond words. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>We miss you already. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Come home soon, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Come home SAFE.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Your Eternally loving Wife,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Luna</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Miss u. Nana gots new toys. I luv u!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smile softly laughing slightly at the scribbles Pandora had left on the pages, trying to write properly as I had been teaching her. I smile softly and wipe my eyes, as soft tears threaten to spill. I clear my throat and press a gentle kiss to the paper in my hands, closing my eyes and taking a moment to compose myself. I flip over the page to a clean sheet and begin making notes about the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Day 1: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing major happened today. Ran through my plan with Kingsley and got permission to use whatever necessary to stop my father before he can hurt anyone else. Started my hunting in Dumfries, managed to clear a small portion of the forest before finding blood, turned out to be an injured wizard. Kane Lewisky, Jacob’s older brother, had been attacked by a wolf. No signs of Lycanthropy, no bite marks, nothing serious, he should be back at the Ministry by now, or maybe with his brother. Got a brief scent towards the South, going to check it out tomorrow. Hunkered down in a camp for the night, trying to formulate a game plan for tomorrow, and figure out where my father would go based on his previous camps he had set up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I set the cap back on my bed and close my notepad, stuffing it back into my bag as I lie down, letting the sound of the fire crackle and pop from beside me as I think about everything I had still yet to figure out. I close my eyes gently as I let my mind imagine all the possibilities and hideouts dad could be in. I feel my heart begin to race as my mind works over time, assessing the perimeter of the forests I had yet to cover, and making a connection. I make a mental note of it as I quickly cast a complicated locking charm on the tent so nobody could get in, if they had managed to break through my protective wards and vision spells. I feel my mind drift off as I feel my eyes get heavy, my body trying to fall into the depths of sleep. I finally give in, letting my body shut down slightly as I fall asleep. A few hours pass by when I am awoken from my sleep by whispers and a fuzzy feeling in my head. I sit up straight, my eyes flying open as I look around the tent, trying to find any shadows or any inkling from where the voices were coming from. I quickly extinguish the fire, so that there were no shadows being cast onto the shell of the tent in case someone had broken into the wards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Putting out the fire will not protect you my son.” I hear the voices whisper and I look around trying to find where they were coming from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re looking for me.” I hear my fathers voice echo through the darkness as I run a hand through my hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you?” I mutter softly and I hear his laugh fill my brain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in your head son. If you’re serious about finding me, you know where I’ll be. Pay attention to your surroundings George. You never know who’s watching you.” Dad tells me and I feel my head return to normal, the fog disappearing. I look around and notice the deafening silence that filled my tent. I grab my notebook once again and return to the page I had just been writing. I make notes about what had just happened, feeling chills fill my body as I set my pen down. I lit my fire again, making sure it had a low flame. I close my eyes, swinging my legs over the side of the bed, and gripping the edge of the bed I was sitting on. I let out a deep breath and hum to myself slightly, cracking my neck. I check the time on my watch. 4am. I look around and see the sun rising between the trees. Another day, another hunt. And as I let dad’s voice replay in my brain, I knew where to find him, I wouldn’t miss my opportunity again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. "She is your issue."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"> <b>August 4th 1997</b> </span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>I throw my bag over my shoulder as I walk out of my tent, seeing the sun peaking between the trees. I look around and let out a deep breath before quickly taking my tent down. I burn anything that could lead to me before I take down my protection wards carefully, ensuring there was nobody around me as I took them down. Once they were removed and tuck my hands into my jeans and begin the trek out of the woods. I walk through the large pine trees of the forest, hearing the leaves crush beneath my feet as my boots trample on them, eventually finding the edge of the treeline, smiling slightly. I stand on the roadside and look around. I close my eyes for a few seconds zoning into my thoughts. A large image of a dense forest flashes through my brain, the smells overwhelming me and I fall to my knees, keeping my eyes closed. I follow the strongest scent, through the trees trying to find the source. Once I locate it in my head I memorise the setting and look around to find any identifying marks. I notice a large rock with a gash in the top.</p><p>“I know this place.” I mutter to myself as I look around the image in my head finding a house I recognised. I embed the image in my brain before I open my eyes, letting them adjust to my surroundings again. I let out a deep breath as I stand up again, brushing the dirt off my knees and tuck my wand into my jeans. I crack my neck, stretching the muscles lining my spine before I begin walking. I slide my hands into the pockets of my jeans as I feel my feet hitting against the roadside of the scottish roads. I walk for several hours until I finally reached my destination seeing a large sign post. Cairngorms National Park. I let out a deep breath as I step foot into the forest, feeling the atmosphere shift around me. I toss my bag towards one of the trees, feeling my hands shift into paws. I crack my neck softly as I make my way further into the trees, following the strong scent that overwhelmed my nose. I walk down the trodden path of the forest, the leaves sticking to the bottom of my shoes as I feel the wind push past my body, the goosebumps rising on my arms. I walk through the large overgrown trees, who’s spines danced across my arms as I pushed past them, eventually arriving at  the tall 7ft walls of a house I once knew. I swallow deeply as I quickly climb to the top of them, balancing on the slim concrete that capped one of the pillars. I look up at the house, seeing the windows smashed, and the curtains torn and flapping in the wind that brushed past my body. I feel a chill raise on my neck as I stand up, keeping my eyes trained on the house trying to figure out what room my father was in..</p><p>“I know you’re in there.” I shout out, clutching my fists tightly. I hear shuffling from inside the house as a figure appears in the window watching me with a smirk.</p><p>“No wonder you were so scared that night.” I hear my father tell me as he watches me.</p><p>“Just a small boy… Now look at you. You’ve turned into just the man I hoped you would.” He tells me and I shake my head.</p><p>“I’m not the man you wanted me to be. I’ll NEVER be the man you wanted me to be.” I tell Fenrir as he climbs out of the window towards me, keeping his eyes on me the entire time.</p><p>“Are you not? Your ability to shift at will tells me you are.” He says and I shake my head.</p><p>“My ability to shift came from you being too spineless to kill me in that alley.” I tell him, my voice dropping a few octaves as my anger rises.</p><p>“If I had wanted to kill you, I would have done son.” He tells me and I shake my head.</p><p>“You are not my father. My father died October 29th 1993.” I tell him sternly and Fenris smirks.</p><p>“He was never your father George. I am your father, I always will be.” Fenrir tells me as he jumps onto the wall keeping a distance from me.</p><p>“You’re my son, my DNA is running through your veins. Those scars show that to everyone. The scar on your chest shows everyone you’re MY son.” Fenrir tells me as he moves closer to me. I pull my wand from my pocket and aim it at him. He looks down at it and laughs slightly as he continues moving.</p><p>“You may want to deny it son, but my blood pumps through your veins. When you close your eyes, you’re still as much my son as you are Bellatrix Lestrange’s. Join me, George. Reach your full purpose in life. Create a better life for your daughter, for Pandora, for Luna.” He whispers and I feel my wand falter slightly, as I drop it.</p><p>“You got the letters?” I ask him and Fenrir nods.</p><p>“Every one of them. I wanted to come and see you son, more than you know. You should be with your family, with your PACK, your kingdom. Come with me son, you can be safe again.” He tells me and I shake my head, raising my wand to him.</p><p>“You tried to kill me. On two occasions. I have a pack, my own pack. I am safe. I have a family, MY family.” I say and he sighs.</p><p>“Minor inconveniences son. Join the Dark Lord, join your FAMILY, your proper family.” Fenrir says and I shake my head.</p><p>“Avada Kedavra!” I cast and he quickly defects the spell.</p><p>“Now now son. Not very friendly is it?” He asks, shifting into his wolf form. I toss my wand away and feel my canines piece my gums as my body shifts.</p><p>“Look at you. You look majestic in your true form George.” Fenrir tells me and I snarl loudly at him.</p><p>“This isn’t my true form. My true form is with my daughter, with my wife.” I growl out and I see him smirk.</p><p>“Only one of us is getting out of here alive George. Tell me, do you think you have what it takes to kill me.” Fenrir growls moving closer to me, his wolf standing taller than mine. I narrow my eyes watching him, growling louder the closer he gets to me.</p><p>“I will if I have too.” I tell him and he laughs.</p><p>“You don’t have the guts to kill me, you know that.” Fenrir tells me and I growl launching at him. I feel my claws pierce the skin of his neck as I push him to the ground. I pin him to the floor and snarl at him, my teeth on show as he smirks.</p><p>“You think your daughter would want to see you like this?” He asks and I bark loudly.</p><p>“Don’t talk about my daughter.” I growl and he chuckles.</p><p>“She makes you weak, son. She is your issue.” Fenrir tells me, tossing me backwards. I feel my spine crash against the wall and I howl out in pain briefly.</p><p>“If you want to kill me, you’ll have to try harder.” Fenrir tells me, quickly pouncing away from me and over the walls. I growl loudly, smelling the blood on my claws. I look around and quickly launch over the wall, trying to find the direction Fenrir went. I finally get the scent of his blood and rush towards it, feeling the anger well in my body, my paws pounding against the floor as I rapidly approach the location of his scent, the need for blood worsening the longer I had to look for him. I eventually find the blood trail leading to a clearing in the woods, where I had found Sarah, Oscar and Sirius several weeks ago. I look around trying to find him.</p><p>“Where are you!?” I shout out loudly looking for any glimpses of him. I feel large claws sink into my back and I tense up roughly, feeling the claws dig further into my spine. I fall to my knees as Fenrir removes his claws from my back, feeling the pain surge through my body.</p><p>“You’re WEAK George. They’ve limited your ability, they’ve limited your POWER.” Fenrir growls at me as he stands above me. Fenrir grabs me by the throat, lifting me off the ground. I grab his paw tightly trying to pull him off me, before he throws me roughly against a tree. I howl as I feel my ribs crush. I look up at him, panting roughly as he stalks over to me, raising his fist and connecting his claws to my chest, scratching roughly. I whine loudly, feeling the blood soak my body, my body overrun with pain.</p><p>“Your daughter would be ashamed of you. Daddy can’t solve everything.” Fenrir tells me sarcastically. I growl loudly, standing up and launching at him, sinking my teeth into his throat. Fenrir falls to the ground and I feel his blood trickle into my mouth. I move on top of his body and dig my claws into his shoulder, pressing down roughly.</p><p>“I am NOT weak.” I growl as I finally remove my teeth from his neck, seeing the blood pouring below him.</p><p>“You are NOT my father. You’re a Sadist. You’re a Monster. And I’m ashamed to be your son.” I growl at him, before I take my claws to his neck, watching as his eyes follow me closely. I press my claws to his throat gripping roughly, feeling them pierce his skin. Fenrir gasps loudly as the blood begins pouring from his skin.</p><p>“You’ll die a weak man, Fenrir Greyback. You’ll die, with your only son standing over your body, watching you.” I mutter to him as I apply more pressure to his throat, seeing him grab my paw tightly trying to move me from his neck. I clench my first roughly around his throat, seeing the life draining from his eyes as his body slowly goes limp. I move my hands from his throat as I finally feel his heartbeat stop. I stand up and back away from his body, feeling myself shift back to my human form. I collapse to my knees, seeing Fenrir's body slowly leaking blood in front of me. I keep my eyes on him, letting my head process what I had just done, before the pain overwhelms my body. I pant roughly looking down, seeing the blood soaking my clothes. I hear someone run over to me.</p><p>“George!?” I hear mum shout for me so I glance over at her, seeing her run through the trees besides me. Mum looks over at Fenrir’s dead body before looking at me.</p><p>“Oh son.” She mutters falling to her knees besides me and pulling me into her.</p><p>“Sirius! Tonks! Narcissa! I found him!” Mum shouts as I feel my body weaken. I move from mum's grip, and lean against a tree.</p><p>“What the hell happened!?” Sirius asks, seeing the state of my body.</p><p>“I found him… He w-wont hurt anyone anymore…” I mutter weakly and mum cups my cheeks.</p><p>“Son stay with me, okay?” Mum tells me sternly and I nod watching her, my eyes falling in and out of focus.</p><p>“We need to get him to St Mungo’s.” Tonks says and I shake my head.</p><p>“Need to… T-take his body… To the Ministry…” I groan out and Sirius shakes his head.</p><p>“I’ll take his body. You need to go to the hospital.” Sirius tells me and I nod, finally giving in. Mum stands me up as Tonks wraps her arm around my body keeping me up. Bella casts a quick glance around the forest before apparating us to St Mungos. I collapse on the ground, feeling the pain overwhelm my body.</p><p>“Help! Somebody help!” Bella calls out as Tonks tries to get me to stand. I hear several doctors rush over to me as they pull me onto a bed. I feel my body quickly being pushed through several hospital doors, as I try to focus on the ceiling, feeling myself fall in and out of consciousness.</p><p>“Stay with me Mr Lovegood-Black.” I hear a doctor tell me so I nod slightly focusing on mums face as she takes my hand rushing beside me.</p><p>“You’ll be okay son.” She tells me and I nod blinking rapidly. I’m finally pushed into a large hospital room where they begin to cut my clothes off my body. I hear several people gasp at the state of my body before they begin hooking me up to different machines with various wires, and someone places an oxygen mask over my face.</p><p>“Mr Lovegood-Black can you tell me what happened?” The doctor asks as she examines my body.</p><p>“Forest… Fenrir… dead…” I mutter softly, my voice hoarse.</p><p>“Okay, he’s slipping. We need to get blood transfusions quickly. Contact his wife, and the Minister.” The doctor tells someone and Mum speaks up.</p><p>“I’ll tell his wife.” She tells her and the Doctor looks at her skeptically.</p><p>“How are you related to this patient?” She asks and Mum watches me.</p><p>“Mum…” I mutter and the doctor nods.</p><p>“Alright, we’ll need his medical history.” The Doctor says and mum nods.</p><p>“His wife will know it. I’ll go and get her.” Mum says before quickly apparating away. I look around the room, seeing different nurses and doctors rush in and out as they try to stop the bleeding. A few minutes later I feel my body slowly warm up again, and my vision focusing. I blink a few times before swallowing deeply, going to sit up.</p><p>“Mr Lovegood-Black you need to stay lying down. You’re severely hurt.” The doctor tells me and I nod watching her.</p><p>“My back… Did you see it?” I ask her and she shakes her head.</p><p>“We’ve been working on the large gashes across your neck, once we’ve stabilised the bleeding and you’re okay, we’ll turn you over. I need to know what happened to you.” The doctor tells me and I nod.</p><p>“My father, Fenrir Greyback. I killed him, he attacked me. He scratched me and dug his claws through my spine.” I explain and the doctor nods as a nurse makes a note of it.</p><p>“Alright, we’ll finish stitching your chest up and then I’ll look at your back, okay?” The doctor tells me and I nod.</p><p>“Is my wife here?” I ask her and she nods.</p><p>“I’ll have someone bring her in okay?” The doctor suggests and I smile slightly. A few moments later I hear a door swing open and someone run in.</p><p>“George!” I hear Luna say and I look over and see her, letting a smile form on my face.</p><p>“Hi baby.” I mutter as she runs over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around her weakly as she buries her face into my neck.</p><p>“You’re alive.” She mutters and I nod.</p><p>“I’m okay.” I mutter and she moves her face from my neck, cupping my cheek and kissing me softly, as the tears fall. I kiss back softly before intertwining our hands together.</p><p>“Okay, Mr Lovegood-Black I need to turn you on your side to check your back.” The doctor tells me and I nod. Luna kneels down besides me watching me carefully, moving my hair from my face.</p><p>“Dora is with our families in the waiting room.” Luna says and I nod.</p><p>“I don’t want her to see me like this.” I mutter and Luna shakes her head.</p><p>“You need your baby girl right now, and she needs you. We both do.” Luna says and I nod softly as I turn on my side so the doctor can patch up my back. Once she’s done she rolls me back over and sits me up.</p><p>“We’ve patched all the cuts on your body, and we’ve put you on a blood transfusion. Once this bag is over, we’ll put you on some blood replenishing potions and keep you in for observation until we can be sure you’re okay.” The doctor says and Luna interlocks our hands.</p><p>“How bad are the injuries?” I ask the Doctor and she sighs.</p><p>“You’ll be able to walk again, but you’ll be bed bound for a week or two until your body is able to heal itself again. We need your medical history so that we can establish the best course of medication for the long haul.” The doctor says grabbing a notepad. Luna nods sitting on the bed besides me and kisses my hand softly.</p><p>“George’s main illnesses and issues occurred once he turned 6. He was infected with Lycanthropy, so he had his monthly transformations, then he was crucio’d at 9, attacked and bruised several times, HE was almost killed two years ago while competing in a tournament, he was attacked again whilst I was pregnant.” Luna explains to the doctor, listing all the injuries I had suffered whilst the Doctor makes notes. Once Luna was finished the doctor stands up nodding.</p><p>“I’ll go and talk with a specialist in Lycanthropy to see what they recommend. I’ll be back later.” The doctor says before walking out of the room. I look over at Luna and see her run a hand through her hair watching me.</p><p>“Did you…” She asks me and I nod slightly.</p><p>“He’s gone. He’s dead.” I mutter and Luna runs her hand through my hair again.</p><p>“What happened?” She asks me and I sit up carefully, feeling the pain radiate through my body.</p><p>“I saw him last night. In my head. He was able to get into my thoughts and talk to me, he told me I’d know where to find him. I did.” I explain and Luna nods watching me.</p><p>“Was it the house from when you were 6?” She asks me and I nod.</p><p>“I made my way there this morning as soon as I set foot into the forest I felt the atmosphere shift, I could tell he was at the house so when I got there, I called out to him, he came out and started telling me I was his son, that I should be with my family, his pack. I told him I had my family. I shot the killing curse at him but he deflected it. He threw me against a wall, asked me if Dora would want to see me in that way before he ran off. I chased him and we fought. He told me my daughter and you were my weakness. I told him he was wrong and sunk my teeth into his neck. He managed to push me off and dug his claws into my spine, got me to my knees before throwing me against a tree. He said Dora would be ashamed of me, because Daddy can’t solve everything. I lost it. I sunk my teeth into his throat, knocked him to the floor and grabbed his throat, with my claws piercing his neck. I watched him bleed out… I killed my dad…” I mutter softly as tears fill my eyes. Luna shakes her head cupping my cheeks and making me look at her.</p><p>“Baby listen to me, okay? You did what you had to do. Dora would be so proud of you. She’s so excited to see you again, that little girl loves her daddy more than anything. She would NOT be ashamed of you. I’m not ashamed of you. You did what you had too, to look after Dora, and look after yourself. I’m so proud of you for getting out of there in one piece okay?” Luna tells me and I nod resting my head on hers.</p><p>“I thought I’d never see you again… He almost killed me.” I whisper, my voice cracking. Luna shakes her head hugging me tightly. I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her into me as I let a sob fall from my throat.</p><p>“You’re safe. Fenrir is gone baby. He can’t hurt you, he can’t hurt me, he can’t hurt Dora and he can’t hurt anyone.” Luna tells me as she runs her hands through my hair. I eventually calm myself down and pull away kissing Luna passionately. I feel her kiss back as her hands fall to my neck. I slide my hands up her shirt resting them on her stomach. She pulls away a few minutes later when someone knocks on the door. I look up and call for them to come in. The door opens and I see Tonks holding Pandora, a smile forming on Dora’s face.</p><p>“Daddy!” She calls and I smile widely.</p><p>“Princess!” I say as Tonks sets her on the floor. She runs over to me and Luna lifts her onto the bed.</p><p>“Be careful baby girl.” Luna tells Pandora and she nods wrapping her arms around me. I hug her tightly, closing my eyes and kissing her head.</p><p>“I love you so much dora. I’ve missed you so much.” I tell her softly and she kisses my cheek.</p><p>“I love you too daddy.” She mutters and I kiss her temple softly. Pandora sits on my lap carefully as Luna takes my hand. Tonks walks over to me, standing at the end of the bed watching me with a soft smile.</p><p>“We took Fenrir's body to the Ministry. It’s in the morgue over there waiting for an Autopsy, even though we know what killed him. Kingsley wants to talk to you about what happened, he needs a detailed explanation and then Fenrir’s body will be buried in a secure location, so that nobody can touch him.” Tonks tells me and I give her a weak smile.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” She asks me and I shrug.</p><p>“As well as I can feel. I watched my father die, and I was covered in his blood.” I mutter and Luna kisses my head softly.</p><p>“The group are outside for you by the way. I can bring them in if you want.” Tonks suggests and I nod with a weak smile.</p><p>“Please.” I mutter and she nods. Tonks excuses herself and walks out, a few seconds later the group walking inside offers me a soft smile. Ginny and Hermione walk over hugging me tightly.</p><p>“You’re okay.” ginny whispers and I nod.</p><p>“I’m okay…” I mutter and she nods. Hermione kisses my cheek softly as Draco and Jacob walk over hugging me.</p><p>“You scared us bro.” Jacob tells me and I nod.</p><p>“What happened?” Draco asks me and I swallow roughly looking down.</p><p>“Fenrir’s dead.” I mutter and he watches me carefully.</p><p>“Did you…?” He asks hesitantly and I nod.</p><p>“I did. It was him or me, I did what I had too.” I say and the group nods.</p><p>“How bad were you injuries?” Harry asks and I shrug.</p><p>“His claws cut my chest pretty badly, I’m on a blood transfusion and then several blood replenishing potions. And then I have large puncture holes in my back from where he grabbed my spine and then my spine and back are bruised pretty badly from being thrown against a wall and a tree.” I admit and they nod softly.</p><p>“You’re safe, that’s all that matters.” Hermione tells me taking my hand and I nod.</p><p>“I’m okay. I have my daughter, my wife and our family. I don’t need anything else.” I mutter as Dora kisses my cheek. The group stay for a few hours before they decide to take Pandora to Luna’s dad for the night. They leave Luna and I alone in the bed. I look up at her and kiss her softly.</p><p>“How are you?” I ask her and she smiles softly.</p><p>“Now that I know you’re safe, a lot better.” She admits and I nod kissing her jaw.</p><p>“Have you been to your therapist, about…” I ask hesitantly and Luna smiles softly.</p><p>“You can say it. About the miscarriage?” Luna asks me and I nod.</p><p>“I have, she’s been helping me quite a lot.” Luna admits and I nod.</p><p>“I love you, I’ll be by your side no matter what okay, you know that right?” I ask and Luna nods with a smile.</p><p>“I know baby, I know. You’re home now.” She tells me and I nod softly before letting out a yawn.</p><p>“Come on, you should get to sleep, love.” Luna tells me with a smile and I nod wrapping my arms around her, pulling her into my body. Luna rests her head on my chest and I kiss her temple as I slowly fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. "I miss you J."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>November 23rd 1997</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Give it up kid. You can’t handle this anymore than your pitiful father could. He’d be more ashamed of you now than ever.” Mum tells me as she stands over my bloodied body laying on the floor of the forest. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>You’re the reason your father is dead George… To think I wanted you to continue my legacy?” I hear Fenrir say from behind me as he digs his claws further into my spine. I cry out in pain, feeling the blood rush down my body from the open cuts lining my back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I should have killed you years ago.” Mum tells me, placing the end of her crooked wand under my chin and tilting my head to look at her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You should have never come to find us. We’re better off without you. Your daughter and wife will be a lot safer without you now.” Mum whispers as I hear Luna laughing from one of the trees. I turn and see her holding Pandora, as the two of them watch me, a smirk lining Luna’s face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Neville will always be a better man than you.” Luna tells me and I shake my head. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“N-no… Y-you don’t mean that.” I call out weakly, the pain overcoming my body, making even breathing difficult. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh I do. Neville knows how to raise my daughter better than you ever did. Maybe now she can be normal.” Luna says as Fenrir rips his claws from my spine, causing me to cry out in pain. I collapse on the ground, my vision dimming as I try to stay awake. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Give in kid. Maybe you’ll be more useful dead than alive.” Fenrir tells me before raising his boot above my head and slamming down, my vision finally giving in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sit up in the bed, feeling the sweat dripping down my face as I pant roughly. I look around, seeing Luna lay besides me, slowly waking up from the abrupt movement. I lift my arms, checking them and getting out of bed, pulling my shirt off and checking the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby?” Luna calls out to me as I stand in front of the reflective surface checking my body for any new wounds I could have had. I hear Luna get out of bed and carefully walk over to me, with her resting her hands on my hips, causing me to flinch slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby what’s going on?” Luna asks me softly as she gently raises her hand to my face, stopping slightly as she sees my body tense up. She gives me a warm smile, before resting her hand on my cheek, rubbing my jaw softly to calm me down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you don’t hate me?” I ask her and she shakes her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No sweetheart. What happened?” Luna asks me softly and I close my eyes swallowing deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was so real…” I mutter weakly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell me if it's too much.” Luna whispers and I shake my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was in the forest again… the same forest I killed Fenrir in....” I tell her as she moves my hair off my face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was bloodied, I think they’d tortured me or something…” I mutter and Luna nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who did? Bella and Fenrir?” She asks me and I nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-fenrir stuck his claws in my spine again and I could feel the blood falling from my back, then I heard you…” I whisper, my voice breaking slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you told me that Neville would be a better man than me, and that he’d raise Pandora better than I could, that she could be normal. Then Fenrir stomped on my face and I blacked out…” I tell her, my voice shaking slightly as tears fill my eyes. Luna rests her head on mine watching me carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t real love. It was a nightmare okay? Pandora is okay, I’m okay, YOU’RE okay. Fenrir is dead, he’s buried. He can’t hurt you again. Bella’s okay, she doesn’t hate you. We can go and see her today if it’d make you feel better.” Luna tells me and I nod burying my face in her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was so real… I felt it… All… The pain, the blood.” I whisper against her skin and she wraps her arms around me carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know baby. But you’re safe.” She whispers to me and I nod, wrapping my arms around her waist as Luna carefully runs her fingers up my spine, dancing her fingertips across the still healing wound across my back, as well as the scars that were already there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many nightmares is that now?” Luna asks me softly and I rub my face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“96.” I mutter softly remembering the tally in my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe you need to talk to someone about this… You’re not sleeping well, if at all anymore and it’s a problem.” Luna tells me and I shake my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How am I meant to sleep right now? Harry, Hermione and Ron are off hunting fuckin Horcruxes to kill Voldemort, Snape is in charge of the school and he’s running everything into the ground. McGonagall doesn’t have her power of authority around here anymore and Kingsley is putting more and more pressure on me to get the pack back out on missions when they aren’t ready! I can’t sleep. Not yet, not until this is done with.” I mutter moving away from her arms and picking my hoodie up off the end of the bed, sliding it over my body. Luna moves over to me, falling to her knees in front of me and cupping my face gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George listen to me, okay? This is difficult, for both of us, for ALL of us. I cannot imagine what you’re going through, nor do I pretend too. But you can’t cut me out. Talk to me, please.” Luna begs me and I close my eyes as a tear falls from my eyes, carefully rolling onto my cheeks before being caught by the soft pad of Luna’s thumb as she wipes across my skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It feels like I’m drowning, constantly. It’s like my head is barely above the water, I can see clearly but it feels like I’m fucking suffocating. I can’t walk the corridors of the school without being looked at and having people whisper about the fact I’m the fucked up Lycanthrope who murdered his own father. I don’t want Dora or any other kids we potentially have to go to school or live with this stigma and bullshit lingering over them everyday, because daddy’s a fucking monster!” I tell her as my tears keep flowing down my face, my voice breaking. Luna leans up, resting her forehead on mine as she wipes my tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, we’ll get through this, okay? Both of us, always, together. You’re the love of my life, you’re my Husband. You remember the vows we took?” Luna asks me and I nod, wiping my eyes with the sleeve of my hoodie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For better or for worse.” I mutter and Luna nods with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “For sickness and in health, till death do us part.” Luna whispers before kissing me softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll do this, together.” She tells me and I nod kissing back softly, wrapping my arms around her waist. Luna pushes me back onto the bed, straddling my waist as I slide my hands to her ass as she kisses me softly. Luna’s hands fall to my neck, caressing the scar across my neck as she pulls away watching me gently, letting a soft smile form on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, beyond words George Lovegood-Black. No matter what happens, no matter what the future holds, no matter what you do. I will ALWAYS love you.” Luna whispers and I smile sliding my hand up her shirt gently caressing her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Luna Elizabeth Lovegood-Black. I promise you no matter what happens I’ll come home to you at the end of the day.” I whisper and she smiles with a nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, we better get some sleep. Dad’s bringing Dora home in a few hours.” Luna tells me and I nod, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her into my body as she cuddles her head on my chest, the two of us slowly falling asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>November 24th 1998</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi daddy!” I hear Pandora shout as she walks into the dorm. I smile widely seeing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi princess!” I say holding my arms out for her. She runs over and cuddles into me so I lift her up and wrap my arms around her waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is my beautiful girl doing today?” I ask her softly and she smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I’m good. Grandpa took me to the paper!” Pandora tells me and I smile moving her hair off her face as Luna walks over to us sitting besides us, rubbing Pandora’s back softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show daddy what Grandpa got you.” Luna suggests passing her back to her. Pandora opens it and reaches inside pulling out a stuffed Niffler toy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy look!” She tells me and I smile widely seeing the look on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow! Grandpa got you a niffler?” I ask and Dora nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s his name?” I ask her softly and she smiles widely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George! Like your name!” Pandora tells me and I smile widely kissing her temple softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much little one.” I mutter against her temple as she plays with the teddy, letting my eyes fill with tears slightly before I wipe them away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go find Aunt Ginny!?” Dora asks me and I laugh with a nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on princess. But you have to behave okay?” I tell her and she nods softly. I set her on the floor, tossing her bag over my shoulder as she holds the niffler tightly under one arm and interlocks her hand with mine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready!” She says and I nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You coming love?” I ask Luna softly and she nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll meet you guys there, I have to go check on my mandrakes.” Luna says and I nod kissing her temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you. Say see you later to mummy.” I tell Dora and she kisses Luna’s cheek softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you later!” Dora says and I smile widely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you in a little while okay princess? You go have fun with Daddy finding Aunt Ginny, okay? Then you can tell us all about what you and Grandpa did on your week with him?” Luna suggests and Pandora nods her head rapidly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay mummy!” She calls and the two of us walk out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, do you remember the rules?” I ask Dora as I kneel beside her to adjust her coat. Pandora nods her head carefully watching me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay next to daddy and keep quiet.” Dora tells me and I nod kissing her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why do we have to do that?” I ask her softly and she smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because Snape is a meanie.” She tells me and I laugh with a nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect baby girl. Now come on, let's go and find Aunt Ginny.” I say standing up again and interlocking my hands with Pandora’s. I glance down the halls before walking on the left side keeping to ourselves as we walk past teachers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr Lovegood-Black, can I speak to you a moment?” I hear Professor Flitwick call so I turn to face him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course sir.” I say and I lift Pandora up onto my hip and carry her into Flitwick’s classroom. Once the door is closed I set Pandora down but she stays besides me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What seems to be the problem Professor?” I ask him cautiously as he closes the blinds of the room and adjusts his tie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minister Kingsley approached me and asked me to talk to you, since Headmaster Snape will not allow him near the grounds.” Flitwick tells me and I sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If this is about the pack I cannot in good faith send them out Professor, they aren’t ready.” I begin trying to explain as Pandora wraps her arm around my leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr Black, that isn’t why I need to talk to you. Minister Kingsley needs you to visit him, or find a way to contact you without Professor Snape finding out, he says it’s urgent.” Flitwick tells me and I run a hand through my hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Floo powder?” I suggest and Flitwick nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That could work. You’ll have to be careful of the Carrows Mr Black, you know how they feel about your kind.” Flitwick tells me and I nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will professor, I’ll do whatever I can.” I assure him and he nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you best be going. The Carrows are due any second and you don’t want them to see Pandora.” He warns me and I nod. I lift Pandora onto my hip and nod my head at him slightly before I walk out of his office, walking down the corridor still carrying Pandora. Pandora hides her face in my chest as we walk past students in the corridors, eventually reaching the Astronomy Tower. I open the door and walk inside with Pandora closing it behind us and locking it securely and letting her down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s there!?” I hear Ginny call down the stairs and Pandora smiles widely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say the word princess.” I tell Dora softly as we walk up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holyhead!” Dora says and I hear Ginny let out a sigh of relief. I nod at Pandora and she runs up the stairs to Ginny, with me following soon after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aunt Ginny!” Pandora calls and I smile as she hugs her tightly. “Hi little one.” Ginny says hugging Pandora tightly. I watch them carefully, glancing out of the Astronomy Tower down to the floor, seeing the Carrows crossing the grass. “How about you tell Aunt Ginny about what Grandpa and you did?” I suggest as I sit opposite the two of them while Pandora sits between Ginny’s legs holding her Niffler toy. “Grandpa got me this teddy!” Pandora says lifting the teddy so that Ginny could see it. Ginny smiles widely listening to Pandora talking about the teddy and about how Xenophilius had taken her to see a few nifflers while working on the quibbler. “So you had fun?” Ginny asks and Pandora nods, letting out a soft yawn. “Tired princess?” I ask her and she nods. I open my arms and Pandora walks over to me, sitting on my lap and cuddling into my chest. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her temple softly as Ginny passes me the blanket from Pandora’s bag. I wrap it around her body as she cuddles with the teddy and eventually falls asleep. I carefully lie Pandora down and move her hair off her face whilst she sleeps, keeping my hand on her back softly. I watch her for a couple of minutes before Ginny sighs looking out of the window. “I can’t have Pandora coming here. It’s too dangerous.” I mutter to Ginny and she nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know…” Ginny whispers and I nod leaning against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Ginny asks and I rub my face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From what I can tell, Harry, Hermione and Ron have gotten a few of the horcruxes. I don’t know how many are left.” I admit and Ginny nods running a hand through my hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we do about the school? It’s overrun by Death Eaters.” Ginny says and I nod with a weak smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to get you guys out of here. And soon.” I admit and Ginny shakes her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not going, not without you.” Ginny says and I hear the door to the astronomy tower open up. I pull my wand from my pocket and aim it at the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s there?” I call from the top of the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paris.” I hear Luna call back and I let out a deep breath lowering my wand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” Ginny calls and I sit back against the wall, seeing Luna walk upstairs. She gives us a weak smile as she sits besides me and Pandora resting her head on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around her pulling her into me carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” Ginny asks and Luna shakes her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Carrows approached me on the way here.” Luna says and I feel my body go stiff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what did they say?” I ask her and she bites her lip softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They told me to tell you that your past is coming to get you…” Luna says and I rub my face roughly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” Ginny asks confused and I glance at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means… Voldemort is coming for me. He wants to kill Harry and recruit me.” I mutter resting my head against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that got to do with the message?” Ginny asks and Luna cuddles into me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Voldemort is gonna use anything he can to get to George. Including using his father.” Luna says and Ginny furrows her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Fenrir is dead?” She says confused and I nod my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is, but Voldemort practices dark magic… He has someone that practices Necromancy.” I explain and Ginny nods finally understanding it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So they might bring back Fenrir? Just to get to you?” Ginny asks me and I nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that excessive?” She asks and Luna nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, but George is a POWERFUL wizard, as well as being a Lycanthrope with his own back. They’ll do essentially whatever he tells them too, which is something Voldemort needs to win this war and he knows it. Plus Voldemort knows George will do anything and everything to protect Pandora, Bella and I, as well as the rest of his family.” Luna explains and I nod running a hand through my hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is why I need you guys to be somewhere safe, and NOT in this school.” I explain and Ginny shakes her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t leave, the DA is still working with the Order, remember.” Ginny explains and I nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’m gonna head to the Ministry tomorrow after I take Pandora to my mums house. I’ll explain to them what’s happening here and I’ll try to get the pack out to defend the school if I have too.” I tell Ginny and she nods. I see Pandora stir awake so I smile softly as I move her hair from her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi princess…” Luna says softly as she rubs Pandora’s back gently. Pandora carefully sits up in the bed and smiles widely as she sees Luna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mummy!” She calls moving over to hug her tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi princess.” Luna says kissing Pandora’s temple softly as she hugs her. I let a soft smile form on my face as I watch the two of them interacting. I feel Ginny hit my arm softly and I laugh pushing her gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re staring doofus.” Ginny says and I laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m watching my family, you dork.” I tell her and she laughs before checking her watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s 4pm. Curfew is in a couple of hours.” Ginny says and I nod softly as Pandora moves to sit between us as she talks to her teddy whilst Luna listens to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you spoken to Jacob recently?” Ginny asks me and I shake my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t really spoken since the mission.” I admit and Ginny sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys, you never learn. He’s on his way and you two are gonna talk, got it?” Ginny tells me authoritatively and I laugh with a nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Ma’am.” I say as a joke and she rolls her eyes softly. I feel Pandora next to me as she plays with her toys before someone opens the door to the tower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is it?” Ginny calls and I hear Jacob’s voice echo up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Untle Jac!” Pandora calls as Jacob walks up the stairs. She stands up and runs over to him as he picks her up, hugging her tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi little one.” He says as he rests her on his hip looking up at us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey babe, hey Luna.” Jacob says kissing Ginny’s cheek softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George.” He says nodding at me slightly. I nod back in response as he sits down with Pandora who begins telling him about the teddy Xenophilius had gotten her. I watch Pandora softly feeling Jacob’s eyes on me every so often. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we go and find some drinks Dora?” Ginny suggests standing up. Pandora nods and stands up with her looking at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remember the rules princess?” I ask Pandora and she nods softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay quiet and stay with Aunt Ginny and Mummy.” Pandora tells me and I nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job princess. Be safe okay?” I say hugging her tightly. Pandora nods and hugs back before hugging Jacob and taking Luna’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two, talk.” Ginny tells us seriously and I nod as the three of them leave. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s gotten into us George…” Jacob asks hesitantly and I sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know mate… We haven’t been the same since I came back.” I mutter and he nods running a hand through my hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We used to be brothers and now we hardly talk anymore.” He says and I nod messing with my wedding ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you J. A lot. Now more than anything, I need my brother, I need my best friend back.” I tell him and he nods with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remember your 10th birthday?” Jacob asks and I nod with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When your mum let me stay the night and we spent the night eating Bertie botts every flavour beans seeing who could get the worse flavour?” I ask with a laugh and he nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was the first night my mum classed you as her son as well as me.” He tells me and I nod with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss her man.” Jacob tells me and I nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you do J. I wish I could have helped her.” I mutter and Jacob shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the price of war I guess?” Jacob says softly and I rub my face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I lost too much family to lose you too. I need you to leave J, take Ginny, Luna, Draco, Neville. Get as many as you can out of the school and take them to the cabin. I put an extension charm on it, it’ll fit as many people in as you can take.” I tell him and he nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try, what’s going on George, talk to me.” Jacob asks, sitting up straight and watching me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Voldemort is gonna do anything to recruit me. I need you guys as far from me as I can do, to keep you safe, all of you. Please J. Just trust me on this.” I beg him and he nods as the door opens to the AStronomy Tower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is it?” I call. “Paris.” Luna responds and Jacob calls for them to walk up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’s your word Paris?” Ginny asks confused and I chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it something weird and sexual?” Jacob asks and I shake my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, when Luna and I were only together for a few months, maybe a year I bought Luna and her father tickets to a convention in Paris that had Nifflers, Nargles and other creatures so that they could write a huge edition of the quibbler on them.” I explain and Luna nods cuddling into me as Pandora sits next to Ginny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s something only the two of us knew so it was the safest thing to set the word as.” I explain and Ginny smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you two okay now?” Luna asks in reference to Jacob and I and I glance at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are. We’re all good.” Jacob says and Pandora cheers causing me to laugh loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here you.” I say reaching for Pandora and tickling her, hearing her laugh fill the Astronomy tower, a wide smile forming on my face.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>